Loud Question
by JMbuilder
Summary: Welcome to Loud Question! Ask and the Loud Universe characters will answer (If it's asked according to the rules)
1. DECLARATION

**Welcome to the "Loud Question". And this is basically... A QA with the Loud universe. Here you can ask almost anything. I say almost anything because there are some rules that you need to know:**

**\- Don't ask questions to other characters that are outside of the Loud universe. In the maximum, you can make the characters meet them or do things with them;**

**\- No swearing. Any word that involves it will be cut out or changed. In the worst-case scenario, I may even ignore the question itself;**

**\- Don't ask an opinion about what they were thinking of doing that horrible thing, in No Such Luck. The reason is that all of my stories have an AU activated where the episode itself it's just a nightmare. In maximum, you may ask how much Lincoln feel about the nightmare, what could possibly mean and even ask everyone if they know about that nightmare;**

**\- Don't ask questions to the characters of Great Lakes City, except Ronnie Anne and her family, for now. The 4th season didn't even release yet in my country. I will tell you when you can ask in the future about the character, for example, Sid (I know her due to internet but still you can't ask her without I see the episodes myself).**

**There it is. Now, ask me questions and the Louds will answer. Oh, and Shaeril McBrown, if you're reading this, I have no intention of competing against you. This QA is on my way.**

**There will be my own OC appearing but it won't be like Joey from Loud QA by J-547.**

**Ok, that is all! See you soon!**


	2. Episode 1

**Hey hey hey!**

**Welcome to our home!**

**It's time to have fun!**

**Questions, challenges, and events that you choose**

**We will do**

**If it's according to the rules**

**Now, that we sang this,**

**Let's staaaaartttt...**

**The "Loud Question!"**

**First Episode**

* * *

After this weak and basic intro song, the scene changes to the Loud House's living room, with the Louds sitting, either sitting on the couch or on the ground.

Lincoln (Waving his hand): Hey guys! Welcome to the "Loud Question"!

Lori: Here, we will answer any question of yours that recognize our rules.

Lynn Jr.: Also, if you want to ask anyone that isn't us, we will call them or him/her right away.

Lucy (Popping out): I hope someone asks for anyone I know.

Everybody else: AHHH!!

The Louds get scared to the sudden popping out of the gothic sibling.

Lucy (Sighing): Sorry.

Luna: T-That's o-ok Lucy...

Luan: Woah! What a SCARE start! HAHAHA! Get it?

Everybody groans at this joke.

Lisa (Clears her throat for attention): Let's not waste this narrative/dramatic text from the World Wide Web with popping out and jokes.

Author: You hear? Let's start this first episode!

Lincoln: Alright author. But when your OC will come here?

Author: It may be here at the end of the episode.

Lola (Bored and impatient): Seriously?

Author: HEY! Try to fly from Portugal to the USA!

At this, Lola shuts her mouth up.

Author (Sighs): Let's just start this.

**Number 1: Lincoln, what do you think of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy?**

Lincoln watches that show and gets a happy and interesting face.

Lincoln: This is not bad. It's even good as Ace Savvy! (Looks to the window and waves at someone) Thanks for the clip, Spongebob!

Reveals outside, Spongebob waving at him, in the parents' car, with obviously, the parents themselves driving.

**Number 2: Luna, go to YouTube and listen to a song called "Luna Lunacy", then tell me what you think of it.**

Luna listens to the music of Luna Lunacy. When the song ends...

Luna: Looks catchy. And the melody is in one of my styles!

**Number 3: Luan, eat a very fattening pie.**

Luan (Shocked): WHAT?

Everybody chuckles at what Luan should do.

Luan (Sighs): Ok ok...

Luan goes to the kitchen to eat this type of pie. Minutes later... She doesn't come back. It makes everyone confused. I mean, except Lisa.

Lisa: Wait for a little! (Starts counting) 1, 2, and...

PFFFHHH!*

At this noise, the Louds go to the kitchen's entrance to see a very fat Luan stuck on the same entrance.

Luan: Uh... Some help? (Her siblings laughs at this and gets annoyed) Some useful help?

Author (Laughing too): Alright... Let me help.

And, in a minute, Luan goes to her normal body but, with that, some wall bits falling.

Luan (Still annoyed and blushing from embarrassment): Let's just forget this.

**Number 4: Luna: In the "Listen Out Loud" podcast, you said Space Jam scared Lincoln into thinking aliens are invading, can you show me how it's done?**

Luna gets surprised at this.

Luna: Wait... I have a podcast? Author, you know this?

Author: Yeah but I'm not a fan of podcasts.

Luna: Alright. But... (Looks to Luan and puts a suspicious face) Luan, get here, that there is a thing I want to do and I need help.

One hour later, Lincoln was drinking some water until...

Voice: WE ARE THE ALIENS "NERDLUCKS"! SURRENDER TO US!

CRASH!*

The white-haired boy lets the glass of water fall on the ground, breaking it, and runs away. Then, Luna and Luan appear while chuckling.

Luna: Now, that really happen!

Luan: I agree! Nerd the Nerdlucks! HAHAHA! Get it?

**Number 5: Lincoln: Did Stella's scorpion formation work? Did your team finally beat Girl Jordan's unbeaten winning streak?**

Lincoln: To say the truth, almost. We were going to win but the last ball ends up hitting the head of the captain, that was Girl Jordan and, since it's there a rule about being disqualified for it, our team lost.

**Number 6: Hey Lincoln, will you meet Inuyasha?**

**Number 7: Hey Lori, fight Kagome Higurashi after she tells Inuyasha to Sit.**

The Phone Girl and the Comic Fan looks to each other in confusion.

Lincoln: Inu... What?

Lori: Author, what is that?

Author: It may be Anime. But I'm not interested in that, except if it was Doraemon or Yo-Kai Watch.

The two minors get surprised.

Lincoln: What? You don't even watch Pokémon?!?

Author: Only I play Pokémon Go. I don't see the anime itself. Let's just go to the next question.

**Number 8: Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne. Here's some Bakugan for you guys. Give them a toss. Remember to shout BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

Right now, the three best friends are playing this game by throwing the toys to the ground, where them open to reveal a mechanical "monster".

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: BAKUGAN BRAWL!

**Number 9: Leni: What makes orange good on Lincoln? Also, you really have a great fashion sense.**

Leni: Because I think that orange is Linky's "Color of His Personality". Also, thanks for the compliment.

**Number 10: Lola: If elections depended on performance on stage or something like those, would you run for a position?**

Lola (Excited): YES IF IT MEANS BEING THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!

Lana (Facepalming): Really Lola? I even prefer Lori limiting our freedom for one night then you being the queen f the world!

Lola (Blocking her ears): LA LA LA! THAT IS A LIE!

**Number 11: Lisa: Do you think the Theory of Natural Selection is skewed nowadays due to wealthy people.**

Lisa (Pushing the glasses with one finger): Unfortunately, yes. If it means winning money, the rich people will skew all the time.

**Number 12: Leni, Carlota, are you two friends?**

Right now, at the mall, Leni and Carlota are buying together some clothes, almost always agreeing with each other's choices.

Leni: Yes, we are.

Carlota: Once, Lori took Leni with her to the big city and, when we discovered that we have something in common, we decided to start a friendship.

Leni: True. (Confused) But I don't know how she grabbed me to the city.

Carlota (Pinching her nose): Sometimes, there is some confusion)

**Number 13: How was Rita's time spent in jail? She sees anything crazy, experienced anything scary while in?**

Loud siblings: MOM/PARENTAL UNIT!

Rita (Appearing from the room): Yes?

Lincoln: Could you read this question?

Rita: Sure! (Gets to the couch, reads this question and raises an eyebrow to the readers) Why does someone want to know? Anyways, it wasn't that bad. I had the luck for the prison to be one of the most well behaved of Michigan. And no. (Starts sweating) Nothing scary.

Author: You're okay, Mrs. Loud?

Rita (Nervous): Yes, I am. One minute. (Gets out to the front yard) WHY SOMEONE ASKED IF THERE WAS SOMETHING SCARY?!? NOW I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT THAT!

All the Loud kids look to each other with worry.

Author (Shocked): Let's just... Go to next question.

**Number 14: Rita and Lynn Sr. Why would you let your daughter compete in beauty pageants, you do know those competitions are sexist, right?**

The Novel Lover and the Cooker looks to each other with surprised and shocked expressions and get up to have a talk to Lola.

Rita (While going away with her husband): Sweetie! Do that pageants try to force you on doing something to yourself?

**Number 15: Luna, have you and Sam dealt with any homophobes yet?**

Luna (Sighs): Unfortunately, yes. I and Sam got a homophobic classmate. (Smiles) But some of our friends "thaught him" that he should or accept this or shut up!

**Number 16: Loud sisters, if Lincoln died would you all be sad?**

At this, the Loud sisters get angry.

Lori (Mad): WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT? OF COURSE, WE WOULD GET SAD!

Lynn Jr.: YOU'RE SAYING THAT WE DON'T LOVE HIM OR WHAT? WHAT A BUNCH OF A...

After that, Lincoln gets out of the house to avoid the bomb of swearing that his sisters made up.

**Number 17: Lisa, considering your unethical experiments on unwilling human participants, how have you not been arrested by the FBI yet.**

Lisa: Why you ask, reader? (Gets scared) YOU'RE SAYING THAT THE FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION DISCOVERED MY EXPERIMENTS?!?

**Number 18: Lynn: when will you stop being an obsessive winner?**

Lynn Jr.: What are you talking about? I'm not an obsessive winner! (Notices that everyone is glaring at her with an expression that says "Really?") Come on! You are still annoyed for smashing the victory in your face? I already learned the lesson!

Author: Oh, I remember that episode. "Lynner Takes AllAll" is one of my favorite episodes!

**Number 19: Luna you're good at singing.**

Luna (Smiles): Thanks dudette!

Author: Okay guys! All questions are done for today! Now le-

KNOCK KNOCK*

Lori gets up and opens the door to reveal a brown-haired man with a green jersey with a white diagonal line and blue pants. He has white shoes with a black bottom in each one.

Author: Guys, I want to present you my OC from a comic book: Fernando!

Fernando (Happy): Hey guys!

Everybody: Hi... Uh... Fhernandoh?

Fernando (Looks to the readers): It will take time to learn my name. It's Portuguese after all! (Looks back to the Louds) As the author said, I'm Fernando. I have 25 years old. And you?

Lincoln (Gets up): Hi again. My name is Lincoln and there is my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Nice to meet you.

Fernando: Nice to meet you too. (Looks to me) You weren't kidding that there were 11 children! (Looks back to the kids) By the way, the author wants me to read the questions and assist in challenges and other things.

Lana: Cool!

Fernando (Gets confused): And... Why there are wild dogs persecuting your dog to here?

Louds (Confused too): What?

At the same time, Charles enters the house with a bone and hides somewhere. Then, the wild dogs appear.

Leni (Scared): AHHH!!!

Lisa (Shocked): BRACE YOURSELVES!

The episode ends with the wild dogs, destroying the house, to find the bone that Charles stole and the Louds, including Fernando, hiding from them.


	3. Episode 2

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 1)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Second Episode**

* * *

After this, the scene changes again back to the Louds' living room with them sitting either on the couch or in the ground. And there is Fernando sitting on the sofa too, not without struggling a little.

Everybody (Happy): Hey guys!

Lincoln: Welcome to the second episode of the Loud Question!

Lola: We hope you are excited to know our answers and reactions!

Luan: More: I guess that the first episode was a BLAST! We received after that soo many questions that some would be the best if they be reserved to the third episode!

Lisa: Very true, female sibling unit.

Lori: We have here, with us, the author of the story, JMbuilder,...

Author: Hi!

Lynn Jr.: And his own OC of a comic book: Fhernadoh!

Fernando (Chuckling a little for still not saying the name well): Olá pessoal! (Hi guys!)

Lincoln: Now that the introduction is done... Fhernandoh, read the questions, please!

Fernando: Alright! (Takes a paper sheet) Let's start!

**Number 1: Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne, I think that Ryan Reynolds, Keegan-Michael Key, and Tessa Thompson should voice you as adults. Can you imagine that?**

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne imagine these actors voicing them. In the end...

Lincoln: It would be very cool!

Clyde: I agree!

Ronnie Anne: I agree 200%!

**Number 2: Mr. and Mrs. Loud, do you think some of your kids should attend anger management courses? if so, which ones?**

Lynn Sr.: Maybe Lori and Lola. We always saw them angry some times.

Lincoln: What about Lynn?

Rita (Confused): What is the problem with he-

BANG!*

Everyone looks to Lynn Jr. punching the wall after getting inside of the house.

Lynn Jr. (Yelling and mad): AHHH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I LOST ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT SOCCER GAMES I HAD!

The parents look at each other with worry.

Rita: Ok, good point. We can add her too.

**Number 3: Lola and Leni, fart as loud as you can**

Lola (Shocked): WHAT? NO WAY! I HAVE CLASS HERE! No offense, Lori and Lynn!

Leni (Sighs): Alright!

PPFFF!!*

Everyone blocks the noses from the smell.

Fernando: God... Without being rude but what did you eat?

**Number 4: Lucy, can you contact the undead?**

We see Lucy on a carpet while contacting the undead.

Lucy: Yes, I can. I could even contact dead people from Europe and Asia that lived here, in our country, before.

**Number 5: Lisa, what is the approximate heat/temperature of Itachi's Amaterasu?**

Lisa (Confused): Itachi's... What?

**Number 6: If Lincoln ever had new eyes, which will it be? Sharingan or Geass?**

Author (Thinking): This time, I had to do some research.

Lincoln: Geass. The Sharingan one looks weird for me.

**Number 7: Ronnie Anne: When will you teach Lalo to toughen up and drive those nasty street cats away?**

Ronnie Anne (Sighs): I could try but, since we are talking about Lalo, it may take months, I think.

**Number 8: hey louds can you tie up and gag Lola so she can't be a brat for 1 day?**

The Louds glare at Lola, that was in defense mode.

Lola: Don't you even dare doing it!

Two hours later, we see Lola tied up in a chair with duct tape. Then, it's seen the Louds tired and with one or two bruises while Fernando was confused and shocked to their condition.

Fernando: God... How can a 6 years old girl do this to you?!?

Lincoln (Weak): You ask to us? Ask to her after the next day!

One day later, Lola escaped from that duct tape and she was going to give a beating to her siblings if the Author and "Fhernandoh" didn't intervened.

**Number 9: Lincoln: you have been invited to play DnD with the McElroys**

Lincoln is seen to get out to meet McElroys. Later, he cames back with a happy face.

Luna: How did it go, bro?

Lincoln: AWESOME! I EVEN WON AGAINST HIM!

**Number 10: Lincoln are you friends with Doug and Arnold?**

Author (Thinking): I never saw Doug in my life but, from Arnold, only the most recent movie. Maybe I could try that.

Lincoln: With that Doug, no. But I know Arnold. He is even my pen pal friend! He's a friendly boy!

**Number 11: Lynn Sir have you ever drink beer?**

Lynn Sr. (Flinching at the memories): Yes. But, after two months, I decided to not drink after almost having a car accident.

Rita (Shocked): You never told me that!

Lynn Sr.: It was before our date by your secret love letters.

**Number 12: Lori have you ever put Bobby in the dog house?**

Leni (Confused): Why Lori would put Bobby in a dog house?

Fernando (Confused): I agree. It's very tight!

Everyone facepalms at them

Author: Sorry for my OC. He has a hard time to understand figurative meanings of words and phrases, like Leni.

Lori (Sympathetic): That's ok. (Clears her throat) Anyways, to answer the question, no. Bobby didn't get into trouble before against me in a big scale.

Lynn Jr.: And how much bi-

Author: Don't ask to her that!

**Number 13: Lola what do you think of Angelica Pickles?**

Lola: I think that she is mean with his little brother and his friends.

Lana (Rolling her eyes and muttering): Like you are with us?

Lola (Glaring at Lana): Excuse me?

Lana: Nothing!

**Number 14: Lincoln: What are your true thoughts about Ronnie Anne? The condition is that NO ONE will be able to hear your words.**

Lincoln: She is one of my two best friends, which the other is obviously Clyde. We may have started in the wrong path of the road but we end up being good friends. I don't know why you made up that ccondition.

**Number 15: Luna, Sam, and Tabby: I like the boots you girls wear, did you all buy them from the same store or were they given as gifts?**

Luna: I didn't get the boots as a gift. I bought it at Youreresa (It's a parody) shop.

Sam (Surprised): Really? I got these boots from there too!

Tabby: And me!

Luna: Well. I think that it answers the dude's question!

**Number 16: Lucy: Any particular type of poem you're accustomed to?**

Lucy: A sestina poem or haiku. They are easy for me.

**Number 17: Lana: If you could only take 1 tool with you on an island, what would it be and why?**

Lana: An ax. In that way, I can build a wood house by cutting the trees.

**Number 18: Lisa: Could you invent a "brain swapping" machine, then use it on Lincoln and Tabby in the next episode?**

Lisa: Maybe but it's only possible if there is a question for Tabby and for Lincoln.

Fernando: Here are all the questions! God... You told me that was very lesser than 19... 15, maybe!

Author: Sorry, I didn't count well. Anyways, the next episode may take time to be released. I need to work on other projects too. In that... (Calling) RITA! LINCOLN! COME TO "BUILD STUDIOS"! YOU NEED TO SEE THE SCRIPT OF OUR NEXT ONE-SHOT STORY CALLED BROKEN BOND!

Rita and Lincoln: COMING!

In that, Lincoln and Rita leave the house to see the script. Meanwhile, Fernando finds a bone.

Fernando: Hey! Why this was here?

The wild dogs jump against the window, breaks it and enter into the house.

Fernando (Facepalming): Dang it! I forgot! (Sarcastic) Thank you, my memory! (Running away and yelling to the rest of the Louds) BRACE YOURSELVES AGAIN!

Louds (Scared): WHAT?!?

This episode ends like the last one, with the wild dogs destroying the house and the Louds and Fernando hiding from them.

**(UNLOCKED: YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS TO FERNANDO)**


	4. Episode 3

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 1)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Third Episode**

* * *

At that, the scene changes to the Louds (except Lincoln) and Fernando sitting or in the sofa or on the ground.

Everybody (Happy): HEY GUYS!

Lana: Welcome to the third episode of Loud Question!

Author: That is right, Lana. Anyways, sorry for the delay but I was working on "Broken Bond" that I announced on the last episode. Actually, is almost done by now. The ending is the only thing missing.

Luna: It's good, dude.

Fernando: Alright... Now, that we already said what we should say, let's read the que-

Leni (Interrupting): WAIT! What about Linky?

Lori: He is sleeping. He may wake up soon. We are in the morning, aftera-

Voice: AHHHHH!!!

Lori: And there is him!

After those words, "Lincoln" gets downstairs, still in his pajamas and with a worried and scared face.

Luna: Hey bro! You woke up right at the start of "Loud Question"!

"Lincoln": Guys, there is a BIG problem!

Lynn Jr.: What it is, brother?

"Lincoln": THAT IS THE PROBLEM! I'M NOT LINCOLN! IT'S ME! TABBY!

At that, the Louds and Fernando laugh at this, thinking that was a joke.

Luan: That was very funny, Linc. But let the jokes for me.

"Lincoln" (Annoyed): I'm not joking! I'm serious!

Lisa (Serious): If that is true, how did Lincoln meet Clyde?

"Lincoln": Uh... By school?

At those words, everyone gets worried and shocked at this, except Lisa. Lincoln perfectly knows how!

Luna: Tabby? It's really you?

Tabby in Lincoln's Body: Yes! It's me!

Lori: How did this literally happe-

BAM!*

Everyone looks to the door, that opened with force seeing, what is supposed to be, Tabby.

"Tabby": GUYS! GUYS! I'M NO-

Lucy: No need to say anything, brother. We all know that is you.

Lincoln in Tabby's Body: Fiu... Thank god but... How did this happen?

Lisa (Raises her hand above her head): I know how this happened. (Puts down the hand) The last episode, some person asked if it was possible to create a machine that can change the brains of people:

_Number 18: Lisa: Could you invent a "brain swapping" the machine, then use it on Lincoln and Tabby in the next episode?_

_Lisa: Maybe but it's only possible if there is a question for Tabby and for Lincoln._

Lisa (Proceeding): After some days, while we were doing the "Broken Bond", the author was realizing it and Fernando came back to Portugal to relax a little, I was constantly seeing if the one that asked me, already fulfilled my request. In that, I end up seeing this.

The prodigy raises a piece of paper with the following words:

**Number 1: Lisa: Also, I fulfilled your request about the "brain swapper" previously so can they be swapped?**

At that, everyone was shocked at this.

Lisa: Thanks to him, after coming back from our work, I created the machine and swapped you two while you were sleeping.

Lincoln in Tabby's Body (Facepalming): Seriously, Lisa?

Tabby in Lincoln's Body (Mad): Swap it back!

Lisa (Pushing her glasses with her finger): Sorry but it will take time. To do it, I had to use a connector of electricity to my machine (Street name: Power Plug). I can make a battery for it but will take time.

Lincoln and Tabby (Facepalming): Dang it!

Leni: Don't worry Linky. (Hugs Tabby in Lincoln's Body) It will be fine.

Fernando: Leni, they swapped, remember? In that, you are technically hugging Tabby.

Leni (Realizes her mistake): Ups...

After that, she hugs Lincoln in Tabby's Body.

Lori: Lisa, please work on the battery. I give you until the end of the episode to do it. And you can only stop to answer the questions.

Lisa (Sighing and gets upstairs): Alright, older sibling unit...

Fernando: Well... Let's hope that there is no mistake. Let's start the questions right now because we already exceeded the time of Introduction.

Author: Sorry guys, but with that, I need to extend the time and... (Sighs) I need to delay more the ending of Broken Bond.

Tabby in Lincoln's Body: I can change my clothes to Lincoln's one to not be in his pajamas anymore?

Author: No need. I'll change by myself.

Tabby in Lincoln's Body (After JMbuilder snaps his fingers, the clothes changes to the normal ones for Lincoln): Thanks.

Fernando: Now, without further interruption, let's start this.

* * *

**Number 2: Luna, Listen to Lofi hip hop radio for 24 hours and tell me what do you think.**

Luna starts to hear it with her headphones. In next day, she puts the headphones down and smiles.

Luna: To say the truth, this music may not be in rock but still help someone to relax. Thanks for it. I liked.

**Number 3: Lincoln, Has their ever been one sports you wanna try? If so I dare you to try out for that sport.**

Lincoln (It's obvious in what body he is): Well... Maybe curling but I can't do it: There is no club of that.

Lynn Jr. (Shakes her head): If you weren't distracted in what you liked more, you would know that there IS an actual club.

Lincoln: Okay but I'll do it at the end of the episode. I'm not in my body yet.

Author (Sighing): Okay... Let's delay more of my production of fanfictions.

**Number 4: Lincoln, Are you and Ronnie Anne gonna tie the first knot?**

The Comic Fan gets confused at this.

Lincoln: What?

Lori: It means if you will get into a relationship, Lincoln.

Lincoln (Smiles): Thanks. But no, we are friends.

**Number 4: Clyde, Have you met Sid yet? If you had do you think she or any girl other than Lori is cute and start a. Possible relationship with? Its time for you to get over Lori. I'm asking this because I care bro.**

Clyde: Thanks for caring but I still need to try to not be crazy in her. However, as we know, she doesn't mind. Soo... It will be hard.

Lori (Blushing in embarrassment): Yeah... That moment was awkward.

Author: I agree. "Change of Heart" was not good.

**Number 5: Lincoln, What Do You Think Of Tony Stark Dying In Endgame?**

Author: Uh oh... How I can make Lincoln answer this? I didn't see the movie. THANK YOU, SPOILERS!

Lincoln (Sympathetic): No need to be like that. I couldn't see the movie either because I was working for my show.

Author (Smiles): Thanks...

**Number 6: Louds what was your reaction to the portals scene in Avengers Endgame?**

Louds: Fantastic!/Memorable!/Not real but very interesting./Awesome!

**Number 7: Rita: How often are your children NOT grounded?**

Rita (Sighs): Unfortunately, more Lincoln than my daughters. I ground them many times but Lincoln ends up being more but thanks to when it wasn't his fault or for a reasonable reason that I didn't let him explain.

Author: Wow... The script of Broken Bond reflected you very well.

Rita: I know.

**Number 8: Tabby: if you, Sam and Luna were a band together, what position would you be in and why?**

Tabby: In the drums part. I don't have the best singing (Not that I'm bad) and it's hard for me to play on a guitar. No offense, but it really confuses me.

**Number 9: Lincoln: Any guide on how to write stories since you did write a comic before?**

Lincoln: Think about the idea you want to do, develop in your thoughts, write it, revise it if there is something you want to remove or add and if you want to explain more the things and read it to see if there are no orthography errors.

Author: Hey! It's what I do in these fanfictions!

**Number 10: Lisa: Would you consider creating Artificial Intelligence to help in your experiments or would you still have humans help you out?**

Lisa: Humans. Artificial Intelligence is not trustful yet and needs to be more developed to ensure safety.

**Number 11: Stella: Do you still keep tabs on the UAAP back in the Philippines? If so, who's your favorite team?**

Stella: No. I don't anymore. Sorry.

**Number 12: Lucy: Could you write a haiku for your friend Haiku?**

Luan and Fernando try to hold their laughter but fail to do that.

Luan: The names matches! HAHAHA!

Fernando (Lying down, banging the floor with his fist): HAHAHA! It surely is.

Meanwhile, Lucy gives the haiku for Haiku. She reads it and smiles at the Gothic Loud.

Haiku: Thanks for this. It's inspiring.

Lucy: You're welcome.

**Number 13: Luna and Sam: First, congratulations on the two of you being together. When you're done being rockstars, how do you plan to share your knowledge of music to those wanting to play as well?**

Luna: Maybe turning into music teachers in a place where we aren't known.

Sam: Or participate in inspirational tv shows or something like that. Also, thanks!

**Number 14: hey so just wanna say God loves you just the way you are and He thinks you're special, and I agree.**

Everyone: Aww... Thanks, my friend/dude/reader!

**Number 15: Lori: When's the wedding for you and Bobby?**

Lori was smiling at this and is dreaming about this happening.

Lori: Don't rush the things up. We still need to graduate from University. Then, we will think about that.

**Number 16: Lynn Sr are you friends with Homer Simpson, Hank Hill, and Bob Belcher?**

Lynn Sr.: No. Who are them?

Fernando: I ask too who is Hank and Bob.

Lola (Raising an eyebrow): What about that Homer?

Fernando: It's from a cartoon.

Lola: Oh...

**Number 17: Luna sing Cruella de Vil, please.**

_Luna (Singing):_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella De Vil_

_If she doesn't scare you_

_No evil thing will_

_To see her is to_

_Take a sudden chill_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_The curl of her lips_

_The ice in her stare_

_All innocent children_

_Had better beware_

_She's like a spider waiting_

_For the kill_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Everyone claps at her.

Author: Wow...You are very better than Cruella de Vil herself.

Luna: Thanks!

**Number 18: Luna you sing with Ella from TDPI.**

The two teens were about to sing until Chris McLean stormed in.

Chris (Serious): Sorry but I won't let her sing!

Everybody (Annoyed): GET OUT FROM HERE! THAT TOTAL DRAMA SEASON ALREADY ENDED FOR YEARS!

Lynn Jr. kicks out Chris and Luna and Ella starts singing. In the end, we see birds with Ella while Luna was with one bird. The Louds and Fernando clapped at them, with a tear of happiness falling in each other.

Everybody: BRAVO!

**Number 19: Leni do you cheerleading with Samey from TDPI.**

Samey is now cheerleading and she is very good. However, in the middle, Leni...

Leni: Cheer up more, team! Cheer up!

Samey (Stops cheerleading and looks at her confused): Leni, we were supposed to do cheerleading.

Leni: And that is what I'm doing: I'm cheering up the team! I'm leading the cheering!

Samey facepalms at this confusion.

**Number 20: Lucy and Lincoln: Have you watched Lucifer on Netflix?**

Lucy: No, we don't.

Lincoln: We don't have Netflix, in the first place.

Author: Me neither.

**Number 21: Bobby, do you see angels in Lori through her beautiful eyes? If you do, tell her that.**

Bobby: Hey Babe! Read this question that is what I see in your eyes.

Lori: Ok. (Reads the question) Do you really see angels in my eyes?

Bobby: Yes and, as the reader said, your eyes are beautiful too.

Lori (Lovestruck and hugging him): AWWW... Thanks, Boo Boo Bear.

**Number 22: Lincoln: who is your current girlfriend because you seriously need one since Ronnie Anne is your sister in law.**

Lincoln (Facepalming): You are on the road of how my sisters react. But, to answer, I still not have. But I might get anyone I know.

**Number 23: Lincoln: how would you like if you're in one class with Clyde, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Papa Wheelie, Flat Tire, Paige, Ronnie Anne, Sydney Chang, Girl Jordan, Kat, Mollie, and Stella?**

Lincoln: It would be very good, to say the truth.

**Number 24: Luan, do you put care and effort in your pranks so that your family doesn't get seriously hurt?**

Luan: Of course! I want to have fun! Not killing or sending to the hospital anybody! God... There is even a fanfiction of the author about that: Luan's Fight.

* * *

Fernando: Okay guys. We closed the submissions!

Lori: Good. (Yells at upstairs) LISA! DID YOU FINISH?!?

Lisa (Getting downstairs, with the brain swapper machine): Yes!

Tabby (Happy of relief): Finally! I want to go back to my body!

Lincoln: Me too!

Lisa: Alright... Time to turn it on!

The prodigy clicks on a button and the brain swapper machine shoot at Lincoln and Tabby. After some seconds, the brains swapped and Lincoln and Tabby went back to normal.

Lincoln and Tabby: YAY!

Lynn Jr.: That is good that you two gone back to normal. And now... (Looks to Lincoln) Time to you do that thing you said that you will do after your brains are swapped.

Later, we see the Louds and Fernando sitting at a building's bench and Lincoln is doing the curling game with his teammates. In the end, Lincoln's team won. Then, he gets out and goes to his family and to my OC.

Lincoln: Did you saw it?

Luna: Yes, we saw Little Bro!

Lynn Jr.: Very cool, Lincoln! (Punches softly his shoulder) And for a guy that didn't have many interest in sports.

Lincoln: Yeah... I know...

Fernando: In the next game, I will remember to record that through my phone.

Author: And there is the third episode. Also, if you didn't saw it, I'll tell: If you want, ask questions to Fernando. I'll allow that. Anyways, see you soon!

Announcer: Sorry guys but the Curling Club will have to close earlier. There is an invasion of mosquitoes happening.

Everyone (Shocked): WHAT?!?

The episode finally ends with a bunch of mosquitoes trying to attack the Louds and Fernando.


	5. Episode 4

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 1)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Fourth Episode**

* * *

The episode starts with the Louds and Fernando sitting or on the sofa or in the ground.

Everybody (Happy): Hey guys!

Lori (Sighs): We literally need to change this part of the introduction. It's getting repetitive.

Author: Maybe you're right.

Lincoln: Anyways, welcome to 4th episode of Loud Question!

Fernando: And god... There are many questions! Why you didn't limit them like you always do?

Author: HEY! The questions pop up when we two were sleeping!

Fernando sighs at this.

Luna: Don't be hard on yourself, dude. You will just do with 30 of them.

Lola (Bored): Seriously? This is more than we normally answer!

Author: We need to adapt to the number of questions we receive! Be patient!

Fernando: Sigh... And from all of these questions, none of them are for me. But let's not be sad: I can't force anyone to do that. Let's start the questions.

Louds: Alright!

* * *

**Number 1: Lynn, say wazzup Sofie or everybody will give you a turbo wedgie. Then blow up Lily.**

Lynn Jr. (Not happy with that): Wazzup Sofie! (Clears her throat) Who is her? And NO WAY I will blow up Lily! I'm not crazy!

**Number 2: Loud Sisters: I know none of you were in this specific episode but I don't want Lincoln to find out... did you hear about what happened at Girl Jordan's pool party?**

Lori: Uh... No. What happened?

Author: I can tell.

I tell them what happened at that night and try to hold the laughter. But they fail and, in the middle of that, Lincoln appears confused.

Lincoln: What are you laughing at?

Loud Girls (Stop laughing and blank faces): NOTHING!

Lincoln (Raises an eyebrow): Okay...?

**Number 3: Lisa, have you met Jimmy Neutron and Dexter?**

Lisa: Yes, on the internet. But or Jimmy's robot dog ends up having a bug or Dexter's sister interrupts our talks.

**Number 4: Lana and Lynn, wrestle each other.**

Lynn Jr.: Sorry but, again, I'm not cra- OW!

The athlete got interrupted when Lana started to wrestle with her. In the end, due to Lynn not being prepared, she lost.

Lynn Jr. (Hurt): Dang it!

Lana (Raising her fists in the air): I WON!

**Number 5: Lori, what if Carol flirted with Bobby?**

Lori: I don't think that she would even do it. But if she does, (Smiles strangely and angry) I will have a "talk" with her.

**Number 6: START THE TIMER!**

Everybody: HUH? What timer?

Then, appears a five-seconds timer. When the time is up, everyone was ejected from the house to the front yard.

**Number 7: loud kids including lily could you escape kidnaping hands and feet tied up mouth duct-taped shut.**

Author: First of all, why you include Lily? She is just a baby! I'll do it just with the rest. FERNANDO! TIE AND DUCT TAPE THE REST UP!

Fernando: Alright!

After half of an hour, all the Loud siblings (Except Lily) are tied up and duct-taped. They try to escape and, after one hour, Lynn Jr. and Luna could get out. Half of an hour later, was Lori, Leni, and Lisa. After two more hours, the only that couldn't escape was Lola.

Lana (When the pageant girl finally escapes): God... How did you take that long?

Lola: Was not easy!

**Number 8: Lori, how would you react if Bobby joined the military?**

Lori imagines that happening and cries of grief.

Fernando: This explains how she would react.

Rest of Louds (Nodding): True!

**Number 9: Leni: Will you ever pass your driving test?**

Leni: I hope that I finally pass that test!

**Number 10: Lisa, how close do you consider yourself and Darcy?**

Lisa: As good friends, in not scientific words.

**Number 11: Bobby, Imagine Lori in the most beautiful way possible.**

Bobby (Sighs): I can't.

Lori (Surprised): What? Why?

Bobby (Smiles): Because you are soo beautiful for me that I can't imagine more than that.

Lori (Smiles): Aww... Thanks!

**Number 12: Lori, can you imagine a zoom into your eye and Bobby reflected in your pupil?**

Lori: Yes I can. I will sho-

Author: Sorry but our budget doesn't cover that part, in this fanfic!

Lori sighs at that.

**Number 13: Luan in Funny Business Inc., how much is it to hire you as a magician or clown?**

Luan: How I can say? I don't CLOWN that! HAHAHA! Get it? (Clears her throat) But seriously, I don't count the times.

**Number 14: Lynn and Ronnie Anne could you two compete in a Martial Art contest together?**

Lynn Jr.: Ok, THIS time I can!

Ronnie Anne: Soo what are we waiting for?

Lynn Jr. (Excited): Let's do it.

Later, we see the Loud House's front door breaking, with the Loud Athlete being launched to the front yard by the skateboarder's girl.

Lynn Jr. (Getting up): NOT EVEN WHEN I WANT? SERIOUSLY?

**Number 15: Lincoln between RTS and FPS games, which is better for you? (assuming your age is valid for the content)**

Lincoln (Happy): BOTH!

**Number 16: Lincoln and Clyde, GDI or Nod?**

Lincoln and Clyde look to each other, in confusion.

Lincoln: Huh?

Clyde: I'm confused as you. Author, you know what is that?

Author: No. I tried to research but still couldn't understand.

**Number 17: Lori and Leni how long would it normally take to fix your hairs in your respective manners?**

Lori: Not much for me. Only 10 minutes. 5, if I'm in need of being faster.

Leni: For me takes 15 if I'm not in school days.

Everyone was shocked at this. Then, the two Loud older blondes laugh.

Lori: You really think that we take that time?

Leni: That is not true. I take only 4 minutes.

Lori: I take 2 minutes!

**Number 18: Sam and Tabby are your favorite colors the colors of your streaks, which by the way looks awesome on you two?**

Sam and Tabby: To say the truth, yes!

**Number 19: Lincoln: how is your friendship going with Girl Jordan?**

Lincoln: Good. Why?

**Number 20: Hey Luan, do you remember that Maggie girl?**

Luan: Yes. We are even friends at school.

**Number 21: Lincoln, the infinity gauntlet is yours to wield.**

Lincoln (Backing away, scared): Sorry but I won't use it. One wrong gesture and I'll delete anyone.

After that, he runs away to avoid having it.

**Number 22: Luna, Sam, and Tabby, do you wear your boots barefoot or with socks?**

Luna, Sam, and Tabby: Socks!

Author: Ok, this is getting boring. (Reads the next question) Fernando! This one is interesting!

**Number 23: Girl Jordan, privately do you feel any sympathy for what happened to Lincoln at your pool party?**

Girl Jordan blushes and rubs her back.

Girl Jordan (Nervous): Yes... I guess.

Fernando (Tapping his elbow against Luna's arm): There is someone with a crush on a certain someone!

Luna (Smiles): That is true, Fhernandoh. But how do you know?

Fernando (Shrugs): It's basic. We don't need an expert to know it.

Luna: Oh ok.

**Number 24: Lola what do you think go Cozy Glow and Aquamarine?**

Lola: Meh. I'm not for ponies.

Lana (Off-Screen): Hey Lola! I found a DVD of Little Pony here!

Lola (Runs upstairs, angry): DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Lincoln: I guess that she doesn't like to admit.

**Number 25: Lori what would you do if you came across Yakko Wakko and Dot?**

Lori: I try to run away before they start annoying me.

Author: Wouldn't be better threatening them into Animal Pretzels?

Lori (Shaking her head): They wouldn't take it seriously and joke about that. And more: I don't threaten like that anymore.

Lana: But you did to me when I-

Lori (Raising her fist): DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

**Number 26: WARNING! POSSIBLE NEGATIVE SENTENCE!**

Fernando (Confused): Huh? Why this is here?

Author: I added that. It's something that the Loud girls may not like hearing.

The Loud Sisters gulp at this.

**Loud sisters no offensive but you girls had NO right to prank Lincoln like that or claim he was " Ignoring you " in Sounds. If you girl wants to see what ignoring someone really is like looking at Samson from Camp Lazlo, the other campers can barely remember who he is and often brushes him raise at least Lincoln still talked to you and acknowledge your existence.**

The Loud girls see some clips of that Samson and get regretful.

Lola: Okay, we may get too far in this. BUT HE STILL IGNORED US!

Lynn Jr.: Uh... I don't think that you could say that.

It's shown Lincoln angry at this.

Lincoln: I JUST WANTED PEACE AND QUIET! YOU COULD JUST TAP MY SHOULDER, YOU...

The rest is another bomb of swearing of Lincoln.

Lori (Covering her ears): God... This is worse than in Lincoln's Therapy story!

**Number 27: Lori what would you o if Stan Smith was on your bed and you tell him to get out he simply snaps his fingers at you and says " Gone"? Oh and he's an adult.**

Lori ends up making an ugly and disgusted face.

Lori: I would call my dad/mom to GET HIM OUT FROM THERE!

**Number 28: Lincoln what do you think of Noby, Sneech and Big G?**

Lincoln: For Noby, he is too lazy. Sneech is just a rich bully and Big G... I don't think that I need to say anything.

Author: I had to research this.

Lincoln (Surprised): But you said that you know Doraemon!

Author (Annoyed): HEY! In my country, they are called Nobita, Suneo and "Gigante"! Give me a break!

Fernando: I have to agree. It really happens.

**Number 29: Rita how would you react if Lincoln got a tattoo to have a heart with the word mom on it?**

Rita: Not that isn't sweet but... It's still a tattoo. I have to remove it.

Fernando: Like Marge, from Simpsons, did to his son, by paying with her savings for Christmas presents?

Rita: What? No, Fhernandoh! I wouldn't do it with that savings. But, at least, I would take a picture of the tattoo first!

**Number 30: Lynn Sr if anyone of your teen daughters got pregnant would you march to the baby's daddy's house with a gun claiming you just want to ' talk ' to him?**

Lynn Sr. (Serious): You think that I'm what? A killer? I would just yell at him but accept that pregnancy.

* * *

Fernando: DONE! God... 30 questions! I think that this should be the official limit of questions for an episode!

Everybody else: Agreed!

Fernando (Looks to the readers, serious): And ask me questions too!

Author: Fernando, we already talked! They won't do it if you continue to insist!

Fernando (Sighs): Fine...

Author: Anyways, thanks for reading this episode. See you soon!

Then, Lisa runs away.

Lori (Confused): Lisa, where are you going?

Lisa (Worried): Sorry but I'm being catched by the FBI! Even for outside police like NCIS and Five-O!

Everybody else (Shocked): What?!?

The episode ends with Lisa hiding well and FBI, NCIS: Los Angeles and Hawaii Five-O police trying to find her. (Yup. Crazy part)


	6. Episode 5, Part 1

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 1)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Fifth Episode, Part 1**

* * *

We start with off-screen clapping and the Louds and Fernando appears sitting or in the couch, chairs or on the ground.

Everyone (Happy and waving): WAZZUP OUR FRIENDS!

Lincoln: Welcome to a new episode of Loud Question! Thanks for being with us, recently. Thanks to that, with the money we got from this show (Fanfics doesn't give money. I'm just making like this is a tv show), Build Studios and the Author decided to add some things to it!

Fernando: The first thing is the audience. (Waving again) HELLO!

Audience (Clapping): HELLO!

Luan:' Wow... This is a CLAPPING audience! HAHAHA! Get it?

It's heard off-screen giggles and groans, due to this joke.

Lori: Another thing that was added is music: In the middle of our reading, some English/Portuguese band/artist will play some song. It will be only until the first chorus of the song.

Author: Yeah... I can't pay for the full music!

Lola: Whatever! I just want the music that is chosen to be a good one.

Lucy (Popping out): I agree.

Everybody (Including the audience): AHH!!!

Lucy (Noticing that everyone end up being frightened of her, sighing): Dang it!

Lori: Ok. There is something else?

Luna: Yes, there is. Normally, as we said, there would be one song in the middle of the reading. But, since we divided the episode in two, there will be one at the end of this part and another at the start of the second part. GOT IT, DUDES?!?

The audience cheers at this.

Fernando: Soo... What are we waiting for? Let's read the questions!

Everybody: Yeah!

* * *

**Number 1: Which song in Prince of Egypt do any of you think is awesome?**

**The Plagues**

**Deliver Us**

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

**When You Believe**

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lincoln, Lola, Lisa, and Lily: When You Believe!

Luan, Lucy, Lana, and Author: Through Heaven's Eyes!

Lynn Jr. and Fernando: Deliver Us!

If you want to know 4 more people's opinions...

Clyde: Through Heaven's Eyes!

Ronnie Anne: The Plagues!

Rita: When You Believe!

Lynn Sr.: Through Heaven's Eyes!

**Number 2: Also Lincoln, sing I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons to your sisters!**

Lincoln clears his throat and starts singing.

_Lincoln:_

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me_

_I know I let you down, didn't I?_

_So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me_

_Well I'm just a slave unto the night_

_Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me_

_Remember when I broke you down to tears_

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me_

_I gave you hell through all the years_

_So I, I bet my life, I bet my life_

_I bet my life for you_

_I, I bet my life, I bet my life_

_I bet my life for you_

Everyone claps at this singing and the Loud Sisters cries of happiness for this good song.

Luna: Hey! It's chosen songs by the Author and Build Studios. No songs were chosen by the readers! No offense!

**Number 3: Lori, give Bobby a big smooch on the cheek.**

Lori: Okay!

In that, the Phone Girl kisses her boyfriend's cheek.

Bobby (Smiles): Thanks, babe.

**Number 4: Luna, First of all, thanks for the inspiration for liking Rock music. I was at first only liking rap music but now I like both. And also helping me come out of the closet. Now I'm a proud pansexual and nobody can bring me down. My question is why are you not in the hall of fame yet. Your music is really rocking. P.S. You and sam are really beautiful and you guys deserve each other. :)**

Luna (Smiling): First of all, thanks and you're welcome! Second, I really don't know. Maybe it's for not be that known.

**Number 5: Lincoln: do you still remember Paige, the ginger-haired girl from the arcade, are the two of you still in touch with each other?**

Lincoln: Yes but I discovered that she wasn't from this city soo only by internet chat. We decided to be only friends since video games are the only thing that we have in common.

Author: Uh oh. I don't think that you will like the next question.

Lincoln (Confused): Huh? Why?

**Number 6: Lincoln, I dare you to ask Paige out or be Lisa's test subject and everybody's servant.**

Then, in a second, the white-haired boy disappears. Everyone, including the audience, was surprised at this velocity of running away.

Author: Hey! I told him that he won't like it!

Lori: Yeah... Let's not force him to accept this. We won't make him a servant or test subject either.

Everyone: Agreed!

**Number 7: Luna, are you and lincoln really close to each other.**

Luna: Yes, we are! We have similar taste in music and we always could count on each other in most of the times.

**Number 8: Lincoln, I dare you to learn an instrument and start a band with whoever you choose**

Then, appears Lincoln playing drums while Luna is playing in her guitar.

Lincoln: Done! It's a good duo band.

**Number 9: WARNING: ANNOYING QUESTION!**

Fernando: And... There is another type of warning. And it's for Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne (Confused): Why that question would be annoying?

**Ronnie Anne: When are you going to stop denying that Lincoln's your boyfriend? Everyone can see it plain as day**

The Latina winks two times fast and gets annoyed and a little infuriated at this.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks for adding the warning, author. Anyways... (Clears her throat and yells) SERIOUSLY? WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!

**Number 10: Lori, what would you do if someone kidnapped Lincoln or any of your siblings?**

Author (Thinking): To show how she will react, we will make it real with ALL of the siblings.

Later, it's seen Lori with her siblings, hugging, while the kidnapper literally turned into a human pretzel.

Lori: I'm glad for you being alright, guys.

Lincoln: We are glad too for saving us, Lori.

**Number 11: Luan, what's your favorite musical?**

Luan: I have no preference. I just watch them.

**Number 12: Lincoln, there are some fanfics out there about you committing the ultimate final act, can you and your family tell us how you feel about those plots?**

Lincoln (Confused): Ultimate Final Act? You mean what? (Realizes what may it be) You are referring to suicide or running away?!? Well... I would be shocked for the writers thinking that dark, even that was for a good reason why "I" did it.

Louds: We have the same opinion!

**Number 13: How come it takes more than one squirrel to screw in a Lightbulb?**

Everyone, including the audience, gets confused at this.

Luan: What in the world are you saying, dude/dudette?

**Number 14: hey Louds it's the police Lola loud you are under arrest for blackmail and being a brat.**

Lola (Running away): YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!

At that, the police try to chase her but fail since she was too fast.

**Number 15: Lynn, I dare you to beat up Carly and Sam from iCarly.**

Author: COME ON! I LOVED THAT SHOW!

Lynn Jr.: Me too! Why you want I beat them up?!?

Then, appears Sam, from ICarly, trying to steal the athlete's sandwich.

Lynn Jr.: HEY YOU!

Then, Sam and Lynn Jr. form a fighting smoke.

Carly (Appearing): SAM! STOP!

In that, Carly joins in that beating to take Sam away.

**Number 16: Lori, are you friends with Candace Flynn?**

Appears Lori talking with Candace, on her phone.

Lori: Yes, we are. Let's say that is my long-distance friend.

Candace: Agreed!

**Number 17: Lisa, are you friends with Susan and Mary Test?**

Lisa: No. Do you think that I know all the smart people in the world?

**Number 18: hey loud parents if you could win 5,000 dollars but only if you could make your kids (except lily) all be quiet for 1 day how would you do it?**

Rita and Lynn Sr. try to think about something.

Lynn Sr.: Maybe... Making the house Lockdown?

The audience gasps at that.

Rita: Sorry but we can't think of something better.

**Number 19: Leni I dare you to sew.**

Leni goes upstarts to do what she was asked to do. One hour later, she gets downstairs, with a red sweater.

Leni: Done! You like it, reader?

**Number 20: Lori what would you do if Billy and Mandy were in your room?**

Lori: This time, since they are kids, I don't know.

Author: Let's make it happen.

Lori (Shocked): WHAT?

The oldest Loud sibling runs upstairs and enters on her room, to see the two kids there.

Lori (Angry): GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Billy (Scared and running away): SORRY! SORRY!

Lori (Looks to Mandy): I SAID TO GET OUT OF MY-

Then, Lori notices Mandy's serious expression that ends up being creepy. Then...

Lori (Trembling and going away): Okay, you can stay the time you want. (Runs away) AHHHH!!!

Author: Never mess with one of my favorite shows!

**Number 21: Lynn what do you think of a team killer someone who sabotages their own team on PURPOSE!?**

Lynn Jr. (Making fists): A COWARD IDIOT!

**Number 22: Lori what would you do if Lincoln interrogated you again only this time he brings with him Tim the Bear and like how he treated to maul Donna if she didn't tell the truth about faking her injuries to Cleveland Tim would maul you if you tried any funny business.**

Lori (Starts sweating): God... This is complicated.

Lincoln (Sighs): Next question!

**Number 23: Loud's our you bummed you're never included in the Nicktoons unite games?**

Loud Girls: Meh... We are not for that.

Lincoln(Serious): YES, I'm BUMMED!

**Number 24: Loud's what do you think of Cartoon Network Invaded (Both as a whole and with its individual episodes)**

Louds: Very interesting! We want to watch it!

**Number 25: Lori and Leni, what do you think of this nickname for you two? "The Blonde Beauties"**

Lori: That is a fantastic nickname!

Leni: Agreed! It is like totes good!

* * *

Fernando: Okay guys! Part 1 done. Now let's welcome to an english singer!

The audience claps and the song starts, revealing that the singer is Adele.

**_Adele, Set Fire To The Rain_**

_Adele:_

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,_

_Your name_

Part 1 ends with everyone clapping at this part of the song.


	7. Episode 5, Part 2

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 1)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Fifth Episode, Part 2**

* * *

Part 2 starts with a singer getting to the stage and start singing, revealing a certain Portuguese singer.

**_Anselmo Ralph, Não Me Toca (English Version)_**

_Anselmo Ralph:_

_I said I was an innocent baby_

_And was not this man be what you said_

_But your jealousy put cotton in your ear._

_I told you I loved you and you clueless_

_I was called to dance your ass song_

_But I did not mind and devoted heart._

_And the rest of the world I wanted to know_

_Did you see my world and did everything that was not to see a smile on you was good._

_My phone and email you had the pin_

_I gave you a thousand reasons to trust me, none of which was enough for you._

_So now do not touch me, (I do not care for kisses)_

_Do not touch me not (want to know hugs)_

_Do not touch me, do not tell me your love..._

_So now I will not touch (do not care if they fine)_

_Do not touch me (I do not know if this evil)_

_Do not touch me, for thee am I always the villain._

Everyone claps due to this music and the Louds and Fernando reappear.

Everyone (Happy and waving): WAZZUP OUR FRIENDS!

Lincoln: Welcome back!

Fernando: Let's do the next 26 questions, shall we?

Everyone (Including audience): YEAH!

Luna: Soo what are we waiting for, dudes! LET'S START THIS SECOND PART!

The audience cheers as Fernando reads the questions.

* * *

**Number 26: Lincoln, 1. What is with Lisa and the government?**Lincoln shrugs at this.

**Number 27: 2. Plan on trying Fallout? **

Lincoln: Yes. The game looks very cool!

**Number 28: 3. When you Finish with Ace Savvy, Could you read Watchmen?**

Lincoln (Confused): Who?

**Number 29: Lincoln, how did it feel being in Tabby's body and did you speak in her voice while in it?**

Lincoln: No offense Tabby, but I felt strange and weird. And yes. I spoke in her voice.

Tabby: Don't worry, dude. I felt strange and weird too.

**Number 30: Lana and Lola, can you change to your twin's clothes for the rest of the episode?**

Lola and Lana (Shocked): WHAT?!?

Then, by a snap of fingers, the clothes are changed and, with that, they make an ugly face.

Lola: EWW! I'M GROSS IN THESE CLOTHES!

Lana: EWW! I'M VERY GIRLISH IN THESE CLOTHES! (Looks to Lola) And, at least, you don't use those clothes two times!

**Number 31: Lucy and Haiku, is immortality a curse or a blessing?**

Lucy and Haiku: Curse!

Author: It's because you will lose the ones that you love?

Lucy and Haiku: That isn't obvious?

**Number 32: Luna and Luan, I think you two really fit together with your respective likes, is it often that you two perform together?**

Luna: Not much.

Luan: But we still perform together sometimes.

Luna and Luan: And thanks!

**Number 33: Rusty, Zach, Liam and Stella, I think that Jay Baruchel, Ben Stiller, Blake Shelton, and Mila Kunis should voice you as adults. Can you imagine that?**

Rusty and Zach don't know how to imagine their voices, while Liam and Stella can.

Liam: Fantastic!

Stella: Very intriguing to me! (Looks to Rusty and Zach) You can't imagine why?

Rusty: I don't even know who he is!

Zach: Me neither.

**Number 34: Luna, do you like Iron Weasel from that Disney XD show, I'm In The Band?**

Luna (Serious): I don't like it. (Gets suddenly excited) I LOVE IT!

**Number 35: Lana, are you friends with Edith from Despicable Me?**

Lana: No. I'm not.

Author: I know the movie franchise but I don't know how to put them together.

**Number 36: Lucy: how would you feel if you are in the little nightmares environment with you as the main character?**

Lucy (Smiles): Very high-minded.

**Number 37: Lincoln: do you consider Paige to be your friend or a potential love interest?**

Lincoln: Just friends!

**Number 38: For Mr. and Mrs. Loud: if your son became a hero with his friends are you proud of him?**

Rita: Yes, we would.

Lynn Sr.: Helping and saving others are noble acts!

**Number 39: If Lori with Bobby and Lincoln with Ronnie ends up getting married, would their children be called double cousins? (I read about the legality of such a relationship. It's fine after all, no prohibition at all)**

Before anyone could answer...

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne (Mad, annoyed and yelling): WE AREN'T A COUPLE!

**Number 40: Who's up for the Samyang Spicy Noodle Challenge? Winners get a price! Anything you desire that is!**

Author: On your marks... Get set... GO!

The Louds (except Lily, of course) Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Fernando start the challenge by eating the spicy noddles. After 1 minute, the Portuguese man and the African American boy are out, as they get out of the house, with the mouth in fire and drinking some water at some lagoon. After 20 seconds, the beautiful girl is out too. Then, the fashion one and the spooky one are next. Lincoln, Luan, Lana, Luna, Lori, and Lisa loses too. In the end... Lynn Jr. wins against Ronnie Anne.

Lynn Jr.: I WON! I WON! I WO-AAHHHH!

In that, she runs to the kitchen and drinks some milk.

Author: For winning this, Lynn Loud Jr. will get a ticket to a soccer match between Benfica and Sporting, in Lisbon!!!

Lynn Jr. (Happy but with the mouth still burning): YEA-AAAAHHH!!!

**Number 41: Luan and Luna, watch Naruto is Michael Jackson by Djaxs archive**

Luan and Luna watch the video and...

Luan (Laughing): HAHAHA! Very funny!

Luna (Confused): To say the truth, even that I know who is Michael Jackson, it's weird.

**Number 42: Also everybody, Do you think you guys would have better if your show was on MTV with a teen rating?**

Everybody (Including audience): NO!

**Number 43: Fernando: what do you like the most about working with the Louds?**

Silence is heard. Then, Fernando gets impatient.

Fernando: Nobody will answer to the question?

Everyone groans, in frustration.

Luna: Really dude?!?

Lori: You wanted this and you ask to someone answer?

Author: Fernando, did you even paid attention to where it says that the question is for who?

Fernando: Uh... No. Let me read again. (Reads the question again and gets wide eyes and a surprised face) A question for me?!? Thanks! And sorry for not answering right away! Normally, there are no questions for me. (Clears his throat) To answer, what I like more when I'm working with the Louds is that they are full of surprises and of chaos in the adventures they got.

**Number 44: Fernando, Luna, and Luan: watch the video "Talis reacts to "What does the Fox Say" and tell me what you think of it.**

The three persons watch that video and when it ends...

Fernando and Luan (Giggling a little): HAHAHA!

Luan: I really like when he gets annoyed by the "fox noises".

Fernando: Me too!

They do a high five for having the same opinion.

Luna: I prefer when he gets irritated due to most of the video.

**Number 45: Bobby, look deep into Lori's eyes and you will see you're future with her.**

Bobby: You ask very much for moments with us. Not that I don't like... Ok, let's do it! (Looks on her eyes) I think that the future will be very fantastic, babe!

Lori: Really Boo Boo Bear? Great!

**Number 46: Sam, can you listen to The Prophet's Ascension from the CNC4 OST.**

Sam tries to listen to it but, after some seconds, she runs away, while blocking her ears, with her fingers.

Sam: I STILL CAN HEAR THIS!

**Number 47: Lucy and Haiku, how do you girls feel about Kane and his background (Kane from Command and Conquer)?**

Lucy and Haiku (Confused): What is that?!?

Author: I only know the music because I investigated it but I never played the game.

**Number 48: Stella, do you like to customize and build your own devices (like computers and other modified items)?**

Stella: Yes, I like it.

**Number 49: Tabby, Giggles, Haiku, and Polly, are you 4 aware that Lincoln was somewhat forced to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance by his sisters? And are you on good terms with him after?**

Then, in a second, Lynn Jr., Luna, Luan and Lucy appear on the ground, hurt, and Tabby, Giggles, Haiku, and Polly appear near to Lincoln.

Lincoln (Raising an eyebrow): You know that you could just talk to them, right?

Polly (Shrugs, as everyone else): Yes but it's to make them know to not force anyone to do that!

Tabby, Giggles, and Haiku: Agreed!

Lincoln: Ok but please don't stop being friends with them, just for this.

Tabby, Giggles, Haiku, and Polly: We weren't going to do that, in any way!

**Number 50: Lincoln, if you have a fire elemental what would you like to do with it?**

Appears a fireplace. Then, fire is launched to the wood inside and starts burning. It's revealed that Lincoln is the one that launched the fire.

Lincoln: To heat people and... (From nowhere, takes a wooden stick with a marshmallow tucked into it) This!

After heating the marshmallow, he eats it.

**Number 51: Lucy can you sing, please?**

Lucy (Sighs): Sorry but I don't like singing very much. I only do it to some specific situations. No offense, Luna!

Luna: None took, sister!

* * *

Fernando: And there is! Thanks for all of these questions!

Lori: But please... Don't ask too many. We can only limit 30 questions per chapters!

Louds: Agreed!

Author: And there is! Thanks again and I see you soon for next episode!

The audience claps and cheers at this. Meanwhile, a school bus...

CRASH!*

...Hits the house and enters here, by the dining room... Where there is the stage.

Lisa: WHAT? This is impossible! This scholar transport normally is driven by the school days and by the daylight!

Then, appears from that bus, a boy called Finn from Kikiwaka's Camp show. Ups... I put the translation to English of the Portuguese title. I'm talking about Bunk'd show.

Finn (Rubs his head's back): Hey... I wanted to drive the bus again!

Everybody facepalms again.

Finn: And... (Gets scared) THERE IS A BEAR TRYING TO CHASE ME!

The episode officially ends, with everyone trying to escape from that bear.


	8. Episode 6

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 1)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Sixth Episode**

* * *

The episode starts with clapping and the Louds and Fernando waves at the readers.

Everybody (Happy): WAZZUP OUR FRIENDS!

Lincoln: Welcome to a new episode of Loud Question!

Lori: Now, let's read the questions!

Fernando: WAIT! The author has something to say!

Lana: Really? What is?

Author: I'm announcing that I may change the 4th rule. In my country, the 4th season is going to be launched at the end of the week or by the weekend.

Lori: Really? Good. Maybe I could tell your girlf-

Lincoln (Annoyed): WE AREN'T A COUPLE!

Fernando: Okay, let's not create a fight. Let's answer the questions!

**Number 1: Leni: Will you ever outgrow your ditziness?**

Leni: If the other meaning of the sentences stops being too difficult to understand!

Fernando (Sighs): You're not the only one that wishes for that...

**Number 2: I dare the Loud Sisters to beat up Miley Cyrus.**

Loud Sisters (Confused): Huh? Why?

Someone of the audience (Joking): HEY LUNA! MILEY CYRUS SAID THAT YOUR MUSIC IS HORRIBLE!

Luna (Mad): WHAT?

The rocker girl runs away to give a beating.

The same person in the audience: WAIT! I WAS JOK- (Notices that she already went away) Ups...

Author (Sighs): Let's continue.

**Number 3: Luan, I got a joke for you. Why do fish swim in saltwater? Because pepper water makes them sneeze!**

Luan: HAHAHA! THAT WAS VERY FUNNY!

**Number 4: Paige: are you going to meet Lincoln again any time soon?**

Paige (Shrugging): We may schedule someday to go to the arcade but I still don't know when.

**Number 5: Lana, what's your opinion on Pokémon?**

Lana: Some pokemons are very cute, to say the truth. The game itself, it's a good game.

Lola (Calling out, offscreen): Hey Lana! The Pika... Something you ordered, is already here!

Lana (Running to what she ordered): DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!

**Number 6: Hey, Lori? Do you plan on watching the amazon prime series The Boys?**

Lori: What is that? I don't even have Amazon Prime!

**Number 7: Lucy, Ever meet Alessa Gillespie?**

Lucy: Scary. (Starts trembling of fear) Too scary for my dark tastes...

**Number 8: Lincoln, Do you also plan on playing Resident Evil?**

Lincoln: For now, NO WAY! I don't want to scare like last time with that movie!

**Number 9: Lana, MTV's Fear Factor called, They want you to appear on their latest episode.**

Lana (Shocked): Too dangerous! Even for me!

**Number 10: And Lynn Senior, Ever baked a Black Forest Cake? It's from Portal.**

Lynn Sr. (Confused): What?!?

**Number 11: hey louds what punishment do each of you think is appropriate for a child who swears constantly the options are 1. mouth washed out with soap 2. sock stuffed in mouth 3. mouth taped shut**

Author: Someone swears to see what option.

Fernando (Snap his fingers, at getting an idea): I got this!

Then, the Portuguese man slaps Lynn Jr.'s hand, letting her fall her smartphone.

Lynn Jr.: HEY! WHAT IS YOUR IDEA, YOU *CROAK!*

Rest of Louds: Option 2!

In that, we see the athlete, with her mouth stuffed with a sock.

**Number 12: For RA and Lincoln: Why do people think you two are a couple?**

The two kids look to each other at this.

Lincoln: To say the truth... I don't know.

Ronnie Anne: Me neither!

**Number 13: Loud sisters if Lincoln in Chores and Peace went on a Hunger Strike like Homer once did in which he refuses to eat or drink anything until he gets a new chore and he become coo skinny his rib cage is showing , would this make some of you girls trade your trades even if it's mostly out of pity ?**

Lori (Facepalms): This reader got us!

Lynn Jr.: Yup. We had to give up on this plan.

Loud Sisters: Agreed!

**Number 14: Loud's what do you think of US Acres?**

They watch some pages of this comic and in the end...

Louds: That is funny.

Luan: I agree. And AMERICAN! HAHAHA! Get it?

Everybody, including the audience, groans at this.

**Number 15: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne wrestle.**

At the front door, we see Lincoln open it and run away, while he screams and escapes from the skateboarder girl!

Lincoln (Scared): NO!

Ronnie Anne: Come on, Lame-O! I will get easy on you!

* * *

Author: Okay! This is getting intense. How about some music to calm down?

Everybody (Including audience): Yeah!

Author: Then, let's go!

Everyone claps and cheers when the band got to the stage.

**_Blue, All Rise_**

_Blue:_

_Yo, yo_

_Yo, yo_

_Your honor, please, gotta believe what I say_

_What I will tell happened just the other day_

_I must confess, 'cause I've had about enough_

_I need your help, gotta make this here thing stop_

_Baby, I swear I'll tell the truth_

_About all the things we used to do_

_And if you thought you had me fooled_

_I'm telling you now, objection overruled (here we go, oh, baby)_

_One for the money and the free rides_

_It's two for the lies that you denied_

_All rise_

_All rise (all rise)_

_Three for the calls you've been making_

_It's four for the times you've been faking_

_All rise (I'm gonna tell it to your face)_

_All rise (I rest my case)_

The audience claps at this song.

Fernando: Let's move on!

* * *

**Number 16: Lori what do you think of the Us Acres cast mostly Roy, Wade, Bo, Lanolin, and Cody?**

Lori: Even that I said that the comic was funny, the cast can get annoying at a certain point.

**Number 17: Chaz, what do you see when you look into Leni's eyes?**

Leni (Confused): Why the reader is asking that? When you see my eyes, there are only my eyes!

Everybody, including the audience, pinches their noses at this. Meanwhile, Chaz looks at her eyes and...

Chaz: Uh... Me?

**Number 18: Lincoln, are you tired of people shipping you with everyone under the sun? I mean you're 11 years old for crying out loud, right?**

Lincoln: Yes.

Silence. Then, Lincoln gets impatient at this.

Lincoln: This is all I have to say! Move to next question!

**Number 19: Lincoln Do You Watch Red Vs Blue**

Lincoln: Huh?

**Number 20: Fernando: There is a six-foot-tall man-eating chicken behind you.**

Fernando (With wide eyes): WHAT?!?

He turns around and sees this big chicken.

Fernando (Trembling of fear): Uh... Hi!

His name is Jeff and he wants to share his chicken with everyone.

Fernando (Raising his eyebrow): Oh really?

Jeff: Yup! There is! RAISE MY CHILDREN!

With that, Fernando and the Louds run away from the big amount of chickens.

**Number 21: Lucy: Listen to the song "Angel of Darkness"**

The spooky girl listens to this music.

Lucy (Starts dancing): Very catchy!

**Number 22: Lisa, with the brain swapper, can the brains of Lincoln and Stella be swapped next episode?**

Lisa: Fine. Just make questions for both!

**Number 23: Lincoln, have you met Fanboy and Chum Chum?**

Lincoln: Who?

Author: I'll spawn them.

Then, the two boys appear and end up making confusion, including annoying them.

Fernando and Me: HAHAHA!

Lincoln: You think that is funny?

Fernando: Yes!

Author: It was even one of my favorite cartoons!

**Number 24: Lincoln, do you ever hang out with Jordan and her friends once in a while as a change of pace?**

Lincoln: No but I and she are planning this.

**Number 25: Lincoln, if Lily wants you to do anything she asked for, would you do it? (PS she's so adorable)**

Lily blushes at that compliment.

Lincoln: Yes I would!

**Number 26: Lisa, I need to know this. Where are Kenan and Kel**

Lisa shrugs at this.

**Number 27: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Bobby, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne, can you do the ipecac and ALS ice bucket challenges, please?**

Author: Okay! THIS IS LAST TIME I WILL RESEARCH!

Later, we see them, laying on the ground, with vomiting and cold water.

Fernando: Yeah... It was a mistake.

**Number 28: Louds, you have been invited to join Overwatch and Talon. who do you join?**

Author: I SAID THAT I WON'T RESEARCH FOR THIS EPISODE!

* * *

Lincoln: I think that we can end this-

Author: WAIT! THERE IS ONE MORE QUESTION!

Lori: What it is?

**Number 29: Lincoln and Luna at the end of the chapter sing the Goodbye song from a bear in the big blue house**

Luna and Lincoln: Okay!

At this, they start singing.

_Lincoln: Hey, this was really fun_

_Luna: We hope you liked it too_

_Lincoln: Seems like we've just begun_

_Both: When suddenly we're through_

_Lincoln: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye_

_Both: Cause now it's time to go_

_Lincoln: But, hey, I say, well, that's OK_

_Luna: Cause we'll see you very soon, I know_

_Lincoln: Very soon, I know_

_Both: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye_

_Lincoln: And tomorrow, just like today_

_Luna: (Goodbye - today)_

_Both:_

_The moon, the bear and the Big Blue House_

_We'll be waiting for you to come and play_

_To come and play, to come and play_

_Lincoln: Bye now!_

At this, everybody cheers at this.

Lori: Thanks for coming, guys! See you soon!


	9. Episode 7

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 1)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Seventh Episode**

* * *

The audience claps at this, while the Louds, Stella and Fernando were on the sofa or on chairs. However, we see Lisa tied up on a chair while Lincoln and Stella were with serious and mad faces.

Everybody (Happy and waving, except Lincoln, Lisa, and Stella): WAZZUP OUR FRIENDS!

Luan: Welcome to a new episode of Loud Question!

Lola: If you're asking why Lisa is tied up and Lincoln and Stella are mad, it's because some reader asked to her switch Lincoln's brain to another person. This time, was with Stella.

Lincoln in Stella's Body: Very true. And since we two shall be in each other's bodies for ALL the episode, we decided to tie her up, for doing this again.

Lisa: It's not my fault somebody requested!

Stella in Lincoln's Body: Shut up, Lisa!

Fernando: Yeah... It's very bad. Anyways..., First of all, we added a cover for this show. If you want to see it, go to the top of this page. If you are on mobile (In a website), first click on Desktop Mode to do it. Now you may know what is my aspect.

Lucy: Second, we are happy to announce that the 4th rule will be deleted officially. The author already saw most of the episodes, soo there is no need for that rule.

Luna: And third, we changed the limit of questions. Now it will be 40 questions for our readers.

Lori: And more... Uh... There is something more to tell?

Everybody shakes their heads.

Lori: Alright. Let's go to the questions!

* * *

**Number 1: Lori: In "Driving Ambition" what do you call that sound when you met the coach from Fairway University? You did it like 3 times.**

Author: Sorry guys but... I didn't see this episode. Let's move on.

**Number 2: Lincoln: How much tip money did you make as a caddie?**

Author: This time, was possible to research.

Lincoln: From Lori, nothing. Grr... What an irony, you know?

**Number 3: Lucy: Remember that scene where Edwin lead Tristan off the cliff? I just had a nightmare except... you lead Lori and Leni off the same cliff, you won't do that to them, right?**

Lucy (Offended): What? Of course not! What made you think that?

**Number 4: Leni: After getting a job at Reiningers, how did you become best friends with your 2 co-workers Miguel and Fiona?**

Leni: Simple: We had the same interests.

**Number 5: Luan: During "Fool Me Twice" your family found a doppelganger double... did you happen to find a stunt double who looks like you by any chance?**

Luan (Sweating): Actually... I'm a double of her.

Everybody (Including audience): WHAT?

"Luan" messes her hair and cleans up her makeup, showing the real her.

Double: Yep. I am. She asked me to do this since there was a birthday party at this hour. And... She may come back right now.

With that, Luan enters the house, with comedy stuff, and sees everyone looking at her, including her double.

Luan (Facepalming): DANG IT! WHY YOU REVEALED TO THEM?!?

Double: It's not my fault: The question asked that!

**Number 6: Lana and Lola: Remember that heart shape pizza you ate? You didn't know Bobby sent it to Lori?**

Lana and Lola look to each other and rubs their heads' backs.

Lana: Ups...

Lola: Our mistake. Sorry, Bobby and Lori!

Bobby: No problem. At least, it ended up being useless.

**Number 7: Girl Jordan: if you have powers similar to Captain Marvel what'll you do?**

Girl Jordan: In the start, fly around the world.

**Number 8: Clyde: would you get jealous if Lincoln is hanging out with new friends?**

Clyde: Uh... Maybe...?

**Number 9: Lincoln, sing rotating bed by bones**

_Lincoln:_

_If you go, please come back_

_I don't know, how to act_

_When you're not here with me_

_I go crazy, I lose my head, I can't see_

_When you're not here with me_

_I hope you see, I need you in my sheets_

_If you go, please come back_

_I don't know, how to act_

_When you're not here with me_

_I go crazy, I lose my head, I can't see_

_When you're not here with me_

_I hope you see, I need you in my sheets_

Lincoln notes that Stella's voice is good at singing since he is in her body.

Lincoln: Not bad, Stella. You have a good voice to sing!

Stella (Blushing): Thanks.

**Number 10: Also, luan, you're cute**

Luan: Aww... Thanks!

**Number 11: Lily are you excited for the new Blues Clues series?**

Lily (Confused): Poo poo?

**Number 12: Luna, Sing Blood Gulch Blues**

_Luna:_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_That day we cruised_

_Down Blood Gulch Avenue_

_Red fighting Red_

_Blue fighting Blue_

_I against I_

_And me against you_

_Hop in my car_

_'Cause you know it won't have any doors_

_It runs like a cat, it drives on all fours_

_My car's like a puma, and it lands on all fours_

_Violets are blue_

_Roses are red_

_Living like this_

_We were already dead_

_And you know, when the shot comes along_

_We will take it_

_And you know, when the shot comes along_

_We will take it_

_And you know, when the shot comes along_

_We will take it_

_(Two, four, one, ten)_

_(Two, four, one, ten)_

_And you know, when the shot comes along_

_We will take it_

_And you know, when the shot comes along_

_We will take it_

_And you know, when the shot comes along_

_We will take it_

Everybody claps at this.

**Number 13: WARNING! OFFENSIVE QUESTION!**

Fernando: This one is for Rita.

Rita (Raising an eyebrow): Okay. What there is to be offensive?

**Rita, did you just dropped Leni on her head when she was 1?**

Rita (Mad and sarcastic): WOW! YOU ARE VERY NICE TO ME AND ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS!

**Number 14: Lynn: Could you able to teach Charlie Brown how to be a good team captain and a good pitcher?**

Lynn: Okay. Just give me one year and five months to train this weak boy!

Charlie Brown (Brothered): HEY!

**Number 15: Lori Bobby, I dare you to go through a whole day without being lovey-dovey to each other.**

Lori: Done!

Lincoln (Surprised): How? It just passed 5 seconds!

Lori: I took the time to travel from Lisa and fast forward to the future.

Lisa: HEY! IT'S A PROTOTYPE!

Lori (Shocked): WHAT?!?

Bobby (Surprised): Uh... Babe? Why you have a tail?

Lori looks to her butt and sees a tail. In that, she screams.

Author: This is the punishment for breaking the rules!

**Number 16: Lisa, can you listen to ERB Eastern vs Western Philosophers?**

Lisa listens to it and...

Lisa (Dances at this rap): My God! This rap is very catchy! Better with my favorite interest!

**Number 17: Lincoln, can you drink a 3-liter gallon of milk continuously?**

Lincoln: Uh... I don't think soo.

Lynn Jr. (Puts a 3-liter bottle on his mouth and he falls): There is why!

**Number 18: WARNING! POSSIBLE ANNOYING QUESTION!**

Fernando: And this is for... Stella!

Stella: What it is?

**Stella, privately, do you have a crush on Lincoln?**

Stella frowns at this.

Stella: Guys! I already said that I'm not on the market! (Thinks) I wouldn't mind dating him but... (Talks and blushes) Yup... That is...

Author (Thinking): Uh oh... A Love Triangle! Stella vs. Girl Jordan! Who will win? I won't bet because I don't mind about the ships. If two persons are happy with each other, I'm happy too!

**Number 19: Louds, is there any particular country you all would like to go to for vacation?**

Lynn Sr.: I think we can all agree to visit... Maybe... The Netherlands?

The other Louds nod.

Lincoln: But we would go to Portugal too. Fernando told us some interesting facts about some monuments and history of the country.

Fernando gives them two thumbs up.

**Number 20: This is for the 5 older Loud sisters. Would any of you want Mr. Sikowitz from Victorious as your teacher?**

All of them (Except Luan): Uh... No.

Luan: Come on! He may be weird but can be funny!

* * *

Fernando: Now, let's let a singer do her job.

The audience claps as the music starts.

**_Sabrina, Dança Comigo (English Version)_**

_Sabrina:_

_Come dance with me in the waves of adventure_

_I promise I will give you oceans of tenderness_

_The wind told me that you will always be my lover_

_Even the sky knows that you are the one I want to love, to love_

_Dance with me, I give you the sky that is in me_

_Dance with me, to all your wishes I will say yes_

_Dance with me, in your arms I will dream_

_Dance with me, I give you the moon, the sun, and the sea_

_Dance this song because it's all about you_

_It has rhythm and joy, that is what you give to me_

_In the melody, there's a light, a reason_

_In harmony, there's a strength that is a passion, passion_

_Dance with me, I give you the sky that is in me_

_Dance with me, to all your wishes I will say yes_

_Dance with me, in your arms I will dream_

_Dance with me, I give you the moon, the sun, and the sea_

Everybody claps when the song ends.

* * *

**Number 21: Hey, Lincoln have you met Sid yet?**

Lincoln: Not yet. But I might know her in the future.

Author: What about now?

Lincoln (Shrugs): Okay. I don't mind.

In that, I call the character and she came.

Sid: Hi! My name is Sid Chang! And you?

Lincoln: Lincoln Loud.

Sid: Lincoln? Hey! It's you the one that Ronnie Anne talks about.

Lincoln: Oh really? Cool!

**Number 22: For Lori- How much do you love your brother?**

Lori: Very much.

**Number 23: Luna: How does it feel to carry the weight of representing the LGBT community?**

Luna gets shocked at this.

Luna: I may be part of that community but I never thought that I would be one of the ones that represent it!

**Number 24: Luna, will you be okay with being friends with people who just listen to music? I'd like to be friends with you, but I'm kinda scared of asking if we can be friends since your friends with people who play.**

Luna: I don't mind dude/dudette!

**Number 25: Leni, any Asian country whose fashion you're interested in?**

Leni: Uh... Maybe India.

**Number 26: Rock on Lincoln!**

Lincoln: Okay! (Throws a fist with two fingers out and putting his tongue out of his mouth) ROCK ON!

**Number 27: Lisa, can you run the Stanford prison experiment, using your siblings and their friends as test subjects?**

Lisa: Nope. I'm not putting my family and their friends second, while science in the first place.

**Number 28: "Your**

Leni (Confused): Your... What?

Fernando: I don't know. The reader doesn't continue.

Lincoln: Strange.

Author: Guys! There is another review of him!

**Sorry about that one-word comment. I accidentally hit the post button. Here's what I meant to say. "Your Pika something is here." Haha. I wasn't expecting that. That was funny. Thanks.**

Lincoln: Oh... Now there is why! You're welcome!

Lola (Annoyed): I don't know how to say that name, okay?!?

**Number 29: Lincoln, Plan on watching Doctor Who someday?**

Lincoln: My response is the title of the show but changing "Who" with "What?"!

**Number 30: Lori, Luan had switch shampoo with hair dye and it's colored the same as your tank top.**

Author: Uh oh... She knows! RUN!

Luan runs away as Lori starts chasing her, with a blue hair.

**Number 31: Lana, Would you eat Surströmming? It's a pickled fish from Sweden.**

Lana: Sure if I had.

**Number 32: Rita, Ever read Watchmen? It's a graphic novel series by DC.**

Rita: Sorry. Not interested in superheroes' action.

**Number 33: (Do research on this one.) Hey Lincoln! Ever want to meet the Wayfinder Trio? (Ventus, Terra, Aqua) They'll teach you how to wield a Keyblade!**

Author: Alright! I will do it!

Lincoln: Uh... No. Not interested in people with that obsession with necklaces or what is supposed to be.

**Number 34: (To keep this safe) Lynn Sr bake an Ube Roll Cake! (Steven Universe Reference)**

Author: Fiu... Is not from the movie that didn't release in my country.

Lynn Sr. bakes that and give to the kids to eat and tell their opinions.

Lynn Sr.: What do you think?

Loud kids (Muffled with the cake on their mouths): Very good!

Fernando: Really? In that case, I can try?

Lynn Sr.: Sure, why not?

The Portuguese man takes a slice and when he eats it, he smiles.

Fernando: God... It's even better than Natas or Aletria.

The chef gets confused at this.

Fernando (Sighs): Desserts from my country.

**Number 35: Luan here's a joke. What do you call the boy child of two-star parents? Their SUN!**

Luan: What? (Then, she understands and laughs) HAHAHA! The sun is a star!

**Number 36: Paige: if you have powers like a Scarlet witch and have Elizabeth Olsen as your voice actress do you think it's cool and awesome?**

Paige: Who?

**Number 37: Lily you're so cute I've gone to cuteness overload!**

Leni (While Lily giggles at this): Oh my god! Lily! Stop overloading him! You will kill him!

Everybody facepalms at that.

**Number 38: Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Rocky Spokes, and Lucy, can you re-enact the Ripped Pants song and it's prelude and aftermath dialogue from SpongeBob SquarePants with Lincoln as Dexter, the bluefish; Ronnie Anne as Jennifer-Millie, the redfish; Clyde as Frank, the whale; Rocky as Spongebob; and Lucy as Sandy Cheeks, please?**

Ronnie Anne (Blushing of embarrassment): No way! I won't rip my pants!

Author: Ugh... I love the show but her embarrassment ends up getting the better.

**Number 39: Ronnie Anne: does your family feel fine if somehow Lincoln is dating someone else like Paige for example or would they go berserk and push you back with him (PS no offense okay Lincoln and also Paige I'm just curious that's all)**

Ronnie Anne: Since part of my family is still convinced if we are a couple... A bit of the first and a bit of the second.

Lincoln and Paige: None taken!

* * *

Lisa: Finally! We ended the questions! Now UNTIE ME UP!

The prodigy is untied up and uses her brain swapper to swap Lincoln and Stella back.

Stella (Looking to herself): Yup! It's my body!

Lincoln (Looking to himself): This is my body too! (Then, he looks around to find someone) Hey! Where is Ronnie Anne? She was here before this.

Lori: She is talking with the author, with her friend.

At this, at the outside of the house, we see the author with Ronnie Anne and Sid.

Author: To say the truth, I liked that Casagrandes' episodes, including the ones with your friend.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks.

Author (Looks to RA's best friend): I really like your personality, Sid. You are very excitable.

Sid: Thanks for the compliment, JMbuilder.

Author: Soo... Look: I may do a story between you too. It has the potential for me.

Ronnie Anne: Okay! But don't ship us!

Author: Alright but... It's too late for that already.

Sid: Oka- (Realizes what I said) WAIT, WHAT?!?

Ronnie Anne: WHAT DID YOU SAID?

Author: Uh... Nothing! Thanks for reading this episode guys! See you soon! Gotta leave! HELP!

Ronnie Anne (As I run away): HEY COME BACK! (Notices that I escaped and she blushes of embarrassment) *CROAK*! I can't believe this...

Sid (Blushes of embarrassment and rubs her head's back): Don't worry! It may not be soo bad.

Voices: We agree.

The two BFF looks back to see Lincoln, Luna, and Luan there.

Ronnie Anne: What do you mean?

Lincoln: There are fanfictions where I was shipped with Clyde.

Ronnie Anne: That was one unlucky ship.

Luan: I got shipped with my friend Maggie.

Ronnie Anne: 2 unlucky ships are nothing!

Luna: I got shipped with Lori's friend, Carol.

Ronnie Anne (Sighing in defeat): Okay... You defeated me.

Lincoln: No need to worry. We already were in your situation and it's not that bad. Just don't take this as a big deal.

Ronnie Anne: Maybe... You're right. I will try to not be this embarrassed with this situation.

Lincoln: Good.

Fernando (Appearing): Sorry for interrupting but I needed to say hello to the new character (Looks to Sid) Hello Sid. My name is Fernando.

Sid: Nice to meet you. And... You are what by the name? Spanish?

Fernando (Frowns): Portuguese.

Sid: Oh... Okay!

Luna (Looks to something): Uh... guys? The wild dogs came back!

Everybody (Shocked): WHAT?

The episode ends with everybody running away from the wild dogs, that appeared at the house.

* * *

**(Note 1: Yup. I started a Ship Battle. Jordanclon vs Stellaclon! Who will win? Again, I have no preference. I like the ships if they can be happy with each other.)**

**(Note 2: I was not kidding about the Sidnie (Sid x Ronnie Anne) Story. I might write that story!)**


	10. UPDATED RULES

**UPDATED RULES**

**\- Don't ask questions to other characters that are outside of the Loud universe. In the maximum, you can make the characters meet them or do things with them;**

**\- No swearing. Any word that involves it will be cut out or changed. In the worst-case scenario, I may even ignore the question itself;**

**\- Don't ask an opinion about what they were thinking of doing that horrible thing, in No Such Luck. The reason is that all of my stories have an AU activated where the episode itself it's just a nightmare. In maximum, you may ask how much Lincoln feel about the nightmare, what could possibly mean and even ask everyone if they know about that nightmare;**

**\- Only ask to the Great City Lakes characters about the Casagrande's episodes on TLH. I'm from Portugal soo the spin off will not premiere yet.**


	11. Episode 8, Part 1

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 10)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Eighth Episode, Part 1**

* * *

As the audience claps, the Louds and Fernando appear on the sofa or in the chairs.

Everybody (Waving and happy): WAZZUP OUR FRIENDS!

Lisa: Welcome to a new episode of Loud Question.

Leni: This one will be divided again. There will be 25/26 questions in each part.

Lucy: We could put it in just an episode but the problem is the author's limit and all of the stuff.

Fernando: Let's just start the questions, okay?

Everybody: Sure!

* * *

**Number 1: Lincoln, if you and Lynn play Card Sharks, which of you will win?**

Lincoln: What is that?

**Number 2: I love how you put my mistake into the episode. That made me crack up. The fact I forgot about it at first made it even funnier.**

Author: Thanks. Also, I would make RA answer the question but the spin-off didn't release yet in my country.

**Number 3: Lucy: Are you a vampire?**

Lucy (Puts a finger in her mouth to shush us): Don't tell anyone!

**Number 4: Louds where was the most inappropriate place you've got the giggles?**

Louds (Facepalming): We won't respond to that!

**Number 5: Lincoln can you and your family do a challenge this one is to eat and survive the spicy and dangerous hot sauce challenge. The winner will meet the Marvel actors and actress with a backstage pass. And for the nonwinners will have tickets to go to the Justin Bieber concert.**

All the Louds are ready to do the challenge.

Fernando: Alright, guys! One... Two... THREE!

BANG!*

As Fernando shot his gunpowder gun, the family starts the challenge. In the end, the winners are... Oh, wait... THE WINNER! The winner is Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: YAY! TIME TO SEE THE MARVEL ACTORS AND ACTRESSES.

As for the rest, they ripped out their tickets to the concert.

**Number 6: Louds may I have a question to your neighbor or grouse?**

Mr. Grouse: I'm here! What do you need?

**Ok, Mr grouse why are you being a mean neighbor to the louds? They didn't do anything do also stop yelling Louds all the time. Louds brought bus tickets at Christmas to see your family you should be nice to the louds.**

Mr. Grouse: I admit that I was harsh sometimes but the annoyance hits me better!

**Number 7: Sid, I think you're really cute. Also, if you wanted to be an animal, what would it be and why?**

Sid: First of all, thanks. Second, maybe... A stoat!

**Number 8: Luan, can you react to ERB George Carlin vs Richard Pryor?**

Luan watches the video. In the end...

Luan (Confused): Okay...? This doesn't make any type of sense.

**Number 9: Lucy, do you any possession spells (like spells about spirits possessing other people)?**

Lucy: Nope. These type of spells is impossible to do in real life.

**Number 10: Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Liam, Rusty, Ronnie Anne, and Stella, how do you guys feel about the Aether Storyline in Treyarch's Call of Duty Zombies officially ending?**

Author: Why there are people that ask things to the characters that I don't know? Oh, wait... They don't know me.

**Number 11: Adelaide, how's your relationship with your sister Sid?**

Adelaide: A good one.

**Number 12: Lori and loud sister can you turn Lincoln classmate and Chandler and his friends into a human pretzel and also they make fun of your brother and Chaddy is reading Lori's diary.**

Then, the Loud sisters disappeared, making everyone scares at that.

Someone in the audience: Where is your sisters, Lincoln?

Lincoln shrugs at this. After that, they appear with bruises.

Lincoln (With a blank face): I'm... Not asking what happened.

**Number 13: You are a hothead girl and who cares about winning sonny that's right I call you sonny. Sonny! Your name is lynniot sonny girl junior loud. Sonny and Jr is a boy's name.**

Lynn Jr. (Confused and offended): Hey! Why you are offending me without reason?!?

**Number 14: Lynn says sorry to your brother or else I'll send three monsters ( it, Jason and Michael to the doorstep).**

Lynn Jr.: Ok this doesn't make sense! Why I should say sorry? It's because of my fights with him?

Author (Thinking): I could say her why but that breaks the rules. Sorry reader!

**Number 15: Clyde if your reading this question you must drink a smoothie. Enjoy and you want to know what is made of?**

Fernando: Clyde! Read this question!

Clyde: Okay, Fhernandoh! (Reads the question) Cool! (Drinks that smoothie) Not bad! What it is made of?

**It is made of licorice, toothpaste, blue cheese, milk, kale, fish oil, laxatives, spinach, worms, peppers, and last but not least dog food.**

Clyde gets shocked at this and goes upstairs to throw up in the toilet.

**Number 16: Girl Jordan will you have similar spider powers as Ghost-Spider/ Gwen Stacy.**

Girl Jordan: I may want it someday!

**Number 17: Lincoln and Jordan: are you guys more of a platonic life partner since there's many who keeps shipping you two and I can't stand it (sorry if I embarrassed or provoke any of you)**

Lincoln: Uh... What?

Girl Jordan blushes at this.

**Number 18: For Lincoln and his friends, do you ever want to meet Hilda and the sparrow scouts?**

The ones that they should answer nods at this.

**Number 19: Stella, I like your outfit, especially the shoes and socks. Would u consider yourself a tomboy due to the outfit or do u have a feminine side to your personality?**

Stella: Half for the first and half for the second.

**Number 20: Lincoln would you rather be a hero with your friends complete with elemental powers and saving China, Japan and Korea first or an average everyday student who wants to make friends and live a normal life**

Lincoln: I don't mind any of those options.

**Number 21: Lincoln your sister Leni got hit by the shoes and becomes super smart.**

Lincoln: Huh?

He sees Leni, that is making an equation that even Lisa couldn't do. Then, he wakes up, after Fernando throwing water to him.

Lincoln: Thanks, Fhernandoh!

**Number 22: Lincoln, take Master Sword, in 2 hours, Ganondorf and his armies will march on Royal Woods**

Lincoln: What?

**Number 23: Luan, what are you're thoughts on Jim Carrey and Pee-Wee Herman?**

Luan: The first one needs to CARRY on and the second one should go to the toilet to PEE! HAHAHA! Get it?

**Number 24: Lisa, have you played Kerbal Space Program? while I realize games aren't really your thing, this one I think you would enjoy.**

Lisa: That program of entertainment looks realistic as a space industry simulator!

**Number 25: Lynn, do you like Epic Meal Time?**

Lynn Jr.: Too much for me! But... I like it anyways.

* * *

Fernando: Now, let's hear some music!

**_Cody Simpson, La Dee Dee_**

_Cody:_

_There's no way to say this song's about someone else_

_Every time you're not in my arms_

_I start to lose myself_

_Someone, please pass me my shades_

_Don't let 'em see me down_

_You have taken over my days_

_So tonight I'm going out_

_Yet I'm feeling like_

_There is no better place than right by your side_

_I had a little taste_

_And I'll only spoil the party anyway_

_'Cause all the girls are looking fine_

_But you're the only one on my mind_

_La da dee_

_La da dee doo_

_La da da me_

_La da da you_

_La da dee_

_La da dee doo_

_There's only me_

_There's only you_

_La da dee_

_La da dee doo_

_La da da me_

_La da da you_

_La da dee_

_La da dee doo_

_When you were gone I think of you_

Everybody claps at this.


	12. Episode 8, Part 2

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 10)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Eighth Episode, Part 2**

* * *

The episode starts with some music.

**_Representative to play the song Playback, by Carlos Pião_**

_Representative:_

_Maybe you don't know how to sing or even how to whistle_

_But you won't sing out of tune for sure_

_In playback, in playback, in playback_

_You just have to get it right, there's nothing to it_

_And even without singing, you're going to enchant_

_In playback, in playback, in playback_

_Put the microphone in front of you, it's very disguising_

_Smile, so the people won't notice it_

_In playback, you're someone_

_Even aphonic, you sing in tune_

_In playback, miming, long live playback_

_You'll always sing_

_In playback why bother to breathe?_

_Those who don't know it, won't see it_

_In playback, miming, long live playback_

_It's for a whole evening_

Everybody claps as the Louds and Fernando reappear.

* * *

**Number 26: hi I have a question louds why don't you tie up Lola and tape her mouth shut so she can't tattle on you.**

Lola (Annoyed and facepalming): Oh... Again? You gotta be kidding me!

Seconds later, she was tied up and taped in her mouth.

**Number 27: Lori Leni, I think that if the show had a Valentine's Day special, you two should have your own musical number.**

Lori and Leni: Really? Thanks!

**Number 28: alright so before I ask my question in order to avoid another spoiler like the golf episode did you already see the thanksgiving special?**

Author: Yes I did, dude!

**Number 29: For Ronnie Anne and Lincoln: Would you consider yourselves to be more like siblings than a couple?**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: Yup!

Loud Sisters: Aww...

**Number 30: For Lori and Bobby: Haven't you stopped to think, for when you two get married, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln would technically be related by law?**

Lori and Bobby: Of course! That is very obvious, afterall!

**Number 31: Leni, What 2x6?**

Leni: 12. Why did you ask?

**Number 32: Hey Luna if both Lincoln and Sam were put in serious danger (they won't die, just get badly injured) who would you save, and before you ask saving both is not an option. So take your pick, your brother or your lover, you've got ten seconds to decide to start right about... NOW!**

Luna faints at this.

Author: Who agrees that we shouldn't make her choose that, say "I"!

Everybody: "I"!

**Number 33: Lincoln, Could you meet Batman?**

Lincoln (With a batman mask): I'm batman! (Everyone gasps at this. Then, he takes out the mask and laughs) Just kidding. But I hope to meet him someday.

Fernando: Lincoln! He said if you will meet him. Not if you want to meet him!

Lincoln (Shrugs): I don't think Batman would be here just to meet me.

**Number 34: Lily, Would you when you got older try a milkshake?**

Lily nods at this.

**Number 35: Lucy, What do you think of the Blade trilogy?**

Lucy gets angry and hisses at that.

**Number 36: Clyde, Why do you hit on Lori so much? She's too old for you.**

Clyde: Hey! I can't help it! I still can't stop being in love with her!

**Number 37: Rita, seeing as you're a dentist would you also become a medical examiner?**

Rita (Thinks about it): It wouldn't be a bad idea.

**Number 38: Luna and Sam, Have you ever Kissed yet?**

Luna: Yes we did. Want to see one?

In that, the two rocker teens kiss each other in the lips.

**Number 39: and Leni, If you took an interest in Watchmen, What would you think of the two Silk Spectres' costumes?**

Leni (Smiles): Very fashionable!

**Number 40: Lincoln and Luna you two sing great together. You make Lincoln a member of your band Luna.**

Lincoln: We are already together in a band! We formed in one of these episodes.

**Number 41: Ronnie Anne, I forgot to mention that you won't ACTUALLY rip your pants, but just use a sound effect.**

Ronnie Anne (Confused): What he is talking about?

Lincoln: I think it's because of the last episode when it was requested that...

The white-haired boy whispers in her ear. Then...

Ronnie Anne: Okay. Author! Can we do it, at the end of the episode?

Author: Sure!

**Number 42: Lana what do you think of a cartoon about a frog and fly having a Tom and Jerry dynamic in which the frog tries to eat the fly, but the fly always manages to outwit him?**

Lana: It would look very funny if the cartoon is made very well!

**Number 43: Lori what would you do if Lanolin sheep was in your room and she was in an extra bad mood?**

Lori: Sheep? Bad mood? Alright! I will call animal control!

**Number 44: Ronnie Anne and Bobby what if your family's pet parrot Sergio met Iago?**

RA and Bobby: What?

**Number 45: Lori remembers a few chapters ago I ask you what would you do if Stan Smith was in your room and you said you'd get you parts to get him out of your room, well HOW? As Stan is a highly trained CIA agent and your parents don't seem to be able to do hand to hand combat so unless they can remove a CIA agent you are stuck with Stan as your new roommate until he chooses to leave.**

Lori (Shocked): WHAT? (Facepalms but then, she gets an idea) I have an idea!

Later, we see Stan's wife taking him out, by picking his ear, after Lori find out her phone number.

Author: OOC or not, it would be very relatable!

**Number 46: Lucy are you friends with Total Dramarama Gwen?**

Lucy: No. I don't.

Author: Somebody knows why the show didn't release in my country?!?

**Number 47: Lincoln have you ever tried to stand up for yourself or call out everyone at your school since I felt like you need to do something about your current situation**

Lincoln: Now that you tell me that... It would be a good idea!

**Number 48: To Kat, Mollie, Sadie, Joy, and Jordan do you girls consider Lincoln as a friend I mean look at him he has been doing everything to have friends**

Kat, Mollie, Sadie, and Joy: Yup!

Girl Jordan (Blushes and lies where the truth is not the opposite): Y-Yes...

**Number 49: To Rocky, where are you kid, Lucy has been searching for you like more than a month!**

Voice: I'm here!

Everyone looks to the direction of the voice and sees Rocky, all dirty.

Lucy: Rocky?!? What happened?

Rocky: I don't know... I got lost during a trip and I had to survive by eating stolen food or from the forest.

**Number 50: Hey Lincoln, It's morphing time!**

In that, Lincoln morphs into an orange power ranger costume.

Lincoln: Good costume, no?

Fernando: The holiday coming is Halloween! Not Carnival!

* * *

**_THEATRE: RIPPED PANTS_**

The play starts, with Rocky having pants in his hands and showing his underwear.

Rocky: Pants ripped off. Huh? Someone call the police. There's a pants thief on the loose! (The wind appears, with Rocky standing alone on the beach. He turns and hears party music at a distance, and sees Silas and Lucy playing volleyball) Oh, no, everybody's gone, even Lucy. She'd rather hang out with Silas! Oh, no. (Lies on the beach as he continues saying, no) We blew it, pants.

He throws his pants aside as it gets annoyed.

Pants: What do you mean, "we?"

The pants walk off, leaving Rocky alone.

Rocky: Oh, I didn't have to be a fool to get Lucy's attention. Am I the biggest loser on the beach?!

At the same time, he said those words, RA walks up to Rocky, shining red)

Ronnie Anne: No, I am. I forgot to put on sunscreen.

She places a fin on herself, and it leaves a sounding mark, which vanishes.

Rocky: Ouch.

At that, another kid walks up to the two

Lincoln: No, I am. I got sand in my buns.

He shows them two sandy hamburger buns. There is a rumbling coming from the sand and another pops his head out of the sand.

Clyde: No, I'm the biggest loser on the beach. They buried me in the sand and forgot me.

All: What happened to you?

Rocky: I lost my best friend.

All: How?

Rocky grabs a sand guitar and starts singing.

_Rocky:_

_When I ripped..._

_(His underwear starts ripping)_

_My pants._

_(He starts to officially sing)_

_I thought that I had everybody by my side,_

_but I went and blew it all sky-high,_

_and now she won't even spare a passing glance,_

_all just because of I_

_(Rips his underwear again)_

_Ripped my pants._

_The other three "losers of the beach" assemble on a sand stage with sand instruments and sing._

_All: When big Silas came round just to put him down, Rocky turned into a clown,_

_and no girl ever wants to dance with a fool_

_who went and_

_(Jennifer turns around and suddenly,_

_her bottom then rips, but the camera doesn't show it happening)_

_ripped his pants!_

_Rocky_

_(Singing voice, a crowd begins to gather:_

_I know I shouldn't mope around,_

_I shouldn't curse,_

_but the pain feels so much worse._

_ 'Cause winding up with no one is a lot less fun_

_then a burn from the sun..._

_All:_

_Or sand in your buns!_

_Instrumental break._

_The sandy bun fish scrapes the two buns together to make a rhythm then the curtain shows waves crashing about_

_Rocky:_

_Now I learned a lesson I won't soon forget..._

_So listen and you won't regret it._

_Be true to yourself;_

_Don't miss your chance..._

_And you won't end up like the fool..._

_who..._

_ripped..._

_His..._

_Pants!_

_The whole group comes together with one by one in sync with the music and they rip their pants._

By now, a huge crowd has gathered and is cheering the group onstage. A blimp flies by with Rocky's name on it. It's revealed that he and his band were having a concert.

Lucy: Rocky!

Rocky: Lucy!

Lucy (She gets on stage and hugs SpongeBob and he returns the embrace): Your song is true. If y'all want to be my friend, just be yourself.

Silas (Silas walks up, impressed with Rocky's singing during the big concert): Rocky, that was so righteous! (Hands Rocky a pencil) Would you... sign my pants?

Rocky: Absolutely, buddy!

Rocky bends down to sign Silas's pants. His underwear then rips off completely, leaving the first one "au naturel." Someone off-screen whistles and Rocky covers his crotch grins and blushes sheepishly.

* * *

Author: And there is! Thanks for reading! See you soon!

Then, a Minecraft creature called Creepers appear.

Fernando: SERIOUSLY?

*BOOOOOMMM!*

The episode ends with the Minecraft's death screen, saying "You died!" and "Loud Question died thanks to an explosion". Then, the mouse appears to click on the " Back to Main Menu" button after appearing a black screen.


	13. Episode 9

Before the intro starts, we see an office with a certain writer looking at us. Oh... Wait! It's me! It's stupid... Sorry... Let's continue and let myself talk.

Author: Hey guys! JMbuilder here! Before starting, I have two things to say: First of all! What kind of question it is?

**REJECTED QUESTION: Rita, poop your pants. You may do it privately so no one in the family sees or knows about it. Also, the author may be kind enough to give the question to her in private.**

I sigh in frustration when the question appears.

Author: Ok, I may let someone make a character let out his gases but this one is too far! Sorry reader but I won't let this question be answered!

I mess my hair to release my frustration. Hey! It's my way!

Author: Now to the second thing! I'm opening a Poll on my profile. Remember when I made a ship fight between Jordancoln and Stellacoln? Well... It's time to choose! Go to my profile's top and click on the poll to vote on your favorite ship. If you are a mobile reader, before going to my profile, click on the "Desktop Mode" on the bottom of the website since the polls don't appear in the mode for smartphones and tablets. You have until episode 12 to vote and I will announce the result in episode 14 (No, you didn't read wrong!). The winner will be the official ship of the Loud Question! The loser... Well... I'll reset the character to be like she didn't fell in love with Lincoln in the first place.

I smile at the camera.

Author: Ok... That's everything! Enjoy the show!

I snap my fingers to start the intro.

* * *

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 10)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Ninth Episode**

* * *

After this intro, as the clapping is heard, we can see the Louds and Fernando, sitting on the couch or on chairs. I mean... Except one: Lincoln, that was in his athletic outfit.

Everybody (Waving and smiling): HELLO OUR FRIENDS!!!

Lisa: Welcome to this tv exhibition called Loud Question!

Lincoln: You may wondering why I'm not sitting with them and why I'm wearing my athletic outfit. The reason is that I have a game of curling soon and I will answer first ALL the questions reserved to this episode that is for me. Got it?

Audience: Got it!

Lincoln: Also, the episodes will consist with the limit of 50 questions due to the big demand. Ok! Fhernandoh! Read the questions!

* * *

**Number 1: Lincoln would you rather get beaten up by a girl or her very protective father?**

Lincoln: The first option. If it was like Ronnie Anne was, the second one.

**Number 2: Can you survive the hot sauce challenge in 12 hours. If you win you'll get tickets to go to the movies with your family. Ready Go!.**

Author: This is Lincoln and the Louds. Does somebody want to join? No? Okay! GO!

The challenge starts and they drink some hot sauce and try to not give up. 2 hours later, only Lynn Jr. and Lori didn't do it. What? How Lori can survive this? Anyways, Five hours later, Lori gives up and when it was reaching the 12 hours, the athlete gets out of the house by two doctors, thanks to this challenge!

Lincoln: Yeah... Making it could send us to the hospital.

**Number 3: Guys can you do a live shooting Halloween with your friends. and also can Ronnie and her cousins and Bobby join too?**

Everybody: Sure! Why not?

**Number 4: Louds, what are you're greatest fears?**

Lincoln: Losing anyone I love.

Lori: Have no access to the phone! (Everybody looks at her, in confusion) What?

Leni: Spiders!

Luna: Losing my ability to hear!

Luan: Humiliation on a big scale.

Lynn Jr.: Not being able to do sports anymore.

Lucy: Be forgotten when I'm in a public space.

Lana: Losing my pets.

Lola: Losing my beauty.

Lisa: Bad grade.

Lily: Osin Ma Ba! (Losing my bear!)

**Number 5: Louds, Welcome To Jurassic Park**

The scene changes to a forest, where the Louds, all dirty, run away in fear, due to dinosaurs trying to hunt them! QUICK! SOMEBODY SAVE THEM!

Voice: I got it!

A pink door appears from nowhere and the Louds escape by that. Then, they see themselves in the Loud Question's stage.

Louds: Wha? How?!?

Fernando: Thanks Doraemon!

Doraemon (Flying): No problem!

**Number 6: Lincoln, what do you do if your siblings frequently put you through physical torture sessions?**

Lincoln: Call for help to get them out!

Author: If you can't get help?

Lincoln (Starts sweating): I take some useful invention of Lisa to get them out!

Author: If there was no inventi-

Everybody (Including the audience, except Lincoln): DON'T STRESS HIM OUT!

**Number 7: (Do research on this one) Hey Lincoln! Here are a flip-phone and a belt. Wear the belt and press 555 "Enter" on the phone before placing it on the slot of the belt. Then see what happens. (Kamen Rider 555 Reference)**

Lincoln does what the message said to do and, then, he transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz. A sort of a superhero from japan.

Lincoln: Cool!

**Number 8: Also, who wants Seasalt Ice Cream? I bought them in Twilight Town early. Hurry before it melts.**

Only in 1 minute, the Louds, Fernando, and the audience have eaten that ice cream.

Everybody: VERY GOOD!

**Number 9: Lincoln do you ever planned on spending a day with Ronnie Anne, Paige and Jordan since I think you should get to know them better and maybe let them join your group like how Stella does.**

Lincoln: Not a bad idea!

**Number 10: to Lincoln, in private do you have a crush on Jordan or not?**

Lincoln (Blushes of embarrassment at that question): Well... I still didn't figure right my feelings. But I might have. I might not have.

**Number 11: Clyde, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Charles, Would you all dress up as Fallout characters for Halloween?**

Clyde, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: YES!

Charles (Agreeing): Bark Bark!

* * *

Lincoln: Okay guys! Need to go!

Everybody: GOOD GAME!

At that, Lincoln gets out.

Fernando: Now that is already done, let's continue!

* * *

**Number 12: Lori I dare you to work as a Night Guard at Freddy's Pizzeria and try to survive five nights against four animatronics.**

The Phone Girl tries to do it but, after 3 nights, she cames back with pale skin. Pale as the moon.

Lori (Trembling of fear): Animatronics... Scary... Can't do... This... Anymore...

**Number 13: HEY KOOLAID!**

Author: What? Do you mean the band or the Kool-Aid, from Family Guy? (Don't watch the show but I researched it)

**Number 14: WARNING! POSSIBLE EMBARRASSING QUESTION!**

Fernando: And this is for... Ronnie Anne!

Ronnie Anne: What it is of embarrassing?!?

**Ronnie Anne: Are you going to develop romantic feelings for Sid?**

At that question, she facepalms and blushes of embarrassment.

Ronnie Anne (Sighing): Okay... First of all, it's too early to say that. I can't predict it. Second, this just remembers me of what the author said to me about a story of that fanship!

Fernando: And you know when it will be released?

Ronnie Anne: He first needs to make romantic stories to understand how to make, research the things, plan the story and finish one multi-chapter story!

Author (Whispering to the reader): I wasn't really kidding about that story!

**Number 15: Lily, which of the four Shrek movies is the best?**

Lily: Ecod novi! (Second movie!)

**Number 16: Lynn Sr and Rita when you ground your kids have you ever took away the stairs like how Ed and Sarah's parents did when they ground their son?**

Lynn Sr. and Rita: Who?

**Number 17: Loud sisters no offense but in episodes like Sleuth and Girl Guru where you laugh at Lincoln and even revile in his misery make you Not So Different from Big G and Sneech when they bully and torment Noby sometime for the simple joy of it.**

Author: Who are the- Oh... Right... It's the American names of the characters of Doraemon. I forgot!

The Loud sisters feel guilty at that and even start crying.

Luna: Why we were too harsh on him?

**Number 18: Lana ever been to Charles Darwin Middle School?**

Lana: No. But Middle School is not next year, for me!

**Number 19: Bobby and RA I mean Iago from Aladdin.**

Author: Ok. I wasn't remembering Aladdin.

Ronnie Anne: I think that Sergio would not go very well. Lago can be annoying.

Bobby: I agree!

Sergio: Cra! I agree too! Cra!

**Number 20: Hey Luna, what happened to that girl, Tabby?**

Luna: I don't know! If someone asked her any question, I would know!

**Number 21: Luan, do you watch Seinfeld?**

Luan: Very funny to be FELT! HAHAHA! Get it?

**Number 22: Lynn I'm sorry I called you lynniot sonny Jr. But before you say anything I have a challenge for you.**

Lynn Jr.: Ok. I forgive you. What is the challenge?

* * *

Author (Facepalming): Dang it!

Lori: What happened, Author?

Author: Remember the hot sauce challenge?

Louds: Yes...?

Author: It was actually for Lynn Jr.

Louds (Except Lynn Jr.): WHAT?!?

Lynn Jr.: Whatever! At least, I know that 12 hours can send me to the hospital!

**Number 23: Lynn I'm sorry what I said and for the author please forgive me and I promise I never do that again.**

Author: Okay. Next time, just read the rules.

**Number 24: Leni, I think you could pull of the Full Figured look. Someone who is not fat but also not skinny and has the THICC curves in all the right places. In fact, let's get a look right now, *finger snap*.**

At that second, Leni appears to be... More... Beautiful! All the male audience was looking at her, not without some girlfriends and wifes slapping them or crossing their arms, in frustration.

* * *

Fernando: Yeah... Let's go to the next question!

Author: WAIT! We need to let a band make the music!

The band appears on the stage.

**_One Direction, Story of My Life_**

_One Direction:_

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning_

_She doesn't feel the same about us in her bones_

_It seems to me that when I die_

_These words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holdin' on too tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life, I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time_

_Is frozen (the story of, the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life, I give her hope_

_I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

The audience claps as the next question appears.

* * *

**Number 25: Loud sister, parents and friends, do you know the game UNDERTALE? If you do, how would you feel if Lincoln had an adventure like that and followed the path of GENOCIDE?**

Some of them faint, while others get shocked and one of them (Leni) started crying.

**Number 26: In that case while I did find the special okay and funny and I don't know if this will bring up the warning of offensive if it does I apologize, but there was only one problem I had with it...what exactly did you guys think was going to happen next year after they spent a whole school semester together, you really thought Lori and Bobby would just come home, no complaints, and not try to either get either of you families to come to royal woods or great lakes city? That rant out of the way I can now say this, THANK YOU FRIDA CASAGRANDE! Thank you for doing the best joke in the special picture about Lori and Bobby being two peas in a pod, was as adorable as Lily and Carlitos and as Punny Luna and Lynn Sr. THANK YOU! XD**

Author: WOAH! Big one!

The Casagrandes and the Louds (Except Bobby and Lori, of course) look at each other since the reader got them.

Frida: To stop this strange moment... (Smiles) You're welcome! It took some time to do!

As next question comes, Frida takes a photo to the reader.

**Number 27: Luna, how did your voice become raspy and do you find it annoying on occasion?**

Author: Okay... I need to research!

Luna: Raspy? How? But to tell the truth: It got annoying some times.

**Number 28: Sid, why do you like K-pop so much?**

Sid: Because it's more of my style, I guess!

Author: Talking to a girl that has a female duck voice.

Sid (Offended): HEY!

Author: Calm down! It's not to offend! In my country, your voice is similar to Webby, of Ducktales.

Sid: Oh...ok!

**Number 29: Lucy and Haiku, if you were to make a horror film short, would you focus on violence to scare or psychological suspense?**

Lucy: Psychological Suspense.

Haiku: Me too. Scaring is not just violence!

**Number 30: Lana and Lola, can you eat 24 donuts and 3 cakes all dipped in chocolate in 5 minutes?**

At that, the twins start munching down the snack. 5 minutes later, they ended with the food but they don't stop running.

Lisa: Can someone say how much sugar was there?

Autjor: I think it's abou- FERNANDO! LOOK OUT!

Fernando: Huh?

TAC!*

The brown-haired man falls to the floor after Lana ran against him.

Fernando: Ouch...

**Number 31: And Rita, are you going to get any help for Leni? Is she gonna be okay?**

Rita: What do you mean? Leni has only a problem with understanding figurative meanings. No need to exaggerate!

**Number 32: Wow did Luna just faint! Well, that was certainly not the intended reaction. I don't really do apologies so here take this purple tuxedo, just don't wrinkle it or anything it's not exactly cheap. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, have fun!**

Luna: Thanks, dude... God... When two persons you love are both in danger... It's hard to choose without having a panic attack!

**Number 33: to anyone who reads this what are your thoughts after seeing the gallery of javisuzumiya and ozjim 11**

Fernando: They are good artists! Keep going, dudes!

**Number 34: to Ronnie Anne do you think Nikki, Sameer and Casey could join you in answering questions with you here?**

Ronnie Anne: Only the Author can say it!

Author: Maybe... I can research. But if it's about a future Casagrande's episode, forget. The show won't release yet, in my country.

**Number 35: Sam, if you had the chance, would you like to try on Luna's clothes?**

Sam: Yes. Why not?

**Number 36: Lynn Sr, I don't want to alarm you but Halloween is coming up.**

It's seen the Chef running away in fear.

Lynn Sr.: I HATE HALLOWEEN

Author: Good try on not alarming him!

**Number 37: Leni, What do you think of The Clothes that silhouette wears in Watchmen?**

Leni: Too much dark for me!

**Number 38: Lucy, Would you buy a book: Scary Stories to tell in the dark? If so don't read it to anyone, Especially to Leni.**

Lucy: Sure. I would buy. And fine. I won't read it to anyone except myself!

**Number 39: Luan, For one Halloween prank, Would you pour Fake Blood on Lola while she was taking a bath?**

Luan: Yes. It's very BLOODY! HAHAHA!

**Number 40: Lisa, Can you invent the pip-boy sometime?**

Lisa: Yes. What about doing that after this episode ends?

**Number 41: and Bobby, Have you and Lori ever dressed up as game characters on Halloween?**

Lori: No.

Bobby: I don't know if there was some game that can fit for Halloween.

Author: There are characters like that but I don't want to make mistakes. Could the reader say some characters? Don't choose Animatronics due to Lori trauma or Fallout to not copy anyone!

**Number 42: Lori Leni, kiss Lily on the cheeks.**

Lori and Leni kiss Lily in the cheeks as she giggles.

**Number 43: WARNING! STRANGE QUESTION!**

Fernando: This one is for... Rita Loud!

Rita: What it is?

**Rita, have you and your husband ever had a farting contest?**

Rita (Raising an eyebrow): WHAT? Why we would do that now or in the past? No!

**Number 44: Lucy, do you prefer Werewolves or zombies**

Lucy: Werewolves. I like them of appearing at a full moon!

**Number 45: Streaker!**

A bunch of people cross the stage, all naked. Yeah... That's how the research revealed... At the same time, the Loud sisters and some kids (with the mother's or father's arms) cover their eyes in embarrassment.

Author: For the love of god... SECURITY!

As the security catch them, we resume the questions.

Author (Thinking): I know that you asked only one person but it would be original like that!

**Number 46: To Paige, how do you feel after you read the letter that Lincoln sent to you because I want to know what happens next**

Paige: At the start, I was shocked by someone having a crush on me. But then, we tried to hang out to know our interests and we decided to be just long-distance friends, due to living in a different city and not having the same interests.

* * *

Fernando: Alright! It's all of the que-

**Number 47: Luna and Sam can the two of you sing "Senorita" as a duet?**

Fernando (Annoyed): Oh... Por amor de deus! (For the love of god!)

_Luna:_

_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Sam:_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for you_

_Land in Miami_

_The air was hot from summer rain_

_Sweat dripping off me_

_Before I even knew her name, la la la_

_It felt like ooh la la la_

_Luna:_

_Yeah no_

_Sapphire moonlight_

_We danced for hours in the sand_

_Tequila sunrise_

_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la_

_It felt like ooh la la la, yeah_

_Sam:_

_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I…_

The episode ends with claps, due to this good song.


	14. Episode 10 HALLOWEEN

**(Note: Loud Question is not a place for requests of stories. I won't do that story anyways. Sorry, Director Knight!)**

* * *

**(WARNING A: Read rules in Chapter 10)**

**(WARNING B: Choose which fanship will be official on Loud Question, by the poll in my profile)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Tenth Episode**

**Halloween Special**

* * *

The episode starts with a black scene and claps. Then, lights turn on, to show dancers and a representative for a song.

**_Representative to play Thriller, by Mickael Jackson_**

_Representative:_

_Ahahahahahahahaha_

_It's close to midnight_

_Something evil's lurking from the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between your eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is a thriller_

_Thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you_

_From the beast about to strike_

_You know it's a thriller_

_Thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah_

_Ahahahahahahahaha_

_I'm gonna bring it tonight_

_Ahahahahahahahaha_

_You hear the door slam_

_And realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand_

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes_

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_Girl but all the while_

_You hear a creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is a thriller_

_Thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you_

_From the beast about to strike_

_You know it's a thriller_

_Thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer thriller tonight_

_Ahahahahahahahaha_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight_

_Get up, get up_

Everyone claps when the song finishes. As they disperse, someone in a flying broom is flying above the stage. When he or she stops, gets out of the broom and takes out the wizard clothes, revealing my OC, Fernando. Now, he's in his casual clothes.

Fernando: Hello everybody! Welcome to this scary Loud Question! This episode is special since we are into Halloween. You may ask: Where is everybody else? Well... I'll show you!

At that, smoke appears into a door that opens from nowhere. Then, 3 kids and a dog appear with certain costumes of a certain video game.

Fernando: To show Fallout to everybody, clap to Lincoln Loud as Blake Abernathy, Ronnie Anne Santiago as Connie Abernathy, Clyde McBride as Bluejay and the dog Charles as Dogmeat!

Lincoln: Sup guys!

Clyde: Hello!

Ronnie Anne: Hi everybody!

Charles: Bark bark!

Then, two teens (Almost young adults) appear from the door too with certain costumes.

Fernando: To present BioShock, there is Bobby Santiago as Jack and Lori Loud as Brigid Tenenbaum!

Bobby: Hey!

Lori: Nice to see you again!

After that, two 6 years old appear with recognizable clothes but a little... Formal.

Fernando: To present The Shining, there is Lola Loud and Lana Loud as the Creepy Twins!

Lola and Lana (With blank faces): You want to play with us?

At that, they giggle and get out of the door. Then, a boy appears with a different pirate costume.

Fernando: As a Zombie Pirate, there is Carlos Jr. Casagrande!

CJ: Hey! My treasure is your BRAAAAIIINS!

The door closes and Fernando backs out to show someone on the stage.

Fernando: Say hello to Luna Loud as a female Grim Reaper to play the famous Halloween Song!

Claps are heard as Luna appears with a guitar and dressing a professional dark gray gown and taking a fake death sickle.

**_You Got Tricked, by Luna Loud_**

_Luna:_

_When darkness falls_

_On the house of Loud_

_Around every turn_

_New terror abounds_

_You don't want to lose your head_

_You can run_

_But you can't hide_

_They know that you taste better alive_

_I don't think they've been fed_

_In a long long time_

_Every corner every door_

_Watch out they ain't herbivores_

_Ghastly ghouls out for blood_

_Sorry bud, you got tricked_

_You got tricked_

_You got punked and pranked_

_With a spooky twist_

_Before you wet your pants_

_Better get out quick_

_Tricked, tricked, tricked_

_You got tricked_

Fernando: Beware guys! I present you Luan Loud as Harley Quinn!

From nowhere, Luan takes the microphone to sing her part.

_Luan:_

_Beware of fangs and bloody fur_

_A Loud House chainsaw massacre_

_There's no chance that you'll get out_

_Ghostwriting your eulogy_

_Heads are rolling literally_

_So who needs their mommy now?_

_Spilling guts on the floor_

_Clean up on aisle 4_

_Why are you running off so soon?_

_Luan and Luna:_

_Sorry dude, you got tricked_

_You got tricked_

_You got punked and pranked_

_With a spooky twist_

_Before you wet your pants_

_Better get out quick_

_The trick, trick, tricked_

_You got tricked_

_You got... tricked_

Everyone claps at the same time that the door opens again. Then, appears Lisa all... black and white?

Fernando: There is Lisa Loud, as a Grayscale Girl!

Lisa: Hello fellow readers!

Then, Lucy appears as a ghost into a prohibition sign.

Fernando: There is Lucy Loud as the Ghostbusters' logo!

Lucy: Hey!

This time, Carlinos enters as a werewolf.

Fernando: There is Carlinos Casagrande as a werewolf!

Carlinos: AUUU GUYS!

Voice: HELP!

At that, Lynn Jr. appears with... A BOMB ON HER BODY?!? It made everybody, except Fernando, scared.

Lori (Shocked and panicking): OH MY *CROAK!* GOD!

Lincoln (Shocked too): HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

Fernando: GUYS! THE BOMB IS NOT REAL!

That made everyone stop being scared and started to be confused.

Carlinos: What are you talking about, Fernandoh?

Fernando: Lynn Loud Jr. has the costume of a bomb!

Everybody groans at that.

Lola: SERIOUSLY LYNN?!?

Lynn Jr.: Hey! I wanted to be creative!

Fernando (Sighing): Let's just continue...

At that, Carlota appears all... Hurt?

Fernando: We can't forget Carlota Casagrande as a Jurassic World Tourist!

Carlota: Hello! I'm lucky that the dinosaurs didn't kill me! (Looks back and fakes that is scared) NO! THEY ARE STILL FOLLOWING ME!

As she runs to someone's back, Carlitos and Lily appears in their dinosaurs costumes.

Fernando: And there is Carlitos Casagrande and Lily Loud as baby dinosaurs!

The babies giggles at this. As they get away, Leni enters as a mummy.

Fernando: To end this well, there is Leni Loud as a mummy!

Leni: Hi! Love my costume?

The door closes and Fernando looks at the camera with determination.

Fernando: There should be their friends and... By a song, there they are as... Stick People!

When their friends appear, in stickmen and stick women costumes, music is played.

**_This is Halloween, by The Citizens of Halloween_**

_Fernando:_

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_Everybody:_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody makes a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Lincoln:_

_In this town, we call home_

_Clyde:_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_Ronnie Anne:_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Carlinos:_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Carlota:_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll_

_Luna:_

_Scream!_

_Everybody:_

_This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Fernando:_

_Aren't you scared?_

_That's just fine_

_Everybody:_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Leni:_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_Luan:_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the who when you call, who's there?_

_CJ:_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_Fernando:_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Lucy:_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_Everybody:_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

Everybody claps as the Loud's friends leave. Then, we see the Louds, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and the last two's cousins sitting on the couch. At the same time, Fernando is sitting at a chair.

Fernando (Cleaning his forehead): God... This was fun but exhausting! Let's just answer the questions!

**Number 1: Lucy you were watching Tim Burton's Corpse Bride**

Lucy: Yup! Scary and well made!

**Number 2: WARNING! POSSIBLE OFFENSIVE QUESTION!**

Fernando: Woah! A warning at the start? Ok... This one is for Carlota!

Carlota: What it is?

**Carlotta, have your hips and legs always been that plump?**

Carlota (A little embarrassed. Looks like she wasn't offended): Yeah... It's a problem that I have. I still didn't get a doctor that could give an explanation for this.

**Number 3: excellent work and thanks for the pic Frida I look forward to seeing more of you in the new tv spin-off also Lori given that season 5 of the loud house is suppose to be a time skip and your finally going to fairway college, if the Casagrande show gets the same treatment do you think you'll be upgraded to recurring character or do you think you'll still be minor/guest appearance?**

Frida: Thanks! I'll send you the picture!

Lori: I don't know. Maybe the first one. Maybe the second one... I don't mind anyway.

**Number 4: Hey Lincoln. Sorry you and Clyde never got to be in the ace savvy movie**

Author: Even though the episode didn't release in my country yet, I found it on the internet. Maybe I can use it for future questions like this one.

Lincoln: That is ok. Everything is fine.

**Number 5: LINCOLN, HANK, AND HAWK JUST COLLECTED ALL THE INFINITY STONES! YOU NEED TO STOP THEM BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!**

An army appears around the two bullies. Since they aren't the smartest, they didn't use the stones as an advantage.

Lincoln: Yup! I called the army!

Fernando: How did you convince them? They would be angry at you for making pranks.

Lincoln: That is for another story!

**Number 6: Lori, you're a very beautiful person, does Lincoln think so? If not, then can you ask him if he agrees?**

Lori: Thanks. And I don't know. Lincoln! You think that I'm beautiful!

Lincoln: Uh... Yeah... In your own way.

Lori: Than- (Realizes what he exactly said) WAIT! WHAT DOES THAT MEA-

**Number 7: Luna and Sam: Sing "Don't go breaking my heart".**

_Luna:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Honey, if I get restless_

_Baby, you're not that kind_

_Sam:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_You take the weight off me_

_Oh, honey, when you knock on my door_

_Ooh, I gave you my key_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it, nobody knows_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Oh oh, I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Sam:_

_And nobody told us_

_'Cause nobody showed us_

_And now it's up to us, babe_

_Whoa, I think we can make it_

_Luna:_

_So don't misunderstand me_

_You put the light in my life_

_Oh, you put the spark to the flame_

_I've got your heart in my sights_

_Sam and Luna:_

_Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it, nobody knows_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Oh oh, I gave you my heart_

Everyone cheers at this.

**Number 8: Clyde: Will you ever get over Lori?**

Clyde shrugs at this.

**Number 9: Lincoln,Do You Speak Spanish?**

Lincoln:; Si! No es lo mejor para hablar pero hablo un poco!

Author: Figure out what it does mean. It's a challenge!

**Number 10: Lucy, what will your reaction when you meet Bendy? Excited? Impress? Or both?**

Lucy: Impressed.

**Number 11: Lisa, can you invent a truth serum and have Lynn test it?**

Lisa: Okay! It may be done in episode 12!

**Number 12: Louds, here's 2 17 layer chocolate cakes for you. Can you finish both in 15 minutes?**

The Louds try to do it but, after 10 minutes of eating fast, they are seen all waiting to go to the bathroom to vomit.

Fernando: Delicious but not safe!

**Number 13: Leni, thanks for being a sweet girl.**

Leni: You're welcome. It's my way!

**Number 14: Lily, can you make Luan trip on your rattle?**

Lily (Confused): Poo poo?

**Number 15: (Whisper) lily I have a challenge your ready. drink zip, zoom and zap energy together in your bottle. Good luck.**

Lily drinks it and gets all excited. Then, she runs all around.

Lincoln (Surprised): How she is like that?!?

**Number 16: Leni can you make costumes for Ronnie Anne, Bobby and their cousins as the full deck new members.**

Leni: Yes, I can. It will be perfect for Carnival!

**Number 17: Sorry people keep asking weird questions. That's gotta be annoying. Here's a less awkward one. Sid, what's your favorite pizza topping?**

Author: Understandable!

Sid (In a stick girl costume too): Olives. (Everybody looks at her) What?!?

**Number 18: Loud kids have any of you ever accidentally walked in your parent's bedroom when they were in the middle of " Doing it" like Bart Simpson once did " Ay Caramba."**

They get embarrassed (Except Lola, Lana, and Lily).

Lola: What he/she (No offense) is talking about?

Lana: Yeah! I want to know too!

Rest of Loud Kids: NO, YOU DON'T!

**Number 19: Lori what would you do if Bart Simpson, Bender, Stewie Griffin, and Eric Cartman were in your room make a mess and you tell them to get out they refuse and say yo you their respective catchphrases " Eat my Shorts " " Bite My Shiny Metal *CROACK!* " "Respect my Authority " and " *CROACK!* you vile woman, Victory shall be mine ." Also, keep in mine Lori, Bart is the ultimate American bad boy, Bender is an adult robot with great weapons and Stewie and Catman are master manipulators with a pretty high kill count.**

At that, Homer gets Bart out while he is strangled by the first one. Then, Beret is deactivated by a hacker, that gets him out. Then, Stewie is caught by the FBI, that neutralize him (Not killing him. He's still a baby afterall!). Finally, a strong nurse takes Catman out, without being folded by him.

**Number 20: Luan why do you pull pranks on your parents on April Fools? Haven't you ever heard the saying " Don't bite the hand that feeds you."?**

Luan: Wow! Very BITTING expression! HAHAHA! Get it? (Clears her throat) To answer the question, because it's still funny. Especially, Dad!

**Number 21: Luan how would you react if after you prank someone especially with one of your April Fools pranks the person responds by slapping you multiple times across the face similar to what Lanolin does to Roy.**

Luan: I don't know who are them but I don't want to know.

Author: I don't know them too. I won't research to not see how he slaps him! Reader, don't make me research that, please!

**Number 22: Lincoln would you say Big G is the nice version of Vicky as at least Big G is shown to have some redeeming qualities, Vicky not so much?**

Lincoln: Yep!

**Number 23: Guys can you reenact star wars rise of Skywalker d23 special.**

Author: Sorry. The budget can't cover that big.

Everybody: Aww...

**Number 24: Lincoln can you and your sister's scare Lynn?**

Lynn was playing soccer. Then, she feels someone walking to her. When she looks back, there is a skeleton walking alone.

Lynn Jr.: AHHH!!

Then, her sisters and brother appear laughing, as Lisa has a remote to the skeleton. It made the athlete angry and starts charging at them as they run away.

**N****umber 25: Lana whatever you do don't push the red button it releases the missile to locate your family's house and also don't tell Lynn she likes explosions and winning as well.**

Lana clicks on the button and the missiles reach the "Loud House". Then, it's revealed that the house was fake as it was from nowhere.

Lana: Good that you hacked it, Lisa!

Lisa: Thanks!

**Number 26: WARNING! ANNOYING "SHORT OF" QUESTION!**

Fernando: This is for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Let's see this.

**Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g liconnie forever.**

At that, they get angry and throw a bomb of swearing. Everybody runs away to avoid hearing it.

**Number 27: Guys guess who is at the door?**

Everybody: Who?

**It's Tom Holland And Dove Cameron! They're both here! people. Give them applause.**

Everybody claps and cheers as Tom and Dove enter.

Lincoln: Hello Tom and Dove! God... It's a dream to see ANYONE from MCU!

Tom: Thanks. And guess what?

Everybody: What?

**Guys Tom Holland is back on MCU.**

Everybody cheers at this.

Fernando: Congratulations dude! Good return!

Tom: You're welcome!

Dove: Why nobody says anything to me?

Everybody: NOBODY ASKED YOU ANYTHING!

Dove crosses his arms, in annoyance.

**Number 28: Oh Lincoln classmate who sing the kissing song and made fun of him I have a package open it. And guess what's inside of it.**

He opens it.

**Five nights of Freddy's animatronics attack the school including Lincoln's teachers and principal huggin as well and Lincoln's classmate runs for your life.**

He runs as he yells of fear as the animatronics run against him!

**Number 29: You know who else loves answering the question? MY MOM!**

Everybody groans at this, even Luan. Then, they hear laughing from Muscle Man.

Muscle Man: Hahaha! Very good!

**Number 30: Is that Lincoln with Pennywise's razor-sharp smile?**

Lincoln shushes at us, as he gets the same smile again.

**Number 31: Everyone, watch the gameplay of the game Little Nightmares.**

After that gameplay, they were with pale skins and some even fainted at how much it's scary. Even Lucy fainted!

* * *

To make things interesting... Luan puts fake blood at the fainted Lola. When she wakes up, she scares of death at this.

Luan: Somebody gave this idea last QA!

* * *

**Number 32: How do I ask a question**

Everybody facepalm at this.

**Number 33: each of you gets to have dinner with 5 people from all of human history, who do you pick? and no subject is off-limits, you can talk to them about anything you want**

Author: Okay. By their votes, they chose George Washington, Fernão Magalhães, Napoleon, Winston Churchill, and Abraham Lincoln. There are some rejected votes that asked for the leader of the Third Reich (Not saying the name anyways) and Stalin! I wanted to know why there was that votes in the first place!

**Number 34: Hey Lisa, ever wonder how Megazords work? (Power Ranger's ref.)**

Lisa: Yes, reader. These mechanical heroes look very complex.

**Number 35: Lucy, did you ever wish you can use the Lesser Keys of King Solomon for magic? (research: Ars Goetia)**

Lucy: Not interested in that past. Sorry.

**Number 36: Lincoln, Lori, Bobby: Read "The Gathering Trailer". (it's on my fanfic page. Sort of a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and TLH.)**

Author: Sigh... Okay. They can do it! I authorize!

Lincoln, Lori, and Bobby read it and, in the end...

Lori: Meh...

Lincoln: Good!

Bobby: I agree, Little Loud!

The two boys high five at each other.

**Number 37: Luna plays the orchestra: 1812 Overture!**

Luna: No. Not interested in classical music.

**Number 38: to Lincoln, don't you think it's time you put away your childish things and grow up like your friends since i think the world is changing fast**

Lincoln (Sweating): Uh... (Whispers to Fernando) Fhernandoh! Next question! I don't want to say the wrong answer!

Fernando (Whispering): Okay!

**Number 39: to Lori what would you do if Lincoln suddenly snaps and go on a rampage?**

Lori (Panicking): Hide and take cover!

**Number 40: Paige and Ronnie Anne can you two try break dancing together?**

They try to do it. But, after 4 minutes, they are sent to the hospital.

Paige: Looks like that it literally breaks the dance!

Ronnie Anne: I agree!

**Number 41: Rita Lynn SR, have a farting contest to determine who the better farter is**

Rita (Facepalming of annoyance): No! I already said that I won't do it!

**Number 42: Loud Sisters, how would you treat Lincoln if he was a girl?**

The Loud sisters shrugs at this, for not knowing.

**Number 43: To everyone, ever want to meet the characters from Gravity Falls, Amphibia The Owl House, Hilda, Infinity Train, Over The Garden Wall, Craig Of The Creek and Little Nightmares?**

Everybody: YES! EXCEPT FOR THE LAST ONE!

**Number 44: To Lynn, do you realize that Lincoln is being bullied at school, he is defenseless and can't stand it anymore so go and help him!**

Later, we see Lynn, that puts every bully into a trash can.

Lincoln: Woah! Don't you think that is too much?

Lynn Jr. (Not believing what he said): YOU THINK THAT?!?

**Number 45: Three monsters are approaching you guys quick hide and tell them you're not here.**

Everybody hide and the three monsters appear.

Leni: We are not here!

Lori (Whispering): Leni! We shouldn't follow that! They won't be fooled-

Monsters: Alright!

They left as everybody else appears again.

Lori (Not believing what happened): Ok... That was lucky!

**Number 46: Leni lookout!, There are spiders all over you.**

Leni runs away as the spiders try to catch her.

**Number 47: Lynn I think someone is better than you.**

Lynn Jr. (Raises her fist): WHO? I WILL ATTACK HIM!

**Oh wow okay, Lynn but I'm trying to warn you. Squid.**

Author: Squid? What squid? Be more specific!

**No! giant squid!. Everyone run for your life!.**

They all run away as the giant squid invade the stage!

Lynn Jr.: I CHANGED MY MIND!

**Number 48: Louds if your reading this comment any chance that you guys saw it chapter 2 or else Lynn will pull the TNT to start the opening.**

Louds (Facepalming): Dang it!

BOOM!*

TNT is exploded by Lynn.

**Number 49: Leni are you an evil twin robot in disguise set on a mission to break the fourth wall.?**

Leni: WHAT?!? NO! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?!?

**Number 50: Lincoln can I ask Chandler a question, please.?**

Chandler: No need! I'm here! What it is?!?

**Ok, Chandler I'm going easy on you so stop calling him larry! Geez! For once be a good reform person. His name is Lincoln you got that bob! I won't tell the classmate about the haunted house with your friends, okay your secret is safe to say sorry to the fans and also your friends can join Lincoln's friends but please stop being a bad kid.**

Chandler: WOAH, WOAH WOAH! Okay! I will stop calling him Larry and apologize to him! Geez!

* * *

**EXTRA QUESTIONS:**

**Number 51: Loud sisters and parents give your respect to Lincoln and be nice to him and also don't kick him out of the house please I'm trying to follow the rules of the author right dude?**

Author: Okay dude!

Loud sisters and parents: WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WE WOULD DO IT?

Author (Whispering to the reader): Try to ask them if Lincoln had some nightmare about being kicked out!

**Number 52 (Changed): Lynn and Rita loud can you imagine what is like to mistreat your son if you kick him out of the house and the fans of the loud house won't like it, guys. Tell them not me.**

Rita: We can't even imagine it! It would be crossing the law!

Lynn Sr.: And a loss of respect, I may add!

**Number 53: Lucy, would you like to be a werewolf?**

Lucy smiles.

Author: It's a yes!

**Number 54: Lily look. It's Elmo from Sesame Street.**

Lily giggles as she hugs Elmo. He hugs her back too.

**Number 55: Haiku, do you wear heels or flats?**

Haiku: Flats! Heels only for later age!

* * *

Fernando: Alright! There is! Before going, I have a surprise.

Louds's kids, Santiagos's kids, Casagrande's Cousins, and Clyde: What?/Wate?

Then, Fernando takes a magic wand to transform everybody (Except CJ and the babies), into turtles!

Fernando: Don't worry! It's just until midnight! (Takes his flying broom and calls out) CJ! Lily! Carlitos! Do you want a ride?

The kid and the two babies nod and get in the flying broom.The episode ends with Fernando, CJ, Lily and Carlitos flying away while yelling out:

Fernando, CJ, Lily and Carlitos: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!/HAPYE HAOEENE!

* * *

**(Another Note: Loud Question's first season will end at the reveal of the fanship (Episode 14). Don't tell them. (You will do it anyways!))**


	15. Episode 11

**(WARNING A: Read rules in Chapter 10)**

**(WARNING B: LAST CALL! Choose which fanship will be official on Loud Question, by the poll in my profile)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Eleventh Episode**

* * *

The episode starts with the Louds and Fernando sitting or on the sofa or in chairs.

Louds and Fernando: WAZZUP OUR FRIENDS!

Lily: Webcon a noter epesoe de Loud Qensteone! (Welcome to another episode of Loud Question!)

Lincoln: Let's see what questions you sent, alright?

* * *

**Number 1: Loud sisters, dress up as ballerinas.**

Author: We start well. Some of them won't like it.

At that, the Loud girls are all dressed in ballet dresses. While Lola, Lily, Leni, and Lori like it, Luan doesn't mind and doesn't like or hate and the rest... Here are their reclamations:

Luna: I hate this!

Lucy: I would accept it if it was dark!

Lana: Too much girlish for me!

Lisa: This dress represents a thing that is not for my IQ!

Lynn Jr.: I HATE BALLET!

**Number 2: Rita, Have you ever read Atlas Shrugged? It's a novel by Ayn Rand.**

Rita: No. But I will buy it since you recommend it.

**Number 3: Lynn Jr., In the winter, have you ever done Biathlon? It's a sport.**

Lynn Jr. (Twitching her right eye): I know all sports, for your information! And no. I have no way to do it yet.

**Number 4: Lincoln, You ever play the game, Assassin's Creed?**

Lincoln: Yes. It's a cool game. At least in PlayStation Portable.

Author: Me too! I have that game!

**Number 5: Lola, Is there a time when you don't wear a dress?**

Lola: Uh... I think is when I'm in PE in school.

**Number 6: And Lisa, Would you invent Plasmids after the episode? It's also from BioShock.**

Lisa: Yes. I may do it.

**Number 7: Louds, I'm sorry if it confuses any of you, including the Author.**

Louds: You didn't confuse us!

Author: Me neither!

**Number 8: Lincoln, if you're bummed about not being on Nicktoons Unite, maybe this will make you feel better. I made a Fan Fic with you in Nicktoons Unite. Go check it out.**

Lincoln reads that same fanfic and in the end...

Lincoln: Very good! My only complaint is that you don't need to use complete CAPS LOCK to identify who said what!

AUTHOR: It's annoying for me too. See?

**Number 9: Lincoln, do the moonwalk.**

Lincoln started to walk like he was on the moon. At the same time, Leni was near to a button with a sign saying: "GRAVITY CONTROL".

Leni: What this button does?

When she clicks on the button, Lincoln falls to the ground as he was doing another moonwalking.

Author: Good reference to Dexter's Laboratory, Leni!

Leni: Huh?

**Number 10: Leni, I think you look better without your sunglasses.**

Leni: Really? Ok!

At that, she takes out her glasses and... She really looks better. Not that she was ugly before!

**Number 11: Hey it's me again! I'm here with a challenge for all of the sisters with talents that lie in the entertainment industry. Specifically Luna, Luan, and Lola. Alright, your challenge is to basically do your talents and whoever has the best overall performance (the judge can be the studio audience, the author, or some other character who wouldn't be biased) will win. As for prizes, the winner will get whatever they want and I mean WHATEVER THEY WANT! Gold, a ton of friends, or even alter the very fabric of existence for all I care. Second place gets a lifetime supply of cheesecake. As for the last place, they get a crate filled with live cobras. I'm not sure what exactly you would do with a crate filled with live cobras but I'm sure you'll think of something. (P.s. feel free to shorten this question if you want).**

Ok... The Jury is the Louds, Fernando and me, while the audience (50 persons) is televote (Eurovision Style).

Voting system: Best Performance: 2 points; Average: 1 point; Worst: 0 points.

Author: All said! GO!

Due to this proclamation, Luna, Luan, and Lola do their talents. Of course, there were some errors: Luna's amplifier had sound issues, Luan's voice couldn't be heard due to the microphone soo we didn't listen to a quarter of the jokes and Lola's dress was defective. In the end...

Jury:

Author: 2 for Luan and 1 for Luna;

Fernando: 2 for Luna and 1 for Lola;

Lori: 2 for Luna and 1 for Lola;

Leni: 2 for Luan and 1 for Lola. No offense, Luna!

Lynn Jr.: 2 for Luna and 1 for Luan;

Lucy: 2 for Luna and 1 for Lola;

Lana: 2 for Luna and 1 for Lola;

Lisa: 2 for Lola and 1 for Luna;

Lily: 2 tore Uan ane 1 tore Una! (2 for Luan and 1 for Luna).

Jury's points: 7 for Luan, 13 for Luna and 7 for Lola.

Televote:

0 points: 11 for Luna, 17 for Luan and 22 for Lola!

1 point: 19 for Luna; 23 for Luan and 8 for Lola!

2 points: 20 for Luna; 10 for Luan and 20 for Lola!

In that... Luna got... 59 points! Luan got... 43 points! Lola got... 48 points!

Mixing up...

Luna: 72 points;

Luan: 50 points;

Lola: 55 points.

Luna won, Lola got second place and Luan lost!

Author: Luna, what do you want to win?

Luna: How about... The best amplifier and guitar on the market?!?

Author: Alright!

In the air, the best amplifier and guitar pop out from nowhere and lands on the ground. Luna plays it and likes it very much.

Author: Luan, here is the lifetime supply of cheesecakes.

The cheesecakes appear and the comedian takes some of them.

Luan: How about we share?

Everybody: YES!

Luan gives everybody the cheesecakes.

Lincoln: Wait... I thought that was lifetime supp-

He couldn't finish that sentence since the cheesecakes appeared again, like magic.

Lincoln: WOAH!

Author: Lola, here is your crate of cobras.

Lola: COME ON! Do you think I will jump to inside to be attacked?

Author: No. And... Uh... The cobras are exiting and going to bit you.

Lola runs away as the cobras chase her to bite.

**Number 12: Lincoln what are your thoughts about yourself, is there anything special about your life?**

Lincoln: Working on stories about the Louds, curling and having 10 sisters with different personalities.

Loud Sisters: Aww...

They hug their brother as Fernando starts silently crying.

Fernando: That was... Soo... Beautiful...

**Number 13: To Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Rusty, Liam, Ronnie Anne, Paige, Sid, Stella, and Jordan what kind of super smash bros ultimate characters do you all want to be?**

Lincoln: Ike!

Clyde: Sonic!

Zach: Wolf!

Rusty: Cloud!

Liam: Captain Falcon!

Ronnie Anne: Zero Suit Samus!

Paige: Inkling!

Sid: Yoshi!

Stella: Bayonetta!

Girl Jordan: Rosalina Luma!

Zach: Hey! You can't choose two characters!

Author: They are together. By what I researched since I don't have that game.

**Number 14: How old is everyone here in 2019 because your age seems vague to everyone.**

Author: I think it's the same as the obvious age.

Lincoln: 11.

Lily: 1.

Lisa: 4.

Lola and Lana: 6.

Lucy: 8.

Lynn Jr.: 13.

Luan: 14.

Luna: 15.

Leni: 16.

Lori: 17.

As for the rest...

Fernando: 25.

Lynn Sr.: 43.

Rita: 43.

Author (Whispering): P.S.: In the next season of Loud Question, they will age up as they will do in 5th Season!

**Number 15: Lana: Are you still planning on being Bobbie Fletcher's mechanic?**

Lana: Yes I am!

**Number 16: Lori and Leni, do you wear anything aside from slip-on and sandals respectively?**

Lori: I think, more than boots in winter, no.

Leni: Same!

**Number 17: Loud Kids, top 5 Asian countries you're interested in?**

Loud Kids: 5th place: Thailand; 4th place: Russia; 3rd place: Indonesia; 2nd place: Taiwan; 1st place: Japan.

**Number 18: Lincoln, can you wear Stella's socks and sneakers for the rest of the episode?**

Lincoln gets confused at this.

Lincoln: I get the point of the sneakers but her socks? Why?

Stella (Sighing): Just forget it.

Lincoln (Sighs too): Alright...

In that, the Comic Fan changes to Stella's socks and sneakers.

**Number 19: Lynn, what's your opinion of basketball teams having import players?**

Lynn Jr. (Shrugs): I don't mind. It happens with other sports too.

**Number 20: Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde, Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's Kirby are at your door. If he inhales each of the characters up to now (one at a time), what Copy Abilities would he get? Also, he'd like 799 tomatoes.**

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde: What?!?

Author: Could you rephrase, please?

**Number 21: Am I doing this asking thing correctly?**

Everybody (Annoyed): YES!

**Number 22: Lincoln, you, your family and friends are invited to a grand hotel except at 6 pm it turns out they all went missing except for Lily and Luna what'll you do (also all you have is a flashlight)**

Lincoln: I think it would be obvious to try to find everybody.

Luna: I agree!

Lily (Agreeing): Poo poo!

**Number 23: Lincoln, on December 24, 10:00 PM, you got visited by The Polar Express and your friends are coming along! What'll you do? (Ride along or stay at home)**

Lincoln: Ride along!

* * *

Fernando: Let's go for a song!

**_Ai se Ele Cai, by Xutos Pontapés (English Version)_**

_Xutos Pontapés:_

_Every day I have you_

_Every night I want you_

_And I go searching_

_A sign in you that makes me laugh_

_I wait and it never comes_

_I take copies_

_And I think of you_

_I keep guessing_

_Every wishes_

_And every kiss_

_That we have to swap_

_Because of how much I want you_

_Because of how much I like you_

_Because of how much I love you_

_I don't want to lose you_

_Oh if he falls_

_He's going to break_

_My heart_

_He's going to break_

_Every day I have you_

_Every night I hug you_

_I keep enjoying_

_Everything you have_

_Everything you give me_

_I can't even believe_

_My love_

_If this is only a good dream_

_I don't want to wake up_

_Because of how much I want you_

_Because of how much I like you_

_Because of how much I love you_

_I don't want to lose you_

Everybody claps at this song.

* * *

**Number 24: Lincoln, Sam, and Luna: Can you sing "Devil Trigger" by Casey Edwards? (Devil May Cry ref.)**

_Lincoln:_

_I'll endure the exile_

_I'll endure the exile_

_Luna:_

_The darkness of night falls around my soul_

_And the hunter within loses control_

_Gotta let it out - gotta let it out_

_Gotta let it out - gotta let it out_

_Sam:_

_This demon inside has ahold of me_

_Clenching its power - trying to break free_

_Gotta let it out - gotta let it out_

_Gotta let it out - gotta let it out_

_Lincoln:_

_Move fast, baby - Don't be slow_

_Step aside – reload – time to go_

_I can't seem to control_

_Luna, Sam, and Lincoln:_

_All this rage that's inside me_

_Pullin' shots - aimin' dots - Yeah I don't miss_

_Branded by Fire – Born in the abyss_

_Red hot temper – I just can't resist_

_Luna:_

_All this vengeance inside me_

_All of these thoughts runnin' through my head_

_Lincoln:_

_The arm on fire, veins burnin' red_

_Frustration is gettin' bigger_

_Sam:_

_Bang Bang Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger!_

_Embrace the darkness that's within me_

_Lincoln:_

_No hiding in the shadows anymore_

_When this wickedness consumes me_

_Lincoln, Luna, and Sam:_

_Nothing can save you and there's no way out_

_Luna and Lincoln:_

_I'm a wildfire you won't tame_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Igniting my temper, can't put out my flame_

_Sam and Lincoln:_

_There's no way to contain_

_Lincoln:_

_This storm swelling inside me_

_I'm a bomb you can't defuse_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Might just accept you're gonna lose_

_Can't turn down, I refuse_

_To hold back anymore_

_Luna, Sam, and Lincoln:_

_All of these voices inside my head_

_Blinding my sight in a curtain of red_

_Frustration is getting bigger_

_Bang Bang Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger!_

**Number 25: Also Lincoln: Choose a cosplay and show it to your sisters and friends!**

**Sephiroth (Final Fantasy 7)**

**Vergil (Devil May Cry 5)**

**Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3)**

Lincoln: Vergil (Devil May Cry 5)

At that, he magically changes to a Vergil costume. He shows to his sisters and friends.

Everybody: Cool!/I'm jealous of you!/Using blue hair would be better at that!

**Number 26: All: Would you rather gain $1 (one dollar) for every word you say or for every step you take?**

Everybody: WORD!

At that, everybody gains 1$.

**Number 27: Lincoln, do you know about Amelia Hughes from infinity train, what do you think of her?**

Lincoln: Who?

Author: The show didn't released yet in my country, okay?

**Number 28: WARNING! OFFENSIVE QUESTION!**

Author: This one is for... Rita!

Rita: What it is?

**Hey Rita why is your butt so big?**

Rita (Offended): HEY!

**Number 29: excellent work on this chapter and thanks for answering my question :)**

Author: You're welcome!

**Number 30: Lori: What would you do if you had ten more siblings?**

Lori: Take this as an answer.

Lori runs away as she screams of fear.

**Number 31: Luan, your very cute. And Benny is very lucky to have you**

Luan: Aww... Thanks!

**Number 32: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne arm wrestle.**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne do arm wrestle. It took 1 entire minute until Lincoln won.

Ronnie Anne (Not believing): What?!? How?

Lincoln: The curling exercised my arm, I guess.

**Number 33: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne now regular wrestle.**

Lincoln: Uh... Not a question but I'll answer anyway: Same answer as Lori.

Lincoln runs away and screams of fear as the Latina chases him.

Ronnie Anne: Don't be a coward, Lame-O!

**Number 34: Lori how would you react if you met someone who would LIKE to be a human pretzel-like Izzy from Total Drama?**

Lori gets surprised at this.

Lori: Come on! This was an empty threat!

**Number 35: Lynn what do you think of someone who cheats at every game and event, even after getting caught or the cheating backfires or winning fair and square would be the easier and simpler decision but he refuses to play fair and cheats because he takes too much pride in cheating?**

Lynn Jr. holds a sign saying: "THAT PERSON IS A LOSER!"

**Number 36: Lori would you rather date Brain Griffin or Steve Smith? And you can't say either!**

Lori: Uh oh... Next question!

Fernando: Nope! Answer first!

Lori: Ok... Steve Smith because at least, he isn't a dog!

**Number 37: Lori what would you do if during Peter Griffin and Ernie the Giant Chicken's fight they crash your room making a mess and using some of your perfume bottles to throw at each other and when you tell them they have to repair your room they stop fighting and mock you saying you're not the boss of them?**

Lori facepalms at this.

Lori: Seriously? Why a man would fight against a Giant Chicken? Anyways, to answer the question, I would call the military because I doubt that the police would be enough!

**Number 38: Rita and Lynn Sir if someone has a child around 11-15 and he is very sweet and kind and super unselfish however he has Multiple Personality Disorder and one of the personalities is dangerously crazy, evil and enjoys causing mayhem and chaos and is a master manipulator who likes to toy with his kills and breaks their sprints before going in for the blow ? Now, what would the parent's best solution to deal with their sweet kid having MPD have just locked their child out would be a bad idea because they letting lose a serial killer?**

Lynn Sr.: Seriously? This is a genderbent maniac parody of Junior in Lynn Plus 6!

Rita: To answer... Well... Maybe they can put him into the supervision of specialized persons and security. And the other question is not recognizable what you want us to answer!

**Number 39: Author can we bring Dove Cameron please I'll ask her a question.**

Author: Dude! It breaks rules! No questions to characters outside of Loud House, except me, Fernando and another one that I will tell in future! But... Ok. But this is the LAST TIME!

Dove: I'm here!

**Number 40: Dove, how's it feel to become a ghost spider on Marvel rising?**

Dove: Very excited!

**Number 41: Lynn Jr, break the fourth wall.**

Lynn Jr.: Oka-

Leni: WAIT! (She takes a hammer and gives it to her) Use this!

Everybody facepalms, even Fernando, as Lynn Jr. throws the hammer to a safe place.

Lynn Jr. (Looks to us): HI! HOW IT'S GOING?

**Number 42: Luan, can you make Lynn slip and make her head stuck in a hole?**

Luan: I don't think so. If I did it, I would gain infinite Dutch Ovens!

**Number 43: Jordan do you ever lose in a dodgeball game before and if Lincoln somehow defeats you then what is your response?**

Girl Jordan (Shrugs): I don't mind. It's to have fun anyways!

Lincoln: For me, it's more to win. It's not fun when I get hurt!

Girl Jordan glares at him as he backs away.

**Number 44: to the loud parents, here's a simple question: when did the loud siblings born?**

Lynn Sr. and Rita: We will send to you it!

Author: The ages will be like that in 2019, they have the current ages.

Lori - 2 March 2002!

Leni: 17 October 2003!

Luna: 5 August 2004!

Luan: 1 June 2005!

Lynn Jr.: 9 July 2006!

Lincoln: 25 February 2008!

Lucy: 6 November 2011!

Lola and Lana: 10 May 2013!

Lisa: 11 February 2015!

Lily: 8 September 2018!

Author: It might be official birthdays for New Life in Pendusky and other stories.

**Number 45: To Lincoln and Lucy: why are your hairs have a different color than the rest of the siblings?**

Lincoln: I think our hair colors were inherited.

Lucy: I agree!

**Number 46: Also to Lynn Sr what is your response with their Hari colors?**

Lynn Sr.: I thought that they were special due to that. Why do you ask?

Fernando: Ok! We finished the questions!

Author: And we finished another episode of Loud Question! Have a nice da-

CRASH!*

Everybody looks to see Peter Griffin and the Giant Chicken fighting each other.

Everybody else (Running away): AAAHHHH!

Author: Seriously?!? Security!

The episode ends as the Security try to contain them, with the help of the military.

* * *

**_POST-EPISODE SCENES_**

Right now, Lisa is working at what was requested before, in her room, after coming back from Build Studios, working at Loud Question. It took 9 hours until she finally ended.

Lisa: Behold the Plasmids from BioShock! Now to test on a rat!

Lisa uses some serum in a rat and, at that, the rat runs 5x faster than normal.

Lisa: My god! I created a super power potion!

* * *

**I might start making pre and post episode scenes.**


	16. Episode 12

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Right now, we see the Build Studio's building where the Louds are near to the entrance talking with each other.

Lincoln: Ready for another episode of Loud Question?

Luna: Sure we are, dude!

Lori: I agree. It's my favorites series of Build Studio's soo far!

Leni: Me too. (Frowns sadly) But it's sad that its first season will end at episode 14.

Lucy (Popping out): I agree.

Everyone else: AHHH!!!

The Louds scare thanks to Lucy.

Lori: By the way, Lisa! Did you make that truth serum somebody requested QAs ago?

Lisa: Yes I did. (She takes the serum in a syringe) Lynn, could you let me test you?

Lynn Jr. (Sighs): Alright...

In that, Lynn is injected by Lisa. After that, one of the siblings tries to think about a question.

Lucy: I have one! Lynn, did you accidentally break a part of my statue of Edwin with one of your balls?

Lynn Jr. tries to deny it but, due to the serum, she ends up telling the truth:

Lynn Jr.: YES! I KICKED TOO MUCH HARD ON MY SOCCER'S BALL AND END UP BREAKING IT'S NOSE!

Lucy (Frustrating at knowing the truth): And there is! And why you didn't tell me earlie-

Voice: Hey! Loud Em Casa!

Everybody looks at the building's door, where we see Fernando calling them.

Fernando: Loud Question will start in no time! (Looks to the readers) If you are asking, Loud Em Casa is the name of Loud House in Portugal.

At that, the Louds enter the building and walk to where the show will be filmed. When they reach that place, the Louds see that, in the audience's benches, there were people with flags. More than purple and orange flags, there are four distinct ones: One is like the today's Austrian one but the red is actually orange and, in the left side of the horizontal central white line, there is Loud House's logo; Another one looks like an Austrian one too but the red is substituted by purple and, in the horizontal central white line, there is the Casagrande's logo; Another is a Portuguese one; And, finally, there is an American one. However, one flag is different but it doesn't matter for now.

Lincoln: Wow! These flags of Loud House's and Casagrande's are cool!

Voice: I agree!

Everybody looks at where the voice appeared and see Ronnie Anne and the Author running to them.

Ronnie Anne: The Author allowed flags for the audience and he designed himself.

Author: True. It was for my secondary youtube channel but I decided to give it to the show.

Lola: Ok. They are nice. But how about we do the show?

Everybody: OF COURSE!

* * *

**(WARNING A: Read rules in Chapter 10)**

**(WARNING B: POLL CLOSED! RESULTS WILL BE REVEALED AT EPISODE 14)**

**(WARNING C: THE FIRST SEASON IS EXTENDED TO A EXTRA EPISODE, WHERE THIS ONE IS A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. THEY JUST DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT. DON'T INFORM THEM. I WILL IGNORE THAT!)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Twelfth Episode**

* * *

The camera shows the audience, cheering and waving their flags. In the end, the camera finally shows the Louds and Fernando sitting on the couch or in chairs.

Everybody (Waving with smiles): HELLO OUR FRIENDS!

Luan: Welcome to another episode of Loud Question!

Fernando: Let's read them, shall we?

Luna: WAIT DUDES! We have things to say! The first is that our parents made a mistake on my birthday. It's actually October. Not August.

Author: Second. I made a mistake with the results of that entertainment contest. Luan, the snakes are chasing you.

At that, Luan runs away as the serpents chase her.

Author: Lola, Luan's lifetime supply of cheesecakes is actually yours. I'm sorry.

Lola (Sighs): Give me a raise and everything will be fine.

Author: It works to be a raise of 30$?

Lola: Yes. Thanks.

Fernando: Now that is already said, let's start this!

* * *

**Number 1: Leni and Lucy you guys are polar opposites but you loved each other.**

Leni: As sisters, of course!

Lucy: Nothing will change about that.

**Number 2: Here's a good question for the next chapter: If there was an official Loud House video game, what style should it be?**

Lori: Simulation.

Leni: Casual.

Luna: Simulation.

Luan: Simulation.

Lynn Jr.: Action.

Lincoln: Adventure.

Lucy: Casual;

Lana: Adventure!

Lola: Casual.

Lisa: Strategy!

Lily: Asuele (Casual)!

Fernando: Adventure!

**Number 3: Luan: What's your favorite prank?**

Luan: The banana peel one. Simple to do and you will PEEL away at it! HAHAHA! Get it?

**Number 4: Hey Lincoln, First off Butterfly effect is one of my favorite episodes of the loud house and when you watch it again knowing that is all in Lincoln's head it can be funny though there was one mistake you made in your fantasy...how could Lori check the damage to her and Leni's closet if there is a staircase dividing the two rooms? And Lori is Lisa was *whispers* wrong about the chemicals damaging Lincoln's brain what exactly were you doing on a bike with Clyde that said 'Just Married?**

Lincoln: First of all, good to know. Second, I forgot about that detail in my imagination.

Lori (Shocked): WHAT?!? I was chatting with Boo Boo Bear! Why I would even do that? (Puts a hand on her forehead and whispers) Maybe the chemicals made Lincoln have hallucinations. It's the only explanation!

**Number 5: And since we're here Lisa this is what Lincoln thought would happen if he didn't tell you *plays clips form Butterfly effect***

Lisa sees those clips and in the end...

Lisa: More than the mistake that my Male Sibling Unit made, it's actually showing a bad scenario at not telling. However, I liked more when the Comedian Sister Unit worried more about Nature.

**Number 6: Hey Lucy, I think I know why your skin is pale. I think it's because you were born in a month early. That's why your skin is pale, you were born a month early.**

Lucy (Sighs): It's true. My parents told me months ago.

**Number 7: Lincoln I actually meant the moonwalk dance.**

Lincoln: Oh... You should have specificated that.

At that, the Comic Fan moves backward as it seems to walk forward until he gets out of the Build Studios' building.

**Number 8: Luna and Sam could you two sing Angel With a Shotgun by the Cab?**

_Luna:_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_Sam:_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Get out your guns, battles begun_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, then I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger_

_Sam:_

_They say before you start a war_

_Luna:_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Sam:_

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

_Luna:_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

_Luna and Sam:_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

_Luna:_

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_

_Sam:_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer_

_Luna:_

_And major Tom will sing along_

_Sam:_

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

_Luna:_

_They say before you start a war_

_Sam:_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Luna:_

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

_Sam:_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

_Luna and Sam:_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

**Number 9: Lisa, for the next episode, can you brain swap Luna and Sam?**

Lisa: Yes I will. But that will be the last time for this season! Just ask them some questions!

**Number 10: Lynn, name every martial art you can presently do?**

Lynn Jr.: I can't. I don't want to lose my voice.

**Number 11: Stella, where'd your sneakers come from?**

Stella: From KicksUSA.

**Number 12: Lola, do you watch My Little Pony? If so, is Twilight one of your favorite characters?**

Lola (Sighs): Yes. And Twilight is ACTUALLY one of my favorite characters.

**Number 13: Lana, in a street market, do you immediately go to the extreme food section with insect larvae and fried bugs for food, assuming they sell it?**

Lana: Yum! Yes, I will!

**Number 14: Jordan, will you attend varsity dodge ball in high school?**

Author: I tried to research for her to answer but I can't. Could you explain to me what is that type of dodge ball?

**Number 15: Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde starting with Lynn Sr., what copy abilities would Kirby get if he inhaled each of you from oldest to youngest? Oh, and typo, I meant IS.**

Author: You are asking to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Lynn Sr. or what? Rephrase or I can't make them answer?

**Number 16: You know the game Fire Emblem from Nintendo? In that game, if one of your characters falls in battle they are gone for good but always had a form of final words. I think these would be Lincoln's final words. Lincoln: So... this is it then. Forgive me my sisters... but... your brother is not... coming home.**

Everybody silently cries at this, except Leni, that breaks down in tears loudly.

**Number 17: Lincoln, If you lived in a world where superheroes exist, I think you have what it takes to be a hero.**

Lincoln (Surprised): Really? Cool!

**Number 18: Hey Lincoln, do you think Ace Savvy can take Ultra Necrozma in a fight?**

Lincoln: You may be surprised at telling this but I think... That he wouldn't win.

**Number 19: Lincoln if you had to choose from being doll size, or your sisters are fifty stories tall. Which one would you choose?**

Lincoln: Doll size!

**Number 20: Lincoln, Halo Or Call Of Duty?**

Lincoln: Call of Duty!

**Number 21: Terry got added to Super Smash Bros. today. Clyde, do you think you could beat him in a fight?**

Clyde (Sweating of fear): Nope I won't!

**Number 22: I approve of Sid picking Yoshi.**

Sid: Good to know!

**Number 23: To the person who said the Lori Izzy human pretzel thing, I may steal your idea. I hope you don't mind.**

Author: Here is to that reader know!

**Number 24: My favorite Loud (Lily) has my birthday!**

Lily giggles at this.

* * *

Fernando: Let's make a different interval act. Still with music but different. You know about Junior Eurovision? It's a junior version of Eurovision, where kids sing to win the contest. This year is no different. It will happen in Poland, more specific in Gliwice-Silesia. There is a bunch of good musics, including the ecology ones. There is some dissapointments, like Kazakhstan, Wales... And... Not believing taht I will say it... My country, Portugal. Howeer, it conpensates with the potential winners like Poland again, Spain, France and the one that, at least, the Author supports. And it's... North Macedonia! Clap to the singer!

Everybody cheers and waves the flags as the singer cames to sing.

**_Fire, by Mila Moskov_**

_Mila:_

_Everything starts with one dream_

_Everything, from here to the sky_

_I don't have to say a word_

_I Just listen to this heart of mine_

_I'm like a fire, I'm like a fire_

_The music,it's my passion,it's my life_

_I'm like a fire, I'm like a fire_

_When you believe_

_Look in the eyes I have the embers_

_I can flight_

_There are no rules, no rules_

_I'll dream_

_It's easy, if you believe in yourself_

_it's easy_

_There's no "no",_

_nothing to break these dreams_

_You can do anything_

_I'm like a fire, I'm like a fire_

_The music,it's my passion,it's my life_

_I'm like a fire, I'm like a fire_

_Can you feel me now?_

_Look in the eyes I have the embers_

_I can flight_

_There are no rules, no rules_

_I'll dream_

Everybody claps and waves the flags, including a Macedonian one.

* * *

**Number 25: To Sam and Luna: What do you two think of Luan and Benny?**

Luna: Let's just say that my sister made the right choice.

Sam: I agree. I would ship them anyways!

**Number 26: WHY IS LUNA SO DANG HOT? AND WHY IS LENI SO DANG CUTE? AND ALSO, WHY IS LINCOLN SO AWESOME?**

Luna (Blushes): Wow! Thanks, dude!

Leni: Aww... Thanks!

Lincoln: Thanks, reader! Good to know!

**Number 27: Lola, can you show off your PE attire in school?**

Lola gets out of the stage to change her clothes. Ten minutes later, she cames back, showing her PE attire: Pink T-shirt, pink sportswear pants and white and pink tennis.

Fernando: This is surely a lot of pink colors!

**Number 28: DOTA or League of Legends?**

Everybody (Except Author): League of Legends!

Author: None of them. I'm not a fan of MOBA games.

**Number 29: Lisa, can you build the same suit as Iron Man/Tony Stark?**

Lisa: I could do it but I can't. A: It will take months to do it. B: I don't have all the materials to build it. C: I don't have enough funds for it.

**Number 30: Louds and Friends, make a bet for Death Battle (Dante vs Bayonetta). Winners keep the money and get an exclusive item from the winner's franchise!**

Lincoln, Lori, Lisa, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lana, Stella, Rusty, Liam and Zach bets for Bayonetta, where the rest (Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Paige, Girl Jordan, and Sid) bets for Dante. (There may be more but I'll choose this one.) They all bet 20$!

Author: The winner is... DANTE!

Bayonetta's Team: Dang it!

Dante's Team: YAY!

**Number 31: Lynn Sr, can you make a meal based on Food Wars? (Gotcha Pork Roast) Let your children do a taste test.**

Lynn Sr.: I will try!

The patriarch cooks that food and, in the end, gives to his kids to taste. Their opinions are:

Loud Kids: Yum!/Very delicious!/This is a great dish!

**Number 32: WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!**

Everybody: WAZUUUUUUUUUPPPP!

**Number 33: Loud's what's a thing to do Lincoln and Clyde kidnapping the kitty and pretending to find it to become the 'kings of the con' or Randy Mash killing the lovable Winnie the Pooh and presumedly Piglet too to sell his weed in China and act so casual about it and getting away with it ?**

Lori: Second one. Lincoln and Clyde wouldn't do it. If they did, they would surely return it!

**Number 34: Lincoln why can't you laugh at your sister's misfortunes and I don't mean behind there backs like in Save the Date I mean upfront and to there faces mostly to Lori, Lynn, and Lola? if Grim and Billy are capable of laughing their asses off at Mandy as seen when she asked them if she's pretty and should enter a pageant they laughed her for two day straight they stopped when they see she is serious , but if those two Grim especially as he's not an idiot are capable of laughing at Mandy and her bite is WAY worse then any of your sisters bites combined, as I'm sure Mandy can do so much more than a mere ' Human Pretzel ' why can't you laugh at your sisters and more importantly do it at there faces ?**

Lincoln: Simple: It would be like I'm a bad person as they were. I can't be like the others! I'm not evil!

**Number 35: Loud sisters and Lynn sir I really don't understand why you guys give Lincoln such a hard time for clogging the toilet again rather then just being mildly annoyed by it as it's nothing to catch a cow towards, as if anything Cleveland and his family have more reason to be pissed off at Peter Griffin ever-time he caused his house to be destroyed and he falls from the second story he's butt naked even in his own show he wasn't safe from it, I mean what Peter did not only caused more damage then Lincoln clogs ever did as the Browns have to rebuild which takes a long time and cost a lot of money where you guys only have to unclog a toilet which only takes a few hours and since you do it your selves rather than hiring a plumber and thus it's FREE I feel it's unfair you get up on Lincoln's case while the Browns don't so much as rebuke Peter for doing much more damage both physically and finically not even Donna, Cleveland's wife gets on his case.**

The Loud Sisters (Except Lucy, since she disappears) and Lynn Sr. got speechless at this.

Fernando: No words, huh? It answers to this.

**Number 36: Lori what would you do if Dib's sister Gaz was in your room sitting on your bed playing a video game and refuse to budge till she finishes? And she's scary then Lola and Lucy put together.**

Lori: Scarier than Lola and Lucy together? I give up! She will have yo leave after finishing the video game! Does somebody have an extra mattress?

**Number 37: the Loud family would you consider Lincoln to be mature, responsible and trustworthy enough to watch Grim's Scythe?**

Loud Family (Except Lincoln): Uh...

Lincoln: Yes or no from you, I'll do the same answer when I was asked to take the infinity gauntlet.

Lincoln runs away as he screams of fear.

**Number 38: Lola tries to snatch Angelica's Cynthia doll from her.**

Lola tries to do it but, after a half of an hour, she returns with bruises.

Lola: Never... Stealing her doll... Again...

PAF!*

She ends up fainting to the ground.

**Number 39: Lori Leni, kiss Lincoln on the cheeks.**

Lori and Leni: Okay!

Lori Len, kiss Lincoln on his cheeks.

Lincoln: Aw... Thanks, guys!

**Number 40: Lisa can you make bubblegum that makes a bubble big enough to float**

Lisa: Give me some time.

At that, she runs out of the stage to create it.

Fernando: It may be done later.

_/TWO HOURS LATER/_

Lisa cames back with a certain bubblegum as everyone was asleep.

Lisa: Came back! (Everyone scares and get their attention at her) And behold this experimental bubblegum!

Lisa put it on her mouths as she chews it. Then, she makes a big bubble from it. That same bubble gets out and floats. Everyone claps at this

Lisa: Thanks. Now, excuse me, I need to bomb it away.

Lisa pushes the bubble out to another room and explodes it.

Number 41: Lori can you wear a super poofy ballgown and blow a bubble by chewing Lisa's experimental bubblegum.

Lori: Alright.

Lori goes away. Then, after minutes, she cames back with that dress. She takes bubblegum and chews it. She makes a big bubble and makes it float. Puts a finger at it and...

BANG!*

All the stage and audience is covered with bubblegum, including Lori's dress. 2 hours later, it's all cleaned up

**Number 42: Bobby, tell Lori that her eyes shine bright like the sea.**

Bobby: Your eyes shine bright like the sea, babe!

Lori: Aww... Thanks, Boo Boo Bear!

**Number 43: Chaz, tell Leni that her hair glimmers like the sun.**

Chaz: Your hair glimmers like the sun, Leni.

Leni: Really? But I don't see it twinkling!

Everybody facepalms at this.

**Number 44: Leni and Luna, if your sister Lisa could invent a dimensional travel device, would you like to hang out together as friends?**

Luna: You mean in a universe where we aren't related as siblings? Yes. Not that I hate being her sister!

Leni: Same!

**Number 45: Louds watch the new Sonic Movie Trailer**

The Louds see the new trailer of the Sonic Movie. In the end...

Louds: Better!/Sonic's Design is more attractive!/I like it!

**Number 46: To Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Paige, Ronnie Anne, Sydney, Stella and Jordan which anime characters do you like?**

Author: Sorry if it will be random or what but more than Doraemon and Yo-Kai Watch, I'm not a fan.

Lincoln: Naruto!

Clyde: Pikachu!

Liam: Jiraiya!

Zach: Yogi Muto!

Rusty: Alucard!

Paige: Juvia Loxar

Ronnie Anne: Kenshin Himura!

Sydney: Not a fan!

Stella: Erza Scarlet!

Girl Jordan: Not a fan either!

**Number 47: Hey Lincoln can you try giving Paige a dragonfly necklace and put it on her?**

Lincoln: I don't know why but alright! (Looks to Paige and gives her a dragonfly necklace) There is. The reader said to give it!

Paige: Oh. Thanks.

Lincoln puts the necklace on her.

* * *

Fernando: Alright! Time t-

Everybody: SHHH!

Lincoln (Whisper): Read the next question to know why you should whisper!

**Number 48: To Rita and Lynn Sr it looks like Lily fell asleep on top of Lincoln's head, should you wake her up or let her sleep.**

Fernando sees Lily on the top of Lincoln's head, sleeping.

Rita: I think we should let her sleep. But Lincoln should put her in a safe position.

Lynn Sr.: I agree.

Lincoln takes Lily from his head and puts her in a safe position on his lap.

Fernando: We will conclude the episode silently.

The episode ends as everyone goes away silently.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

After reaching home from Build Studios, Lincoln takes Lily to her crip. When he finally does it, in her room obviously, he whispers.

Lincoln: Sweet dreams... Lily...


	17. Episode 13

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

It's morning at the Loud House and the Loud kids (Except Luna and Lisa) are watching tv while eating cereals, before going to Build Studios to record another episode of Loud Question. Then...

Voice: AHHH!!

Everybody scares at this, even Lucy. Then, Lisa runs downstairs and hides under the dining room table. After that, what was supposed to be Luna, runs downstairs with an annoyed and infuriated face

Luan: Luna, what is wrong?

"Luna": Well... Let's just say that what happened with Lincoln two times happened to me.

Everyone gets shocked at this and even Leni spills her cereals on the ground.

Lynn Jr.: Wait... Then, who are you?

"Luna": It's me! Sam! Her girlfriend!

Luan: Wow... At least, you got to try on her clothes. But a literal exaggeration. HAHAHA- OW!

This "OW" was due to Sam punching her in the shoulder for trying to do a joke on this.

Sam in Luna's Body: Not time for this! LISA! GET OUT!

Lincoln: Lisa, it's better if you do it!

In that, the prodigy gets out of under the dining table. At the same time, what was supposed to be Sam (That is actually Luna), kicks the door open with a "very happy" face. (SARCASM ALERT!) Then, Luna was going to grab her but was stopped by her girlfriend.

Sam in Luna's Body: Luna, let's not turn this physical. She is too young for that.

Luna in Sam's Body (Sighing): Alright... (Glares at Lisa) But why you did this to me?!?

Lisa: Someone asked to do it and I accepted.

Sam: You could just ignore!

Lisa shrugs at this. Then, Lincoln looks at the time on tv and gets shocked.

Lincoln: Uh... Guys? I don't want to interrupt this but we don't have much time to get on Build Studios!

At that statement, everyone (Except Lisa) facepalms.

Everyone (Except Lisa): Dang it!

Lisa: Don't worry my fellow siblings units! I have something that will get us on time!

She runs upstairs. Then, after two minutes, she comes back with a certain machine.

Lisa: Behold the transportation device!

Lynn Jr. (Not amused as everyone else): Seriously? We will use something futuristic that will have consequences for us? (Sarcastic) I'm in!

Lisa: Keep your sarcasm for another time. This machine won't have any consequences if we don't take food with us.

Lucy (Popping out): Alright.

Everybody: AHH!

Everyone scares at Lucy's popping out. At that, she sighs of frustration.

Lucy: How you can scare? You could saw me!

Lincoln: Sorry Luce. It happens.

Lisa: Let's do this.

Luna: After the episode, you will change back!

Lisa: Alright.

After that, the 4 years old activates the machine and, at that, opens a portal where, on the other side, there is Build Studios.

Lisa: Now... Follow me!

Everyone follows her into entering the portal. Then, when they get out from the other portal, that closes itself, they are ACTUALLY on Build Studios.

Loud Kids (Except Lisa) and Sam: Great!

Lisa: That is good that you were amused at this. Anyways, let's make another episode!

* * *

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 10)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Thirteenth Episode**

* * *

After the intro, we see the audience clapping, cheering and waving their flags. Then, the camera changes our vision to the Louds and Fernando sitting either on the sofa or in chairs.

Loud Kids and Fernando: HELLO EVERYBODY!

Lola: Welcome to another episode of Loud Question!

Lincoln: Before starting, let's show two things: First, Lisa changed bodies again. This time was not with me but yes between Luna and Sam.

Luna and Sam glared at Lisa, where the last one makes a sheepish smile.

Fernando: The second thing, the author has to answer.

Author: I received a review directed to me with a good question. Here it is:

**To the author, I have a difficult time to analyze the pattern of your episodes updates so how long does it take to make a new one?**

Author: Well my friend, the episode doesn't take too much to make. However, I put the updates like this: Between day 1 and day 10 of the month, I publish an episode. Between day 11 and day 20 f the same month, I publish another episode. And finally, in the same month, between day 21 and day 28, I publish another episode. I still didn't choose a fixed day but I might do it on season 2.

Lincoln: That will take more time, JBuilder.

Author: I know. I'm planning the things up already.

Lori: Now that this is already said, let's go to the other questions.

* * *

**Number 1: Leni can you make smoothies?**

Leni: Yes I can! Wait a minute.

The fashion girl gets out of the stage to go to the kitchen of the building. After 15 minutes, she cames back with a smoothie.

Leni: Before you think I bought it, there is no proof of anything that can indicate the brand where the smoothie came from or the nutritional table. (Everybody looks at her in shock) What? I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks.

**Number 2: Lincoln do you trust Lily with Bun Bun?**

Lincoln gives Bun Bun to Lily, where the last one giggles at this.

Lincoln: This is the answer you wanted?

**Number 3: well now here is a simple question: if you guys could be crossed over with any show what would you want it to be also it doesn't have to be from Nickelodeon**

Everybody: PHINEAS AND FERB!

**Number 4: Hmm...what if Lincoln just...WASN'T THERE?**

**(Lincoln vanishes with a popping sound)**

Everybody screams at this of fear. They look every direction to see that the white-haired boy disappeared.

Leni: LINKY! He's gone...

Luna (Looking to the camera): Seriously dude? Why you had to do this?

Then, Luna's phone rings. At that, Sam gives it to her, since she is still on Luna's body. When the rocker girl answered...

Luna: Hello?

The scene changes to the roof, where we see Lincoln tied to the ground, talking on the phone.

Lincoln: Can somebody get me out of the roof?

**Number 5: For Rita, and Loud sisters. If Lincoln was doll size how would you spend the day with him?**

The selected characters look at each other, thinking about an answer.

Lori: There is a bunch of things we can do with him.

Lana: But we can be sure of one thing:

Rita: We should look where we put our foot or hands!

**Number 6: P.S. thanks for answering the last question.**

Lincoln: You're welcome.

**Number 7: hi I have a question what would you kids do if someone kidnapped Lana and tied her up and gagged her with tape and gave you 24 hours to find her or she will be forced to have a bath and dress in girly clothes every day for a year.**

Lola: What?!? (Smiles at this) I guess that we can leave her like tha-

Lori (Grabbing her shoulder with a glare): Cleaned or not, she was still kidnapped. We need to save her.

Lola (Sighs of defeat): Alright... You win...

**Number 8: Carlota: How does it feel being the only daughter in the family?**

Carlota shrugs at this.

**Number 9: Lori and Lincoln, sing a duet together. Your choice.**

**_We Are Family, by Sister Sledge_**

_Lori and Lincoln:_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_Lincoln'_

_Everyone can see we're together_

_As we walk on by_

_(And) and we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell any lie_

_Lori:_

_all of the people around us they say_

_Can they be that close_

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose_

_Lincoln and Lori:_

_We are family (Hey, y'all)_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)_

**Number 10: Make another Death Battle bet. (Sephiroth vs Vergil) Winners the prize money but this time Losers must eat Lincoln's PB and sauerkraut sandwich with Ghost Pepper powder!**

Sephiroth Side: Lincoln, Liam, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lisa, Ronnie Anne, and Stella.

Vergil: Fernando, Lori, Luna, Lola, Lana, Clyde, Sid, Zach and Rusty.

Bet: 40$

Author: The winner is... Sephiroth!

Sephiroth Team: YAY!

Vergil Team: Dang it!

They eat PB and sauerkraut sandwich with Ghost Pepper powder and in the end... Fire get out of their mouth. The flavor doesn't matter due to the fire.

**Number 11: Also: GIANT TOBLERONE! (It's Dark Chocolate)**

Nothing happens. Then...

CRASH!*

A big Toblerone drill the ceiling and almost hit Lynn Jr. and Lisa.

Lincoln: It's a biiiiiiiiigggggg chocolate!

Everyone else: Agree!

**Number 12: Hey Luan, what do you call a paranormal fighter that loves bread? TOAST BUSTERS!**

Luan: If there's something TOASTY

In your neighborhood

Who are you gonna call?

TOAST Busters!

HAHAHA! Get it?

**Number 13: Lincoln sings Die House by Caleb Hyles.**

_Lincoln:_

_I'm Mr. King Dice_

_I'm the game' st in the land_

_I never play nice_

_I'm the devil's, right-hand man_

_I can't let you past_

_'Cause you ain't done everything_

_Bring me those contracts_

_C'mon bring em' to the king_

_If you haven't finished your task_

_Haven't worked assiduously_

_No, I cannot let you past_

_Don't you mess with me!_

_Don't mess with King Dice_

_(Don't mess with King Dice)_

_Don't mess with me_

_(Don't mess with him)_

_Don't mess with King Dice_

_(Don't mess with King Dice)_

_Don't you mess with me!_

_Don't mess with King Dice_

_(Don't mess with King Dice)_

_Don't mess with me_

_(Don't mess with him)_

_Don't mess with King Dice_

_(Don't mess with King Dice)_

_Don't you mess with me!_

_Good day for a swell battle_

_Now go_

**Number 14: Lisa do you watch MiB? If so, do you think some humans are aliens in disguise?**

Lisa: Sorry but I don't. But I will still answer to the other question: Who knows?

**Number 15: Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde, what abilities would Kirby obtain if he inhaled you?**

Lincoln: Making mostly good plans!

Ronnie Anne: Skateboarding!

Clyde: Perfect Attendance!

**Number 16: *Gives Lynn a sniper rifle and a single bullet***

Lynn Jr. (Let the sniper rifle fall on the ground): I won't injure or kill anybody! What are you thinking of this being a good idea?!?

**... No, I'm not asking you to kill somebody. I set up this little soda bottle at a shooting range from a couple of yards away. I just want to see how good of a shot you are.**

Lynn Jr. (Cleans her forehead of relief): Fiu... Let's do it then!

Lynn points with the sniper rifle to the little soda bottle. And tries to shot but, due to the big distance for her, she falls and hits into something that made the bullet ricochet and hit someone's foot, off the screen. When she saw her fail, runs away.

**Number 17: To whichever characters like SpongeBob, did you see the trailer for the new movie (Sponge On The Run) that came out today? What did you think of it?**

Everybody: LOVE IT!

**Number 18: ANGRY WASP ATTACK! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES!**

Everybody runs away to avoid being chased by the wasps.

**Number 19: Hey Louds the Dalmatians family from 101 Dalmatian street has moved across becoming you new neighbors and there here to help against the orc army seizing your house**

Lynn Jr.: They are warriors?

Author: Nope. But... They are larger than your family and of different species.

Lincoln: Alright! Let's get home to defend!

When the Louds reach to their home, they see multiple dogs attacking the orcs as four certain dogs (One male and One Female, excluding the parents) are guiding this.

Dylan: Come on guys! Try the plan G!

Dolly: Forget the plans! Attack and defend by what you choose!

The Louds only can hear barking from them.

Lori: This is the Dalmatian Family?

Lana: I guess it is.

Lynn Jr.: What are we waiting for? Let's help!

At that, the Louds, with the help of the family of dogs, they defeat the big army.

**Number 20: Luna, Sam, Tabby, Lisa, and Lincoln, can you listen to Glorious by Macklemore?**

The chosen characters listen to music. In the end...

Chosen Characters: VERY CATCHY AND COOL!

**Number 21: Sam, can you participate in a 3k run event while in Luna's body?**

Author: 3K Run Event? What is that?

Fernando: I never heard about 3K.

Lisa: 3 Kilometers.

Author and Fernando: Oh...

Sam tries to do it. But, after 2.3Km, she fell on the floor of exhaustion.

Sam: Never... Do it... Again...

* * *

Author: Now that we are in the middle, let's see a trailer for a creation. I already published but I need more attention. YOU'RE READY?

Everybody cheers and wave their flags at this.

Author: Alright! Tv here.

At that, the tv slides down from the ceiling and shows us the trailer.

* * *

**_Are We Bad? TRAILER_**

An image of a city at night appears, like it was recorded from a drone as the sound of people cheering is heard.

**From the creator of the youtube channel "Tudo Sobre Com JMbuilder"...**

Then, a big arena is seen with spotlights pointing to the sky as the sound of people cheering gets louder.

**And writer of "Lynn Plus 6", "New Life in Pendusky" and "Loud Question"...**

Inside of it, there is a bunch of people cheering and waving certain flags at a familiar stage, where there are people dancing.

**Will present...**

\- And now... - A voice is heard.

**A very know contest...**

\- Time to... - Another voice is heard too.

**In a Cartoon and on a perspective of a certain duo!**

Then, we see Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Carrie in that same stage, without the dancers, wearing dresses and suits, with papers on one of each of the groups' hands. Then, they yelled:

\- LET THE CARTOONVISION SONG CONTEST 2019 ELMORE... BEGIN!

The scene gets black at this announcement.

_(PLAY MUSIC: Arcade by Duncan Laurence)_

The scene takes out the black color as we see a bed with a bag above. Then, clothes are thrown there and someone prepares the things up.

_(Transition)_

A plane flying on the sky is seen. Then, inside of it, we see two recognizable blondes talking to each other.

\- I can't believe that we will participate in this! - The blonde called Leni said.

\- I agree. - The blonde called Lori agreed.

_(Transition)_

It's seen a van driving in the streets of Elmore.

_(Transition)_

The two main characters (Leni and Lori) is seen falling on a bed of exhaustion.

**And these two girls...**

_(Transition)_

\- You're ready? - An adult told to the two Loud House participants.

**Will try to win this!**

\- Yes... - They replied.

Multiple lights are seen hitting our vision. Then, the same lights stop doing it when we see some of the contestants that Lori and Leni will compete against.

**It will be a big journey for them.**

\- Are you ok?!? - Someone asked of worry when someone fell off the stage.

_(Transition)_

\- I WILL WIN! - Somebody yelled.

\- CAN YOU CALM DOWN?!? - The rest yelled at that same person.

The scene gets black as we see the spectacle with a big audience.

Then, we see Lori and Leni singing a certain song as they are in front of each other. After that, the Loud Family gives thumbs up at them as they leave to the stage.

_(Transition)_

**However...**

\- Now, after the jury vote, let's see the televote!

**Not everything...**

\- 291 points!

\- 93 points!

\- 186 points!

\- 51 points!

\- 244 points!

\- 58 points!

**Goes what we could expect!**

\- I'm sorry...

Suspense is felt like one of the hosts says the number and word:

\- 0 points...

\- Ooohhhhh... - The audience yells of shock as the scene gets black.

At this, we heard the title of the fanfic and see its text.

* * *

**Are We Bad?**

**"Doing Our Best"**

**Coming soon...**

* * *

When the trailer ends, everyone cheers and wave their flags.

Author: Good idea no? Tell your opinion. Also, read the author note:

* * *

**I don't put author notes on trailers but this time is inevitable.**

**Yeah... It might look like a random idea but, for me, it's a creative one. For you... That type of thoughts... Might or not might be different.**

**Anyways, what I thought was: If there was a type of Eurovision for cartoons? I decided to develop it and I already planned most of the things up. The most difficult was to give a different style for it, to avoid using EVERYTHING that this year (Or another year, if you aren't reading this in 2019).**

**I made a plot for it and I guess that will be good. I will tell what it is about when I publish the real story.**

**Before going, I need BIG help! I'm trying to find a cartoon character to substitute a guest of the show and a contestant: Conchita and one of France's entry. They aren't of the same gender as the aspects show soo this is making the things difficult. I would add Verka Serduchka but, since, in reality, it's a male performing, I decided to put a male too BUT the aspect on the show will be like it's a male. No homophobia here but I need to do this for not having who I can really substitute.**

**Please, help me substitute Conchita and the french contestant. The character for the first one shall be from a cartoon that debuted or still exists (Not ending in that year) in 2014. For the French one... It's obvious that should be of this year. Probably one from Netflix. It has to be the gender the guest star has (Male) and the contestant looks to be (Female but in reality, he's male. However, you need to choose one that is female).**

**Thanks for your attention and see you another time.**

* * *

Author: Please help, okay? By review with your questions or by PM. Now, let's continue!

* * *

**Number 22: Luna, can you sing I Want Nobody Nobody But you?**

_Luna:_

_You Know I still Love You Baby_

_And it will never change. (Saranghae)_

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You_

_How can I be with another, I don't want any other_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

_Why are you trying to, to make me leave you_

_I know what you're thinking_

_Baby why aren't you listening_

_How can I just_

_Just love someone else and_

_Forget you completely_

_When I know you still love me_

_Telling me you're not good enough_

_My life with you is just too tough_

_You know it's not right so_

_Just stop and come back boy_

_How can this be_

_When we were meant to be_

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You_

_How can I be with another, I don't want any other_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You_

_How can I be with another, I don't want any other_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

**Number 23: Lincoln, who's the best Call of Duty villain for you?**

Lincoln: Raul Menendez!

**Number 24: Sid, can you backflip over Ronnie Anne?**

Sid: Alright! Ronnie Anne! Run against me!

Ronnie Anne (Confused): What? Why?

Sid: Trust me!

Ronnie Anne: Ok!

At that, the skateboarder girl runs against her best friend. And, before she could hit on her, the former (Sid to avoid confusion) jumps above the Latina Girl by her back and tucks her knees in tight. Then, she gets back on the ground by putting her two feet. It was noted by Ronalda, that she looked behind her back to see that accomplishment. At that, she runs to another room.

Sid: What in the world?

Author: Let's continue, alright?

**Number 25: Leni and Luna, sorry, what I meant was if Lisa could build a device to the dimension where the readers reside, can we be friends (as in you and me)**

Leni: Oh... I didn't understand that! Yes, we would be friends with you!

Luna: I didn't understand that too. I agree with Leni too.

**Number 26: To Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Paige, Sydney, Ronnie Anne, Stella and Jordan, thanks for answering some of my questions, I am glad that all of you have sincerity (PS, you guys are my favorite and iconic characters in the story I'm working on)**

Chosen Characters: Thanks!

**Number 27: Hey Sid, what's your full name because I've been referring you as Sydney in my story (is it Sidney, Sydney or just Sid?)**

Author: I have a confession: When I read "Sydney", I didn't know who were you talking about.

Sid: It's actually Sidney. Thanks for asking.

**Number 28: Luna, can you drink 3 beer bottles?**

Luna: You're crazy?!? I'm not drinking alcohol!

**Number 29: Lucy, can you hypnotize people?**

Lucy: Yes I can. If you want me to do it, ask me.

**Number 30: Hey Lana have you meet Adelaide yet, she also likes to play with frogs like you**

Lana: I might one day!

**Number 31: WARNING! OFFENSIVE QUESTION!**

Fernando: And this one is for... Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: What it is?

**Why is Lynn Jr soooo dumb and weak?**

Lynn Jr. gets infuriated at this and takes a baseball bat.

Lynn Jr.: Somebody knows his/her address? I WILL GIVE HIM/HER A LESSON THAT HE WON'T FORGET!

**Number 32: Thanks for correcting the entertainment contest winners. Because if you didn't then I would have had to punish everyone by sending them to Pluto (with spacesuits that would have let them breathe and communicate). But luckily you corrected it so I won't have to launch anyone into the far reaches of space today, but if any member of the cast is interested the offer to magically be launched to Pluto is still on the table. Anyways my actual question is in the review after this one.**

Author: Fiu... Crisis avoided. But somebody wants to visit the Pluto?

Silence is heard.

Author: No? Ok. Let's see his actual question!

**Number 33: Dear Lincoln, this is a secret message meant for your ears and your ears only. Your sister Lisa has been kidnapped by a secret organization and taken to a high-security facility. Should the organization's plans be realized they will force your sister to build them a mind-control device to take over the world. Your mission should you choose to accept it, is to break in, save Lisa, destroy the device's prototype and get out. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders, this message will self destruct in T-10 seconds. (I basically want Lincoln to break into a building and rescue his sister James Bond style.)**

Lincoln throws the message by the window and it explodes. Then, he rips his clothes to reveal a secret agent suit. After that, he makes a pistol sign with the fingers and fakes that he shoot the camera, that spills fake blood on it (Courtesy of Lucy).

Later, Lincoln reaches to the roof of the facility. Then, he enters on a vault to invade.

Author: I heard about James Bond. But I never saw his movies. And I can't even find the right clips for that! Soo I will skip to the final.

Right now, Lincoln plants a bomb on the prototype as Lisa is near to him.

Lisa: Come on, Lincoln! They are near!

Lincoln: Let me set the bomb fast. And... Done! It will explode in 5 minutes!

Lisa (Shocked): WHAT? It's scientifically impossible to get out in this way.

Lincoln: But if in the louder way?

Lisa: I think I know what are you thinking!

In that, Lincoln takes his gun of sleeping bullets to shot at the armed guards. He shot them as Lisa hides in his back. Then, they see a window and jump by it. After that, they run away to avoid being damaged by the explosion. When they did, the building exploded and bodies fly in the sky.

Lincoln: I guess that I saved the world!

**Number 34: Dear Lincoln, this is a secret message meant for your ears and your ears only. Your sister Lisa has been kidnapped by a secret organization and taken to a high-security facility. Should the organization's plans be realized they will force your sister to build them a mind-control device to take over the world. Your mission should you choose to accept it, is to break in, save Lisa, destroy the device's prototype and get out. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders, this message will self destruct in T-10 seconds. (I basically want Lincoln to break into a building and rescue his sister James Bond style.)**

Lincoln: We already did it! Why the reader is asking again?

Fernando: Wait! There is more!

**(Had to put this in to make review different cause I accidentally posted it in chapter 1 LOL!)**

Lincoln: Oh... Now I get why it's repeated.

Author: Don't worry dude. It's still valid since it appears at the start of the review section, where there are the most recent ones

**Number 35: Lisa what do you think of Dr. Doof's Inators and Jumba's 626 experiments?**

Lisa: Dr. Doof's ones look a little stupid but have a valid backstory for his creation. As for Jumba's ones, I have to say that they are very impressive!

**Number 36: Lori what would you do if Spongebob Patrick and Mr. Krabs were in your room doing a panty raid and keep in mind that they at least Krabs is an adult?**

Lori gets annoyed and facepalms.

Lori: What are you and the questions of people in my room? Sorry if I'm going to offend but those issues are part of your family? (Breaths in and out) Ok... Let's answer... I would throw Mr.Krab's money out, joke Patrick that he lost his nose on his house and make Spongebob go back to his home, making him think that he forgot feeding Gary.

**Number 37: Lori what would you do if you found Chuckie Finster, Courage, Wade Duck, Piglet and Shaggy and Scooby-Doo hiding under your bed because they thought there was a monster?**

Lori: This time, I would comfort them that there are no monsters and escort them back to their homes.

**Number 38: Lori what would you do if Gumball, Darwin, and Richard Waterson and TTG Cyborg and Beast Boy was in your room playing video games, reading comics and eating pizza and ice cream , and when you tell them to get out they refuse simply because they're too lazy to get up and leave in fact some of them have gained so much weight they CAN'T get up even if they wanted to?**

Lori: I think that Nicole and Robin would be enough. I'm giving a taser to the last one to convince fast Cyborg and Beast Boy better.

**Number 39: Loud's read this fan fiction called the Grim Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

The Louds read the fanfic. In the end...

Louds (Except Lisa, Lola, and Lucy): Not bad.

Lisa: Looks promising, even with the part of the lucky pants be a little... Stupid for me.

Lola and Lucy: We think that disappoints!

**Number 40: Lynn Sir what is you exact relationship with Aunt Ruth do you two have a special mutual dislike to each other, flat-out saying you hate one another and can't wait for the other one to kick the bucket to dance on the others grave, basically your relationship with Aunt Ruth is like Homer's relationship with his sisters-in-Law Patty and Selma and Peter's relationship with his father-in-law Carter?**

Lynn Sr.: We may have our differences but she is still family and us two still respect our characteristics. And I don't think that is that bad one. If it was, why I would agree on letting the kids visit her?

**Number 41: Lana, if Luan's Mr. Coconut and Johnny's Plank told you the termites must go because to them being made of wood, are in danger of being eating and would like their natural predators to be fair away from them as possible would you listen?**

Lana: The toy and the plank are not mines. They are just stupid! Especially the plank.

Then, a plank is thrown at her. Luckily, it didn't hit her. But then, Johnny gets here to take the plate.

Lana: Seriously?

Johnny: I didn't throw at you! Plank hated you calling him stupid!

Author: Sorry if it's OOC but I think that would be the most obvious for me.

**Number 42: To Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Paige, Ronnie Anne, Stella, Sydney, and Jordan, try to describe yourself in one or two words**

Lincoln: Curling Master!

Clyde: Tax Expert (Taking note that he does taxes with his dads)!

Rusty: Cyclist!

Zach: Conspiracy Theorizer!

Liam: Chess Amateur!

Paige: Gamer!

Ronnie Anne: Expert Skateboarder!

Stella: Amateur Detective!

Sydney: Exciting!

Girl Jordan: Dodgeball Master!

* * *

Fernando: We wrapped the things up!

Author: Great! The lunch is on the house! I will pay for everything in the restaurant!

Luna and Sam: WHAT ABOUT US?!?

Lisa: Oh right! Let me!

Lisa shoots at them with the machine that changes the bodies and... They are back where their brains belong.

Author: Now that this is already treated, let's lunch!

The episode ends with everyone leaving for lunch. (Not exciting ending but why not?)

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

When everyone is on the entrance, Lincoln goes to another direction. It was noted by Luna.

Luna: Dude, you won't come with us?

Lincoln (Lies): Sorry! Have plans with friends!

Luna: Alright bro! Come back soon!

Lincoln runs in the streets as he thinks to himself.

Lincoln (Thinking): I know that I shouldn't have lied but I'm still not ready to reveal this. I keep this for three days after Episode 11 and hope that they won't overreact at this. (Sighs and says to himself) Let's forget and meet with my girlfriend.


	18. Episode 14

**Questions to the Author:**

**To the author again (it's me Brightburn2019) I have some questions for you like: 1. What inspired you to create all of this in the first place? 2. Will season 2 introduce characters from other cartoons to join in too? And 3. How many episodes are you planning to make?**

I got inspiration from the now-deleted Loud QA by J-547. I won't add characters of other cartoons but I might add OCs that Fernando knows. Finally... I don't know. I want to make more but the limit is not known for the entire series.

**Before starting, read everything until the end. It's very important. Also, send any questions to the characters of the Loud universe and/or Fernando as much you can for the Christmas Special.**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Right now, the Loud Sisters are in their own tiring-house, in Build Studios, to prepare for what is supposed to be the last episode of the first season of Loud Question.

Lori: Is everyone ready for this?

Lola: Yes we are!

Luna: This last episode of the first season will be ROCKING!

Lisa: I agree, sibling unit. I just wish that we didn't finish the first season of this show this early.

Lori: I guess that is the decision of JMbuilder. We can't change that, sadly.

Everyone (Except one person): Agree!

That one person that hasn't said anything was Lynn Jr. that was thinking about something that was making her have a laughing face, without doing it (Not the best way to describe it). It was noted by Lucy.

Lucy: Why you have that face, Lynn?

Lynn Jr.: Well... I think that found out a secret from Lincoln by overhearing a certain phone chat.

At that, everyone groans.

Lana: Lynn, you know that Lincoln doesn't like us hearing his chats or what he's doing. He wouldn't do something bad anyway.

Lynn Jr.: I know but hear me out...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Lynn was walking through the only hall of the Loud House to try to convince Lincoln on playing some soccer. Normally, he wouldn't accept but, since he started participating in the curling club, he's giving another chance to sports soo that is why there wouldn't be 100% sure if he will refuse or not._

_When she reached her brother's door, she was going to knock until he heard some voice from the other side._

_Lynn Jr. (Thinking): If he's talking to himself again, I will wait. But let's hear what he's telling._

_The athlete puts an ear against the door to listen to what he was talking about. Then, she couldn't believe what he was saying._

_Lincoln (From his room): Ok. After the next episode of the Loud Question, we will meet again at the combined place. Now I need to do my things. See you soon, my Star! (A pause happens for a minute) God... I really made the right decision on accepting her request to be her boyfriend. I really love her after all._

_Lynn took out her ear from the door and was with a shocked face. Then, a smile came out._

_Lynn Jr. (Thinking): I need to tell the others. But not in this house. He can overhear our conversation!_

* * *

_Present Time_

Lynn Jr.: And that is what I heard and why I didn't tell you right away.

When she finished, the rest of the girls were shocked. Then, smiles came out and squealing is heard from them.

Leni: Linky has a girlfriend?!?

Lola: I can't believe it!

Luna: Our bro is growing up!

Lana: But why he didn't tell us?

The sisters were trying to figure out why he didn't tell them about it. When they realized why they sigh sadly.

Lori: Because we didn't want us to make a big deal about it.

Luan: Yeah... I remember when we always treated him when he goes out with a girl.

Lucy: And, by that, he doesn't like us doing that to him.

Lola: However, there is a thing: Who is his girlfriend?

Lynn Jr.: I don't know! I didn't hear more than it!

Lori: Don't worry. I have a plan! You said that he will meet up with that girl after this episode, right? How about we spy to discover and when he reveals it to us, we fake that we didn't know it before?

Everyone thinks about it for a moment. Then...

Everyone else: We agree!

Leni: I just hope he doesn't get mad if he ends up seeing us.

Lori: Don't worry. It will be fine.

When she said that, the door knocked.

Lori: Yeah?

Fernando (At the door): Pessoal! (Guys!) Time to record the episode!

Loud Sisters: ALRIGHT!

* * *

**(WARNING: Read rules in Chapter 10)**

**(Intro)**

**"Loud Question"!**

**Fourteenth Episode**

* * *

After the intro, we see the audience cheering and waving their flags. Then, we see the Loud kids and Fernando sitting or on the sofa or on chairs.

Loud Kids and Fernando: HEY EVERYBODY!

Leni (Sighing): Unfortunately, welcome to the last episode of the first season of Loud Question.

Lori: It's sad that will finish this season this early but it's needed a break.

Fernando: In that, let's use the time well, alright?

Everybody: Alright!

Fernando: Let's read the questions then.

* * *

**Number 1: (eating a hot pocket) Hmm...well, I got nothing. But I hope you guys are doing well. Also, Lincoln, sorry for, heh heh, leaving you on the roof. That was unintentional.**

Lincoln: Yeah yeah... Try to be careful next time.

**Number 2: Ronnie Anne: Who do you like more as a friend, Lincoln or Sid?**

Ronnie Anne: I don't think that there is "more as a friend" in this. I like them equally.

**Number 3: Lisa, solve this riddle. This thing runs but cannot walk. Sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, his hands. Lacks a head but has a face.**

Lisa: Runs but doesn't walk... Sings but doesn't talk... No arms and hands... No head but has a face... Ah-ha! It's the clock! The pointers run the time, makes a sound when the second's pointers move, it hangs himself on the wall with its back and has a face where we see the numbers and the pointers!

**Number 4: Hey Lisa can you make Rita fifty feet, and see how your family reacts?**

Lisa: Alright! Just give me a se-

Hey Lisa, I change my mind. Can you make Luna fifty feet tall instead, and see how her family reacts? It's not too late, is it?

Lisa: Okay! Not late to change!

The prodigy runs out of the stage. When she came back, she has a certain weapon.

Lisa: Luna! Go outside! The reader said to make you fifty feet tall!

Luna: Alright!

The rest of the family: WHAT?

Luna gets out of the building. Then, Lisa shoots a laser against her and it made the rocker girl be fifty feet tall. It just shocked the Louds.

Loud Family (Except Lisa, Leni, and Lola): MY GOD!

Leni and Lola couldn't say anything since they end up fainting.

Rita: Lisa Marie Loud! I know you were asked to do it but change her back immediately!

Lisa: Alright, maternal unit!

At that, Lisa clicks on some buttons of the weapon and shoots Luna again, turning her into her normal height.

Luna: I' ve seen you like ants.

Leni: Hey! Don't call us ants!

Everybody facepalms at this.

**Number 5: Remember Louds no smoking or drinking.**

Luna: If you are referring to the last episode, I wasn't going to do that since we don't really do it!

The rest of the kids: Agree!

**Number 6: Leni why is a demon take you to the underworld to be his queen and then everyone was worried**

Leni: What are you talking abo- AHHH!!

She was cut off when a demon takes her by the hair to the underworld. But he was stopped by everyone, including the audience and some rebels of the underworld.

Demon: Can we talk about this?

In the end, he was beaten up by everybody.

**Number 7: Leni can you dress up as cinderella?**

Leni: Sure!

I snap my fingers to change the fashion girl's clothes into a light blue dress and crystal shoes.

Leni: I love these clothes!

**Number 8: Hi, I dare all the loud kids including lily to duct tape their mouth shut and the last one to take it off can force any sibling they want to change lily's diapers for a month**

Author: Sorry dude but I will exclude Lily. Making her change her diapers herself would be like Lisa from the Simpsons, due to an episode, after not getting much attention when she was a baby.

All the Loud Kids put duct tape on their mouths to win the challenge. After two hours... Wow! Lincoln won!

Lincoln: YES! (Decides the sister to change Lily's diapers) Lola! I choose you!

Lola (Frustrated): Dang it!

Lily: Poo poo!

Lola: Ugh... Don't say that I need to change her now!

**Number 9: excellent work on this chapter and looking forward to season 2 hopefully I will have questions for you :)**

Author: Thanks, dude!

**Number 10: Lisa, get Darcy dressed in a hazmat suit that's in her size and ask her how it feels.**

Lisa: Alright.

Later, we see Darcy dressed in a protective suit.

Lisa: The reader asks how you feel!

Darcy (Struggling): A... Little... Tight...

Lisa (Worried): Really? Let me take it out!

**Number 11: Hey Lincoln, watch Kimetsu no Yaiba (Demon Slayer): All breath Forms (on YouTube) and tell me if it's cool. Then share it with your friends or fam.**

Lincoln watches the clip. In the end...

Lincoln: Awesome!

He shows to his friends AND family. After that...

Everybody (Except Lisa): Cool!/Not bad!/Good moves!

Lisa: This is unrealistic.

Lana (Annoyed): Why you have to ruin the fun?

**Number 12: Also, Lincoln dress up as Tanjiro while Lucy dresses up as Nezuko.**

Lincoln and Lucy dress up like that. When they look to themselves...

Lincoln: I feel a little ridiculous about these clothes.

Lucy: For me, it's not bad.

**Number 13: All: Try no to Cry - Iroh sings Leaves from the Vine.**

They all get serious faces as they start watching the video. Then, Leni cries at his singing. Lola and Lori do the same later. When the video ended, only Lincoln, Lynn Jr. and Lucy could handle surprisingly.

**Number 14: Luan: What's a Pirate's favorite letter?**

Luan: Uh... R?

**You thought it was R but it was the C! Get it!**

Luan gets confused at this.

Luan: For the first time, I don't understand a joke.

**Number 15: Lincoln and Ronnie sing You are a Pirate and let CJ watch.**

CJ sits at a chair in front of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

_Lincoln:_

_Do what you want to cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!_

_Yarr har fiddle dee dee_

_Ronnie Anne:_

_Being a pirate is alright to be_

_Do what you want to cause a pirate is free_

_Lincoln and Ronnie Anne:_

_You are a pirate!_

_You are a pirate!_

_Yeah!_

_Lincoln:_

_We got us a map (A nao!)_

_To lead us to a hidden box_

_Ronnie Anne:_

_That's all locked up with locks (with locks!)_

_And buried deep away_

_Lincoln and Ronnie Anne:_

_Well dig up the box (The box!)_

_We know its full of precious booty_

_Burst open the locks_

_And then we say hooray!_

_Lincoln:_

_Yarr har fiddle dee dee_

_Ronnie Anne:_

_If you love to sail the sea_

_Lincoln and Ronnie Anne:_

_Weigh anchor!_

_Yarr har fiddle dee dee_

_Being a pirate is alright to be_

_Do what you want to cause a pirate is free_

_You are a pirate!_

_Arr yarr ahoy and avast_

_Dig a deep and you're digging too fast_

_Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!_

_You are a pirate!_

CJ (Clapping): YAY! I love it!

**Number 16: Lisa: What can you do to support TeamTrees?**

Lisa: By planting a tree.

**Number 17: Lucy and Luna, have you guys ever listened to the band Powerwolf?**

Lucy: Who?

Luna: Yes but it isn't for me.

**Number 18: Lucy can hypnotize people? In that case... *in a whisper only Lucy can hear* Hypnotize Lincoln into being a dapper gentleman, Ronnie Anne into a girly princess, and set them up on a date :)**

Lucy: Wish me luck. They might not like.

The spooky girl balances a hand watch in front of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's eyes until she hypnosis them.

Lucy: When you hear the word "Date", you will have a date by Lincoln being a gentleman and Ronnie Anne being a princess. It will be broken by the word "Favor". Now... Date!

Later, we see Lincoln in a suit and Ronnie Anne in a pink dress, sitting at a table, drinking some tea.

Lincoln: Do you want more tea, my princess?

Ronnie Anne: Oh... What a gentleman for asking before I do. Yes!

As Lincoln fils her cup of tea, Lori knocks the door.

Lori: Guys! Lynn Jr. called for a favor!

The last word made the two kids stop being hypnotized and look to themselves in shock.

Lincoln: Why I'm wearing this suit?

Ronnie Anne: And why I'm dressing as some generic princess? (Notices Lucy) What happened?

Lucy: The reader... I asked me to hypnotize you on a date.

They facepalm at this.

Ronnie Anne: This one should be a fan of our ship. (Looks to the camera) We aren't a couple!

**Number 19: To Lucy, any plans on joining Laika studios to make stop motion horror movies?**

Lucy: Don't know. I like more doing poetry than making horror things.

**Number 20: Luna and Sam, can you girls swap boots for the episode?**

Luna and Sam: Alright!

They change their boots. When they did it, Luna felt her foot with less space and struggles at this.

Luna: Sam, why I am struggling in your boots?

Sam: Oh, it's because I wear one number under yours.

**Number 21: Lucy, can you hypnotize Tabby to act like a cat?**

Lucy hypnotizes Tabby and then, she acts like a cat by scratching the sofa.

Fernando (Putting a hand on her): Hey! What are you do-

Tabby: HIIIS!

She scratches Fernando's hand, where he flinches and holds it

Fernando: Lucy! Put her normal again!

**Number 22: Sid, can you show your K-pop dancing?**

Sid steps her legs apart with toes either parallel or pointing out (away from each other). Then, she sits it down into her hips, a slight squat. She relaxes, bends her knees and elbows, makes the hands into fists, and holds arms at shoulder height in front of her. As she "rolls" the forearms and clenched fists around each other, snap the knees in and out, almost touching and wide apart - very rapidly and keep it loose.

Author: I researched. I'm no expert on dance.

**Number 23: Hey Lucy, do you ever want to meet Tim Burton and maybe become one of the Addams Family members?**

Lucy: The first one yes. As for the second one... Not the recent movie's version, please.

**Number 24: To Lincoln and Lily, here's something simple for both of you: which sibling are you close within the family? (PS I'm not asking for the favorite one)**

They shush us as they point secretly at each other.

**Number 25: Caleb Hyles and Cuphead! Whoo!**

Caleb appears making catchy music of Steven Universe movie as Cuphead appears shooting around with his finger.

**Number 26: With Thanksgiving coming up, what's your favorite and least favorite Thanksgiving food (this can be whichever character you want)? My favorite is cinnamon rolls and the least favorite is a turkey.**

The thanksgiving already ended soo it's too late for the question. However, nobody has really preferences.

Lincoln: Except me in terms of less favorite. The turkey makes me sleep!

**Number 27: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne all the times you claim not to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I believe Manny the mammoth said it best in Ice Age 4 when he and Sid were teasing Diego on having a crush on Shria and he states that's not true Manny says that "Denial" IS the ultimate proof.**

Ronnie Anne: Not all the time is the ultimate proof!

Lincoln: Agree! That is not totally true!

**Number 28: Luna the time you tried to steal a lock of Mick Swagger's hair did he treated to file a restraining order on you?**

Luna: Once, he was going to ban me from concerts for a month but he gave up. I end up giving up too on doing that.

**Number 29: Loud sisters is Lincoln at all an obsessive stalker to Ace Savvy to downright creepy factors like kidnaping an actor of Ace Savvy and taking him back home to play with like a giant toy and is very similar to the likes of Sierra from Total Drama, Sarah the Ice Cream Cone from Gumball and Penelope from the Amanda Show?**

Loud Sisters: Nope! It's just an interest he has!

**Number 30: Lisa remembers how you trick your siblings into going to school by tricking them into hating snow days by throwing snowballs at them and your claim that school is super important because if you miss one day you grow stupid? Will, what do you have to say to about Rick from Rick and Morty's statement that school is actually a waste of your IQ's time and that you learn better by being on the field?**

Lisa: That Rick doesn't know what he's saying at all.

**Number 31: Lori are you, friends, with Alisa Susie's Older sister from Rugrats?**

Lori: No, I don't.

**Number 32: Lynn do you think you can handle babysitting the Tibble twins?**

Lynn Jr.: Uh... I guess that I can!

**Number 33: Leni and Lynn Sir Billy's son Jeff is behind you with a batch of cookies.**

The teen and the dad looks behind to see a giant spider with cookies.

Jeff: Hey! Want a co-

Lynn Sr. (Scared and running away): SPIDER!

Leni (Scared and running away too): HOW IT CAN BE A BOY'S SON?!?

**Number 34: Hey Louds what was your reaction when King Ghidorah awakened the other monsters**

Louds: Shocking!/Impressive!/Unexpected!/Couldn't believe that!

**Number 35: Lincoln, tell us all the reasons you love Lori as a sister**

Lincoln: Caring at most of the times, supportive and good helper.

**Number 36: Lincoln, could you give Luan a hug?**

Lincoln: Okay!

The Comic Fan hugs the comedian. She does the same.

Luan: Aw... Thanks, Linc!

**Number 37: Louds can you reenact the sonic movie trailer. Lincoln your Sonic**

Author: I can't let them do it. I can't find the script of the trailer and would take time to do the script myself. Sorry. But the trailer is great. Do you Louds agree?

Louds: Yes!

**Number 38: Lincoln says buzz lightyears catchphrase**

Lincoln: To the infinity and BEYOND!

**Number 39: Could everyone sing Bob Rivers' Twelve Pains of Christmas?**

Author: Let's... Forget and sing. This is not our opinion.

_Everybody:_

_The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Is finding a Christmas tree_

_The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Rigging up the lights_

_And finding a Christmas tree_

_The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Hangovers_

_Rigging up the lights_

_And finding a Christmas tree_

_The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Sending Christmas cards_

_Hangovers_

_Rigging up the lights_

_And finding a Christmas tree_

_The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Five months of bills_

_Sending Christmas cards_

_Hangovers_

_Rigging up the lights_

_And finding a Christmas tree_

_The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

_Facing my in-laws_

_Five months of bills_

_"I hate those Christmas cards!"_

_Hangovers_

_Rigging up these lights_

_And finding a Christmas tree_

**Number 40: Leni, I once said that you would look good slim-THICC but if I would be honest I think you would look good in any size. For example, if you were a BIG girl you would still look adorable and probably more huggable and cuddly than before. In fact, let's see how you look like that right now. *snap***

In a second, Leni turns into fat (No offense to anyone) girl. Then, everyone gets shocked at the fact that the reader was totally right.

Someone of the audience: How she can still look good? Do you have any secrets?

Leni: Nope. I don't have any secrets!

**Number 41: Loud's, would you agree that fat Leni looks more huggable?**

Louds: Yes!/I wanted to hug her now./No offense but I don't know.

**Number 42: Lincoln, you have been called Linc for short before and are always ready to do the right thing when you make a mistake with courage. I deem you worthy of wielding the Triforce of Courage.**

Lincoln: I guess that you are right. Who knows?

**Number 43: Lisa, can you make clones of you and your siblings?**

Lisa: Not yet. I need to research a little more.

**Number 44: Lana, can you teach Sid to jump in a mud pit?**

Lana: Why? She doesn't know? It's just to jump.

Sid: Yeah! I know how to do it!

**Number 45: Hey everybody, itâs me again. First of all, let me just say congratulations on your first season. To commemorate this occasion Iâve given each of you a nice shiny trophy along with a slice of delicious cheesecake. Enjoy the gifts guys, I swear there are no tricks this time. (Psst, Lola checks the bottom of your trophy for a secret note.) (note is in review after this.)**

At that, the Louds and Fernando get their trophies.

Selected Characters: Wow! Thanks!

Lola: Let's see the note.

The pageant girl looks to the bottom of her trophy to read the note.

**Number 46: Dear Lola, you have been selected to participate in a special challenge. Your objective is to set off glitter bombs on all of your siblings in the next 24 hours. Should you complete this task you will be awarded a wish (like the one from the entertainment contest). However, if you fail you will be sent to Pluto for the rest of the day. Should you refuse the challenge than the entire cast will be launched to Pluto as punishment for your uncooperative attitude. Your challenge begins now, good luck.**

Lola (Starts sweating): Uh oh...

Lola tries her best on setting off the glitter bombs. In the middle, she stumbles at her running, gets confused in the cables and fails at some buttons. In the end... She won in the last 10 seconds.

Lola: YAY! I want... THE WHOLE GLOBE!

In that, an Earth globe appears near to her, making the youngest twin mad.

Lola: HEY! I MEANT THE PLANET!

Author: Sorry. Too late!

Lola: GGRRRRR!!!

**Number 47: Luan: Will you marry Benny someday?**

Luan (Blushing): I hope!

**Number 48: Luna: How would you describe your dream wedding with Sam?**

Luna (Smiling): I don't know since it's too soon. But I hope to be the one we won't forget.

**Number 49: Lucy: Rocky is here to see you and he has dead roses.**

Lucy looks around to see Rocky with the dead roses.

Rocky: It's for you!

Lucy (Taking it and smelling the roses): I... Love the smell of dead flowers.

**Number 50: Louds: What are your favorite Pixar movies?**

Lori: Inside Out!

Leni: Brave!

Luna: Coco!

Luan: Monsters University!

Lynn Jr.: The Incredibles!

Lincoln: Inside Out!

Lucy: Finding Nemo!

Lana: Cars!

Lola: Up!

Lisa: WALL-E!

Lily: Oye Toeye (Toy Story)!

Lynn Sr.: Ratatouille!

Rita: Up!

Author: If you want to know mine, it's WALL-E. Also, since this is the last episode (Excluding the Christmas Special they don't know), I will let them answer more!

**Number 51: Lynn Sr., Did you name your daughter after you because you thought she was gonna be a boy?**

Lynn Sr.: I will admit: Yes. But I don't regret it at least.

**Number 52: To Clyde, Zach, Rusty, Liam, Paige, Ronnie Anne, Jordan, Stella, and Sid, you see a few chapters ago I asked Lincoln what if he has a fire elemental so any ideas about your own elemental powers?**

Clyde: Wind!

Zach: Water!

Rusty: Soil!

Liam: Wind!

Paige: Fire!

Ronnie Anne: Fire!

Girl Jordan: Water!

Stella: Soil!

Sid: Fire!

**Number 53: Whoâs angrier; Lola Loud or Katsuki Bakugou? Sheâs standing right behind me, isnât she?**

Everybody looks around to not see Lola anywhere.

Lincoln: I guess that is!

Minutes later, Lola cames back with a frustrated and bruised face.

**Number 54: Lola, eat your Snickers. You get violent when youâre hungry.**

Lola eats a little of Snickers and... Gets calmer.

Fernando: Better?

Lola: Better... Fhernandoh...

**Number 55: Lincoln, I know why you feel sleepy after eating turkey at thanksgiving. It's the tryptophan in it.**

Lincoln: Good guess! It might be the REAL reason!

**Number 56: Lisa, Did ever Finish the pip-boy?**

Lisa: Yeah... I had complications and it was delayed very much. But... Behold!

Lisa gets (From nowhere) the finished pip-boy.

Lisa: Now... Let's test this Fallout thing!

The prodigy clicks on a button to turn it on.

BAM!*

Everybody gasps as the pip-boy explodes. When the big amount of smoke disappeared, we see Lisa all dark.

Lisa: Yup... Need to fix some bugs...

**Number 57: Leni, Could you create a Silk Spectre I Costume after the Episode?**

Leni: I can't. I'm occupied.

**Number 58: And Lori, Ever watch The Young and The Restless?**

Lori: Yes, but due to having more siblings and responsibilities, I can't watch it very much.

**Number 59: To the Loud Sisters, do you all care about Lincoln's well being and his constant adventures with his friends because I just can't shake this bad feeling of him being left out (sorry if I offended any of you it's just I felt left out myself)**

Loud Sisters: Yes we care.

Author: The last question is...

**Number 60: Leni, aside from socks and sandals, what other clothes combined together do you not like?**

Leni: Sweater of Horizontal Lines and black pants! They make look fat!

* * *

Fernando: We did it! We answered all questions!

Audience and Louds: Oh...

Fernando (Sighing): I know that we don't want the season end yet but... What we can do?

Lincoln: One thing: End the episode with certain songs.

Fernando (Gets what he meant): Okay. I'll let you sing.

Lincoln (Looks to his sisters): Get up, guys! Time to sing.

The Louds go to the middle of the stage to sing a certain song and take some microphones.

**_Loud House Theme Song_**

_Lincoln:_

_Crashing through the crowded halls,_

_Dodging girls like ping-pong balls,_

_Just to reach the bathroom on time_

_Loud Sisters:_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Lincoln:_

_Leaping over laundry piles,_

_Diapers you can smell for miles,_

_Guy's gotta do what he can to survive!_

_Loud Sisters:_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_Lincoln:_

_Duck, dodge, push and shove,_

_It's how we show our love!_

_Loud Sisters:_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_Loud Kids:_

_One boy, ten girls_

_(Wouldn't trade it for the world!)_

_Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!_

_Lincoln:_

_Me time, a little room to breathe time,_

_Lori:_

_A little quiet and peace, I've never had._

_Lisa:_

_At least I'm never lonely,_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_We're never lacking for a sports team,_

_Luna:_

_Maybe this crazy is not that bad!_

_Loud Kids:_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_Duck, dodge, push and shove,_

_This is how we show our love!_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_Gotta love Mom and Dad,_

_For not going completely mad!_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_One boy and ten girls,_

_Wouldn't trade it for the world!_

_Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!_

_Lily:_

_Poo-poo!_

Everybody claps and waves their flags at this. Then, Ronnie Anne steals Lincoln's microphone.

Ronnie Anne: My turn, Lame-O! Let's hear the theme song of our show!

Author: Sure. Your theme song was very good actually!

The rest of the Casagrande's and Santiagos appear and takes the microphones to sing with Ronnie Anne.

**_Casagrande's Theme Song (The one I found)_**

_Ronnie Anne:_

_I'm in the big city with my big familia_

_Bobby:_

_Every day here is my favorite dia_

_Carlota:_

_One big house and our family store_

_Rosa:_

_Food and laughter y mucho amor_

_Carl:_

_Tios, abuelos, all of my primos_

_Maria:_

_A dog, a parrot, amigos_

_Hector:_

_We're one big family now_

_CJ:_

_Sundays and Mondays are all fun days_

_Frida:_

_Casagrandes and Santiagos:_

_When you're with the_

_Casagrande's! (much Vida!)_

_Casagrande's! (Bienvenida!)_

_Casagrande's! ( risa!)_

_Casagrande's! (we're all familiar!)_

_(Tan-tan!)_

Everybody claps and waves their flags at this too. Then, some different music is sounded. It made everyone confused.

Lincoln: Huh? What is this?

Then, Fernando appears with a microphone.

Fernando: Let's sing my Theme Song!

Leni: I thought you were from a comic!

Author: I still created the song. But it's not my bast. I don't normally make songs!

Fernando: Let's go for Normaless!

**_Normaless's Theme Song_**

_Fernando:_

_Everyone's lives_

_Have everything to go wrong_

_For anything_

_Same when you do good deeds_

_But for me_

_It's worse_

_Here I have a bad luck_

_That creates adventures_

_For much monotonous the causes seem to be!_

_But for me..._

_It's how I like to live!_

_(HEY! HEY! HEY!)_

_My life seems normal_

_But it's not the truth_

_Whatever action I do_

_It has its consequences_

_They may seem exaggerated_

_Or even idiots_

_I have this unlucky situations yes!_

_But I don't want to change that!_

_This is what makes_

_My interesting life_

_With daily actions_

_Or even the most unexpected_

_That's how I live_

_It's normal for me_

_But for you it will be ..._

_NORMALESS!_

When he finishes, everyone claps and waves their flags again. Then, all the characters that participated in this episode appeared near to Fernando.

Lincoln: This is not goodbye... We will return. But until then...

Everybody: WE SEE YOU SOON AS POSSIBLE!

Everybody claps at this.

Author: To end the episode well... YOU WILL BE ELECTROCUTED! THERE ARE SOME BUGS ON THE EQUIPMENT!

Everybody: WHAT?!?

The episode ends with everyone getting electrocuted and starting screaming of pain.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

After the episode, everyone is being treated due to the electric shock they got. Fortunately, they came back to normal and could get back home. When was Lincoln's turn, he run to somewhere else. It was noted by Leni.

Leni: He's going away!

Lori: Alright gang! Let's follow him!

In that, the Loud sisters (Except Lily that already was gone with Rita and Lynn Sr.) follow him without Lincoln noticing. They had to go follow him by going into the bus, turning on corners and hide when he looks behind himself. Finally, the Comic Fan enters on the park of Royal Woods.

Lola: He will meet his girlfriend here?

Luna: A little... Generic... Place...

Lori: I don't think that i-

Luna (Interrupting): Generic or not, we will still follow him.

And they fo that. They had to continue to follow and hide when he looks behind until he sits on a bench to wait. It made the sisters hide behind an abandoned bathroom's wall.

Lori: Now... We need to wait...

Lynn Jr. (Sarcastic): You think?

Lana: No time for sarcasm, Lynn!

Waiting was surely a little... Boring. But what they could do? If they did something, it would generate noises that would denounce their cover.

Fortunately, they didn't need to hide much since, after 15 minutes...

Female Voice: Finally! The electric shock took more time for me to go away.

Lincoln: At least, it didn't affect worse, my Star.

Female Voice (Sighing): It is true, my Soulmate.

Meanwhile, the sisters heard this and looked discretely to see Lincoln sitting with a certain girl we (The readers and narrator) can't see yet.

Lincoln: It was fun doing all of that stuff of Loud Question.

Girl: I have to agree. This last episode will be memorable for everyone.

Lincoln: Working on Build Studios really changed my life, your life, and everybody else's lives. The Author is friendly, we do some crazy stuff when we aren't recording that JMbuilder allows and could create bonds with the OCs.

Girl: Also, it changed ourselves.

Lincoln (Sighing at that statement): True.

Silence is heard. Then...

Girl (Worried): Lincoln? Why you look sad?

Lincoln: Well... It is about what to change ourselves. It bothers me very well.

Girl: Really? Why?

Lincoln: I heard about people that change themselves after some "Hollywood" contract, let's say in that way. Mostly, it goes for worse. It varies from being too much demand himself to some sort of a scandal. It just worries me that I change something of my life to worse.

Girl: Come on, Lincoln. I know you long enough that you wouldn't turn like that. You are always cautious.

Lincoln: I know, Stella. I just... Have fear of it happening without I notice.

Stella, that was his girlfriend, really was saddened at what her partner is feeling and being afraid of. In that, she holds one of his hands.

Stella: Lincoln... I know that may be hard not to think about it. But recognizing that may happen is the first step to avoid turning into someone bad. Working on shows and movies won't change you negatively if you don't let them do it to yourself. I know that you won't let it change you. Trust me.

Lincoln thought a little as he looks to Stella. After a short time, he smiled and hold his girlfriend's hands.

Lincoln: I really don't deserve you as my girl. You are very nice to me.

Stella: It would be true if I didn't love you.

Lincoln: Aww... I love you too, my Star...

After that, they kiss each other on the lips for a second. At that, the Loud Sisters were happy for their brother.

Loud Sisters (Admiring): Aww...

But, when they sounded that, immediately covered their mouths with their hands and hid again behind the abandoned bathroom's wall.

Leni (Whispering): We shouldn't have made this sound of admiration.

Lola (Whispering): It was accidental.

Lisa (Whispering): We should have been more careful at this.

Lori (Whispering): At least they didn't notice u-

Voice: Ahem!

They looked to where the voice appeared and saw Lincoln and Stella looking at them with a serious face. More Lincoln than Stella since she was just with a more blank than the serious face. (Yup. I probably said this wrong)

Loud Sisters (Uncomfortable and ): Hi...

Lincoln (Sighs): I should have known that. Care to explain why you were spying us?

Lynn Jr.: I... Accidentally heard you talking about having a girlfriend and told to our sisters about it.

Lori: We were excited and wanted to know who was she.

Lola: And since we knew you would be mad due to our overreaction, we decided to follow you to know and fake our reaction when you were ready to tell.

Lincoln: Well thought. At least, you knew the possible consequences. And since you saw everything... Yes. Stella is my girlfriend.

Stella: Now I know why he refused to reveal to you about us two.

Luan: But wait! Let's hold the THOUGHT! HAHAHA! Ahem... I should have done better. Anyways, to be serious, I remember you say that you didn't want a boyfriend many QAs ago. What changed?

Stella (Rubbing her back): Yeah... About that... When I answered the question, I got the random thought of not minding to date Lincoln. Initially, I was confused about why I had that feeling. After that, I reflected on this and tried to hang out with you more to make a test. Finally, when I finished my reflection... I realized that I was having a crush on Lincoln. I knew what happened after he and the rest of the gang thought when I wanted to hang out with them more and how it escalated (This happened in "Stella My Heart" episode) soo I started to hide this. However, love ended up growing more and more that I decided to give a shot.

Lincoln: One day, Stella asked me to meet at this same park alone. I didn't know why but decided to go to discover. When I got there, we chatted a little and... In the end... She wanted to confess the whole truth. Initially, I was shocked, especially at the fact that she confessed it months after what happened with my friends and me. But then... Let's say that I didn't abandon the idea of dating her. I was forgetting about that until she asked me out. In that... I accepted and we made our first kiss.

The Loud girls were surely surprised and happy at hearing all of this.

Lola: Wow... Not bad.

Lori: What a good turn of events.

Luna: Basic but you end up feeling the love in the right way.

Lucy ("Popping out"): That was sweet too.

Everyone: AHHH!

Thanks to Lucy, everybody there got scared.

Lucy (Annoyed and sighing): Again?

Lincoln: Sorry Luce. (Looks to his sisters) I wanted to wait for some time to reveal this to you since I need to first test my relationship with Stella and that you would overreact, as you know. But now... I guess that I had to reveal.

Leni: Makes sense. Sorry for spying.

Lincoln: That's ok.

Stella: I will forgive too since Lincoln did the same. (Takes her phone to see the hours and gets surprised) Shoot! Our movie will start in 15 minutes!

Lana: Movie?

Lincoln: Yes. We decided to meet here to chat and wait until our film session was near to start. We would invite you if A: This wasn't a date; B: If we had more than 2 tickets.

Lynn Jr.: Alright Lincoln. Have fun with your girlfriend.

Lincoln: Thanks. (Shows his hand to Stella) Can I accompany you, my Star?

Stella (Smiles and holds his hand): Of course, my Soulmate.

In that, they left while holding hands to see a movie together. Meanwhile, the Loud Sisters started leaving too, still admiring how their brother end up "growing up".

Luna: I'm happy for our bro.

Lori: We are too Luna. We are too.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Build Studios, we see a girl with purple hoodie thinking, while sitting at a table on her own tiring-house and crossing her arms on the same object. And who is that? No one is more than Ronnie Anne. She looks... Struggling with her thinking. She isn't nervous but looks that she is dealing with something new for her. in the end, she whispered something.

Ronnie Anne: Why dealing with this is harder than normal?!?

* * *

**Like you could see, Stellacoln won. With 6 votes against 1 of Jordancoln. I was expecting at least 10 total votes but I guess that there isn't a big number of people interest in polls. And don't say I didn't announce it!**

**You know what? I was actually expecting that Stellacoln would win. The reason that I made the poll is to see what ship you rather see on this QA. Ronniecoln is already made too much soo these two were the only potential candidates.**

**I'm announcing too that Stellacoln will be cannon to Builder House. "What is that?", you may ask. It's a Loud House universe that I'm developing for a big part of my one-shots and a part of my multi-chapters. You can read about it in my bio on my profile. (Sorry if it's not well structured when you read it but there was an error on the app and end up being confused)**

**Before going, thanks for all the questions you gave. And god... Making this chapter end up renovating my record of words in a chapter of my stories. This one has more than 6500 words.**

**Now I just wait for you to the Christmas Special and its own aftermath (Where this one will be published in separate fanfic). I will also release a one-shot before 24 and 25 December about Christmas to get more views of you before the special on 24 and the aftermath on 25. And you saw that Ronnie Anne is struggling with something? It will be revealed in the special too. Due to these plans, doesn't expect me to update my other stories soo soon.**

**See you soon guys!**


	19. Episode 15, Part 1 CHRISTMAS

**A: Read everything until the end of the three chapters.**

**B: Some elements of the special are based on Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse.**

* * *

Right now, we see clouds and it's actually snowing. It's visible too that we are at night. Then, the text starts appearing as a big shiny star appears in the second phrase.:

**Build Studios presents...**

**Loud Question**

**Episode 15 (First Season Official Finale)**

**Christmas Special**

When the text disappeared, we go down to see a certain building while the ground, trees, and the roof is all covered with snow. Changing our view, it's shown the Build Studios logo.

Inside, we see a bunch of people gathered in a certain room, with a Christmas tree, decorations, food, and drinks. Why? It's because of the Author invited everyone for a Christmas Eve Party. Right now, the party is ending to get home, to sleep and have the best 25 December ever.

Author (In a tiny stage): Alright gang! Thanks for coming to my party! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and that you drive home safe!

Everyone claps at this announcement as they prepare to leave. In the middle, Lincoln and his sisters are talking with each other.

Lincoln: What a good party. We were with the company of friends and family and there were no incidents.

Lola: I agree. But I wish to tomorrow get faster TO OPEN MY GI-

Lori (Interrupting): Lola, remember what you were doing last Christmas. Behave well. Also, the holiday isn't just for Christmas. We all learned it!

Loud Kids: Yes we did!

Lynn Jr.: And I can't believe our parents couldn't come with us!

Bobby (Appearing): I say the same to my relatives. I mean... Just who isn't minor in my family. If Abuela was here, she would make soo many foods that would last until next Christmas.

Fernando (Appearing and chuckling as the Loud Kids): I know that the conversation isn't with me but that was still funny!

Bobby: Thanks, Fernandoh! You will come back to Portugal?

Fernando: Yes I will. I need to spend more time with my family. We opened the presents today but we want to hang out as a family tomorrow.

Lincoln: That is understandable.

Luan (Chuckling for some reason): Lincoln...

Lincoln (Turning his back): Wha-

When he did it, he saw that he was under a holly that Luan put above him in some way. Like it wasn't enough, his girlfriend, Stella, was in front of him, looking like she was going to call him by shaking him. The only thing in common is that they got surprised and blushed.

Lincoln: Seriously Luan?

Luan: Hey! Why not? You two are a couple so it isn't strange for you.

Stella: We know but this was unexpected!

Lincoln: Let's do this anyway. We are under a holly soo it's too late to escape, my Star.

Stella (Smiling): Alright... Soulmate.

At that, they hugged and kissed on each other by the lips for some seconds, making the Loud sisters look in admiration, with the fact that Lori snapped a photo of the two, making them break the hug.

Lori: That is literally the cutest thing.

Lincoln: Thanks. (Looks to Stella) What did you want to say?

Stella: The author told me that we can't get out.

Lincoln: Huh?

Loud Sisters: Huh?!?

Stella: We can take a look!

At that, everyone runs to the entrance and put their faces on the glass of the door to see everything under a big layer of snow.

Fernando: Uh oh... E agora, o que vamos fazer?!? (Everyone looks at him in confusion, even the Hispanics, making him repeat in English) And now, what we will do?!?

Leni: We can try to make a hole to escape from here.

Lori: And how we find the outside with this big layer of snow?!?

Leni: Ups... Good thought!

Darcy: Lisa told me about some teletran... Something that can make us go to any place in no time.

Lisa: Sorry but I forgot it at home.

Carlota: We can always try to get help!

Author: That isn't a bad idea but it will take too much time. What we can do until then?!?

Everyone at the entrance starts arguing with each other to find a way to get out of this situation. At the same time, Lincoln was thinking about an idea. When he got it, he whistled, making everyone stop to look at him.

Lincoln: Guys! To pass the time until the help gets here, how about we make a Livestream video for Loud Question?!?

Everyone: Good idea!/Why not?/We can give it a show.

Author: Since everyone agrees, I announce that the Loud Question is extended for an extra episode!

Stella (Hugs her boyfriend): Great idea, Lincoln! Let's hope nothing goes wrong.

Lincoln (Kisses her cheek): I hope too.

At that, everybody runs to the Loud Question's stage. I mean... Except for one person: Ronnie Anne. She was with her hands on her pockets and looking a little down.

Ronnie Anne: Not that I'm not excited about this but... I just can't stop thinking about it.

After that, she walks to the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile, almost everyone is decorating the stage with the party's decorations while the Author is declaring openly on the internet to send questions and making some phone calls.

Lincoln was surely happy for getting the idea and having more fun. It was surely lucky that they could get another Loud Question episode sometime after what was supposed to be the last episode of the season. It was surely something unexpected.

The happiness "slowed down" when he noted Ronnie Anne entering the room and sitting on the benches while looking down and putting her hands on her pockets. It just worried him. And he wasn't the only one.

Sid (Appearing): Lincoln, you know what happened with Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln (Surprised at this question): I was going to ask you the same.

Sid: I thought she told you by video chat or during the recordings here. She looks a little down and recently, we didn't hang out together soo much. It's obvious that we can't commit the time together all the time but looks like she is hiding something.

Lincoln: Woah... And her family? Did you ask them?

Sid: Yes but no use! They didn't know and confessed that every time they ask her if she was ok, or tried to change the subject or says that is fine uncomfortably.

Lincoln: Well... Let's see if this episode lights her mood up.

Sid: I hope too.

Fernando (Appearing): Guys! We will start the episode in no time!

The Louds get in front of the couch and the Author throws at them a paper.

Luna: Dude... We will sing my Christmas song?!? Rocking!

Author: That is true! Now in five... Four... Three... Two... One...

* * *

The black scene appears. Then a light appears, to show Luna with a microphone.

**_That's What Christmas is All About, by Luna Loud_**

_Luna:_

_I used to think that Christmas was_

_About the wish list filled with stuff_

_I never really needed, anyway_

_But as long as we're together, it's a holida_y

More lights turn on and reveal the Loud kids, with microphones.

_Loud Kids:_

_It's not what you get, it's what you give_

_We've got the spirit, clear and loud_

_Ditch the list, hug who you're with_

_'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

_It's what you give, not what you get_

_We've got the hard part figured out_

_This year will be the best one yet_

_'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

_Merry Christmas from the Louds!_

_HO!!!_

Everyone claps at this. Then, Fernando appears to greet with the Louds.

Louds and Fernando: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Lincoln: Welcome to the sudden Loud Question's Christmas Special.

Lori: We weren't going to do this. Not because we don't like Christmas.

Fernando: But this is the perfect way to pass the time since we are here stuck in the building.

Lisa: Before starting the questions, the Author called two certain families.

Bobby (Off-Screen): And no! None of them is mine!

Author: Let's start with... The Loud Parents!

A tv screen appears from the ceiling and turns on to we see Rita and Lynn Sr. on Vanzilla. The mother opens her mouth and looks like she is talking but nobody understands it since many beeping muffles the voice.

Lincoln: Mom! Yell at us!

Rita (Yelling): Now you hear?

Everyone: Yes!

Lynn Sr. (Yelling): Come on! The cars don't move!

Rita: Hi kids! You are alright there?

Loud Kids: Yes we are!

Rita: Great! When we heard that you couldn't exit from the building due to the snow, we were going to pick up with Vanzilla but then... A Super Big Traffic appeared.

Lana: Don't worry. We are safe here. But you can pass the time by answering the readers' questions.

Lynn Sr.: That is true! I just hope this traffic doesn't take this long!

Leni: How you are hanging there?

Lynn Sr.: We are good, excluding the beeping and people shouting at us like we are the culprits of this traffic.

Lisa: Those people are just being irrational. If that was your fault, parental units, the traffic would end if you moved.

Rita: That is true!

Someone in a car: HEY! MOVE!

Lynn Sr. (With his head out by the window and sarcastic): YES! There are no cars in front of me! (Puts his head inside) God! This is not getting better!

Rita: Let's just hope that the traffic disappears.

Author: Loud parents, we need to change the video origin since we have another video chat. We will come back to you to answer the questions.

Rita and Lynn Sr.: Alright!

At that, the screen goes off. Then, it turns on again and starts tracking again.

Author: You may ask who is the other family. Well... Let's see! They had to wake up earlier to do this.

It took some seconds until we see a living room, with two men and two women. One man has brown hair, wearing a blue sweater, white pants of staying at home and gray slippers. The other one has brown-gray hair, wearing a beige sweater, brown pants of staying home, and white slippers. A woman has black hair with a gray tone, wearing a gray sweater with buttons, gray pants of staying home and black shocks. Finally, the other woman has dark brown hair, wearing a light blue blouse with a white t-shirt, brown pants, and black slippers.

Lincoln (Confused): Uh... Who are them?

Everyone else asks too, except Fernando, that got wide eyes.

Fernando: My god! It's my family! I can't believe they accepted a video chat with me! (To his family. There will be subtitles to everyone else understands) Hey, mãe! Hey pai! Hey meu irmão e minha irmã! (Hey mom! Hey dad! Hey, my brother and my sister!

Fernando's Family: Olá filho/Fernando! (Hello son/Fernando!)

Fernando: Não sabia que concordaram com isto. Eu ia ligar-vos quando fosse dormir para informar-vos que estou bem mas parece que já não é preciso! (I didn't know that you agreed on this. I was going to call you when I would go to sleep but it seems that it isn't necessary anymore!)

Mom: O teu chefe nos convenceu. Nem precisava. É bom te ver após teres saido ontem. (Your boss convinced us. He didn't need. It's got to see you after you left yesterday)

Fernando: Isso é bom. (That is nice.)

Fernando's brother (Brown hair man): Acabei por aprender melhor o inglês para entender estes episódios de Loud Question. Parece que divertes trabalhar com a malta de Loud Em Casa. (I ended up learning better my english to understand these episodes of Loud Question. It seems that you have fun working with the gang of Loud House.)

Fernando: Ai é, Diogo? Então diz uma frase! (You did, Diogo? Then, say a phrase!)

Diogo: Tá bem! (Alright!) Hello guys! Nice to know you!

Fernando's Sister: I know English too. I actually like using it. I now understand why you like it soo much, Fernando.

Fernando: É bom saber, Sandra! (Good to know, Sandra!)

Dad: Bolas... O que as pessoas de hoje aprendem... (Dang it... What the people of today learn...)

Sandra: Also, Fernando, the Author offered something.

Fernando: What?

Sandra: A job! He offered to co-host the show with you for the second season.

Fernando (Surprised): WHAT?!? That is... Incredible!

Sandra: I know, right?

Mom: Tàs a falar ao Fernando o quê? (What are you talking about to Fernando?)

Sandra: O meu novo emprego, mãe! Para apresentar o espetáculo com ele. (My new job, mom! To host the show with him!)

Mom: Oh... Ok.

Sandra: I hope you can still come to us soon again.

Fernando: I hope too.

Author: Sorry guys but we need to go. We have the questions already!

Fernando (Sighing): Alright. (Looks to the screen) Desculpa família! Tenho que ir! Vos vejo o mais cedo possível! (Sorry family! Need to go! I see you as soon as possible!)

Fernando's Family: Bom espetáculo e bom Natal! (Good show and happy Christmas!)

The screen goes off at this. Then, it tracks again to the Loud parents, that... Didn't get out if the traffic.

Lincoln: Hey mom and dad! Any improvement?

Lynn Sr.: No. We barely move!

Lola: Don't worry. To pass the time, as we promised, you will answer all the questions directed to you.

Fernando: Then, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!

* * *

**Number 1: This message is for Rita and Lynn Sr only: do you think Lincoln can be a capable chef one day (if he wants to actually)**

Rita and Lynn Sr. look at each other.

Rita: Who knows?

Lynn Sr.: The answer will be obviously no if he doesn't want to be one.

**Number 2: Lynn Sr: React to some episodes of Epic Meal Time and tell us your opinion.**

Lynn Sr.: Wait a minute! I need to put the video on where we are video-chatting!

The chef does that and watches the episodes. When he finished...

Lynn Sr.: Half of an episode can be boring and god! What is his problem with making, for example, fast food lasagna?!?

**Number 3: To Rita Loud and Lynn Sr, when Lincoln was born did the two of you named him after president Lincoln and that he is born on the 4th of July? (If yes is his middle name Lyndon as in president Lyndon Johnson?)**

Rita: No we don't. We already revealed that he is born on 25 February 2008. So that doesn't make sense.

**Number 4: To both Rita Loud and Lynn Sr why do all of the kid's names started with an "L"? It is because Lynn named them all after him or just to make it an alliterative name?**

Rita and Lynn Sr.: Make it an alliterative name!

**Number 5: To Lynn Sr, what inspired you to become a chef during your youth is it because of your mother or just a random motivation to impress your father?**

Lynn Sr.: Of my mother. Impressing my father with cooking is like Ink Lemonade from Spongebob be considered a very good episode (Totally impossible).

**Number 6: Lynn Sr., how would you react if Hugh Test said his cooking was better than yours?**

Lynn Sr.: I would laugh. Making meatloaves all the time is not considered to be a cooking skill.

* * *

Author: And that was all for the Loud Parents!

Rita: It was good to answer! Have a good show!

Louds: Thanks!

The screen goes off and disappears.

Fernando: Let's answer the rest of the questions.

* * *

**Number 7: This has been fun. Happy Holidays.**

Everyone: Thanks and Happy Holidays to you too!

**Number 8: To the author: I respect your choice of ship. But I still view Ronniecoln as my OTP. No hard feelings or disrespect intended.**

Author: Alright. I still like reading Ronniecoln fanfics anyways.

**Number 9: For Lucy: Can you hypnotize Leni and make her as smart as Lisa?**

Lucy: I'm good at hypnosis but not that good!

**Number 10: excellent work on this chapter and I do have some questions and this one is for the author though you might want to use Lisa's force field for your own safety...as the middle child of the family who do you think Lincoln is the closest to as the older brother and who do you think he is the closest to as the younger brother?**

Author: It's Christmas. They wouldn't attack me. They would just get mad. Ahem... LENI AND LILY!

The Loud Sisters (Except Leni and Lily): WHAT?!?

**Number 11: Also Ronnie I am sorry for all the questions and ships about your ship with Lincoln you have been getting but to be honest...it does kind of feel like the show is giving you and Lincoln no choice**

Ronnie Anne: You don't know how much...

**Number 12: Hey Louds did you hear about Disney**

Louds: Yes we did!

**Number 13: Lincoln, hug Lynn Jr**

Lincoln: Sure. Why not?

The white-haired boy hugs her sports-loving sister, where she does the same to him.

Lynn Jr.: Thanks, bro!

**Number 14: Lynn Jr, is it true that you love hanging out with your little bro?**

Lynn Jr.: Yes I do!

**Number 15: Lincoln: You're glued to the floor. Ronnie Anne is too. There's mistletoe above you two. What do you do?**

We see Lincoln and Ronnie Anne glued to the floor with mistletoe above them.

Lincoln: You just can't be serious!

Ronnie Anne: This is some joke? How many times we need to repeat to EVERYONE understand that we aren't a couple?

Leni (Off screen): The mistletoe is fake! Luan made a joke again.

Luan: LENI! You ruined the whole prank.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got mad at this as Fernando finds a way to take them out from the glue and Lori takes out the fake mistletoe. After that, Ronnie Anne goes back to the bench, sighing, worrying more about the white-haired boy.

**Number 16: To Lucy, it's actually the modern Addams Family**

Lucy: If it's not the recent movie... Of course then!

**Number 17: Lisa, I discovered a parallel dimension you should totally check out! In it, the Loud siblings are born in the inverse order!**

Lisa: WHAT? My God! I really need to check la-

Oh, and I think I should've mentioned earlier that in it, you and Darcy are lesbians.

Lisa (Sarcastic): Thanks. (Normal) No homophobia intended but every time I look to Darcy, I will just think about that.

**Number 18: To the Author, You ever had to deal with someone saying that your QA is against the Guidelines of this site? 'Cause some fun killer made me delete the one I was working on. AND IT BARELY LASTED A FEW DAYS! I hope you never had to deal with that kind of crud and keep it up.**

Author: Actually... I didn't. I guess that I was lucky. And thanks. I will continue this! Who knows that this will get more episodes than the famous old QA called Ask The Loud Kids?!? (Put "Reviews" in the Sort rectangle at the Loud House Fanfiction Archive to find that fanfic) Also, don't give up on that!

**Number 19: Lori Leni, are you, two friends, with Daphne Blake and are you two aware of her feelings for Fred Jones?**

Lori: No we don't. We heard about her career though on the mysteries. Leni: And also we have heard about her feelings. Everyone knows that!

**Number 20: Do you like penicillin on your pizza?**

Everyone: NO!

Author: Why a medication would be on pizza?

* * *

**_First Interval Act_**

Author: Take the papers!

**_All I Want For Christmas Is You, by Mariah Carey_**

_Lori:_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_Luna:_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Lincoln:_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Lola:_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_Lisa:_

_I just want you for my own_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_More than you could ever know_

_Lucy:_

_Make my wish come true oh_

_Loud Kids:_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_(PAUSE)_

_Loud Kids:_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need, and I_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_Thereupon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow, and I_

_I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh, Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

Everyone claps at this.

* * *

**Number 21: Hey Louds whats your favorite Classic Christmas movie?**

Louds: HOME ALONE!

Author: What?!? Me too!

**Number 22: Lincoln: Here's a card (with a beetle picture that has an ace of Spade symbol on it) and here's a buckler belt. Try it on for size. (Kamen Rider Blade/Spade reference)**

Lincoln takes the card and puts it in the buckler belt. Then, he puts the belt on where it should be to transform into a real belt.

Lincoln: Henshin!

The white-haired boy turns the belt on to make a card-shaped hologram. At that, he runs to pass through it to change his clothes to the ones of that show.

**Number 23: Lisa: Did you just see Lincoln transform into a hero? What's your feeling about it? (From last question involving Kamen Rider)**

Lisa: Yes I did. And... I... Can't... Believe!!! That is very impressive!

**Number 24: Lisa, I want you to research professor Hulk's time travel theory from Avengers: Endgame because I'm still confused about it!**

Lisa tries to research it but in the end, she runs away and comes back with a frying pan to hit against herself many times like in those types of cartoons. When she fainted with the impact, Lucy appears to take the note and reads: "IT EVEN CONFUSED ME! I GIVE UP!".

Lola: That was really necessary?

Luan: Maybe the confusion made her FRY UP! HAHAHA! Get it?!?

**Number 25: I hope I haven't asked this yet, but Lincoln: Sing I bet my life by Imagine Dragons to your family (especially your sisters.)**

Lincoln: Sorry but I did it already in Episode 5 Part 1. And I did only to my sisters.

**Number 26: Luna and Sam, if ever Brendon Urie from Panic! At the Disco ever dated anyone of you, are you gonna fight over it or agree to share?**

Luna and Sam: None!

**Number 27: To congratulations on season 1 and new season 2, Let's sing with PewDiePie Congratulations!**

Author: This celebrates T-Series, not letting blank spaces to change it but... Let's sing anyways.

_Everyone:_

_T-Series! (Yeah!)_

_It's your big day! (Woo!)_

_Incredible job!_

_I know we had our differences_

_But today, I just wanna tell you_

_Congratulations, it's a celebration_

_Party all day, I know you've been waitin' (Here we go!)_

_Congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration_

_I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing_

_Congratulations to your corporation_

_Guess to beat one Swedish boy, you need a billion Asians_

_Yeah, you did it very nicely, and all it took_

_Was a massive corporate entity with every song in Bollywood_

_Now you're at number one, hope you did nothing wrong_

_Like starting your business by selling pirated songs_

_Oops! Didn't think we'd see? It's right there on Wikipedia_

_Get used to your past being held against you by the media (Uh oh)_

_I'm sure right now there's nothing that you're doing that's illegal, yeah_

_I'm certain that you haven't had collusions with the mafia_

_For legal reasons, that's a joke_

_For legal reasons, that's a joke_

_For serious, Indian mafia, please don't kill me, that's a joke_

_India, I'm sorry 'bout the memes, you're the best_

_I love my Indian Bros, from Bombay to Bangladesh_

_I'll take on all the world for you, I'm a heavy hitter_

_'Bout to cause a genocide so you can call me Hi-_

_Congratulations, it's a celebration_

_Party all day, I know you've been waitin' (Oh yeah!)_

_Congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration_

_I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing_

_Congratulations (Uh)_

_Congratulations (It's your big day!)_

_Congratulations_

_Congratulations (Such a big day)_

**Number 28: And since Stella is Filipino, is there anything you miss in the Philippines? Also, pray for us for we Filipinos have been afflicted by a terrible storm.**

Stella prays for who has been affected.

Stella: I think that makes sense of praying first. It's respect. And what I miss more is where I born and lived until my 7 years: Antipolo. Good place and had great earlier childhood friends

Author: I made this fact up, alright? If it's not true in the cannon, I'm sorry.

**Number 29: To the joke of pirates: C is meant Sea which is a body of water that pirates sails.**

Luan: Uhh...

Author: I can't get it too. Sea doesn't start with C and how it can mean that? The sea is obviously where the pirate sails! PM me to explain better!

**Number 30: Hey Lola, it's me Izuku. I just want to let you know that Katsuki Bakugou is looking for you again. *Hears a knock on the back door* That must be him. Lola, are you ready for the most brutal fight you ever experienced? Everyone must see this!**

Lola (Entering on the ventilation system): NOBODY WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!

Meanwhile, Katsuki Bakugou entered by another room's ceiling and reaches to the Loud Questions' stage.

Katsuki: WHERE IS SHE?!?

Everybody points to outside and he goes away. It was a lie to protect Lola.

Lincoln: Lola! He already went away!

Lola (Getting out): Fiu... I didn't want to lose. He is stronger than m-

Katsuki (Reappearing, with half iced hair): THERE YOU ARE!

Lola screams away of the fear as the Katsuki chases her.

**Number 31: This one is for Lincoln and Paige: 1. To Paige the reason why I put you in my questions a lot is that I wanted to give you a major role as part of Lincoln's friend group**

Paige: Oh alright! Thanks for that!

**Number 32: and 2. Hey Lincoln hope you don't mind if the two of you spend more time together answering questions**

Lincoln: Don't mind at all.

**Number 33: For the loud sisters, here's something casual: how many hours do you spend with Lincoln usually in a month?**

The Loud sisters shrug with their shoulders and hands.

Lynn Jr.: You think that we count ALL the times?!?

**Number 34: Louds, here are some gifts for you for the holiday. Lori and Leni,...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**(P.S.: I had to divide this because the episode was going to be more than 10k words and my proofreader wasn't working with that big number of words that I put in the same document)**


	20. Episode 15, Part 2 CHRISTMAS

**Build Studios presents...**

**Loud Question**

**Episode 15 (First season official finale)**

**Christmas Special**

**Part 2**

* * *

**Resuming the episode...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Number 34: Louds, here are some gifts for you for the holiday. Lori and Leni, Converse high top sneakers in your favorite colors.**

Lori and Leni experiment with them and they look good.

Lori: Thanks!

Leni: Thanks too, reader!

**Luna, boots that are the same color and style as Sam's but your size along with some purple jeans.**

Luna experiments them and looks well on her too.

Luna: Thanks, dude!

**Luan, a book of puns**

Lola (Seeing what Luan got): For god's shake! More bad puns?

Luan reads a joke on the book.

Luan: At work: Excuse me, may I disturb you shortly? - Of course, what is it? -Nothing, I just wanted to disturb you. HAHAHA! Get it?

The silence dominates the benches and the stage.

**Lynn, some martial arts sticks**

Lynn Jr.: Cool!

Lynn moves the stock fast with her hand. But it was a BIG mistake since it hit on her head and she fainted.

**Lincoln, an orange sweater with a white star in the middle and orange track shorts.**

Lincoln experiments the gift he got. In the end...

Lincoln: Nice! Thanks!

**Lucy, a new diary/journal with a vampire bookmark**

Lucy takes the diary/journal and opens it to see the vampire bookmark.

Lucy (Smiling): Nice.

**Lana, some jeans that you can use if your overalls aren't available**

Lana: Thanks. (Whispering) The last 2 weeks of using what I have is almost over.

**Lola, a pink bow and a pink unicorn stuffed toy**

Lola: Thank you but what I can do with the pink bow? However... (Hugs the unicorn stuffed toy) I LOVE THIS DOLL!

**Lisa, some new Falcon Tubes**

Lisa (Taking the tubes): I thank you for this. My next experiments will be more precise!

**Lily, a new rattle with stars as decor**

Lily shakes the rattle and giggles, especially at the stars that it has as decor.

**Number 35: To the Loud siblings I dare you guys to destroy Lisa's snow salt tank so she can't salt the roads plus what she did is was a scheme she did all that snowball stuff to make sure you guys don't want any more snow days.**

Lisa: They can't destroy my machine! It's at my house! And... (Runs away) I'M SORRY!

The Loud siblings chase after her at this.

Fernando (Yelling): I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER DUE TO TODAY BEING CHRISTMAS EVE!

Lori: SHE LITERALLY MADE US LOSE MORE SNOW DAYS!

**Number 36: Hey Lori get off your phone (grabs Lori's phone and smashes it against the wall)**

Lori runs to where the phone fell, all in pieces, and looks to the camera with a mad face.

Lori: WAS THAT NECESSARY?!? YOU WILL BUY A NEW ONE RIGHT NOW!

Author: No need! I knew that this would happen soo I bought one with an updated version.

I give the smartphone to Lori, that was surprised.

Lori: Wow! Thanks!

**Number 37: Hey Luna can you secretly shrink Lincoln to doll size, and cuddle with him.**

Luna shushes at us, takes Lisa's Size Gun (Temporary name) and points at her only brother to shoot. When she did, we see Lincoln with a doll size.

Lincoln (With an acute voice): What is happening?!?

Luna takes him from the ground and hugs him. Then, she lays on another sofa to sleep a little with him like he was a real doll.

Lincoln (Near to Luna's closed eyes): This was unexpected.

**Number 38: To all Loud siblings, who is your favorite Maverick from the Megaman X Universe? Note that you are allowed to pick ones from X1-X8 and Command Mission.**

Lincoln: Frost Walrus!

Lisa: Bamboo Pandamonium!

Lori: Commander Yammark!

Lynn Jr.: Shadow!

Nobody else answered because or they haven't the interest or they don't know the things well.

**Number 39: Lynn how would you handle a team of ball hogs who always hog the good ball and refuse to share it saying "Mine Ball!" even when playing the sports shearing is a HUGE requirement?**

Lynn Jr. clicks on a button to turn on the neon, that says "CLOSE-MINDED JERKS!".

**Number 40: Lynn what do you think of someone who sabotages his own team BUT that person was being blackmailed into doing it?**

Lynn Jr.: This time I can't blame him. That is what I think about that person. But if you asked about how I thought about someone that blackmails someone on sabotaging the game... He will need more than hearing aid in the future due to the amount of swearing I would send!

* * *

**_Second Interval Act_**

**_It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas by Michael Bublé_**

_Lincoln:_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Everywhere you go_

_Take a look at the five and ten, it's glistening once again_

_With candy canes and silver lanes that glow_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Toys in every store_

_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be_

_On your own front door_

_A pair of hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots_

_Is the wish of Barney and Ben_

_Dolls that'll talk and will go for a walk_

_Is the hope of Janice and Jen_

_And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Everywhere you go_

_There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well_

_It's the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Soon the bells will start_

_And the thing that will make 'em ring is the carol that you sing_

_Right within your heart_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Toys in every store_

_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be_

_On your own front door_

_Sure it's Christmas, once more_

Everyone claps at this.

* * *

**Number 41: Lisa Rick heard what you said on how he doesn't know what he's talking about.**

Lisa: Wha- OWW!

This yell was due to a bottle was thrown to her head from a portal. Then, Rick appears to complain. I could display what he shouted before going away with the portal but it's a big amount of swearing. And the fact that Rick and Morty are for 18, doesn't help with showing it.

**Number 42: Lincoln besides Ace Savvy who would you say is the better superhero Crimsonchin or Mermaidman? Oh, and Spongebob and Timmy are behind you very eager for an answer.**

Lincoln looks behind to see Spongebob and Timmy looking at him patiently.

Lincoln: How they got here?

Author: I teleportednthem!

Lincoln: Oh... Well... I will risk and... Say that... Look: I'm not the one that can judge this.

Author: The reader said that you need to say that.

Lincoln: Seriously? Then... Both! (Winks away nervously without anyone noticing)

Spongebob and Timmy look at each other in confusion but then they shrug.

Spongebob: Time to call Sandy to teleport me back!

Timmy: Need... To find a way to get out!

Timmy couldn't reveal that he has fairies soo that is why he lied.

**Number 43: Lori do you believe in the phrase 'sisters before misters' in which you out your friendships with your female friends Becky, Dana, and Carol way above your relationship with Bobby (The male version is Pals before gals BTW).**

Lori: Yes and no. Don't ask me for an explanation, please.

**Number 44: WARNING! STRANGE QUESTION!**

Author: Woah! Warning at Christmas? Ok ok... This one is for Lori!

Lori: What it is?

**Lori before you dated Bobby, have you ever used your boobs and panties to get boys to do your bidding?**

Lori gets embarrassed.

Lori: No I didn't and that WASN'T APPROPRIATE! God... Do you think that I will cheat on finding someone in that way?

**Number 45: Lori have you ever farted in your life ? and before you say anything I have experiment 032 aka Fiber with me who will buzz VERY loudly until you confess.**

Lori: Then... I WILL CONFESS WHEN THERE ARE PIGS THAT CAN FLY!

At that, she gets almost deaf multiple times by the Fiber. It lasted 15 minutes until...

Lori: ALRIGHT! YES, I DID! I WAS TOO EMBARRASSED TO ADMIT TO ANYONE!

It made the experiment stop. Then, he almost made her deaf again for a second. At that, he holds a sign saying "Just for fun.".

**Number 46: P.S.Lori the reason why I keep asking you the "What would you do if X was in your room." is from your action in getting the Message inspired me and it makes sense for you not anyone else ever say.**

Lori: Alright but asking that much made me almost crazy!

**Number 47: Leni, in the spirit of the holidays, I offer you one of those Santa Dresses to wear. You know one of those short red sleeveless dresses with the white frills on it? I will also give a super special delicious chocolate chip cookie all for you.**

Leni wears that dress.

Leni: Wow! Very fashionable! Thanks. (Takes a cookie) Thanks for the cookies!

Everyone else takes a cookie too. But then, Leni chokes and spits some paper.

Leni: I thought this was a cookie! Not a Chinese biscuit!

She takes the paper to read.

**Number 48: By the way, Leni, that cookie you just ate will permanently allow you the ability to shift between regular Leni, Slim-THICC Leni, and Large and Lovely Leni. It seems like a good gift to give you which will now let you experiment with fashions of different body sizes. To become Slim-THICC Leni, you or someone else has to smack your butt and to become Large and Lovely Leni, you or someone else has to give your nose a little boop. Since you are wearing something Santa themed a nose boop seems necessary. Lana, care to do the honors?**

Leni (Giving Lana to read): Read it!

Lana (After reading): Alright!

Lana boops Leni's nose, making the fashion girl change to a large and lovely person.

Leni: Fantastic! It doesn't look soo ba-

RRIIIIPPP!*

Leni stops talking when she sees that she ripped off the dress.

Leni: Uh oh...

Lana boops her nose to change Leni to her normal self again.

Leni: Sorry reader. I ripped off the dress you got me.

**Number 49: Another hypnosis suggestion for you, Lucy. Make all of your siblings (except Lisa and Lily) all master martial artists. And every one of them wants to fight a worthy opponent. If things get too crazy, you can snap them out of it.**

Lucy: Let's see if things don't go wrong.

The goth girl hypnotizes the selected characters. When they look at everyone else, they went attacking anyone they can get. It made Everyone else run away.

Fernando hides behind Lucy, by sitting on the ground with his thighs.

Fernando: Snap them out before we turn in their next targets!

Lucy (Realizing it): Okay!

Lucy snaps her fingers (Yes, she can do it) to the selected Loud siblings stop attacking everyone (Including Lynn Jr., that was attacking with her new martial arts sticks). Since some of them were on the air, they fell on the ground, not without feeling pain.

**Number 50: Leni, what do you think of Oprah?**

Leni: One word: Inspirational!

**Number 51: To the Loud Family: 1. Why does Lily always appear without a shirt on because I'm worried if she gets sick or anything**

The Louds gasps at this.

Leni: OMG! We forgot that!

Leni makes a tiny sweater and baby pants to Lily use it.

Leni: You like it?

Lily giggles at this.

**Number 52: 2. When did you guys buy Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt?**

Lincoln: We bought... Cliff first, when I was 4 years old. 7 months later, we got Charles. 1 year and 3 months later, we got Geo and finally, we got Walt after 2 years.

Author: This will be cannon to Builder House universe that I'm making. Check out my bio to know it!

**Number 53: And 3. If Lincoln grabs hold of a magic paintbrush what would you do?**

Lincoln: I don't know... Maybe... Making my own mini-city where there is ACTUALLY mini people living in it? It's interesting and... The best I though.

**Number 54: For Lincoln and Paige what I meant was that the two of you answering questions as friends okay (to avoid confusion)**

Lincoln: Thanks, even that was not necessary.

Paige: Thanks too.

**Number 55: Lori, I know that your tween years we're not so good, but look how beautiful you grew up to be.**

Lori: If you meant "teen" in "tween"... I agree. I really look better. Thanks.

**Number 56: Leni, do you feel a bit exposed considering you just wear a dress as your attire with no leg cover like skirts or pants?**

Leni shakes her head to say no.

Leni: I always wear something inside the dress to be protected.

**Number 57: Dana and Whitney, how did you girls become friends with Lori?**

Dana: Meeting at 6th Grade.

Whitney: In summer, bumping on each other at a picnic site, when I was 8 years old.

**Number 58: Lily, can you try hiding in Luna's boots?**

Lily tries to do it but falls on the ground, after putting one of the rocker girl's boots on her own head.

Lisa: It shows that is impossible to do it.

**Number 59: Sam, given that you have one sibling, how amazed are you that Luna can deal with 10 siblings?**

Sam raises her hand the best she can.

Sam: I think that how much I raise my hand can describe it.

**Number 60: Louds, your Great Grandma Hariett wants to greet you Merry Christmas. Unfortunately, she needs a vessel (body) to speak.**

Louds: Let's try with... (Looks to the Portuguese man) Sorry.

Fernando: Wha-

Fernando gets possessed by the Great-Grandma Harriet, shown by his eyes, that look shinning.

Great Grandma Harriet: Merry Christmas, my great-grandchildren!

Louds: Thanks, Great-Grandma Harriett!

After that, she left out of Fernando's body. Then, he rubbed his head and looked around.

Fernando: What... Happened...

**Number 61: Luan, can you let your hair fall?**

Luan: Ok.

Luan lets her hair fall and... It's very long. Not enough to it leave the room but you got it.

**Number 62: This message is for Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne, what are your thoughts about each other?**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: Best friends!

**Number 63: Well looks like this is my last question as Brightburn2019 so I'm gonna make the most of it:**

Everyone: HUH?

Author: Why? You will leave or make an account with a different name?

Lisa: Let's just try to answer well to his questions.

**1\. Lucy were you born on the 31st of October?**

Lucy: I wish but no. It was already revealed that I born on 6 November 2011.

**Number 64: 2. For Paige, Jordan, Stella and Ronnie Anne what makes you wanted to be Lincoln's friend in the first place?**

Paige, Jordan, and Stella: Interest.

Ronnie Anne: At the start, was different but we got along.

**Number 65: And 3. For Papa wheelie and a flat tire, what are your real names? (I've been referring the two of you as Edward McAllen and Toby Crowley)**

Author: Who? If he appeared in some episode, sorry but I don't know him.

**Number 66: For the author: during the Christmas chapter can everyone sing "Last Christmas" by wham because you've got to admit it's good music (and yes you and Fernando can also sing along)**

Author: Alright! I

_Everyone:_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye_

_Tell me, baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it_

_Now, I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice_

_My god, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

**Number 67: Loud Sisters, I dare you all to beat up Logan Reese from Zoey 101**

Lori: We can't. There is too much snow to get out and it's Christmas.

**Number 68: Don't be mad everyone but, I may have had someone shove a whole bunch of sticky bubblegum into your mouths while you weren't looking. And the only way to get it out is to blow a massive bubble together.**

Everyone: Dang it!

They all make a massive bubble and blow it, making all the studio dirty of bubblegum.

Author: Grr... Let's snap my fingers to clean this mess.

I snap my fingers and all the stage is cleaned out.

**Number 69: Hello Louds, I'm here to say Merry Christmas! In commemoration of this moment I've gotten all of your presents!**

Lola: Another round of gifts?!?

Lana: Cool!

Lincoln: Let's see what it is.

**For Lori, you and Bobby get an unlimited talk and text plan for all of 2020**

Bobby: You're kidding?!?

Lori: Thanks! Now our families won't worry about how much money we spend on this!

**Leni will receive the top model sewing machine**

Leni receives that machine and tests it with some fabric. When she did, the dress was better than any of the others she made.

Leni: Thanks, reader!

**For Luna tickets for you and Sam to the next big Mick Swagger concert**

Luna: Rocking! Thanks!

**Luan gets a jumbo joke book**

Luan takes the book and reads some jokes.

Luan: I guess that will be very JUMBO! HAHAHA! Get it? Anyways, thanks!

**I have gifted Lynn a training dummy to spar with**

We see Lynn practicing with the same training dummy.

Lynn Jr.: Already... Using it!

**for Lucy some vampire novels (psst just between you and me I hid some Princess Pony books in those vampire novels for you)**

Lucy looks at the vampire books.

Lucy (Normal face): Thanks.

Secretly, she takes a look at the hidden Princess Pony books in the middle of the novels and she smiles.

**I got Lana a crate filled with live cobras**

Lana: Cool!

Lana takes a look inside the crate and sees the cobras. They try to climb but, for some reason, they always fall.

**For Lola, you get to spend an entire day with a celebrity of your choice**

Lola: Really? Thanks! Today or tomorrow is not possible but it will still happen soon! I want the person to be... Paula Abdul!

**Lisa will get some of the rarest chemicals known to man (and I may have even thrown a few alien chemicals in there)**

Lisa looks to all sides, gives the camera a thumb up and runs out of the stage to hide the chemicals (Especially the alien ones).

**and Lily gets a bunch of stuffed animals!**

Lily giggles and hugs the best amount of stuffed animals she can hug at the same time.

**Heck, I even got presents for Fernando and the Author!**

Author: Wait... What?

Fernando: That was... Unexpected. But go on.

**Fernando, I wasn't sure what to get you so you just get a wish**

Fernando: There were just 2 questions entirely for me in all of this season soo it is justifiable. But the gift is still good! Well... What I can wish... Mhmm... Ah-ha! I got it! Free Netflix subscription!

Author: Huh?

Fernando: I always wanted it but I didn't have enough money for it.

**and as for the Author I gifted you an entire dang choir! (Maybe have them sing a Christmas Carol or two?)**

Author: A choir? Ah... Thanks!

The choir appears magically and start singing just one Christmas Carol.

**_Silent Night, by Austin Mahone_**

_Choir:_

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Everyone claps at the choir.

**Oh! I almost forgot Lincoln! I'm giving you and Stella an unforgettable date to the most out of this world spot imaginable, and when I say out of this world... I mean that literally! It's Pluto time baby! (Don't worry Lincoln and Stella will be provided with special suits so they can breathe and communicate) Have fun getting launched through the ceiling, the sky, the atmosphere, and space! I'm sure it'll be a wild ride!**

Lincoln and Stella (Shocked): Wait wha-?!

VRROOOOMMMM!!!*

The couple gets launched to the Pluto and this breaks the ceiling, where the literal fresh air of outside starts freezing them. I snap my fingers to fix it. Meanwhile, everyone was worried.

Clyde: What about Lincoln and Stella?

Later, the couple gets back to the stage by teleportation. We see the two in special suits. When they take off the helmets of the suits, they looked... Okay... I guess?

Lori (With a weird face): How was that "date" to Pluto?

Lincoln: More than unexpected... It was weird. We couldn't do much.

Stella: We only recommend having a date there when the men and women populate there.

**Number 70: Okay, Luan. Allow me to explain that one pirate joke. It's because Pirates love to sale the SEAS. SEA AND C. Now you get it?**

Luan processes what it is said and, in the end...

Luan: HAHAHA! Now I get it! Thanks for explaining!

* * *

Fernando: And... We don't have more questions.

Author: Let's prepare for the final act!

Everyone in the benches gets out to prepare the last act. According to my plans, it will be another Christmas song. Everybody agreed on singing for the last time. They hope too that, after the episode, they can get out of the building to go to their homes.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was hugging and then chatting with his girlfriend.

Lincoln: This Christmas Episode was big.

Stella: I agree. We had to cut some things since we couldn't do it.

Lincoln: Hey! At least, we could be together.

Stella: That is true. But I hope next time we do this, we aren't locked on the building due to snow.

Lincoln: Yeah. We don't want to turn on snowman and snowwoman, my Star.

Stella (Chuckling): You're funny, my Soulmate.

The couple hugs and kiss each other in the lips. When they broke it, the white-haired boy noted that Ronnie Anne was dressing her winter coat and leaving the Loud Question's stage, with a sad face.

Lincoln: What is happening to Ronnie Anne? She was like this in all special episode!

Stella (Knowing what he meant): I saw that too but I thought that the episode would lighten her mood up.

Sid (Appearing): I and Lincoln agreed on that. It's not normal at Christmas.

Lincoln: I think it is necessary to talk to her. Let m-

Sid (Stopping him and interrupting): No Lincoln. I will talk to her. You already helped her many times. Now it's my turn.

Lincoln (Sighing): Alright.

At that, the Asian girl takes her winter coat and gets out.

* * *

The view changes to the Build Studio's roof, where Sid opens the only access. When she closes the door, she notices that is not snowing that much. The clouds of the night cover most of the sky and many stars appear, including a specific one that shines more than the others.

She looked around to find the person she was looking for. Then, she finds Ronnie Anne sitting at a border of the roof, with her hands on the coat's pockets. It made Sid getting near to her.

Sid: Hey...

The skateboarder girl looks behind her back to see her best friend, with a concerned face.

Ronnie Anne (Turning her face back): Hey...

Sid: Mind I sit next to you?

No answer came from Ronalda at this. It was a half-minute silence. When Sid was going to ask her again...

Ronnie Anne: Whatever...

The Asian girl sits on the border of the roof, next to her best friend.

Sid: Snowing a little, huh?

Ronnie Anne: Yes...

Sid: At least, it's not that bad. We may get out of here in no time.

Ronnie Anne (Sighs): Agree.

Sid: We are all with the company of our friends and that is what matters for now. However,... There is a thing I'm not understanding.

Ronalda looks at her with a confused face.

Ronnie Anne: What?

Sid: That is why... I mean... (Clears her throat) Look: I saw you looking down in sadness in this whole special. Probably there were more people noticing it since Lincoln and Stella did it too, apart from your family. Why you are having this mood?

That question made the Latina uncomfortable and look down again.

Ronnie Anne: It's nothing...

Sid: Your reaction at the question I made says that you aren't telling the truth. Come on. I want to help you but first, I need to know what is happening.

Ronnie Anne: I said that was nothing. Please...

Sid (Sighs): I guess that I don't have another choice.

Before Ronalda could ask about that, her best friend put her on the ground by the Latina's back and started to tickle her. It made the girl that was sad laughing and blushing at this.

Ronnie Anne: STOP! STOP! I CAN'T... BRE- breath... HAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP!

Sid (Still tickling her): Only if you tell me the truth.

Ronnie Anne: HAHAHA! N- N-... STOP! (Little time skip of laughing) ALRIGHT! I WILL TELL YOU! JUST STOP! PLEASE!

At that, the Asian girl stops tickling her best friend as the last one gets up still sitting on the roof's border.

Sid: Now tell. What is happening recently with you?

Ronnie Anne (Sighs): To say the truth... I don't even know...

Sid (Confused): What?

Ronnie Anne: Remember the last episode where a reader asked who considered more as a friend, you or Lincoln?

Sid (Not understanding): Yes...?

Ronnie Anne: Well... (Breaths in and out) I lied.

Sid (Shocked): You... WHAT? Then... What is the true answer?

Ronnie Anne: For the case of Lincoln, it's a best friend. For you...

She stopped talking and blushes when she thinks what she will say. It just made Sid worry.

Sid: Just a friend?

Ronnie Anne: No... More...

Sid: Same as Lincoln?

Ronnie Anne (Blushing more and nervous): More...

Ronalda's best friend wasn't getting what she was meaning by this. She took some seconds to think about it until it hit her. And made her gasp and blush.

Sid: Ronnie Anne... You are telling that... You... Love me?

There was no response as the skateboarder girl didn't say anything, blushed more than already was and looked anywhere except to her. Then, she... slightly nodded. It just surprised the Asian girl as she puts her hand in her mouth.

Sid: ... And... How did... I mean... How did you get those... Feelings?

Ronnie Anne (Sighs a little): Remember at that episode where the author mentioned that story of the ship between us and we weren't happy? (Sid nods at this) After the episode, I got... Some thoughts about it. I was initially confused but just shrugged, thinking that wouldn't last long. But more we hang out, more I couldn't stop having those thoughts. I did some research and... Got... To this conclusion. (Pause) Initially, I denied it but then things got inevitable. (Looks to her) In that episode where the question of if I was going to have romantic feelings for you... I lied too... I was in the process. I had to convince the Author after he stops hiding in his office from me, to put that warning of embarrassing question and I faked that the blush was of that too. And in that episode where, after you backflipped after I run against you and, after that, I got out of stage after seeing you... I was going to blush of how fantastic you were and I didn't want to anyone see that...

Wow... Sid just couldn't believe in all this. This confession just shocked her. Not in a bad way, though. She was going to say anything but was cut off by Ronalda herself.

Ronnie Anne: And as I said, I don't know what is happening to me. I'm 11 years old! I think that is too early for that! I don't even know if those feelings are fake or not...

Sid: Ronnie Anne...

Ronnie Anne (Not listening): Seriously: I don't even know how to tell everyone! I don't know what they will say and all of that stuff!

Sid: Ronnie Anne!

Ronnie Anne (Still not listening): I couldn't even put a pause at struggling on those thoughts just for Christmas. My mood could destroy the special itself! And you probably wi-

Sid (Yelling): RONNIE ANNE!

Ronnie Anne (Yelling too): WHAT?!?

Sid flinches at this. When Ronalda calmed down and processed what she just yelled and her best friend's reaction, she regretted it.

Ronnie Anne: Sorry...

Sid: That is ok... Look: I have a confession too. I'm kinda... (Breathes in and out) Having the same problems as you...

Ronnie Anne (Surprised): Say what?

Sid: I couldn't stop thinking about all of that too. I never showed that mood up to not worry anyone. When you had that sad face, I didn't have a clue about you struggling about that too until you mentioned right now.

When she said that, the two girls blushed for some seconds as they look to each other.

Ronnie Anne: This... Was unexpected...

Sid: Yeah...

Ronnie Anne: Now knowing about this... Will... Just make our friendship strange.

Sid: Kinda... But still, as you said, it's early to the feelings be true. We are 11 years old. We can try to take a year or two to evaluate it and after that... We will see.

Ronnie Anne: I think that is fair. At least, this won't make something strange between us.

After her own sentence, Ronalda smiled. She felt comfortable telling this and for her best's friend confession. Then, they hugged each other for some seconds. When they broke up it, they look to the sky, that there is a star shining more.

Ronnie Anne: Wow... This star glows more than the others...

Sid: Hey! Maybe you can use it to make a wish!

Ronnie Anne (Looking at her in confusion): I think you are mistaking with the shooting star.

Sid: We can still try.

Ronnie Anne: I guess. (Looks to the star) I wish that we can finish all of this in the best way and get home with our families.

When she wished that, the star flew away and danced until she got on Ronalda's hands. It made her and Sid stunned at this.

Sid: Wow...

Ronnie Anne: Good choice of sounding.

Sid: Thanks. Also, I think that I have an idea about how we use it.

The scene ends with Sid whispering something to Ronalda's ear.

* * *

Later, we are in Loud Question's stage, where everyone is almost prepared for the last Christmas song. At the same time, Sid and Ronnie Anne entered and put away their coats to take the star with them. Lincoln ends up noticing them.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne! Sid! You came ba- (Notices the star) H-How did you got it?

Ronnie Anne (Smiling): Long story. But since we didn't have any star in our Christmas tree, we decided to put this in it. Now excuse me, I need to do this.

Lincoln (As the skateboarder girl goes away with the star and looking at Sid): You found out what happened with her?

Sid: Yes. But I'll tell you later.

Meanwhile, Ronalda gets near to the Christmas tree and puts the star at the top of it. It made it glow very well as she looks to the camera.

Ronnie Anne: Hey! Merry Christmas!

The Christmas tree gets bigger. At some point, the star glowed so much that changed some of the decorations: what was green, turned in gold, except the tree, there was added Christmas flags, Leni's Christmas dress she got was repaired and the screen got out of the ceiling to send a golden text saying "MERRY CHRISTMAS" in many languages.

Fernando: It's sad that we have to finish the special now but nothing lasts forever. I want to thank everyone for staying with us for soo long. You are awesome! And now... Let's sing!

**_We Wish You a Merry Christmas, by Celtic Woman_**

_Lincoln:_

_Good tidings we bring_

_Stella:_

_To you and your kin;_

_Leni:_

_Good tidings for Christmas_

_Luna:_

_And a happy New Year!_

_Everyone:_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year._

_Bring us pudding_

_Bring us pudding_

_Bring us pudding_

_And a cup of good cheer_

_We won't go 'til we get some_

_We won't go 'til we get some_

_We won't go until we get some_

_So bring it out here!_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_And a happy New Year_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year._

_Merry Christmas_

_Merry Christmas_

_Bobby:_

_Good tidings we bring_

_Ronnie Anne:_

_To you and your kin;_

_Sid:_

_Good tidings for Christmas_

_Lola:_

_And a happy New Year!_

_Everyone:_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Good tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin;_

_And a happy New Year!_

Everyone claps for singing the song at the same time...

Fernando: HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS! SEE YOU SOON IN SECOND SEASON!

Everyone: HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**_Post Episode Scene_**

Author: CUT! That's it!

Lincoln: UFFF! That was incredible!

Lynn Jr.: Agree!

Lori: But now when we wi-

DRIIINNNNG!*

She stops talking when she hears her phone ringing. When she answers it...

Lori: Hello? (Short pause) Hey mom! (Pause) What? (Pause) Really? (Pause) Alright! (Hangs up her phone) Guys! Mom called me and was found a way to take out the snow from the building's entrance!

Everyone: What?!?

Lori: Let's check it out!

Everyone runs to the entrance and see... That it was cleaned out! They get out all dressed to avoid the cold and they saw all their families and even some police waiting for them. Everyone that relates to the families runs to them.

In the case of the Louds, it was more making their parents too much hot. Even in this temperature outside.

Rita; I'm happy that you are okay!

Lincoln: Don't worry mom.

Lisa: Nothing went wrong.

Lily: Ruee! (True!)

As the Louds talk to each other, Lincoln notices the families hugging each other, talking and, in the case of Clyde's dads, checking if their son didn't get hurt, taking note that they couldn't see this episode.

Then, he notices Fernando talking to the phone. And... It doesn't look that it is all fine.

Fernando: You can't do this! You promised that you wouldn't do this to the last flight to those countries, including mine! Argh... Alright... At least, I get my money back. (Hangs up) *CROACK!*...

Lincoln (Getting near to him): Fhernandoh, what's wrong?

Fernando: There was clearly the last flight to Portugal this night but now they are calling that it was canceled! I don't have anywhere to stay. The next flight available is in 3 days! And the hotels are all without any vacancies! (Sits on the ground. Why Fernando?!?) Why everything has to go wrong in the LAST MINUTE?

The white-haired boy felt sorry for the Portuguese man due to that news. At that, he gets an idea and goes back to his family. He calls them out and whispers something to them, where they agreed by nodding their heads. After that, they get near to the brown-haired man, where the same one looks up in confusion.

Fernando: Yes?

Lynn Sr.: Fernando. Lincoln asked something to us that we all agreed on. Want to know what it is?

Fernando (Raising an eyebrow): That has something related to me?

Leni: Totes it is!

Fernando: In that case... Yes, why not?

Lincoln: We are asking you if you want to stay in our home until that flight?

Fernando blinks two times at this. When he processed what the curling boy inquired, he got up fast.

Fernando: R-Really?

Luna: Yeah dude! We don't think you should have the hard work of finding another place to stay. The airport isn't the best one.

Fernando: Wow... I don't know what to say... Obrigado! Thank you!

Meanwhile, everyone was leaving. In the middle, Maria was talking to her daughter.

Maria: As I said before, I'm happy that you ere safe. And was good when you sang those songs. For a girl that had difficulties to do it in public...

Ronnie Anne (Blushes of embarrassment): Y-Yeah...

Maria: But I need to ask something: I've seen you sad sometimes in that episode I and all your family saw on the phone, while we were getting here. Not even at Christmas, you lighten the mood you had before. Now I need you to tell me the truth: Everything is fine? I don't want to ask again.

Ronnie Anne initially felt nervous about answering it but after some seconds, she decided to gain courage and wish herself some luck.

Ronnie Anne: It wasn't. But now... It's better. I will tell you privately at home.

Maria (Raising an eyebrow): Why?

Ronnie Anne: Just... Let me tell you privately that, please, mom.

Maria (Sighing): Alright...

After that, everyone left the area in front of the building in their vehicles, ending this special.

* * *

**And there is! Before going, let me say something.**

**First of all, repeating what I already said, I wasn't planning on making this episode in two chapters. But I saw that the episode was breaking the 10K words when I ended it in the only document and my proofreader stopped working well, making that, all the times I correct a recent word, it just scramble a sentence in the middle of the text with the same word. So I had no choice but create another document. I divided into two chapters too because it would be too long too.**

**Second, about the Sidnie ship, I was a little... Without knowing if this was the best idea because, apart from homophobia, not everyone liked this ship. But I decided to gain courage and do this. I have to give credit to heavy5commando for turning the ship cannon to his stories. Why? Because it inspired me on gaining the courage of doing it. If you don't like it, then don't like it. I can't stop you but you shall not be disrespectful. With this and the fact that... This same ship will be cannon to Builder House too (Read last chapter's author note at the end of my bio to find more about it). Just be fair, okay? And NO. Ronnie Anne and Sid aren't a couple yet here. Since it isn't normal finding those feelings at age 11, I will make give them some more thinking to see if their feelings are true. (These feelings will be true. Sorry for the spoiler). They only become one officially like in heavy5commando story, next year. He did it soo I think I can do it too.**

**Third, talking about the Builder House, I already did it but I just now announce this: The universe has its own community. To check it out, go to my page and click on the "community" page after the "followed stories" one. The category is in General just because the website doesn't allow putting two categories: Loud House and Casagrandes. The last one was put because I might publish stories that will be part of the community when the show releases in my country.**

**Finally, check out the next chapter to find the rules for next season and the characters' ages. Also, if you didn't, read the last chapter to read the first part of this episode. Also, favorite and follow.**

**OH and I forgot. Thank you. This QA is going to break 10K views and it is the 23rd (until now. And yes, I checked) most reviewed fanfic of Loud House's Fanfiction Archive, meaning that is in the first page (If you short the archive in the bottom of the website by the number of reviews. Do it yourself to see that).**

**If you want to do a fanart of this, you can. If you want to make a better cover for this fanfic, you can too. I'm not begging. Just letting you do it.**

**See you next year for next season.**


	21. SEASON 2 RULES AND AGE

**LOUD QUESTION SECOND SEASON'S**

**RULES**

**(P.S.: To see the Christmas Special, go to the last two chapters. I published THREE. Not just one.**

**Number 1: Just ask questions to the Loud House universe's characters, Fernando, Sandra (Fernando's sister to who doesn't know) and the Author. Don't ask to other characters that are outside of the Loud's universe. In the maximum, you can make the characters meet them or do things with them;**

**Number 2: No swearing. Any word that involves it will be cut out with a *CROACK!* or just changed if the sentence doesn't mean anything without that swearing. In the worst-case scenario, I may even ignore the question itself;**

**Number 3: In this story, the AU of No Such Luck being a nightmare is activated soo don't ask questions about it unless it is treated as a nightmare in the questions.**

**Number 4: I don't allow characters to read fanfics and give their opinion if they are related to No Such Luck (Unless it makes sense in rule number 3), M-rated and related to Loudcest (There are T-rated ones of that).**

**CHARACTERS' AGE**

**Lincoln: 12.**

**Lily: 2. (She will talk normally)**

**Lisa: 5.**

**Lola and Lana: 7.**

**Lucy: 9.**

**Lynn Jr.: 14.**

**Luan: 15.**

**Luna: 16.**

**Leni: 17.**

**Lori: 18.**

**Fernando: 26.**

**Sandra: 34.**

**Lynn Sr.: 44.**

**Rita: 44.**

**Everyone else will have the same age as the ones they are really friends with. (I didn't find a better way to tell this)**


	22. Season 1 Recap and Everything Else

Static is seen at the screen. Then, it's shown Lincoln, his own room, clearly doing something on his laptop since we are at its camera.

Lincoln: Come on! Why my camera ends up no- (Notices that the camera works again) Done! (Looks to the camera, meaning that he's looking to us) Hey guys! I hope you had a good New Year and that 2020 is starting well. You already know me but I will introduce myself anyway: I'm Lincoln Loud and welcome to Loud Question's Season One Recap and Everything Else! (Whispers to himself) We should have found a better name. (Talks normally) Anyways, this a thing that the Author proposes me to do and only you readers can watch this. Nobody else, besides me and the Author. But don't think that I'm not the only host here that will be able to watch this Extra Episode!

Suddenly, a video chat permission tab appears on the screen, asking to let "SKATERA" join.

Lincoln: And there she is with her temporary video chat nickname.

Lincoln clicks on the "Yes" button. Then, the tab disappears to create another one that shows static. Then, we see... A parrot doing something on the other laptop?

Parrot: Cra! This looks nice! I will buy it! Cra!

Lincoln (Confused): What th-

Voice: HEY!

Ronnie Anne appears on the screen and tries to make the parrot get out of her room.

Ronnie Anne: Sergio! Don't try to frame me by buying things on my laptop!

Sergio: Cra! I will get away from here!

Sergio flies away from the skateboard girl's room. Then, Ronnie Anne looks at the camera while sighing.

Lincoln: And there she is, in this not predictable situation... Ronnie Anne Santiago!

Ronnie Anne: Hey guys! Sorry for Sergio! He does this sometimes.

Lincoln: Yeah... I was confused when he was doing something on the laptop.

Ronnie Anne: Anyways, welcome to our review chapter. Here, we will do many things while we don't age up and season 2 doesn't start.

Lincoln: You may ask how this review chapter will work. We will explain and, in the end, you will understand.

Ronnie Anne: At the start, there is the News section. There, we will give you additional information about what the next episodes will have different.

Lincoln: Then, there are the Top 3 Best Questions of the Hosts, where I and she will tell you the questions we liked more in this show. It isn't allowed to be questions where we or one of us answered.

Ronnie Anne: After that, there will be the Best Questions by Friends and Family, where we will ask our friends and relatives that answered, at least, one question in the entire show, what question they liked more. And the rule of not the questions that were answered by him/her will apply here too.

Lincoln: After that, we two will tell what questions we and the Author want in the next season and beyond.

Ronnie Anne: Then, we will tell what questions we two don't want for next season and beyond.

Lincoln: The next section is the favorite moment, where we will tell what moment we liked on the entire show. And... To help you guess... Mine is in the last episodes.

Ronnie Anne: Really? Me too! My favorite moment was in the last episodes too!

Lincoln: Good to know.

Ronnie Anne: Finally, we will show you bloopers on the Loud Question. Even though the questions were answered without a script, some features ended up ruining the filming and we had to answer the question again and record it again too.

Lincoln: Normally, in this Recap, we would show the best blooper of all of each episodes until now. But, unfortunately, we only have clips since the Halloween special. And the Christmas special was made without preparation and rehearsals soo there won't be any bloopers of that episode too.

Ronnie Anne: I hope you understood how this will work. Now... Let's start this!

* * *

**_NEWS_**

Ronnie Anne: Ok Lame-O! The first turn to tell the news is yours.

Lincoln: Alright. First of all, the Author announces that the readers can suggest subplots to the episodes.

The scene gets static and, when it got away, we see JMbuilder, known as the Author.

Author: Hi guys! As Lincoln said, you can suggest subplots to this QA. Simply, it's like what happened to the Stellacoln and Sidnie ships here. I can add some storyline things to this fanfic to be more than just a normal QA. But it doesn't have to be necessarily of romance. It can be of other genres. However, submitting subplots has restrictions. First of all, you can't just review the subplot. Your suggestion shall be with your questions too. If you don't do this, I will completely ignore the suggestion. If you want to suggest a subplot without sending to this QA some questions, the only possibility is by Private Messaging. If you don't have an account, then you need to review the suggestion and the questions. At least, one question okay? Also, I won't accept all the suggestions that follow this rule. I will ignore any subplot suggestions that can move this QA to an M rated one, that is not of my interest and even if it's not a thing I can work with it and make the best quality for you. Thanks for listening and let's continue.

The scene goes static again and finally, we see Lincoln and Ronnie Anne (The last one by a video chat tab) in their respective rooms.

Lincoln: Second, it's announced that there will be an official pattern to the release of our shows' episodes. Simply, it will be one per week. However, it can be broken if the Author wants the episode release onto a holiday. Also, the Author decided that Season 2 will have 16 episodes. Finally,... Well... (Checks a paper) There is nothing more to say.

Ronnie Anne: At that, we will go for the next section!

* * *

**_Top 3 Best Questions of the Hosts_**

Lincoln: Okay Ronnie Anne. Tell me: What question would you put in the third place.

Ronnie Anne: Well... What I can say? There is a big amount of questions to choose from. But for the third place... I have to choose the question... Number 8, from episode 2!

* * *

**Third Best Question, in Ronnie Anne's Opinion:**

**Number 8: hey louds can you tie up and gag Lola so she can't be a brat for 1 day?**

The Louds glare at Lola, which was in defense mode.

Lola: Don't you even dare to do it!

Two hours later, we see Lola tied up in a chair with duct tape. Then, it's seen the Louds tired and with one or two bruises while Fernando was confused and shocked by their condition.

Fernando: God... How can a 6 years old girl do this to you?!

Lincoln (Weak): You ask to us? Ask her after the next day!

One day later, Lola escaped from that duct tape and she was going to give a beating to her siblings if the Author and "Fhernandoh" didn't intervene.

* * *

Lincoln: Seriously? From all the questions, you choose that one? Why?

Ronnie Anne: It was kinda surprising how Lola could resist very well at you all tying her up. Take note that it's just my opinion.

Lincoln: Alright. Anyways, my third place goes too... Number 15, from episode 5!

* * *

**Third Best Question, in Lincoln's Opinion:**

**Number 15: Lynn, I dare you to beat up Carly and Sam from iCarly.**

Author: COME ON! I LOVED THAT SHOW!

Lynn Jr.: Me too! Why you want me beat them up?!

Then, appears Sam, from ICarly, trying to steal the athlete's sandwich.

Lynn Jr.: HEY YOU!

Then, Sam and Lynn Jr. form a fighting smoke.

Carly (Appearing): SAM! STOP!

In that, Carly joins in that beating to take Sam away.

* * *

Lincoln: The irony is that Lynn ended up beating them anyways.

Ronnie Anne: Great irony. I agree with that. But let's continue. My second best question is... Number 5 from episode 7!

* * *

**Second Best Question, in Ronnie Anne's Opinion:**

**Number 5: Luan: During "Fool Me Twice" your family found a doppelganger double... did you happen to find a stunt double who looks like you by any chance?**

Luan (Sweating): Actually... I'm a double of her.

Everybody (Including audience): WHAT?

"Luan" messes her hair and cleans up her makeup, showing the real her.

Double: Yep. I am. She asked me to do this since there was a birthday party at that hour. And... She may come back right now.

With that, Luan enters the house, with comedy stuff, and sees everyone looking at her, including her double.

Luan (Facepalming): DANG IT! WHY YOU REVEALED TO THEM?!

Double: It's not my fault: The question asked that!

* * *

Lincoln: Yeah... We really got shocked and surprised at this.

Ronnie Anne: I have to give credit for her hiring a double!

Lincoln: Alright.

Ronnie Anne: What is your second best question?

Lincoln: For me it is... Question Number 45, on the Halloween Special!

* * *

**Second Best Question, in Lincoln's Opinion:**

**Number 45: Three monsters are approaching you guys quick hide and tell them you're not here.**

Everybody hide and the three monsters appear.

Leni: We are not here!

Lori (Whispering): Leni! We shouldn't follow that! They won't be fooled-

Monsters: Alright!

They left as everybody else appears again.

Lori (Not believing what happened): Ok... That was lucky!

* * *

Ronnie Anne: And you tell me that my Thrid Best Question is too weak!

Lincoln: As you said, it's opinion.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, I forgot. And the monsters were very dumb.

Lincoln: Agree. Now it's time for the best question of the first season!

Ronnie Anne: Ladies and Gentleman, my favorite question is... Number 5, from episode 9!

* * *

**Best Question, in Ronnie Anne's Opinion:**

**Number 5: Louds, Welcome To Jurassic Park**

The scene changes to a forest, where the Louds, all dirty, run away in fear, due to dinosaurs trying to hunt them! QUICK! SOMEBODY SAVE THEM!

Voice: I got it!

A pink door appears from nowhere and the Louds escape by that. Then, they see themselves in the Loud Question's stage.

Louds: Wha? How?!

Fernando: Thanks Doraemon!

Doraemon (Flying): No problem!

* * *

Ronnie Anne: I chose this one because it was crazy and funny when you ran away and because that blue robot cat saved you in an impressive way.

Lincoln: He's from the future after all. And how you would react if REAL dinosaurs follow you?

Ronnie Anne (Realizing it): Touché!

Lincoln: Ok... Now... My best question is... Number 16, from episode 13!

* * *

**Best Question, in Lincoln's Opinion:**

**Number 16: *Gives Lynn a sniper rifle and a single bullet***

Lynn Jr. (Let the sniper rifle fall on the ground): I won't injure or kill anybody! What are you thinking of this being a good idea?!

**... No, I'm not asking you to kill somebody. I set up this little soda bottle at a shooting range from a couple of yards away. I just want to see how good of a shot you are.**

Lynn Jr. (Cleans her forehead of relief): Fiu... Let's do it then!

Lynn points with the sniper rifle to the little soda bottle. And tries to shot but, due to the big distance for her, she falls and hits into something that made the bullet ricochet and hit someone's foot, off the screen. When she saw her fail, runs away.

* * *

Ronnie Anne: *BLEEP!* And how the man reacted?

Lincoln: Not very well. He was going to sue Lynn and Build Studios until it was discovered that the bullet was of dry gunpowder and that didn't hurt very much.

Ronnie Anne: Wow...

Lincoln: I know...

Ronnie Anne: And now... Let's ask for everyone else!

* * *

**_Best Questions by Friends and Family_**

Lori: I liked more question number 22, of episode 13!

**Number 22: Luna, can you sing I Want Nobody Nobody But you?**

_Luna:_

_You Know I still Love You, Baby,_

_And it will never change. (Saranghae)_

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You_

_How can I be with another, I don't want any other_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

_Why are you trying to, to make me leave you_

_I know what you're thinking_

_Baby why aren't you listening_

_How can I just_

_Just love someone else and_

_Forget you completely_

_When I know you still love me_

_Telling me you're not good enough_

_My life with you is just too tough_

_You know it's not right so_

_Just stop and come back boy_

_How can this be_

_When we were meant to be_

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You_

_How can I be with another, I don't want any other_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You_

_How can I be with another, I don't want any other_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

* * *

Lynn Sr.: There are many questions but my favorite was question number 29, from episode 6.

**Number 29: Lincoln and Luna at the end of the chapter sing the Goodbye song from a bear in the big blue house**

Luna and Lincoln: Okay!

At this, they start singing.

_Lincoln: Hey, this was really fun_

_Luna: We hope you liked it too_

_Lincoln: Seems like we've just begun_

_Both: When suddenly we're through_

_Lincoln: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye_

_Both: Cause now it's time to go_

_Lincoln: But, hey, I say, well, that's OK_

_Luna: Cause we'll see you very soon, I know_

_Lincoln: Very soon, I know_

_Both: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye_

_Lincoln: And tomorrow, just like today_

_Luna: (Goodbye - today)_

_Both:_

_The moon, the bear and the Big Blue House_

_We'll be waiting for you to come and play_

_To come and play, to come and play_

_Lincoln: Bye now!_

* * *

Clyde: My favorite question of the show is number 33, of episode 8!

**Number 33: Lincoln, Could you meet Batman?**

Lincoln (With a batman mask): I'm batman! (Everyone gasps at this. Then, he takes out the mask and laughs) Just kidding. But I hope to meet him someday.

Fernando: Lincoln! He said if you will meet him. Not if you want to meet him!

Lincoln (Shrugs): I don't think Batman would be here just to meet me.

* * *

Frida: You really want to know mine?

Ronnie Anne: Yes! You answered that question of thanking you from the Thanksgiving episode, on the show.

Frida: Alright... I liked question number 17, of episode 3.

**Number 17: Luna sing Cruella de Vil, please.**

_Luna (Singing):_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella De Vil_

_If she doesn't scare you_

_No evil thing will_

_To see her is to_

_Take a sudden chill_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_The curl of her lips_

_The ice in her stare_

_All innocent children_

_Had better beware_

_She's like a spider waiting_

_For the kill_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Everyone claps at her.

Author: Wow...You are very better than Cruella de Vil herself.

Luna: Thanks!

* * *

Lisa: I liked more question number 33, of episode 13.

**Number 33: Dear Lincoln, this is a secret message meant for your ears and your ears only. Your sister Lisa has been kidnapped by a secret organization and taken to a high-security facility. Should the organization's plans be realized they will force your sister to build them a mind-control device to take over the world. Your mission should you choose to accept it, is to break in, save Lisa, destroy the device's prototype and get out. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders, this message will self destruct in T-10 seconds. (I basically want Lincoln to break into a building and rescue his sister James Bond style.)**

Lincoln throws the message by the window and it explodes. Then, he rips his clothes to reveal a secret agent suit. After that, he makes a pistol sign with the fingers and fakes that he shoot the camera, that spills fake blood on it (Courtesy of Lucy).

Later, Lincoln reaches to the roof of the facility. Then, he enters on a vault to invade.

Author: I heard about James Bond. But I never saw his movies. And I can't even find the right clips for that! Soo I will skip to the final.

Right now, Lincoln plants a bomb on the prototype as Lisa is near to him.

Lisa: Come on, Lincoln! They are near!

Lincoln: Let me set the bomb fast. And... Done! It will explode in 5 minutes!

Lisa (Shocked): WHAT? It's scientifically impossible to get out in this way.

Lincoln: But if in the louder way?

Lisa: I think I know what are you thinking!

In that, Lincoln takes his gun of sleeping bullets to shot at the armed guards. He shot them as Lisa hides in his back. Then, they see a window and jump by it. After that, they run away to avoid being damaged by the explosion. When they did, the building exploded and bodies fly in the sky.

Lincoln: I guess that I saved the world!

* * *

(To avoid taking too much time, I will just write down here their answers without showing the questions of some other people!)

Leni: Question Mumber 46, Episode 14!

Lily: Uesteone Numeren 37, ofen Epesedi 15!

Lucy: Question Number 12, of episode 5!

Stella: Question Number 40, of episode 40!

Sid: Question Number 15, of episode 7!

Luna: Question Number 14, Episode 4!

Bobby: Question Number 20, Episode 5!

* * *

Lincoln: God... We couldn't put everyone here!

Ronnie Anne: Yeah... We should have reduced.

Lincoln: Agree. Let's just go to the next section!

* * *

**_QUESTIONS THAT WE WANT_**

Lincoln: Okay... What I want for next season... I want questions about... Metting with characters of fiction books.

Ronnie Anne: I want questions about... Doing dangerous things!

Lincoln: Uh... You're sure? I think that the hot sauce challenge one was more than acceptable.

Ronnie Anne: Come on! We won't get injured by it. We can ask Lisa to create a serum for that!

Lincoln (Thinking about it): Okay... But if someone of your family gets worried, don't say that I didn't warn you.

Ronnie Anne: Whatever. Anyways, what the Author want?

Lincoln: He said that he wants questions for Fhernandoh and Sandra. JMbuilder really wants to give equal importance and the lack of questions for Fhernandoh, in Season 1, worried that the OCs are not good.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah... I have to agree. If the people asked questions to them, we would know more about their personality and even make them do more things!

Lincoln: Yeah... Let's just hope that the Author gets a miracle. And the next section called "**_QUESTIONS THAT WE DON'T WANT_**" will be short since we two have what we don't want in common.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah... And it is... NO questions that suggest that we are a couple. I think that this show settled well that we aren't a couple. No offense to who says that our ship is his/her/their OTP but we really don't like it! Now... Next section!

* * *

**_Favorite Moments_**

Lincoln: Okay... The moment I liked more is when my sisters discovered that I was dating Stella. (Post Episode Scenes of Chapter 14)

Ronnie Anne: Yeah... You told me that. They are very curious.

Lincoln: And a little meddling.

Ronnie Anne: Agree. Now... My favorite moment is... Letting out my problems with my early feelings. (Middle of Christmas Special Part Two).

Lincoln: I should have known. You really ended up having that... Feelings about... Sid.

Ronnie Anne (Blushing): Yeah... I was very conflicted and after talking about it with her, I calmed myself down.

Lincoln: And how did you shorted the things out? You didn't tell me that.

Ronnie Anne: We decided to give some time to see if the feelings are really true since 11 years old is very early for that.

Lincoln: Okay. Now here are the Bloopers!

* * *

**_BLOOPERS_**

Clapperboard Man: Episode 10! Luna singing You Got Tricked rehearsal! Take 2! And... (Claps the clapperboard) Sing!

_Luna:_

_When darkness falls_

_On the house of Loud_

_Around every turn_

_New terror abounds_

_You don't want to lose your head_

_You can run_

_But you can't hide_

_They know that you taste better alive_

_I don't think they've been fed_

_In a long long time_

_Every corner every door_

_Watch out they ain't herbivores_

_Ghastly ghouls out for blood_

_Sorry bud, you got tricked_

_You got tricked_

_You got punked and pranked_

_With a spooky twist_

_Before you wet your pants_

_Better get out quick_

_Tricked, tricked, tricked_

_You got tricked_

Fernando: Beware guys! I present you Luan Loud as Harley Quinn!

From nowhere, Luan takes the microphone but, after that, she unbalances and falls.

Luna: Oh my god! You are ok, Luan?

Luan (Hurt): Yes... I am!

Author: CUT!

BIP!*

Clapperboard Man: Episode 11! Question Number 9! Take 4! And... (Claps the clapperboard) Action!

**Number 9: Lincoln, do the moonwalk.**

Lincoln started to walk like he was on the moon. At the same time, Leni was near to a button with a sign saying: "GRAVITY CONTROL". Before she could ask what it does, Lincoln slips and ends up floating in the air.

Lincoln: Someone gets me out of here!

The athlete of the Loud Family gets an idea and pushes Lincoln, making him fly until he hits his own head on the ceiling.

Lincoln: OW!

Author: CUT!

BIP!*

Clapperboard Man: Episode 12! Question Number 8! Take 9! And... (Claps the clapperboard) Action!

**Number 8: Luna and Sam could you two sing Angel With a Shotgun by the Cab?**

_Luna:_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_Sam:_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Get out your guns, battles begun_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, then I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger_

_Sam:_

_They say before you start a war_

_Luna:_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Sam:_

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

_Luna:_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

_Luna and Sam:_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

_Luna:_

_Sometimes to win, you've got to_

_Sam:_

_Sin_

_Luna (At the same time):_

_Sing!_

Author: CUT! Luna, you should have sung "Sin". Not "Sing"

When the rocker girl realizes it, she facepalms.

Luna: Dang it!

BIP!*

Clapperboard Man: Episode 13! Question Number 24 Backflip Practice! And... (Claps the clapperboard) Now!

A double runs against Sid and she tries to backflip over him but she falls and hits her back against his head and fell in pain.

Sid: Ouch... Need... Help...

BIP!*

Clapperboard Man: Episode 14! Question Number 4! And... (Claps the clapperboard) Action!

**Number 4: Hey Lisa can you make Rita fifty feet, and see how your family reacts?**

Lisa: Alright! Just give me a se-

Hey Lisa, I change my mind. Can you make Luna fifty feet tall instead, and see how her family reacts? It's not too late, is it?

Lisa: Okay! Not late to change!

The prodigy runs out of the stage. When she came back, she has a certain weapon.

Lisa: Luna! Go outside! The reader said to make you fifty feet tall!

Luna: Alright!

The rest of the family: WHAT?

Luna gets out of the building. Then, Lisa tries to shoot a laser against her but the prodigy fails and it reaches a bird, making it bigger and, thanks to the height, it kills other birds.

Lisa: Dang it!

Author: CUT!

BIP*

* * *

Lincoln: And there is! Thanks for watching this Bonus Episode!

Ronnie Anne: Next time, we will appear in the middle of the season in this type of episode again!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: AND HAVE A GOOD NEW DECADE!


	23. SEASON 2 TRAILER

**_(PLAY MUSIC: "PURE IMAGINATION", FROM READY PLAYER ONE TRAILER)_**

A black scene is seen. Then, a street is seen as leaves fly away to the sky.

**A new show's season coming...**

Then, for some seconds, it's seen a certain van driving on the same street.

**With an aged up characters...**

After that, we see that van parked into a parking lot of a certain building, where the doors are opened.

**A new stage...**

We see an audience, sitting at benches, waving flags of Loud House, Casagrandes, Portugal, and the United States and cheering or clapping.

**And possibly surprises and new stories inside of this QA.**

Voices: WELCOME TO...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**First Episode Premieres on 15 January**


	24. Season 2, Episode 1

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

**(C: The characters, like said in chapter 21, are aged up 1 year.)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

At a certain street, we see wheels of a certain vehicle rotating by themselves, indicating that the vehicle is being driven. Then, it's shown to be actually a certain blue and white van driving on that same street.

The scene changes to a big building, where there is a big sign with a logo with the text "BUILD STUDIOS". At that, the same van parks at the building's parking lot. Finally, the van's doors are opened.

In the first place, a 15 years old light brown-haired girl gets out. Her hair has a ponytail and she wears a white long-sleeved shirt, yellow skirt, gray socks, and dark brown shoes. And who she is? It's Luan Loud.

Luan: And let's have another start! Let's get a QUESTION! HAHAHA! Get it?

Groans are heard from inside of the van. Then, a 5 years old shaggy brown hair gets out from there too. She wears a green sweater, burgundy color pants, and black shoes. And she is Lisa Loud.

Lisa: Keep the jokes for the first episode of the new season, Luan.

Luan: Alright!

The next one to get out is 14 years old thick brown-haired girl. She wears a black jersey with white lines and white number one, black shorts and dark gray and red tennis. This is Lynn Loud Jr. we are talking right now.

Lynn Jr.: Let's go, guys! Time for the show!

At that, two 7 years old blonde-haired girls get out too. One of them has her hair with pigtails and wears a red cap, a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls and white sneakers. The other has long hair and wears a pink jumper, white t-shirt, white pants, and light pink shoes. And they are Lana and Lola, respectively.

Lana: I still can't believe you stopped wearing a dress when you aren't on pageants!

Lola: Yeah... I decided to be more careful. My dresses always get dirty on certain spots and it prejudices my victory in those competitions.

Lana (Shaking her head): Still same old Lola.

Then, a 2 years old light blonde-haired girl get out of the van with the help of a 9 years old black-haired girl with pale skin, that got out too. The first one wears a light purple t-shirt, blue pants, and purple shoes. The other one has her hair still covering her eyes and wears a black dress over a white shirt, long striped white and dark pink (Where this color is just of the lines) sleeves and stockings and black and white shoes. Respectively, they are Lily and Lucy.

Lucy: Watch out Lily! You don't want to get hurt again!

Lily: I deon't vant again too, biga sister!

The next one getting out is a 17 years old light blonde haired girl. She has long hair and wears a green t-shirt, dark blue jacket, blue shorts, white shoes and sunglasses above her head. She is Leni!

Leni: I truly like my new outfit! Not that the dress I used was outdated but I decided to change my style a little.

Okay... The next one getting out is a 16 years old brown-haired girl. She wears a light-purple t-shirt, a purple sweater with a white skull, a light-purple skirt and high purple boots. Here is Luna!

Luna (Talking to someone inside of Vanzilla): Come on, little bro! Let's get out!

Voice: Alright!

At that, a 12 years old white-haired boy got out. He wears an orange sweater with a white star in the middle, a white t-shirt, orange track shorts, and white shoes. And he is Lincoln.

Lincoln: Ah... A new season for Loud Question. Let's hope that people continue to like it!

Finally, their parents, called Rita and Lynn Sr., where they didn't change their clothes, got out of the van where the patriarch closed it by his keys.

Lynn Sr.: A new day of work, huh?

Rita: Yes, it is Dear.

After that, the Loud family gets inside of Build Studios's building. When they got in...

Voices: Família Loud!

Looking to where the voices came out, we see a man and a woman getting near to the Louds. The man is brown-haired and wears a green jersey with a white diagonal line, blue pants and white shoes with a black bottom in each one. While the woman is dark brown-haired and wears a dark red blouse with light gray lines, gray pants, and white shoes with a light red bottom in each bottom. And who are they? I will tell you: They are my OCs called Fernando and Sandra, where they are siblings.

Lincoln: Hey Fhernando! Hey Sandra!

Fernando and Sandra: Hey guys!

Fernando: It's been a while! Ready to do the episode?

Leni: It sure is!

Loud Siblings: Agree!

Rita (Shaking Sandra's right hand): It's also nice to meet you, Sandra.

Sandra (Shaking back): It's nice to meet you and everyone else too, Rita. (Notices something) Uh... There shouldn't be 11 kids and not 10?

Lincoln: Lori is in the Fairway University. I think she finally chose to be a golf player and there was a course in that.

Fernando: Nice. And let me guess: She is with her boyfriend.

Lynn Jr.: True! He's doing a course in Business Management, from what it looks like.

Sandra: But how she or he will answer any questions?

Lisa: I gave her a portable and upgraded teleportation machine for her to get here.

Suddenly, a portal appears in the hall.

Lisa: And there she is!

At that, an 18 years old woman and an 18 years old man get out of the portal. The female one is blonde-haired and wears a light blue polo, brown shorts, white shoes, and a white golf hat. As for the male, he is black-haired and wears a light gray t-shirt, a green thin coat, blue jeans, brown shoes with the black bottom in each one and a black belt with a silver buckle. And they are Lori and Bobby.

Lori: Hey guys!

Bobby: We came back from the University for a while!

Louds, Fernando and Sandra: Hey Lori! Hey Bobby!

Lana (Confused): Why you are on your golf clothes, Sis?

Lori: I was on a golf game recently and didn't have time to change.

Lana: Oh... Okay!

Lynn Sr. (Getting near to Lori): At least, I get to see... (Smiles like he is going to cry) One of my children after going to a far place!

The father hugs the oldest of the Louds as she does the same back.

Sandra: That is nice watching. I always love my father's hugs too. However, we need to do the episode. We don't have much time.

After finishing that sentence, everybody gets to Loud Question's stage and... Looked different. When the show was transferred from the Loud House to the stage, their living room was recreated with some minor changes. But now... Only the couch is recognizable from the Loud's living room. The walls are blue and there are many LED screens. And was added around the extra stage and the benches were upgraded. Talking about it, many people are there with flags and even posters.

Lincoln: There is a big amount for an audience!

Lynn Jr.: Big amount in favor!

Suddenly, voices are heard and, when everyone looks to where the same voices appeared, we see two black-haired girls and one black-haired boy, where the three are 12 years old. One girl has a ponytail and wears a purple hoodie jacket, purple t-shirt, very dark gray jean shorts and purple shoes with white shocks. The other girl wears a blue long-sleeved shirt that reveals only her left shoulder, black shorts, pink headband, red socks, and black tennis boots. Finally, the boy wears black glasses, a yellow and blue t-shirt, a blue and yellow sweater, dark brown pants and brown tennis. And they are Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Clyde, respectively.

Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Sid: Hey guys!

Loud kids (Except Lincoln): Hey!

Lincoln: Hello my friends!

The four 12 years old kids give fist bumps to each other.

Clyde: You're ready for this! Because I am!

Lincoln: I'm sure is too! I hope they send good questions!

Ronnie Anne: I and Sid have no problem with that. Even though we had to prepare against any dangerous challenge.

Sid: True. I hope I don't get hurt. I don't want to change!

Lincoln (Confused): But you changed your style!

Sid: That is different! And my style of clothes changes is not compared to you. You changed radically!

Lincoln (Looking to himself): I sure di- (Feels a touch on his right shoulder) Luan, I don't want to hear a joke!

Luan (Off screen): I'm not behind you!

Lincoln notices that Luan was actually helping Luna on fixing her guitar.

Lincoln: Then who-

Voice (Giggling a little): Excuse me, I was trying to find someone called Lincoln Loud?. Do you know where he is?

Lincoln (Recognizing the voice): I know but only if you help me find someone called Stella.

Voice: Mhhh... Not sure... Maybe she is... Behind you?

Lincoln: Really? Then... (Turning his back slowly) He's in front of you.

At Lincoln's vision, we see a 12 years old black haired girl. She wears a red sweater, a white t-shirt, a black skirt, white sneakers, and red socks. And guys! She is the Stella that Lincoln is talking about!

Stella: Oh! I found you!

Lincoln: And I found you too!

The couple hugs and kiss each other.

Ronnie Anne (Feeling awkward): Okay... Keep it for another time before you turn this more strange.

Lincoln: Sorry.

Stella: We were just greeting.

Ronnie Anne: In no time, you will turn into a new version of Lori and Bobby together.

Lincoln and Stella (Showing their right hands): Don't exaggerate!

Stella: Lincoln already told me about how they behave. We only do this.

Author: Everybody! The episode will start in one minute!

Lincoln: Okay guys! Let's do the show!

Everybody: YEAH!

* * *

The episode starts with a black vision.

Author: Ladies... And gentleman! From the Build Studios... In Stage 2B... Welcome officially to the second season of... LOUD QUESTION!

The lights turn on as the audience cheer, claps and wave their flags. At that, we see the Loud kids sitting on the sofa or in chairs, with face microphones, while Fernando and Sandra are standing up with microphones where they are drawn the Loud Question's logo.

Louds, Fernando and Sandra: HELLO GUYS!

Lincoln: Welcome to a new season of your favorite QA show!

Lori: We hope you all had a good New Year!

Fernando: We were all excited to start all of this again. And... Like you could see, there were some changes. First of all, there is another host here! And she is... My sister, Sandra!

Sandra (As the audience cheers and claps): Olá pessoal!

Lana: Second, some of us had some changes, even the smallest ones, in our clothes style. Let's say... Some of us wanted to refresh themselves.

Lynn Jr.: Also, the stage is also very different. The Author decided to raise the budget for this show and... See how far it got!

Lily: Yay! I love this nev stagea too!

Leni: Good to know, Lily.

Luna: Now... Without further ado, let's start to answer the questions you sent!

Sandra: How many questions were left for this episode?

Fernando (Taking a paper): Let me see... We have... Huh?

Lincoln: What? What it is?

Fernando: I think that the Author counted badly but... ALMOST 100?!?

Everybody gets shocked at this.

Luan: Wow! Many people like this that almost sent 100 questions!

Lisa: That is true, sister unit. However, we can only answer 50 of them per episode soo... Let's do it!

Sandra: Yeah... Let's answer now.

* * *

**Number 1: Lisa, are you friends with Gretchen Grundler from Recess?**

Lisa: No. I already said before that I don't know all the smartest people in the world.

Author: I know the show and I liked but let's be realistic.

**Number 2: Lynn Jr., are you friends with Reggie Rocket from Rocket Power?**

Lynn Jr.: Who?

Author: I didn't watch the show, okay? Sandra! Check if the next questions are of that too.

Sandra (Taking the paper from Fernando's hands): Let me see... Yup! The next one is of meeting!

**Number 3: Luan, are you, friends, with Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls?**

Luan: Kinda... We meet at a website of random video chats and decided to share skype's nicknames. But I didn't get any call from her yet. She is very funny. And was surprised that her pet is a pig.

**Number 4: Lori, if Phineas and Ferb were your brothers, would you try to bust them?**

Lori: Inevitably, maybe. What they create can be dangerous but... The same inventions look fun!

**Number 5: (Gives Leni 2 bottles of a deep red liquid.) This is a love potion. Go find some people who need love in their life. And make your universe a better place! :)**

Leni: I will try!

The fashion girl gets out of the stage. 1 hour later, she cames back.

Lori: How did it go?

Leni: Take a look at this photo.

Leni shows to her family the photo of a couple kissing.

Lola: Wow! It really worked!

Lisa: I just hope that there is no defect in those potions!

Everybody stares at her like they were saying "Look who's talking.", making Lisa cross her arms of defeat.

**Number 6: To The Author: For Season 2, can you invite Linka and the Loud Brothers?**

Author: Well... I can try. But be aware that they still will be of the same universe of this fanfic. Just send them questions!

**Number 7: Carlota: When are you going to college?**

Carlota (In the same clothes): I'm still waiting for a response from a fashion college. The one of Fairway was denied. Don't ask why, please.

**Number 8: Lori, can you tell us what you love most about your family?**

Lori: Our adventures we do together.

**Number 9: Family, which decades would you guys like to live in?**

Family (Except Lincoln, Lori, Lola, Lynn Jr., and Leni): 70's!

Lincoln, Leni, and Lola: 80's!

Lynn Jr. and Lori: 90's!

**Number 10: 19-21: excellent work on these chapters and to the author while many view NSL as the worst episode to me brawl in the family is way worse**

Author: Thanks. I respect your opinion but while in NSL, there is no good scene, in Brawl in The Family, I only liked when Lincoln used Clyde like he's a therapist.

**Number 11: 1st Question. Hey, Lincoln what were your thoughts when Luna shrunk, and cuddle with you?**

Lincoln: Surprised.

**Number 12: 2nd Question. Did you like it?**

Lincoln: I will admit: Yes.

**Number 13: 3rd Question. Hey, Luna forgot to ask, but did you like being fifty feet tall? Also what were your thoughts, and would you like to giant again?**

Luna: Kinda. I was going to laugh off how the people were like ants. And no. I don't want to destroy anything accidentally.

**Number 14: 4th Question. This one is for Lisa. Now could you make Rita fifty feet tall? Also, could you measure her hip size, while she that tall?**

Lisa: I will make her tall but I don't think I can have good support to measure the size.

Lisa shoots Rita with her Size's Gun after they get out of the building, and the mother of the Louds gets very tall.

Rita: Luna was right! You look like ants!

Lynn Sr. tries to yell something but, since her ears are very far, she can't hear what her husband is saying.

Rita: What?

Lynn Sr. (Taking a megaphone): I said to talk lower since down here looks that you are scolding us!

Rita (Whispering): Sorry...

I snap my fingers to-

Fernando: Wait! Rita! Read this one!

**Number 15: 5th. Question for Rita while she is still giant. Before you turn back to normal could you give a big to your family, and a big kiss on each their foreheads.**

Rita: I will try.

Rita does what she was requested and, when she finished, her family was all red of lipstick.

Rita: Ups... Being very tall makes very hard to kiss just in the forehead.

Ok ok... Now... I snap my fingers to turn Rita on her normal height again. At the same time, her family is cleaned from the lipstick they have.

**Number 16: WARNING OFFENSIVE QUESTION!**

Author: Ok. This one I didn't add. Reader, if you are reading this, I only can add these types of warnings. I decide if it's offensive, embarrassing or even strange! Alright? And this looks to be more a negative question.

Fernando: This one is for... Luan!

Luan: What it is?

**Luan, did you ever think that your April Fool's pranks could've possibly killed some of your siblings? You need to stop pranking your family like that on April 1st before one of your siblings dies!**

Luan (Pinching her nose): I already said QAs ago that I plan the pranks very well. I will tone down but I know what might go wrong anyways!

**Number 17: Loud's read this fan fiction called Compantionship ( It's pretty long though)**

Lincoln: Compantionship? That name doesn't exist.

Author: I checked with Grammarly. The reader probably wrote wrong. Let me do the rephrasing.

**Loud's read this fan fiction called Companionship (It's pretty long though)**

Louds: Ahh...

Author: I already read it and it's very good.

The Louds take a look and when they finished,...

Lori: Seriously?!? I was still pushing for the romance between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?

Lynn Jr.: It's not soo bad. I'm competitive so I don't mind being written as the leader of forcing on Stellacoln here.

Lincoln: I love this story. One of my favorites! Especially when the fanfic's me got together with Stella.

Rest of the Louds: Agree!

**Number 18: Lola has an arm-wrestling match with Sarah from Ed Edd n Eddy the loser gives her brother Ed a sponge bath.**

Lola: Pff! Easy! I'm not that weak!

Lola and Sarah do the match. In the end... Sarah won in just 3 seconds. She even threw accidentally Lola to the ground!

Sarah: Now go clean the Fish Face immediately!

Lola (Hurt): Who?

Sarah (Pinching her nose): My brother, Ed!

Lola: Ah...

The pageant girl leaves to give Ed a sponge bath. One hour later, she came back trembling and with a face of disgust.

Lola: Ew! He is more stupid and weirder! Filling gravy on a bathtub? Seriously?

**Number 19: Lori are you, friends, with teenage Angelica?**

Lori: You're kidding?!? She has still to apologize for calling me dumb on choosing clothes!

**Number 20: Lynn Sir and Rita you didn't answer my question from B4, what is the best way for a married couple to deal with a child with an evil split personality and said personality as absolutely no regard for aniline besides it's own, likes to torment and kill animals and likes to cause as much trouble as possible and is pure evil?**

Rita and Lynn Sr. try to think about the best way. In the end, they "exploded" and gave up due to not getting any idea.

Rita: You know what? We don't know!

Lynn Sr.: This is a very hard question for us! One of the couple's kid's personalities is bad but the main one can't be blamed!

Rita: Sending to a facility of dangerous boys wouldn't be a bad idea but the other personality would be there too anyways!

Lynn Sr.: Next time, try to not send a very hard question!

* * *

**_First Interval Act_**

Fernando: You're ready, Sandra?

Sandra: I'm sure I am, Fernando! Let's sing!

Author: I recommend watching and listening on youtube. The song is in portuguese and I won't use the english translated ones.

**_Gente Bestial, of Jorge Benvinda_**

_Fernando:_

_Isto é perfeito, somos povo a preceito_

_Temos garra e tanto feito pelo mundo em geral_

_Nomeadamente e consequentemente_

_Temos dado a muita gente muita coisa e coiso e tal_

_Sandra:_

_Somos tão finos, finalmente conseguimos_

_E pr'além do que vestimos muito em nós chama atenção_

_Ele é bom tempo, vinho, praia e o talento_

_Para transformar saudade em postal p'ra exportação_

_Fernando:_

_Somos boa gente, genuína e diferente_

_Sandra:_

_Oscilando entre o valente e o choroso menos mal_

_Fernando:_

_Mas sobretudo tirando algum caso bicudo_

_Sandra:_

_Pouco temos de sisudo, mas sim coração graúdo_

_Fernando and Sandra:_

_E derivado disto tudo somos gente bestial_

_Sandra:_

_À frente estamos há uma mão cheia de anos_

_Já até Facebookiamos, bitaitar é usual_

_E estou ciente que os genes desta gente_

_Ficarão para semente se houver juízo final_

_Fernando:_

_Por isso digo, sem ter medo de castigo_

_Se na bola somos perigo, no resto, sem exceção_

_Somos enormes, umas vezes nos conformes_

_Outras de jeitos disformes mas boa disposição_

_Sandra:_

_Somos boa gente, genuína e diferente_

_Fernando:_

_Oscilando entre o valente e o choroso menos mal_

_Sandra:_

_Mas sobretudo tirando algum caso bicudo_

_Fernando:_

_Pouco temos de sisudo, mas sim coração graúdo_

_Fernando and Sandra:_

_E derivado disto tudo somos gente bestial_

_Fernando and Sandra:_

_Somos boa gente, genuína e diferente_

_Oscilando entre o valente e o choroso menos mal_

_Mas sobretudo tirando algum caso bicudo_

_Somos povo tão sortudo, somos gente bestial_

_Fernando:_

_Somos boa gente, genuína e diferente_

_Sandra:_

_Oscilando entre o valente e o choroso menos mal_

_Fernando and Sandra:_

_Mas sobretudo tirando algum caso bicudo_

_Somos povo tão sortudo, temos tremoço graúdo_

_Antena que apanha tudo, carnaval pelo Entrudo_

_Muito pouco de sisudo e derivado disto tudo_

_Somos gente bestial_

Everyone claps and waves their flags after this song, even that most of them didn't understnaded a word.

* * *

**Number 21: Luna who is on top you or Sam?**

Luna: None. Putting me or her in the top is like giving more importance to one of us!

**Number 22: This question is for the Kitty from KOTC have you seen the cartoon Kid vs Kat and if so what do you think of Coop the Kid and Mr. Kat the Kat?**

Author: I really need to watch the episodes in English on the internet! Why episodes in Portugal take more time to release than in the US?!? Okay... I based around the cat's profile.

Kitty of KOTC: Meow! (No. Never did!)

**Number 23: Lori do you think you can handle watching the Total Drama Toddlers all 12 and hyped on sugar?**

Lori: Take this as an answer!

The Phone Girl runs away and screams of fear.

Fernando: Mas que... (What the...)

Lincoln: Don't ask if what you said is of confusion.

**Number 24: No need to worry about the dress Leni, I made a replacement that is capable of stretching so it can handle your forms. You can try the new dress on to see how you look for next Christmas and this time try it in your slim-THICC form... Just don't blame me if the male audience starts whistling and howl like wolves when they get a good look at your curves.**

Leni: I think you didn't pay attention to the Christmas special. The dress was fixed by magic. But thanks for the extra dress!

Leni tries the dress on her, in the slim-THICC form. And... Looks nice! Suddenly, all the male audience try to not whistle or howl at her. One of them ends up failing.

A man in the audience (Whistling): FWEEE-EEEEH! (Gets hit by a woman at his left) OW!

**Number 25: Here is a fun dare for Leni. At the start of season 2 you will remain in your Slim-THICC form for all of season 2 and on season 3 from start to finish you will be in your large and lovely form. Do you accept it?**

Leni: WHAT?!? Sorry but I don't. I can stay in the form for some time but not always! Please... Don't try to force me!

**Number 26: Loud Sisters, I know I once mentioned how you felt if Lincoln followed the path of genocide but what if he faced a similar fate as Asriel the final boss of the true pacifist route?**

The Loud sisters start crying at imagining Lincoln having this fate.

Lori: We can't let him go!

Lisa: He may have done bad things if he followed that path but we can make sure that something similar doesn't happen!

**Number 27: Lincoln and Lucy sing undertake the musical: His Theme. You can find it on youtube. Lincoln will do Asriel's lyrics and Lucy will cover Frisk's lyrics.**

Lincoln and Lucy: Alright!

_Lincoln:_

_There's a world out up above._

_It would not show me, love._

_I thought I could stop the end._

_Be here with you, my friend._

_Somewhere deep down, I believed._

_I'd bring you back to me._

_I thought we could have some fun._

_Can my damage be undone?_

_I'd forgotten how to feel._

_Not sure if I was real._

_If I am no longer me._

_Then what can I still be?_

_By your side until the end._

_I thought I'd be your friend._

_I still hold on to that hope._

_No matter what I am then._

_So please just leave me behind._

_I couldn't win this time._

_I don't want to let you go..._

_I'll be okay alone..._

_You deserve far better friends..._

_Now you're here at the end._

_I can let all of them go._

_I'll be okay alone..._

_Leave me be._

_Say goodbye._

_You can't help. Why must you try?_

_Why must you stay with me..._

_Your battle's won. Go to your family._

_(The two Loud kids hug each other.)_

_I don't deserve your mercy..._

_Lucy:_

_It's not fair to be alone_

_Lincoln:_

_If you won't fight please just leave..._

_Lucy:_

_After what you've been though_

_Lincoln:_

_No one came or heard my call..._

_Lucy:_

_So let me ease your pain_

_Lincoln:_

_I'm so glad you took your fall._

_Lucy:_

_Please let me stay with you_

_Lincoln:_

_Leave me be..._

_Lucy:_

_I'll continue to reach out_

_Lincoln:_

_Say goodbye._

_Lucy:_

_I won't abandon you_

_Lincoln:_

_You can't help._

_Lucy:_

_DETERMINATION fuels me_

_Lincoln:_

_Why must you try?_

_Lucy:_

_To keep on trying to save you_

_Lincoln:_

_Why must you..._

_Lucy:_

_I will give you my mercy_

_Lincoln:_

_Stay with me..._

_Lucy:_

_Because it's clear to me_

_Lincoln:_

_Your battle's won..._

_Lucy:_

_Fighting won't solve anything_

_Lincoln:_

_Go to your family._

_Lucy:_

_Forgiveness isn't easy_

_Lincoln:_

_I don't deserve your mercy..._

_Lucy:_

_I will stay by your side_

_Lincoln:_

_If you won't fight please just leave..._

_Lucy:_

_I know it's frightening_

_Lincoln:_

_No one came or heard my call..._

_Lucy:_

_To think that you might now leave_

_Lincoln:_

_I'm so glad you took your fall._

_Lucy:_

_That my friend is why_

_Lincoln:_

_Leave me be._

_Lucy:_

_I will spare your life always_

_Lincoln:_

_Say goodbye..._

_Lucy:_

_And hold you tight and close_

_Lincoln:_

_You can't help..._

_Lucy:_

_We will be together here_

_Lincoln:_

_Why must you try?_

_Lucy:_

_Until it's safe to go_

_Lincoln:_

_Why must you..._

_Lucy:_

_I will stay here by your side_

_Lincoln'_

_Stay with me..._

_Lucy:_

_I know it's frightening_

_Lincoln:_

_Your battle's won..._

_Lucy:_

_To think you might now leave_

_Lincoln:_

_Go to your family..._

_Lucy:_

_But that my friend is why_

_Lincoln:_

_Forgive me..._

_Lucy:_

_I will spare your life always_

_Lincoln:_

_Stay with me_

_Lucy:_

_And hold you tight and close_

_Lincoln:_

_You're the last..._

_Lucy:_

_We will be together here_

_Lincoln:_

_The light I'll see..._

_Lucy:_

_Until it's safe to go_

The audience claps at this. Some even cry. Including Fernando, Sandra, Lori, Leni, and Lola.

**Number 28: Hey Leni, I forgot to give you a gift for Christmas so hopefully this makes up for it. It's a dress that I made from chiffon, silk and cotton, All of it in your color and size.**

Leni tries the dress and...

Leni: Wow! Look nice! Thanks. Also, don't send me more dresses. I have no space to put more than this one.

**Number 29: Greetings from the star wars universe, I am The Mandalorian and I'll be replacing Brightburn2019 from now on**

Lincoln: Oh... Hi.

Fernando: Good to meet you!

Lynn Jr.: We will wait for questions from you!

**Number 30: Hey Lana, I just saw Skippy playing in the mud with a new pair of red rubber boots! And he's got no shirt on!**

Everyone gasps when Lana disappeared and made smoke on her shape.

Lola: Helps when love exists.

Louds: Agree!

**Number 31: Luna and Tabby, what made you girls decide to wear skirts over say jeans?**

Luna: Because skirts are more comfortable for me.

Tabby (In the same clothes she used before): Looks cooler, in my opinion.

**Number 32: Lincoln and Stella, can you swap clothes (except for the pants and skirt)?**

Lincoln: We can try.

Stella: Agree.

The couple swap clothes. After that, they show it to everyone. At the same time, at a table that appeared from nowhere, there were three females that were sitting there: Lori, that hold a poster with the number 9, Leni, that hold a poster with the number 9.5, and Sandra, that hold a poster with the number 8.25.

**Number 33: Lucy, can you hypnotize Luna, Sam, and Tabby to dress like pop stars and have them perform Shake it Off by Taylor Swift?**

Lucy: Sure!

After hypnotizing them, they wear generic pop singers' clothes.

_Luna:_

_I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain_

_Sam:_

_That's what people say, mmm-hmm, that's what people say, mmm-hmm_

_Tabby:_

_I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay_

_Luna:_

_At least that's what people say mmm mmm, that's what people say mmm mmm_

_Sam:_

_But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving_

_Tabby:_

_It's like I got this music in my mind, sayin' gonna be alright_

_Luna, Sam, and Tabby:_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Sam:_

_I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet_

_Tabby:_

_And that's what they don't see mmm mmm, that's what they don't see mmm mmm_

_Luna:_

_I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_

_Tabby:_

_And that's what they don't know mmm mmm, that's what they don't know mmm mmm_

_Sam:_

_But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving_

_Luna:_

_It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright_

_Luna, Sam, and Tabby:_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

Everybody claps anyways. At this, Luna, Sam, and Tabby were snapped out and looked confused.

Luna: What happened?!?

Sam: Why we are wearing those clothes?

Tabby: I don't know!

**Number 34: Lana, is your dream job about animals or mechanics?**

Lana: I didn't decide yet! I love them both!

**Number 35: Tabby, who do you like more as a friend, Liam or Lincoln?**

Tabby: Both!

**Number 36: Lincoln, how did your other friends besides Clyde feel when they found out you and Stella were a couple?**

Lincoln: They got shocked at first but were supportive about our relationship. Even though Rusty got jealous of me having a girlfriend before him.

**Number 37: Lincoln, are you ticklish?**

Lincoln: Uh... Yes! In all of my body.

Lola (Snickering): How about we test it?

Lincoln (Getting what she meant): No...

Loud Sisters: GET HIM!

The Comic Fan runs away as his sisters try to catch him to tickle him.

**Number 38: Hello, here's some more gifts for the other characters. Delivery took a while so couldn't come exactly on Christmas.**

Author: Oh. Alright. Let's see who got what.

**Ronnie Anne, a purple skateboard and purple roller blades.**

The Latina experiments them by skateboarding and rollerblading around.

Ronnie Anne: I love them! Thanks!

**Sid, an autographed album of K-pop music by Kyung Park Soo**

Sid: Woah! Really?!? Thanks, reader!

**Sam, Luna(sorry that this came late) and Tabby, hi-top All-Stars in teal and pink respectively.**

The three girls experiment with them.

Sam, Luna, and Tabby: Cool!

**Stella, a long-sleeved white and red sweater and black pants.**

Stella tries the clothes she got.

Stella: I don't look bad! Thanks for them!

**Bobby, a new brown fedora**

Bobby tries it out.

Bobby: Wow! I look great-

Leni: SECURITY!

The guards appear and tackle Bobby on the ground.

Author: What the what? Leni! Why you called security?!?

Leni: I called them to take this stranger out!

Author: That "stranger" is Bobby!

Leni: But I never saw him using that hat before!

Everybody facepalms as the guards go away and Bobby gets up with Lori's help.

**Girl Jordan, a yellow and blue tennis skirt along with white sneakers with yellow stripes.**

Girl Jordan: Good. Thanks.

**Number 39: Lynn Jr., I dare you to touch your tongue using your tongue.**

Lynn Jr.: Wish me luck!

The Loud athlete tries to do it but, after 3 minutes, she is sent to the hospital after her tongue froze in almost touching itself.

**Number 40: Darcy, do your best to sing "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence.**

Darcy: Uh... Alright!

Sandra (Giving a paper to the little girl): Take this to help.

_Darcy:_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down, into my... C-Co... Core!_

_Yeah! Core!_

_Where I've become so numbe, without a soule?_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold?_

_Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run?_

Darcy: I can't continue! Blood? Save from the dark? What does this song mean? And what is "core", "numb", "soul" and "spirit"? For me, the verses are confusing!

* * *

**_Second Interval Act_**

**_J'ai Cherché, of Amir (Totally English Translation)_**

_Lincoln:_

_You, you_

_I've been searching for the meaning of my life_

_I've dropped my innocence in the process_

_I ended with a defenseless heart_

_I've been searching for love and recognition_

_I paid the price of silence_

_I hurt myself and I am still going_

_It's like you made me want to be me_

_You gave a sense to my why's_

_You killed the fear that was sleeping here_

_That was sleeping here in my arms_

_You_

_You're the one that's making me strong_

_I'll be looking, looking for you_

_Like the melody of my song_

_You_

_You're the one that's making me strong_

_I'll be looking, looking for you_

_Like the melody of my song_

_I've been searching for a meaning, a landmark_

_Shared between two hemispheres_

_Like a mistake from the Universe_

_I've thrown so many bottles at sea_

_I've drank so many bitter liquors_

_That my lips turned to stone_

_It's like you made me want to be me_

_You gave a sense to my why's_

_You killed the fear that was sleeping here_

_That was sleeping here in my arms_

_You_

_You're the one that's making me strong_

_I'll be looking, looking for you_

_Like the melody of my song_

_You_

_You're the one that's making me strong_

_I'll be looking, looking for you_

_Like the melody of my song_

_After being hurt so much_

_And being so casual_

_It when we stop to believe in it_

_That we find a paradise within ourselves_

_Oh you, you, you, you!_

_You_

_You're the one that's making me strong_

_I'll be looking, looking for you_

_Like the melody of my song_

_Like the melody of my song_

_It's like you made me want to be me_

_You gave a sense to my why's (you)_

_You killed the fear that was sleeping here_

_That was sleeping here in my arms_

_You_

_You're the one that's making me strong_

_I'll be looking, looking, looking for you_

_Like the melody of my song_

_You_

* * *

**Number 41: QUICK, LUNA, THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES.**

Luna (Confused): Wha-

WOOSH!*

Flames and fire appear around the stage.

Luna: What the... WHY THERE IS-

Author: Do what the reader asked to do! Quick!

The rocker girl tries her best on passing through the flames and fire. When she did it, her clothes were damaged. Suddenly, her hair gets fire.

Luna (Scared): AHHH!! TAKE THIS FIRE OUT, DUDES!

Fernando appears with a fire extinguisher and takes out the fire but covers Luna on white foam.

Luna (Sighs): Can we just go to the next question, please?

**Number 42: Adelaide, have you seen the show Green Eggs Ham? I watched it today and was really surprised by how good it is.**

Adelaide: No. My family doesn't have a Ne... Uh... Net...

Lisa: Netflix?

Adelaide: Yeah! That thing!

Fernando: Next question! (Reads it silently) WHAT?!?

The Portuguese man starts laughing at this, making the Louds and his sister confused.

Sandra: Fernando, why you are laughing?

Fernando (Gives the paper to Sandra while laughing): Read it aloud!

**Number 43: Loud kids, what's your relationship with your parents like?**

Leni: Uh... I don't get it.

Luan: How this can be a joke?

Fernando (Still laughing): It's not the question itself! I'm laughing because... IT'S SIMILAR QUESTION THAT JMBUILDER SENT TO THE READER'S QA!

Louds and Sandra: HUH?

Lincoln: Really?

Fernando: Yeah! The Author was asked the question he sent!

Lisa (Raising her hand): What is the reader's QA's name? I need to check it out later!

Author: It's "Another The Loud House QA". And I hope the reader doesn't mind I mention his QA.

Lincoln: I hope not too. But let's answer the question: Our relationship with our parents is going well. Even though we had some disagreements, especially between me and my mom (Read fanfic "Broken Bond" to know more), we still and we will love them, no matter what!

Rita: Aww... Thanks, my kids.

Lynn Sr.: Thanks too.

**Number 44: Lisa, invent a serum that will give you cartoonish abilities and give it to Luan.**

Lisa: I will try!

The Loud prodigy gets out to make that serum. 1 hour and a half later, she cames back with the serum done.

Lisa (Giving it to Luan): Test it! Need to see if fanart and the big number of DVD of cartoons were the right ingredients.

Luan: Okay.

The comedian tastes it. Then, she trembles and yells. After that... Nothing happens.

Lynn Jr.: We need to test it! (Gets from nowhere some TNT and a detonator) Use this!

Fernando (Whispering to Lori): Where she got that TNT?

Lori: You think I know?

Luan connects the detonator to the TNT. At that, she puts the hands on the detonator and activates it.

BOOM!*

When the smoke disappeared after the TNT exploded, we see Luan all dark, except the eyes. Suddenly, she turns in a pile of ashes and eyes above it.

Lisa: My god! It worked!

Lola: But how she will back to normal? (Lana looks at her with the expression of "Really?") What?

Lana: You watch cartoons too, Lola. You know that nobody in cartoons gets really hurt. I mean... Except for the most mature ones but that doesn't matter.

Sandra gets near to the pile of ashes and eyes and puts a hand on it. When she pulls it up, Luan goes back to normal.

Luan: Wow! Incredible!

Sandra: And... Weird for me.

**Number 45: Can you hypnotize the twins into believing they are princesses? Lola being very timid and kind while Lana is more bratty and spoiled?**

Lucy: I will try that!

Lucy does it. After that, we see Lana wearing a generic princess dress.

Lana: Lola! Where is my cup of tea?!? Give it to me or I will tell your secret to everyone else!

Lola (Off-screen): I'm coming!

Lola appears slowly wearing a generic princess dress and with a cup of tea.

Lola: H-H-Here is, my b-b-big beautiful siste-te-ter!

Lana (Taking the cup from her): Yeah yeah... You are too kind! And stop being that timid, please!

Lola: So-So-Sorry... Not good with people.

Lana: And looks like that I care?!? (Drinks a little tea. Then, she throws the cup, breaks it and spills the tea inside) I ASKED FOR LEMON TEA! NOT FOR A CHAMOMILE ONE!

Lola: I'm sorry! I will take one of what you wanted as fast as possible, my big beautiful sister!

Lana (As Lola goes away): AND BE TRULY FAST! OR I WILL REVEAL THE SECRET!

**Number 46: WARNING! EMBARASSING QUESTION!**

Sandra: This one is for... Ronnie Anne!

Ronnie Anne: What it is?!?

**Ronnie Anne after Lincoln kissed you in Heavy Meddle and before you gave him a steak and your phone number did you at home blush and giggled and squee like a schoolgirl?**

Ronnie Anne (Embarrassed): Ok ok! I admit! But that just was when I had a crush on him!

**Number 47: Lynn what do you think of someone who sabotages both your team and the opposite team because he doesn't really care about who wins, he just wants to cause as much chaos and mayhem as possible and likes the smell of trouble in the morning?**

Lynn Jr. is not seen. Then, Lincoln gets a message from his phone and reads: "Look outside".

Lincoln: Lynn wants us to look outside.

Everybody gets out of the Build Studios' building and look to the sky. At that, a plane appears and there, we see Lynn Jr. flying in it. At the end of the plane, an air message is seen, saying: "THAT TYPE OF PERSON IS A PSYCHOPATH!!!"

**Number 48: Luan you claiming to Lincoln that " What's true for us isn't true for EVERY GIRL were NOT ALL THE SAME" in Girl Guru becomes contradicted in Brawl in Family where there's a SISTER fight protocol and saying to Linc, he wouldn't understand because it's a "sister" thing, that's basically saying it's a "girl" thing. So are all girls different or do they share the same brain because you can't have both?**

Luan: They are different! At the time when we made the "Sister Fight Protocol" experiment, I was lying to Lincoln!

Author: Wait! The protocol was an experiment?

Lori: Yes it was. We wanted to control the fights between sisters and we decided to make this experiment. We had to consider it a failure when Lincoln got mad and yelled of hatred at us after we accuse him of making this worse and spilling our secrets out.

Lincoln: They just excluded me because I rarely got into a fight with them. And they lied about the sister thing for me to not ask more. That's what I discovered after they confessed it out.

Author: Well... It now explains why the protocol wasn't used in the show again and why Lincoln never knew about it before.

**Number 49: Lana do you think there is some bug like the ones with tigers and DON'T make honey should get visits from Doctor Foot?**

Lana (Confused): What the what? What do you mean? I can't understand what you are asking!

Author: Rephrase, please!

**Number 50: Lisa, what do you think of Lisa Simpson and Anais Waterson?**

Lisa: Good girls. They look like me: Smart but not having almost or no friends.

* * *

Sandra: Okay guys! Episode one is done! We don't have more time!

Lincoln: Wow! It got fast.

Fernando: We couldn't fit all the sent questions in this episode.

Lori: Agree! Anyways, thanks for watching us, guys! See you in the next episode!

Suddenly, Lynn gets on stage with parachutes open on her back.

Lynn Jr.: Hey guys! I came back from the plane!

Luna: And why did you jumped from it at the sky, since you have the parachutes opened?

Lynn Jr.: I didn't put there enough fuel and needed to avoid being hurt.

Fernando: Wait... Then, where will it fall on?!?

Lincoln (Looking from a window that appeared from nowhere and worried): I think we will discover fast and that we need to get away from here!

Everybody: WHAT?!?

The episode ends with the same plane crashing into the Loud Question's stage from the wall where there was that window.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

Right now, we see me, in my office, writing in some papers, after doing this episode. Then, a knock is heard from the door.

Author: Come in!

The door opens to reveal a blonde-haired man wearing a suit.

Author: Hey, Jeffrey! My top-secretary of Build Studios! What happened?

Jeffery (Sitting on a chair): I did some phone calls and signed some things. My hands even hurt writing much. But it was worth it! We got everything prepared for episode 4.

Author: Great! When everybody discovers what you arranged, they will get surprised!

Jeffery: They sure will!

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this first episode.**

**I made a big effort and thank you for all the questions you sent until now.**

**Anyways, I decided to change a little the clothes of the characters. While some changed radically the clothes, others only changed some details or didn't even change at all. The only changes that aren't original are from Leni and Lynn Jr. because the new clothes are based on fanarts.**

**Before going, I want to announce a poll on my profile: You want that in every season, the characters age up one year? I think that would be interesting but I want to know your opinion. If you want to vote and have an account, go to my profile. If you use smartphones (On Google Chrome or another internet navigator), click first on the "Desktop Mode" button and go to my profile.**

**Now I need to go! Bye!**

**(P.S.: The part of not seeing KOTC episode will be false soon. There is already ads of that episode on my country's Nickelodeon.)**


	25. Season 2 Episode 2

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

**(C: Vote on my poll, in my profile.)**

**(D: Don't ask more questions for now. I can't keep up with the demand)**

**(E: Y Universe, Lisa Special, Unikitty (Different Version) and The Announcer are used by Anthony Staffenhagen in the QA "Another The Loud House QA")**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Fernando: Everyone, I've got a surprise for you!

The Louds gathered around, wondering what Fernando's big surprise was. Surprises from my OCs aren't common.

Sandra: What is that big surprise, bro?

Lisa: Did you got a rare object?

Fernando: Nope!

Lynn Jr.: You have someone famous of your country to meet?

Fernando: It would be nice but no.

Lori: You created something to us test?

Fernando: Not even that.

Lola (Inpatient): What it is then?!?

Fernando: You will see. It will appear in no time.

Leni (Confused): What do you me-

Suddenly, to the shock of all of them, a portal to another universe appeared before them. Most of the people who came out of the portal looked like the Louds but wearing their original outfits. The exception to this was the Lana lookalike. She was dressed like she was a character in a Pokémon game and carrying a huge egg. There was also a person who looked like Leni but dressed like Lisa, a young girl with orange hair and a nearly all green outfit, and some weird looking pink creature that looked like she was a toy.

Fernando: From the Y Universe, meet Lynn, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, and Izzy! From a few other universes, meet Lisa Special, Unikitty, and The Announcer!

Sandra: Calma aí, Fernando! (Calm down, Fernando!) That's too many names. Where's...?

The Announcer: It seems that way because you can only hear my voice.

Sandra (Surprised): Really? Okay... This is weird but no more comment!

Lincoln (Y Universe): It's great to meet you all.

Lincoln was surprised that his counterpart's voice sounded so deep.

Lincoln: Why's your voice sound like that?

Lincoln (Y Universe): Because I'm 15. How old are you?

Lincoln: 12. So, what brings you all here.

Lynn (Y Universe): In our universe, we do a QA show called Another The Loud House QA.

Lana (Y Universe): We're here to do a crossover with you!

Lisa: Another The Loud House QA?!? But that's the same one that was mentioned the last episode of this universe's show!

Lisa (Y Universe): It sure is!

Luna: Okay. Cool, dudes. But...why do you have two Lenis? And why is one of them dressed like Lisa?

Lisa Special: That's because I'm not Leni. I'm Lisa. I'm from another universe with a family similar to the Louds but in a different order.

To the surprise of everyone, including the guests, one more guest came from the portal. It was a small white creature that looked like a flying squirrel. It was a female Pokémon named Emolga.

Emolga: The Specials are like how one of the Supermans in Crisis on Infinite Earths looks like one of the characters who are not Superman.

Lola: ...What the *BLEEP!* is that?

Lana: It's a Pokémon! Are Pokémon real in your universes?

Lana (Y Universe): They sure are!

Unikitty: Not in my universe though.

Lincoln (Y Universe): But speaking of that, I've got a similar question for you, Lincoln.

Lincoln: And what would that be?

The older of the two Lincolns gestured his hands around Izzy.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Is there a version of this girl in your universe? I've seen several other Lincolns across the multiverse and none of them have her.

Lincoln: Hhhm...I don't know. I've never seen her before, but you never know. She might be in this universe somewhere.

Lincoln (Y Universe): What about Ronnie Anne's friend Sid? Are Sid and her family vampires, witches, or humans?

Lincoln: Uhhh...What? Why?

Lincoln (Y Universe): In my universe, they're vampires. But I've also heard of one where they're witches and the original ones are humans.

Lincoln: Well, I never thought to ask them. I just assumed they were humans.

The Announcer: Speaking of humans, who'd like to go out for pizza before we start the show? My treat.

Sandra (Raising an eyebrow): How did hearing the word "humans" make you think of pizza?

Izzy: Pizza was invented by a human. It's intended to be eaten by a human. I'd call that solid reasoning. Wouldn't you?

Sandra: Okay...? I can... Accept that.

Lincoln: We would love to eat pizza. It would be a nice way to talk to each other to know better.

Lana (Y Universe): Then, let's g-

Before she could finish the sentence, I knocked on the door and opened it to see what is happening.

Author: Hey guys, what is happening and who are you tal- WWWHHOOO THEY ARE AND WHY THEY LOOK LIKE YOU?!

Everybody looked at each other due to my reaction.

Lincoln (Y Universe): We are from the Y Universe and we do a show called Another The-

Author (Guessing it with surprise): -Loud House QA?

Lucy (Y Universe)(Surprised at this guess): Yes. How do you know?

Author: Because I sent some questions to you!

Lincoln (Y Universe): Really?

Author: Yeah! And I had to apologize to you for making that fight between you and the Total DramaRama kids.

Izzy: Wait... You're JMbuilder?

Author: Yes, I am. Soo... What are you doing here?

The Announcer: We are here doing a crossover with your show.

Author (Surprised): Ah... You're a voice? Cool! (Looks to his characters) What were you talking about with them?

Lincoln: They were inviting us for Pizza, before the show.

Author: Can I join?

Sandra: Of course. I mean... If the Y Universe doesn't mind.

Luna (Y Universe): We don't mind. The more the merrier!

Izzy: Merrier? Oh boy! It's surprising Christmas! I love when that happens!

Sandra (Looking at Fernando): Soo... Bro. How you made that surprise us?

Fernando: Well...

* * *

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Fernando was in his own hotel room, watching the show of Kitchen Nightmare, laying on his bed._

_Fernando: I really like this show. And those insults... Are way better than on my country's Kitchen Nightmare._

_The Portuguese man was really liking this show. But then, suddenly, the television started to not work, since it was static. Finally, it explodes, making Fernando jump out of the bed of fear._

_Fernando: What the what?!_

_Then, he noted that his phone was vibrating much and he took it. It was static too. However, instead of exploding too, the screen showed Lisa Special and the Y Universe's Lisa._

_Lisa (Y Universe): Hello? Somebody there?_

_Fernando: Lisa? What are you doing? And why you are wearing the same clothes as last year?_

_Lisa Special: I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met. You're likely mistaking me for someone else._

_Fernando: Leni? Why you are dressing like Lisa?_

_Lisa Special: I expected you to say that. I'm not Leni and this young girl beside me is not the Lisa you know. Which Lisa and Leni DO you know?_

_Fernando (Raising an eyebrow): From the Loud Family, of course. Royal Woods. All of that._

_Lisa (Y Universe): Soo... Who are you?_

_Fernando: My name is Fernando._

_Lisa Special: And, out of curiosity, how do you know the Loud family of your universe?_

_Fernando: My universe? That question explains some things. To answer, I know them since I work at the same show they work._

_Lisa Special: And what show is that?_

_Fernando: It's called Loud Question. It's a QA show._

_At that, the two Lisas got surprised._

_Lisa (Y Universe): Loud Question?_

_Lisa Special: That's the show I showed Lincoln._

_Fernando: Wait... Did you hear about the Loud Question?_

_Lisa Special: Yes, we did! You see: We have a QA show called Another The Loud House QA and there was a person with the username JMbuilder that mentioned that he has a QA too. Not directly, but I know that that's what it's called._

_Fernando: Oh... Fixe!_

_Lisa (Y Universe): Uh... What?_

_Fernando: Ups... Sorry. English is not my main language. I'm from Portugal. I meant "Cool"!_

_Lisa (Y Universe): Yes, I know what "fixe" means. I simply fail to see how anything is brought up in this conversation of ours could be seen as, as you put it, "cool."_

_Lisa Special: I apologize for her. She's no fun._

_Fernando: It's nice that you know the show. I wish your QA and mine made a crossover!_

_Lisa Special: Yeah... (Gets an idea) Hey! How about we do one?_

_Lisa (Y Universe): I do not like this idea of yours._

_Lisa Special: Because it's my idea?_

_Lisa (Y Universe): Exactly._

_Lisa Special: Come on! It will be good._

_Fernando: Okay! I agree. Let's just talk with the rest of you and we can make a surprise at the Loud family of this universe._

_Lisa Special: Alright! I will prepare the portal._

* * *

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

Fernando (Taking a bite of a slice of pizza): And that's how we meet up.

Right now, everybody was at Domino's, eating some pizza. Looks like Fernando told them everything while walking to the place.

Lincoln: Wow... It really looks random.

Lisa: But that is understandable. (Looks to the other two Lisas while eating) And I'm surprised at the fact that there are two of me. One like Leni and other normal but slightly older.

Lisa Special: That's the fun of the multiverse. You never know what you're gonna find. I once found one where Dr. Fox acts like Luan Loud.

Lincoln (Y Universe): JMbuilder, how will this episode of work?

Luna (Looking to me): Yeah Author! You had some ideas?

I don't respond since I'm talking with The Announcer about interests.

Luna: JMbuilder!

Author (Listening to Luna and turning to her): Huh? What?

Lori (Y Universe): Your Luna asked how the crossover episode will work.

Author: Yeah... We talked about it before getting on the topic of interest. Simply, my universe will answer 35 questions normally.

The Announcer: However, for the Y Universe, you guys will answer the other 30 questions. Some are questions sent by the readers of Loud Question, but the other part is questions that were already answered but the Author thinks it would be a good idea to see what would be your answers.

Author: You agree with this?

The Y Universe and my universe (Called Builder House Variant 1) characters look at each other. Then, they nod.

Author: Alright! Let's eat pizza and hit the show!

Leni (Confused): Hit the show? How? By hitting a script or a camera?

Almost everybody facepalmed at my universe's Leni's question.

Lisa Special: That's a genuinely good question, Leni. If that had been what JMbuilder meant, you wouldn't hit the script or the camera. You would hit the show itself, which is not physically possible.

Leni: Thank you.

Lisa Special: No problem.

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 2**

* * *

Off-screen claps are heard. Then, we see the Louds, Fernando and Sandra on stage. But they aren't alone: There is another version of Louds, a pink creature, a Leni who's also a Lisa, a green dressed girl, and another creature.

Louds, Fernando and Sandra: WAZZUP GUYS!

Lola: Welcome to this new episode!

Lincoln: Now... You might wonder why there are people like us, Louds, and more people.

Luna: It's because it's a crossover!

Fernando: Say hello to Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and Izzy, this last one of Total DramaRama, from Universe Y! Also, from a few other universes, say hello to Lisa Special, Unikitty, Emolga, and The Announcer! All of them from Another The Loud House QA!

Emolga wanted to correct him and say that she's never been on Another The Loud House QA and that she's from the Y Universe, but she was too socially awkward.

Everybody claps and waves their flags at this.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Hi! It's nice to meet you!

Lucy (Y Universe): It's good to see more people.

Izzy: I love noodles with butter!

Lincoln (Y Universe): ...Why did you just say that? There was no reason to. And why on Earth would you like the taste of...?

Izzy: Just because something doesn't need to be said doesn't mean it can't be. Purple is a color! Tennis is boring! I've never seen an Alec Baldwin movie! Don't tell me who I can and can't love! Try it, it's fun! Mega Man may or may not have a cousin named Broccoli! My Lincoln is totally in love with Clyde!

Lincoln: No I'm not!

Izzy jumped on Unikitty.

Izzy: Fly, dragon, fly!

Unikitty: I'm not a dragon.

Izzy: Shush! Don't ruin this for me. I'm riding a dragon!

Emolga jumped on the pink LEGO too and started singing.

Emolga: We're gonna ride the dragon! THE DRAGON!

Embracing the fun randomness, Unikitty took off into the air and started flying around in circles.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Stop this! You're making a scene!

Sandra: Let's get the show started!

* * *

**Loud Question's Turn**

**Number 1: Loud's especially Lynn what do you think of the Simpsons episode where after Bart loses a ball game the whole town hates him for it?**

Louds: WORST EPISODE EVER!

**Number 2: For season 2 I have a question for each sibling.**

Lincoln: Uh... Should we divide or...

Author: No no! Just vobsider as a unique question!

**Lori: What was your longest phone conversation?**

Lori: 1 hour and 21 minutes.

**Leni: If I'm a girl with tan skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes, what color would look best on me?**

Leni: I think the answer is either light blue or light pink.

**Luna: Whatis the best song by Queen?**

Luna: We Are The Champions!

**Luan: If Mickey is a mouse that walks on 2 feet then what duck walks on 2 feet?**

Luan: What duck?

**Author: Tell Luan the answer is ALL DUCKS WALK ON 2 FEET LOL.**

Author: The reader said that it's all the ducks.

Luan: Wait what? That joke is not funny! We all know that ducks walk in two feet!

**Lynn: Have you ever tried synchronized swimming cuz I do it and it is really hard.**

Lynn Jr.: Yes but it wasn't of my type.

**Lucy: I'm a fan of poetry so can you write me a poem?**

Lucy: I can't. I need to know more about you.

Author: Argh... Making Lucy write a poem is hard. Poetry is not my cup of tea.

**Lola: Wrestle a gator.**

Lola: I think you have mistaken me with Lana.

Sandra: No, Lola! It's you.

Lola: WHAT?!?

A gator appears from nowhere and Lola runs away as the animal chases her.

**Lana: Wrestle Lindsay Sweetwater.**

Lana (Scoofing): Easy! I even beat Lynn once!

Lynn Jr.: Because I wasn't prepared!

Lana ignores it and starts wrestling Lindsay, against her will. In the end, after 1 minute,...

Lindsay: STOP! STOP! I GIVE UP!

Lana (RaisIng two fists): I WON!

**Lisa: What is the air speed velocity of an unlaiden swallow ( Monty Python reference!)?**

Lisa: I don't know I will resear-

Lisa Special: This is a mistake, Lisa!

Lisa: What? Why?

Lisa Special: That is a meme. And there is no real answer to that!

Lisa (Facepalming): Oh... Dang it!

Lisa Special's phone rang.

Lisa Special: It's my Luan. She's watching this and she says she's stunned I know a meme that she's never heard before. I don't know how to feel about this.

**Lily: Say Snuffaluffagus.**

Lily: Snuff... alu... ffa... Gaus...

**Lincoln. Who is your favorite superhero other than Ace Savvy?**

Lincoln: Spider-Man!

**Number 3: Here's a question for everyone: what do you think about the Disney series called "The Mandalorian"?**

Everyone (Of my universe, except Lisa and Lincoln): It's a nice show.

Lincoln: I love it! Good action!

Lisa: It's a show that goes beyond expectations.

**Number 4: excellent work and happy new year to you as well :)**

Author: Thanks!

**Number 5: Hey lucy Sam and Dean are here to help you with your ghost problems and dante Dalmatian has appeared out of nowhere forecasting Ghidorah returns.**

Lucy: Ghost problems? I don't have any! (Looks to Sam and Dean) Sorry but it's a false alarm!

Sam and Dean: Aw man!

Dante Dalmatian: GHIDORAH WILL RETURN IN NO TIME. IT WILL BE I-

POOF!*

Everybody gasps as Dante disappears.

Author: Thank god I made him teleport to his home. This prevision was everything including stupid.

**Number 6: Luna: Mick Swagger is dead. What do you do?**

Luna: What are yo-

PAF!*

A newspaper appeared from nowhere and hit Luna's face. At that, she takes it out of her face and reads what it says. And there are the words "MICK SWAGGER DIED". At that...

Luna: No... That can't be true... No!

Then... She gets out of the stage to try to process what she discovered.

**Number 7: Ronnie Anne, do you still wear your black sports shoes with pink stripes shown in Shell Shock?**

Lincoln: One minute! We need to call her! She isn't here, this time!

After half an hour, Ronnie Anne from my universe came into the stage. When she notices the other Louds, she gets shocked.

Ronnie Anne: Woah! Why do these people look like you?

Lori (Y Universe)(Raising her hand): I will explain.

At that, Lori from Y Universe explains to her everything. When she finished, the Latina put a hand in her forehead.

Ronnie Anne: Shoot! This is much to process.

Lisa Special: I wish I could say I know how you feel, but this is all completely normal to me.

Fernando: Could you answer this question, Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: Sure! (Reads the question) Uh... No. They were worn.

**Number 8: Lily, can you try hiding this time in Sam's boots and surprise her?**

Lily: I vill try but I deoubt I can.

The 2 years old tries to hide in one of Sam's boots but she fails and the boot got stuck in her head.

Lily: Somebodey help me!

**Number 9: Fhernandoh, if you could do anything right now, what would it be?**

Fernando: Well...

He reaches to his sister and grabs her hand.

Sandra: What are you doing?

Fernando (Shaking it and playful): Dead hand! Dead hand!

Sandra (Thinking): Oh... No...

Fernando: It will knock at that door!

When he said that, he hits Sandra's forehead with her hand.

Sandra: Come on! I always fall for that!

**Number 10: Fhernandoh, the fact you are an OC, does it make you feel like a total ORIGINAL? HEH HEH.**

Fernando: I guess... It depends on everyone's opinion!

* * *

**Another The Loud House QA's Turn**

**Number 11: Lori what would you do if Quagmire and Roshi were in your room hoping to get some " honk honk "?**

Lori (Y Universe): Who are Quagmire and Roshi?

Lincoln (Y Universe): I had to look one of them up, but one of them is from Family Guy and the other is from Dragon Ball.

Lori (Y Universe): That did literally nothing to help me understand more. Anyway, if two strangers were in my room and annoying me by honking horns, I would politely ask them to leave. If they didn't leave, I'd literally kick them out.

Lori (Embarrassed): I don't think that is what the "honk honk" means.

**Number 12: Lucy, can you perform an exorcism? Currently, your roommate has been possessed by a gluttonous spirit who is eating everything in sight.**

Lucy (Y Universe): Is this true?

She took a look at her sister who is voiced by the same actress and saw that she had been possessed by Carrie from _The Amazing World of Gumball_. Carrie was making her run around and stuff any food she could find into her mouth.

Lucy (Y Universe): It would appear to be true.

The goth grabbed her possessed sister and performed an exorcism that expelled Carrie from her body.

Lucy: Yup! Thanks for doing it! I'm not an expert in exorcism.

Carrie: Well how am I supposed to eat now?! Does anyone here by any chance WANT to be possessed?

Izzy enthusiastically raised her hand.

**Number 13: Lucy are you a Steven King fan and if you are what's your favorite King book?**

Lucy (Y Universe): I wouldn't call myself a Stephen King fan, but I've read a few of his books and seen a few of his movies. My favorite is The Langoliers. I'd tell you about it, but Izzy's here and I don't want to end up scaring the little girl.

Izzy: SCARING THE LITTLE **_GIRL?!_**

**Number 14: Lincoln and Lucy, Ever see The Purge Movies?**

Lincoln (Y Universe): I've never seen them, but I've seen the Nostalgia Critic and CinemaSins videos about them.

Lucy (Y Universe): I haven't seen them either. I only like GOOD horror.

**Number 15: Loud Siblings, can you read this story called *They Meddle with Love***

Lincoln (Y Universe): Most of us enjoyed it. Lucy and Lisa weren't too into it though.

**Number 16: Leni: Do you love Fiona?**

Leni (Y Universe): Shrek's wife?

Lincoln (Y Universe): My Leni never got a job at any mall, so she never met any friend named Fiona. I don't even know if that character has a Y Universe counterpart.

Leni: So you don't have a job then?

Leni (Y Universe): Yeah I do. But I get the feeling you wouldn't know what I was talking about if I told you.

Izzy: She, Charles, and my friend Courtney are...

Leni (Y Universe): Please don't tell her.

**Number 17: hey, loud kids, I have a question for all of you. how would you want to be punished if you swear in the house you have 3 options. 1. sock in mouth 2. soap in mouth 3. tape over the . each of your answers separately.**

Lori (Y Universe): I don't live in the house anymore, but I pick sock in mouth.

Leni (Y Universe): The mouth is NOT where socks go. I would pick soap in the mouth. Then my mouth would be clean.

Leni's older sister patted her on the head.

Luna (Y Universe): Soap in the mouth. I can't sing if there's tape on my mouth or a sock in it.

Luan (Y Universe): Soap in the mouth. Same thing Luna said but about telling jokes.

Lynn (Y Universe): Sock in the mouth. No particular reason. It just sounds right.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Tape over mouth. I don't know why though.

Lucy (Y Universe): Soap.

Lana (Y Universe): Sock.

Lola (Y Universe): Soap.

Lisa (Y Universe): My selection is to have a common household adhesive material to cover my mouth if I were required to receive a punishment for the unaccepted behavior described in this individual's question and were required to choose between the three options provided.

Lily (Y Universe): Poo poo. (Translation: If I could choose anything, I'd pick poo-poo in mouth, but I'll take a sock.)

Everybody else got disgusted in the first part of Lily's (Y Universe)'s answer.

Izzy: TAPE OVER MOUTH!

Lincoln (Y Universe): **YOU ARE NOT A...!** Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not even gonna bother.

**Number 18: Luna and Sam, if ever Brendon Urie from Panic! At the Disco ever dated anyone of you, are you gonna fight over it or agree to share?**

Luna (Y Universe): We wouldn't fight or share because neither of us would want to date him. We don't need to find anyone to date because we already have each other. Besides, his band is far from one of our favorites. If we were talkin' Mick Swagger, this would be a whole different story. My Sam isn't here to answer, but she agrees with me. Or at least, I hope she does.

**Number 19: Lisa, I want you to research professor Hulk's time travel theory from Avengers: Endgame because I'm still confused about it!**

Lisa (Y Universe): I do not know what it is you are referring to. However, I will not study the theory in question due to the fact that it would be nothing but a waste of my precious time. I already know that time travel is an impossibility.

Lisa Special (sarcastic): Yeah, 'cause you don't have a niece FROM the future or anything.

Lisa (Y Universe): Indeed I do not. She was most likely nothing more than a crazed fan who tried too hard to become accepted as a member of my family and somehow succeeded. She deserved her ultimate fate of mysteriously disappearing.

Lincoln (Y Universe): The words spoken by this stubborn denialist do not reflect the views of the rest of the Y Universe Loud family.

Lisa: Seriously? I could refuse research? I end up hitting myself with a frying pan for not understanding!

**Number 20: Lynn Sr: React to some episodes of Epic Meal Time and tell us your opinion.**

Lynn Sr. (Y Universe): I just looked at some of the pictures for the videos...

Lincoln (Y Universe): Thumbnails, Dad.

Lynn Sr. (Y Universe): Yeah, those. A lot of these foods they made are crimes against cooking. I can't even stomach to watch the videos.

Luan (Y Universe): Hahahahaha! He said "stomach" while talking about food but meant a different definition of the word, resulting in it being an unintentional joke!

Lynn Sr.: I have agreed with the me of Y Universe.

* * *

**Loud Question's Turn**

**Number 21: Fhernandoh and Loud Kids, if you were all Pokemon, which one would you be? BTW they all have to be different so Loud kids do not answer with Whismur, Loudred or Exploud all at once depending on your age.**

Fernando and Loud Kids (Except Lincoln, Lynn Jr., and Lana): We aren't interested in Pokemon much.

Emolga: I feel offended at that!

Lincoln: Aerodactyl!

Lana: Pikachu!

Lynn Jr.: Keldeo!

**Number 22: JMBuilder, the movie Dolittle comes out on January 17th, it looks interesting to see. Would that be something you'd like to see yourself?**

Author: I guess. I liked the first Dr. Dollitle movie. I might like this Dolittle movie.

Lisa Special: If you do go see it, good luck. My Luan told me she watched someone on YouTube review it, and it sounds like a really bad movie. And that's exactly what made Luan want to see it immediately. Also, I'm sorry I just gave Universal free advertising.

**Number 23: Lisa, sometimes when I watch episodes about you in The Loud House I get a bit irritated by your actions. I understand that you're four years old but sometimes I can't help but think because of your ego you always think you are doing what is best for everyone because they do not 'understand' it yet without you realizing your mistake when the less than favorable results show themselves.**

Lisa: I understand your opinion and thanks for telling me this. I will try to be less arrogant.

**Number 24: Lisa, I can't help but feel you thrive in an environment where you feel like you are in absolute control. From TMNT Master Splinter once said, "Control is only an illusion, and when that illusion is shattered the shock can be so devastating it could send you over the edge". Just thought I'd let you know**

Lisa: Thanks for letting me know too. These words are very true.

**Number 25: Hey Lana, get a werewolf as a pet and train it like any other dog.**

Lana: I will try!

Lana gets a werewolf but, before she could even start training him, the werewolf jumps into the audience, making them run away

Author: I don't think that was a good idea.

Everybody (Including Y Universe and The Announcer): You think?

The Announcer: ANIMAL CONTROL!

At that, animal control tries their best on containing the werewolf. After that, the audience came back.

Lori: Let's just get in the next question!

**Number 26: Alright everybody for 24 whole hours you must look after The Blade of Primus, this legendary weapon once belonged to Lord Primus who was sole ruler of six tribes of elemental gods. It is said that this blade can defeat any foe no matter how undefeatable and can pierce any armor no matter how indestructible. When Lord Primus met his doom the six tribes he ruled over fell out over who should possess the blade. A long and brutal war broke out between the former allies which brought all six tribes to the brink of annihilation. The tribes only barely survived because everyone surrendered due to the losses. So now I'm gonna give that very sword to a couple of children, enjoy! Your challenge is to protect the blade and not do the same thing that the tribes did when they fell out over it. So what do you think, is that dangerous enough for you? (P.s. this isn't a reference to anything so don't bother looking it up, this is a magical artifact from an imaginary story that I made up.**

The weapon appears and falls in Lola's head, making her faint. Luckily, she is ok and doesn't need to get into the hospital since the blade was into a case. After that, as everybody is checking up on her, Fernando takes the sword from the box.

Fernando: Let's hope that the challenge isn't as hard as it is said.

Everybody rolls their eyes, as my male OC made a stupid statement. Even Leni rolled.

Ronnie Anne: If I can answer in name of everyone... It's surely dangerous enough!

Lola (Waking up): What did you say?

Lana: That was surely dangerous enough.

Lola (Shocked and looking at Fernando): YOU'RE KIDDING?

Luan (Joking): No, his name is Fernandoh.

Izzy (Looking through a window): Strange people are reaching here! Cool!

Everybody looks at the same window and sees the big number of people of trees.

Lola (Scared): W-W-What?!?

At that, she faints again.

Luna (Y Universe): I don't think that this show's Lola will be useful.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Let's do our best on defending the sword!

Everybody: YEAH!

_24 hours later..._

Right now, the tribes gave up, took the hurt soldiers and run away. As for everyone else... They are all bruised, except Lola, that always tried to hide or fainted many other times. It's normal to faint a big number of times in 24 hours? I hope yes!

Lincoln: Can we... Can we... Just... Go to the next question?

Author: Al... Alright...

**Number 27: Hey Lincoln what do you think if you're playing as the Mandalorian with Lily playing Baby Yoda, Clyde as Greef Karga, Ronnie Anne as the armorer, Chandler as IG-11, and Paige as Cara Dune?**

Lincoln: I think that would be awesome and a little crazy.

**Number 28: Hey Lynn MATH!**

Lynn Jr.: Huh?

A big amount of numbers falls on her at this.

Lynn Jr.: OW! OW! Why? Maths is not a subject I hate!

Author: Sorry if it isn't what you meant.

**Number 29: Charles if you can use a PowerPoint presentation and set up Walt with a date...then why does a butterfly distract you from running an obstacle course?**

Charles appears and starts barking.

Lisa (Y Universe): Yeah... Nobody will understand.

Lisa: Don't worry! I created a translator!

Lisa takes the translator and points at Charles.

Lisa: Repeat, Charles!

Charles: I only don't distract from things that are very important for me and my animal friends!

**Number 30: To all Loud siblings, which boots would you wear if you couldn't wear anything else? Rubber, leather, or ugg?**

Lincoln, Lana, Lily, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, and Leni: Rubber!

Lori, Luna, Lola, Lisa: Leather.

Author: What is ugg? I can't translate it!

* * *

**Another The Loud House QA's Turn**

**Number 31: Lincoln: Here's a card (with a beetle picture that has an ace of Spade symbol on it) and here's a buckler belt. Try it on for size. (Kamen Rider Blade/Spade reference)**

Lincoln (Y Universe) took the card and tried on the buckler belt. To his surprise, a superhero suit formed on his body.

Lincoln (Y Universe): This seems cool, but I still prefer a certain other superhero associated with the Ace of Spades.

Izzy: Jeff Goldblum?

Lincoln (Y Universe): What? No. What on Earth made you think of him? He's not even a superhero.

Lincoln: Who is him?

Lisa Special: It's an actor.

Lincoln: He participated in a superhero movie?

Lori (Y Universe): Uh... No.

Lincoln: Forget then. I would say that is close enough if he was a superhero in a movie.

**Number 32: Lisa: Did you just see Lincoln transform into a hero? What's your feeling about it? (From last question involving Kamen Rider)**

Lisa (Y Universe): This wouldn't be the first time one of my sibling units has received superpowers. There is no reason for me to find this instance of such a circumstance noteworthy.

Lincoln: Whoa! Hold up! Which one of you has superpowers?

Emolga: Luan does. She has powers that I accidentally gave her this one time I was dared to bite her.

Lincoln: Can I see these powers?

Luan (Y Universe): Can you?!

Luan (Y Universe) shot electricity out of her finger while hovering in the air.

Luan (Y Universe): I was also born with a superpower too. The power of being really good at walking down stairs! And it's not just me who has superpowers. There are two girls in Kalos I know who are superheroes, Lincoln's The Cheese Fairy, and Leni's boyfriend's twin sister has superspeed.

Lori (Y Universe): And on top of that, Ronnie Anne's mom may or may not be a shapeshifter.

Luna: Whoa! Your universe sounds stone-cold crazy!

Lily (Y Universe): Poo poo! (Translation: Oh, it is!)

**Number 33: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne could you two sing 'Monster' by Skillet.**

Lisa Special: Want me to get her down here, Lincoln?

Lincoln (Y Universe): She probably wouldn't mind singing that with me. Yeah, get her.

Lisa Special used her invention (think the watch thing from One of the Boys) to open a portal to Great Lakes City in the Y Universe.

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): What's with the different looking Louds?

Lincoln: We're from a different universe than you. We're doing a QA and we need you and your Lincoln to do something for it.

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): I'm not in the mood.

Lisa Special: It involves a song that's not from _Little Shop of Horrors_!

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): I'm suddenly in the mood.

She then jumped through the portal at lightning-quick speed.

Lincoln: I don't understand. Why did that change your mind?

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): There's an annoying girl who is in no way my friend that lives in the same building as me and she's been singing the _Little Shop of Horrors _song nonstop 'cause she's rehearsing for a play. I've gotten so sick of it that I now love it whenever I hear any other song.

Lincoln (Y Universe) pulled the lyrics to the song up on his phone and both Lunas started playing it.

Lana (Y Universe): Can you guys change it to "Pocket Monster?"

Lana: Nope. They gotta give the person what they asked for.

_The secret side of me I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): I find that the last line very relatable.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor-sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Or maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Ronnie Anne: Wow! You're not bad at singing, "me of Y Universe!"

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): Thanks!

Hearing this, Adelaide (Y Universe), who was also very sick of Sid's singing, poked her head through the portal.

Adelaide (Y Universe): Did I hear a song? Something about feeling like a monster? If that's what the song is, I'd really like it.

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): Sorry, Ada. It's over.

Adelaide (Y Universe): Aw man!

**Number 34: And Lana, Could you build Nite Owl's ship and Lisa, could you replicate Rorschach's mask at the end of the episode?**

Lana (Y Universe): I didn't know what that was, but I looked it up and it looks cool.

Emolga: I didn't know what it was either and now I'm worried I should feel ashamed to call myself a DC fan again.

Lana (Y Universe): There is no way I could build that. I don't have the right materials for it and it would take forever.

Lisa (Y Universe): I too was unaware of the item you desire for me to replicate. Now that I have used the world wide web to...

Lisa Special: STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!

Lisa Special then held up a replica of Rorschach's mask that she made.

**Number 35: Lynn, is there any other footwear you wear besides cleats?**

Lynn (Y Universe): Of course. I can't wear cleats when I'm playing a sport that needs a different kind of shoe. I don't wear cleats when I'm playing basketball or hockey, for instance.

Lynn Jr.: Somebody remembers me that before using it for basketball! That was a bad idea!

**Number 36: Lana: If you could only take 1 tool with you on an island, what would it be and why?**

Lana (Y Universe): A boat. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. That's not a tool. However, a tool is an object used to complete a task. I would use the boat to complete the task of getting off the island, so that makes it a tool and that's why I would bring it.

**Number 37: Lincoln, Has their ever been one sports you wanna try? If so I dare you to try out for that sport.**

Lincoln (Y Universe): A sport I want to try? I'm gonna sign up for a Smash tournament then.

Lynn (Y Universe) (Really angry): VIDEO GAMES ARE NOT A SPORT!

Lincoln: I think you shouldn't choose an e-sport. Like me: I chose Curling and I'm loving it, at the club.

Lincoln (Y Universe): I played Curling in Mario Sonic Olympics once. I didn't understand it at all, but maybe I'll give real Curling a try someday.

Izzy: You shouldn't! Curling is boring!

Lincoln (Y Universe): The fact you don't like it only makes me want to try it more.

**Number 38: Rita: How often are your children NOT grounded?**

Rita (Y Universe): Nearly all the time, actually. They're all usually really well behaved ever since they found out they had a half-brother who hated almost all of them. That made them appreciate having each other as siblings much more and they stopped fighting.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Yeah, we were all like "Why are we having petty fights with each other when we could be focusing our anger on this butthole who has put a giant stain on our family tree and doesn't even want to be a part of it?"

Lincoln: Wow! Is he really that bad?

The older of the two Lincolns whispered a response into the younger one's ear.

Lincoln: Oh. I see. That must've been... Anyway, the next question.

**Number 39: Lisa: Would you consider creating Artificial Intelligence to help in your experiments or would you still have humans help you out?**

Lisa (Y Universe): I never require any assistance. Attempting to cooperate with me on any experiment would only be a hindrance to me from being able to work to the best of my ability.

**Number 40: Lana and Lynn, wrestle each other.**

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

Lynn (Y Universe) expected to win easily, but her sister caught her off guard by tying her up in a rope. Emolga has let down that the fight was so short and mild.

The Announcer: Lana WINS!

Lynn (Y Universe): No she doesn't! She can't use a rope!

The Announcer: No one said items had to be off.

Lynn (Y Universe): What does that mean?

Lynn Jr.: Forget it, me of Y Universe. At least, this defeat was better than when I answered this one.

* * *

**Loud Question's Turn**

**Number 41: Leni: Do you love Fiona?**

Leni: Only as a friend.

**Number 42: Lincoln and Stella, can you show us a regular date between you two at the end of the episode?**

Lincoln (Y Universe): WAIT! You are dating, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yes, I am. Stella is my girlfriend some time ago. What about you?

Lincoln (Y Universe): No one actually. I'm not in love with girls.

Lincoln: Wait... You are... Gay?

Lincoln (Y Universe): Yes, why?

Lincoln: Nothing. Just to be sure. (As Stella gets to him and reads the question) I don't mind at all. What about you, my Star?

Stella: I don't mind either, Soulmate.

Author: It will be a post scene of the next episode. It's not possible for this episode.

**Number 43: Luan, can you secretly put the pudding in Luna's boots?**

Luan snickers some pudding and it on Luna's boots since Luna was checking her hurting feet.

Luna: Or I need a number above what I wear or I used Sam's boots. (She wears the boots, only to feel it sticky) Huh? (Checks the boots and sees pudding getting out) PUDDING? (Looks to Luan that was trying to hide her snickering) LUAN!

**Number 44: Note when I say nothing else, I mean there is no other footwear available.**

Lincoln: Thanks for the explanation but that wasn't really necessary.

**Number 45: Sandra, do you think you could beat Leni in a game of HORSE? That's the game where you shoot basketball hoops and you have to match what the last player did. Something like that.**

Sandra: I will try. I never played that.

Leni starts by shooting basketball hoops in a certain way. Sandra repeats and is successful. She tries to duplicate but fails and gets the "H" letter. This time, Sandra does a certain way and Leni does the same that the Portuguese woman did. She tries to duplicate but fails, getting the same letter. The game took 15 more minutes until andra was with HORS while Leni was with the same.

Fernando: Come on, big sis! You can do it!

She tries to duplicate what Leni shot and... Is successful. At that, she shoots in a certain way and Leni tries to duplicate it and... SANDRA WON!

Sandra: Finally!

Author: Sorry if it isn't how it works but the Wikipedia information wasn't very easy to read.

**Number 46: Fernando, have you ever seen Fuller House?**

Fernando: No, I never saw. I might try to find it on the internet!

**Number 47: Both of you, are you left-handed or right-handed?**

Fernando: Right-handed.

Sandra: Actually... I'm both. I just use the right hand more.

Lisa (Y Universe): Prove it!

Sandra: Okay!

Sandra takes a paper and puts it on a table. After that, she sits and writes with her right hand.

Sandra: Now the left-handed!

The girl writes again but with the left hand and... It's well written, as when she did with the right hand. The audience cheers as everyone else was with their mouths hitting the ground, except Fernando, that already knew it.

**Number 48: Louds, How was New Year?**

Louds: Very nice! We saw some cool fireworks!

**Number 49: Rita, Will we ever know your previous last name?**

Rita: Who knows?

**Number 50: Lynn Sr, What caused your fear of spiders and Halloween,**

Lynn Sr.: Uh... The spiders are when I accidentally end up eating one as for Halloween... Well... (Gets stressed and yells) NEXT QUESTION!

* * *

**Another The Loud House QA's Turn**

**Number 51: Luna, are you and lincoln really close to each other.**

Luna (Y Universe): Not particularly.

Lincoln (Y Universe): No more than we are to any of our other family members.

Luan (Y Universe) grabbed their heads and touched them together.

Luan (Y Universe): You're really close now! Hahahahahahaha! Get it?

Luan (Laughing): YES! I GET IT!

Luna and Lincoln try to contain the laughter but fail, making their Y Universe versions annoyed.

**Number 52: Lori, what would you do if someone kidnapped Lincoln or any of your siblings?**

Lori (Y Universe): Call the police.

Unikitty: Good call.

Lori: Are you literally serious?! Why you don't try to save them yourself?

Luan (Y Universe): Man, we are on a roll with these puns today. Good one, Unikitty!

She may or may not have been standing on an action figure of Mega Man's sister.

**Number 53: Lincoln, there are some fanfics out there about you committing the ultimate final act, can you and your family tell us how you feel about those plots?**

Lincoln (Y Universe): There are too many factors to consider. It would depend on why he's committing the ultimate final act and how well the fanfic is written. One thing I know for sure though is that if the reason relates to _No Such Luck_, that's really freaking stupid.

Adelaide (Y Universe): What's the ultimate final act?

Lincoln (Y Universe): How old are you?

Adelaide (Y Universe): 6.

Lincoln (Y Universe): You should ask your parents that question then.

Adelaide (Y Universe): What does how old my parents have to do with...?

Lincoln (Y Universe) (annoyed): I meant the question you asked.

Lincoln: What happened in No Such Luck?

Lincoln (Y Universe): Wait... How you can't know?

Lincoln: Tell us and we will see if I know.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Okay.

At that, the Y Universe Lincoln explains to Builder House Universe's version about what happened in that episode. When he finished, my Lincoln is in shock and fainted.

Lucy (Y Universe): I didn't expect him to react like that!

Luna (Checking on her brother): Sorry guys. He always does this when his nightmare is remembered.

At that, the Y Universe gets shocked.

Lori (Y Universe): What the literal what?

Lincoln (Y Universe): _NO SUCH LUCK_ IS A NIGHTMARE?!?

Lynn Jr.: Yes, it is. This nightmare made Lincoln paranoid, thinking about what will happen if he refuses to go to any of my or sisters' events. And he almost died of fever for faking it, to go to one of my games. My parents had to tell him a million times that they would never kick him out of the house for no reason and I had to tell him a million times that I don't believe in luck and that the rituals are just to raise my confidence.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Shoot...

Author: Yeah... I agree. (Whispering) Read "Fear of a Nightmare Coming True" to know better about it.

Lynn (Y Universe): You don't believe in luck?

Lynn: No. That's what I just said.

Lynn (Y Universe): Is it possible to learn this power?

Lynn: Huh? What are you talking about?

Lynn (Y Universe): A couple of years ago or so, I found out that 16 is an unlucky number. Since I'm 16 years old, I've been having bad luck for like a year, as evidenced by the fact that I got possessed by a ghost. I'm gonna turn 17 on February 1st, so that should make the bad luck go away, but I'd love to have those few extra days of not caring. So, what's the secret?

Lynn: There is no secret. You just have to try not to care.

**Number 54: Lynn what do you think of a team killer someone who sabotages their own team on PURPOSE!?**

Lynn (Y Universe): Why would someone do that?

Lisa Special: What they do is bet on the other team and then try to lose on purpose.

Lynn (Y Universe): ...That might be even stupider. It would be obvious to the other person betting that they're gonna throw the game. Only an idiot would accept that bet.

Leni (Y Universe): I thought we were talking about sports. How could they throw the game if it's not a physical object?

**Number 55: Louds, is there any particular country you all would like to go to for vacation?**

Lisa (Y Universe): What is a country? The only definition of that word that I am aware of is the abhorrent genre of music that Lisa Special somehow gets enjoyment out of instead of rap.

Lisa Special: I could tell you what countries are, but it involves talking about other universes, so I'm not even gonna bother. I'll bet everyone else in your family knows what they are.

Lynn Sr. (Y Universe): Italy.

Rita (Y Universe): Germany.

Lori (Y Universe): I'd let Bobby pick. I've heard him say a couple of times that he'd like to see Portugal.

Fernando: Really? Then, he had to visit our Mom.

Sandra: She does a delicious Aletria!

Leni (Y Universe): Ohio.

Luna (Y Universe): The UK. Duh.

Luan (Y Universe): Greece. But only because there's a lot of jokes I could make with its name.

Lynn (Y Universe): Wherever the Olympics happen to be being held that year. I'd wait for a year that has the Olympics of course.

Lincoln (Y Universe): I like superheroes, and I hear a really popular one is played by Tom Holland, so I pick The Netherlands.

Izzy: Tom Holland was the director and writer of The Langoliers.

Lucy (Y Universe): Romania.

Lana (Y Universe): Iceland.

Lola (Y Universe): Turkey.

Lily (Y Universe): Poo poo. (Translation: The United States.)

Author: Uh... We are in the United States. It's like a french saying that they live in Paris and they want to visit France.

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): I know the question's not for me, but I just wanted to say that I'd pick Peru.

Lincoln (Y Universe): To clear up what Lily said, the United States doesn't exist in the Y Universe. None of these countries do.

Sandra: Then how do you know about them?

Lincoln (Y Universe): From watching TV and movies, among other things.

Lincoln: I don't understand. If those countries don't exist, how could people make shows and movies about them?

Lincoln (Y Universe): Think of it this way, Lincoln. Do dragons exist in your universe?

Lincoln: Probably not.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Do you still know what a dragon is?

Lincoln: Of course.

Lincoln (Y Universe): I rest my case.

**Number 56: Lynn, do you like Epic Meal Time?**

Lynn (Y Universe): I had never heard of it until today. When I saw my dad looking at thumbnails earlier, I saw one that was a football field made of food, so I took his phone and started watching that video. I've been binge-watching the show since then. These videos are crazy!

**Number 57: Louds: What are your favorite Pixar movies?**

Lincoln (Y Universe): ...What does "pixar" mean? Is that an adjective or a movie studio? Either way, I've never heard it before in my life.

Lincoln: It's a movie studio.

Lincoln (Y Universe): Well, I've never heard of it.

Izzy: None of us have.

**Number 58: Lisa, Can you invent the pip-boy sometime?**

Lisa (Y Universe): I do not know what you are referring to.

Lincoln (Y Universe): I just looked it up. It's a thing from a video game series called _Fallout_.

He showed his sister an image he found of the device.

Lisa (Y Universe): I could build that very easily.

And then she did.

Lisa Special: Can I have it?

Lisa (Y Universe): No you may not.

The very person who just invented it then destroyed it.

Lisa: Seriously? She builds a pip-boy in no time while I delayed very much just to it explode? I'm starting to hate this version! The Lisa Special rules!

Lisa Special: Thank you. Also, one of my favorite songs is in a _Fallout_ game. I know nobody needs to know that, but I just couldn't resist saying it.

**Number 59: Luna and Sam can the two of you sing "Senorita" as a duet?**

Luna (Y Universe): We hate that song, but anything for a fan.

Lincoln: My Luna and Sam already sang it, so the person who asked for it probably wouldn't mind you skipping it.

Luna (Y Universe): Oh. Okay. Good. Still, I don't want to leave them hanging. Let's give them something Ariana Grande related.

Lincoln: It's not an Ariana Grande song though.

Luna (Y Universe): It isn't?

**Number 60: Lucy, would you like to be a werewolf?**

Lucy (Y Universe): Maybe just for one night to see what it's like.

* * *

**Loud Question's Turn**

**Number 61: I'm hopefully glad Leni Likes the dress I sent her after Christmas. I had forgotten to send that to her for Christmas.**

Leni: I liked. Thanks!

**Number 62: Lincoln turn into a Muppet for an episode. as a matter of fact, Louds do an episode as Muppets.**

Lincoln: We will see what we can do.

**Number 63: Maybe I should've been more specific. Luna and Sam, can you sing "Through the Fire and the Flames" by DragonForce? Also, I'm sorry for having Luna go through actual fire and flames. This is why you should be more specific.**

Luna: That's okay! But you shall pay for the damaged clothes!

_Luna:_

_On a cold winter morning_

_In the time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal reign_

_We ride towards the fight_

_Sam:_

_When the darkness has fallen down_

_And the times are tough alright_

_The sound of evil laughter falls_

_Around the world tonight_

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_

_Through the wastelands evermore_

_The scattered souls will feel the hell_

_Bodies wasted on the shores_

_Luna:_

_On the blackest plains in Hell's domain_

_We watch them as they go_

_Through the fire and pain and once again we know_

_Luna and Sam:_

_So now we fly ever free_

_We're free before the thunderstorm_

_On towards the wilderness_

_Our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown_

_Far beyond the moonlight_

_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

_Luna:_

_As the red day is dawning_

_And the lightning cracks the sky_

_They'll raise their hands to the heavens above_

_With resentment in their eyes_

_Sam:_

_Running back through the mid morning light_

_There's a burning in my heart_

_We're banished from a time in a fallen land_

_To a life beyond the stars_

_Luna:_

_In your darkest dreams see to believe_

_Our destiny is time_

_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight_

_Sam:_

_And on the wings of a dream_

_So far beyond reality_

_All alone in desperation_

_Now the time has gone_

_Luna:_

_Lost inside you'll never find_

_Lost within my own mind_

_Day after day this misery must go on_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_Sam:_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Woah, woah, whoah_

_Woah, woah, whoah_

**Number 64: 1. Lincoln and Lori, since you both mostly travel together can you both sing Movin Right Along from The Muppet Movie?**

_Lincoln:_

_Movin' right along in search of good times and good news_

_With good friends you can't lose_

_This could become a habit_

_Opportunity knocks once let's reach out and grab it (yeah!)_

_Lori:_

_Together we'll nab it_

_We'll hitchhike, bus or yellow cab it_

_Lincoln:_

_Cab it?_

_Lori:_

_Footloose and fancy-free_

_Getting there is half the fun; come share it with me_

_Moving right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon)_

_Lincoln:_

_We'll learn to share the load_

_Lori:_

_We don't need a map to keep this show on the road_

_Lori and Lincoln:_

_Movin' right along,_

_We've found a life on the highway_

_And your way is my way_

_So trust my navigation_

_Lori:_

_California here we come, the pie-in-the-sky land_

_Palm trees, and warm sand_

_Lincoln:_

_Though sadly we just left Rhode Island_

_Lori :_

_We did what?!_

_Lincoln:_

_Just forget it_

_Movin' right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon)_

_Hey LA, where've you gone?_

_Send someone to fetch us, were in Sasketchewan!_

_Lori:_

_Movin' right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon)_

_You take it, you know best_

_Hey, I've never seen the sun come up in the West?_

_Lincoln and Lori:_

_We're in this together_

_And we know where we're going_

_Movie stars with flashy cars and life with the top down_

_We're storming the big town_

_Lori_

_Yeah, storm is right, should it be snowing?_

_Lincoln:_

_Uh, no I don't think so_

_Lincoln and Lori:_

_Footloose and fancy-free_

_You're ready for the big time_

_Is it ready for me?_

**Number 65: Hey Rita, can you shrink Lincoln to doll size, and cuddle with him. After could you put him in your back pocket?**

Rita: I can try.

Rita uses the Size Gun to shrink Lincoln. When he was shrunk, he was shocked.

Lincoln: Again? Why?

Rita takes him, lays on the sofa and cuddles with him.

Lincoln: Uh... This is nice.

After that, his mother took him and put him in her back pocket.

Lincoln (Not believing): Seriously?

Fernando: And this ends u-

The Announcer: WAIT! ONE MORE QUESTION! Please!

Author: Okay! Okay! Just suggest one!

* * *

**Number 66: Lori do you think you can handle watching the Total Drama Toddlers all 12 and hyped on sugar?**

Lori (Y Universe): Hard pass. They came over to the Casagrande building for Thanksgiving and...

Izzy: Non-Canadian Thanksgiving. There's a distinction.

Lori (Y Universe): Whatever. Anyway, a lot of them seemed really irritating. If I was in charge of them and they were all hyped up on sugar, that could very well completely kill my desire to ever have children unless I'm adopting one who's at least like 9. With that said, depending on what I got in return for watching them, I might change that hard pass to a soft accept.

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): I wish someone would hire me to babysit those kids. I'd love to get to tell them what to do so I could set that awful Harold kid straight.

Clyde: Wait. Did you say "Harold?"

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): ...Yeah. Why?

Clyde: Is my dad a kid in your dimension?

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): First off, it's "universe," and no, your dad is not a kid. I'm talking about someone totally different. When he heard me speaking Spanish, he said I wasn't speaking Earth or something like that, so, I slapped him for thinking English is the only language. Then when my cousin CJ asked him to play Pirates Vs. Ninjas with him, Harold yelled at him for having an annoying voice. That was much more offensive than the first thing, so me, CJ, and Izzy beat him up.

Lincoln (Y Universe): You beat up a 4-year-old?!

Ronnie Anne (Y Universe): He had it comin'!

Lincoln (Y Universe): I was talkin' to Izzy.

Izzy: I'm a 4-year-old too, so it's okay.

Fernando: That's it! We finished this!

* * *

Lisa (Y Universe): Finally!

Lori (Y Universe): And now?

Luna: I don't know. Let's just end this officially.

Fernando: Thanks for reading this episode!

Sandra: Also, check out Another The Loud House QA to know the Y Universe better and the other guests. See you soon!

Lily (Looking through a window): Verevolfs!

Everybody: Huh?

At this, the werewolves invade the stage again, making everybody run away, except the Announcer, since he was just a voice. The werewolves start chasing everyone.

The Announcer: I guess that I'm alone. In that, I will sing something to kill this boredom.

**_They told him, "Don't you ever come around here_**

**_Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear"_**

**_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_**

**_So beat it, just beat it_**

**_You better run, you better do what you can_**

**_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be no macho man (Woo!)_**

**_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_**

**_Just beat it, but you wanna be bad_**

**_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_**

**_No one wants to be defeated_**

**_Show 'em how funky and strong is your fight_**

**_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_**

**_Just beat it (Beat it)_**

**_Just beat it (Beat it)_**

**_Just beat it (Beat it)_**

**_Just beat it (Beat it, uh)_**

A Werewolf: Okay, fine! We will! Just please stop singing!

And with that, all the werewolves ran away, ending this crossover episode.


	26. Season 2 Episode 3

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

**(C: Vote on my poll, in my profile.)**

**(D: You can ask questions again =) .)**

* * *

Before starting, here are some reviews that will need to read first:

**Thanks again for crossovering with me. It was really fun! And sorry to anyone who was looking forward to seeing this yesterday. JMbuilder wanted me to look at it first and I wasn't able to get to it in time.**

You're welcome, dude! And yes guys: It really happened. The crossover was supposed to release on 25 January but Anthony didn't check on time. I forgive him because... It is not always possible to follow the schedule.

**One more thing. Since JMbuilder said not to put any more questions, I recommend putting your questions on my QA instead. I get a lot fewer comments, so your questions will be much more appreciated there.**

I recommend you send questions to Another The Loud House QA too. The episodes are good and I recommend it.

Not a question, but to those asking questions, you are aware the author said to not ask any more questions for the meantime right?

This guest ended up pointing out a problem. There were some people that didn't care about my warning of not sending questions for now. Thanks to who did care and followed. I won't ignore the questions but please respect when I warn you something. I beg you.

Also, sorry for not keeping up with the schedule. I ended up not ending this chapter on time and I wanted to publish yesterday but I didn't have time to add the lines and edit the words to bold/italic since it passed from my bedtime, in my country. I think I will change my schedule of posting episodes but we will see.

Now without further ado!

Pre Episode Scenes

Right now, the Louds, except Lori, were chatting with each other, in the stage of Loud Question. To summarize, it's about the recent events outside their work, school, hobbies and all of that stuff.

Meanwhile, I got into the stage to check the cameraman, to start the show. Before doing it...

Author: Olá Louds! (Hello Louds!) How are you?

Lincoln: We are fine.

Lana: We were just chatting.

Author: Good to know. (I notice something) Where is Lori?

Luna: She had an issue at the University. But she sent a text message saying that she is coming right now.

Author: Okay. I just thought that she would miss the entire episode.

Lisa: Speaking about absence, I think that there is missing the hosts. Where are they?

Author: Well... Sandra and Fernando won't be able to participate in this episode. They had an issue to take care of in Portugal and won't come back for a while.

Lincoln: I hope that isn't anything very grave.

Leni: But then who will tell the questions to us?

Author: I will do it. It's not that hard to do.

Leni: Okay. Thanks for the warning.

At that, Lori entered on the stage as I walk out to talk to the cameramen. She wears, as casual clothes, the light blue polo too, dark gray pants and the old same blue-gray slip-on shoes.

Lori: Hey guys! Sorry for being late but the golf game had to restart.

Lincoln: Restart?

Leni: How come?

Author: In 5, 4, 3, 2...

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 3**

* * *

The episode starts with the Loud kids still talking since they didn't hear me.

Lori: Let's say that the wind wanted to stop the game. The balls always were flying away too far and even some golf clubs flew away from the players' hands. Including mine.

Lynn Jr.: Shoot! And why the game was played with that wind?

Lori: It wasn't predicted that the wind would be that strong.

Lisa: Someone was hurt?

Lori: Unfortunately yes. But let's not talk about it. It isn't grave but still...

Lola: Alright. (Looks to me) Author, when we will start the episode?

Author (Snickering): The episode started half of a minute ago. I warned you. You just didn't hear.

This statement I made, ended up getting the Loud kids by surprise and looks to the camera, to see the red light on, indicating that is on, making some laughs from the audience. In that, they jump to the couch and the chairs, where Leni and Lana fell with them.

Lincoln: Leni! Lana! You are okay?

Lana (Getting up): We're fine!

Leni (Getting up too): Just start the show officially!

The rest of the Loud kids: Okay! (Look to the camera) HI GUYS!

Lily: Velcome to Loude Question agaain!

Luan: Sorry for this but we didn't hear that the episode was about to start to be recorded.

Lucy: Anyways, before starting, we want to warn that Fernandoh and Sandra won't be able to be here since they had some issues to treat in their country.

Lori: They really can't be here?

Lincoln: Yes, Lori. We discovered it before you came.

Leni: Anyways, let's start answering the questions!

* * *

**Number 1: I love Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, the twins, Lisa and Lily.**

Author: Ah! We start almost well.

Louds (Except Lynn Jr.): Aw... Thanks!

Lynn Jr.: Huh? You don't love me? Come on! What did I do?

**Number 2: To the Loud Sisters (minus Lily), can you all dogpile on your dad?**

Lynn Sr.: Dogpile? What is the-?

Before he could finish the sentence, the Loud Sisters dogpile on him, making their dad crushed in the ground.

Lynn Sr. (Muffled): MY BACK!

Leni (While she and the rest of the sisters get out from him): Sorry dad. It was asked.

Lynn Sr. (Getting up): That's ok... Just... Tell me what something is before doing it.

**Number 3: Stella, do you still have the green sneakers you wore with your previous outfit a year ago? If so, do you still use them or are you planning to give it away to someone special?**

Stella: Yes for the first question and the first one, in the other question. I now just use them for PE.

**Number 4: Luna and Lincoln, can you both go on a double date with your girlfriends?**

Luna and Lincoln got surprised and looked at each other.

Luna: Actually... We were planning it some days ago. What a coincidence.

Lincoln: Agree. But we didn't agree with the place and time. We didn't choose if it will be formal or casual clothes but that is for later.

**SUGGESTION WARNING: Can the double date of Luna and Lincoln, if accepted, be like a post scene or a separate episode?**

Author: Of course I will. It will maybe be posted with episode 5. And guys: If you have an account, PM me ideas for it. Don't suggest by reviewing, please.

**Number 5: Lola, there's a special purple princess alicorn waiting for you outside. She wants to comment on the status of your friendship (Twilight Sparkle is the purple alicorn)**

Author: I might know the existence of My Little Pony but it was hard to find information about it since I don't watch the show soo I will try to guess the best.

Lola: Really?

At that, Lola gets out of the Build Studios building to see Twilight waiting for her.

Lola: Hey Twilight. I'm a fan of your show.

Twilight: Good to know. Anyways, I have to comment on the status of your friendship.

Lola: Okay. Go ahead.

Twilight: From some reports that I asked to the Author and to your siblings, where I asked them to not tell anything to you too about it... I have to say that you have a stable and okay friendship status. Just try to tone down your blackmail and the meantone and I think that you will be a good friend to everyone.

Lola: Oh... Okay. Thanks for it, Twilight! Can I give you a hug before going?

Twilight: Of course!

At that, the pageant girl hugs Twilight.

**Number 6: To all Loud siblings, if you were all dogs, which dog breed would you like to be? And no, you're not allowed to pick "Mixed Breed" Has to be purebred.**

Lincoln: American Foxhound!

Lori: American Eskimo!

Leni: Beagle!

Luna: English Springer Spaniel!

Luan: Irish Wolfhound!

Lynn Jr.: Akita!

Lucy: Black Russian Terrier!

Lana: Boerboel!

Lola: Australian Terrier!

Lisa: Airedale Terrier!

Lily: I found that I relate too... Bernedeoodele!

**Number 7: Lisa, the Order needs you. Join them to overthrow Arstotzka**

Lisa: Arstotzka?

Author: It's from the game "Papers, Please".

Lisa: Yes, I know that is from that game but I'm not sure if I can do it.

Author: Don't worry. I trust you. We ALL trust you.

Lisa: Alright.

Lisa leaves the stage to help the Order. Later, she came back all tired and with damaged clothes.

Lori (Worried): Woah! You're okay?

Lisa: Yes... I am. I almost got caught by the military of the directorship before the Order broke down the wall border between the country and the other one. Looks like the border guard was related to them.

**Number 8: excellent work also I do thank you guys for explaining the sister fight protocol cause when I saw this and everyone apart from Lincoln knew about it I thought this meant for at least ten years you guys were**

**reenactment***

**Leni and Lori about to brawl**

**baby Lincoln: Hey Lori, hey Leni why are guys holding each other's shirts like that?**

**Lori: Um they were a little crinkled so we decided to straighten them out for each other right Leni?**

**Leni: Yes nothing to worry about Lincy**

**baby Lincoln: oh okay *hugs them***

**end***

**so thanks for explaining also Lisa you might want to be careful what you say cause you do know your line in that episode near the end probably inspired at least 50 new 'Lincoln suffers from depression' fanfic right?**

Author: You're welcome and thanks.

Lori: You're welcome from us too. There is much controversy and we wanted to explain that was the thing that was only used once.

Lisa (Shocked): WHAT? God... I didn't think about that. It was bad enough that my line was one of the reasons our brother got mad but this? I can't believe...

**Number 9: and lastly to get this out of the way about the episode where you guys taught Lisa it's okay to give a little white lie...I don't agree with that cause I always fear the boom if a lie gets exposed plus I don't think you guys used the right lies to give an example...plus Leni you seemed to be REALLY having an off day in that episode also to Rita and Lynn Sr. the family was RIGHT to tell you about your book and cooking cause Rita what if you decided to take that script to your publisher and Lynn Sr. what if you decided to serve that slop in your restaurant but if this how you guys want to live I won't judge but just remember *points to their friends and family* These people can lie to spare your feelings *points to restaurant, fashion and music critics and publishers* these people will not**

The awkward silence was heard as everyone looked to each other.

Author: I... Don't think that nobody will say anything about it. For your information, I kinda liked the episode but I have to agree with what you said.

**Number 10: Who would win in a fight; Rosa Casagrande or Mabel Earlene "Madea" Simmons? If you don't know, let's find out.**

Author: STOP! STOP! STOP! After checking Mabel Earlene "Madea" Simmons's profile... I think it's inevitable that she would win. I don't want even to make a fight between them. Rosa is not... Very strong. No offense!

Rosa (Kinda serious): None took!

**Number 11: Hey Sid Chang, have you met Sid (Ice Age)?**

Sid: No I didn't. But... He's kinda... Weird for me.

**Number 12: I liked how you gave the characters new looks because they're older now. My versions of them are THREE years older than they were when the show started and they haven't even gotten any taller because I'm too lazy to come up with new designs. Thanks for mentioning my QA. I hope you liked it, Lisa.**

Author: Thanks, dude!

Lisa: Yes, I liked. Also, doing a crossover with your show was very... Entertaining. Even though I hated Y Universe's Lisa and liked more Lisa Special.

**Number 13: Lynn, if you had to wake up at 6 in the morning, could you do it?**

Lynn Jr.: Of course I can! I sometimes do it at the weekend to jog sooner.

Lincoln: Uh... I think that I will say something that another Lincoln said in other fanfic but... Nobody that isn't crazy does that.

**Number 14: Hello Lincoln and Stella. Can you both dress up as Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance from Half-Life? Lincoln as Gordon, and Stella as Alyx**

Stella: One minute!

The couple gets out of the stage to get in each one's dressing room. After some minutes, they came back, wearing those costumes. They were received with claps.

Luna: You look cool, dudes!

Lana: I agree!

Lori held a sign with the number 8.7 while Leni held a sign with the number 9.4.

**Number 15: Hey Lisa, can you make a portal gun (You know, from Portal 1 and 2)?**

Lisa: I will do it in no time! I made the teleportation machine before!

Lisa got out to make fast the portal gun. She came back later with the same gun.

Lincoln: TAKE COVER!

Everybody hides behind the benches or the couch. Lisa shoots two times the gun in two different directions and... Did it work?

Lisa: Let's test it out.

Lisa jumps to one of the portals, just to reappear in the other. At that, her siblings and the audience get shocked.

Lincoln: Woah! It works!

Lisa: It sure did, brother unit.

Lincoln: Let me take a look.

The Comic Fan got near to her second youngest sister and took the gun. Then, he shot to above and under Lynn Jr., making her fall and reappear all the time.

Lynn Jr.: SOME-BODY-GET-ME-OUT!

Lisa: This is a terrible idea!

Lincoln: Why?

Lisa: Beca-

The screen starts glitching since Lynn Jr. fell and reappear faster than the camera can hold, making appear a tab saying "LoudQuestion.exe stopped working" and there are the buttons of the "Closing program" and "Try to find the problem". A computer mouse appeared and clicked on the first option, making it close as a no signal screen appears saying "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. STAND BY".

After rebooting, we see the Loud Question episode again, with Louds normal.

Lisa: And... This was why.

Lincoln: Ups... I shouldn't have do-OW!

This yell was due to Lynn punching his shoulder.

Lynn Jr.: To ensure that you learn the lesson.

**Number 16: Loud Sisters what would you do if Lincoln's Ace Savvy Costume and Lucy's Princess Pony Book came to life and beat you girls up to avenge Lincoln for cruelly mocking him like how Billy's tricycle trike beat up Pud' in, Irwin and Sperg when they made fun of him?**

Loud Girls (Except Lucy, not believing): Yeah yeah...

Author: First of all, see this clip of Billy's tricycle making revenge.

The Loud girls (Except Lucy) take a look at the clip. When it ended, they got white faces like Lucy.

Lori: In the name of everyone... WE SHOULD RUN FOR OUR LIVES!

Author: Let's go to next quest-

Lincoln: WAIT! You said, "First of all". What did you mean by that?

Author: Oh yeah... The second is a question (I look to Lincoln's sisters): Why you didn't get surprised at the fact that the reader mention "Lucy's Princess Pony Book"?

Luna: Why we should?

I give a death glare at them to make them rethink better. At that, they got what I meant.

Lola: Okay okay! We already know that Lucy reads those books!

Author: Really? But how?

Lori: That is a story for another time.

**Number 17: Lori for giving Lincoln an atomic wedgie Edward Platypus is going to pants you.**

Lori: Me? But didn't you meant Lyn-?

Before she could do it, Edward panted her, making her blush and cover.

Lori (Mad): EDWARD!

Edward laughs and pants himself since it's fun doing it too for him.

**Number 18: Lori what would you do if Lincoln interrogated you again, only this time he brings with him the Madagascar penguins Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private and trust me Lori you don't what to do things Rico's way?**

Author: Wow... Classic penguins. I loved their appearances in Madagascar movies, their own movie and especially their own tv show on Nickelodeon.

Lori: Uh oh... I don't know! I can run away but they would catch me anyways! And I don't want to even imagine Rico's way!

Author: I think that is related to the objects he has inside of him that he can take by vomiting. Some of them can be... Weapons.

Lori (Shocked): HELP!

**Number 19: Lincoln have you and Clyde ever interrogated someone in an extreme manner like tieing them up and slapping them across the face to get them to talk; like how Spongebob and Squidward tied up Mr. Krabs and integrated by slapping him and breaking his things when they thought he was a robot?**

Lincoln and Clyde: WHAT?!? Of course not!

**Number 20: Lana can Big Bertha handle Super Toilet?**

Right now, Lana is using Big Bertha to unclog the Super Toilet. After half an hour, she finally took care of her job.

Lana: I think that this answers your question. And to check!

Lana flushes the toilet to check if it works. However, it ends up shooting toilet water to her, making the oldest of the twins fall on the ground.

Lana: Not that I mind being wet with this but... Really? (Hears a recognizable laugh) LUAN!

**Number 21: Lincoln do you think it should be your sisters NOT Timmy Turner to learn the important lesson, that they do good deeds just for the sake of doing them, no expecting any reward or expecting any fame or a chance to be famous or even a simple thank you; just doing it just for a good deed, as in Pulp and Cons your sisters only helped you purely for their own benefits and not just to help you simply, while Timmy in the infamous It's a Wishful Life went out to help his friends, parents and his more sane teachers with no kissing up but just get rebuked for minor mistakes and didn't get a thank you for at least thinking of others?**

Lincoln: I agree with this.

Loud Sisters (Annoyed): HEY!

Lincoln: Don't "HEY!". You mostly did it all the times;

**Number 22: Lincoln what's a safer thing to do, trash Lori and Lola's rooms and tell them that their fat right to their faces or take one of Fang's teeth and refuse to give it back to him?**

Lincoln: Completely the second one. Lori and Lola would kill me.

**Number 23: Hey Lisa, can you try walking in high heel boots? I've seen Lola walk in heels no problem, so it's best you show her what you can do.**

Lisa put the boots on her feet and tries to walk with them. But, after 10 steps, she falls on the ground.

Lisa: Ouch! I don't know why people want to use this!

**Number 24: Don't worry Leni, I won't force you to do something you're uncomfortable with, you are too much of an adorable cinnamon roll to torment but a little teasing is fun since your grouchy or frowning face is cute as well.**

Leni: Aww... Thanks for understanding.

**Number 25: I should also let you know something about your forms. Whatever you do, do not switch from one form to the other like for example switching from Slim-THICC to Large and Lovely and vice-versa.**

Leni: Uh...

**Number 26: You just did what I said not to do, didn't you?**

Leni (Nervous): No...?

Author: Let's check the cameras!

In the recording, we see Leni changing to Slim-THICC form for question number 24. Then, she changed direction to the large and lovely form in question number 25.

Lincoln: What? How we couldn't see that?

Leni: Ups...

**Well since you did, the two forms will overlap and compete against the other causing you to have huge... ahem assets and a huge belly. Guess it was a bad time to change from a dress to a shirt and shorts since those will not hide your about to be protruding stomach? And with how big you'll get, well to answer a question with a question, how do you feel about being the size of stuffed Snorlax? It will also take some time to turn back since the forms are resetting themselves which would be a whole episode meaning until you reach the same numbered question in the next episode starting in 3..2, sorry for not warning in advance,..1!**

At that counting, Leni's forms start overlapping and she gets a huge belly and assets. It made everyone else, including the audience and me, slap their hands to their eyes, to not see it.

Author: No offense Leni but... I don't think that you look good in that way.

Leni (Sarcastic): You think?

After that, Leni gets out of the stage. Later, she came back with the same dress from season 1 of Loud Question. But the dress was bigger than normal.

Leni: Done! I had to extend my old dress to hide this well.

Everyone takes out their hands from their eyes to see that Leni is... Okay... I guess?

Lucy: Can we just go to the next question?

**Number 27: To Lincoln, what do you prefer: The Mandalorian or The Rise of Skywalker?**

Lincoln: Well... Let's say that I prefer your guest's nickname.

**Number 28: Loud kids there's something wrong with Luan, she's in the closet... and by that I mean I literally tied her up and threw her in a closet somewhere. The problem is though that there are thousands of closets filled with some really weird stuff and only one of them holds Luan. So, Loud kids, can you find Luan? Also before you ask I already checked... none of the closets lead to Narnia... I think.**

Loud Kids: We will try!

At that, they try to find Luan in the thousand of closets. But some things happened:

\- Lori's closet was filled with fish that fell on her, making her stink;

\- Leni's closet was filled with the ice cream of broccoli and onions (Very weird!);

\- Luna's closet was filled with Tomato Surprise, from the show Recess, making her back away fast to not be burnt. However, her boots couldn't be partially saved;

\- Lynn Jr.'s closet was filled with chickens crossed with crazy turkeys, that started to shoot her big eggs, making Lynn run away;

\- Lucy's closet was filled with stinky pink slime;

\- Lana's closet was filled with white tree branches with red lines, that fell on her;

\- Lola's closet was filled with trash;

\- And Lisa's closet was... With a portal to Narnia?

Lisa: I thought the reader said that he checked that there is no portal for Narnia!

Lori: God... How we will handle this weird stuff?

Lana: I hope Lily had better lu-

Lily (Calling): Family! I founde Luan!

At that, the Loud kids run to where is Lily's closet, to find Luan tied up.

Luan: Finally! I thought I would live inside this forever;

Luna: How Lily could find the right closet at the first ti-

**Number 29: Luna, sing Awaken Mustakrakish by Dethklok. If you think you can.**

Luna: Sorry dude. I hate that song. I listened once and I thought my ears would get blood getting out.

**Number 30: Luna and Sam, how was your Sweet Sixteenth Birthday?**

Luna and Sam: ROCKING!

**Number 31: Everyone except Rita and Lynn Sr., can you form a circle then tie your shoelaces to the person beside you?**

Everyone: Oka- (Realizes something) Wait...

Lori: Now I know what you want us to do!

Lisa: Simply, it's to make everyone fall on the ground since everyone will tie the shoelaces of everyone.

Lincoln: Hahaha! Nice try to fool us!

Leni: Not even me would be foo-

BAM!*

Everyone looks to the audience to see 10 people on the ground. Looks like they weren't very smart and decided to do that challenge too anyways.

Author: Okay... I will call the Medical Staff here.

**Number 32: Sid, where did you buy your sneaker boots? Also, why is Ronnie Anne looking at them with interest?**

Sid (Confused): What do you me-

She notices her best friend looking at her sneaker boots like the reader said.

Sid: Uh... Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: Uh what? Sorry, but I wish that I had those boots too.

Sid: Alright. And to answer the first of the two questions, I got on a birthday.

**Number 33: Hey everyone has you tried reading the fanfic Requiem of a Loud yet if you can try reading it. Be advised: the fanfic is extremely sensitive and depressing so prepare yourselves which 3000 boxes of tissues and 50 tons of ice cream**

Everyone: Uh... What?

Author: I tried to read once but... It was very heavy for me at the time. It was... 2 years ago? Maybe?

At that, everyone takes a look at the fanfic. After reading some parts... Yup. They are blowing on the tissues and eating some ice cream. Lincoln had to leave the stage to process and reflect since the fanfic was about him having not much time to live.

Author: Sigh... I can't blame them. The fanfic is heavy. Also, since the next question was asked a long time ago, I won't make it be answered in the next episode. It will be answered later to let them have time to be better.

**Number 34: Hello there Lincoln have you answered one of my questions yet? It's about how would you like to be the Mandalorian with Lily being The Child, Clyde as Greef Karga, Ronnie Anne as The Armorer, Paige as Cara Dune and Chandler as IG-11**

Lincoln: Looks interesting. But I will answer "Maybe" anyways.

**Number 35: Lana: Did it strike you odd that the duck from Florida send a postcard to Walt and got your exact house address exactly right?**

Lana thinks a little about that.

Lana: Giving a thought... I really find it weird.

Author: I know-how.

Lana: Really?

Author: Yes, but I will tell you later.

**Number 36: Lucy: I saw "A Grave Mistake", had Bertram pick you as President of the Morticians Club, we're you worried about Haiku challenging you for the same position?**

Author: THAT'S IT! I NEED TO START FINDING THE TLH EPISODES TO BE UPDATED. I DON'T KNOW IF THE EPISODE EVEN WAS RELEASED HERE, IN MY COUNTRY. BUT I HEARD OF IT SOO...

Lucy: Yes. I was kinda worried.

**Number 37: Luna do you teach Leni how to sing opera**

Luna: Sorry dude but I don't like Opera.

**Number 38: Hey Loud parents do you know your kids eavesdrop on you using the vent in the bathroom.**

Loud Parents: WHAT?

Rita: Now it explains how they always found out about plans or things we say!

Lynn Sr. (Looks to the kids): Kids, the talks between me and your mother are not to be heard. Understood?

Loud Kids: Yes dad.

**Number 39: My question to Lincoln sing the Star-Spangled Banner**

_Lincoln:_

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,_

_Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,_

_What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,_

_As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?_

_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,_

_In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:_

_'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

_And where is that band who so vauntingly swore_

_That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,_

_A home and a country should leave us no more!_

_Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution._

_No refuge could save the hireling and slave_

_From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:_

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

_Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand_

_Between their loved home and the war's desolation!_

_Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land_

_Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation._

_Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,_

_And this is our motto: "In God is our trust."_

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

**Number 40: Hey Luna can you use shrink your siblings to doll size, and cuddle with them?**

Luna: I will try my best.

Luna takes the Size Gun to shrink all of her siblings.

Lola: What happened?

Lori: We shrunk!

Lincoln: Third time? Come on!

After that, Luna takes all of them and cuddle with them.

Lynn Jr.: Oh... Now I get why you liked it, Lincoln.

Leni: Agree.

**Number 41: Hey Louds, check out my new camera! *Shoots Lincoln with a gun* Oh wait, this isn't a camera.**

Lincoln gets down fast of fear as the bullet hits one of the LED screens. After that, he got mad and got up.

Lincoln: SERIOUSLY? YOU WANTED TO KILL ME OR WHAT?

Luna (Mad too): YEAH DUDE! THAT WAS DANGEROUS!

Lynn Jr. (Madder): LET ME FIND YOUR ADDRESS TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!

**Number 42: I like trains. *Gets hit by a train***

Everyone got shocked at this. Then, the reader got here, after breaking the ceiling, since he was hit by the train with soo much force that sent him flying.

ILikeTrainsKid: Woah! The train sent me here. Cool!

Lincoln: Cool? You could have got killed!

Since everybody is tense... Let's get to that question.

**Number 43: if the fanfic makes you sad try to listen to theFatRat Monody and/or Alan Walker I'm not alone.**

Author: Uh... Could you specific the songs? I guess that it will be for another time.

**Number 44: Hello.**

Everybody: Hi!

**Number 44: Hey Lucy, I have a question. How come you don't show your eyes?**

Lucy: Because I like them covered. It looks better for me.

Author: Uh... You won't do like other Lucys in other QAs and show your eyes to everyone run away?

Lucy: Half: I will show my eyes but they aren't scary.

At that, the goth girl shows her eyes to everyone, to reveal that they are dark gray.

Lisa: Mmm... This color of eyes is not common. I will study it later.

**Number 45: This one is for Lisa, how did you get intellectual at a very young age anyway? It's a bit uncommon for someone at the age of a toddler to be extremely smart**

Lisa: I don't know. I'm even curious about that myself.

**Number 46: To the loud sisters try to imagine Lily playing with Baby Yoda**

The Loud sisters try to imagine. When they finally did it...

Loud Girls: Aww...

Leni: They like would look cute together.

Lily: Really? Then, I hope to meet that baby somedeay!

**Number 47: Hey Louds. How come all of your names start with L?**

Lincoln: Our parents already told that it's to make alliterative names.

**Number 48: Hey Lola, beware of the Tattletale Strangler. Trust me. If you tell him, he will strangle you.**

Lola: Yeah right! He can't breathe water. He would be dumb trying to strangle a little girl.

Author: In the first episode ever of Loud Question, at the first question, Spongebob could breathe.

Lola (Remembering and shocked): WHAT?

Tattletale Strangler (Appearing from nowhere): I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON!

Lola runs away screaming as the bad guy chases her.

Author: SECURITY! COME HERE FAST!

**Number 49: This message is only for Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Rusty, Liam, Paige, Ronnie Anne, Stella, Girl Jordan, and Sid You are all invited to join Super Smash Bros Ultimate**

At that, they get teleported to a Super Smash Bros Ultimate's stage. Later, they came back... All hurt. And Liam and Clyde had a broken leg while Sid and Paige had their head bandaged.

Luna: Woah dudes! What happened to get that hurt?

Paige: Ask Zach! He hit me with a baseball bat.

Author: I didn't know that the game had those bats.

Zach: Didn't know too.

Lynn Jr.: Soo... Who won?

The kids point their fingers to Girl Jordan that showed her fist with determination.

Author: Wow! Congratulations on the victory, Jordan.

Girl Jordan (Smiles): Thanks.

I see that her teeth are broken and one or two are missing.

Author: Better fix you before anything else.

I snap my fingers to fix the kids.

**Number 50: Hey Luna how long have you been in a relationship with Sam anyway and also are the two of your childhood friends?**

Luna: One year. And yes. We were childhood friends too.

* * *

Author: Alright! This episode ended!

Lincoln and Stella: We will go now.

The couple gets out of the stage.

Lana: Why they left?

Luan: They have a date. Remember that question of the crossover episode?

Lana (Remembering): Ah... Now I remember.

Author: Anyways, thanks for watching this episode. You are incredible. See you another time... In another place.

Lori: Uh... What do you me-

BANG BANG!*

At those sounds, a certain blue cat got into the stage running and hide behind the couch.

Luna: What happened with this cat?

Author: Uh... I think that I know but I need to check better.

Then, a black cat entered with a suitcase and a gun. After that, he looked around with an angry face.

Lana: Uh... Why you are here?

The black cat shows his suitcase, to reveal the words "Mouse Cat Exterminator". But the word "Mouse" was crossed out.

Lori: Cat Exterminator? Isn't this ironic, since you are a cat?

Author: OHHH! Now I know where it is from! It's from Tom and Jerry! Simply, this cat called Butch wants to kill the cat Tom because he always hurt him accidentally while catching the mouse called Jerry.

Louds (Understanding): Oh...

Lynn Jr.: How do you know?

Author: Simply it was my second best childhood show only being weaker than Spongebob.

Leni: Soo... Do you love the chases between the cat that is behind the couch and the mouse?

Louds (As Tom facepalms): LENI!

Leni (Confused): What?

At that, Butch points his gun to Tom, that restarted his run away. The black cat starts shooting with his gun, making holes in the walls and in the LED screens. It made everyone run away to avoid being shot accidentally, ending this episode

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

Some time later, everyone was outside, while Butch was still trying to catch Tom, going back home. The Loud sisters (Including Lori that would go back to the university later) were doing it too but I ended up running to them.

Author: Loud Girls! Wait!

Lola (As they turn to me): What it is JMbuilder?

Author: I wanted to tell you something. I would like to tell Lincoln but since he isn't here... Could you warn him at home?

Lori: Sure. Just tell us what it is about.

At that, I tell them what I needed to tell. After that, they got surprised and kinda excited.

Luan: That is very good!

Lisa: I can't believe you arranged something like this!

Author: You can actually thank toy top-secretary called Jeffery. He did most of the job.

Lori: A fantastic job I may exaggerate. I will just send Lincoln a message that we need to say something at home.

She takes her phone and starts texting Lincoln.

* * *

The scene changes to someone's pocket, to reveal a phone buzzing. At that, the person takes the phone out, to reveal that he was Lincoln. He turns it on and checked what he received.

_Lori: We need to talk a thing that the Author said to us when you get back home. Just to warn._

Lincoln got surprised. What the Author said to his sisters to be told to him too.

Voice: Lincoln, what you received?

At that, the white-haired boy looked to the person that talked to him, revealing Stella.

Lincoln: Just a text from Lori. She and the rest of the sisters need to say something to me when I get home.

Stella: Alright. For now, let's enjoy our walk in the park.

Yeah... Walking in the park wasn't the most creative idea for a date. But it's supposed to be a regular date after all!

Anyways, as they were walking while holding hands, Lincoln notices that his girlfriend looked that was thinking much. At that, he decides to know what happened.

Lincoln: My Star. Something is wrong? You look... Very thoughtful.

Stella: No-no-no. Nothing's wrong, Soulmate. I'm just... Worried about you.

Lincoln: Say what?

Stella: Simply, it's what I discovered recently in the two episodes of this season. First, I discover that your sisters weren't nice to you, in that experiment of "Sister..." Something Protocol. Then, I discover that you had a nightmare that scared you to the point of faking that you aren't sick to go to Lynn's game.

Lincoln: Uh... Where are you getting at?

Stella: As I said, I'm worried. About... What happened to you in those days. I just... Don't want anything happens to you of serious.

Lincoln understood what Stella was worrying about: The experiment could have to lead him to depression, thinking that his sisters didn't care about him, (Sarcastic comment coming) like there isn't a big number of fanfics about that. Also, he could have died of fever at being with that "bad luck fear". At that...

Lincoln: Stella... You don't need to worry. From what I know about myself, every time that something goes wrong, I always find a way to lighten my mood or something that helps me. I never really gave up. Why I would in the future?

The black-haired girl gave a thought about what her boyfriend said to her. In the end...

Stella: Okay... I was just concerned about you. You know that I love you soo much.

Lincoln: I know and I love you too.

After that, he kisses Stella's cheek to lighten her mood up.

Stella: Thanks...


	27. Season 2 Ep4

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

**(C: I can't keep the schedule. Now I will publish a new episode when I can. I'm sorry.)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Right now, we see the sky with some clouds. Then, a big jet crosses them with big speed. Not much but still...

Anyways, inside of it, there are some recognizable people here, sitting on the jet's chairs and one or two running to the bathroom. In the middle, we see an 11 years old white-haired boy wearing an orange sweater with a white star in the middle, a white t-shirt, orange track shorts, and white shoes, reading a comic while sitting with a 7 years old blonde-haired girl wearing a pink jumper, white t-shirt, white pants, and light pink shoes, with a pink sleeping mask, so you can guess that she is taking an extra nap. They are Lincoln and Lola.

Suddenly, Lincoln noticed that we are looking at him and puts his comic down to whisper to us.

Lincoln: Hey guys. You may be asking: "Lincoln, why you are in a private jet?". Well... It's a long story. Simply, it's because of the next Loud Question's episode will be in another place. I discovered it some days ago, after the last episode and my date with Stella.

* * *

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Lincoln was walking to the front door of his home. When he reached there, he opened it and got inside._

_Lincoln: I'M HOME!_

_Voice: Don't need to yell. We are here, Lincoln._

_At that, Lincoln looks to the sofa, to see his sisters looking at him with smiles of excitement._

_Lincoln: Ups... Sorry guys. I thought you were upstairs._

_Lola: That is okay._

_Luna: Before anything, how was your date?_

_Lincoln: It was normal and nice, besides having to ensure to Stella that I will be fine and that I will be fine. You know... Because of her discovering the "Bad Luck Nightmare" and the "Sister Fight Protocol Experiment"._

_The Loud sisters looked at each other while understanding what Lincoln said to them._

_Lincoln: Changing the subject... Lori sent a message that you all needed to talk with me. What did the Author say that I needs to know?_

_Lynn Jr.: I will start: Remember when he said that Fernando and Sandra had an issue to take care of in Portugal?_

_Lincoln: Yes, I remember. What that has to do with it?_

_Lori: Simply, the Author told us that the next episode of Loud Question... Will be hosted in their country. And they are helping to prepare the stage of our QA._

_At that news, Lincoln got shocked and excited._

_Lincoln: REALLY?_

_Lana: No lie, Lincoln. Also, he said that tomorrow we should start to think about the things that we need to pack because, in three days, we will fly at his rented jet._

_Lincoln: Rented jet?_

_Lucy: Yes. It's big enough to fit everyone that will answer the questions. And no need to worry about cameras and lights. The Author's top-secretary made a deal with a channel of the country to give support if they can give coverage for a show called... Uh... You need to ask the Author, Fernando or Sandra when we be there. I don't speak Portuguese._

_Lincoln: Alright. Wow... I can't believe that JMbuilder would make that work for the show._

_Lori: We are as surprised as you, Lincoln._

_Lincoln: Let's just hope nothing goes wrong._

_Lynn Jr.: Don't try to jinx it!_

* * *

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

Lincoln: Yup. The next episode of Loud Question will be host in Portugal. The Author will tell us later in which specific place will be hosted, how it will work and also how people will understand English, since not every Portuguese knows the language well.

Suddenly, an alert from the jet's speaker sounded, making everyone listen to it.

Speaker: Hello. Who talks is your commander! We will land soon in one of the runways of the Aeroporto Humberto Delgado, in Lisbon. Please go back to your seats and fasten your seat belt. Also, straighten up on the chair for better security.

Lincoln: I guess that we will get out of the plane soon. (Shakes Lola's shoulder to her to wake up) Lola!

Lola (Waking up annoyed and taking out the sleeping mask): Woah! Lincoln! Why you woke me up?

Lincoln: The plane will land soon. It's for you to wake up and straight up on the chair.

Lola: Oh... Okay. But next time, don't shake me with force. It will be hard to fix my beauty sleeps for these hours.

Lincoln: Never changes Lola.

* * *

Later, we see Lisbon's Airport, with the sun disappearing. At the entrance, the Louds, me and everyone else are waiting for someone to pick them up, with their baggage.

Lori (Inpatient): Author, who will pick us up? We are literally waiting for forty minutes!

Author: I checked and there is traffic around. It isn't the driver's fault!

Lynn Jr.: At least, it was better than people asking us questions of directions.

Lana: How that can be bad?

Lynn Jr. (Rolling her eyes): Come on Lana. You aren't dumb. Where we are?

Lana: In Portugal. Why yo- (Realizing what Lynn meant) Oh... I forgot. We don't understand the language yet.

Like it was some type of joke, a person appeared near to them.

Random Person: Olá. Sabem onde fica o guinché do aeroporto para eu pagar o meu bilhete? Primeira vez num aeroporto. (Hello. Do you know where the ticket office of the airport to me pay for my ticket? It's my first time at an airport.)

Lynn Jr. (Facepalming): For god's shake!

Author: Eles não sabem Portugues mas eu sei: É lá ao fundo. (They don't know Portuguese but I know: It's down the hall.)

Random Person: Boa. Obrigado. (Good. Thanks.)

Lynn Jr. (As the stranger goes away): I swear that if another person asks us a question in Portuguese, I will explode of annoyance!

They had to wait some minutes more until the bus arrived. When the bus's door opened, the driver called them.

Driver: Hurry up! Maybe the traffic will slow down right now.

At that, everyone got inside the bus with their bags. After that, it moved again. While driving to the hotel, the Louds and everyone else were looking through the windows to see Lisbon. I mean... I'm not paying much attention since I already know some things about the capital of my country. Simply, they saw the Jardim da Alameda da Encarnação, Parque das Naçoes, including the Altice Arena, Oceanário de Lisboa, Bela Vista Park, Terreiro do Paço, Praça do Comércio, Jardik da Estrela and Tapada das Necessidades.

I know... It's many locations to see until the hotel. But I asked the driver to show them some places in the city and he agreed.

Finally, the bus reached to Hotel Vila Galé Ópera. It wasn't a bad hotel. It looks like a tiny hotel but it's fantastic inside. Apart from being near to the Bridge 25 de Abril, that the traffic sounds can be annoying, it's a nice place. When everybody got out and got to the entrance, they saw two people: One brown-haired man wearing a green jersey with a white diagonal line, blue pants, and white shoes with a black bottom in each one and a dark-brown haired woman wearing a dark red blouse with light gray lines, gray pants, and white shoes with a light red bottom in each bottom. And they are no other people than...

Lincoln: Fernandoh! Sandra!

Fernando: Hey guys!

Sandra: Enjoyed the ride?

Leni: We like totes we did. For me, it did at least.

Everyone else: We did too./The places we saw were nice./We liked it.

Lisa: I found these places interesting.

Sandra: Good to know. Meanwhile, we were helping to build the stage and divulgating the show around the city.

Lola: Soo... These were the issues you were taking care of?

Fernando: Of course they were. Anyways, we are here to help you with your bags. Come with us to know your rooms too.

At that, everyone enters the hotel to put their things in their rooms, get dinner and go to bed.

* * *

On the next day, everyone was on the stage, at Eduardo VII Park. Some workers were testing the LED screen, the spotlights, the microphones, and other stuff while I am with the Louds, Fernando and Sandra to tell them how it will work. When I finished...

Lori: This literally a good structure for an episode.

Luna: I will open the show by singing a song? Cool!

Sandra: A "Did you know..." from things the Loud kids like that are related to Portugal? (Smiles) Nice.

Author: It was hard to come up with ideas for the interval acts. And I still didn't plan for the second act.

Fernando: What? But how you will come up with an idea? Since the show starts at 6 PM, you only have 8 hours to plan something!

Author: You think that I don't know? I'm trying to get ideas but it's hard!

Luna: Woah dude! Don't need to be like that.

Luan: Yeah! Don't send PRESSURE to the air!

Author (Sarcastic): Ha ha ha... That is very fun- (I realize something) Pressure... To the... Air?

Luan: Yeah. That is what I said!

Author (After thinking a little): My God! I now know what the second interval act will be about! Thanks, Luan! You're the best!

I run to somewhere while the Louds, especially Luan, Fernando, and Sandra were confused.

Luan: Uh... How did I give an idea to him?

Sandra: I don't know- (Realizes something) Oh... Now I get it!

Fernando: What? (His sister whispers to his right ear) Oh... Thanks for explaining.

Lola: What? What JMbuilder meant?

Sandra: You will know at the time. Trust me.

Louds (Raising one of their eyebrows): Okaaaaayyy...?

Fernando: Now let's prepare for this new episode of the show!

* * *

Another time skip is made to the time when the show will start. Many people gathered at a side of the stage with flags of Loud House, Casagrandes, American ones but especially the Portuguese ones. Right now, I'm watching everything by some binoculars. Then, Jeffrey, my top secretary came to me.

Jeffrey: Author, it's almost 6 PM. Can we start this?

Author: Sure you can. Just do the countdown. I'm just seeing the audience's reaction.

Jeffrey: Alright. (Goes away and yells to the workers) Project the countdown on the LED screen! It will start!

At that, the workers click on some buttons of the keyboard pf the laptop, to add the countdown to the LED screen.

Audience (Seeing the countdown): 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1...!

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 4**

* * *

The audience cheers at the episode. Then, some music starts to be heard. At that, smoke starts to spread around. It took some seconds until a figure appeared. When the smoke disappeared, we see that the figure was no other than Luna Loud.

Luna (Yelling): Sup' dudes! It's nice to be here, in Lisbon! Let's start the show by playing this song!

**_Play It Loud, by Luna Loud_**

_Luna:_

_Rock and roll is running through my veins (hey, hey)_

_An electric soul like wires to my brain (hey, hey)_

_I can't be wrong, don't need direction_

_I can find my way_

_Play it loud! Play it loud!_

_I got no time for turning it down_

_Play it loud! Play it proud!_

_I live it, I breathe it_

_Don't tell me I don't need it now_

_Play it loud!_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud_

_Play it loud!_

_Turn it up until your speakers blow out_

_First things first, I ain't no second place_

_Rules are meant for bending till they break_

_Right or wrong with no exceptions_

_Rocking out my way_

_Play it loud! Play it loud!_

_I got no time for turning it down_

_Play it loud! Play it proud!_

_I live it, I breathe it_

_Don't tell me I don't need it now_

_Play it loud!_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud_

_Play it loud!_

_Turn it up until your speakers blow out_

_Until your speakers blow out_

_Until your speakers blow out_

_Until your speakers blow out_

When the song ended, two explosion effects were heard and felt. At that, the audience cheers and claps.

Luna: Welcome to Loud Question everybody! (Looks to another direction) Come in!

At that, her siblings, Fernando and Sandra entered the stage.

Lincoln: Hello to Portugal!

The audience cheers very much.

Fernando: Thank you guys for your cheer!

Lola (Coughs): God... Soo much smoke around!

Leni: It's the first time we do an episode outside of our house and Build Studios.

Lori: Also outside of the USA.

Louds: Agree.

Sandra: How about we start answering the questions?

* * *

**Number 1: Can you guys do a reference from George Lopez by playing "LowRider" from War?**

_Lincoln:_

_All my friends know the low rider_

_Luna:_

_The low rider is a little higher_

_Lori:_

_Low rider drives a little slower_

_Luan:_

_Low rider is a real goer_

_Lisa:_

_Low rider knows every street, yeah_

_Lucy:_

_Low rider is the one to meet, yeah_

_Lana:_

_Low rider don't use no gas now_

_Lola:_

_Low rider don't drive too fast_

_Louds:_

_Take a little trip, take a little trip_

_Take a little trip and see_

_Take a little trip, take a little trip_

_Take a little trip with me_

**Number 2: excellent work on this chapter and thank you, Charles, for answering my question now Lucy I need your advice is this a legit exorcism or was courage just trying to make us laugh**

***dresses in old lady sleepwear***

**"Hullabaloo, and howdy doo! Musty prawns, and Timbucktu! Yeltsy-by, and hibbety-hoo! Kick 'em in the dishpan! Hoo hoo hoo!"**

Lucy: None of them. I think that Courage was trying to make exorcism but he didn't know how soo he made up one.

**Number 3: WARNING! STRANGE QUESTION!**

Sandra: This one is for Carlota. Please come to the stage.

At that, she gets unto the stage to answer the question.

Carlota: I'm here. What is the question to be considered strange?

**Carlota: Are you secretly in love with Lori?**

Carlota: WHAT? NO! What made you think that?!?

Author: Talking about it...

**Number 4: Lori: I dare you to kiss Carlota**

Lori (Facepalming): For god's shake!

Carlota (Facepalming too): I agree with that from you Lori.

Lori: Can we just ignore this?

**Number 5: Hey Lynn, have you ever met Mike Tyson in person?**

Lynn Jr.: No but I hope to meet him!

**Number 6: Also, how's Lynn gonna react when she finds out Kobe Bryant died?**

Lynn Jr. was on the phone, seeing the news. Then, she finds out a 20 days old article about Kobe Bryant's death. At that, she gets shocked and forms some tears from her eyes.

Lynn Jr. (Sad): No... It can't be true...

**Number 7: Lori how would you react if you say Negal jr and Clayton ship-shaft into you you form they take had big bouncy breasts?**

Lori (Making an ugly face): Rephrased or not, I won't answer to this. Sorry reader.

**Number 8: Lincoln don't you wish you can be bad and do immoral actions, and GET AWAY with it as both your sisters and parents have gotten away with doing some questionable thing stop you ( Sister fight protocol) and got away with it with not even the tiniest dose of karma while you can't get away with being snarky. Also if Squidward and Eddy are cables of being Karma dodgers for one or two episodes, Squidward for mocking Spongebob's grandma kisses and mooching off of him for many months rescued no consequences, and Eddy giving Ed advice on how to deal with Sarah only for it to backfire when she beat him up and Eddy just shrugging it off to watch TV giving Ed no sympathy or pity and again no consequences. So if those two are capable of getting away with awful things don't you think it's your turn?**

Lincoln: Uh... Not bad but, like I said QAs ago, I don't want to be like a bad person.

**Number 9: Loud siblings what do you think of cases where one's siblings are NOT worth the dime of day and you'll be better off without them, good examples are Orson's Bothers Mort, Gort and Wart, Eddy's older bother, Tootie's older sister Icky Vicky, Sammy twin sister Amy and Edward's four older brothers and that your friend or even your mere acquaintances are more of your true family?**

The Loud Kids group together to make a decision. Then, they looked at the camera to answer.

Lori: In the name of everybody, we say that it depends if they are good persons or not.

**Number 10: Lisa if Lincoln had a clone of himself and clone Lincoln flirted with Ronnie Anne wouldn't that mean Lincoln does like her that way as wouldn't Lincoln and his clone share the same mindset and DNA**

Lisa: That wouldn't make sense. From what I researched recently, cloning someone can make the clone have a little or a radical difference in mindset.

Author: I'm the only one that saw "Splitting Adam"? It's kinda similar to the clone concept here.

**Number 11: Lynn beat Jo and Sha-Lighting in a sports competition.**

Lynn Jr. runs to a made-up start line. Then, a helicopter appeared, where Jo and Lightning, from Total Drama, came down from it.

Jo: Let's get over it.

Lightning: Oh yeah! Sha-Bam! Two men vs one girl! Let's g- OW!

This yell was due to Jo punching him.

Jo (Annoyed): I already told you a billion times that you need your eyes checked!

Lynn Jr.: Save your discussion for later!

Author: Okay! You just need to run from here to Praça do Comércio and then come back! You can ask for directions to avoid it taking a million days. (Looks to the camera) And yes: I was exaggerating on the time. (Looks back to the runners) Got it?

Lynn Jr., Jo, and Lightning: Got it.

Author: There will be drones to ensure that you reached that place. Now in 3... 2... 1... Go!

In that, Lynn, Jo, and Lightning started running. In the middle, they had to ask directions, since they don't know where Praça do Comércio was.

Later, after 1 hour and 57 minutes later, they are almost coming back to where the Loud Question is being hosted. It looks like that it's going to be a tie to the three.

Lynn Jr.: I will win this no matter what!

Jo: Yeah yeah! Quit dreaming!

Lightning: You will be defeated by t-

Jo: If you call me a man, I will send you to the hospital!

Their discussion slowed them down as Lynn crosses the finish line. The Total Drama teens ended up crossing at the same time.

Lynn Jr.: I WON!

Jo and Lightning (Disappointed): *BLEEP!*

**Number 12: Loud's what would you do if your dad and Timmy's dad was in a dad fight, what would you do regardless of who was winning?**

Loud kids: We don't know. Just betting that our dad would win.

**Number 13: Lola have you met Megan Sparkles who is also a pageant powerhouse too?**

Lola (Frowning): Don't talk about her to me ever again!

Author: Soo... It's a yes?

Lola (Sighs): Yes... Unfortunately, I met her and I hate her!

**Number 14: What is your opinion on the Pokémon Roggenrola?**

Author: Only Lincoln, Lana and Lynn Jr. will answer since they are the only ones that have an interest in it.

Lincoln: Weird.

Lana: Cool pokémon!

Lynn Jr.: I will like it more if the eye shoots something.

**Number 15: Lincoln, would you say that you were also very close to Lori?**

Lincoln: I'm kinda close. I mean... I discovered just last year that she likes videogames too.

Lori: It's true. I have some on my phone that I play sometimes.

**Number 16: Lana Lola, Get a load of this description of Wile. E Coyote: "A sad, depressing story about a pathetic coyote who spends every waking moment of his life in the futile pursuit of a sadistic roadrunner who mocks him and laughs at him as he's repeatedly crushed and maimed."**

Silence is heard.

Lola: Uh... What does this have to do with us?

Lana: I think the reader is talking about that old cartoon but why you sent it to us?

**Number 17: To the Loud parents: isn't it time you started being better parents?**

Lynn Sr.: What do you mean? We are good parents!

Rita (Raising an eyebrow at him): Uh... Even with the protocol experiment last year?

Lynn Sr.: That was last year.

Rita glares at him, making Lynn Sr. have fear.

Lynn Sr.: Okay! Okay! I admit that we had our mistakes.

**Number 18: This message is for Lincoln and Jordan: can you two try reading this fanfiction called "Lincoln Gets Limber" it's basically a story of the two of you being best friends together**

Author: Girl Jordan! You are called to the stage! I repeat Girl Jordan! You are called to the stage!

Girl Jordan (Off screen): I'm coming!

At that, she gets into the stage. From the difference that she has one year later... Well...It's just of her wearing a yellow blouse.

Girl Jordan: I'm here! (Reads the question) Let's take a look.

At that, Lincoln and Girl Jordan read some parts of the fanfic of Lincoln Gets Limber. In the end...

Lincoln: Very good. The writer has talent in making our friendship.

Girl Jordan: I have to agree. Even though I didn't like the fact of some of my friends saying that Lincoln here was my boyfriend, in that fanfic.

Lincoln: However, I like how I discovered my interest ob Gymnastics.

Author: In my opinion, this fanfic is a masterpiece. It's one of my favorites.

**Number 19: Obi Wan Kenobi: hello there Yoda: greetings to you, I have from the galaxy**

Louds: Hi!

Lori: It's good to meet you two.

Fernando: I never saw Star Wars but Yoda looks cool!

Sandra: Agree.

**Number 20: Ronnie Anne why do you like to bully Lincoln a lot in the past anyway? (You know he doesn't like it one bit)**

Ronnie Anne: I think that my answer to a question with the warning of being embarrassing in one of the three last questions can explain it.

* * *

**_First Interval Act_**

Fernando: Okay! Let's start with the Trivia.

Sandra: Here, you will know a fact about Portugal that can be of interest to the Loud Kids.

Fernando: We will alternate to both of us tell the facts. The last fact will be told by Sandra soo... The first fact will be told by her too.

Sandra: Now let's start! Lori, did you know that Portugal won several times the award of World's and Europe's Best Gold Destination?

Lori: Wait, what? I thought the best one was in our country USA.

Fernando: Leni, did you know that Ana Salazar, that is a stylist, opened a shop in Paris, in 1985, that was considered as one of the five most important temples of fashion?

Leni: What? Really?

Sandra: Luna, did you know that part of the music of Portugal was called of "Intervention Music" due to be related to politics?

Luna: Why part of it was that?

Sandra: When it was popularized, it was when our country was under a dictatorship.

Luna: Oh... Okay.

Fernando: Luan, did you know that some comedians here use humor to honor the Portuguese in your country?

Luan: No. Not a bad curiosity.

Sandra: Lynn Jr., how many times that a Portuguese athlete was an Olympic Champion?

Lynn Jr.: How many?

Sandra: Four times.

Lynn Jr.: Not bad. But the USA did way better!

Fernando: Whatever. Anyways, Lucy, did you know that the poetry writer Fernando Pessoa wrote many poems that they are actually published but most of them were with heteronyms?

Lucy: Heteronyms?

Fernando: Other names, looking like they were written by other people.

Lucy: Wait... Really?

Sandra: That is true. Lana, I know that you have an interest in Racing.

Lana: Sure I have! Formula One is cool!

Sandra: Talking about it, Portugal had a Formula One competition. But it ended in 1996 and never came back.

Lana: What? How come? Why never came back?

Sandra: I don't know. Maybe for financial issues.

Fernando: Lola, did you know that almost all of the beauty pageants, some of the people sent from Portugal, for example, Miss Internacional, even though I include other pageants, ended up with 3rd Place, were semi-finalists, finalists and even won in Miss International once in 1996?

Lola: A: You said many things. B: That is an interesting fact. In the future, I might have competition.

Sandra: Lisa, did you know that Portugal has 17 places considered by UNESCO as World Heritage?

Lisa: Yes, I know. I found it before.

Sandra (Facepalming): Dang it! (Gets an idea) How about two persons from this country gained the Nobel of Literature and the other of Physiology or Medicine?

Lisa (Surprised): Wait, what?

Fernando: Now you didn't know huh? Anyways, Lily, what you like to do to us to give a curiosity?

Lily: Uh... I like... Painting!

Fernando: Painting? That is what you meant?

Lily: Yes, I meant that!

Fernando: Okay. Soo... There are many paintings in Portugal made by Portuguese. Most are religious, cultural or related to history. Sorry, Lily. I don't know much about curiosities. However, I can show you a painting.

Lily: Okay.

Fernando (Taking his phone): Let's see a painting that you can see... (Search a Portuguese painting) Here it is! (Shows what he searched to Lily) It's called, in English, "Double Portrait".

Lily (Seeing the picture): Cool!

Sandra: Now for last... Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yes?

Sandra: Tell us: What fo you like?

Lincoln: Well... (Counts by his fingers) Curling, Comic Books, Videogames, Action Figures, Sci-Fi...

Fernando: Talking about videogames, you have heard of 12 Minutes game?

Lincoln: The indie one of Microsoft? Yes, I've heard. What about it?

Fernando: Just the fact that the creator is a Portuguese.

Lincoln (Shocked): Wait... Do you mean that the game that was chosen by the jury of Game Critics Awards as the Best Indie Game was made by a Portuguese? I thought the creator was Spanish.

Sandra: The Portuguese and Spanish names can be mistaken as the same.

Fernando: Trivia's over! Let's continue with the questions!

* * *

**Number 21: To Lily, can you say SHAZAM?**

Lily: SHAZAM!

At that, lightning appeared, scaring everybody, especially Lily.

Lily: Woah!

Lincoln: How this happened? It's not raining.

Luan (Joking): After you said that, it would start to rain.

**Number 22: The questions I had previously asked were not for the Y universe Louds...**

Author: Sorry dude. You could send again the questions?

**Number 23: excellent work and I am glad you were able to enjoy that episode I don't dislike it just think like the episode that shall not be named it's just run of the mill bad**

Author: Thanks and I understand.

**Number 24: Lincoln and Stella, are you each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend? If not, what other ones have you had and what were (or maybe even are) your relationships with them like?**

Author: Stella! Get into the stage, please.

At that, the Filipino girl gets into the stage to read the question.

Lincoln: No, I never had.

Stella: Neither me. If I had, why you think that I didn't want a boyfriend before getting feelings on Lincoln?

**Number 25: 1. Has Cliff ever met Clyde's cats?**

Author: I know that anyone can answer but how about the same cat?

Lisa: This time, I need to teleport him. The Author couldn't get him or the other pets in the jet.

After saying those words, she activates her portable teleport machine and creates a portal to the Loud House. Then, the cat called Cliff got out.

Lisa: And now... The translator.

Lisa points the translator at Cliff, as the cat reads the question.

Cliff: Yes but they are too crazy. My family is more than enough.

Louds: HEY!

**Number 26: 2. Ronnie Anne, How did Lalo grow so big?**

Author: Ronnie Anne! Your turn to be he-

Ronnie Anne (Popping out): No need. I'm here. And I already read the question. To answer, I don't know. Maybe his species of dogs are like that.

A light appeared. Everybody looks to where it came from, revealing Leni in her normal body.

Leni: Finally! I came back to normal!

Lincoln: Good to know.

Leni gets out of the stage. Then, she came back with the clothes she had in this season before the last episode.

Author: Let's continue.

**Number 27: 3. Lincoln do you like hugs?**

Lincoln: Yes I do.

Luna (Grinning): NOW!

At that, the Louds, Fernando, Sandra and everyone else (Excluding the audience, of course) hugged Lincoln, making him feel very hot.

Lincoln: You were planning this, huh?

Leni: Yes, we did, Linky.

**Number 28: 1. For the Loud siblings minus Luna. Could you guys tell us your thoughts when Luna shrunk you?**

Lincoln: I already answered for the first time I was shrunk.

Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr., and Lisa: Weird.

Lucy and Lola: Surprising.

Luan: Funny.

Leni and Lana: Cool.

Lily: I deiden't madee my opinion. (I didn't make my opinion)

**Number 29: 2. Luna do you like shrinking your siblings, and if you had to shrink someone else who would it be?**

Luna: Yes but I don't know who I would shrink.

**Number 30: 3. For Lincoln, Luna, and Sam can you go outside for this one?**

Lincoln and Luna: Sure.

Author: Sam. Follow them and read the question.

At that, Luna, Lincoln, and Sam go to an open area in the park with the audience very far.

**Now Lincoln, and Sam give Luna a big hug.**

Lincoln and Sam: Sure. Why not?

In this, they hug Luna.

Luna (Smiling and hugging back): Thanks.

**Number 31: 4. While they are all hugging pulls out Lisa's size gun and makes Luna fifty feet tall. Surprise!**

Due to this, Luna gets very tall, making her brother and her girlfriend back away fast.

Luna: Again?

Sam: Now I know how you reacted to this.

Lincoln: Noted.

**Number 32: 5. Luna while your still giant can you and Sam kiss?**

Luna: Sure but I think that will happen the same when Mom did the same to me and my family.

At this, Luna and Sam kiss each other. However, Luna accidentally marked her a big mark of lipstick.

Luna: Ups... Sorry, Sammy.

**Now put her and Lincoln in your back pockets.**

Lincoln (Shocked and going away): I'm out!

Luna: No need bro. I don't have back pockets. I use a skirt.

**Number 33: Oh when everybody's heard about the bird. Bird bird bird, b-bird's a word. Oh well a bird bird bird, b-bird's a word. Oh well a bird bird bird, well bird's a word. Oh well a bird bird bird, b-bird's a word.**

Everyone was annoyed at this.

Lola: Seriously?

Luan: I don't even find it funny.

**Number 34: Hello. *Someone steps on my Turtle and he explodes***

This shocked everyone as someone in the audience flew to the stage, thanks to the explosion.

Sandra: You are okay, sir?

Random Man (Hurt and on the ground): Yes... I am...

Author: Somebody calls an ambulance!

**Number 35: Hey Louds. Can all 11 of you dress up as the members from Team Fortress 2?**

I snap my fingers that make the Louds dressing as the members of that game. Describing the clothes would take time soo I will just tell the classes: Lincoln is Soldier; Lori is a Sniper; Leni is a Medic; Luna is a Heavy; Luan is a Scout; Lynn Jr. is an Engineer; Lucy is a Pyro; Lana is a Demoman; Lola is a Medic; Lisa is a Spy and Lily is a Medic.

Author: I guess the Medic class is more popular with Loud girls.

Fernando: That sentence would be better if they ALL dressed as the Medic class.

**Number 36: Hey Lisa, why do you still wear glasses, even though you fixed your eyes in Making The Grade?**

Lisa: Actually, I didn't completely fix. I can see it with or without glasses. I just use them because I grew accustomed to it.

Louds: WHAT?

Lola: Prove it!

Lisa first walks with the glasses. Then, she takes them out and walks without hitting on something or falling off the stage.

Lincoln (Shocked as everybody else): W-W-What?

**Number 37: Hey Lynn. If you competed yourself no matter what game, would you win, or would you win?**

Lynn Jr. (Raising her right eyebrow): None because it's impossible to compete yourself. Maybe in paper or finger games may be possible but as for the rest... No.

After that, an opened door from inside appears in the stage.

**Number 38: Door: "Knock knock."**

Luan (Getting near to it): Who's there?

**Slams the door on Luan***

**Door: "THE DOOR!"**

Luan flew away from the city thanks to being hit by the door. It made the Louds gasp.

Lucy: What place will Luan fall?!?

Author: I will spawn her in no time. I just need to recharge.

Luna: Come on, dude! Be fast!

After one minute, my magic is fully healed. At that, I snap my fingers to bring Luan back. However, it instead brought someone on a very weird costume, that is dancing, making sounds on the legs.

Lincoln: WRONG PERSON!

Author: I agree. I will just put that person ba-

The person in a weird costume: Wait! It's me.

That same person takes out the mask of the costume, to reveal Luan.

Louds: LUAN?

Lori: What type of costume is that?

Luan: I don't know. I found it at storage in a town that I discovered that is called of Podence.

Fernando: Podence? (Realizes something) Oh... Now I remember. You are a Careto!

Luan (Confused): A... what?

Fernando: A Careto! They are known in that place. Its tradition says that they appear in groups from every corner of the village running and shouting excitedly, frightening the people and "robbing" all the wineries. They don't literally frighten and rob but you understood.

Luan: Oh... Can I keep it?

Author: You need permission at the Caretos' house first but for me it's fine.

I snap my fingers to send Luan to Podence. Sometime later, I snap them again to Luan come back with the costume.

Luan: They agreed.

Lori: Good to know. Now let's get to the next question.

**Number 39: Lincoln, which video game challenge would you consider harder? Kamui Devil Gates from Okami, or the Tails Clan from Megaman X Command Mission?**

Lincoln: Uh... The... First one? It's hard to choose!

**Number 40: Everybody does the flop! *Falls down face first***

It made everyone fall with their faces on the ground, except Luan that started dancing with the Careto's costume while singing.

_Luan:_

_The do the flop guy liked to dance all the time_

_But he couldn't do it right no matter how hard he tried_

_He had two left feet from an accident at birth_

_And every time he danced he always flopped face first_

_But then one day as he jumped in the air_

_Everybody turned and looked and they pointed and they stared_

_He had a bright idea right before he hit the floor_

_He shouted "everybody do the flop": a new dance craze was born_

_Do do do the flop_

_Do do do the flop_

_Everybody do the flop_

_Do do do the flop_

_Do do do the flop_

_Everybody do the flop_

Lola (Getting up): Luan, what are you singing?

Luan: The guy said "Everybody do the flop" and that is a song.

Lola: Wait... What?

Author: Let's forget, get up and go to the interval act.

* * *

**_Second Interval Act_**

Author: Guys, after all of this, I can explain what this interval act will be about. There is a sketch at a talk show here in Portugal called "Air Pressure" in English. To know... Lincoln, sit in the chair that will appear.

A chair appears like a magic as Lincoln sits on it. Then, the fire appears on the LED screen to raise the tension.

Sandra: Soo... Lincoln. How it's your life at home?

Lincoln: Well...

Fernando: It's crazy living with 10 sisters before, huh?

Lincoln: Yes it was. And still is now with 9 sisters.

Sandra: We can imagine.

Fernando: Now... The Pressure Question.

Lincoln sweats and gulps at hearing those words.

Sandra: For you, who is the best sister?

Lincoln (Tense): Uh...

Sandra: You can lie. Just tell the first thing you thought in your head.

Lincoln: Alright... Well... Maybe... Leni.

Fernando: And the worst?

Lincoln: Uh... God... To who I choose, be aware that I'm lying. I don't think anyone as the worst sister.

Loud Sisters: Okay.

Lincoln: I... Uh... CHOOSE LYNN!

Lynn Jr.: Wha?

Sandra: Thanks for answering. Lisa, you're next!

Lincoln goes away after getting up as Lisa gets to the chair to sit on it.

Fernando: Lisa... You are a genius kid, right?

Lisa: Yes I am.

Sandra: Surprisingly, you won prizes for your intelligence and experiments.

Lisa: It's true. It's good to be recognized.

Fernando: But you all focused on all of this makes you don't have time to make interests outside, right?

Lisa (Sweating): Kinda... I have outside interests though.

Sandra: The question is... There is any interest that you are hiding.

Lisa (Shocked): What?

Fernando: Answer to the question, Lisa.

Lisa: Well... Uh... Uh... FINE! I LIKE THOSE KIDS EDUCATIONAL SHOWS!

A cricket is heard at this.

Fernando: It still is... A confession.

Sandra: Now the last one is... (Reads the paper) Huh?

Fernando: What it is? (Takes the paper to read) I don't understand. (Shows the paper to everybody) It says "You". What does that mean?

I get near to the Loud kids and whisper something. At that, they make grins.

Author: Fernando. Sandra. Sentem-se. (Sit.)

Another chair appears, making the two Portuguese people surprised.

Fernando and Sandra: What? Us?

Lucy: Sit, please.

Sandra and Fernando (As they sit): *PORTUGUESE BLEEP*

Author: Sandra Almeida and Fernando Almeida! Language!

Lincoln: A: Their surnames are... Almeedah? B: What word they used?

Author: A: Yes. It's Almeida. B: The F one in Portuguese.

Lincoln: Oh...

Lori: Anyways... (I give to the Louds some papers) Fernando and Sandra... You are Portuguese, right?

Fernando and Sandra: Yes.

Lisa: You two are siblings, right?

Sandra: Of course!

Luan: However, like us, the siblings have their own problems with each other.

Fernando: The point is...

Lana: And the question is...

Loud Kids: What problems you have with each other?

The two adults look at each other.

Fernando: At the same time?

Sandra: Yes.

Fernando: One...

Sandra: Two... Three!

Fernando: YOU ANNOY ME BY TALKING LOUDLY WHILE SLEEPING!

Sandra (At the same time): YOU ALWAYS TALK TO THE WALLS AND THAT IS ANNOYING.

Fernando and Sandra: Wait, what?

Luan: The big joke is that the problem is about talking.

Everybody looks at her while raising their eyebrows at Luan, in confusion.

Lori: Let's... Come back to the questions.

* * *

**Number 41: Hey Leni, it says "gullible" on the ceiling.**

Leni looks up at the stage's ceiling, to see that word.

Leni: Uh... I don't get it.

Luan: It would be funnier if it said wet paint and Leni was shot to the ceiling.

Author: The next one is interesting.

**Number 42: Moon: Hey Lincoln and Stella, you too should kiss! While wearing those Half-Life costumes. Lincoln as Gordon Freeman, and Stella as Alyx Vance.**

I snap my fingers to change the couple's clothes. Then, they put their arms around each other to kiss.

Loud Sisters (While Leni takes a photo to them): Aww...

**Number 43: 私が言っていることを理解できないと思います！**

Crickets are heard.

Lola: I think this person doesn't know that we don't speak Chinese or what that might be.

Author: I translated. And it's Japanese. Here is what the reader meant:

**I don't think I can understand what I mean!**

Everyone facepalms at this.

Luna: If you don't understand what you meant, then why you sent it to us?!?

**Number 44: Hey Lucy, would you rather play Perfect Dark Zero or Big Rigs Over The Road Racing?**

Lucy: Perfect Dark Zero!

**Number 45: Who parked Vanzilla on my sandwich?!**

Lynn Sr. (Shocked): Wait, WHAT?!?

Soemone appeared from the audience and reveals a sandwich with a tiny van inside, looking to be Vanzilla.

Lynn Sr.: How did it get that small and how did it get there? (Glares at Lisa) Lisa...

Lisa: I didn't do anything!

Luan (Laughing): I got you Dad! That isn't Vanzilla! That is a toy van, with the aspect of Vanzilla!

Lynn Sr.: Huh?

That same person took out the toy from the sandwich and throws to the ground, to see that it didn't break with the crash immediately.

Person of the Audience: She made me do it by giving me 20$.

Lynn Sr.: Oh... (Looks at Luan) You got me very well, Luan. But please... Don't do it again... I was scared.

**Number 46: Sid, can you lend you sneaker boots to Ronnie Anne?**

Author: Sid! Come to the stage! Ronnie Anne! You too!

Ronnie Anne (Annoyed): I'm still here!

Sid came into the stage and reads the question.

Sid: Uh... Sure. (Takes out her sneaker boots and gives it to her best friend) For you.

Ronnie Anne (Smiles): Thanks, Sid.

Author: Talking about it...

**Number 47: Stella, can you lend Sid your PE sneakers just for this episode since she lent hers?**

Stella: Sure why not?

She went away to get her PE sneakers and gives them temporarily to Sid.

Sid: Thanks.

**Number 48: Luan, can you try wearing Luna's boots with your shoes on?**

Luan: I can try.

The comedian takes out Luna's boots by force.

Luna: HEY!

Luan tries to wear them with her shoes on. But she fails since they don't get inside.

Luan: I can't... They will get... Stuck!

**Number 49: Lisa, can you make a device that can make Luna's voice high pitched?**

Lisa: I would. But since it's not possible since I am away from my lab and the teleportation device it's just for people teleportation, it shall be for another time. And it would take time anyways.

**Number 50: Once again sorry about that Leni but you'll return to normal at question 26 next episode. In the meantime, I'll call that form super plushy Leni.**

Leni: A: I already went back to normal. B: The name is good.

**Number 51: While stuck in that size, did you unintentionally smother a sibling with your plushy form or accidentally knock something over because you are too much woman right now to handle?**

Leni: Yes. I could tell who but it's a big list.

**Number 52: I guess you and your siblings will be glad you'll be returning to normal soon? It's not like after getting used to being super plushy sized you started to like being soft all over, right?**

**...Right?**

Leni: Don't worry. I kinda liked being super plushy but I prefer the other forms and my normal one.

**Number 53: Lily, while Leni was super plushy, did you jump on her bouncy belly for fun?**

Lily was having a flashback of all the times she did that. Then, she snaps out.

Lily: What? What was the question agaain?

**Number 54: Hi there Lincoln, I just wanted to ask if you remember the karate girl you met in the past, are the two of you friends now?**

Lincoln: I remember and no. I still don't forgive her for what she did without warning!

**Number 55: The Mandalorian: I'm leaving The Child (Baby Yoda) here for today, keep an eye on this little womp rat until I finished collecting my bounty**

Louds: Alright.

The Baby Yoda appears and looks at them.

Lily: Hi Yodea!

Nothing is heard.

Lori (Getting near to him): Uh... You are alri-

At that, the Baby Yoda uses the Force to levitate Lori.

Lori: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

An arrow with glue at the tip hits Lori, making the Baby Yoda stop using the Force, making her fall.

Lori (Getting up and taking out the arrow): What was that?

Luna (Raising her hand): It was me. (Shows the bow) I recently saw The Mandalorian after our family got subscriptions to all streaming services, including Disney Plus.

Lori: Oh... Okay. Thanks, Luna.

**Number 56: Hey Lana and Lola. Can you guys dress up as each other?**

Lana: We already did it in one of the episodes of last season.

Lola: And NO WAY I will do this again!

**Number 57: Hello Louds. Can you all play the series? It's on consoles and PC. There are six games. BEAT, CORE, VOID, RUNNER, FATE, and FLUX. Play the games from beginning to end.**

Louds: Let's try!

Author: To be more interesting, I will say this: If you even fail at beating the desired score, you will be sent back to the stage by flying thanks to an explosion.

The Louds get out to play the games.

Sandra (Whispering to me): I don't think that they will be able.

Fernando (Whispering to me too): I agree with her, JMbuilder.

Author: We will se-

BOOM!*

Lola is sent flying to the stage first.

Lola: Ouch... This is hard.

BOOM!*

Lisa and Leni were next.

Lisa: I thought focusing well on playing would be enough to win.

Leni: I have mistaken at a part.

BOOM!*

Luan, Lana, and Lucy flew away as Lily appeared normally, after losing. (Hey! If she was 4 years old, it would happen)

Luan, Lana, and Lucy: Never try this type of challenge... Ever!

BOOM!*

Lynn Jr. was the next one to fly.

Lynn Jr.: I SHOULD HAVE PRACTICED VIDEOGA-

BOOM!*

Lynn Jr.: OW!

This yell of pain was due to Lori landing on Lynn.

Lynn (Hurt): HEY!

Lori: Sorry. I can't control where I land!

BOOM!*

The next to fly away by the explosion is... Lincoln?

Lincoln: Ouch...

Author: I thought that you would be the last one, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Let's say that the rhythm of the music if the games helped Luna on this.

Author: Oh... Luna! Come here quick!

Luna came to the stage before an explosion appeared.

Fernando: How many games you beat the desired score?

Luna: 13 games. Most of them are of RUNNER.

**Number 58: Hey all Louds, can you all play Manhunt 2 on PC?**

Louds: Can we take a break?

Author: Yeah... Sorry dude. Ask again next time. They aren't okay enough to play other games.

**Number 59: Hey Lynn, can you beat Bruce Lee?**

Lynn Jr.: Take this as an answer.

She runs away screaming of fear.

Author: This happened many times with Lori and Lincoln but... Lynn? That's new.

**Number 60: Hey Lisa, spell iCup.**

Author: iCup? (I remember something) OH NO! LISA! DON'T-

Lisa: i-C-u-p. Easy.

Author: Spell it...

Some of the audience gets disgusted at this while the rest explode of laughing.

Lisa: What? What's funny about iCup?

Luan whispers the meaning to Lisa. When she finished, Lisa was shocked.

Lisa (Shaking her hands): I DIDN'T KNEW THAT ICUP WAS THAT! STOP!

* * *

Fernando: They will stop like this episode. The questions ended.

Lisa: Thank god!

Sandra: Thanks for seeing this big episode. See you next time!

Everybody: GOODBYE!

The episode ends with the audience cheering.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

As the audience goes away and the workers start packing the stuff up, I, Fernando, Sandra, and the Louds start walking to some restaurant.

Lincoln: Soo... One question: How long we are here?

Lori: Yeah! We only prepared for the show. I think we should visit the city.

The rest of the Louds: We agree!

Author: Actually... That is part of my plan too. The flight to get home is just in the next three days.

Lola: Really?

Sandra: Yeah! We have some places that you can visit.

Fernando: You think that you would go to a country just for work?

The Louds look at each other and shrug.

A montage appears with a black screen and it's heard on the background of the music "On Fire" by The Roop. Then photos start appearing: The first one was of Lori and Leni in Torre de Belém; The next one were Luan, Lincoln, and Lola, where they are inside of the traditional Trams of the city; Another one appears, showing Lisa inside of the National Coach Museum; Next one is Luna, that was on the Parque das Nações; Then, another photo appears with Lynn Jr., with the Eusebio Statue in the background, revealing to be in Estádio da Luz; Next is Lucy in the National Museum of Ancient Art; Finally, we close this chapter with a photo of everyone taking a photo in the Praça do Comércio.

* * *

**Done. Finally... Sorry for taking this long.**

**I liked doing this episode since it happens in the capital of my country. I had to refind some curiosities about it for the Trivia.**

**Thanks for reading and see you soon.**

**(P.S: If you're asking what show I ended up having the idea of the second interval came from, it's from "5 Para a Meia-Noite" of RTP, that is ironic since in English means "5 Until Midnight" and the show doesn't start literally 5 minutes before the midnight.)**


	28. Season 2 Ep5

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Right now, at a dressing room in Build Studios, we see Sandra talking to someone by Skype on her laptop. In her vision, we see that is a dark blonde-haired man wearing a blue sweater, black pants, and black shoes, a dark brown-haired boy wearing a white t-shirt, blue pants and beige tennis and dark blonde-haired girl wearing a red sweater, blue shorts, and white and pink tennis. And who they are? Let's see:

Sandra: Foi bom poder falar convosco. Estava tao ocupada que nem vos via ou visitava. (It was good to be able to talk with you. I was soo busy that I didn't even saw you or visit.)

Man: Não podemos te culpar querida. Os fuso-horários e o horário de trabalho te dão problemas! (We can't blame you, honey. The timezones and the worktime give problems!)

Girl: Mas queria falar mais contigo, Mãe! (But I want to talk with you more!)

Boy: Eu também! (Me too!)

Sandra: Desculpa André e Renata. Mas tenho um episódio para fazer. (Sorry André and Renata. But I have to do an episode.)

André and Renata (Sad): Está bem Mãe... (Okay Mom...)

Sandra: Bom... Vou ter de ir. Continua a tratar bem dos nossos filhos Rafael. (Well... I need to go. Continue to take care of our kids Rafael)

Rafael: Claro que sim, querida! (Of course, dear!)

Sandra: Vejo-vos depois! Adoro-vos! (I see you later! Love you!)

Rafael, André, and Renata: Nós também, Mãe/Sandra! (We too, Mom/Sandra!)

The Skype call ended as Sandra closes the laptop. Then, the door is knocked.

Sandra (Turning back on the chair): Come in!

In that, the door is opened to reveal Fernando entering.

Fernando: The Author said that the episode will start in a minute!

Sandra (Getting up): Alright. I was just talking to my family.

Fernando: They are alright?

Sandra (Walking to him): Yes. I just wanted to talk with them. You know how much a wife and a mom want to talk.

Fernando (Walking away with her): I can believe. Anyways, I forgot to ask: Did you saw the Louds? I didn't see them in their dressing rooms or at the entrance.

Sandra: No, I didn't. I think that they are already on the stage.

Fernando: Maybe.

Then, they enter the stage just to make them confused. Why? Because there is a red curtain covering it.

Fernando: Since when we have a curtain?

Sandra looks to the audience that was confused too.

Sandra: You have any idea of why there are these curtains?

They all shake their heads to say "no".

Author: In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

* * *

The episode starts with a catchy instrumental song. Then, the red curtain goes up to reveal a big puppet theater. Then, instead of normal puppets, we see Muppets that looks like Loud kids.

**Louds: WELCOME TO LOUD QUESTION, SEASON 2, EPISODE 5!**

Fernando and Sandra come to the stage.

Fernando: Uh... Loud em Casa? Why you are like Muppets?

Lincoln: Ask Lisa.

Lisa (Sighs): I made an experiment and it exploded to us turn in these Muppets.

Sandra: God... I never thought that it would happen.

Author: I think that being a cartoon helps.

Fernando: Cartoon? What are you talking about?

Author: NOTHING! I mean... Let's get to the questions.

Sandra: Alright. I hope you have a way to fix this.

Lori: Oh... Lisa has a way.

* * *

**Number 1: Hey Louds, who would win in a prank war; Luan Loud or Muscle Man?**

Louds (Except Luan): Muscle Man!

Luan: HEY! I'm better than him!

**Number 2: Hey Luan, can you prank call The Master Prank Caller?**

Luan: I can try!

Luan takes a phone and calls The Master Prank Caller.

The Master Prank Caller: Hello?

Luan (Making a kid voice): Hi it's me! Did you ask your mom if I can play in your house with you?

The Master Prank Caller: My mom died and I'm not a kid.

Luan: Uh... Uh... Sorry.

She hangs up at this defeat.

Luan: Well... I tried.

**Number 3: Hey Stella, since you're Filipino (according to Nickelodeon's data), I have a gift for you from our native country. Share them with anyone and enjoy it.**

Stella opens the gift to reveal litson inside of it. And to you know: It's... Roast pig? The translation was hard.

Stella: Thanks. Mom and Dad will like what I received!

**Number 4: Lisa, can you reverse engineer Ruby's Crescent Rose (from RWBY) so you can have a blueprint and replicate it?**

Lisa: What?

Author: I researched. And it's from an American web anime. Can we skip? You know the only shows of the animes I watch/watched.

Lisa: Alright.

**Number 5: All: React to Lizz Robinet's Roxas Theme with Lyrics. (Box of tissues required)**

They get serious as the song starts. However, the lyrics didn't start yet as Lola, Leni, Lori and Lily cry.

Lincoln: What? We just started this!

Leni (Using a tissue): The song gives already that feeling!

When the lyrics start everyone else cries and uses all the entires boxes of tissues I have in this building.

Lynn Jr. (Crying): How this can make us cry fast?!?

**Number 6: Lincoln says "I, Lincoln Loud, have a dream!" (queue Giorno's theme/Golden Wind song).**

Lincoln: Okay...? (Clears his muppet throat) I, Lincoln Loud, have a dream!

_Speaker:_

_Feel the rhythm_

_Good luck_

_Turn up the rage_

_Go rage them, one by one_

_Grrr stick up-ha-ha-ha stick up_

_Turn up the rage_

_Go crazy, it's a dangerous world_

_Grrr stick up_

_Jojo_

_Gio-gio-gio giovanna_

_Grrr stick up-ha-ha-ha stick up_

_Feel the rhythm_

_Good luck_

_Turn up rage_

_Go rage them, one by one_

_You don't like it?_

_Turn up the rage_

_Go rage them, it's a dangerous world_

_Grrr stick up_

_Jojo_

_Gio-gio_

_Golden wind_

_Gio-gio_

_Golden wind_

_Feel the rhythm_

_Turn up the rage_

_Go rage them, one by one_

_Turn up the rage_

_Go rage them, it's a dangerous world_

_Jojo_

_Everybody get freaky everybody get the wind_

_Golden wind_

_Everybody get freaky everybody get the wind_

_Golden wind_

_Everybody get freaky everybody get the wind_

_Golden wind_

_Everybody get freaky everybody get the wind_

_Golden wind_

_Gio-gio-gio giovanna_

_Turn up the rage_

_Go rage them, one by one_

_You don't like it?_

_Turn up the rage_

_Go rage them, it's a dangerous world_

_Jojo_

_Gio-gio_

_Golden wind_

_Gio-gio_

_Golden wind_

Everyone was confused at this.

Lincoln: What was that?

Author: A speaker.

**Number 7: GIANT STRAWBERRY!**

Nothing happens. Then, I got a notification on my phone and I check it. When I read, I got shocked.

Author: EVERYONE THAT IS THE AUDIENCE! RUN AWAY!

It made the audience get out of the benches. At that...

BOOM!*

A giant strawberry crashes into the benches after it drills the ceiling.

Sandra: Woah! The question made this!

**Number 8: Hey Luan, what's the fastest way to a girl's heart!?**

Author: Dude, I don't know or can't guess what is the answer to Luan complete the joke soo... Can you repeat it but with the answer in a future episode?

**Number 9: And Finally, Let us have a silent moment for the late Kobe Bryant. He shall be missed!**

Everyone stays silent for some minutes in honor of Kobe Bryant.

**Number 10: Sid and Lana, can you play with Bitsy the elephant in the mud puddle?**

Sid: Playing with a toy in a mud puddle? Sorry... But no.

Lana: I'm don't like playing toys in mud puddles.

**Number 11: Lucy, can you hypnotize Girl Jordan and Ronnie Anne to keep slapping each other?**

Lucy hypnotizes the two girls. Then, Ronnie Anne slaps Girl Jordan in the face. At that, Jordan does the same to Ronalda. They slap each other multiple times due to the hypnotizing. Then, Bobby's phone rang and he answered. After a minute, he hangs up.

Bobby: Lucy! My Mom said to me that you should stop this hypnosis!

Lucy: Alright.

She takes out the hypnosis, making them stop.

Ronnie Anne: Ow... Why my cheek hurts...

Girl Jordan: And why my hand hurts too...

**Number 12: Lisa, can the brain swapping device be used on Luna and Lincoln's next episode?**

Lisa: The next episode is not possible. It got damaged by "certain persons". But in episode 7 or 8 I might be able.

**Number 13: hey louds I have kidnapped lily and have her tied up and gagged with duct tape and you have 24 hours to find her or I will break 1 of your favorite possessions for every hour longer it takes.**

Louds: WHAT?!?

Author: Run! Don't worry about your possession! I will replace them with my magic!

Fernando and Sandra: Go save her!

At that, they get out and run to find their youngest sister. 23 hours later, we see them still trying to find her. Then, they run into the building to find the reader and Lily gagged up and tied up.

One of the Guests: What the... How did you found us in thi-

Before he/she could finish, the Louds beat the Guest up and take out the duct tape and the rope and run back to Build Studios with her.

Lily: Thanks for savinga me, family!

**Number 14: Have any of you Louds watched HowToBasic? It's a YouTube channel that teaches you how to do things.**

Louds: Wait... What?

Author: I never knew about this channel like they don't.

Fernando: At least, it's way and way better than Madjimby.

Lori: What do you mean?

Sandra: He makes tutorials but they look stupid. For example, How to Open A Door, How to Drink a Cup of Water, How to Sleep...

Luan: Shoot! Strange tutorials!

Fernando: The only tutorial that could be useful is one of How to Whistle.

**Number 15: *Guy uses Lincoln as a mailbox to mail his envelope***

Loud Sisters: HEY!

Lola kicks the guy out (Wow... For a muppet, she has force!) before he puts more mail on Lincoln's mouth. Then, Lincoln spits the mail out and takes a letter from it.

Lincoln: Uh... Does someone know someone called Max Warren? He has here a letter about having his internet bill not paid!

**Number 16: Hey Louds, would the 11 of you would rather watch TV all the time or not watch TV at all? Netflix doesn't count! You're cheating. Netflix is not TV, and neither is Hulu, Amazon Video, Disney, HBO Max, or whatever.**

Louds: Uh... No tv. We can use the streaming services at least.

**Number 17: Hey Lisa, can you make a supercharged gravity gun (You know from Half-Life 2)?**

Lisa: You're asking that to a 4 years old that build a portal gun!

Lisa goes away by going down. Then, she goes up with the gun.

Sandra: Wha? How did you build that?!?

Lisa: Secret.

Lisa shoots it to me and makes me fly in the air with it still shooting at me.

Author: WOAH! PUT! ME! DOWN!

Lisa stops shooting me and I fall on the ground.

Author: Ouch...

**Number 18: Uh Lynn, I don't believe in luck.**

Lynn Jr.: I don't believe either. Why would you think that?

**Number 19: Lisa, how long can you wear a hazmat suit for? Granted you're not wearing the helmet.**

Lisa: I don't know. But I can guarantee that it is for much time.

**Number 20: This message is for Luna and Sam only: will the two of you attend a school dance together? (I'm curious that's all)**

Luna and Sam: Of course! Why we wouldn't?

**Number 21: Is it alright if I ask about your religion Lincoln? (Sorry if I'm being offensive or anything but I just wanted to know)**

Lincoln: You aren't being offensive. I'm Protestant like my family.

Author: I know this isn't for me too but I, Fernando and Sandra are catholic, like most of our country. Just to you know.

**Number 22: This is for Luna, when did you meet Sam for the first time and what makes you two to befriend each other?**

Luna: For the second part, that I will answer first, I offered her a tour at school since she was new.

Sam: Oh... I remember. I was going to the wrong class if you didn't stop me.

Luna: As for the first question, it was when we were 12 years old.

**Number 23: Hi Lincoln**

Lincoln: Hi!

**Number 24: Luan, Now that you have cartoonish abilities, you should try to entertain Lana Lola since they watch cartoons.**

Luan: Actually... I don't have them anymore.

Lisa: I gave her a serum that lasted one day. I would give one that can last for the rest of her life but I don't think she would li-

Luan: Actually... I want it!

Lisa: Really? Then...If our parents agree... But we need to get out of these Muppets' forms.

Luan: Also, I would like to entertain them like that.

**Number 25: What do you all like about the Pokémon Roggenrola?**

Lincoln: Defends well in the first form before any evolution.

Lana: He evolutes cooler and cooler than he is at the start!

Lynn Jr.: Some of his moves by level up are interesting!

**Number 26: Lori what would you do if you found Scoutmaster Lumpus, Eustace Bagg and Squidward Tentacles in your room and when you tell them to leave, they refuse with lumps saying " it's not fair but I don't care." Eustace " Blah Blah Blah, I'm not getting off this chair" and Squidward just dismisses you and tells you to go away?**

Lori takes a gun from down the theatre, making everyone scared.

Lana: Killing them? You are crazy?

Lori: Relax everyone! This is literally an Airsoft gun. It doesn't kill.

**Number 27: Lynn has an arm-wrestling match with Fee.**

Author: Uh... What Fee do you mean? I think I have an idea who she is but I need to be sure.

**Number 28: Rita and Lynn Sir what do you think of a kid who likes to cause trouble and act up in school and the neighborhood and be a major pain in the neck, but is only do thins because he wants attention and that negative attention is much easier and simpler to get?**

Rita: We think that getting attention like that is the wrong path.

Lynn Sr.: Also, we think that his/her parents shall be strict on him/her.

**Number 29: Loud's who would win in a four-way prank war Luan, Muscle Man, Bart Simpson or Roy Rooster?**

Louds (Except Luan): Still Muscle Man!

This was answered with a pie from Luan and by tiny rocks shoot by Bart's sling, meaning that he shoots them.

Author: If you are asking what about Roy Rooster, he was sick and he can't prank.

**Number 30: Hey Lincoln when your mother shrunk you how was her back pocket?**

Lincoln: One word: Tight.

**Number 31: Loud sisters since you girls are chocoholics if you girls turn into chocolate but still could move and speak like Billy when he became a chocolate sailor would you eat yourselves and each other or would you girls have self-control especially of how good you smell?**

Lori: Of course we would have self-control. Eating ourselves? Really?

The Loud sisters agreed, except Lana, that was imagining it. Then, she snapped out of the imagination.

Lana: Oh yeah yeah yeah! What she said!

**Number 32: Lisa what do you think of someone who always refers to himself in the third person?**

Lisa: I don't mind. I think that type of people calls themselves in the third person because of various reasons.

**Number 33: Loud's the Nickelodeon villains are going to take over your house by singing "It's our house now!"**

The Louds... Do nothing.

Fernando: What are you waiting for? Save your home!

Lisa: Can someone put one of the LED screens in a vision of our home?

I do it, while confused as everyone else. Then, at that screen, we see Nick villans walking to that home.

Plankton: Let's take over a home of Nick Heroes!

Ember McLain: Then the other homes...

Fishface: THEN THE WORLD!

They try to get in but by doing it, they crash at some yellow force shield.

Ember McLain: What? How it is possible?!?

Crocker: I think it's due... (Shakes fast and gets crazy) FAIRY ODD PARENTS!!!

Plankton: And by the day that Foop was busy on another planet!

The audience, me, Fernando and Sandra were speechless by this.

Author: H-H-How?!?

Lisa: I created a force shield to protect our home.

Sandra: What? That's amazing! Great job!

Lisa: I won't steal any credit: I found all the geniuses of this universe to make these shields. They have their own in their homes too.

Author: Oh... Okay.

**Number 34: How many questions does the author get? And are there too many to fit into one chapter? Are they all from different people? Or are some of them from one person who likes to ask too many questions? And does it get annoying when-? (AUTHOR SMASHES ASK BOX WITH BASEBALL BAT)**

Everyone got shocked when I crashed the Ask Box.

Fernando: JMbuilder! Why you did that?!?

Author: I got annoyed.

Lincoln: W-?!?

Author: Don't start that question, please.

**Number 35: Luan, Can you go through one episode without making a Joke?**

Luan: That's a JOKING question! Hahaha! Get it?

Lisa: And... She lost.

**Number 36: Lana, what Animal scares you the most?**

Lana: I don't think I have an animal that I scare much. I just scare if an animal attacks me.

**Number 37: Lincoln and Stella, Name 3 Things you Love about each other.**

Author: Lincoln. Stella. To answer this question, I will propose that you just say three words that define the three things.

The couple thinks a little about it. Then, they whisper a word to each other.

Lincoln: First of all, one of the words is common in us: Friendly.

Author: What about the rest?

Stella: Determination and confidence.

Lincoln: Courage and dedication.

Author (Whispering): At least, in Builder House Variant 1 (Variant exclusive for Loud Question), this is canon.

Lincoln and Stella: We heard that!

**Number 38: excellent work and thank you for answering both my questions and to the author apart from the brawl and the episode that shall not be named is there a loud house episode that made you furious?**

Author: Green House. I expected much more for an episode about ecology. And was frustrating about the ending and the introduction. Apart from Mrs. Johnson and Lincoln's classmates being dumb and jerks, there is a thing: Why he tries to avoid having bad social life if, in the end, he will get in another way? Also, the sisters not knowing that Lincoln had to be forced was dissapointing. Also, if you referred instead of frustrating moments, it shall be on Save The Date, with Lori threatening Lincoln with an object and Cereal Offender with Rita ignoring Lincoln. I wish that I can talk about my opinion in the Loud House episodes. If you want, I can make an entire chapter about a ranking of episodes of a season. But it will take time and will be published here.

**Number 39: Also Lynn Jr. *hugs* I know you hate this but I think you need this after all the hate you get from the episode that shall not be named**

Lynn Jr.: There us still guys that think that NSL happened when it was a nightmare that Lincoln had soo... (Hugs him back) Thanks, reader. I needed it.

Gamelover41592: You're welcome.

**Number 40: Luna, Could you and Lincoln sing Ease on down the road?**

_Lincoln:_

_Come on and_

_Ease on down, ease on down the road_

_Luna:_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Ease on down the road_

_Lincoln and Luna:_

_Don't you carry nothing_

_That might be a load_

_Lincoln:_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Luna:_

_Ease on down the road_

_Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road_

_Lincoln:_

_Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road_

_Lincoln:_

_Don't you carry nothing_

_That might be a load_

_Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road_

_Luna:_

_Pick your left foot up_

_When your right foot's down_

_Come on legs keep movin'_

_Don't you lose no ground_

_Lincoln:_

_You just keep on keepin'_

_On the road that you choose_

_Don't you give up walkin'_

_Cause you gave up shoes, no_

_Lincoln:_

_Ease on down, ease on down the road_

_Luna:_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Ease on down the road_

_Lincoln:_

_Don't you carry nothing_

_Lincoln and Luna:_

_That might be a load_

_Come on, ease on down_

_Ease on down the road_

**Number 41: Lana, You were sent some parts and instructions for the Owlship, Want to build it after the episode?**

Lana (Reading the instructions): They look very hard for me. Sorry reader but I will pass.

**Number 42: Lisa, Can you replicate Dr. Manhattan's powers?**

Lisa: I can't. Replicating it with the tech we have is impossible.

**Number 43: Lincoln, Ever drank Nuka-Cola? Don't worry I had the radiation removed from it.**

Lincoln: No. I never tried it.

Lincoln drinks a little to taste. Then, he got very excited and run everywhere fast with its muppet legs. It just went on just for 5 minutes as he fainted.

Author: There is no radiation but the caffeine had to be maintained.

**Number 44: And Lucy, Could you read the novel: "Who Goes There?"?**

Lucy: I already read it. I found it in Lincoln's room. It's an intriguing story.

**Number 45: Leni: Are you lesbian?**

Leni: No I'm not.

**Number 46: Hey all Louds, can you all play Manhunt 2 on PC?**

Author: Thanks for repeating the question.

Louds: Alright.

They play with their Muppet hands a little. In the end... Let's say that who is younger than Lucy run away of fear, Lucy smiled, Lincoln and Lori got a little frightened, Leni runs away of fear too and Lynn Jr. and Luan liked playing it.

**Number 47: Ronnie Anne, which movie is worse, The Nutcracker in 3-D or the Super Mario Bros. movie?**

Ronnie Anne: The second one!

**Number 48: Hey Leni can you shrink Luna, and cuddle with her. I want to know her reaction... and then shrink, and cuddle with Lincoln just because.**

Leni: Sure!

Leni shrinks Luna with the shrink gun. It made the rocker Loud confused and shocked.

Luna: Woah dude! Did it happen to me?

Leni takes her and cuddles with her.

Luna: Uh... Nice.

Leni puts her down and shrinks Lincoln. Then, she takes him and cuddles with him.

Lincoln: How many times it will happen? Not that I don't like.

Author: This question is not next in the waiting line but it's needed to put here now.

**Number 49: The Mandalorian: I'm back from collecting my bounty, is the little one (Baby Yoda) safe?**

Luan: Yes he is.

The Mandalorian: Thanks.

He takes the Baby Yoda back.

Lily: I liked playinga vith him.

Luna: I would like him to be taken care of by us if he didn't levitate us very much.

Author: There is one question missing but first... Louds. Reveal the truth.

Fernando: What? What truth?!?

The Loud Muppets fainted, making everyone worried. Then, 11 certain people appear on the stage with remotes. It made everyone gasp in shock: It was the Louds.

Sandra: Loud Em Casa? You didn't turn into Muppets?

Lola: No we didn't. The Author wanted to make this surprise to you all and asked us to do it. Our other friends and our parents knew about this.

Sandra: Wow... You got us.

Louds: We know. (Looks to the camera) THIS WAS OUR PRANK!

The audience gets silent for a moment. Then, they laugh, clap their hands and wave their flags.

Author: Now... The last question.

**Number 50: Hey there Lincoln, I've noticed that you hardly get angry or rather depressed every time I watched "The Loud House" is everything alright with you? (If there is why not seek Clyde for help, he's your best friend)**

Lincoln: Of course I am okay. Clyde even helped me before by being my thera-

At this, he slaps his mouth with his two hands, tapping the mouth, to avoid continuing. But it was too late. Everyone was looking at him confused.

Lincoln (Mumbling): Dang it...!

Leni: Linky? What you were saying?

Lincoln: Uh... Nothing!

Lucy: Lincoln, you were saying that Clyde even helped you by being something. What was that?

Lincoln: Nothing important! I swear.

Luan: Come on Linc. Don't lie to us.

The white-haired boy didn't know what to do to avoid telling what he doesn't want to say. However, he realized that he wouldn't leave without confessing soo... He did it.

Lincoln: Okay... (Breaths in and out) Clyde even helped me by... Being... My therapist.

Everyone: WHAT?

Lincoln: Yeah... This is true.

Lynn Sr.: Why you never told us about it?

Lincoln: I didn't want anyone to know this. Also, if I told you, you probably would use it when I need it most. This last argument may be selfish but it's the truth. I just felt sometimes frustrated and sad at the time and he helped me by turning in my therapist.

Everyone was speechless at this as Lincoln feels bad for hiding this. Then, Luna decided to say something.

Luna: Dude... Don't be like that. We all understand why you did that before. I'm sorry for the times we made you feel bad.

Rest of the Louds: We are sorry too.

Lincoln (Smiles): Thanks, guys.

* * *

Author: Well... What a nice way to end this episode.

Lisa: I agree.

Fernando: Thanks for watching this episode.

Sandra: We see you another time!

After saying this, the Loud muppets got up.

Fernando: Nice try, Louds. We won't fall for it again.

Lynn Jr.: Uh... We didn't do anything.

Sandra: Wait... What?!?

Everyone looks at the muppets in shock.

Muppet Lana: Hi!

This made everyone get pale faces and ran away. In Lucy's case, she just ran away, ending this episode.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

The muppets get out of the building of Build Studios. Then, they looked at each other.

Muppet Lori: And now... What?

Muppet Lincoln: I don't know. I think that we can ju-

Before he could finish, a bus appeared and stopped near to them on the road. When it stopped, certain muppets' heads got out of the windows.

Walter: Hey guys! What are you doing here?

Muppet Lily: Nothinga. Vhy?

Kermit: Just asking to be as nice as we are. We are the Muppets from the Muppet Show.

Fozzie Bear: We were deciding the places to tour first and we saw you there.

Kermit: You want to join? You can meet everyone else in our place.

The Muppet Louds look at each other and nod at them. Then, they enter inside and the bus drives away, ending this chapter.

* * *

**(A: Here is the Muppet Chapter as promised before. I added this post episode scenes after rewatching the Muppet Movie of 2011.)**

**(B: The fact of Lincoln having kind of therapy from Clyde comes from my first fanfic.)**

**(C: Next chapter won't be a new episode but yes the Double Date between the Stellacoln and the Saluna couples' chapter. But don't stop giving me questions!)**


	29. Season 2 Ep6

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

**(C: The double date chapter is postponed due to lack of inspiration. If I don't post again until before the episode 8, it's because it was cancelled)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Attention... Was a thing that Lincoln needs on his actual classes. Right now, he's at the Maths one. Not that it was his favorite subject of all but let's say that the last year of Elementary School (5th grade) when he was 11 years old is easier than now in 6th grade, in Middle School. I mean... Not that hard but... You understood.

Talking about Middle School, it wasn't that hard: The popularity of him working at Loud Question gave him some points. However, there was always one or two jealous kids. And no: Chandler wasn't one of them. In terms of Lincoln's friends in the same classes... Only Girl Jordan and... Clyde...

Yeah... It happened. The classes separated the famous duo of Clincoln McLoud. You would expect to, at least Clyde cry over it. But that was false since he got more mature with time and just felt a little down. And not that they didn't stop being best friends. They still are.

Lincoln is still listening to what the Maths teacher is teaching them. Actually, the same teacher is also the Class Director. Just to you know. In the middle, the teacher repeated some things since a student didn't understand soo he decided to look away for some time at the clock. It was almost time to go home. Luckily, no homework today. More than the obvious reason of not liking homework, he has another episode to do of the show he works on.

DRIIIING!*

And here is the bell that concludes the classes today. The teacher hears that and decides to conclude.

Teacher: Alright students. The class's over. Tomorrow we will continue what we were learning today and do some exercises. No homework but I recommend you to study. See you tomorrow.

At that, all the class gets up and tidy the things up to take their bags to go home. Lincoln did the same and when he was going to leave with his friends and girlfriend...

Teacher: Lincoln, Liam, Zach, Rusty, and Stella. Could you talk with me before going?

The five kids get confused as they get near to the teacher, that is still tiding up her things. They didn't get bad grades or were with bad behavior soo they were crossed out. When the rest of the students left, Lincoln decided to ask.

Lincoln: Something's wrong, Teacher?

Liam: What we did?

Teacher: Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about something. You see: I'm a teacher for many years and some of the little numbers of students I had that became famous on the internet, cinema or television, tend to fail in grades, even that they started that career years ago, due to lack of time.

Rusty: Okay...?

Teacher: However, I see that isn't your case. In the entire school year until now, I never saw you have lower grades than B minus and your performance and attention to the class are very good. That surprised me. I even asked about that to my friend of Elementary School, Agnes, that I know that she was your 5th Grade's Class Director, and she told me that you didn't change much since you started working. I'm proud of how you handle life between school and work at Build Studios.

Stella: Thanks, Teacher.

Zach: It was hard for me but I got it. Thanks.

Lincoln, Liam, and Rusty: Thanks too.

Teacher: You're welcome. This was what I wanted to talk to you. Now go to do what you need to do.

At that, the five kids leave the room and start walking to the exit.

Lincoln: So... Liam? How it's going in your work as an actor in the series that Build Studios is making with you.

Liam thought a little about an answer. Yes, he is working on another series like others. (And NO! This won't be fanfic.) Loud Question wasn't the only tv series that Build Studios works on. There were two series during all the time but one was a 12 episode mini-series and the other was a failure. This one was called "The Russian" which talks about a Russian kid living in the middle of the snow and surviving. It's 12 or of age rating of that tv series. It's still in production and the first episodes were hard to make.

Liam: Kinda well. The only problem is of the cold when we record. The people at the studios did their best at warming me up but still...

Rusty: Thank god my dad didn't let me do this series when I was asked about doing it. I didn't understand why before.

Stella: Talking about parents, how your dad allowed it, Liam?

Liam: Don't ask me. I don't know. I thought he would refuse due to the farm but he accepted.

Zach: If you want a theo-

Liam (Puts his hand on his mouth to make him shut up): If it's about aliens or of conspiracy, forget.

Lincoln: You even thought that the Author was an alien for being able to teleport people!

Zach (Puts Liam's hand out of his mouth): I wasn't theorizing like that! I was saying that maybe your dad wanted you to make different things.

Liam (Understand as everyone else): Ahh... But I don't know. Maybe is that the reason. But could another one.

Zach: I agree.

Lincoln: Let's just leave and go to work now.

* * *

Later, everyone is already at Build Studios, in Loud Question's stage with the audience already sitting on the benches. The Louds are sitting on the couch and are waiting for the hosts to come to the stage. As I'm saying this, they finally came with Fernando a little bummed. It was noted by Lincoln that he decided to ask about it to his sister Sandra.

Lincoln: Hey Sandra. Why Fernandoh look angry?

Sandra: Simply, a show that he liked to watch annually was canceled for this year. I always tried to make him see that it's just a show but he ignores.

Lincoln: Well... I can understand why. I even was bummed when a show that I like called ARGHH! was declared to be on hiatus for months until a new season was declared. But he's bummed for how much time? 1 day? 2 days?

Sandra: One week.

Lincoln: Ouch...

Sandra: I know, I know... Let's just start the show. (Looks to me that I was waiting for everyone to be ready) You can start, Author!

Author: Alright! (To the cameramen) In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 6**

* * *

After the big pre-episode scenes and this intro, we hear claps and see the Louds, Fernando and Sandra sitting on the sofa or in chairs.

Louds, Fernando and Sandra: HEY GUYS!

Lana: Welcome to another episode of Loud Question.

Lola: And... Uh... We have something more to say?

Luan: No we don't Lola.

Fernando: At that, let's just answer the questions.

* * *

**Number 1: Lisa, can you build a device that automatically puts on makeup, test it on yourself. and then show the rest of the Loud family as well as Darcy?**

Lisa: Easily done as it is said.

Lisa creates that type of machine and tests on herself. However, the same machine didn't make a good job and made Lisa's face look disgusting. She shows it to her family and Darcy, where the reaction was of vomiting and looks away.

Lisa: What?

Darcy (Not looking at her and giving a mirror): Maybe it's best if you see by yourself, Lisa.

Lisa takes the mirror and looks at herself. It made her get shocked and runs to the building's bathroom to clean her face up.

**Number 2: Sorry I skipped an episode louds, did you miss me? Come on I know you missed me! Anyways time for one of my trademark crazy challenges. Louds and Casagrandes you just have to do a simple fighting challenge against let's see... EVERYONE! Do you see your school principal? Your gonna have to fight him! Do you see your neighbors? Your gonna have to fight them too! Do you see that random guy doing absolutely nothing in the corner? You better bet your gonna have to fight him! Your gonna have to fight literally everyone, not in the Loud or Casagrande family, so get ready to rumble! The chaos will only end once every member of the Louds and Casagrandes are too exhausted to carry on or literally everyone else is too exhausted to carry on. Also if anyone refuses to fight they're gonna get struck by lightning. (Yeah I know, I'm a terrible person. Thanks for the compliment. ;))**

Lincoln (Sighing): Oh god... If everyone that I, my family and the Casagrandes will fight, is seeing this... We are sorry but we were asked to do that.

At this, the Louds and Casagrandes start the biggest brawl in history by beating everybody they know and they don't know. They even started fighting with my OCs and ME!

Author (Being beat up by Carl): OW! OW! I SHOULDN'T- OW! HAVE- OUCH! ALLOWED- AUGH! THIS- OW! (Looks to the camera) SAVE THE PEOPLE THAT ARE BEING BEATEN B-

Before I could finish, Lynn Jr. kicks me to the camera's direction, making the camera broke. At that, a signal saying *TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. STAND BY* appears for some time.

When the signal disappeared, everyone appeared all hurt and tired, including me. I decide to snap my fingers to make them ok but it doesn't take out the fact that we are still tired.

Author: Let's... Just... Move on...

**Number 3: JMBuilder, I saw the Sonic The Hedgehog movie and I really liked it. I hope you enjoy it if you decide to see it yourself.**

Author: I already saw it and I loved! I liked wh-

Lincoln: SHH! I didn't saw the movie yet! Don't give out spoilers!

**Number 4: Stella look, it's Lincoln from the future and he is sporting a six-pack. Try not to drool too much okay?**

Fernando: I will answer in the name of her: Too late.

And he was right: Stella was kinda drooling at that sight. It made Lincoln snap his fingers in the front of her face to snap her out.

Stella: Uh what?

Lincoln giggles at this.

Lincoln: Forget. Just don't be distracted at the me of the future, my Star. Or even drooling as the reader asked.

Stella (Lying): What? I wasn't doing tha-

Lincoln (Chuckling): Don't need to lie. I know what really happened.

This made Stella sigh of giving up.

**Number 5: Loud's, you should check out the fanart of your older selves from the artist Chillguydraws. And tell me, what do you think?**

The Louds try to react at the fanarts but they get a little weirded out, especially the girls since this artist makes them more... Let's say kinda similar to when Leni had the form of THICC from the start of this season but, unlike the other, is kinda weird.

Lori: Let's... Not say anything about it. Our faces already give the answer.

**Number 6: Lynn Jr., Lincoln, and Lana, did you know that 1, Roggenrola's eye is actually its sonar, and 2, it DOES shoot two things out of it: rocks that can knock Flying-types out of the sky and Flash Cannon?**

Lynn Jr.: Wait, what?

Lincoln: I didn't know!

Lana: I discovered some time ago. I think it's in the more evolved version of Roggenrola.

**Number 7: Lori, isn't it time to balance between being bossy and being a considerate sibling?**

Lori: I already learned the lesson last year!

Author: Read "No Guts, No Revolution".

**Number 8: Lynn, wear Lincoln's Season 1 clothes from this episode until the next episode. If they're too small, Lisa will use her enlarging gun to make it big for you.**

Lynn Jr.: Alright! Why not?

I snap my fingers to get Lincoln's Season 1 clothes. Then, Lisa uses her Size Gun to enlarge the clothes. Lynn takes the clothes and gets out of the stage to change the clothes. When she came back...

Lincoln: Not bad. You started to look like me.

Lynn Jr.: Sorry but I don't have white hair to be like you.

Luan: And... She defeated him by words.

**Number 9: Ronnie Anne, how were Sid's sneaker boots?**

Ronnie Anne: Comfortable.

**Number 10: Tabby, how did you first meet Luna and Sam?**

Tabby: We meet at a music store. And yes: This is not original but we meet there.

**Number 11: Hey Ronnie Anne can you introduce Sid to Clyde since you have introduced her to Lincoln as best friends so maybe the two of them can be friends too**

Ronnie Anne: They already know each other. They work in this show since last season. It would be stupid on not meeting at all.

**Number 12: Well then Lucy, here's a copy of Perfect Dark Zero for you. Now go play the game.**

Lucy plays a little of the game. When she finished the first level...

Lucy: I really liked playing. Thanks.

**Number 13: OKAY MY NAMEZ BLACK YOSHI. I NEEDZ CA$H 4 DA NEWZ CALL OF DOOTYZ PLEEEEEEEZ. I AINT GOT NO MONIEZ SO I NEEDZ YOU, PEOPLES, TO GIVEZ IT 2 ME SO I CAN HAVEZ IT. YEAH. ALSO, I NEEDZ A LAMOGENIE AND A MANSION CUZ I WANT 2 B RICH AF. THANK YOU FOR DA CA$SH.**

A cricket is heard at this.

Sandra: I... I didn't understand this.

Leni: Us neither.

**Number 14: Bowser Junior: Hey Lisa, the sun is a planet!**

Lisa: IT'S A STAR, YOU DUMB!

**Number 15: No offense but who's more retarded; Leni Loud or Peter Griffin?**

This made Leni angry.

Leni: JUST BECAUSE YOU ADDED "NO OFFENSE", DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WON'T GET OFFENDED ALL THE TIMES YOU SAY THAT!

**Number 16: WARNING! HEAVY AND OFFENSIVE QUESTION!**

Fernando: This one is for Lynn Jr.

Sandra: But... It's big and more of a response to your question of a reader not liking you.

Lynn Jr.: It is? Then tell me.

Fernando: This will kill my voice. Not literally!

**Hello Lynn. Do you want to know why I hate you? I'll tell you. You are the worst person I know. You constantly bully your siblings. They cover for you, help you win the bet, work hard on sports, and complete whatever task you're doing, and this is how you repay them? And to add insult to injury, you tell people to walk it off. They could be seriously hurt. And you're such a sponge. You pay for nothing. You always say [mocks Lynn] "Ooh, I'll catch you later," but later never comes. And what really bothers me, is you pretend that you're this supportive player who cares about friends and family, when all you do is care about your sports career winning streak. Yeah, other sports players steal my spotlight, but at least I don't make a deal about it. I don't buy them a copy of Catcher in the Rye and then lecture them with some seventh grade interpretation about how Holden Caulfield was some profound intellectual. He wasn't! He was a sore loser! And that's why you like him so much, he's you. God, you're pretentious. And you delude yourself by thinking you're a great winner, even though you gloat, people, all the time. You know, I should've known my classmate Katsuki Baguku didn't write me that note. He would've known that "trophy" is not spelled with an "f." And what I think I hate most about you is your textbook liberal agenda. How we should [mocks again] "not accept defeat in sports," how big sports is crushing the underclass, how homelessness is the biggest tragedy in America. Well, what have you done to help? I work down at the soup kitchen, Lynn. Never seen you down there. You wanna help? Grab a ladle! And by the way, wearing a jersey doesn't make you lucky. Oh, wait. You always do a whole bunch, oh unnecessary methods you made up for that matter because [mocks again] "you'll end up getting bad luck if you don't have lucky charms." Well, who the heck are you to talk down to anyone?! You failed basketball twice, which isn't nearly as bad as your failure as a girlfriend. How's your crush Francisco you never see? But you know what? I could forgive all of that, all of it, if you weren't such a bore. That's the worst of it, Lynn. You're just a sore, jocky, so-called athletic bore. [sighs, puts her napkin on the table, and sets to leave] I'll see ya, Lynn. Thanks for the *BLEEP!* steak.**

Lynn gets wide eyes at this.

Lynn Jr.: I... Need to process this.

She leaves the stage to reflect this. Meanwhile, the Louds share worried looks at each other.

Lucy: She will be okay?

Luna: I hope. (Looks to the camera) Reader, you will know her reply later. Stay on air!

**Number 17: Lincoln do you still remember Ms. DiMartino the substitute teacher and also your tutor Hugh the British guy?**

Lincoln: Yes. I do. While Ms. DiMartino left for another state of the US, Hugh moved back to the United Kingdom.

**Number 18: This message is for Lincoln and Stella can the two of you share a kiss at the beach?**

Right now, they are walking in the gangway of a beach, wearing their normal clothes but with coats due to being a little cold. Then, they stop to sit there and look at the sea. Finally, they decide to kiss each other by the lips for some seconds.

**Number 19: Hey Lisa, if you're one of the smartest girls in the world, why have you decided to enroll in a kindergarten classroom?**

Lisa: I will admit: To not be completely alone when I'm not with my family.

**Number 20: Hmm... I don't know. What if Lisa becomes a doctor octopus?**

Lisa: Who?

Lincoln: It's a villain of spider man.

Lisa: I hope to not become. I don't want to be a villain. But if I reach that, I would try to make my powers better!

Lynn cames back to the stage to look at the camera.

Lynn Jr.: Ochaco Uraraka, I understand your reasons and I will say some things: A: I don't bully my siblings that much before. Sure, I did that video of annoying Lincoln while he plays (Read "How To Annoy By Lynn Loud Jr") but that's it! B: I still can't count all the times that I never repaid or insulted them and I always try to pay for what I have done wrong but or I forgot or I'm busy. I truly try. I guarantee! C: I'm not that obsessed with sports that much. And when I lose, I just feel upset for some time but I won't go extreme. And D: I think you didn't say episode earlier where I don't believe in luck and I just do those rituals to gain confidence. Understood?

Silence is heard after all of this.

Sandra: Let's... Move on...

**Number 21: Quick Lincoln, Stella has been Kidnapped, You've got to save her.**

Lincoln: WHAT?

Lincoln runs fast to save his girlfriend. He tries to find where she is and the kidnapper but he failed at the first 10 times. At the 11th one, he finally finds her. He also finds the kidnapper, where it was revealed to be THE READER!

LiamFitz20: You won't defeat me without a figh-

He couldn't finish the sentence as Lincoln beats him up. When he finished doing it, he frees Stella that hugs him.

Stella: Thanks for saving me, my Soulmate.

Lincoln: You're welcome. I will always be worried about you.

**Number 22: Okay how about this? Luna, can you sing Don't Hold Back by The Sleeping?**

_Luna:_

_Open, now let me see the way you work it._

_Let me see you work it._

_Just lay down. You've got me right here where I need it._

_I'll hold out just as long as you. Don't worry, we are_

_We're weak in the knees and I can't take this._

_Heatstroke, our burning bodies melt away. Just work it, I've been_

_I've been waiting, I've been craving away. I need this._

_I will hold out just as long as you._

_(Tonight is the night we sink wishes deep into our skin.)_

_Don't hold back,_

_Hold nothing back tonight._

_Oh, well let it take control_

_Fusing you to me._

_Are you nervous? Spending your days away in space, thicker than air._

_We've been waiting, we've been craving away. We need this._

_I'll hold out just as long as you._

_(Tonight is the night we examine ourselves. This is sick.)_

_Don't hold back,_

_Hold nothing back tonight._

_Oh, well let it take control_

_Fusing you to me._

_Stop._

_Work. Just let this work._

_Just let it take control, fusing you to me._

_Open, now let me see the way you work it._

_Come on and take control right now._

**Number 23: To answer your question about the episodes I meant something you have a grudge against like me when it comes to Brawl and one of the boys.**

Author: Oh ok. I understand.

**Number 24: Also I wanted to ask the Casgrandes this after I noticed something else in the loudest thanksgiving**

**audience groans***

**Don't worry it's not a complaint just a question: where was Sergio, I only noticed Lalo playing tug of war with the Loud Pets and after realizing this I got scared more the upset cause well you guys realize this means you left Sergio home alone...possibly with your credit cards!**

Ronnie Anne: Uh oh! Mom! Did something happened at the time and didn't wanted to tell us?

Maria: I took my credit card with me. I wouldn't be dumb b letting it at my home, Ronalda.

Ronnie Anne: Uf... But what abo-

Maria: They took the credit cards with them too. Don't worry. (Looks to the camera) They left for a while soo I answer in their name.

**Number 25: Hey Lincoln did you see the Sonic movie? If so, what did you think?**

Lincoln: As I said in other question of this episode, I didn't watch it yet.

**Number 26: Do any of you know how to juggle?**

Luan: I do! I think that I'm the only one.

As she said that, the camera moves to Sid, that was juggling some things around. When she noted that she was being recorded, she stopped.

Sid: Hey guys! Just taking a break.

**Number 27: hi Lola for being a little brat I sentence you to spent 1 day in timeout with hands and feet tied up and mouth gagged(you can choose what to use for the gag)**

Lola: Seriously? However, I will choose duct tape.

At that, Lola spends an entire day in timeout, tied up and gagged with duct tape.

**Number 28: WARNING! ANNOYING QUESTION!**

Sandra: This one is for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: I mostly get these types of questions when it has a warning!

Lincoln: But what it is?

**Lincoln and Ronnie the only way I'll believe you two are " Just Friends" is if you two kiss on the lips and feel no fireworks, no sparks not even a sizzle as kissing each other is no different than kissing your own grandmother or an old smelly boot.**

This made Lincoln and Ronnie Anne twitch their left eye. Then, they exploded.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne (Mad and yelling): THAT'S IT!

Ronnie Anne: I'm done! (Leaving) Warn me when this episode is finished. I can't stay here anymore!

Lincoln: Me too! (Leaving too) I'm tired of that kind of question!

When the two kids left, everyone was speechless.

Fernando: Shoot...!

Lana: Good choice of word.

Author: Okay... For the first time, we need to interrupt the transmission! PUT THE COMMERCIALS, GANG!

The scene fades out as the commercials appear.

* * *

**_Interruption Scenes_**

The Loud sisters, Fernando, Sandra and I run to catch the white-haired boy and the Latina.

Luna: Lincoln! Ronnie Anne!

Sandra: Please! Don't need to leave just for a question!

This made Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stop to glare at them, making them have a little fear.

Ronnie Anne: It's not just a question. It's one of the numbers of questions that imply that we are a couple!

Lincoln: It's already shown that we aren't. We told to the readers a million times! You JMbuilder confirmed to all the fan base that we aren't a couple! God... They even know that I'm dating Stella!

Ronnie Anne: We always get annoyed at this and when we did the RECAP AND EVERYTHING ELSE of the Season One and stated that we don't want more questions that imply that ship and that we don't care if the ship is their OTP or what, we thought it would calm down. But... IT SHOWS THAT IT DIDN'T.

Lincoln: At this, we give up and will take a break until that reader and any other learn that, no matter how much they love the ship, where I don't blame them, we aren't a couple!

After this statement, the two kids were going to resume their walking away. But Lynn stopped them by grabbing their left shoulders.

Lynn Jr.: Guys! Don't!

Lincoln: What now?

Ronnie Anne: We already told what we needed to say!

Lynn Jr.: Look: We understand that it's hard to not be annoyed by these types of questions but you shouldn't quit just because of that! I mean... I never quit when I saw on Fan Forums posts about me believing bad luck.

Lola: I got to some annoyance of people that think that I'm still a brat on that scale and you never saw me complaining.

Fernando: I and Sandra have some annoyance of people questioning about our participation in this show.

Sandra: And they could help instead of saying that we shouldn't be on the show and that we are useless.

Author: I even got annoyance of people criticizing my works on Build Studios. I never took them that seriously and I use those to improve.

Lori: What we are saying is that you shouldn't quit just because of a unique annoyance. You can release the frustration in a way that doesn't harm others but you need to learn that this happens and we need to just ignore all of this.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne give a thought about it. I took some minutes until they knew their decision.

Lincoln: Alright...

Ronnie Anne: We will come back. We just hope this annoyance ends.

At that, we all go back to the Loud Question's stage.

* * *

We fade back to the stage with everyone on the stage.

Author: Sorry for the interruption guys. We just hope things like this won't happen again. Let's just continue.

**Number 29: Leni and Luna, can I borrow your Season 1 outfits?**

Leni and Luna: Sure. Why not?

**Number 30: Luna, is Star Wars music an exception to your dislike of opera music?**

Luna: It depends.

**Number 31: Tabby, is there anything you like to do other than playing music and dancing?**

Tabby: Actually... I've been interested in fantasy books lately. I even write some of the stories that always include lyrics.

**Number 32: Also Tabby, is there anyone you have a crush on?**

Tabby: Not yet.

**Number 33: Lucy, can you hypnotize Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Lana to do the worm in a mud puddle?**

Lucy: Already done it.

We see the selected girls faking being worms and crossing over mud puddles. When they crossed it 5 times, Lucy snaps them out.

Ronnie Anne (Snapped out): Uh... What happened? (Looks to herself) And why I'm dirty of mud?

Sid (Snapped out): Don't ask me since I'm in the same situation.

Lana: I don't care since I love mud! (Lays on the mud puddle) LOVE IT!

**Number 34: Sam, any future plans for college if ever?**

Sam: Not yet, dude. But I might start making plans next year.

**Number 35: Lincoln, Stella, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Lynn Jr., please test your skills at Sonic Advance 3's Chaos Angel Zone. The Warp Portal is open and ready for the six of you.**

The selected kids get into the Warp Portal. After two hours, they came back but with crutches and bandaged heads, making everyone shocked and concerned.

Sandra: Woah! How did that happen?

Clyde: The level was hard. We were given running boots but we always fell...

Lynn Jr.: Enemies hit hard on us...

Stella: And guess what? Traps!

Lincoln: We couldn't even reach to the end of the First Act!

Author: Don't worry! I will use my magic to treat you.

I snap my fingers to fix them.

**Number 36: Lincoln, let's see what you look like as a Lombax (It's the alien species from the titular character of the Ratchet and Clank franchise).**

Lincoln gets transformed into a Lombax suddenly and the audience gets interested.

Lincoln: How I am? Can you give me a score?

It's answered by Lori holding a sign of 8.5, Leni holding a sign of 9 and Sandra holding a sign of 8.

**Number 37: JMBuilder, I will be seeing Disney's Onward and I will likely have a good time.**

Author: Ok. Good luck. I will watch the movie too when I can! Be safe.

**Number 38: SOMETHING PAINFUL TO THINK ABOUT!... A splinter gets stuck in the skin between your fingernails.**

Everyone: Ouch!

Luan: Without joking, hearing it hurt us.

Lincoln: And kinda gross. Remember that Spongebob episode?

**Number 39: Lori, you know there is sometimes a recurring joke about you having a flatulence problem and with your tendency to use the word literally in your sentences, I think that is a way to imply how you are LITERALLY full of hot air.**

This made everyone, including the audience, laugh at this joke. Meanwhile, Lori got mad.

Lori: THAT IS NOT FUNNY!

**Number 40: Lana, I would like to introduce you to Mario Bros., Mario, and Luigi. Fun fact, these brothers are twins just like you and Lola.**

Mario and Luigi appear by a warp pipe to meet the Loud twins.

Mario: Wa-hoo! Hello!

Luigi: Okie Dokie! Nice to meet you!

Lana: Hey! My name is Lana. Nice to meet you, Mario and Luigi. How are the actual adventures until now?

Mario: More than being stuck on a video game about the old Japan Olympics during the actual Japan Olympics, nothing special.

Lana: Really? And was it hard to get out?

Mario: I had to win in all competitions of the game with Sonic before Bowser and Eggman did it to get all the medals.

Luigi: As for me, the console was stolen by Bowser Jr. and we had to participate in many competitions with Tails and the rest of the gang to get it back and to recharge some special batteries we had to get.

Lana: Shoot! Big adventure.

Luigi: We know.

Author: I know that because I played that game in my Switch.

**Number 41: Don't worry Lola, you also get to meet Princess Peach an actual Princess.**

At these words, Princess Peach appears from the warp pipe.

Princess Peach: Whoo-hoo! Yippee! Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Peach.

Lola gets surprised at this. She turns away for seconds to silently squeal. Then, she turns back to the princess.

Lola: Hi Peach. I'm Lola. What have you done lately?

Princess Peach: I just participated in the Olympics of Japan. I did a good job in the Swimming and Horse Riding events.

Lola: Cool! I wish to do horse riding someday.

Princess Peach: Wait some years more and I can teach you some tips.

**Number 42: Luan, ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!**

The magic conch appears next to Luan. At that, she sits in her knees.

Luan: ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!

**Number 43: Lucy, you can be an adorable goth sweetheart so here is an edited picture of Hugh that makes him look like a vampire.**

Lucy sees the picture and smiles. It ended up fading out when Lori and Leni decided to take a look too and... You can guess what happened

**Number 44: Luna, best of luck on your date with Sam (sticks note on her back that says "whistle if you think I'm sexy")**

Luna: Thanks, dude!

Then, she hears a whistle from the audience and sees a man that is being glared by his girlfriend.

Man in the audience: What? The note in her back said to do it.

At hearing this, the rocker girl gets surprised and puts her hand on her back to take the note that is there. When she read it...

Luna (Annoyed): Seriously, reader?

**Number 45: You're all probably wondering where Leni is right?**

Lincoln: Yes, we do.

While the questions or statements were being answered, she was hypnotized and given the task of eating a giant chocolate cake that was about the same size as her super plushy form. She just finished and looks pretty round and bloated, she also said something about feeling like she is about to pop.

Louds: Wait, what?

Everyone looks to Leni, where she is very round and bloated.

Leni: Hi guys!

Lori: Leni! What the reader said was true?

Leni: Yes! I think that I'm going to pop!

Lisa: Then I recommend not eating anything else while I make a potion to put you in the normal shape!

Lisa leaves the stage to make the potion. One hour later, she cames back and gives it to Leni. When the fashion girl drank it, she got back to normal.

Leni: Fiu... Thanks, guys!

**Number 46: Lincoln just so you know smacking someone upside the head for teasing you does NOT make you thin-skin, it instead means your putting that person in his/her place. Don't believe me? Then what about Lanolin Sheep smacking Roy Rooster around for annoying her too much, Pumbaa to the Hyenas for calling him to pig instead of Mr. Pig, Sandy to both Spongebob and Patrick for calling Texas dumb and Patrick to Spongebob for being called Tubby.**

Lincoln: Thanks for the information but why you tell me that?

**Number 47: Lori what would you do if Craig and Steve Smith were in your room and when you tell them to get out they refuse with Craig giving you the bird and Steve going bananas?**

Lori: Giving me the bird? Going bananas? What do you mean?

Author: Explain next time, please!

**Number 48: Lori remember when I ask you on how you would react if you saw Clayton and Nergal jr shape into you? Well, there are doing that now, shapeliest into rather sexy versions of you and posing in front of Clyde and Carl.**

Lori looks to see Clayton and Nergal Jr. shopping into her form but sexier and posing in front of Clyde and Carl. While Carl was drooling, Clyde was weirded out.

Clyde (Looks to the camera): For your information, I don't have a crush on Lori anymore. Don't ask me how, please. That's why I'm not drooling.

Lori: HEY!

Lori starts beating up Clayton and Nergal Jr. In the end, they run away by them turning into cheetahs.

**Number 49: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne try to pin the other one down.**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne start fighting each other to pine the other down. In the end, the Latina finally pinned him down.

Ronnie Anne: I did it!

Lincoln: Dang it!

**Number 50: Lynn has a farting contest with Pumbaa, Owen and MacArthur and the loudest and stanchest fart wins**

Author: NO! I won't turn this stage into a place of bad smell!

Lynn Jr. (Whispering): Aww...

* * *

Fernando: And... We ended!

Lori: Fiu... Many things happened.

Author: I agree.

Leni: Anyways, thanks for watching this episode!

Sandra: See you soon!

The Louds, Sandra and Fernando brace themselves to what might happen. After some seconds, nothing happens.

Fernando: Nothing... Happened?

Lincoln: To be fair, there were some episodes of this show that nothing happens in the end.

Sandra: I guess... Goodbye!

The episode ends with the audience cheering, clapping and waving the flags.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

Everyone starts leaving the studios to go home. However, I walk in the middle to call someone.

Author: Sid, could you come with me? I need to talk about something.

Sid: Uh... Sure.

At that, she follows me to my office. When we got in, I closed the door and sat at the chair of my desk.

Sid: Soo... What do you need?

Author: Simply, I wanted to talk with you about... An interesting question that I had to remove due to keeping secrets.

Sid (Confused): Okay...? And why you are daying this to me?

Author: See by yourself. (Takes a note) I copied this while I was seeing the questions for this episode.

I give that note to Sid to read what it says.

**Sid: Are you in love with Ronnie Anne?**

This made Sid get shocked and blushes.

Sid: God... A reader really asked this?

Author: I wouldn't lie to you about it. I know your secret about having a crush on each other and wanting to wait to see if the feelings are true. I made you a favor. And I feel that people will theorize this secret.

Sid didn't know what to say. Nothing that he said was a lie. To resume, Sid and Ronnie Anne revealed that they had a feeling for each other at Season 1's Christmas Special but due to being 11 years old, where having that is too sudden, they decided to wait to test out to see if they are true. By far, besides the Author, only two other people knew about this: Lincoln and Stella, since they were kinda concerned about what happened to Ronnie Anne at that special episode.

Sid: Thanks for contributing to keeping the secret, Author.

Author: You're welcome. And since we are in this subject... Can I ask how it's going that "test"?

Sid: Well... By far, it's going slowly but normal. I mean... We kinda feel strange when we go away but nothing special.

Author: Good. Somebody else knows? Besides Lincoln and Stella?

Sid: Yes... There is a person that knows...

But before she could tell who the person is, the scene fades out.

* * *

We change the scenes to Lisa and Lily's room, where she is making a potion. It took some minutes to do it until she finally finished and took the bottle. Zooming out, we see that Luan is with her.

Lisa: Here it is, Luan! The potion to give you cartoonish abilities permanently. Even though I'm surprised at the fact our parents allowed, I hope you don't regret.

Luan (Takes the bottle): I won't Lisa. Trust me.

The comedian drinks the potion. It made her glow many times until it stopped.

Luan: Let's test it out!

Luan runs against the wall of the hall to hit herself against it. When she did, she got glued against it like she was a sticker.

Luan: It worked!

Lisa: Good. Have fun, sister unit.

The prodigy closes the door and locks it to nobody enters inside. Then, she got back to her desk and takes some blueprints.

Lisa: Time to build a Universal Portal. Then... The first universe I will try to find...It is a gender-bent one.

* * *

**(A: I felt that it looked like that the kids didn't go to school soo I added that Pre Episode Scene.)**

**(B: I also fet that looked that the Sidnie ship died down soo I thought about this. It helped at the fact that the reader Ronniecoln 88 asked that question. Thanks!)**

**(C: Luan now has the cartoonish powers forever. You can ask her about that too)**

**(D: Looks like Lisa is trying to create a machine to get in other universes. This will be interesting.)**


	30. Season 2 Episode 7

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21. They are updated due to the show Casagrandes finally premiered in my country.)**

**(C: There is a new poll on my profile. Go check it out and vote. If you are using your smartphone, on a browser, first click on "Desktop Mode" before going to my profile.)**

* * *

We see Lisa hiding in a bathroom cabinet. She is covering herself with her arms, sitting with her knees on her chest above the toilet and trying to not make noises.

Lisa (Whispering to herself): Why they always get mad? I was asked to do it and I couldn't disappoint!

And that, some of you could tell why she is hiding. If you didn't I will tell. Yes: She swapped again the brains of people. She finally fixed her brain swapping machine and, to ensure it doesn't get destroyed again, she bought more resistant materials.

When Lisa thought that she would hide there successfully until everything calms down, the cabinet's door is knocked. She ignored it to avoid it being caught but no use since it was somehow opened.

Voice: There you are!

Looking to where the voice was heard, we see a 16 years old brown-haired girl wearing a light-purple t-shirt, a purple sweater with a white skull, a light-purple skirt, and high purple boots. At that, we recognize her as Luna.

Luna: I finally caught you! I can't believe you continued to do that switch thing! Now between me and Luna!

Lisa: The reader asked to do that between you and her, Lincoln! Not my fault!

Now we know who got their brains switched: Luna and Lincoln. And god... In the case of the white-haired boy in the rocker girl's body, being switched three times makes him lose the nerves.

He takes Lisa out of the bathroom to get with the rest of the Loud Sisters, that were mad at her.

Luna in Lincoln's body: Lisa, this is turning stupid! We don't like you to accept people's requests for changing brains. At the first one, we decided to forgive after you swap the brains back but now... Will take DAYS to trust you again!

Lori: This is true! Then who you will swap next? Lola and Lucy?

Lynn Jr.: Me and Luan?

Leni: Or even one of our friends?

Lisa: I can't avoid accepting those requests! And what is the big deal?

Luan: You did this other 3 times and you still didn't get it?

Voice: Woah woah woah! What is happening here?!?

Everybody looks to where the voice came from to see me, Fernando and Sandra.

Fernando: Why you are arguing too loud? (No pun intended)

Sandra: Yeah! Isso vai ficar fora de controlo! (This will get out of control!)

Lola: A: For the millionth time, we still don't understand Portuguese. B: Lisa changed their brains again.

Author, Fernando, and Sandra (Surprised): Espera, o quê? (Wait, what?)

Lola: Again... We don't understand Portuguese yet.

Author: This time was with who?

Everybody pointed their fingers to Luna and Lincoln to indicate that they were the ones that the brains were switched.

Lincoln in Luna's Body: Lisa ran away when we found out to the bathroom of here. I guess she predicted and got dressed up and eaten before we discover to escape from us.

Fernando: This is the fourth time but the first of the season.

Author: And I hope you have a way to reverse it during this next episode. In the past, there was no problem but now some questions will not be adequate for these swaps.

Luna in Lincoln's Body: Uh oh!

Lisa: You can't just put those questions to the next episode?

Author: I would but I think that doing that will have no enough questions for this episode.

Louds (Except Lisa): Dang it!

Lisa: Shoot! Sorry, JMbuilder but I was asked.

Author (Sighs): It's okay... We can always find a solution.

Lisa: Thanks. At least you forgive me.

Lincoln in Luna's Body (Sighs): Unfortunately. But what is the plan for this?

Sandra: How about you reverse the swap each time there is a question of that type?

Fernando: I hate to deny that suggestion, sis. But I think that would be exhausting to swap ALL the time.

Sandra: But if we group a certain number of questions? It would limit the number of times that would get tired of swapping.

Everybody else thought about Sandra's suggestion for a moment. In the end...

Author: Who votes for her idea? Because I do!

Everyone else (Rising their hand to the air, except Lisa): We do too!

Author: Then I have nothing more to say besides making Lisa agree with this.

Lisa (Rolls her eyes): Alright... I will just get the swapping gun from home.

Lisa uses the portable teleportation machine to get the gun from home.

Author: While she gets the swapping gun, we need to get to the stage: The episode will be broadcasted in no time.

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 7**

* * *

Claps and cheers are heard from the audience as we see the Louds, except Lisa, Fernando, and Sandra, sitting at the couch and on chairs.

Louds, Fernando and Sandra: HEY GUYS!

Lucy: Welcome back to a new episode of Loud Question.

Luan: You might be asking where is Lisa. Well... Remember when she swapped brains in the first season? It happened again. This time, it was with Luna and Lincoln.

Luna: Lisa is getting the swapper gun from home. Why you may ask?

Sandra: I will answer: I suggested that when there are questions where the swapping doesn't work, we change them back for some time.

Lori: Want to know something? Being a suggestion even makes us look dumb.

Everybody looks at her with a weird face as Lisa gets back with the swapping gun.

Fernando: Can we... Move on?

Lincoln: Of course.

* * *

**Number 1: Lincoln, with Luna and her bandmates: Sing LA Devotee. (by Brendon Urie)**

Luna: Oh... Shoot!

Lincoln: What? We can change back for a moment!

Luna: It's not that, dude! They can't be here to sing with us.

Lincoln: Why not?

Luna: I will tell later to you, dude.

**Number 2: React to the song: Lower your expectation (by Bo Burnham). This might turn into a try not to laugh so go ahead.**

The Louds listen to this song. In the end, they got confused.

Luna: The song is nice but...

Luan: Why this would be a "Try to Not Laugh?"

Lisa: I think that this humor is not for us. Even for you, Luan.

**Number 3: Lincoln, say ZA WARUDO! (Translate: The World.)**

Lincoln: ZA WARUDO!

Suddenly, time stops. At that, he gets a funny idea and decides to take a bucket, exit from the building, fill the bucket with water from a near lake and come back. Finally, he sticks it to Lynn Jr.'s head and gets away by some steps.

When the time resumed, Lynn gets wet with the water that falls from the bucket.

Lynn Jr. (Wet and mad): HEY! (Takes out the bucket from her head) How did I get wet like this?!?

Laughs from the audience are heard at this. Lincoln tries to contain his laughter to avoid raising suspicions.

**Number 4: Hey Lisa can you replicate the incident that made the Flash! Except with less damage and danger?**

Lisa: I don't think soo just in this episode. I will take months to replicate.

**Number 5: Finally, Complete the sentence: You shall never deny a guest...**

Leni: After you have invited him/her home?

Luan: When he/she wants to make a joke on you?

Lana: If he/she wants to play mud with you?

This time, Lola facepalmed at what her twin said.

Lisa shoots Lincoln and Luna with the swapping gun temporarily.

**Number 6: Hey Lincoln since you get shrink so much can you shrink two random sisters, and cuddle with them? Now put them in your back pockets.**

Lincoln: I will shrink and cuddle but NO WAY I will put them in my back pockets. Or there will be more questions of people asking to put me in the ones of other people.

Lincoln takes the shrink gun and decides to close his eyes to shot randomly. He shoots and opens the eyes to see that he shrunk... Lucy? Well... That's surprising.

Lucy (Sighs): This is strange.

Lincoln: Who did I shoot more? The rest my sisters are here in the normal height.

Voice: Hey! Put me back to normal! Bolas! (Dang it!)

Lincoln looks down to see that he shrunk accidentally shoot Fernando.

Sandra: Fernando! (Looks to Lincoln with a serious face) What are you waiting for? Put him back to normal!

Lincoln: Okay! Calm down, Sandra!

The white-haired boy shoots again Fernando to put him back to normal. Then, he closes his eyes again to shot randomly. When he opens, he sees that he shoot Lori.

Lori: From 9 sisters remaining, I was the chosen one. Seriously?

Lincoln: Let's do the rest.

Lincoln takes Lori and Lucy and cuddles with them. While Lucy slightly blushed, Lori was surprised.

Lori: Okay... This is nice.

Lincoln puts them back to normal. However, Lucy was frozen and the blush didn't go away.

Lincoln (Confused): Uh... Lucy? Are you okay?

The gothic Loud didn't answer. She just laid down on the couch to think about it.

Author: There are two more questions but... Let's just put it to later, when Lucy recovers.

Lisa switches Lincoln's and Luna's brains again.

**Number 7: Sonic: alright Lincoln here's a bag of rings, it can teleport you anywhere**

Lincoln (Takes the bag): Thanks Sonic.

Lincoln uses a ring and teleports to somewhere he thought. He came back with a game with him.

Lisa (Examine the game): Interesting... A Tavil. Let me guess: You bought it from Greece.

Lincoln: Yup.

Lisa: Why Greece?

Lincoln: I don't know. I just thought about a random country.

**Number 8: Mario: and here are some bag of pipes, in case you lost the rings (the pipes functions the same like the rings)**

The pipes fall above Lincoln, making him stuck under all of them, making everyone gasp. And god... The Mario Pipes are big.

Mario: Uh oh... Need to go to Odyssey!

He runs away as Lincoln gets out of the pile of pipes. Lily decides to have fun and uses a pipe to get out of another.

**Number 9: To Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, what do you think if there's a Super Mario Bros movie except for this time both Mario and Luigi are fully CGI animated instead of living actions**

Lincoln: I think that would be better.

Ronnie Anne: Agree 200%!

Lucy finally recovers from it and sits on the couch.

Author: Are you okay, Lucy? You were frozen.

Lucy: Yes, I am... I just... Well...

Lincoln: Don't worry. Don't need to explain.

**Number 10: Can you all sing Bohemian Rhapsody**

_Everybody:_

_Mama just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama, ooh_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on_

_As if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, ooh_

_I don't want to die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

**Number 11: Hi Lynn, I know you are sad that you do not have a partner after single out, but happiness is not necessarily having a boyfriend, you are in yourself with the family that loves you and your friends, and you were not the only one that happened, Clyde, something similar happened so Clyde help give her a fraternal hug and spend quality time with her and you without my favorites and deserve the happiness you two are good friends**

Lynn Jr.: Alright. Thanks for the-

She didn't finish since Clyde hugged her. Lynn smiled and hugged back.

**Number 12: Luna, you familiar with a band called Guns N' Roses? And if so, are you aware of the Megaman X mavericks named after them?**

Luna: Yes, I'm familiar. I like some of the songs. And no: I wasn't aware of that!

Author: Let's get those questions I decided to delay.

**Number 13: Now for the two random sisters. What were your thoughts on being shrunk, and what were your thoughts when Lincoln put you in his back pockets?**

Lincoln: I will repeat: I wouldn't put them in my back pockets.

Lucy: You already know my answer.

Lori: Surprised and shocked at the same time.

Lisa swaps back the brains of Luna and Lincoln.

**Number 14: Now just for laughs can the two sisters that were shrunk, shrink Lincoln and cuddle with him?**

Tries of containing laughter are heard at this as Lincoln facepalms.

Lincoln: For god's shake!

Lori and Lucy shrink him and cuddle with him. At least, the white-haired boy liked the cuddling.

After Lincoln comes back to normal, Lisa swaps his brain with Luna another time.

**Number 15: Lucy what would you do if someone finds out about your Pony secret and used it to blackmail you into doing humiliating tasks like what Mr. Burns did to Homer with the infamous Panda moment or Scott to Mike in the First Merge episode of Revenge and warns you not to fail or else your secret goes on the internet?**

Lucy: I don't know and I hope it doesn't happen. Also a warning. (Glares at the camera while showing her angry eyes) DON'T you ever try to do that with me! I swear to god!

**Number 16: Lynn I met Fee from Harvey Beaks.**

Voice: WA-HOO!

It is seen Fee from that show, that deserved more recognization, jumping to the stage.

Lynn Jr.: Hey!

Fee: Hello! My name is Fee.

Lynn Jr.: Mine is Lynn. What were you doing?

Fee: Jumping around here. And well... It was fun. I even used some useless ropes to balance around.

I see that those same cables were of useful sound equipment.

Author: HEY! You aren't allowed to do that!

Fee: I don't listen to anyone's rules. I just follow my heart! (She looks to Lynn) Nice to meet you Lynn, but I need to go away before I'm kicked out for following my heart!

Author (As Fee runs away): THE REAL REASON IS- You know what? Forget. Since I liked the cartoon and I know how she is, I will not complain.

**Number 17: Louds what do you think of the Bully and Rich Jerk being your friend or frenemy? For the Bully friend Nelson, Binky Barnes, Duncan, Big G, Harold and Tina Rex, Jamie and Buford and the Rich Jerk Muffy Crosswire, Sneech, Veronica Reggie, Stingy.**

Lincoln: I think it depends very much.

**Number 18: Darcy, I want you to go to the Loud family home, ask Lisa for a play date in her lab, wearing a gas mask. Think you can do it?**

Darcy: Maybe.

**Number 19: Lynn do you think you can take down an Alaskan Bull worm with just your bare Hands?**

Lynn Jr.: What is that?

Luna research it on Lincoln's phone since she's in his body, about it and shows a picture of the Alaskan Bull worm. When the Loud athlete saw it, she got pale and fainted.

Luna: And here is the answer.

**Number 20: Hey Sam do you have a sibling? If yes, is your sibling older or younger than you**

Sam: I will answer this by questions: What is the most common in all fandom?

Author: Simon?

Sam: And is younger or older?

Author: Younger.

Sam: There is the answer.

Lincoln: Wait... In what grade he is?

Sam: Yeah... That is probably the only thing different: He's actually in 4th Grade.

**Number 21: So Lincoln, if you met Clyde when you're still around 5 years old, then when did you meet Rusty, Liam, Zach, and Jordan?**

Lincoln: There are the answers: Rusty and Liam by 7 years old, Zach at 8 years old and Jordan at 6 years old.

**Number 22: Lincoln have you ever responded to anything Clyde says with a slap to the face and saying" Shut Up Clyde."?**

Lincoln: What? NO! Why I would?

**Number 23: Hey wait a minute! I did not say any of that! Guys, I'm the REAL Ochaco Uraraka! That person is an imposter!**

Lynn Jr.: Wait, what?

Author: It's hard to know since you can add the same names when you are the guest.

**Number 24: Lana, I have a mission for you. The next time Lindsey defeats Lola in a beauty pageant, I want you to throw a raw crab at her as soon as she is declared the winner. Are you up to the task?**

Lana (Grinning): Good idea. I'm in.

**Number 25: Rita, What do you think of this old 80's sitcom: The Golden Girls?**

Rita: Entertaining.

**Number 26: Lisa, A General Atomics Mister Handy Unit was sent to you. All you have to do is just set him up as he is already built but could you save it for the end of the episode?**

Lisa thinks about it for some time. In the end...

Lisa: Sure, why not?

**Number 27: Lincoln, Ever watch the Indiana Jones movies?**

Lincoln: Just the Raiders of the Lost Ark and it's a great one!

**Number 28: Lana, With Lisa's help, can you create the T-51b Power Armor from Fallout?**

Lana and Lisa are with protection as they use a blowtorch on the Power Armor. When they finished...

Lana (Taking out the protection): Done. Test it out?

Lisa (Taking out the protection too): I think this is completely finished soo... Yes.

Lana tries to get in to activate but when she put a foot inside, the Armor exploded, making everyone gasp. When the dark smoke disappeared, we see Lisa and Lana all black.

Lisa: There were... Some... Bugs...

Lana: Also a mental note for the readers: Probably, most of the Fallout tech, Plus us, equals bugs and destruction.

**Number 29: And Lynn, Have you ever eat the hottest pepper in existence?**

Lynn Jr.: Not yet!

Rest of the Louds: And don't you even think about sending one!

Sandra: Don't give the readers some ideas.

Fernando: Yeah! Like the one of "Spice Game", of the Teen Titans G-

Fernando slaps his mouth with his two hands, tapping it, for giving another idea to the readers. At the same time, Sandra glared at her brother.

Author: You had to give another idea, huh?

**Number 30: Luna, Do you like Slayer and if so do you have a favorite song from them**

Luna: I don't like it much dude.

**Number 31: WARNING! OFFENSIVE QUESTION!**

Sandra: This one is for Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr.: What it is?

**Look at me. I'm Lynn Loud Jr. and I love sniffing butts for a living!**

Laughs are heard from the audience as Lynn gets mad.

Lynn Jr. (Mocking): Oh look! I'm Mikedude Rocker10! And I love being stupid!

Author: It's a bad idea to mock any reader. You will make him hate you.

**Number 32: Lisa, I think you're adorable.**

Lisa: Aw... Thanks!

**Number 33: To all Loud siblings. I want you to do what Lana does sometimes and sleep in your rubber boots and pajamas for the entire night. When you wake up, tell me how it felt.**

Loud Siblings (Except Lana): Pass!

Lana: Come on. Why?

Lincoln: Sleeping with boots? You might not feel but I think it would be uncomfortable.

Lori: Agree. Especially when the foot is in one of our legs.

**Number 34: Lincoln and Clyde, here's a tip. During a zombie outbreak, what you guys need to watch out for more is people who tend to lose their sanity when that kinda stuff happens. (my money's on Lynn for going insane first)**

Lincoln: Agree with that.

Clyde: Going insane will just kill even healthy people.

Lincoln (Whispering): I'll bet on Lori going insane first.

Clyde (Whispering): As for me, it might be Lola.

**Number 35: excellent work on this chapter and Lynn Jr. and Ronnie I'm sorry you guys had to go through with that again but Lynn just so you know that reader just used the family guy scene where tells Brian why he hates him and just altered it a bit, also Ronnie I get your tired of it but what exactly do you guys have planned if they do become a couple during the time skip or by the time of the Lobby wedding?**

Author: Thanks. But I will answer by Ronnie Anne's name: This QA is an AU. Soo, not everything here will be equal on the show and doesn't need to follow with what the show declares. As for the apology...

Ronnie Anne: No need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault.

Lynn Jr.: Oh... Really? Thanks for the information.

**Number 36: Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, and Bobby sing Windows Down by Big Time Rush. Lisa invented a voice modifier where each of you will sing like the members of that band, Lincoln as Kendall, Clyde as Logan, Chandler as James and Bobby as Carlos (Carlos Pena-Vega is the voice for Bobby in the show).**

Author: Big Time Rush? I loved the show! And the songs are good.

_Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, and Bobby:_

_Throw it up! woohoo!_

_Woo hoo! Woo hoo!_

_Yeah, yeah woo hoo! yeah, yeah_

_Bobby:_

_You're pretty baby, but you know that_

_Wish I could bring ya_

_Across the map, yeah_

_Lincoln:_

_I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight_

_I don't really care if it's wrong or right_

_Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight_

_Anything you want I can get that girl_

_If you're with that girl_

_Clyde:_

_Everybody knows that I want ya_

_If you want me, baby show me_

_Roll the windows down let your hair flow_

_Let it all go tonight_

_Party people!_

_Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, and Bobby:_

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woohoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, (Woohoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah_

_Chandler:_

_You drive me crazy, but you know that_

_Feel the breeze girl, let's take a lap(Yeah)_

_I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight_

_I don't really care if it's wrong or right_

_Lincoln:_

_Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight_

_Bobby:_

_Anything you want I can get that girl_

_Clyde:_

_If you're with that girl_

_Everybody knows that I want ya_

_Chandler_

_If you want me, baby show me_

_Roll the windows down let you hair flow_

_Lincoln, Clyde, Bobby, and Chandler:_

_Let it all go tonight_

_Party people!_

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woohoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, (Woohoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah_

_It's on tonight_

_It's on tonight_

_It's on, tonight_

**Number 37: Lisa, it has come to my attention that you put together a universal portal to see other universes or bring alternate versions of yourselves from said realities? Here is an interesting one. How about a universe where Lincoln and Luna are Fraternal Twins making the man with a plan 15 years old like Luna? In that universe, Lincoln and Luna, of course, have a close bond and he has a reputation being the big brother of Royal Woods meaning a lot of the younger kids look up to him while a few of the younger and older girls swoon over him with how mature but laid back he can be. (Just thought up that universe BTW.)**

Lisa (Shocked): What?!? How did you know? (Looks to everybody else) Does somebody know?

Everybody else shooks their heads to say no.

Lisa (Sighs): Let's answer anyways: Kinda the first and kinda the second. Also, that universe looks interesting. You agree, Lincoln and Luna?

Lincoln (Thinking a little): I like it too.

Luna: Same, dude. I mean... Fraternal Twins? Original!

**Number 38: Of course in that dimension, there will be a big conflict with it being Sam falls in love with not only Luna but Lincoln as well?**

Lincoln and Luna get shocked.

Lincoln: Forget what I said.

Luna: Agree. We may have many fights between siblings but one, for this reason, would be the worst.

**Number 39: Hey Leni, turn into your large and lovely form and do a belly flop in a pool.**

Everybody is outside, near to a pool. The audience is in benches improvised and there are cameras pointing to Leni, that changed to the large and lovely form.

Leni: In 3... 2... 1... GO!

Leni jumps to the pool by doing a belly flop. When she did it, she splashed ALL the water inside against the audience and... The cameras, that stopped working, showing a screen saying "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. STAND BY!".

One or two minutes later, the cameras are working again and we see that the pool has no water anymore and it's just Leni inside, that came back to normal.

Lisa: This... Was predictable.

Leni (Yelling to they listen): Guys? Why the pool has no water?

Everybody else facepalms at this as everybody comes back to in to continue the show.

Leni (Still inside of the pool without water): Uh... Guys? You are still there?

I decide to teleport her to inside as the next question appears.

**Number 40: LOUD'S! QUAGMIRE FROM FAMILY GUY IS TRYING HIT ON LENI! LYNN SR. AND LINCOLN, SHOW THAT CREEP THE WRATH OF A PROTECTIVE FATHER AND BROTHER!**

Lynn Sr. and Lincoln: WHAT?!?

They look to see Quagmire trying to conquer her.

Quagmire: Hey... You look nice. Want to-?

Leni: Ew! No! Whatever it is, I won't!

Lincoln: DON'T TRY TO DO THAT TO MY SISTER!

Lynn Sr.: YOU WON'T TOUCH A FINGER ON ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS!

Quagmire (Sweating): Uh oh...

Lincoln and Lynn Sr. beat up Quagmire for "hitting" Leni.

**Number 41: Time to hear a cheesy pickup line... ahem... Baby, if you were a parking ticket, you'd have FINE written all over.**

Everyone is silent for some seconds. Then, they start booing at this try of pick up line.

Lori: That one is terrible!

Lola: Even an Amateur would find a better line!

Luna: Sorry dude but it's the truth.

**Number 42: Leni, I am just going to say it. You are so sweet and adorable that I just want to hug you and shower your face with kisses. Since I can't do that, Your mom Rita and Lincoln will make a good substitute, heck the rest of your family can join in on it if they want? Just try not to get too choked up from how much your family and friends love you okay?**

Leni: Oh... Thanks.

Lincoln: NOW!

Leni's family decides to hug her and kiss all over. When they broke the hug, they see Leni fainting with kisses mark on her with a big smile.

Lincoln: I guess she loved more than ever.

**Number 43: Luan, do you think you'll ever pull an April Fool's day prank involving tricking the family into believing you're pregnant?**

Luan: No. That type of prank might look good on paper but mean and has a huge risk of failing.

**Number 44: Lincoln, I challenge you to beat Sega's Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine on your preferred difficulty. Regardless of success or failure, a trio of Roggenrola with maximum affection and stats will show up: one each for you, Lynn Jr., and Lana; they'll help stop any unfortunate end-of-episode shenanigans. I have two tips for you: 1, the objective of the game is to top out the opponent's board by creating combos and chains of four "beans" of the same color; and 2, the opponents in stages 12 and 13 (the final stage) have one MAJOR weakness: they're a bit careless when it comes to stacking their third column, so use this to your advantage. The "boards" are six columns wide and thirteen rows tall.**

Lincoln decides to play the proposed game. However, he ended up losing at stage 12.

Lincoln: Dang it! At least, we will still have something, even though I lost.

A trio of Roggenrolas appeared and each one jumped to Lincoln's, Lynn Jr.'s and Lana's arms.

Lynn Jr.: Nice Pokémons.

Lana: I agree! Do we need to call some names to them?

Lincoln: I don't think that would be necessary.

Lynn Jr.: But I will: His name will be Earthquak!

Lana: Mine will be Gravina since Gravity is an egg move the Pokemon has.

Lincoln: Okay... Why not? Mine will be Sanstor. A mix between "Sand" and "Storm".

**Number 45: Would any of you like it if you were invisible?**

Everybody shooks their head, except Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr.: Why not? It would be fun!

Lori: We have our reasons. And sometimes, we don't need to explain.

**Number 46: Fernando, if you don't mind saying, what annual show that got canceled did you wanna watch?**

Fernando: Now's my time to complain: How the reader knows?

Everybody shrugs at this.

Fernando (Sighs): Anyways, it was a music contest called SongVision. It was canceled due to critical technical difficulties.

Author: For your information, it's a parody of Eurovision. And the reason for the show being canceled this year is different since the virus we are all trying to escape is not canon in any of my universes. Sigh... I wish that I can bring you here, to be safe.

**Number 47: Now your Luan and mine both have superpowers.**

Luan: What Luan? Who is the reader? (Takes the paper from Sandra and reads the name) Oh, wait! It's the reader of the crossover! How much I liked meeting the Y universe. At that, I agree.

Author: Go to Episode 2 of Season 2, if you didn't read it.

**Number 48: I look forward to seeing the opposite gender characters in the next episode (if that's what's happening). That should be fun.**

Lisa: Seriously... How people discover this?

Author: The opposite gender won't appear in the next episode. I don't know when but it will be soon.

**Number 49: Luan, can you secretly put glue in the boots of Luna and Sam?**

Luan: Sure!

Luan lays on the ground and crawls like a worm to Luna's and Sam's feet. She put the glue on the boots, which is Luna's case, is Lincoln's shoes, they are wearing and joins them to each other. Luna and Sam decide to go in different directions after talking about something but they end up falling on the ground.

Sam: Ouch... Why our feet are glued...

Luna: I don't know... (Hears some laughter) LUAN!

Luan runs to them fast just to mock like the Road Runner.

Luan: BEEP BEEP!

The comedian runs fast like a cheetah. At that, Luna and Sam divide to be the Coyote and hold signs saying "For God's Shake".

**Number 50: Lynn, if you're still wearing Lincoln's Season 1 outfit, can you play soccer and basketball and compare his shoes to your cleats both in performance and comfort?**

Lynn Jr.: I already did. And I guarantee that the clothes and the shoes are on average performance but high comfort.

* * *

Sandra: And... It's closed!

Lincoln: Fiu... Now... LISA! Change back the bodies!

Lisa swaps the brains back, making them whistle of relief.

Luna: Finally...

Fernando: Anyways, thanks for seeing this episode! See you next time!

Lisa finally set up the General Atomics Mister Handy Unit she received. When she activated, the machine started to work bad since the arms started to attack everyone due to a major bug, making everyone run away.

Lisa: God! Why the reader sent me the model without the only major hardware update?!?

Lincoln: Sanstor!

Lynn Jr.: Earthquak!

Lana: Gravina!

Lincoln, Lynn Jr., and Lana: ATTACK!

The episode ends with the Roggenrolas attacking the General Atomics Mister Handy Unit.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

Lincoln, Lana and Lynn Jr. are training their Roggenrolas in the backyard. Then, Luna appears to take some material. It was noted by Lana.

Lana: Hey Luna. Why the material?

Lincoln (As Sandstor trains): Yeah! What are you doing?

Luna: Remember when the school was deciding what club they will cut out due to the economical issues?

Lynn Jr.: Yeah?

Luna: Well... We protested and we end up damaging and the director threatens to cut all the clubs. At that, we will do a fundraising campaign. Leni and Luan are waiting for me to get the material.

Lincoln: Ah ok... Good luck!

Luna: Thanks, Linc! Bye!

Luna leaves as the three kids train more the pokemon.

Lincoln: You know one thing?

Lana and Lynn Jr.: Yeah?

Lincoln: You are interested in... Competition. We can battle with each other.

Lana and Lynn Jr. grin at each other at this.

Lana and Lynn Jr.: It's on.

* * *

**(The Post Episode Scenes references the episode "Deep Cuts", due to, in my universe, happening right now. Since I found it when I was seeing what episodes I was missing, I got interested in this episode.)**


	31. Season 2 Ep8

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

**(C: Go check the poll in my profile to vote. If you are using your smartphone, on a browser, first click on "Desktop Mode" before going to my profile. The poll will close when I publish the Mid-Season Recap)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Since before April, the Louds didn't get any news about a new episode of Loud Question show soo, more than working on writing scripts and play roles in series, they didn't do anything more in Build Studios.

During all of that time, more than school, friends and, in case of the three of the 9 Loud kids that still live in the Loud House, dates with their partners, they were doing their own things. Especially Lincoln, Lynn Jr., and Lana.

Since they got their Roggenrolas, they were training them very much, especially during the Easter Vacation, between 31 March and 15 April. Their pokemons end up being stronger than ever and even competed against each other.

Right now, everyone was at Build Studios because I FINALLY asked them to come over for a new episode after a hiatus. However, the episode didn't start yet as Lincoln, Lynn, and Lana were showing to everyone a battle between their Roggenrolas. And, I don't know if it's the first time, but this was a battle of one-for-all with 3 competitors! But one interesting thing is that the Roggenrolas were almost tired of all attacks and one single hit would finish.

Lana: Come on, Gravina! You can win this!

Lynn Jr.: Forget! Earthquak is stronger!

Lincoln: You meant the one that lost most of the battles against me and Lana? Come on! Admit that Sandstor is stronger than you!

Lynn Jr.: NEVER!

Lana: I agree! And Gravina is the strongest!

Lola (Inpatient): Come on! Hurry!

Lucy: Since when you started liking pokemon?

Lola: Since I saw that Lynn is losing in most of the battle. And one question: Since when you stopped popping out, scaring us?

Lucy: Since when you stopped wearing your dress ALL the time?

Lola (Raising her left eyebrow): If your intention was to make me say "Touché", then that plan doesn't work in that way.

Lucy: Then why you said "Touché"?

Lola (Realizing it): Dang it!

Luan: Okay! Who will bet in who?

So here's who bet who:

Lincoln and Sandstor: Lori, Luna, Lily, Clyde, Stella, Liam and Ronnie Anne.

Oh... Lincoln has trustful friends, girlfriend, and sisters, huh?

Lynn Jr. and Earthquak: Lisa, Rusty and Lynn Sr.

Wait... I understand Rusty but why Lisa and her dad would bet her?

Lana and Gravina: Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Sid, Rita, and Zach

Look at this! Nobody thinks that Lynn Jr. will win this! Let's see! Bring popcorn!

Lincoln: My turn! Sandstor! Rock Blast!

Sandstor does what he was asked for against Gravina and Earthquak. However, they weren't hit for some reason and the Rock Blast move hit against the ceiling and almost cut Lola's hair if she didn't get down.

Lola: Hey! If I need a new haircut, IT SHALL BE WITHOUT TRYING TO KILL ME!

Lincoln: Sorry!

Lana: Whatever! Your pokemon has no precision in blasting even with training! But mine has! (Looks to Gravina) Gravina! Rock Blast!

At this, Gravina sends Rock Blast to the two other pokemons. In the case of Sandstor, he was hit, making him defeated.

Lincoln: NO!

As for Earthquak, the Rock Blast failed on reaching near it and almost hit Rusty and Ronnie Anne. Fortunately, they jumped out of the way at the right time. When Rusty ended up falling to the ground, Ronnie Anne got caught by Sid. It also made the two girls blush.

Meanwhile, Lynn Jr. shook her head for not believing in this.

Lynn Jr.: Of course there's no precision: The roggenrolas has only one eye! At that... (Looks to Earthquak) Earthquak! Earthquake!

Luan: What a coincidence!

At this, Earthquak makes the ground tremble, making Gravina get hit, defeating the pokemon.

Lana: HOW?!?

Luan: The winner is... Lynn Jr. and Earthquak!

Lynn Jr.: YES! Hige-Five! (She shows her hand to Earthquak until realizes something, making her put the hand down) Oh right... I forgot!

Luan: In this... Lisa! Dad! Rusty! Divide the money between you three!

Author (Off-screen): Guys! The episode will start!

At this, everyone decides to walk out to the studio where Loud Question's episodes are made.

Lori: Okay, I literally forgot to ask one thing: Do you know where Fernandoh and Sandra are?

Luna: No clue, dude. We didn't saw them all morning.

Lisa: And did some of you asked the Author? He knew where they were before.

Lincoln: And he does. He just refuses to tell any detail.

Lana: Maybe it's an important issue to take care of like last time.

Lisa: Good theory.

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 8**

* * *

Claps are heard as we see the Louds sitting at the couch and on chairs.

Louds: HI GUYS!

Lisa: Welcome to another episode of this show called Loud Question!

Lincoln: It's been a long time that we didn't have any new episodes from this show. But now... We have one.

Luna: Also, sorry but we don't know where the hosts are. We didn't see them all morning.

Lucy: Anyways, let's start answering the que-

Before Lucy could finish, some men dressing as soldiers and holding guns run to the stage suddenly, scaring the audience and the Louds.

Lori: What the literal what?!?

Lola: What is happening?

Then, the soldiers pointed the guns to the ceiling.

Lynn Jr.: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?

Someone on the audience: DON'T KILL US!

Another person in the Audience: WHY THEY ARE HERE ANYWAYS?!?

BAM!*

Everybody braced themselves when the soldiers shot once to the ceiling. When they decided to look, instead of a ceiling with black holes, they see flowers flying on the air. And they aren't just flowers: They are carnations!

Lincoln: Carnations?

Lily: Vhy these flovers are on the air?

The soldiers decided to shoot more carnations to the air, making the audience and the Louds confused. However, I saw, no many, but I saw some Portuguese in the audience that knew what this meant. Suddenly, the soldiers stopped shooting to start marching without getting out of the place.

Lucy: More I see this, more it gets confusing.

Suddenly, two persons get into the stage. By their clothes, it's impossible to recognize because it was a man as a soldier and a woman wearing an old 70's clothes in her country. By their face, we recognize them as Fernando and Sandra! And look: They will sing while the other soldiers march without getting out of the place!

(Translate it if you want to know the meaning)

**_Grândola, Vila Morena, by Zeca Afonso_**

_Fernando and Sandra:_

_Grândola, vila morena_

_Terra da fraternidade_

_O povo é quem mais ordena_

_Dentro de ti, ó cidade_

_Dentro de ti, ó cidade_

_O povo é quem mais ordena_

_Terra da fraternidade_

_Grândola, vila morena_

_Em cada esquina um amigo_

_Em cada rosto igualdade_

_Grândola, vila morena_

_Terra da fraternidade_

_Terra da fraternidade_

_Grândola, vila morena_

_Em cada rosto igualdade_

_O povo é quem mais ordena_

Fernando and Sandra: VIVA!

The soldiers stop marching to shoot more carnations to the air, as the audience claps, even that most didn't understand what happened.

As the soldiers leave the stage, the Louds had blank faces since they didn't understand this too.

Fernando: Hey guys!

Lisa: May I ask a question? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!?

Sandra: Well... How we will explain it? It's our country thing.

Author: I will tell: Simply, today is 25 of April, and on that day, Portugal celebrates the Carnation Revolution that happened in 1974. I could tell you more details but... We don't have time. Got it?

Lola: Yeah... We got it.

Fernando: Good. We didn't want to confuse. More the younger, except Lisa, than the older.

Sandra: Yeah... Author! Change our clothes!

I snap my fingers to change to their normal clothes to do their job.

Lori: Okay... After this celebration that we weren't warned... Let's start answering questions.

Fernando: Alright! (Takes some papers as his sister does the same) Let's do this.

* * *

**Number 1: Stella, are your current sneakers the same design as the ones from Season 1 or are they a different type?**

Author: Okay... I have to say a thing: It's a weird way to start an episode but it appeared first soo I had no choice.

Stella: Different design.

**Number 2: Also, Carrie is going to borrow your body for a food eating spree.**

Stella: WHAT?

She tries to run away from Carrie, that was chasing her but it was no use since the ghost ends up "borrowing" her body. Then, the Sterrie (Stella plus Carrie) ran to find food. At the same time, Stella's boyfriend has to follow her.

Lincoln: Answer the questions while I try to save my Star!

**Number 3: Lisa, is the brain switching machine ready for the next episode?**

Lisa: It was done already in the last episode.

**Number 4: Sam, do you have any new outfits or will you wear the same one for the season?**

Sam: Not yet but I'm planning to change outfits. If you have suggestions, you can tell.

**Number 5: Sid, would you rather juggle flaming knives underwater or watch every Stephen King movie backwards at the same time?**

Sid: This "would you rather" makes no sense but... The second option.

**Number 6: Dinkleberg: hey there Loud House family and Turner family!**

Mr. Turner: DINKLEBERG!

Timmy Turner: sorry about disturbing everyone here, my dad's crazy for Dinkleberg

Luna: No problem!

Lori: At least, he didn't say "LOUDS AND DINKLEBERG".

Mr. Turner: You aren't bad. But in case of Dinkleberg... (Raises his fist) I won't even start...

Timmy (Dragging him to go away): Let's go, dad.

Author (Sigh): I saw the series and I still don't get why Mr. Turner hates Dinkleberg.

Meanwhile, Lincoln came back with Stella, in his arms, that has a seasick face.

Lucy: I know that this is a question with an obvious answer but... Lincoln, she is okay?

Lincoln: No. Carrie ends up getting too far and eaten out of date food accidentally. At this point, she left Stella's body but...

Stella (Seasick): God... I thought she... Wouldn't go... That far YEARS after... That episode when she ... Did the same with Gumb- (Gets up as she puts her hands on the mouth due to going to vomit) Mh!

Fernando decided to give her a bucket. After that, Stella vomited to the inside of it.

Author: Okay... You want me to cure you? My magic got updated.

Sandra (Raising her eyebrow): And that magic won't get any secondary effects?

Author: It was tested all the time. The final version left out just with a slight headache.

Stella (Sighs and still seasick): Okay... Please do- (Feels that she will do it again) Excuse me...

At this, she vomits again to the inside of the bucket. After that, I snap my fingers for her to be okay again. In this, Stella gives the bucket to someone of the crew to put what is inside on the toilet to flush it.

Author: Okay... Since you are ok... Do you want to answer the next question?

Stella (Felling ok again): Sure, why not?

**Number 7: Stella, can you move stuff with your mind?**

Stella (Confused): What? No! Where you got that idea?

**Number 8: Girl Jordan: Fight Stella. The winner gets Lincoln's love.**

Girl Jordan: Uh... Sandra? Can you give me the paper where the question is?

Sandra (Giving it to her): Sure.

After that, Jordan rips off the paper and puts it on the ground to step on it many times with force.

Author: Was that necessary to say that you won't do that?

Girl Jordan: I wanted to ensure everyone got the message. I'm not interested to fight.

**Number 9: Lincoln and Luna with Sam. Sing Into the Unknown by Brendon Urie and Idina Menzel**

_Lincoln, Luna, and Sam:_

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

_(Oh)_

_Lincoln:_

_I can hear you but I won't_

_Some look for trouble while others don't_

_Luna:_

_There are a thousand reasons I should go about my day_

_And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh_

_Luna, Lincoln, and Sam_

_Whoa_

_Sam:_

_You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear_

_And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear_

_Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls_

_I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls_

_Luna, Lincoln, and Sam:_

_I've had my adventure, I don't need something new_

_I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you_

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

_(Oh)_

_(Oh)_

_Lincoln:_

_What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake_

_Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?_

_Luna_

_Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?_

_Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?_

_Luna, Sam, and Lincoln:_

_Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow_

_Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go_

_Into the unknown?_

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

_(Oh)_

_(Oh)_

_Whoa_

_Lincoln:_

_Are you out there?_

_Sam:_

_Do you know me?_

_Luna:_

_Can you feel me?_

_Lincoln, Luna, and Sam:_

_Can you show me?_

_Lincoln:_

_ooh_

_(Ah) ooh_

_Luna:_

_(Ah) ooh_

_(Ah) ooh_

_Sam:_

_(Ah) ooh_

_(Ah) ooh_

_Lincoln:_

_Where are you going? Don't leave me alone_

_Luna:_

_How do I follow you_

_Sam:_

_Into the unknown?_

_Lincoln, Luna, and Sam:_

_Woo!_

**Number 10: Great job on this chapter. I love how you added me into the story**

Author: Thanks, dude!

**Number 11: Okay Lisa, it seems your makeup machine is not working properly. Can you seek out a professional makeup stylist to do what your makeup device couldn't? And be sure to show everyone including Darcy.**

Lisa: Sure. I will just need some ti-

Author: No need! I will call myself one! (Looks to someone of the crew) Could you warn Kylee?

Same Person of the Crew (Leaving): Sure!

Leni (Raising her hand): One question: Who's Kylee?

Author: She's the best of the makeup stylists on Build Studios. And how you don't know her? She did her job with you.

Leni: Wait... She's the one of red hair, wearing a purple t-shirt, brown coat and brown skirt?

Author: Yes. You never asked her name?

Leni: Uh... I think I did. But... (Remembers) Shoot! I always forgot about things!

Meanwhile, Kylee gets on stage. She has the aspect that Leni said before.

Kylee: I'm here. What you need me for?

Lisa: I was asked in a question for a makeup stylist do... Well... The job the person does and... Here you are, Kylee.

Kylee: I guess I will have more work. Not that I don't mind much.

Kylee gets to Lisa's face to do her job. It took some minutes until she finished doing it.

Kylee: Done! (Gets a mirror from nowhere and gives it to her) How does it look?

Lisa takes the mirror to see how it looks.

Lisa: Mhm... I look... Nice! Let's show who I should show.

Lisa shows how did it go to her family and Darcy. And to tell the truth, she is the opposite of the result of what the machine did: Beautiful.

Lincoln: You look very nice Lisa.

Lori: I agree. Kylee did a great job.

Lola: God... It even beats me.

Rest of The Louds: You look beautiful!/More is impossible!

Darcy: I liked how that was used on your face, Lisa!

Lisa: Thanks. (Looks to Kylee) And thanks for doing a good job.

Kylee: You're welcome!

Author: I will give you a bonus of 125$ after this.

Kylee (Surprised): Ah! Thanks!

**Number 12: Lisa, will this portal allow the traveling of characters from other universes aside from the Nickelodeon one?**

Lisa: What do you mean? Characters of cartoons are all in the same universe. Probably some are on space or on another planet. Even one similar to Earth.

**Number 13: Ronnie Anne, can I borrow your worn-out sneakers? I know a guy who can fix them. I'll return it next episode.**

Ronnie Anne: Uh... Sure. I will send them when I get home.

**Number 14: Lynn, can you do the Hot Pepper Challenge?**

Lynn Jr.: Uh oh!

Sandra: I knew it! I knew that giving ideas are bad!

Lincoln: To be fair, we didn't give the idea of a Hot Pepper Challenge, Sandra.

Sandra: Yeah... It's true.

Lynn Jr.: Let's do the challenge anyway.

Lynn gets a hot pepper and eats it ALL. When she did, instead of being able to endure, she got fire in her mouth.

Lynn Jr. ("On Fire!"): AHHH!

Lori: How is this possible?!? She would endure!

Fernando: Uh... Did you forget Part 2 of Episode 5, in Season 1?

_Number 40: Who's up for the Samyang Spicy Noodle Challenge? Winners get a price! Anything you desire that is!_

_Author: On your marks... Get set... GO!_

_The Louds (except Lily, of course) Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Fernando start the challenge by eating the spicy noddles. After 1 minute, the Portuguese man and the African American boy are out, as they get out of the house, with the mouth in fire and drinking some water at some lagoon. After 20 seconds, the beautiful girl is out too. Then, the fashion one and the spooky one are next. Lincoln, Luan, Lana, Luna, Lori, and Lisa loses too. In the end... Lynn Jr. wins against Ronnie Anne._

_Lynn Jr.: I WON! I WON! I WO-AAHHHH!_

_In that, she runs to the kitchen and drinks some milk._

_Author: For winning this, Lynn Loud Jr. will get a ticket to a soccer match between Benfica and Sporting, in Lisbon!_

_Lynn Jr. (Happy but with the mouth still burning): YEA-AAAAHHH!_

Louds (Remembering, except Lynn, where her mouth was still in a fire): Ah... Probably she lost endurance.

Sandra: Ok... I forgot to see that episode when I heard that you were a host! But don't forget about the Episode 9 of Season 1! I remember that, at least!

_Number 2: Can you survive the hot sauce challenge in 12 hours. If you win you'll get tickets to go to the movies with your family. Ready Go!._

_Author: This is Lincoln and the Louds. Does somebody want to join? No? Okay! GO!_

_The challenge starts and they drink some hot sauce and try to not give up. 2 hours later, only Lynn Jr. and Lori didn't do it. What? How Lori can survive this? Anyways, Five hours later, Lori gives up and when it was reaching the 12 hours, the athlete gets out of the house by two doctors, thanks to this challenge!_

_Lincoln: Yeah... Making it could send us to the hospital._

Author: I remember well. I end up mistaking at this later.

**Number 15: Louds, can you wrap Lana in glue and toilet paper, but leave her eyes, nose, and shoes exposed?**

Lana: Wait, wha-?

She couldn't finish the question as her siblings wrap her fast with glue and toilet paper. Fourthnanwly, her shoes, eyes, and nose were exposed.

Lana (Muffled): Mmh!

Lola (Taking out some paper before it gets impossible due to the glue): What?

Lana: GET ME OFF! USE WATER OR WHATEVER TO GET ME OFF HERE!

Author: Why I even allowed this?!?

Fernando: The rules weren't broken in this "question".

Author (Snapping my fingers to free her): True...

**Number 16: Now Lana, walk around the city for half an hour**

Lana: After being wrapped? Sure. Maybe I will get the mind off from what happened here.

Lana leaves the stage to walk around the city. As half of an hour passes, the Louds entertain everyone by dancing some music. Their parents and friends even join in.

Finally, Lana came back with a relieved face.

Lily: Hov did it geo?

Lana: Well. I even found some chewing gum that was already chewed. (Takes some of it to put on her mouth) And still, it is good!

Everyone: EWW!

Lola: You never surpassed that phase?

Lana: This isn't a phase!

Author: Max Thunderman said the same about being a supervillain in a superhero family and look: He changed to be a superhero.

Lori: Come on... That show is literally bad!

Author: For me is average and still laughable.

**Number 17: Author, when this portal by Lisa is created, are there going to be rule changes on characters from other universes?**

Author: Not much. I mean... It isn't still allowed to ask questions to characters out of Loud House and Casagrandes show or that aren't my OCs. If it was the opposite, this would be a crossover. But you might be able to ask any of the characters of the said shows from other universes.

**Number 18: Bowser Junior: NO! *points at a polygon star* THAT'S A STAR! *BLEEP!*! LOOK UP THERE! USE YOUR GLASSES! THAT'S A STAR LISA! A STAR HAS 5 POINTS!**

Lisa: ONLY IN VIDEO GAMES! IN REAL LIFE, THE SUN IS STAR! BE UPDATED IN REAL LIFE TOO! Even though the stars really have 5 points in real life.

**Number 19: Here's for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, in a what-if scenario, will you two get along if Ronnie Anne is a part of Lincoln's sisters from the beginning**

Lincoln: I don't know. By the worst case, I might not get along more or near Lynn's level.

Ronnie Anne: I agree very much. I was kinda... Not the best person. But for the best-case scenario, we would be the closest siblings ever. And I don't intend to make Luna or anyone else jealous.

**Number 20: This one is for Lori, you aren't being too hard on Lincoln lately are you?**

Lori: No. And even I was, it would be rare since I'm in college.

**Number 21: Lori what would you do if Stan's older sister Shelly was in your room on her laptop and when you tell her to get out she refuses calls you to shut up and calls you a "Turd-ette"?**

Lori: I would tell her that I would break her television if she doesn't leave!

Lincoln: How that will help?

Lucy: I have to agree with Lincoln: How that threat will work?

Lori: She loves watching television. And what is the worst she can have by what she loves being destroyed?

**Number 22: So Clyde how is your friendship with Chloe going after that Valentine's dance**

Author: How I will explain this? Clyde won't be able to answer because the episode only released while this season of Loud Question was on and I don't know how to make it cannon here. Soo... Until there is a suggestion, I can't do much.

**Number 23: To all Loud siblings. Who can walk in high heel boots the best? Might as well show me. Yes, lincoln and Lily have to do this as well.**

All the Loud siblings try to walk in high heel boots. The first ones to fall were Lisa and Lana. The next one was Lincoln. After some minutes, Lily fell on the ground as Luan and Luna do the same. Lucy was next as Lynn Jr. does the same literally one second later.

The only ones keeping up were Lola, Leni, and Lori. After ten minutes, it's completely confirmed that they wouldn't fall.

Fernando: I guess that is a tie between the three!

Sandra: Congratula-

She couldn't finish due to Lola falling too. However, it wasn't due to not being able to walk more: It was due to Lana trip her.

Sandra: That doesn't count Lana! Nice try!

Lana: Dang it!

Lola: And why you even did this to me?!?

**Number 24: Lisa, do you love Darcy?**

Lisa: Only as her best friend, I love her.

Darcy: Aww... (Hugs Lisa) Thanks!

**Number 25: This one is for Girl Jordan, when did you meet Lincoln, Mollie, Kat, Sadie, and Joy?**

Girl Jordan: You already know when I meet Lincoln. As for my best friends... Mollie was at 4 years old, Kat was at 9 years old, Sadie was also at 9 years old and Joy was with 6 years old.

**Number 26: This one is for Luna and Sam, when did the two of you grow a crush for each other?**

Luna: My case was 13 years old.

Sam: As for me, it was later. It was months before the first "Secret Admirer Card", that... (Looks at Luna) Luna might remember since she WAS the secret admirer.

**Number 27: (100000 giant balloons were tied by Luan to the Loud House as Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Lily Stella, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Paige, and Jordan are still inside when the house drifts away with the balloons)**

Lori: Actually, they are he-

Everyone notices that the refereed persons were gone suddenly. Meanwhile, we hear a phone beeping, making everyone check their phones. The one that was ringing was of Bobby, that decided to accept the call.

Bobby: Hello?

The Caller: Bobby! It's Ronnie Anne! And you already saw that question?

Bobby: Let me guess: You and everybody else are flying in the Loud House?

At the same time, the Loud House is seen flying in the sky, thanks to a big number of ballons. Inside, we see all the refereed people of the question all trying their best to calm down.

Ronnie Anne (At the window and still on the phone): What a stupid question! Of course, we are! Lying is not appropriate in this!

Lincoln (With Ronnie Anne, trying to say something to her phone without stealing or grabbing it): Everybody here is trying to not faint. I mean... Except for Paige. From what we discovered and she hid for some time is the fact that she has the fear of heights.

At the same time, Sid, Clyde, and Zach are trying to wake Paige up, since she is still fainted out.

Bobby: And I know this is obvious but... You are okay?

Ronnie Anne (Serious): More than the possibility of the ballons pop out and of all the objects here almost falling on us, we are okay!

Bobby (Shocked at this response): Don't need to be like that! I asked because I'm worried!

Lori (From the phone): LET ME TALK! (Grabs Bobby's phone to talk) And Lily? She is okay?

Lincoln: May I?

Ronnie Anne (Giving him the phone): Of course!

Lincoln (Talking on the phone): Lily is okay, Lori! She's with Stella, Jordan, and Liam, trying to distract her.

Lori: Thank god! You are all fine!

Lincoln: I agree. And would be better if Rusty tried to be helpful around here!

We see Rusty trying to hide under Lucy's bed. I guess he chose a random bed to hide. What a coward!

In Build Studios...

Lori: Don't worry. You will be fine. You will get out of this "Up!" Version.

Lincoln: Making a pun? Seriously?

Lori: It wasn't intended!

Meanwhile, Luan was getting on stage, making everyone glare at her.

Luan: Hey guys! How BALLOON you are?

Author: Can you tell us what is your idea?!?

Luan: Hey! I decided to expand my imagination on pranks!

Lucy (Popping out): And giving them the possibility of dying is a good way to expand your imagination?!?

Luan: Ahh! (Realizing that was Lucy) Ups... Don't worry! The Author can teleport them back here.

Author: Oh right, I forgot. But what about the house?!? I can't teleport it all! Think about it while I teleport them!

I snap my fingers to teleport the kids stuck on the flying house as Luan tries to get an idea to get the house back to the ground. Finally...

Luan: Ah ha! I know. In this, I will use my cartoonish powers!

Luan uses the power to transform into a rocket. Then, she flies away by the ceiling to the house. Then, she uses the Cyclone Spinning to move the house to where it is. After that, she pops out the ballons in a way that the house safely lands on where it was before.

After this, Luan goes back to Build Studios, at Loud Question's.

Luan: Done!

Lincoln: Good! Also, the Author is planning to fine you for breaking the ceiling unnecessarily!

Luan: Uh... Dang, it!

**Number 28: (Can barely hear at the moment) HEY LOUDS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?**

Luna (Yelling): IN THE NAME OF THE FAMILY, BEING GLAD THAT EVERYONE IS SAFE!

**Number 29: Hey Lincoln, have you covered wars before?**

Lincoln: Covering them? What do you mean? Reporting them to the news?

**Number 30: (We now have Lincoln dressed as Frank West)**

The question made Lincoln the clothes to the Default ones of Frank West.

Lincoln (Faking being Frank West): It's Frank... Frank West. Remember that name 'cause the whole world's gonna know it in three days... when I get the scoop.

**Number 31: Lynn, have you met Sportacus and Robbie Rotten from LazyTown?**

Lynn Jr.: While I didn't meet Robbie, I saw Sportacus in the park doing some stunts after eating an apple. He's dressed as a blue superhero with a number 10 in his back?

Author (After researching a photo of Sportacus and shows the phone to her): Like this?

Lynn Jr. (Seeing the image): Yes! He's completely like this.

Author: I knew it! Because I liked watching the show when I was younger!

**Number 32: Luna: Are you gonna marry Sam?**

Luna (Smiling): I hope one day!

**Number 33: another great chapter good job and sorry I don't really have any questions left unless the author finally saw the lucy club episode of the loud house**

Author: Thanks Gamelover41592. Also, I end up seeing the episode, yes. And, in my opinion, it was an ok episode.

**Number 34: Hello There name Charles. I am A Big Fan of your show Louds and Casagrandes. So Keep up the good work.**

Charles (After Lisa pointing the translator to him): Thanks!

**Also Author. I like this Q A it make me laugh. Also I will check out some of your fan fiction some time.**

Author: Thanks for the opinion dude! I hope you like my other fanfics too!

**Also I am working on a Loud House/KND Crossover Fan Fiction. But it on DA. So Since I was going to ask this question. I am going to give it to my Loud house OC Victor to do it. Since he been begging me.**

**Victor: Thanks. Also Leni I think you are cute.**

Leni: Aww... Thanks, Victor!

**Ok Question time. This to Lisa Loud. So Lisa what if you compete for int he crossover smartest beings. Like Lisa Simpson, Dexter the Boy Genius, Susan, Mary Test, Jimmy Neutron, Stewie Griffin and AJ From Farry Oddparents?**

Lisa (Pushing her glasses on her nose with one of her fingers): I can't be sure. I would be very interested in being challenged but I don't know if I end up standing out.

**Number 35: Lola, What will happen if you met Fire Princess Azula?**

Lola (Feeling scared): I would feel threatened and inferior for obvious reasons.

**Number 36: Lori, Can you sing Don't Nobody Bring Me No Bad News?**

_Lori:_

_When I wake up in the afternoon_

_Which it pleases me to do_

_Don't anybody bring me no bad news_

_'Cause I wake up already negative_

_And I've wired up my fuse_

_So don't anybody bring me no bad news_

_If we're going to be buddies_

_Better bone up on the rules_

_'Cause don't anybody bring me no bad news_

_You can be my best of friends_

_As opposed to payin' dues_

_But don't anybody bring me no bad news_

_No bad news_

_No bad news_

_Don't you ever bring me no bad news_

_'Cause I'll make you an offer, child_

_That you cannot refuse_

_So don't anybody bring me no bad news_

_When you're talking to me_

_Don't be cryin' the blues_

_'Cause don't anybody bring me no bad news_

_You can verbalize and vocalize_

_But just bring me the clues_

_But don't anybody bring me no bad news_

_Bring some message in your head_

_Or is something you can't lose_

_But don't you ever bring me no bad news_

_If you're gonna bring me something_

_Bring me, something I can use_

_But don't you bring me no bad news_

**Number 37: Lynn, Can you win a fight against Frank Horrigan? Frank Horrigan is a Secret Service Agent of the Enclave from Fallout 2.**

Lynn Jr.: I can't be sure. His armor is too strong for me.

**Number 38: Lincoln and Lana, I've sent you an Owlship from Merlin Corp. Fully Assembled. Think you could drive it at the end of the episode?**

Lincoln: Sure! Why not?

Lana: Of course! We can give it a try!

**Number 39: And Lisa, Could you become Dr. Manhattan?**

Lisa: Please no... He's very weird, in my opinion.

**Number 40: To all Loud siblings, which bakugan would you want to have as a partner? Pick ANY bakugan from either the original or the reboot.**

Lori: Skyress!

Leni: Rafflesian!

Luna: Macubass!

Luan: Thunder Wilda!

Lynn Jr.: Gorem!

Lincoln: Radizen!

Lucy: Linehalt!

Lana: Phosphos!

Lola: Elfin!

Lisa: Neo Ziperator!

Lily: Aranaut!

**Number 41: Hey Louds, I feel bad about making you all fight your friends earlier. I hope to make it up with a machine. This machine can create an infinite amount of pizza, but there is one problem. The machine can only create... Hawaiian pizza! And nobody like Hawaiian pizza, nobody! Oh, wait for it uh... doesn't seem to be turning off. Oh, oh no it's malfunctioning and someone who wishes to remain anonymous (cough, cough! Me!) welded the doors to the building shut! Now everyone inside is gonna drown in Hawaiian pizza, truly a fate worse than death! However, if someone were willing to eat all that pizza than they could get to the machine and destroy it, but only someone who likes Hawaiian pizza could eat that much and survive and surely nobody would actually admit to liking that garbage! (P.s. This is kind of a joke me and my friends do quite often where we talk about how bad Hawaiian pizza is, and anyone who likes it would never admit to it because it just sucks that much. Of course, it's just meant as a joke and I don't actually feel that strongly about Hawaiian pizza. I and my pals continue to run with the gag anyways though because we think it's hilarious.)**

The Hawaiian Pizza Machine shoot that type of pizza everywhere, making everyone try to run away. They try to get out of the building but they are all locked for "some reason".

Clyde: Shoot! Now how we will get out?!?

Lucy: Sigh... I guess that there might be a big number of funerals... And I won't be able to make them...

Someone of the Audience: Very dark...

Fernando: Was that really necessary saying that, Lucy?

Lincoln: In name of her, she is kinda like that: Dark.

Sandra: Someone loves Hawaiian Pizza?!? (Everyone looks to her direction in shock) What?

Lori: It's not you! Look behind your back!

Sandra turns her back to see Lola and Lynn Jr. munching down the Hawaiian pizza to find a way to the machine.

Lana: Even we forget who likes that type of pizza. And by "we", I meant me and the rest of the family.

Fernando: Dang!

Author: Bora Lynn e Lola! Sejam as heroínas! Be the heroines!

Lynn and Lola munch their best to get on the machine, that doesn't stop trying to make that type of pizza. After half an hour, they finally get there. At this, they took out a door of the machine with the circuits and they kick it out to it shut down. Fortunately, it was successful as the machine stops making Hawaiian Pizza.

Lynn Jr.: We did it!

Lola: This type of pizza stopped being made!

At this, the people cheer. At the same time, the security, that was with them, took down the locked door of the Build Studios building, after many tries. I snap my fingers to make all of the pizza disappear. Sure, I could have done it sooner but I would have to do constantly and I would get excessively tired.

**Number 42: (Tails gave Lincoln and Clyde a pair of shoes that allows them to run fast like Sonic)**

Sonic: Okay, try to catch up in this race we'll be running across the city and back to the Loud House, the first one to make it back wins some chili dogs, OKAY GO!

Lincoln (As Sonic runs): BACK TO MY HOME?!? WE DIDN'T STARTED THERE!

Clyde (Putting the shoes): Forget Lincoln! We are already miles away from him, losing!

Lincoln (Putting the shoes too): Oh right!

At this, Lincoln and Clyde run fast as Sonic to try to catch Sonic up. However, when they get to the Loud House, after running across the city, Sonic was there waiting.

Sonic: Where you were? You were taking too much time. I was here a minute ago!

Lincoln and Clyde (Facepalming): Dang it!

Sonic: Need to go back to Green Hills, Montana! You can keep the shoes! Bye!

At this, Sonic runs out as Lincoln and Clyde do the same but back to Loud Question's stage, in Build Studios.

Luan (When they got on stage): How did it go?

Lincoln: We lost!

Clyde: It was our price for talking too much.

**Number 43: Simon Belmont: is there anyone here brave enough to go with me and Richter to explore Dracula's castle?**

Richter: (whispering to Lincoln) don't worry this is just a treasure hunt

Lincoln: Fiu... Thank god! At that, I will go with you.

Lucy: I'm going too!

Lynn Jr.: Me too! I won't get scared!

Richter: Alright! Let's go!

At this, the three Loud kids, Simon Belmont and Richter go to Dracula's castle for the treasure hunt.

However, after an hour, Lincoln, Lucy, and Lynn came back all scared for life!

Fernando: What happened?!?

Lana: Why you are like that?!?

Lily: Vhat happened?!?

Lincoln: They said that was just a treasure hunt.

Lucy: And when we got at the entrance, they ensured that Dracula wasn't alive.

Lynn Jr.: However, we saw that Simon was actually cursed AGAIN for defeating him AGAIN and his spirit appeared, threatening to curse us too if we don't go away!

Sandra: They didn't... Predict this treasure hunt would be ruined by the second curse.

Lincoln: God... It scared us... For life!

Lucy: I even was scared! Now I might start to hate Dracula!

**Number 44: I have a question for Fernando which is your personal opinion about the people of the fandom who insult a couple just because it is not canon since it has been seen a lot in the fandom.**

Fernando: While I understand why, I have to say that these type of people are making a big deal about that. They aren't recognizing that the ship is just an idea that might turn cannon OR that just intends for stories in an AU (Alternative Universe).

**Number 45: a challenge for Lynn: I challenge you to put on a feminine dress that flirts Clyde with loving hints towards him (not required)**

Lynn was shocked at this challenge. Normally, she would accept any, required or, in this case, not required.

But this time...

Lynn Jr.: Uh... Since it's not required, may we skip to next question?

Author: Sure. Why?

Lincoln: I have to agree with JMbuilder's question: You always accept any challenge.

Lynn Jr.: Uh... (Blushes a little) I'm not in the mood. I don't think it's a good time for that challenge.

Lincoln: Good time?

Lynn Jr. (Frustrated): Yes! Don't make me annoyed! (She starts to walk away as she whispers) Why the guest had to do this challenge of a flirting dress?!? I would accept ANYONE. But Clyde... I'm not ready... I'm... (Blushes more) Still figuring out...

I end up hearing this as everyone was looking at her with a strange face for not understand what she's saying or why she's in that way.

Author (Turning to the readers as time freezes): You know what this means right? Lynn has a feeling that she needs to figure out. And with Clyde. How this will be? (The time continues as I look to everybody) What are you waiting for? Let's go!

**Number 46: Clyde I challenge you to sing we are numb with robin rotten and accompanied by your friends**

Author: I tried to research but I end up finding We Are Number One from Lazy Town. I don't know if you refer it soo please repeat the question but with the complete name.

**Number 47: Lynn and Clyde sing both queen- will be you rock everyone accompanies them with noises chaotic noises to form a kind of protest**

Everybody starts making chaotic noises to them looks that it's from a protest as Lynn and Clyde sing:

_Lynn Jr.:_

_Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

_Clyde:_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Kicking you're can all over the place, singin'_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Clyde:_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_Buddy, you're a young man, hard man_

_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_

_Clyde:_

_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_

_Waving your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will rock you, sing it!_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_We will, we will rock you, yeah_

_Buddy, you're an old man, poor man_

_Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday_

_Clyde:_

_You got mud on your face, big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on_

_Clyde:_

_We will, we will rock you, alright, louder!_

_Lynn Jr. and Clyde:_

_We will, we will rock you, one more time_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Yeah_

**Number 48: Lisa, is there a machine you can make to change the sex of people?**

Lisa: Not yet!

**Number 49: Lucy and Lisa, can you listen and comment on Altair and King Richard's conversation in Assassin's Creed?**

Lucy and Lisa listen to that conversation with some headphones. When they finished doing it...

Lisa: Interesting dialogue. I like it.

Lucy: You're kidding? I found it average! It didn't have much emotion!

**Number 50: Luna, Sam, and Tabby, do you wear any other footwear than boots (aside from flats or heels for formal occasions)?**

Luna and Tabby: Nope!

Sam: I actually wear old shoes I own just to walk around the home.

Luna: Really?

Sam: Yeah. They are comfortable!

* * *

Fernando: And... We are finished!

Sandra: And... This was an interesting episode just due to the questions, I have to say.

Lincoln: I will completely agree.

Lori: This type of episodes end up turning enjoyable.

Lucy: Anyways, thanks for this episode! See you next time!

A wall of the stage opens like it's a garage door to reveal a Owlship from Merlin Corp. Fully Assembled to Lincoln and Lana try to drive it.

Lincoln: Let's try to drive it!

Lana: I agree!

At this, they get into the "vehicle" and start it up to drive while kinda flying on the air as their family passes through the "garage door" to see them leave.

Lisa: Without proper training, they will crash!

Lynn Jr.: Come on! Lincoln is smart and Lana can work on vehicles well. That will be impo-

CRASH!*

The athlete was interrupted when the Owlship crashed into a big advertisement board on the street. Lincoln and Lana got out of the debris, all hurt as their family gets to them, all worried.

Luna: Dudes! You're okay?!?

Lincoln: Yes... Just got a headache.

Lana: As for me, my left leg is hurt. Luckily, it is not broken.

Louds (Cleaning their foreheads): Fiu!

Lola: But let's run away before the Owlship explodes!

The episode ends with the Louds running away, without knowing that the Owlship wouldn't really explode.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

At the Loud House, Lisa is continuing to work on the Universal Portal. During that same hiatus, she already did most of it. However, she had to move it to the garage, for more space.

Today... She was fixing the last parts of the machine with the best effort she can have. When she screwed the last screw on it, she smiled and backed away to see the portal that she finished making.

Lisa: Done! Now I just need to put into the power deposit a power supply to not "explode the electricity bill" of the house.

At that, she gets on an ark, that was near to her. Then, she dresses a protection suit. After that, she opens the ark to reveal a shining yellow element.

Lisa: I present to myself the Energronium! An element that was impressively created between me and ALL the smart people and scientists of this "cartoon universe" to give unlimited power to ANYTHING! We expect to share it with the world by next year to give a renewable font of energy to reduce the pollution of this planet, that is destroying the quality of life!

Lisa takes the element to put it on the power deposit of the portal. Then, she clicks on an on/off button to see if it works. At that...

Proves to be successful. Yes! The portal is working and Lisa takes out the suit to see the blue light that the machine shows.

Lisa: I did it! I created the Universal Portal! Now... I can finally research the universes... That exists!

* * *

**(A: Did you liked the idea of the element? I know that look impossible to be created but hey! It still is a cartoon.)****(B: If you want to suggest universes, you can do it. However, I will just make a separated chapter to the Genderbent one.)**


	32. Mid-Season 2 RECAP

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

* * *

Static is seen on the screen for some seconds. After that, it shows Ronnie Anne, in her own room, doing something on her laptop.

Ronnie Anne: Shoot! Now I understand how Lincoln felt when his camera didn't work. But now it should be fine. (Looks to the camera to see it working) And I was right! Wassup everybody! Ronnie Anne Santiago here! Welcome to "Mid-Season 2 Recap And Everything Else"! I hope you are still with us after that hiatus between episodes 7 and 8. Some of us thought that people would give up on this QA. Anyways... We still need to wait for the other host here.

Suddenly, a video chat permission tab appears on the screen, asking to let "SomeInterestingName" join.

Ronnie Anne: And there he is!

Lincoln clicks on the "Yes" button. Then, the tab disappears to create another one that shows static. Then, we see... A pokemon sleeping in the keyboard?

Ronnie Anne: Seriously? Lincoln's Roggenrola accidentally called me to sleep? Also, do the pokemons really even sleep? At, least, in this universe, they sleep.

Voice: Seriously, Sandstor?!?

The Roggenrola called Sandstor woke up of being scared and attacks who scared him with the Smack Down move. Then, we see Lincoln on the other side, trying to calm it down.

Lincoln (Hugging it): Sandstor! Calm down! It's me!

At this, Sandstor feels secure and stops freaking out.

Lincoln: Good. (Lets his Roggenrola go to do something) Be safe! And try to sleep in other places next time!

Ronnie Anne: And guys, there he is... Lincoln Loud!

Lincoln (Waving to the camera): Hey guys! Sorry for my pokemon. I guess he is very gets scared easily!

Ronnie Anne: Who would guess?

Lincoln: I don't know. Anyways, welcome to our new review chapter.

Ronnie Anne: Before starting, we will show the index:

\- NEWS (Two things need to be said);

\- Plothole Fix (NEW!);

\- Top 3 Best Questions of the Hosts (Between Episode 1 and 8);

\- Outside of Loud Question, Inside of Build Studios (NEW!);

\- Bloopers (Episodes 1, 3, 6, 7, and 8).

Lincoln: There are two new categories. We should explain to the audience.

Ronnie Anne: Of course, we should! You first!

Lincoln: Alright. The first category is "Plothole Fix". It appears when the Author discovered something the doesn't look to make sense in some questions and wants us to reveal the connection and the truth.

Ronnie Anne: The other category is "Outside of Loud Question, Inside of Build Studios". Simply, it's to show what we do in our work in Build Studios, more than doing Loud Question.

Lincoln: This one looks interesting.

Ronnie Anne: I agree.

Lincoln: Anyways, let's start this!

* * *

**_NEWS_**

Lincoln: Okay! The first of the two articles is that the Author announced that the last episode of this season will be held in another place and that will be a big spectacle.

Ronnie Anne (Interested): Great! Nice way to finish! But it will be where?

Lincoln: According to him, he plans to be on the theatre of Royal Woods but that there might be other locations, like there on Great Lakes City.

Ronnie Anne: I agree. There is also a theatre here and I think it's bigger.

Lincoln: It will depend.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. But let's go to the other article: The Author also announced that the interval acts will be introduced again. However, it won't be the music ones like normally. It still needs to be thought but he expects to start at the next episode.

Lincoln: Also, if people want, they can suggest interval acts.

Ronnie Anne (Serious): Can you try to not steal my words?

Lincoln: Huh? What do you mean?

Ronnie Anne: What you said was included. I was going to add that.

Lincoln: Ups... Sorry. I didn't know. I just suggested it.

Ronnie Anne: That's okay... Anyways, let's go to the next category!

* * *

**_PLOTHOLE FIX_**

Lincoln: Okay, what is the plothole?

Ronnie Anne: According to the Author, there is a thing that might have been confusing to our readers. In this season, on episode 3, there was this question with this answer:

Number 50: Hey Luna how long have you been in a relationship with Sam anyway and also are the two of your childhood friends?

Luna: One year. And yes. We were childhood friends too.

Ronnie Anne: However, it ends up being contradicted in episode 5.

Number 22: This is for Luna, when did you meet Sam for the first time and what makes you two to befriend each other?

Luna: For the second part, that I will answer first, I offered her a tour at school since she was new.

Sam: Oh... I remember. I was going to the wrong class if you didn't stop me.

Luna: As for the first question, it was when we were 12 years old.

Ronnie Anne: If Luna and Sam were childhood friends, then how come they just meet when they had 12 years old?!?

Lincoln realizes this confusion. Luna said one thing and then she said another? What the what?

Lincoln: I agree. I need to ask her! She's in a band practice soo I need to call her.

The white-haired boy took his phone from his right pocket and uses it to call his rocker sister. It took some seconds until the call is answered.

Luna: Hello?

Lincoln: Hey Luna! Did I interrupt something?

Luna: Hey bro! No. We were just thinking about ideas for a new song. We didn't think of anything yet. Soo... What do you need?

Lincoln: I and Ronnie Anne are holding the Mid-Season Recap and there is a category called Plothole Fix.

Luna: Okay. And?

Lincoln: In that category, we saw that you said once on a question that you and Sam were childhood friends. However, in another question, you said that you two meet at 12 years old. Mind to explain this confusion?

Luna: Well... You can put the call on loud, please?

Lincoln: Sure. (Clicks on the mobile phone screen to put the call on loud) There you go!

Luna: Okay... (Breaths in and out) I didn't lie in anything. I and Sam actually were childhood friends. We meet when we had 4 years old. However, at age 7, she moved out for some reason I never asked before. I said that we meet at 12 years old because she moved back here at that age. I didn't know that we were childhood friends for an entire MONTH until we found a photo of us two together.

Silence was heard for some time. Then...

Ronnie Anne: Good. Nice story. But... (Raises her left eyebrow) Why you never told that in the first place?

Luna: I never remembered telling it. I forgot.

Ronnie Anne (Confused): That's strange for me.

Luna: How co- (She's interrupted with background voices from the phone call) Sorry guys. My band is calling me. Need to go!

Lincoln: Alright! See you later!

Luna: See you later too!

The Loud boy hangs up the phone call after all of this chat. Then, he looks back at the camera.

Lincoln: And there is the answer. And I have to agree: That part of Luna forgetting to tell the full story was weird.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah... I agree. Anyways, let's go to the next category!

* * *

**_TOP 3 BEST QUESTIONS OF THE HOSTS (OF THIS RECAP)_**

Lincoln: One question: Why the "(Of This Recap)" was added?

Ronnie Anne: To specify. The hosts of the show are technically Fernandoh and Sandra.

Lincoln: Ah...

Ronnie Anne: Let's start! Remember No questions where I was or, in your case, you were asked.

Lincoln: I remember that rule well, Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: I know, Lincoln. Just to ensure. Anyways... For me, the third-best question of these last episodes for me is... Question Number 18, from Episode 1.

* * *

**Third Best Question In Ronnie Anne's Opinion**

**Number 18: Lola has an arm-wrestling match with Sarah from Ed Edd n Eddy the loser gives her brother Ed a sponge bath.**

Lola: Pff! Easy! I'm not that weak!

Lola and Sarah do the match. In the end... Sarah won in just 3 seconds. She even threw accidentally Lola to the ground!

Sarah: Now go clean the Fish Face immediately!

Lola (Hurt): Who?

Sarah (Pinching her nose): My brother, Ed!

Lola: Ah...

The pageant girl leaves to give Ed a sponge bath. One hour later, she came back trembling and with a face of disgust.

Lola: Ew! He is more stupid and weirder! Filling gravy on a bathtub? Seriously?

* * *

Lincoln: You really liked that question?

Ronnie Anne (Smiles): Yes! I can't stop laughing at Lola being defeated in seconds and be weirded out.

Lincoln (Serious): I don't find it funny.

Ronnie Anne (Shrugs): Whatever. Soo... What is your third-best question?

Lincoln: Well... Mine is... Question Number 17, of Episode 5!

* * *

**Third Best Question, In Lincoln's Opinion**

**Number 17: Hey Lisa, can you make a supercharged gravity gun (You know from Half-Life 2)?**

Lisa: You're asking that to a 4 years old that build a portal gun!

Lisa goes away by going down. Then, she goes up with the gun.

Sandra: Wha? How did you build that?!

Lisa: Secret.

Lisa shoots it to me and makes me fly in the air with it still shooting at me.

Author: WOAH! PUT! ME! DOWN!

Lisa stops shooting me and I fall on the ground.

Author: Ouch...

* * *

Ronnie Anne: Nice Third Place, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks dudette.

Ronnie Anne (Taken aback): "Dudette"? Since when you call someone dudette?

Lincoln: Why not? Makes more sense than calling you "dude".

Ronnie Anne: You never called someone like that. Did you have the influence of Luna?

Lincoln: I guess... But changing the subject, what is your second best question?

Ronnie Anne: In my opinion, it's... Question Number 41, from Episode 1.

* * *

**Second Best Question, In Ronnie Anne's Opinion**

**Number 41: QUICK, LUNA, THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES.**

Luna (Confused): Wha-

WOOSH!*

Flames and fire appear around the stage.

Luna: What the... WHY THERE IS-

Author: Do what the reader asked to do! Quick!

The rocker girl tries her best on passing through the flames and fire. When she did it, her clothes were damaged. Suddenly, her hair gets fire.

Luna (Scared): AHHH! TAKE THIS FIRE OUT, DUDES!

Fernando appears with a fire extinguisher and takes out the fire but covers Luna on white foam.

Luna (Sighs): Can we just go to the next question, please?

* * *

Lincoln (Mocking): "Sure Luna. First, let me tell Ronnie Anne that is a good Second Place too."

Ronnie Anne (Chuckles): Good one. Anyways, I liked how this question was executed.

Lincoln: Thank god only me, you, the Author and the readers can see this RECAP. Or Luna would be mad at you.

Ronnie Anne: Come on. It isn't that bad.

Lincoln (Glares at her): Her clothes were damaged and almost lost her hair due to the fire and you say that "It isn't that bad"?

Ronnie Anne: Hey! Sorry! At least, it could be fixed!

Lincoln (Sighs): Let's not argue more. This is going nowhere!

Ronnie Anne: I agree. What is your second best question?

Lincoln: In my opinion, it's... Question Number 11, Episode 4!

* * *

**Second Best Question, In Lincoln's Opinion:**

**Number 11: Lynn beat Jo and Sha-Lighting in a sports competition.**

Lynn Jr. runs to a made-up start line. Then, a helicopter appeared, where Jo and Lightning, from Total Drama, came down from it.

Jo: Let's get over it.

Lightning: Oh yeah! Sha-Bam! Two men vs one girl! Let's g- OW!

This yell was due to Jo punching him.

Jo (Annoyed): I already told you a billion times that you need your eyes checked!

Lynn Jr.: Save your discussion for later!

Author: Okay! You just need to run from here to Praça do Comércio and then come back! You can ask for directions to avoid it taking a million days. (Looks to the camera) And yes: I was exaggerating on the time. (Looks back to the runners) Got it?

Lynn Jr., Jo, and Lightning: Got it.

Author: There will be drones to ensure that you reached that place. Now in 3... 2... 1... Go!

In that, Lynn, Jo, and Lightning started running. In the middle, they had to ask directions, since they don't know where Praça do Comércio was.

Later, after 1 hour and 57 minutes later, they are almost coming back to where the Loud Question is being hosted. It looks like that it's going to be a tie to the three.

Lynn Jr.: I will win this no matter what!

Jo: Yeah yeah! Quit dreaming!

Lightning: You will be defeated by t-

Jo: If you call me a man, I will send you to the hospital!

Their discussion slowed them down as Lynn crosses the finish line. The Total Drama teens ended up crossing at the same time.

Lynn Jr.: I WON!

Jo and Lightning (Disappointed): *BLEEP!*

* * *

Ronnie Anne: God... I consider that our tops on this Recap are WAY better than the ones of the Season 1 Recap.

Lincoln: I agree.

Ronnie Anne: And why you liked the question?

Lincoln: It was good that Lynn competed against two athletes. And it was fun the fact that one of the two considered the other as a man too when she was a woman.

Ronnie Anne: I agree. And Lightning was called blind for that? Good one!

Lincoln: Yeah...

Ronnie Anne: Now let's go to the best questions! In my opinion... It's... Question Number 49, of Episode 7!

* * *

**Best Question, In Ronnie Anne's Opinion:**

**Number 49: Luan, can you secretly put glue in the boots of Luna and Sam?**

Luan: Sure!

Luan lays on the ground and crawls like a worm to Luna's and Sam's feet. She put the glue on the boots, which is Luna's case, is Lincoln's shoes, they are wearing and joins them to each other. Luna and Sam decide to go in different directions after talking about something but they end up falling on the ground.

Sam: Ouch... Why our feet are glued...

Luna: I don't know... (Hears some laughter) LUAN!

Luan runs to them fast just to mock like the Road Runner.

Luan: BEEP BEEP!

The comedian runs fast like a cheetah. At that, Luna and Sam divide to be the Coyote and hold signs saying "For God's Shake".

* * *

Lincoln: Probably the Best Cartoon Reference Ever!

Ronnie Anne: I agree. It was a nice reference.

Lincoln: Who knows? Maybe Ace Savvy will get a reference on this show too.

Ronnie Anne (Shrugs): I don't know. I'd rather Carl's superhero Falcón de Fuego. I have to agree on one thing: It's a good one.

Lincoln: I heard of it. I find it kinda generic.

* * *

While this Recap is being held, Carl is, with big boredom, doing the homework. Then, he felt something from nowhere and stopped doing what he was doing.

Carl (Confused): I don't know why I'm feeling this but... I think that someone insulted something I love to watch.

* * *

Coming back to the Recap...

Ronnie Anne: Anyways, just tell your best one.

Lincoln: Well... This might look surprising for some but... My best question is... Question Number 15, Episode 3!

* * *

**Best Question, In Lincoln's Opinion:**

**Number 15: Hey Lisa, can you make a portal gun (You know, from Portal 1 and 2)?**

Lisa: I will do it in no time! I made the teleportation machine before!

Lisa got out to make fast the portal gun. She came back later with the same gun.

Lincoln: TAKE COVER!

Everybody hides behind the benches or the couch. Lisa shoots two times the gun in two different directions and... Did it work?

Lisa: Let's test it out.

Lisa jumps to one of the portals, just to reappear in the other. At that, her siblings and the audience get shocked.

Lincoln: Woah! It works!

Lisa: It sure did, brother unit.

Lincoln: Let me take a look.

The Comic Fan got near to her second youngest sister and took the gun. Then, he shot to above and under Lynn Jr., making her fall and reappear all the time.

Lynn Jr.: SOME-BODY-GET-ME-OUT!

Lisa: This is a terrible idea!

Lincoln: Why?

Lisa: Beca-

The screen starts glitching since Lynn Jr. fell and reappear faster than the camera can hold, making appear a tab saying "LoudQuestion.exe stopped working" and there are the buttons of the "Closing program" and "Try to find the problem". A computer mouse appeared and clicked on the first option, making it close as a no signal screen appears saying "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. STAND BY".

After rebooting, we see the Loud Question episode again, with Louds normal.

Lisa: And... This was why.

Lincoln: Ups... I shouldn't have do-OW!

This yell was due to Lynn punching his shoulder.

Lynn Jr.: To ensure that you learn the lesson.

* * *

A cricket is heard.

Ronnie Anne (Confused): I liked your opinion but where I can find it surprising?

Lincoln: The fact that I end up glitching everything by accident. People would think that I wouldn't like it due to making a stupid mistake.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah... I agree. You were dumb in that, in my opinion.

Lincoln: Yeah yeah... Let's go to the next category.

* * *

**_OUTSIDE OF LOUD QUESTION, INSIDE OF BUILD STUDIOS_**

Lincoln: Okay... What we will do in this category exactly?

Ronnie Anne: Simply, we will show clips of things we do extra on Build Studios, while we don't do anything related to Loud Question.

Lincoln: Nice. We can still comment?

Ronnie Anne (Crosses her arms): After each clip. It will be just two, to avoid taking too much time than needed.

Lincoln: Okay. Let's see the clip I have. (Uses the computer to see the clip) Alright! Here it is! It's called... "Getting A Idea".

* * *

**_Clip 1_**

_16 April_

Lincoln, Luan, and Lucy are in a room with some scriptwriters and with me, discussing ideas for a new show that we are planning to make. We already have Loud Question, The Russian and another show called Craziness On Internet (For you to know, it is inspired by (also safer show) the real-life show of MTV called Ridiculousness, that I'm actually turning into a fan.).

Author: Okay, guys. Our budget ended up letting us do another show with the money we are getting, especially from the Loud Question. So I'm open to ideas. Anybody? (I see Lucy raising her right hand) Yes, Lucy?

Lucy: I have an idea for a show called Sadly It's My Life. It's a Drama and Suspense show.

Scriptwriter 1: Nice. Go on.

Lucy: It's about a woman that recently got a job in a hotel in the mountains. However, when she reaches there, she sees that is empty and later discovers dead bodies. In that, she needs to find out what happened.

Luan (Surprised): Wow Lucy. Very dark. But I don't think that would be a good idea. One of the reasons is that it doesn't look aimed at the general audience but yes to 16 or 18.

Lincoln: I agree with that. Sorry, Lucy. These studios don't do shows like that.

Scriptwriter 2: Also, there is another negative: This show looks... Very complicated. It will be hard to create an original mystery and a good criminal without going with cliches.

Lucy (Sad for the idea being rejected): Sigh... I didn't think about it.

Author: Don't worry Lucy. The idea is good. It's just not for Build Studios's standards due to our intended audience. The mature one doesn't fit with us.

Lucy: Okay. Anyone has then an idea that can fit the general audience?

Scriptwriter 2: I have! It's called Strange Camping. And it's a Comedy show.

Luan: I'm starting to like.

Scriptwriter 2: It's about a group of friends that go camping all the summer and that they get on various situations in the forest they are.

Scriptwriter 1: Come on! That's too simple! It can even turn generic.

Scriptwriter 2: There will be... Uh... Uh...

Author: Come on! I hired you one month ago and all of your ideas are all denied for obvious reasons. You worked for a tv channel in Canada!

Lincoln: Shoot! This even looks that Canada is bad in creating any show's ideas, which isn't true.

Lucy: I agree. I hate when some shows make Canada look like a fool for no good reason.

Scriptwriter 2: Well... We can make strange things happening on the show.

Luan: You mean adding a Supernatural twist?

Scriptwriter 2: No! I mean... Uh... (Gets nervous) Actually... A Science twist.

Scriptwriter 3 (Facepalming): Tell us when you give up on that pointless and confusing idea.

Scriptwriter 2: Uh... Uh... (Breaths in and out) Excuse me.

That scriptwriter gets up from the table and gets out of the room. Then, we hear his yell of releasing his nervousness.

Author (Facepalming): And that's why we should never put excessive pressure on someone. (Yelling at the door) I'll give you the rest of the day off to calm down better! Alright?

Scriptwriter 2 (Outside): Ah... Thanks... You're very nice.

Scriptwriter 1: Shoot! We can't get a good idea. The first is too mature and the second was confusing.

Scriptwriter 3: I agree.

Scriptwriter 4 (Raises her left hand): May I give you an idea?

Author: Sure.

Scriptwriter 4: It's called Another Detective. It's a Drama and Mystery series. And no. It doesn't intend to be mature.

Lincoln: Okay. Tell us more.

Scriptwriter 4: It talks about a teen that finds his or her, depending on the character we will create, talent to be a detective, and tries to solve mysteries that appear every day in his/her city.

Lucy (Smiles): Nice.

Author: I agree. That is a good idea. Mind to tell us more?

Scriptwriter 4 (Surprised): Really?

Scriptwriter 1: Of course. You end up being creative!

Scriptwriter 4: Okay. Simply, there won't be supernatural twists, even though some possible mysteries suggest that. Also, it will get on some heavy ideas like someone being kidnapped but it won't be that much heavy. Just the ones that can be acceptable.

Luan: I'm also liking this. But... This will have jokes, right? We don't want to be bored.

Scriptwriter 4 (Rolls her eyes): Of course there will be jokes, Luan. Drama or not, it will still contain some.

Luan: Okay.

Author: Soo... Does everyone agree with that idea?

Everyone (Except a person): Yes!

Scriptwriter 5: Actually, I have a better idea.

Scriptwriter 1: What idea?

Scriptwriter 5: How about a boy that has a boring older sister, that forms a band, he's at 5th grade, has a best friend as a neighbor but in different classes and also love doodling a-

Author (Interrupting): Next time you want to rip-off some book's plot, like the one of the books of Tom Gates, then be silent, please. Nobody will copy!

The Scriptwriter 5 mumbles of annoyance due to his idea being rejected.

Scriptwriter 5 (With reluctance): Okay... We will pick her idea.

Author: In this, we will not have more to say. Another Detective will be put in production. (Looks to the Scriptwriter 4 with a smile) Since it's your idea, how about you have the job of Director and Producer for the first time?

Scriptwriter 4 (Shocked at this): Woah! Really?

Author: Of course! You are the creator of the show. It's fair if you have that role for the first time.

Scriptwriter 4: Oh god... Thanks! I can't... Believe in this!

Lucy (Smiles at her): You will have a new good path for success, I can predict.

* * *

The first clip ended as we come back to the video chat of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: And this is how a show is created.

Ronnie Anne: And to show that you, Luan, and Lucy work with them to get ideas.

Lincoln (Rubs his head's back): Yeah... We were invited to the team.

Ronnie Anne: However, I feel bad for that Canadian Scriptwriter.

Lincoln: Me too. He tries to get ideas but he couldn't. Like we heard, it looks like it's making Canada a fool. (Crosses his arms) And like Lucy, I hate it happening on shows.

Ronnie Anne: I agree.

Lincoln: Also, do you like the idea of the new show?

Ronnie Anne: Yes, I do. It looks like an interesting plot.

Lincoln: Nice.

Ronnie Anne: Let's now see my clip. It's called... "Climb Fail"

* * *

**_Clip 2_**

_9 April_

On that day, Ronnie Anne is with Liam and an OC actor at studio 4F. Simply, tomorrow, Liam and the OC actor will make another episode of The Russian and it will involve Liam's character to learn to climb a "Mountain". The OC will be included because he will be the person who will accompany him to his house, on the top of the "mountain". (It won't be a real mountain. "Green Wall" will help.)

Ronnie Anne (Focused): Okay. The Author told me that you will need to learn to climb on the "Green Wall". However, since you don't know-how, he asked me to teach you.

Liam: And when you learned to climb?

Ronnie Anne: At 8 years old. It wasn't easy at the start but I managed to learn. But before I teach you and Brennan (The OC actor), I will make you two do a warming-up. You're ready?

Liam and Brennan: Yes.

Ronnie Anne: Alright! To the ground and give me 20! And I don't mean by money!

Liam and Brennan sit on the ground and do 20 sit-ups. But it was just the start of the montage:

\- Stretching their arms for an entire half of a minute;

\- Do 20 push-ups;

\- Trying to reach to the feet with their hands without bending their knees for a half of a minute;

\- Finally, do 20 "Kangoroos".

At this time, they had an obvious question.

Brennan: What is a "Kangaroo"?

Liam: Yeah! We never learned it.

Ronnie Anne: Really? Then... I will tell you: It's simply jumping like a kangaroo. You bend your knees like you are sitting and get up jumping. (Yeah... Not the best way to explain but it exists. I learned it at my PE classes my school)

Liam: Alright...

At that, they do the proposed 20 "Kangaroos". You all ever heard that in PE terms? At least, in my school, it exists.

Ronnie Anne: Alright! Now let's start climbing. There is a climbing wall there set up and some equipment for security. So let's prepare the things up.

At that, the two kids and teen (Yes, Brennan is a teen. 15 years old to be exact) get ready to learn climbing safely. They put the helmets, they wear a special belt and use each one a specific rope attached to the ceiling to attach to the belt.

Ronnie Anne: Since we are ready, let me teach you. (Goes the wall and starts climbing on the climbing holds) See? Grab the holds with your hands. And to avoid falling, put your feet on other holds to support.

Liam and Brennan start climbing with the instructions of Ronnie Anne. They do well at the start. However, in the middle, Liam misses a hold and falls from the wall. Fortunately, he doesn't hit the ground as the rope hangs him on the air.

Liam: Dang it!

Ronnie Anne (Knowing that Liam fell): You are okay?

Liam: Yes, I a-

He couldn't finish as Brennan fell to and he balanced on the air, hitting Liam to make him balance too.

Liam: Hey!

Brennan: Sorry!

All of this makes the two kids look like two swing balls hitting each other while balancing. However, the rope ends up hitting Ronnie Anne, that was almost at the end of the wall. At that, she fell too and turned into another swingball.

Ronnie Anne (While being a "swingball"): This is- OW! Stupid!

Liam: Agre- OW! Agree with- OW! You!

Brennan: And me- OW!

Each "OW" was all the times they end up hitting each other while balancing against each other. After some time, the ropes end up giving up and they fell to the ground, hurting themselves.

Ronnie Anne, Liam, and Brennan: Ow...

Ronnie Anne (Taking her phone): I will... Call someone... To take us... To the... Infirmary.

* * *

This clip ends too as we see again the two hosts of this RECAP.

Lincoln (Giggling): God... Acting like swing balls was priceless! And you falling was the best!

Ronnie Anne (Annoyed): You wouldn't like if it happened to you!

Lincoln: Yeah... And "Kangaroos"? Seriously? Your school on Great Lakes City taught you that?

Ronnie Anne: Yes, it did.

Lincoln: Nice. Maybe I can tell Lynn about it.

Ronnie Anne: Let's now just see the Bloopers.

* * *

**_BLOOPERS_**

Clapperboard Man: Episode 1! Second Interval Act! Take 1! And... (Claps the clapperboard) Sing!

**_J'ai Cherché, of Amir (Totally English Translation)_**

_Lincoln:_

_You, you_

_I've been searching for the meaning of my life_

_I've dropped my innocence in the process_

_I ended with a defenseless heart_

_I've been searching for love and recognition_

_I paid the price of silence_

_I hurt myself and I am still going_

_It's like you made me want to be me_

_You gave a sense to my why's_

_You killed the fear that was sleeping here_

_That was sleeping here in my arms_

_You_

_You're the one that's making me strong_

_I'll be looking, looking for you_

_Like the melody of my song_

_You_

_You're the one that's making me strong_

_I'll be looking, looking for you_

_Like the melody of my song_

_I've been searching for a meaning, a landmark_

_Standing between two hemispheres_

Author (Interrupting the music and Lincoln): CUT! Lincoln, it's to sing "Shared between two hemispheres"! Not "Standing between two hemispheres"!

Lincoln (Facepalms): Dang it!

BIP!*

Clapperboard Man: Episode 3! Question Number 40! Take 3! And... (Claps the ) Action!

**Number 40: Hey Luna can you use shrink your siblings to doll size, and cuddle with them?**

Luna: I will try my best.

Luna tries to shrink her siblings with the Size Gun. However, she tripped and fell to the ground, shooting the gun accidentally to ALL the audience, that turned into "ants".

Audience (Complaining): Hey!/What the *BLEEP!*?!?/WRONG PERSONS!/WHY?/Just my luck!

Luna (Getting up): Sorry! I will put you on a normal size back!

Author: CUT!

BIP!*

Clapperboard Man: Episode 6! Question Number 49! Take 1! And... (Claps the clapperboard) Action!

**Number 49: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne try to pin the other one down.**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne start fighting each other to pine the other down. However, Ronnie Anne accidentally drills the stage while pinning Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne (Getting out of the hole): What the what?

Lincoln (Getting out of the hole too): How?

Author: I will never trust that stage builder ever again! CUT!

BIP!*

Clapperboard Man: Episode 7! Question Number 8! Take 1! And... (Claps the clapperboard) Action!

**Number 8: Mario: and here are some bag of pipes, in case you lost the rings (the pipes functions the same like the rings)**

The pipes fall above Lincoln, making him stuck under all of them, making everyone gasp. However, some of the pipes rolled down and destroyed a wall of the stage to roll down the street.

Fernando: Somebody stops that pipe!

Author: Oh god... CUT!

BIP!*

Clapperboard Man: Episode 8! Question Number 47! Take 5! And... (Claps the clapperboard) Sing!

**Number 47: Lynn and Clyde sing both queen- will be you rock everyone accompanies them with noises chaotic noises to form a kind of protest**

Everybody starts making chaotic noises to them looks that it's from a protest as Lynn and Clyde sing:

_Lynn Jr.:_

_Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

_Clyde:_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Kicking you're can all over the place, singin'_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Clyde:_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_Buddy, you're a young man, hard man_

_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_

_Clyde:_

_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_

_Waving your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will rock you, siiiiiiiiiiiii!_

This prolonged word was due to Lynn Jr. tripping and falling from the stage, making everyone gasp of worry.!

Louds: LYNN!

Some elements of the crew get to Lynn to help her out. After a minute, Lynn finally got up with difficulty standing up as a doctor came in to check on her.

Doctor (Checking the legs): Mmmm... I don't think there is any chance of being broken. However, it's best if you relax for a while until you are about to stand up.

Lynn Jr.: Alright...

Author: CUT!

BIP!*

* * *

Ronnie Anne: And we finished! Thanks for watching this RECAP!

Lincoln: I hope you enjoyed!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: AND BE SAFE!

Lincoln: Why the Author said to us tell it?

Ronnie Anne: No idea.


	33. Season 2 Episode 9

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

**(C: Even though you can still ask questions, please I reccomend to not ask too many for now, please.)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Right now, we see Fernando and Sandra waiting at the parking lot of Build Studios. As Fernando taps his right foot on the ground, Sandra ended up being bored.

Sandra: When the Louds will be here?

Fernando (Shrugs): Não sei. (I don't know.) The Author told me that they called that they will be here later due to an appointment Lincoln has.

Sandra: E que tipo de consulta? (What type of appointment?)

Fernando: Também não sei. (I don't know too.) He wasn't specific.

When he finished that sentence, Sandra notices a certain van being driven to here.

Sandra: There they are!

And she was right: That van was actually the famous Vanzilla. The van drives to the parking lot, where it goes to the park in one of the parking places. When it finally did it, the doors of the van open to let the Loud family (Except a certain white-haired boy) get out.

Fernando: Loud em Casa! You're finally here.

Lynn Jr.: Yes... Finally!

Luna: Sorry for taking soo long, dudes.

Sandra: That's okay. (Looks to the Louds parents) Also, may I ask what type of appointment Lincoln had?

Rita: Well... It's a problem that he ended up having recently and it was only possible to know what's happening at this time.

Fernando (Raising his problem): And what is the problem? And where he is?

Lynn Sr.: He's her- (Notices that his only son didn't get out of the van) Lincoln, son, why you didn't leave yet?

Lincoln (From the inside of Vanzilla): Sorry, dad! Had trouble on the seat's belt... And on the seat.

Leni (Concerned): You are okay?

Lincoln: Yes, I am. My back just hurts a little. I will get out now.

At that, Lincoln finally got out of Vanzilla. However, if we take a better look at him, he has a difference from before: He's actually wearing black and orange glasses. It made the Portuguese siblings surprised. However, they also guessed what that appointment was.

Sandra: Now I know what appointment was: To the Ophthalmologist.

Fernando: I know that this will sound stupid due to the answer be obvious but... How did it go?

Lincoln: It was fine. I was having trouble seeing what it is at the distance and now I know that I have a case of myopia. (Pushes his glasses on his nose with one of his fingers) At least, these glasses are nice, even though I have now some extra things to do.

Sandra: Well... At least, you aren't the only one wearing glasses in your family.

Lisa: I agree because it's me.

Lincoln (Crosses his arms while looking at her): I know that. You were telling me all the things I have to be aware of when using glasses that you learned after 3 years of you using them.

Lisa: I wanted to you know how to be careful using them.

Lincoln: Whatever. But thanks anyway.

Fernando: I know that you want to talk more but we have a Loud Question's episode to be done so... Can we walk to the stage?

Louds: Sure.

At that, everyone decides to walk inside of Build Studios's building to get on where Loud Question's stage is.

* * *

Later, as the last things for the new Loud Question's episode are being prepared, Lisa is sitting on the couch as she takes note of her notebook about a certain thing. It was noted by her roommate, that she walked to her.

Lily: Lisa, vhat are you deoing?

Lisa: I'm taking notes of the experiment that I had done with the Universal Portal. I already visited three universes.

Lily (Surprised): Really?

Lisa: Yes. One is from the Y Universe that we crossover within episode 2, even though I couldn't interact with them. Other is a universe where the ages of our family are in reverse order. An example is that I am 16 years old, you are 17 years old, Lynn Jr. is 8 years old... You got it, I hope. And the other is where... Well... I had to leave immediately because... It's not for our age.

Lily: Oh... Ande you are okay deue to the last... universe?

Lisa: Yes, I am. Fortunately, I didn't get nightmares. However, my goal is to find a certain universe.

Lily (Confused): Vhich one?

Lisa: Can't tell yet. I need to first find it to confirm.

Lily: Okay...

As Lily walks away to one of her siblings, Lisa looks back to her notebook to write the last notes. Then, she closes the book, to reveal the title "Lisa's Universal Discoveries". She has a good imagination for titles, at least.

Lisa: This has been very useful to register the universes I found. The research may look exhausting but... (Smiles) It's worth it.

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 9**

* * *

Claps and cheers are heard as we see the Loud kids, Fernando and Sandra sitting on the sofa or on chairs.

Loud kids, Fernando and Sandra (Waving their hands): HELLO GUYS!

Leni: Welcome again for another episode of Loud Question!

Lucy: It's nice to see the people still liking the show. We are happy for people still watching us answering their questions.

Lana: Good to know.

Lincoln: Anyways, before starting to answer some questions, if you didn't notice... I'm... (Points to his glasses) Wearing glasses. I have a case of myopia soo expect to use them for the rest of the series.

Lori: Also, I want to point out that the Author is actually planning for a third season soo... Let's see how the reception of this news will be.

Fernando: Now that nothing else needs to be said... Let's start.

* * *

**Number 1: Also, can the three of you and Lincoln and his friends listen to Duel of the Fates?**

The selected persons for the question listen a little to the song. When it ended...

Selected Characters: AMAZING!

**Number 2: Lincoln, did you feel stronger when you were in Luna's body?**

Lincoln (Shrugs): I didn't test my force soo I don't know.

**Number 3: Lucy, can you hypnotize Sid to tie her shoelaces together?**

Lucy (Smiles): Sure!

The spooky Loud hypnotizes Sid. When she finished, the Asian girl decided to tie her shoelaces together as the question asked. In the end, Lucy snapped out.

Sid (After being snapped out and putting a hand on her head): Ugh... This is hurting my head. (As she takes a step) I need to ge- AHHH!

This yell was due to her tripping to fall on the ground due to her shoelaces being tied... Well... Together. I guess I end up repeating what I already mention as the characters' actions.

Sid (Hurt): Ouch...

As we go to the next question, Ronnie Anne appears to help and check on her with some worry.

**Number 4: Lincoln, What Do You Think Of Red Vs Blue**

Author (Thinking): This question was already answered but due to, at the time, I didn't research, I will do it this time.

Lincoln: I never watched the web series one from Rooster Teeth. But the premise looks very interesting. I need to watch it.

Author: I very much prefer watching Camp Camp. There is, fortunately, some full episodes on youtube.

Number 5: Do you like penicillin on your pizza? (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles reference)

Author: I have a valid reason to not have researched last time: I didn't know it was a reference.

Lola: Like we said last time, no. Medicine on pizza?

Lynn Jr.: Uh... I discovered that it is a reference. And it is due to that pizza where the reference refers to being covered of mold.

Lisa: And since mold is the origin of the penicillin...

Lola: ... Still no. No way.

Lori: Believe us Lola: We all agree.

**Number 6: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: How did you react knowing both of you were given "The Loud House The Casagrandes" YouTube channel?**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were shocked at this news.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: WHAT?!?

Lincoln: We didn't know!

Ronnie Anne: But it's cool!

Author: To say the truth, I got the idea of the RECAPs with their vlogs.

**Number 7: Lisa: I saw your PSA on TV, given the situations of the coronavirus, did your smarts anticipated to create the Handwash song?**

The Loud prodigy cleans her glasses before answering the question.

Lisa: I'm sorry but I don't know what are you talking about. Also, the coronavirus with the diseases SARS and MERS are very controlled soo there is no reason for that.

Author: I already told that the COVID-19 isn't canon to this universe. Or there wouldn't be an audience and they would wear masks.

**Number 8: Lynn Jr.: In the Halloween short "No End In Bite", you tore a page from the book that Lucy was reading to use as a substitute for Lily's diaper, what was the original ending to a novel?**

Lynn Jr.: I don't know. I didn't bother to read.

**Number 9: Hey Ronnie Anne and Carlota, prank call The Master Prank Caller!**

Ronnie Anne: Sure!

Carlota: Let's do it!

The two girls call up the Master Prank Caller to make that prank.

Master Prank Caller: Hello?

Ronnie Anne: Hello. I wanted to sell my pet. I don't want him anymore.

Master Prank Caller: Oh... I didn't know that pets can talk.

Ronnie Anne (Confused): What do yo- (Realizes that he was talking about her and gets offended) HEY! I'm not a pet! That was rude!

Carlota (Whispers): Let me try! (Takes the phone) Hi. I'm sorry about my friend. She wanted to sell my pet. She claims to it be annoying.

Master Prank Caller: With or without a pet, she would be still annoyed with that voice.

Carlota (Offended too): HEY! THAT WA-

Before she could finish, the receiver hangs up.

Carlota: Sigh... I guess we failed.

**Number 10: I am actually glad you did not like the cheesy pickup line because of course Quagmire was the one who said that in an early Family Guy episode.**

Everybody: Thank god!

**Number 11: Do not worry about that Fraternal twin universe Lincoln and Luna because there is another one where you two are still fraternal twins but instead of a serious love triangle situation it is a crossover universe where Lincoln is chosen by the Keyblade and goes on an adventure to different worlds to find his family and friends with the help of Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie (Ducktales 2017) and Goofy's son Max Goof (Extremely Goofy Movie). And of course, Leni is a princess of Heart because it's Leni. Basically, a dimension where it crossovers Loud House and Kingdom Hearts, what do you all you think and I do mean everyone, not just the Loud's?**

Lincoln (Smiles): Okay. Now that one I like more!

Luna: Me too! For me, the crossovers are the best part!

**Number 12: Guess what Loud Question? There is a new show about to premiere on Nickelodeon and it is called 'Ollie's Pack' there is a youtube video of what it shows in the commercial and the show itself will start in April. Tell me what you think.**

Author: Yeah... This question came late.

Lana, Lola, Luan, Leni, and Lily: Liked it!/Likede it!

Lisa, Lincoln, and Lori: Generic!

Luna and Lucy: We don't have an opinion on that.

**Number 13: Hey Lincoln, what do you think of the show Victor and Valentino? I think I can see you being friends with those half brothers.**

Lincoln: It's a fantastic show, in my opinion. And... Who knows? I would like really being friends with them.

**Number 14: Sing 'Red Sun' from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, who sings is up to whoever wants to do it.**

Luna: I will! It's a song I love!

_Luna:_

_Red sun_

_Red sun over paradise_

_Red sun_

_Red sun over paradise_

_Golden rays of the glorious sunshine_

_Sending down such a blood-red light_

_Now the animals slowly retreat_

_To the shadows – out of sight_

_Arid winds blow across the mountains_

_Giving flight to the birds of prey_

_In the distance, machines come_

_To transform Eden – day by day_

_Only love is with us now_

_Something warm and pure_

_Find the peace within ourselves_

_No need for a cure_

_When the wind is slow_

_And the fire's hot_

_The vulture waits to see what rots_

_Oh, how pretty_

_All the scenery_

_This is nature's sacrifice_

_When the air blows through_

_With a brisk attack_

_The reptile tail ripped from its back_

_When the sun sets_

_We will not forget the_

_Red sun over paradise_

_Red sun_

**Number 15: Leni in the show or this current reality you are seen to not exactly being in a serious relationship, Do you ever hope to have a passionate and romantic relationship in the show and this current reality as well?**

Leni: Yes, I hope someday.

**Number 16: Lincoln, how would you feel if Bill Buck decided to give Ace Savvy the ability to use the Hadouken from Street Fighter?**

Lincoln: It would be cool, even though unnecessary.

**Number 17: Hey Louds close your eyes**

The Loud kids close their eyes as the reader asked.

**Do you see that?**

Lori: See what?

Lucy: I just see darkness.

Lola: I agree. Why did you ask that?

**That's our world without you. :)**

This made them surprised as they open their eyes. Then...

Everybody: Aww...

Leni: This was cute.

Lisa: I have to agree with that. It was nice.

Lola: And creative. At least, for me!

**Number 18: Question for Lynn Jr. Do you find it ironic your name kinda sound like Win?**

Lynn Jr. (Confused): Uh? (Realizes something) Wait... Lynn... Win... Hey! It's true! God! How come I never noted?!?

**Number 19: CABBAGES! It starts raining cabbages everywhere.**

At this, cabbages fall from nowhere, making everyone try to escape from them. Two of them (To be specific, Lynn Jr. and Ronalda) were able to dodge. However, in the end, they trip over the cabbages on the ground. When the "rain" stopped, the same two girls were covered with cabbages.

Luan: Oh shoot! What a CABBAGED situation! Hahaha! Get it?

Groans are heard as I snap my fingers for the cabbages disappear.

**Number 20: I have two questions. 1, Lincoln, Lana, and Lynn Jr., what moves do Earthquak, Gravina, and Sanstor know;**

Lincoln: Sandstor knows the Rock Blast, Sand Attack, and Sandstorm.

Lana: In case of Gravina, knows the Rock Blast too, Gravity and Substitute.

Lynn Jr.: As for Earthquak, knows the Earthquake, Headbutt, and the Snore!

**Number 21: and 2, can Lisa invent a translator for said Roggenrola, whom you three get to keep for the rest of this series, which will adjust to their preferences and is immune to malfunctioning?**

Lisa (Crosses her arms): Of course I can!

The Loud prodigy creates fast translators for the Roggenrolas. Of course, she put a regulator to define the voices. Also, they were made to be the smallest as possible and to be put in their brown and rocky oblongs. Then, the owners of the pokemons regulated how their voices should be. In the end...

Lisa: Let's test now. (Looks to the Roggenrolas) Speak please.

Earthquak (Scoffs): Like the translators would work.

Gravina: Uh... Earthquak.

Sandstor: We are hearing you.

Earthquak (Shocked): What? And I'm hearing from you two too!

Lisa: And it works!

Lincoln: Wow!

Lana: Now we can talk with them!

Lynn Jr.: This is cool!

Luan (Whispers to Lisa): Hey... You don't mind making also translators for our Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt?

Lisa: Of course. Why not?

**Number 22: Okay Loud family, I'm going to go boot shopping for all eleven of you. State what color you want and the kind of boots you want as well.**

Louds (Except some of them): Uh... We don't think it's necessary but thanks for the offer.

Luna: I already have some soo no need.

Lana: Red Timberland Boots.

Lynn Jr.: Beige Desert Boots.

Lori (Changing her mind): You know what? Why not? Mind getting some black army boots?

**Number 23: Princess from harvey beaks is louds watch out**

Suddenly, the Louds see posters and flags being thrown from the audience. Moving the camera, we see Princess from Harvey Beaks throwing them and pushing people.

Princess: Move it! I hated my place! And these posters and flags are a thing I hate!

Author (Calling her out): WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! We could get you a better place but you have no right to do that soo you can forget about that!

Princess: I don't care! I want the best place!

Author: And the best place is the street! I might understand Fee but you are crossing the line. You want this but this is not a reason for that! LEAVE!

Princess: No!

Author: I don't want to do thi-

Sandstor (Interrupting): JMbuilder, don't bother. We got this!

The Roggenrolas walk up to Princess, that was annoying and pushing more people.

Earthquak (To Princess): We ask you to leave before we throw moves to you!

Princess: Oh great! Now there is ugly animals from the dumb!

Sandstor (Got mad as the other two): What did you call us?!?

Gravina: I guess being nice doesn't work in this situation!

At that, they decide to attack her, using the Rockblast and, in Earthquak's case, the Headbutt moves. This made Princess run away fast.

Earthquak: We did it!

The Roggenrolas and the Audience cheer at this. But it was short as Princess appeared again with a broom with her to attack them. As these pokemons, at least these three, have fear of brooms, they run away as Princess chases them.

Author: I have no choice! SECURITY!

We go to next question as the security chases Princess as the Roggenrolas finally escape.

**Number 24: Lynn, Lori, Luan, and Luna, I dare you to moon (expose your butts) Mr. Grouse**

Lori: I think this reader lost his mind.

Luan: I agree. I would never do that.

Luna: I agree too. That is stupid.

They look to Lynn to see and hear her reaction. However, we don't see her. It didn't need to make a 2 plus 2 to understand where she is.

Luna: Oh... *BLEEP!*.

Fernando: Somebody can get her immediately?!?

Lori and Leni ran to where Lynn is. Some time later, they came back with Lynn, that has an annoyed face.

Lynn Jr.: Come on! I was almost!

Luan: Now I know other person that lost her mind!

**Number 25: Leni, about that question comparing you to Peter Griffin in Season 2 Episode 6: you have redeeming qualities that he does not; a kind heart, selflessness, and an overall great personality.**

Leni: It's true. Thanks.

**Number 26: Lola; my original character, a seven-year-old boy named Jake "Shreeky" Short, has romantic feelings for you. He's at the edge of the stage with your favorite flowers and a chocolate candy heart, waiting to ask you out on a date at the end of the episode. He is wearing a sunshine-yellow outfit consisting of a cap, sweater, and jogging pants. He is the exact same height as (and has a similar design too) you and has black hair (under his cap) and eyes.**

The pageant girl got surprised at this.

Lola: Okay... I never expected that.

Lori: Trust us, Lola. We didn't either.

Sandra (Raises her hand): One question: It isn't too young to date? Romantic feelings may be passable but really dating? At 7 years old, it wouldn't mean anything and it's too young.

Lana: I agree. I might also get romantic feelings but I prefer to wait until I'm old enough.

Author: However, this is Lola's decision. I can't do anything. We can't do anything.

**Number 27: Also, because you are NOT a brat, you are now immune to any punishing questions and sentences for the rest of the series.**

Lola (Shocked): Wait, what?!?

Lynn Jr.: Seriously?!? Why she is the one that receives immunity? This is unfair! I understand just for the season but the series?!?

Lola (Smiles): Thanks, reader! I never also expected this from ANY reader.

**Number 28: To the loud parents, do all of your children have any middle names, and if yes, can you reveal it?**

Rita: Of course they have.

Lynn Sr.: And the middle names are-

Before he could continue, two stickers are shot to their mouths. The stickers are saying "CLASSIFIED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE". Looking to where they were shot, we see two black-suited men with Nickelodeon's logo on the suits. They were with sticker guns, meaning that they were responsible.

Fernando: Hey! What was the necessity?!?

Officer 1: We are Nickelodeon's Classified Agents or just NCA.

Officer 2: We have seen that this fanfic committed some revelations without the shows showing them like revealing the ages of adults and their birthdays' dates. The middle names are the last straw!

Everybody (except me) was confused about this.

Lincoln: What are you talking about? Fanfic?

Author: Look, officers. You have no right to do this!

Officer 1: We actually have. Until further notice from Nickelodeon, the middle names can't be revealed.

Author: Oh... Bolas! (Dang it!) (I look to the readers) Sorry guys. This universe isn't allowed!

**Number 29: This one is for the Loud siblings, which grade school are you all in?**

Author: I probably mistook the grades. Soo... My bad if isn't... Very correct.

Lori: I already told everyone that I'm in college.

Leni: 12th Grade.

Luna: 11th Grade.

Luan: 10th Grade.

Lynn Jr.: 9th Grade.

Lincoln: 6th Grade. (This one is probably not correct but it's not my fault the show put Lincoln in 5th Grade with 11 years.)

Lucy: 3rd Grade.

Lana and Lola: 1st Grade.

Lisa: Kindergarten B. (I had to make a new section due to the confusion of the show)

Author: Seriously... Probably the grades don't conform with the normal ages of the grades.

**Number 30: This message is for Lincoln: based on your opinion, who is the kindest person you know and the most beautiful one you also know**

Lincoln: Well... It depends if you are referring to just my family or to everyone, except my family. I can't decide without being specific.

**Number 31: This is for Lily: have you ever follow Lincoln everywhere once?**

Lily: Actually... I deide some times. But never outside of oura home.

**Number 32: Leni can you use Lisa's size gun to turn your self fifty feet tall?**

To answer that, Leni takes the gun and runs to the outside of the building of Build Studios. Then, she used the gun to shoot at herself to make herself fifty feet tall.

Leni: Done!

**Number 33: Now before you turn back can you reach inside the building to grab Lincoln and Luna, then give them a really big hug in all your different forms.**

Leni: Okay!

Leni puts a hand on the building. As she does it, some workers and the audience run away to avoid being hurt. In the end, she grabbed two persons. When she got them off, she noted that it was just some cameramen.

Leni (Facepalms): Ups... Wrong people!

The fashion girl puts the cameramen back and tries to find Lincoln and Luna. After 3 more times, she finnaly got them and she hugged them in her normal shape, in her THICC shape, and on her round shape.

After that, she puts them down and Leni shoots herself again to come back to the normal height. At the same time, Fernando got out of the building with the roggenrola

Gravina.

Fernando (Serious): The Author said that he might fine you.

Leni (Confused): What? Why?

Gravina: See what you did to the corridors.

Leni looks inside to see the corridors with broken doors, broken pictures, ripped posters, broken lights, and cracked walls.

Leni (Facepalms): Shoot!

**Number 34: Lincoln, and Luna what were your thoughts when Leni hug you?**

Lincoln: Comfortable.

Luna: For me, it was comfortable too but it was also surprising.

**Number 35: Because of the new year 10 questions**

Author: Okay! Show what you got!

**1\. Rita and Lynn Sir what do you think of when kids can outright bully adults even their own parents ? Big G to his dad in the 1973 Doreamon , Icky Vicky to both of her parents and Edwards four older brothers to scoutMaster lumps in contrast to Slikman who they put on a nice guy act for but these guys can bully the grown-ups.**

Rita and Lynn Sr. cross their arms and look serious at the camera.

Rita: What you think we think?

Lynn Sr.: We feel that is a loss of respect and something that shouldn't happen.

**Number 36: 2. Luan what would you do if you met a tall man and you say to him "How's the weather up there?" which caused him to get very angry at you and now want to not stop beating you up?**

Luan (Yells): RUN AWAY!

Luan tries to run away, creating smoke in the form of her. However, when the smoke disappeared, she was still there.

Luan: Shoot! I need to use my cartoonish power again!

In this, she truly runs away fast as smoke in the shape of her disappears again.

**Number 37: 3. Luan prank calls Moe's Bar.**

Luan: Okay!

The comedian takes her phone to call to the phone of the Moe's Tavern.

At the same tavern, on Springfield, on... Uh... Which state? I only know that it's one of the Simpsons. (I know because of the Simpsons is a show I like still today), the phone rang and Moe answers it.

Moe: Moe's Tavern!

Luan: Hello! How's the atmosphere going up there?

Moe: It's nice, for the tavern's taste, at least. Who it is?

Luan: Ah sorry. (Thinks) I will copy Bart's jokes. (Talks on the phone) I needed to know if Krick Meh was there.

Moe: Who?

Luan: Krick Me! Or by nickname "Kick".

Moe: Okay! (Calls out to the usual costumers of the tavern) Krick Meh! I need to see if there is Krick Meh! Somebody is called "Kick" Meh?

Homer (Confused): Why you want us to kick you?

Carl: Yeah! I have to ask too!

Barney (Drunk): I need to do what we were asked!

At that, Barney got up, walked to Moe, and kicks him.

Moe: OW!

This made the whole Tavern laugh as Moe gets up.

Moe (Realizing): Wait... Krick Meh? Kick Me? (Gets mad and yells at the phone) You midget! As soon as I find you, I will throw you out of a bridge!

Luan hangs up as she laughs very much.

**Number 38: 4. Lincoln what I mean is hitting someone for teasing you DOES NOT make you a "Thin-skin crybaby" because NOBODY called Patrick or Sandy or Pumbaa that when they attacked others for teasing/provoking them (Tubby, Texas is Dumb and Pig) not to mention the former two has the teasers only doing that for a greater good (In contrast to your sisters only doing it just cause they feel like it) Being called Tubby part of a fake fight to get in a tough guy club, Texas is Dumb To lure a friend from going away to not to, to a party. So if Patrick and Sandy can smack people who are their friends then why can't you hit your sisters, as siblings should hit each other and give a smack to the head just as much as close personal friends, and if it's because their animals that's biased.**

Lincoln: Even that I wanted, I have one word for you: Parents.

**Number 39: 5. Lynn Sr and Rita what do you think when kids manage to get by their parent's rules when they look for the smallest loop-holes and the faintest gray-areas?**

Lynn Sr.: We think that the parents were not smart for not making the rules strict and complete enough!

Rita: And the kids still need to be grounded, even that the loop-holes don't technically break the rules.

**Number 40: 6. Lori do you think you can handle babysitting Bart Simpson, Stewie Griffin, Eric Cartman, Louis Belcher, Rallo Tubbs, and Steve and Rodger Smith? i.e beings who would give you more of a challenge then Lincoln or your sisters could ever.**

Lori faints of horror at this.

Lincoln: And here's the answer!

Leni (Checks on Lori): I can't blame her: the characters are the biggest troublemakers ever!

**Number 41: 7. Lincoln and Clyde I triple Dog Dare you two to go through the perfume department like Spongebob and Patrick once did.**

Lincoln and Clyde prepare to run through the perfurm department, with people prepared to make them "test" their perfurmes.

Sandra: Ready... Set...

Sandstor: GO!

As Sandra glares at Sandstor for stealing her next word as Lincoln and Clyde ran fast through the perfume department. However, they ran soo fast that the testers could only accidentally test the perfumes on the others.

Author (Shocked): Wha? How?!?

Clyde (Points to his feet as he stops): Sonic's shoes. We still have them!

Lincoln (Looking in other direction): Yeah! We still have them!

Lana: Uh... Lincoln? Did the glasses fell due to the running?

Lincoln touches his face to check and realize... That the glasses really fell!

Lincoln: Shoot!

Sandstor: Don't worry! I found them!

Sandstor is near to the glasses where Clyde runs to get them. Then, he runs back to Lincoln to give the glasses back. When Lincoln put the glasses back on his face...

Lincoln (Smiles): Thanks! And Clyde... How your glasses didn't fell?

Clyde: I use them at more time than you. I end up finding my own ways.

**Number 42: 8. Lynn tries to beat Homer Simpson, Jughead, Owen, Garfield, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo, and Buster Baxter in a hotdog eating contest.**

Lynn tries to beat the whole gang ag the hotdog eating contest. However, she can't beat anyone due to her falling from the chair due to eating too much.

Lynn Jr. (Stuffed): I can't... Do this... Anymore...

**Number 43: 9. Lori the Annoying Orange is in your room being super Annoying.**

Lori: WHAT?!?

Lori uses the teleport to go to her room at the college',s dorm to see the Annoying Orange being annoying. At that, Lori takes it and throws out from the window. Then, she cames back with the teleport again.

Lori: Done! God... Why Cartoon Network even made that type of show with that character?

**Number 44: 10. Lana and Lynn, I dare you two to jump Springfield Gorge**

By a drone, we see Lynn and Lana preparing to jump across the Springfield Gorge.

Lynn Jr.: Ready?

Lana: Yes, I am!

At this, the two girls jump out from the Springfield Gorge. However, obviously, they fell to the inside of it. But, suddenly, they got up again to land safely to the other side.

Lynn Jr.: We did it!

Lana: And we had to find Smile Blocks from Minecraft to use!

Lynn Jr. (Annoyed): And... You revealed the secret.

**Number 45: 1. Lynn Sr you are in a dad fight with Timmy's Dad.**

Lynn Sr. didn't need more than one second of punching Timmy's Dad (That I don't understand why he doesn't get a proper name) that he ran away screaming of fear.

Timmy's Dad: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Lincoln: Dumb... And coward.

**Number 46: 2. Lynn Sr what would you do if Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy were in your restaurant causing a big line because MM couldn't decide what to order?**

Lynn Sr.: I would obviously help him to order. And if he doesn't want, I ask Barnacle Boy.

**Number 47: 3. Louds what would you do if someone barges in your house and claims everything is his now and has his bodyguards throw you out but keeps all your things, and has also thrown Hank and Hawk and Lord Thereby Michelle and Doug, out of their homes too and claim they stuff as his now, resulting in your Louds forming an Enemy Mine with them?**

Lori (Sweats of being nervous as everyone else): Oh shoot! What we will do?

Lynn Jr.: I don't know!

Lisa: If they even throw out our enemies, then we don't know more!

Lincoln: Can we please skip?

Author: Okay... earthling1996r. Sorry but this question made them soo nervous that they can't answer.

**Number 48: 4. No offensive Lincoln but I find your Thick-Skin to be an "Informed Ability" as Bo Sheep from Garfield and Friends and Wander from Wander over Yonder has true Thick Skin by simply ignoring the bullies tormenting them and said bullies are visibly frustrated they're not getting to them and making them GO AWAY! If you were thick skin you would respond with your sister's wrath with total indifference no matter how wrathful they get and have you ever once make your sisters go way after teasing you but they don't get the last laugh instead are completely utterly frustrated they didn't get under your skin like Gumball, Timmy's Dad and Homer to Alan, Dinkerberg and Flanders?**

Lincoln: Mhh... This time... Isn't a bad idea at all. I might think about it.

**Number 49: 5. Lori and do you and your sisters think of how you girls won over Huge makes you an easy target for Alejandro?**

Lori: Who?

Author: It's from Total Drama. (Researches on the phone and shows Alejandro's picture) Here is the picture.

The Loud sisters look to the picture but they had to turn away before they start drooling. However, it still didn't stop them from blushing.

Sandra (Giggles): It's pretty obvious.

Fernando (Grins at having an idea): How about I show you the same pi-

Sandra (Realizing the idea before he could finish the sentence): NO!

**Number 50: 6. Leni and Lynn Sr you two along with Billy are going to sit down and hang out with Jeff the Spider and he brought FredFred Burger too.**

Leni and Lynn Sr.: Huh?

Billy first appears on the stage.

Billy (Happy): Hi! My name's Billy. The Author called me to participate due to some questions asked to Leni and Lynn Sr.

Leni: That's me and dad.

Billy: Oh... Then... What are we doing here?

Before Leni or Lynn Sr. could answer, the spider called Jeff appeared.

Jeff: Hello! I'm back! Nice to see you again Leni and Lynn Sr.! And also I'm happy to be with you, Dad!

Unfortunately, Leni, Lynn Sr. and Billy were frozen of fear due to seeing Jeff the Spider. After a second, they decided to run away of fear.

Leni: SPIDER!

Lynn Sr.: SOMEBODY HELP US!

Billy: PLEASE! IT WILL KILL ME!

Jeff was just confused at this. Seriously, he may be oblivious to Billy's fear of him and of spiders but we can't blame him for Leni and Lynn Sr.

Jeff: Uh... What happened?

At the same time, FredFred Burger appeared on stage.

FredFred Burger: I had to go peepee!

Author: Sorry FredFred. They ran away due to Jeff.

FredFred Burger (Sad): FredFred! My bad, yes!

* * *

Sandra: And we finished!

Fernando: And... (Pinches his nose): God... We still have a big number of reviews with questions.

Lana (Shocked): What?!? Really?

Author: Unfortunately, yes. But we will still answer to ALL questions. Some might be late but what we can do?

Leni: Anyways, thanks for watching this episode!

Lynn Jr.: See you next time!

As the audience claps and cheers, Lola looks around to see the boy that the question was talking about. However, she couldn't find him as the audience and everyone else leaves. Then, the same boy called Jake "Shreeky" Short appeared with the favorite flowers and a chocolate candy heart.

Lola: Soo... You are Jake? Or by nickname, Shreeky?

Shreeky: Yes, I am. Sorry for not being here at the edge of the stage, Lola. I had to use the bathroom. And... God... I saw an annoying green elephant there.

Lola (Rolling her eyes): I know...

Shreeky: Anyways, you already know my intentions soo let's get to the point. (Gives her the flowers and the chocolate to her) I wanted to ask you on a date.

Lola didn't still know how to answer this. On one side, having someone she loved is a good thing, and being in a relationship is something she would also like. However, on the other hand, he had just met Jake this day. And also it didn't help the fact that they were just 7 years old and that dating wouldn't mean anything. They are too young. At that...

Lola: Jake... I think that... We shouldn't date now.

Shreeky (Puts down his gifts): What? Why not?

Lola: Look: It's not because of me or of you. It's because... It's too early. We are just 7 years old. Also, we just meet since when? 1 minute?

Shreeky (Puts his head down): I guess you have a point...

Lola (Smiles at him and puts a hand on his shoulder): Don't be like that. Maybe we can be together in the future. For now... How about we be just friends? At that, we can be sure if we should date.

Jake thinks about Lola' proposal for some time. In the end...

Shreeky (Smiles at her): Okay... We can be friends for now...

Lola: Good. And... Hey... I have a good place where we can play and hang out as friends. I have to just ask mom to take us there. You accept?

Shreeky: Of course!

The episode ends with them leaving.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

Later, as Lola and Shreeky are hanging out, Lisa is in her room creating translators for the other pets. It took some time until she finally finished them.

Lisa: Done! I will give the translators later to the pets. I had the luck that my parental units agreed with this. And now... (Picks her diary of investigating universes called "Lisa's Universal Discoveries") Let's investigate the universes more.

The Loud prodigy runs out of her room to go to the garage since the portal is there. Meanwhile, she makes Luan spin due to the velocity, on the stairs.

Luan: WOAH! Calm down! (Stops spinning) Well... What I was going to do? Ah right... I was going to my room

The comedian gets finally upstairs and walks to her room. Luckily, Luna was with her bandmates soo she wouldn't be annoyed. Luan walks to the desk and sits on it. Then, she opens the laptop and turns it on. After some time, she opens her session and clicks on the Word app. Finally, she decided to write the following words:

"MY MOVIE'S IDEA. BY LUAN LOUD"

* * *

**(I might do a better spin-off where we see Lisa visit other universes. What do you think?)**

**(Sorry if the episode was weak. I was busy.)**


	34. Season 2 Episode 10

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

**(C: Now you can ask many questions as you can please.)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Right now, we are in a different location. We aren't at Build Studios and we aren't at Royal Woods. From what it looks like, there are many big buildings, with many people walking around and a subway moving around it. As we see this, we see a certain parrot on a roof of one of the buildings making a party with some other birds. Yup... It's Sergio. The big party bird!

Sergio (Looks to us with an annoyed... Uh... Expression): Cra! It's a private party! Cra! Nobody except birds is allowed!

Alright! Alright! God... Don't be rude! Just don't blow up anyone's electricity bill!

Sergio: It was just last year! Cra!

Whatever... Anyways...

As we discover that it is Sergio, we also know that we are in Great Lakes City. What a nice city, isn't it? It has its own style. Of course, it might have more issues than Royal Woods has but at least, it's bigger.

As we are talking, even though not in the best way, we walk to Great Lake's City's Central Plaza Park. And no: There isn't an official name for it.

There, we can see 5 kids training to skate. One is a black-haired girl, that has a ponytail and wears a purple hoodie jacket, purple t-shirt, very dark gray jean shorts, and purple shoes with white shocks. Another one has brunette hair and wears a blue long-sleeved shirt that reveals only her left shoulder, black shorts, pink headband, red socks, and black tennis boots. The other is a short rugged brown-haired boy wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, and red clogs. Another is a boy wearing a gray checked backward cap, a white shirt under a red sweater, blue shorts, and gray shoes with white bottoms. Finally, the last one is a blonde-haired, that is covering her right eye, wearing a blue hoodie, black Capri jeans, and white tennis with light blue bottoms. The first two we can recognize as Ronnie Anne and Sid. As for the other three, simply they are, respectively, Sammer, Casey, and Nikki. Yeah... Hello to them in their first appearances in the pre-episode scenes of Loud Question fanfic.

And... Sorry for the long paragraph. It needed to describe everything very well. Let's just go back to the story.

Like was said, they are training their skating. In the case of Sid, it was of learning. Sure: She started a year ago but she still needed to learn more things. And it can be seen that she is still an amateur due to hitting against a tree during her skating, making her friends stop and run to her, in worry.

Casey: God Sid! Are you okay?

Sid (Getting up): Yes... I'm okay...

Ronnie Anne: You are sure?

Sid: Yes, I am. Don't worry.

Nikki: Okay... I think we can stop today.

Sammer (Surprised): Aw... Just because she hurt? Not that I didn't worry about her but still...

Casey: Sammer, we have been here for some time and we are kinda tired of skating.

Ronnie Anne: It doesn't help that I and Sid need to go to Build Studios soon for a new Loud Question episode.

Sammer (Sighs): True... I forgot.

Nikki: I guess we can agree going then.

At that, the five kids walk out across the park they are. As they are talking to each other, let's just take a look at how things have been going with Ronnie Anne's family, and maybe we would take a look at Sid's family too.

Let's start with Carlota: We already know that she was rejected by the first universe. However, the second universe also rejected her, making her mad. Why? She had good grades and she passed the BAT test but, for some reason, the universities don't let her in. Simply, they claim that it was full or that there aren't enough conditions. It made her almost give up until she noted that her internet channel was getting more and more popular. It gained a boost due to her participation in the Loud Question. At that, she decided to be a fashion internet influencer. She actually got a stable enough income to get herself an apartment. So yes: She moved out.

Ronnie Anne's mother, Maria, was still working at the hospital still being a nurse for some time. Actually, she is on a good path of being promoted due to her effort since she started working on Great Lakes City. She is actually thinking about wanting to be promoted to a nurse supervisor or nurse administrator, which are superior positions in the nursing career.

As for Tio Carlos, he worked as a university professor. One day, the mayor of Great Lakes City, hearing about him, he offered to him a job of being the director of the museum of the city. The sudden offer was due to the museum being less and less visited and with the risk of the museum being closed with its art being sold to privates. Initially, with his knowledge, Carlos tried all ways to make it more interesting but no use. But then, after some time, he saw her wife making her own version of some painting, he got an idea: How about offering the opportunity to the visitors making their own versions of art to show how hard it can be or how much skill they have? It worked as the museum got more and more visitors and even gained news coverage. Frida even decided to help by giving tips to the visitors.

For the rest, noting much changed: Rosa still is the grandma that makes a lot of food than necessary and that has some force, Hector is still taking care of the Mercado due to Bobby being on college, even though he started playing some music in some cafes, CJ is still being himself with his pirates and superheroes plays, Carlino, or Carl, still being the boy with his schemes and being cool and Carlitos... Well... He was a baby before soo he just aged but he still might imitate people. Ah... And the dog Lalo is still the same.

Now, I think, for me, that wouldn't be bad telling a little about Sid's family.

In the case of her mother, she ends up being promoted soo she basically manages the zoo now. I mean... Not exactly because she is just a co-manager. But it's still an important position. However, she revealed to be useful due to her suggestions for improvements being successfully executed.

Her dad is still working on the metro like usual soo he didn't change much. However, he got a raise due to handling the situation when there was some problem with the metro he was working. And her sister Adelaide... Well... She is still on her plays soo there isn't much to talk.

And it's basically a resume that made this Pre Episode Scenes longer than I expected.

Anyways, let's go back to the kids that we were seeing. From what we are hearing, it seems that something happened in their school.

Sammer: I can't believe what Thomas was thinking about doing that.

Sid: I agree: Since when he thought that was fun locking the other's backpacks with a locker?

Nikki: At least you didn't get... (Makes quotations marks with her fingers) "Pranked" (Stops doing that). I couldn't get my things out of ut and if the teachers didn't note the prank, I would get a "Material Absence".

Casey: You aren't the only one, Nikki. I got pranked like that too.

Ronnie Anne: At least, that prankster was put in detention until the end of the school year. We do pranks but not in this way.

Nikki (Smiles): At least that!

Sid (Checks her phone for the time): Shoot! Me and Ronnie Anne need to go to Build Studios now!

Ronnie Anne: Ah right. I thought we had more time to talk before we need to go.

Casey: I guess that didn't happen. (Sighs) I'm actually jealous of you working on a tv series studio.

Sid: It would be lucky for you all to appear if the Author authorized the readers to ask you things.

Casey: Yeah...

Ronnie Anne: Anyways, we need to go then. See you later!

Casey, Sammer, and Nikki (As Ronnie Anne and Sid go away): Bye!

At that, the two girls run to the building they live to use the portable teleport they were offered to get on Build Studios fast. It took some time until they finally got on the building. They got in, ran upstairs, entered Ronnie Anne's family apartment, and ran to her room. When they got in, they saw the portal opened. I guess that Ronnie Anne's family already used it.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. Another day, another episode.

Sid: Uh... It doesn't work since we go here after school and sometimes at the weekends.

Ronnie Anne (Realizing it): Yeah... I just wanted to say this.

Sid: Don't worry. I understand. Let's just go, Ronny!

Ronnie Anne (Taken aback): "Ronny"?

Sid: What? You don't like my nickname for you? I would add Anny but I decided to stick with the first one.

Ronnie Anne (Blushes a little): Ah... Then, I should have the right to call you Siddie.

Sid (Blushes too): Ok ok...

The silence was heard for some time. And well... Let's say that their relationship is stronger and stronger. It only needs time for them to decide to make their feelings official. I mean... Ultimately, things evolved well. Conversations ending awkward, thinking about each other and such things.

Ronnie Anne: Anyways, let's go.

The scene ends with the two girls passing through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Build Studios, we can see myself checking some bills and papers on my desk while I listen to some music like "Spirit In The Sky" by KEIINO. I needed to do this before the new Loud Question episode being recorded. However, it was interrupted by the door being knocked.

Author (Stops the music): Come in!

The door opens to reveal my top-secretary Jeffrey getting inside of my office.

Author: Hey Jeffrey! What's up?

Jeffrey: I wanted to warn you that the location is already confirmed: The renovated Royal Woods theatre will be the place where the season finale will happen.

Author (Smiles): Sweet! Fixe! (Cool!)

Jeffrey: And I wanted to check on you too. How it's going?

Author: Well. I'm just... Organizing the finances. You know how this is hard.

Jeffrey (Raises his left eyebrow): Didn't you already checked that with Troy, your finances secretary?

Author: Yes, I did. He suggested cutting out things that aren't necessary.

Jeffrey: Ah...

Author: But... I tried to distract by listening to some music to not think about a thing.

Jeffrey: What thing?

Author: About if Loud Question will still continue to be popular. The number of views are decreasing ultimamely...

Jeffrey (Crosses his arms): Don't worry, JMbuilder. It's normal. Every show has that type of problem.

Author: I agree... But I'm also thinking about decreasing the number of answering questions from 50 to 40 because I fear that I won't get enough in the future.

Jeffrey: Ah... Okay...

The door is knocked, interrupting their conversation.

Author: Yes?

Sandra (Off-screen): Author! The episode will start being recorded soon!

Author: Alright! Wait a little more. (Gets up from his chair) It was nice to talk to you.

Jeffrey: It was also nice talking, JMbuilder.

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 10**

* * *

Claps and cheers are heard from the audience as we see the Louds, Fernando and Sandra on chairs or on the sofa. Also, I may add that the Roggenrolas got recently permission to appear with them in the intro. They are near to the chairs and couch.

Louds, Fernando, Sandra (Waving) and Roggenrolas: HELLO GUYS!

Sandstor: Welcome...

Gravina: ...to another...

Earthquak: ...episode of...

Sandstor, Gravina, and Earthquak: LOUD QUESTION!

Fernando: Let's see what other questions we got guys!

Leni: Wait... There isn't anything to say?

Sandra: Actually no. There isn't, Leni.

Leni: Ah...

Lucy: Let's just start.

* * *

**Number 1: 7. Rita what do you think of Brian griffin as a writer.**

Rita: The worst one ever.

**Number 2: 8 . Lana and Lola sing If I Didn't Have You from Quest of Canalot.**

_Lana:_

_I'd be rocking with the dinos_

_Swinging with the rhinos_

_Lola:_

_I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute_

_Cornwall, they would sing_

_Lana:_

_'Cause I would be the dragon king_

_I would love this world without you in it!_

_If I didn't have you!_

_Lola:_

_If you didn't have me?_

_Lana:_

_If I didn't have you!_

_Lola:_

_Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?_

_Lana:_

_Oh, what I could be if there was only me!_

_Lola:_

_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

_Stop bickering and get your act together._

_Lana:_

_Act? Did someone say act? I can act!_

_If only I had separate parts_

_My career would be the arts_

_I'd be the star of Camelot_

_Lola:_

_You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!_

_If I didn't have you!_

_I should be so lucky!_

_Lana:_

_If I didn't have you!_

_Oh, wait! You'd be dead!_

_Oh, what I could be if there was only me!_

_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

_Lola :_

_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

_Lola and Lana:_

_Trapped! Aah! Trapped!_

_Stuck here with you for 500 years!_

_Lana:_

_Oh dear, it's learned to count._

_If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split 400 years ago._

_Lola:_

_Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!_

_Lana:_

_Oh? Where do you usually go?_

_Lola:_

_I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!_

_Lana:_

_I'd be one high-flying wizard!_

_Lola'_

_You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!_

_Lana:_

_I'm so tired of your nagging!_

_Lola:_

_And I'm so tired of your bragging!_

_Without me, you'd have no brain. . ._

_Lana:_

_. . . with which to think!_

_Lola and Lana:_

_I'd be rocking with the dinos (If only I had_

_Separate parts)_

_Swinging with the rhinos_

_I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute (My career would be the arts)_

_Cornwall, they would sing (I'd be the star of_

_Camelot)_

_Lana:_

_'Cause I would be the dragon king_

_Lola:_

_I would love this world without you in it!_

_Lana:_

_If I didn't have you!_

_If I didn't have you!_

_Lola:_

_If I didn't have you!_

_If I didn't have you!_

_Lana and Lola:_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Lana:_

_This way!_

_Lola:_

_Let me lead!_

_Lana and Lola:_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Lana:_

_No, this way, twinkle toes!_

_Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet!_

_Lana and Lola:_

_What I'd do if I didn't have you!_

**Number 3: 9. Luan what would you do if you met a tall person and you say "How's the weather up there?" but this makes the tall guy super pissed off at you and now is challenging you to a fight?**

Luan (Raises her right eyebrow): I think that this question is similar to the last episode. And, as I said, I would run away but first I would refuse.

**Number 4: 10. Lori Old Man Jinkins is in your room causing a ruckus and you can't do anything about it because you must respect your elders.**

Lori: Shoot! Now how I will get him out of my college's room? (Gets an idea) Ah right! (Takes her phone and calls someone) Hello? Fairway's University's Administration? I found out that an old man is doing a ruckus in bedroom 135. I can't do anything due to the need for respect for the elder ones. Could you do something about it? (Silence) Ah good! Please, be fast! Thanks! And have a good afternoon.

Gravina (As Lori hangs up): I guess the reader was wrong.

Lana: I don't think soo, Gravina. I think the reader meant doing something like threatening, pushing him out, or beating up for being an elder.

Gravina: Ah...

**Number 5: WARNING! 'FACEPALMING QUESTION'!**

Author: I won't say who is going to answer this question. But I have to say that it includes something that was already stated before.

**11\. Lynn Sr, Bobby, and Lincoln are you three henpecked husbands/boyfriends to Rita, Lori, and Ronnie Anne respectively?**

This made, like on that meme, facepalming in order. First, it was Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. The second was the Louds, Fernando and Sandra. And finally, it was everyone else's turn.

Ronnie Anne: This reader called earthling1996r probably forgot what we stated about us not being a couple.

Lincoln: It was mentioned already that we aren't in a relationship. Also, I have already a girlfriend that is not Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Reader, please re-read the last episodes to remember and to avoid starting to annoy us, not matter if the ship is your OTP.

Author: Understood earthling1996r? Anyways... Let's see the others.

Bobby: Sorry but I think I am a little.

Lynn Sr.: It can depend on my case.

They end up winning glares from Lori and Rita.

**Number 6: Lisa, Can you find a roll of this reflective material called Reflectatine?**

Lisa: Maybe. Let's try.

At that, Lisa goes to try to find that roll of Reflectatine. It took an hour of her search. However, when she came back, she was tired and, without that same roll.

Lisa (Almost falling): Sorry... Reader... I couldn't find. And I... Give up...

**Number 7: Lincoln and Lana, Sorry for putting you both in danger of the Owlship exploding I should have asked either Lori or Rita to drive it.**

Lincoln: Don't worry. We forgive you. At least, we didn't need to go to the hospital.

Lana: I agree. Also, it was cool of, at least, trying to drive it.

**Number 8: Leni, What do you think of Sister Night From HBO Watchmen?**

Leni: I think she is cool! Probably, it's my favorite character!

Number 9: Lynn Sr., Ever made this cake called Butter Cake? (Based on a box from Silent Hill 2 and 3)

Lynn Sr.: I never did. Nobody knows the real recipe on the game soo I never was able to do that type of cake.

**Number 10: Bobby, When you were a Pizza Delivery Boy, Did you ever hear rumors about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?**

Bobby (Gets terrified): Never! Talk! About! It! Again!

**Number 11: And Lola, There is a package for you under your bed, It's a pink dress with Dark pink sequins.**

Lola uses Lisa's teleport machine to get to her home. After some time, she came back with the same dress to show to everyone.

Lola ('Yellow' face): Thanks, reader! But... I don't think it fits me. Sorry...

**(Author, If my questions confused you, I'm sorry.)**

Author: Don't worry, dude! I didn't get confused!

**Number 12: Luna, if you, Sam, and the others decided to form a metal band, what would the name of it be?**

Luna: I don't like very much metal bands, dude. But, if I liked, and formed that band, it would easily be called Royal Us Up.

Someone on the audience: BOO! That is a bad name for a band! It would make more sense if it was a song's name!

Luna (Yelling): HEY! As I said, I don't like very much metal bands! Give me a break!

**Number 13: I've gotten so used to Lincoln being older in this and in the Y Universe, that it's now weird for me to watch the show and see him be 11 again. It almost feels like an entirely different character, especially since he doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend.**

Author: It's understandable. I mean... It's for me a little weird but I still know what us from the show and what is from fandom.

**Number 14: Leni, NASA has selected you and Captain Man for an important top secret mission on the planet Tropria.**

Leni (Shocked): WHAT?!? WHY? I... I think it is too much complicated for me!

Earthquak: I don't know. I think the selection was random or a mistake.

Sandra: Well...

Lori (Crosses her arms): What you'll literally do, Leni?

Leni: I... Uh... I... Might I pass this o-?

Before she could finish, Captain Man got in and grabbed Leni's hand to take her to the mission.

Captain Man: Come on, Leni!

Leni: HELP!

Everybody tried to stop this but it was too late: they were already gone.

Lincoln: Shoot! We weren't fast enough!

Fernando: What now?!?

Author: Let's wait... For now...

Sometime later, Leni came back tired and with crutches, making everyone worried.

Lana: How... Bad it was?

Leni (Shocked): TERRIBLE! I almost lost my legs due to how much was dangerous. I'm jealous of how Captain Man is indestructible!

Author: I... Should have known it. I watched Henry Danger! (Looks to the camera) And no: Danger Force didn't release on my country yet. Henry Danger didn't end yet for my country!

Luna: Thank god you are okay, dude! Author! Fix her!

At that, I snap my fingers to fix Leni up.

**Number 15: Girls look. It's Blue from Blues Clues and You.**

The female dog called Blue appears and barks. Due to her being cute, some of the audience admires her.

Audience: Aww...

Voice: And nobody did when it was me.

Sandra (Startled and confused): Who was that?

Voice: Me! Over here!

Everyone looks to where the voice came from to only see the Loud pets Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo. While the Louds didn't bother, everyone else got confused.

Blue: Bark!

Fernando: Weird... Where the voice came from?

Someone from the audience: I agree! We only see the pets!

Charles: It was me!

This made the audience, the studio crew, Fernando, Sandra and me gasp of surprise at this.

Sandra: Wait... You can talk?

Charles: Yes I do!

Cliff: And I talk too!

Walt: And me!

Geo: And also me!

Author (With wide eyes): How you di- (Looks to the Louds) You are using the translator gun to them?

Lincoln: Actually no. They are actually wearing similar translators that the roggenrolas have.

Gravina: It's true! Lisa created them after the last episode!

Sandra: Wow! I guess we now have new characters that people can ask normally!

Walt: Yeah... I agree.

Charles: Like I was saying, nobody admired like that to me (Thinks) Where Blue is kinda a weird name for a female. (Talks) when I appeared.

Cameraman: Sorry Charles!

Charles replied by rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, a man appeared focusing on something.

Steve: Hi out there! It's me, Steve! Have you seen Blue? My puppy?

Everybody points at Blue, where she is barking at seeing Steve!

Steve (Feels relieved): Oh good! Thanks! I wasn't finding him! (Takes Blue) Come on. Let's find clues!

Steve leaves with Blue as we go to the next question.

**Number 16: hi it's me again regarding Clyde's challenge if it's that music robin rotten we are numb**

Author: And... It is?

Luna: I think it is, dude!

Author: Ah ok... At that... Clyde! Come here to sing!

Clyde appears with a sax to start the music. He plays it the way the music is.

_Clyde (When the sax part ended):_

_HEY!_

_(Music is heard until the singing officially starts)_

_Clyde:_

_Now listen closely_

_Here's a little lesson in trickery_

_This is going down in history_

_If you wanna be a Villain Number One_

_You have to chase a superhero on the run_

_Just follow my moves, and sneak around_

_Be careful not to make a sound_

_(Shh)_

_(No, don't touch that!)_

_We are Number One_

_Hey!_

_We are Number One_

_We are Number One_

_Hahaha_

_Now look at this net, that I just found_

_When I say go, be ready to throw_

_Go!_

_(Throw it on him, not me!)_

_(Ugh, let's try something else)_

_Now watch and learn, here's the deal_

_He'll slip and slide on this banana peel!_

_(Ha ha ha, gasp! what are you doing!?)_

_Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_

_We are Number One_

_Hey!_

_Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_

_We are Number One_

_Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_

_We are Number One_

_Hey!_

_Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_

_We are Number One_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

Everybody claps at this. The best one was Lynn Jr., that was whistling of liking how he sang.

**Number 17: Who was playing chess?**

Silence is heard for some time.

Author: I guess that nobody did, dude.

Lincoln: I only played chess last week!

**Number 18: Lisa, can a hazmat suit make for a good substitute for pajamas? May as well try it.**

Lisa: I will try it. But I guarantee that I don't think that would work.

Lisa wars a hazmat suit and tries to sleep with it. However, the suit is completely uncomfortable and gives up after only 2 minutes.

Lisa: Shoot... I knew this would be impossible to happen with this suit...

**Number 19: Lana: Go forth and bring me gold!**

Lana ran fast to do what the reader asked. However, when she came back, she was with a woman who was being grabbed by her hand.

Lana: Here is! I found her! Alison Gold!

Alison: Hi!

Author: Nice to meet you, Alison. (Whispers to Lana) I think the reader meant real gold.

Lana (Understanding): Ah...

Author (Whispers to himself): Maybe I can convince her to sing in the interval act!

Lincoln: I heard you, Author! I thought you weren't going to do musical interval acts!

Author: Sorry Lincoln. I don't get any ideas for interval acts. (Looks to Alison) You don't mi-

Alison: Sure! I'm already here and I guess I should not waste it.

**Number 20: Excellent work on this chapter now my question was: Lincoln why didn't you go with the look you used in space invader to scare Lynn off when Lucy invited you into the mortician club to get a vote I mean haiku what do you think of this for goth Lincoln instead *points to goth Lincoln in space invader***

Author: Thanks!

Lincoln: I didn't remember. Also, even I did, at the time, I had to act fast due to Lynn coming.

**Number 21: This is a riddle for Lisa: I can be cracked I can be made I can be told I can be played what am I?**

Lisa: Easy: A joke.

Luan: That's obvious! What a JOKE riddle! Hahaha! Get it?

**Number 22: The Multiverse huh? Which characters are there for the crossover now?**

Everybody, including me, shrugged due to not knowing well what the reader was talking about.

Author: What crossover? I don't allow people ask to other characters. The Roggenrolas are the exception due to reasons.

**Number 23: Lincoln do you know about the Ace Attorney franchise (the one with the lawyers and everything) what is your opinion about it? (For me it's getting ridiculous since there's too much murder trial)**

Lincoln: Uh... No. Never heard of it.

**Number 24: No it's not, Lisa! Do you not know education stuff?! Mercury is round, it's a planet! Earth is round, it's a planet! Jupiter is round, it's a planet! THE SUN IS ROUND, IT'S A PLANET!**

Lisa (Gets frustrated): Just because the sun is round doesn't mean that it is a planet! It's a star! Stop insisting!

**Number 25: Hey Lincoln! Special delivery!**

A blade came out of nowhere and hit the ground, making Lincoln jump away due to almost hitting it.

Lincoln: Woah! It almost cut me!

The white-haired boy took the sword out of the ground and realized something: This wasn't a common sword: it was a Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII Remake.

Lincoln: My god! Thanks. I will try to be careful though.

* * *

**_Interval Act_**

**_Chinese Food, by Alison Gold_**

_Alison:_

_After balling, I go clubbing_

_Then I'm hugging_

_Then I'm hungry and I'm walking on the street_

_And I'm getting getting getting getting grumpy grumpy_

_I see Chow, by my right_

_I smell food in the air_

_It's Chinese Food, my favorite_

_So I'm getting getting getting getting hungry_

_I love Chinese food (Yeah)_

_You know that it's true (Yeah)_

_I love fried rice (Yeah)_

_I love noodles (Yeah)_

_I love Chow mein_

_Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein_

_I love Chinese food (Yeah)_

_You know that it's true (Yeah)_

_I love fried rice (Yeah)_

_I love noodles (Yeah)_

_I love Chow mein_

_Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein_

_Read the menu_

_They got broccoli_

_Even chicken wings_

_Make it spicy_

_And you like it_

_Cause it's beautiful_

_And it tastes so so so good_

_I like their egg rolls_

_And their wonton soup_

_This makes me feel so so good_

_Fortune cookies, tell my future_

_Chinese Chinese Food_

_I love Chinese food (Yeah)_

_You know that it's true (Yeah)_

_I love fried rice (Yeah)_

_I love noodles (Yeah)_

_I love Chow mein_

_Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein_

_I love Chinese food (Yeah)_

_You know that it's true (Yeah)_

_I love fried rice (Yeah)_

_I love noodles (Yeah)_

_I love Chow mein_

_Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo Mein_

* * *

**Number 26: Also, (sellout) react to my newly written "Price of Freedom" one-shot**

Lincoln reads the one-shot that he was asked to read. In the end...

Lincoln: Decent one-shot. I liked it.

**Number 27: Lisa, do you believe in the Multiverse Theory?**

Lisa: Yes, I believe since I found other universes.

**Number 28: Lucy, which servant would you summon if ever you can? Elizabeth Bathory or Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde? (Fate Grand Order reference)**

Lucy: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, of course.

**Number 29: How about Lincoln? Who would you summon? King Solomon of Israel or Arthurian Pendragon (again, Fate Grand Order reference).**

Lincoln: Arthurian Pendragon.

**Number 30: Let the band sing this: Devils Never Cry (Devil May Cry 3)**

Author: Sure!

_Band:_

_Steal a soul for a second chance_

_But you will never become a man_

_My chosen torture makes me stronger_

_In a life that craves the hunger_

_Freedom and a quest for life_

_Until the end the judgment night_

_Bless me with your gift of lights_

_Righteous cause on judgment nights_

_Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed_

_Feel the freedom like no tomorrow_

_Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise_

_Reap the tears of the victim's cries_

_Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)_

_Of a demon as I put it under_

_Killed before, a time to kill them all_

_Passed down the righteous law_

_Serve a justice that dwells in me_

_A lifeless corpse so far as the eye can see_

_The eye can see, the eye can see_

_The eye can see, the eye can see_

_The eye can see_

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reign_

_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Calm me down_

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me, with the_

_Pure green leaf_

_Praise to my father (life of vengeance, a passive test)_

_Blessed by the water (until the grave I will rest)_

_Black night, dark sky (engage the pressure until it crumbles)_

_The devil's cry (the existence of the lifeless back souls)_

_Bless me with the (onward to the sacred battlefield)_

_Leaf off of the tree (where justification and limits are revealed)_

_On it, I see (tools of steel in a rage they conquer)_

_The freedom reign (weed out the killing of victims stalker)_

_We are falling (the powers proved to end the madness)_

_The light is calling (upon I take it to end the savage)_

_Tears inside me (the rays of light, a truth of meaning)_

_Calm me down (to my father the blood is pleading)_

_Midnight calling (a justice rage for all to feel)_

_Mist of resolving (with innocent cries and hatred squeals)_

_Crown me, with the (the gore of evil seems to satisfy)_

_Pure green leaf (when slain maimed and pacified)_

_Bless me with the (my chosen torture makes me stronger)_

_Leaf off of the tree (in a life that craves the hunger)_

_On it, I see (freedom and a quest for life)_

_The freedom reign (until the end the judgment night)_

_Praise to my father (watch the footsteps but never follow)_

_Blessed by the water (if you want to live tomorrow)_

_Black night, dark sky (steal a soul for a second chance)_

_The devil's cry (but you will never become a man)_

**Number 31: Clyde react and play the video game resident evil 3 nemeses both the original and the remake I challenge you to complete both games without being scared, without saying a bad word, without attacks of anger**

Clyde tries to do this challenge. However, in the middle of Resident Evil 3 Original, he gets scared and runs away from fear.

Clyde (Yelling): TOO SCARY! I CAN'T CONTINUE!

**Number 32: HI it me again. I got some questions for you Loud house and Casagrandes. Also Leni there is a Package under your bed. It Forms Victor. He got you a Green Round neck Short Sleeve T-Shirt, Light Blue Mark Tasmin Womenâ s Mid Rise Stretch midi legs Flared Skirt and blue Liz Claiborne Women's Marias Wedge Sandals**

Leni used the teleportation machine to get the package from under her bed. When she came back, she took a look at the clothes.

Leni: Wow! Nice! Thanks, reader!

**Number 33: To Lincoln, Clyde, Loud Sisters, and Ronnie Anne. What if you become Ace Savvy, One Eye Jack, Roulette Girl and the Full House gang. Take on Count Spankoult form Kids Next Door. He is a vampire that spanks kids. Also, turn Kids or anyone into Spanky Happy Vampires without using his glove type of a vampire.**

Lincoln: It would be cool, to say the truth.

Ronnie Anne: Agree. And a vampire? I'm in.

Clyde: I need first protection if he catches me to spank!

Loud Sisters: We would accept!

**Number 34: 1 Lincoln do you think it's rather unfair and cowardly that your classmates take all the problems they have with your sisters rather it's making them lose a polar bear challenge (Green House) or forced to do more school work (Making the Grade) on you? As your classmates should at least try to give a beat down to your sister and leave you alone, as if wimpy kids like Double D, Jimmy from Ed Edd n Eddy, Butters from South Park, Cody and Harold from total Drama are all cable of fighting pretty tough girls. I mean really do you honestly think Lori and Lola's tempers are any greater than Sarah and Courtney who has thrown a car and a big couch respectively as I have never seen your sisters shown such strength before and yet wimps have no problem trying to fight Sarah and Courtney?**

Lincoln: A: I agree that is unfair. B: It will depend on ages.

**Number 35: 2. Lynn tries to beat Sandy Cheeks at karate.**

Lynn Jr.: Alright! Bring it o-

Voice: YEEEEE-HAW!!!!!

Before she could finish, Sandy appeared and attacked her before she could react, shooting her against walls, that she drills until she gets stuck on the 5th wall.

Sandy: You have just turned into mincemeat! I won!

Author: And before Lynn could see her attack! Sandy is the best at karate!

Meanwhile, Lynn was reacting at the pain she received from Sandy and from drilling the walls.

Lynn Jr.: Ouch... That one hurt...

Voice: Hey! Are you okay?

The Loud athlete looks to the room she is, revealing that she is on a stage with an audience, an LED screen imitating a laptop, a host, and two other persons sitting at a blue couch. At that, she realized a thing: She just got stuck into a wall of the stage of Craziness On Internet show (Based on real-life MTV show called Ridiculousness but safer).

Lynn Jr.: Hey guys... I'm okay. Sorry for interrupting.

Bob Dymek (Based on host Rob Dyrdek): That's okay. Need help?

Lynn Jr.: Yes, please.

At that, he and one of the two co-hosts sitting on the couch called Stern Brimley (Based on Sterling "Steelo" Brim) try to help her on getting out of the wall as the other co-host called Channa East Coash (Based on Chanel West Coast) is behind them with the audience worried. When she finally got out...

Lynn Jr.: Thanks, Bob and Stern for taking me out of the wall.

Stern: No problem, dudette.

Bob: Look: Don't mind we use this as inspiration to the next category that is about people stuck?

Lynn Jr.: It's fine. You can do it.

Channa (Cleans Lynn's clothes dirt of the wall): You need anything else or...

Lynn Jr.: No no. I will just go back to my stage.

At that, Lynn goes back to the Loud Question's stage as we go to the next question.

**Number 36: 3. Lynn, why do you think superheroes are for lame-os as Rainbow Dash both pony and human and are both 20% cooler were ecstatic being a superhero like being a Power Pony, and Francine is just a big of a fan of Bionic Bunny and Dark Bunny as Arthur and Buster so if those 3 or 2 if you want to consider the two Rainbow Dashes as separate characters like superheroes and clearly don't think their lame than why can't you?**

Lynn Jr.: Because none of them have this! (Shows her fists) The natural strength. And before you use as defense argument the super strength power, I'll say that is a lazy way of being strong.

Lucy (Pops out): Ponies can hurt you with their natural strenght if you be behind them.

Lynn Jr.: AHHH! (Notices that was Lucy): You have a point. But just because the Power Pony are ponies, like the name indicates!

**Number 37: 4. Lori what would you do if Butters as Professor Chaos, Johnny and Plank as The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard and Max from Pahkitew Island were in your room making a mess to show how bad and EVILLLLL they are?**

Lori: Well... Well... (Sweats of being nervous) Well... (Breakdown of nervousness) I DON'T KNOW!!!

The phone girl runs away screaming.

Sandstor: Shoot!

Earthquak: How much time she will take to calm down with her usele-?

Lynn Jr. (Glares at him): Earthquak! That question shouldn't be asked!

Gravina: She's right. Why you were being mean?

Cliff: Yeah! Everyone has a breakdown! You should respect!

**Number 38: 5. Louds oh my God they killed Kenny!**

The Louds except Luna and Lynn Jr. got confused at this where the exceptions got shocked.

Luna: WAIT WHAT?!?

Lynn Jr.: HE DIDN'T DESERVED TO DIE!

Lincoln: Who's Kenny?

Luna: It's from South Park.

Lynn Jr. (Looks to the camera): How he died, reader? I NEED TO KNOW!

**Number 39: 6. Lisa who's smarter you or Susan and Mary Test?**

Lisa: Me, of course!

**Number 40: 7. Lana is there any animal you don't really care for as even Lisa Simpson who is an animal rights activist and vegetarian doesn't like pigeons so is there any animal you either hate or are indifferent to?**

Lana (Thinking): Hate no but I'm actually indifferent to... Flies. Annoying yes but aren't that bad.

**Number 41: 8. Lynn plays Calvinball.**

Lynn Jr. (Confused): What is that?

Sandra: It's a game from Calvin and Hobbes.

Lynn Jr.: And how I'm supposed to play?

Author: It's the least organized game where you make up the rules. However, there is a permanent rule: The game can't be played in the same way twice.

Lynn Jr.: Shoot! This makes no sense to me! Reader, I won't be able to play due to this game not making sense to me.

**Number 42: 9. Lincoln what would you do if fans of Ace Savvy, Mermaidman and the CrimisonChin fought each other on which super hero is the best?**

Lincoln (Crosses his arms): I would try to make them everyone stop because deciding who is the best is pointless. I mean... I was with pressure in question number 42, of the Christmas Special!

**_Number 42: Lincoln besides Ace Savvy who would you say is the better superhero Crimsonchin or Mermaidman? Oh, and Spongebob and Timmy are behind you very eager for an answer._**

_Lincoln looks behind to see Spongebob and Timmy looking at him patiently._

_Lincoln: How they got here?_

_Author: I teleported them!_

_Lincoln: Oh... Well... I will risk and... Say that... Look: I'm not the one that can judge this._

_Author: The reader said that you need to say that._

_Lincoln: Seriously? Then... Both! (Winks away nervously without anyone noticing)_

_Spongebob and Timmy look at each other in confusion but then they shrug._

_Spongebob: Time to call Sandy to teleport me back!_

_Timmy: Need... To find a way to get out!_

_Timmy couldn't reveal that he has fairies soo that is why he lied._

Lincoln: I had to say both pr the Christmas Special would never end with them there ALL the time.

**Number 43: 10. Lilly fight Stewie Griffin.**

Lily (Shocked): VHAT?!?

Lily decides to run away as we see Stewie getting in.

Stewie: Somebody knows where is someone called Lily Loud?!?

Everybody: No!

Stewie glares at everybody to see if it's true. After some minutes, he gives up.

Stewie: Whatever. *BLEEP!*! I will find her!

Stewie runs to try to find Lily. At that, Lincoln decides to get up and chase him to avoid him do something to her youngest sister.

After an hour, Lincoln comes back with Lily with him.

Rita (Worried): My god! Are you okay, Lily?

Lily: Yes, I am! Lincoln stopped Stevie before he would do something to me!

Lincoln: True! Nobody hurts my sisters!

**Number 44: Hello Loud kids. This is gonna sound weird, but can you all Google yourselves?**

The Loud kids get confused but they decide to do that anyway. When they did...

Lori: Okay... It's weird that I'm a fictional character by the research but... I look amazing in the pictures!

Leni: Me too! But what are those links to Nickelodeon? I thought they were agents from a universal agency!

Luna: Nice but... Why did I saw a picture of me showing my feet but tattoed for some reason of Facebook? It's weird.

Author: I wanted to know why people get interested in characters showing their feet.

Luan (Making an ugly face): Initially, it was nice but when I saw some... 'Inadequate' pictures of me... Like showing my butt and one of... I don't even know what the other picture is!

Lynn Jr.: The links weren't anything special but the pictures look cool! One is how I would look when I'm older or younger!

Lincoln: Again, the links weren't special too but a picture shows me for season 5 and I look amazing!

Lucy: Pictures are... Likable for me. But I really need to buy that t-shirt on amazon: It shows me and a text saying "This Is My Happy Face"!

Lana: Nothing special on the links but the pictures are. There is even one where it's me as 11 years old!

Lola: Same opinion: Nice pictures but nothing special on the links.

Lisa: Good pictures but... Why there is a link to someone that has my name but isn't me?

Lily: Avv... The pictures are gareat! The links aren't anythinga special at first.

**Number 45: Random Scientist: Hey Lisa. What if I were to tell you that there is a human-gem hybrid? Well here he is. Lisa, meet Steven!**

**Steven: Hi.**

Lisa: Wait, what?!? Prove it!

Steven: Okay!

Steven shows Lisa his gem in his belly, making her shocked. Then, she fainted.

Steven: Uh...

**Number 46: Muffin: Hey Lincoln, do you want to eat me?**

**Lincoln: No thanks, Mr. Muffin.**

**Muffin: But I wanna die.**

Lincoln (Raising his right eyebrow): Huh? Why?

Muffin: It isn't the reason of me existing? To die by being eaten?

Lincoln: Uh uh... (Facepalms as he thinks) God... How I will stop it from having dying thoughts?

Author: Shoot... How we will lighten the mood of the muffin? I know: I will snap my fingers to send him to a universe where the food lives on a planet. Hopefully, there will be a rehabilitation program for it. (Looks to the camera) Yeah... Crazy but it's my best solution.

I snap my fingers to send the muffin to that universe.

**Number 47: *To all Louds* ELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Louds: ELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Number 48: Luna and Luan, have either of you heard of or met Dr. Rockso the Rock and Roll Clown?**

Luna and Luan: Who?

Author: I won't tell them who they are! No way I will show a mature show. (There are some exceptions like Family Guy but just them!)

**Number 49: excellent recap**

Author: Thanks! Wait for the next one after season 2 ends!

**Number 50: Anne Cleveland Brown is here to give you tips on how to handle a spin-off.**

Ronnie Anne: Pass!

Anne: Why? I have experience with it.

Ronnie Anne (Determined): Because while mine may have boring episodes, it isn't completely boring, unlike your show!

Everybody: OOOOOHHHHHHH! ROASTED!

Anne (Offended): Whatever! You don't want help? Then good luck!

Anne stomps out with an angry face.

* * *

Geo: And we finished!

Walt: Finally!

Sandra: I agree. And this last question was a big roasting.

Lincoln: Agree.

Gravina: Anyways, thanks for reading/watching this episode!

Luan' We see you for another episode soon!

Fernando: See ya!

Suddenly, the stage starts trembling.

Lily: Vhat is happeninga?!?

Earthquak: I think this stage is unstable!

Author: WHAT?!? The constructor checked before the episode and said that it was fine! GET OUT FROM ABO-

It was too late as this episode ends with the stage collapsing, making the Louds, Fernando, Sandra, the Loud pets and the roggenrolas fall and get hurt.

Voices: Ouch...

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

Later, at the Loud House garage, we see Lisa writing something on the portal's computer. Luckily, nobody got seriously injured due to the stage falling soo everyone is fine.

Lisa was still trying to find the universe she wanted to find in the first place. And about the universes she found first, she wrote in her notebook called "Lisa's Universal Discoveries". She even gave names to the universes.

Lisa: Okay... Let's see if this time we get on that universe.

Then, she clicked on a button, making the universal portal open again.

Lisa: Let's hope this is the universe that I'm finding...

In this, Lisa jumps across the portal to see if she found the universe she wanted. We couldn't see anything else after she jumped, however, we hear a voice from there.

Voice: I... Found it... The universe...

* * *

**(A: Sorry for long Pre Episode Scenes. I had a lot to write up.)**

**(B: Next chapter won't be a new episode but please still ask questions)**


	35. Warning

Hey guys!

Sorry again but one thing: You mind that I delay the gender-bent chapter that I'm doing? I'm really having blocks and if I'm not, I'm not in the mood of doing it.

If yes, I will work on the next episode straight away as I prefer it.

Also, to fix the plothole that it will leave due to the post-episode scenes of the last episode, let's say that it will happen before the gender-bent encounter happens and that it didn't happen right after the episode 10.

Again, do you mind I delay?

Thanks if you understood. And sorry for always having to delay and look like that I'm lazy on doing this but... I just need to entertain with things outside of this fanfic world.

See you soon.

(P.S: I changed my avatar.)


	36. Season 2 Episode 11

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

It was a night at the Loud House. To be exact, it's 2 AM. Yeah... It's more than late. And it's very calm to say the truth, excluding the sound of owls, where they are hooting. Luckily, it's not that loud.

Everyone that lives in that house is sleeping well: Charles is sleeping at his dog house, Walt is sleeping at his birdhouse on the backyard's tree, Walt was sleeping under the dining room table with Geo (Don't ask me how), Sandstor, Earthquak, and Gravina are sleeping on the couch, and well... Loud parents and Loud kids are sleeping in their own beds. (Shoot. I had to write many times "sleeping".)

Suddenly, sounds are heard around the house. It looks like someone is walking. It ends up waking up the pets inside of the house and the roggenrolas.

Cliff (Still tired): Uh... What?

Gravina (Still tired too): Who it is?

Earthquak (Tired): I hope this isn't a robber...

Geo (Tired): I hope too...

Sandstor (Tired): Let's... Take a look...

At that, the Roggenrolas get out from the sofa as Cliff and Geo get out from under the table. They end up hearing that the walking was now going downstairs. They look up to only see Lucy, in her pajamas. However, something wasn't right: We can't see her eyes but her mouth was a little opened and with her arms extended horizontally to the front. It made everyone confused.

Earthquak: Uh... Lucy? Are you o-?

He couldn't finish his sentence as Lucy walked away to the kitchen, ignoring the two pets and the Roggenrolas.

Gravina: What is happening to Lucy?

Sandstor: I don't know...

Geo (Shaking his head): Do you know anything about humans yet after these months?

Earthquak: Not much. Just that humans can own us, what they like to eat the most, what they normally do... (Tries to think about more until he gives up) Just that.

Cliff: Well... Then, I will need to say that Lucy... Is probably sleepwalking.

Sandstor (As the other Roggenrolas gasp, after realizing the word): Uh... What is that?

Everyone else groaned at this.

Gravina: Come on! Just because we don't know much about humans yet, you can't be that stupid.

Earthquak: What the name "Sleepwalking" would suggest? It just "sleep" and "walking" jointed!

Gravina (Realizes it while facepalming internally): Ups...

Cliff: Let's see what she's doing!

At that, they all ran to the kitchen to find no one. It made them confused. However, it wasn't for too long as they see the door to outside open. Soo they ran to outside to see Lucy, while sleepwalking, digging a hole. At the same time, we see Charles and Walt nearby, with confused expressions. At that, the Roggenrolas, Cliff, and Geo ran to the other pets.

Charles: Guys: What is happening to Lucy?

Walt: Yeah! We never saw him that strange. Sure: She digs holes since some years ago but ignoring us when we call her out its not normal!

Gravina: She is sleepwalking!

Walt (Looks back to Lucy): Yeah... It makes sense...

Charles: But what she's dreaming, if she is even doing it, that incentivates doing this?

Cliff: How you wants us to know?

Sandstor: Anyways, I think we should wake her up. (Looks to Lucy as he starts to walk) LU- OW!

The try of yelling was due to Charles stopping him by jumping to him.

Sandstor (Annoyed): Hey! What is your problem?

Charles: Sandstor, we can't wake up people that are sleepwalking! She might be disoriented and strike us by the foot!

Sandstor: Ah... Then... What is your idea for her to stop, genius?

Earthquak: Yeah! What is your idea?

Charles (Getting out from above of him): The obvious answer: Help her to the bed.

Excluding Lucy still digging the hole while sleepwalking, silence was heard. Then...

Cliff: Boooriiiiing!

Earthquak: Why the one you called of obvious is the one that isn't fun?

Charles (Glaring at them): Ah... Then you prefer being hurt by her, huh?

Silence was heard from them again. Then, they all ran to Lucy. After that, the Roggenrolas and Cliff push the shovel out of her hands. Finally, they and the rest of the pets did their best to guide her and ensure she goes to the direction they want her to go. At that, she got back to the inside of her house and was going to help her upstairs if it wasn't to see Rita on her usual nightclothes.

Rita (Surprised): Lucy! What were you doing ou-?

She ends up being interrupted by the pets and Roggenrolas shushing her.

Geo: Lucy is sleepwalking!

Rita: Ah... Thanks for the warning, Geo! What she was doing then while sleepwalking?

Gravina: For some reason, digging a hole.

Cliff: We stopped her by pushing the shovel out from her hands.

Rita: Okay. Thanks for helping her then. (Gets near to Lucy to help her go to her room) Now, I will do the rest by putting her on bed. Meanwhile, go back to sleep, alright?

Roggenrolas and Pets: Alright, Miss Loud.

At that, the scene ends with the Roggenrolas and Pets going back to sleep and Lucy being guided back to her bed by her mother.

* * *

Later, at the light of the day, the Louds were on Vanzilla to go to Build Studios, to do another Loud Question's episode. With them, they are the pets and the Roggenrolas. Inside, there is chatting, Luna singing while listening to music, Lola, and Lana arguing with each other, luckily not fighting, and Lily looking at the window as she thinks that she has nothing else to do. The usual.

Charles and Sandstor were with Lincoln, as he was texting on his phone a little. At that, Charles decided to joke about it.

Charles: Hey Lori. Where is Lincoln? I thought it was you since you were texting a lot.

Lincoln: Huh? (Looks to Charles) Come on, Charles. I don't text that much. Don't exaggerate.

Sandstor: Actually... You kinda do. I have to agree with Charles here.

Lincoln (Sighs): Alright. But I have a good reason: Aside from school, I don't have much time to hang out due to Build Studios work. Sure: There are fewer hours for kids to work per day by law but still...

Sandstor: Ah...

Charles: It makes sense now. And sorry if I'm in your business like that but... What are you talking with who?

Lincoln: That's ok. I can trust you two with some conversations. (Adjusts his glasses) I'm talking about a new game of adventure being released and that promises to be cool. Clyde says that the plot that was leaked is very interesting. Rusty, Stella, and Liam also agree. Zach is not very fond of it.

Sandstor: And what it is about?

Lincoln: It's about a college girl or boy that gets stuck on a magical university where you get magical powers. But has a dark tone enough for a PEGI 12 game.

Charles: What? It looks like The Elementalists from the mobile game Choices: Stories You Play but darker.

Lincoln (Raises his eyebrow): How you know that?

Charles: I saw Leni playing the game. I didn't know she liked videogames but it looks like she only likes that type of game where you choose your own path on the story.

Lincoln: Nice...

Charles: Changing subject, if you have not much time to hang out, then how's the friendship with your friends? And also your relationship with Stella?

Lincoln thinks a little about it for a second. Then...

Lincoln: It's fine for both. I mean... Even though we don't have much time to hang out, we try to not waste any time on our hanging outs and on my dates.

Sandstor: Great. I thought it would strain the relationships.

Lincoln: Luckily, it didn't happen.

Rita (Off-screen): Okay, kids! We're here!

At that, everyone take off their seat belt and get out of Vanzilla to get inside of Build Studios. In the middle, Lucy got near to the pets and Roggenrolas.

Lucy (Smiles): Thanks.

Gravina: Thanks? Thanks for what?

Lucy: Mom told me I was sleepwalking and that you helped me get inside. I was saying thanks for it.

Geo: No problem, Lucy.

Walt: We were just helping one of our owners.

Earthquak: Or, in our case, our owners' sister.

Lucy: Let's get inside and do the episode.

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 11**

* * *

Claps and cheering are heard as we see the Louds, Fernando and Sandra sitting on the couch or in chairs. The Roggenrolas and the pets were witb them on the ground.

Louds, Fernando, Sandra, Roggenrolas and Pets: HI EVERYBODY!

Charles: Welcome...

Walt: To...

Geo: Another...

Cliff: Episode...

Pets: OF LOUD QUESTION!

Lynn Jr. (Jumping put off the couch): Yeah! More episodes for you! Loud Question is still on fire to give decent quality to the viewers!

At that, she decides to do a dab. However, she ended up getting some annoyed glares from her family and co-workers.

Lynn Jr. (Confused): What?

Author: Next time you want to make the episode dated by dabbing or by any other thing, then ignore that wish!

Lynn Jr. (Sitting back on the couch, raising her hands-on defense): Alright! Alright! Geez!

Fernando: Anyways, we have news about the show's format.

Luan: Sadly, the Author announced that he will reduce the number of questions per episode from 50 to 40 due to the risk of not having enough questions on the future.

Lola: Yeah... Some of you might not like but it's for the best.

Sandra: Anyways, let's answer the questions we received. Let's go!

* * *

**Number 1: 2. Lynn play TimmyBall.**

Lynn Jr. (Confused): Another made-up game? From where it is from now?!?

Author: It's a game from Fairy Odd Parents.

Lynn Jr.: And what are the rules?

Author: Only two: One is that there are no rules except one.

Lynn Jr.: Yeah... (Raises her eyebrow): And...?

Author: Second is that (I start laughing at this part) Timmy always wins!

Lynn Jr.(Shocked): WHAT?!? HOW I WILL PLAY IF I NEVER GONNA WIN THAT GAME?!? GOSH DANG IT!

**Number 2: 3. Lori Cosmo and Patrick are in your room having a Who can be the biggest dummy head contest.**

Lori runs to her portable teleport machine to get into her room. At that, he sees the star and the fairy having that short of a contest.

Lori (Sighs): If I am the judge and decide, you will go away?!?

Patrick (Shrugs): Sure, why not?

Cosmo: Ahh! Need to go! I'll lose a nickel if she continues to see me!

Cosmo poofs out from the room. Meanwhile, Lori sighs of relief for it getting easier.

Lori: The dumbest were you then, Patrick!

Patrick: Oh really? (Celebrates) YAY! I WON! I WON!

At that, he leaves the room running fast as Lori goes back to Loud Question's stage.

**Number 3: 4. Lisa meets Bender.**

**(Seriously: Why some space out the "." from the phrase?)**

The robot called Bender appears by flying inside.

Bender: Hello there.

Lisa: Nice to meet you, Bender. How's life.

Bender: Nice. Unfortunately, I might not be able to do my biggest wish.

Lisa (Surprised): And what it is?

Bender: Being a real boy.

Everybody else (Admiring his wish): Aww...

Bender: Because, if I was real, then I'd show them. And... I'd kill them all.

He ends up making everyone else get silent and scared. Meanwhile, I look slowly to someone of the tv crew.

Author (Terrified): Get a hacker and some security guards. NOW!

**Number 4: 5 Rita teaches Brian Griffin how to be a writer.**

Rita: I tried before when he got to me when he heard my opinion about his writing. But I gave up as he somehow didn't understand what I meant and considered him as a lost cause.

**Number 5: 6. Lana meet Chip and Skip**

The twins got in stage to meet Lana.

Chip and Skip: Hello Lana.

Lana: Hi Chip and Skip! How are you?

Chip: Very well. And dirty.

Lana: Cool!

Lori (Confused): Wait... Sorry for interrupting but why dirty?

Skip: Because, if we get clean, we will end up sleepibg for 100 years.

Lori: Shoot!

Lana: How it's possible?

Chip and Skip shrug at that.

Sandra: It's very ironic you are called Skip due to be dirty for me. In my country, "Skip" is a stain remover.

Author: Agree very much!

**Number 6: What Would you do if Cheese and Fred FredBurger were in your room seeing how unlike Lincoln those two are way too stupid to understand your threats?**

Author: Uh... You were mentioning Lori to answer? Normally, she gets questions like that.

Lori: Yes or no from me, I will answer that I would try to explain the simplest possible. If not possible, I will just put them out gently.

**Number 7: 8. Lincoln meet The Eds.**

Everybody looks everywhere to... Not see them.

Lincoln: Uh... Where are the-

Voice 1: You really had to stop in the middle of our walk to see chickens?

Voice 2: But I love chicken, Eddy!

Voice 3: At least, they aren't a fad, guys!

Voice 2: What is a fad, Edd?

Edd: We already talked about this Ed! It's something insignificant that becomes popular.

Eddy: Technically, chickens are popular due to mention them many times.

Edd: Whatever. It isn't the most important! Let's just get inside.

At that, the Eds got in the Loud Question's stage.

Lincoln: Hello there. You might be the Eds. I'm Lincoln.

Ed: I'm Ed!

Edd: Edd. Nice to meet you.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy!

Lincoln: Cool to meet you!

Lola (Disgusted): Why one of them has to be the one I washed him in the first episode of this season?!?

**_Number 18: Lola has an arm-wrestling match with Sarah from Ed Edd n Eddy the loser gives her brother Ed a sponge bath._**

_Lola: Pff! Easy! I'm not that weak!_

_Lola and Sarah do the match. In the end... Sarah won in just 3 seconds. She even threw accidentally Lola to the ground!_

_Sarah: Now go clean the Fish Face immediately!_

_Lola (Hurt): Who?_

_Sarah (Pinching her nose): My brother, Ed!_

_Lola: Ah..._

_The pageant girl leaves to give Ed a sponge bath. One hour later, she came back trembling and with a face of disgust._

_Lola: Ew! He is more stupid and weirder! Filling gravy on a bathtub? Seriously?_

Ed: And Gravy! I even forget to say: Thanks for it!

Lola: Sure sure... Whatever!

Eddy: Sometimes I ask what is wrong with him. (Shrugs) But whatever.

**Number 8: 9. Lisa tries to help Pinky and The Brain take over the world.**

BUZZ!*

This sound was due to Lisa slamming with her left hand the red buzzer on a table with a cross that turned from white to red in the front of it. At that, the LED screens showed red stars.

Sandra: Got Talent reference?

Luna: That was really necessary?

Lisa (Pushes her glasses on the nose by one of her fingers): Yes, it was. I won't help anyone that wants to dominate the world.

**Number 9: 10. Ronnie to you like Victor and Valentino?**

Ronnie Anne walks to Lisa, where she is still on that same table with the white cross.

Ronnie Anne: There is any other buzzer?

Lisa: Yes, there is! (Shows her a yellow buzzer) Here it is: The Golden Buzzer.

Ronnie Anne: Nice.

At that answer, the Latina slams the Golden Buzzer with her right hand to make the LED screen show yellow stars and golden confettis appeared from it.

Fernando: It's obvious but I will tell anyways: She likes the show.

**Number 10: Louds. What do you think of a Family of Choice? In which certain people dont per say consider their own blood relatives to be their family little or at all but more of their closest friends being their family, such as the Ice Age Herd, and the Winnie the Pooh Gang.**

Lori: We think that is literally a good alternative when you don't feel loved by your family.

Lincoln: Lori! Please... Use other words! You want me to have bad flashbacks of a certain nightmare of me not feeling loved by you guys?

Lana: What do you mean, Lincoln?

Lynn Jr.: Yeah! What it is? It's not the bad lu-

She slapped her mouth when she realized what she was saying. But it was too late: Lincoln end up fainting and falling from the chair.

Lana (Sighs): Forget... Now I know: It's that nightmare...

Lori: I didn't mean to him to faint.

Fernando: Nobody thinks that you meant to him do that, Lori.

Somebody of the Audience (Sarcastic): Great! Another generic NSL fanfic coming up! Best Day Ever!

Author: HEY! I WON'T DO GENERIC FANFICS!

The same person of the audience: Who said that I was talking about you doing it?

I just felt an idiot and ordered for the next question to appear.

**Number 11: Louds Yo Mama's so Old she knew Grim in Middle School.**

**Yo Mama's so stupid she cheated off of Ed's test.**

**Yo Mama's so ugly people go as her for Halloween.**

**Yo Mama's so short Plankton is taller than her.**

**Yo Mama's so hairy the dog catcher mistakes her for a dog and tries to catch her.**

Luan: We... Didn't wanted to be repetitive... But...

All the Louds walk to the table with the red buzzer to slam it with all of their hands, resulting in a red star appearing in the LED screens.

Lisa: We don't approve that!

Leni: Mom is not like that! These accusations were mean!

Lincoln: We don't care if it was a reference. It was still bad.

In the background, Rita smiled at her children defending her.

Rita: Thanks, my children.

**Number 12: Here you go Lincoln, this is the Lantern Fire Paintbrush, the brush allows you to create things to life and you can use any paint you like**

Lincoln: Cool! Thanks!

Lincoln decides to draw a certain thing. When he finished, it revealed to be... Oh! Look how smart he was: He draws the PS5 console and some games!

Lincoln: Ta-Dah! Before it was even released!

The celebration was cut short when two agents with the Sony logo on their suits appeared and took the console and the games.

Lincoln: Hey!

Agent 1: Sorry kid. You won't have it until the day of release!

Leni (Confused): Who are you to do this?

Agent 2: We are the Classified Agents of SONY. And nobody can have the PS5 and its games until it officially releases!

Lincoln: Shoot!

Agent 1: Sorry kid! Sony's orders!

At that, the agents leave with the PS5 and the games.

Lincoln: That's ok. I can draw another at home.

**Number 13: (giving Clyde a book)**

**This is The Book of Heaven, if you write something in it, then it will happen and if you use the Lantern Fire Paintbrush, both you and Lincoln can bring things to life**

Clyde: I... I don't know if I should have it. It's of great responsibility.

Lincoln: Clyde! You are the one that does taxes with your dads! You already know how to handle responsability!

Clyde: Well... Alright... I just hope I don't have similar fate to Nobita, from Doraemon, on an episode.

**Number 14: In your opinion, Lincoln do you want a star fox movie but it's**

Lincoln: I think this is incomplete but... No thanks. I don't find it much special.

**Number 15: In your opinion Lincoln do you want a starfox movie but it's a crossover between Metroid prime and F-zero just like the 2020 Scooby Doo movie or just a simple Starfox movie? (Ps I made an error in my last preview with the same question)**

Lincoln: Woah what? Ah... Now I understand why the last review was incomplete! To answer, I want a simple Starfox movie. The crossover looks to be confusing, unlike the Scooby Doo movie.

**Number 16: WAIT, don't tell me! You want me to run down to the store and buy Lori something she doesn't even need! Then, you want me to run back here, so you can you say, "Argh, reader! You're spending all my money!", and then I'll say, "But Bobby, I'm doing what you said!", and then you'll say, "But we're not talking about this! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THIIIIIISSSS!"**

Lori: Hey! I'm not Mr. Krabs! I wouldn't do it!

**Number 17: excellent work on this chapter hope my question from 31 is answered next chapter and I have another but first I have to ask the author did you see the Casagrande episode: Copy Can't?**

Author: Not yet! And thanks!

**Number 18: Lola: Kiss Lana**

Lola was going to make a ugly face but Lana stopped her.

Lana: Save it, Lola. I know why you don't agree. I don't either. I know how you still much hate being dirty.

Lola: Ah... Thanks.

**Number 19: Luan, who's on first?**

Luan (Confused): Who's on first? That question doesn't make sense!

**Number 20: Louds, Jake (Lola's new friend, who she'll introduce to the rest of you) heard Animaniacs is getting rebooted, so he will prevent that (so Histeria!, another show created by Tom Ruegger, will get rebooted) by taking on Yakko and Wakko Warner in a wrestling match exactly like the one in the Super Mario World episode "Rock TV," complete with its song "Ready To Go;" Sandstor, Earthquak, Gravina, and Lana each luring away Dr. Scratchansniff, Mr. Plotz, Hello Nurse, and Dot, respectively; and a Cape Feather to finish the match with Lola's support.**

Crickets are heard after this.

Author: Somebody understood this?

Most of everybody shook their heads.

Lola: My friend Jake is here, from what Ii got and that he is going to prevent teh Animaniacs from being rebooted. Then, two characters of the show. The Roggenrolas being mentioned there... Their rest was kinda confusing.

Author: How I will make this happen? Sorry reader! I will just teleport him!

At that, I snap my fingers to Jake appear from nowhere

Jake: Uh what? (Looks to everywhere else) Where I am?

Lola: Hey Jake. You were teleported.

Jake: Oh really, Lola? Shoot! The Author ruined my plan!

Luna: Wait, dude.. How do you know that was the Author?

Jake: Lola told me about his powers.

Lola: Anyways, guys... He's Jake. My friend that, according to that review, has a crush on me.

Jake: True. But to say the truth, I end up exagerating wanting to date when it wouldn't mean anything.

Louds: Agree.

Lincoln: Anyways, nice to meet you.

Lucy: We hope you get more appearances here.

Jake: I hope too.

**Number 21: Lola, as thanks for being Jake's friend, he wants to give you a loving hug; and if it's okay with you, a kiss on the cheek while doing so. He also wants to tell you that he loves you, then ask if it's okay for him to share his first official kiss with you.**

Jake: Woah woah woah! The second part is false! (Sighs) I should have mentioned to my creator called Kirby about it.

Lola: Let's hug.

At that, Jake and Lola hug each other, where the first on gies a kiss on her cheek.

**Number 22: (Cue a sing-along version of "Fa la la la Fallen In Love" from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, with Jake's name replacing Quasimodo's; and Sandstor, Earthquak and Gravina playing the roles of Hugo, Laverne, and Victor, respectively.)**

Lola: This really has to happen? (I nod to her) Yes? (I nod to her again) Fine!

_Gravina:_

_It's all too sudden!_

_Earthquak:_

_Our boy has grown_

_Sandstor:_

_There's nothing more to do_

_Gravina:_

_It's true_

_Earthquak:_

_He's on his own_

_Gravina:_

_We've tried to teach him_

_Earthquak:_

_We've tried to show_

_Sandstor:_

_The things a gargoyle and a gar-guy ought to know_

_Gravina'_

_He's gone!_

_Earthquak:_

_He's left_

_Sandstor:_

_And do we feel bereft?_

_All:_

_No! He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_Gravina:_

_Fa la la la la la la!_

_All:_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_Earthquak:_

_Fa la la!_

_All:_

_Sing a rousing rollicking roundelay_

_For our rip-roaring rhapsody_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love!_

_Sandstor:_

_Fa la la la la la la!_

_Fa-la-la-la fallen in love!_

_All:_

_Why should we be blue?_

_His love is true._

_So bid the kid adieu!_

_Chorus:_

_Oh wow!_

_Just across the square, look at Jake there!_

_Sandstor:_

_Love has nailed him._

_Chorus:_

_Oh wow!_

_Sighing when he talks, flying when he walks_

_Sandstor:_

_Love's derailed him!_

_Chorus:_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_Oh, wow_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_Just across the square_

_Sing a merry madrigal melody_

_Look at Jake there_

_For his marvelous malady_

_Love's derailed him_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_Oh, wow_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_Sighing when he talks_

_He's fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen_

_Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen_

_Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen_

_Fa-la-la-la_

_Oh, wow_

_Jake's fallen in love!_

Jake (Embarrassed): I'm outta here!

As Jake leaves, we go to the next question.

**Number 23: Hey Bobby, CJ, and Carl, prank call The Master Prank Caller.**

Bobby, CJ, and Carl call that same person.

CJ: Wish us luck.

Master Prank Caller (Taking the call): Hello?

Bobby: Hi! Are you selling toilets? I really need to-

Master Prank Caller (Interrupting): Cut out the toilet jokes, please. If you want a toilet, then call a real seller.

Bobby: Uh... Uh...

Carl (Snatching the phone): Weak! (To the phone) Hello mister! Can I talk to Mr.Wall?

Master Prank Caller: Sorry but walls don't talk. If they did, they needed to be quiet or the house would fall.

Carl (Facepalming internally): Dang it!

CJ (Takes the phone): Hey! Where are my pizzas? I ordered them one hour ago!

Master Prank Caller: They are at a pizzaria. Where else? I quit the job!

As the Master Prank Caller hangs up, CJ was speechless.

**Number 24: Sandstor, Earthquak, and Gravina; I didn't know you three had a fear of brooms.**

Sandstor: Now you know we do!

Earthquak: They look big due to our height!

Gravina: We always attack when a broom appears.

Author (Remembering): Then that's why some of my janitors complained about their brooms being destroyed!

**Number 25: To Lincoln and all his friends, who is your main in Super Smash Bros Ultimate?**

Author: Read question number 13 of episode number 11 of season 1 to know the answers.

**Number 26: Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Sandstor, and Earthquak, a warp pipe has appeared that leads to my Super Mario Maker 2 level "World 8-2: The Great Palace of Eight Trials." The second you four clear the level, Lynn Jr. will receive the same immunity I gave Lola.**

After this explanation, the same warp pipe appeared from nowhere. At that, the chosen characters use it to enter on that level. Sometime later... They came back but all hurt, especially with Lincoln on mullets.

Author: Oh shoot... Hurt again...

Lincoln (Raising his right mullet): We did! The level was very hard!

Earthquak: Enemies! Water!

Sandstor: Falling! And even... Well... Wrong pipes to come across!

Luna (Worried): God, dudes...

Lana: Did you at least pass the level?

Lynn Jr. (Sighing): No. It was soo hard that we couldn't finish it. Soo... No immunity for me...

**Number 27: This is for Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Rusty, Liam, Stella, Ronnie Anne, Sid Chang, Girl Jordan, and Paige, what do you all want to be when you all grow older?**

Lincoln: Still not defined. (Looks to us) Yeah... I still didn't choose a future job. I might do next year, maybe.

Clyde: Therapist!

Zach: Antiques Trader!

Rusty: Still not defined too!

Liam: I might continue on the farm or something else.

Stella: Electronic Technician probably.

Ronnie Anne: Skateboarding Star or I might follow my mom's steps.

Sid: Not defined too...

Girl Jordan: Maybe a star athlete. I just don't know of what sport.

Paige: Maybe an E-Sports Gamer Star.

**Number 28: Loud siblings, how's about you go on a scuba diving trip this summer? Would you like to wear a swimsuit, wetsuit, or drysuit during this trip?**

Loud Kids: Sure. Why not?

Lisa: I would use a drysuit.

Luan: But Lisa. It's impossible: We are entering the water and the suits get wet! HAHAHA! Get it?

Lisa (Rolling her eyes): Joking with other meanings... Huh?

Leni: Wait... She was joking? I didn't know that there are suits that maintain being dry on water exists!

Everybody facepalms at this.

Lincoln: I would go for a wetsuit.

Lucy: Me too.

Lori: And me!

Luna and Luan: Count us in too!

Leni: Come on! I would still use a swimsuit!

Lola: I agree very much.

Lynn Jr.: Yeah... I will go for a wetsuit.

**Number 29: excellent work on this chapter :)**

Author: Thanks!

**Number 30: How did Leni feel when Lori moved out of the house? I'll bet you can come up with a better story for this topic than the actual show did.**

Leni: I don't know what that Leni did but... To say the truth, I grew slowly mature after I started working on this show and by the time Lori was preparing to move, I will have to admit: I got kinda worried. Not just because she was and still is my closest sister but also for she always dealing well with the rest of the siblings and if she left, I wouldn't be able to deal with them myself. When Lori noted me feeling down, we had a talk about it and she assured me that I will be fine and that nothing will change about our close sibling relationship. I still felt insecure but, with Lori's teaching slowly about being the oldest sister of the house until she moved out, I was better. I feel missing her many times, even that we still technically meet with this work on this show but not being with us at home all the time... It feels a little empty.

Silence was heard for a moment. Then...

Gravina: Wow...

Geo: Emotional.

**Number 31: Can you have Adelaide sing Savior from Astral Chain for the Nintendo Switch system?**

Author: Okay! Let's see how it will go! I need also to call her here.

After some time, Adelaide came in the stage and was given the instructions to do what the question requested.

_Adelaide:_

_The sky turns red swalloowing...? up each and every being in this town_

_Hopes, hearts, everything is falling down_

_Far away in the skyline_

_A crowd of appaaritiones...? Crawling around_

_It's calling, it's calling_

_Growing louder_

_Are we the future of this burning hell?_

_Wait what?_

_It's a fight for our paradise_

_Fight for our lives_

_So keep holding on, keep holding on_

_Until we break the spell_

_Free yourself, reach for the light in darkness...? and despair...?_

_If there comes a time when you're falling down_

_I'll be your savior_

_The eyes of the living... DEAD?!?, the lies, the cries without a single sound_

_Cold hearts, everything is falling down_

Adelaide: No! Stop! I hate these lyrics!

**Number 32: Has Lynn ever watched Dorothy The Wizard of Oz? Her voice actor plays the main villain in it.**

Lynn Jr.: I didn't find it much interesting watching for me.

**Number 33: Y Universe Lincoln: I've been to Tropria too, Leni. Sounds like neither of us had the best experience there.**

Leni (Confused): Wait... Who was that?!?

Everybody turn to where the voice cane from to see a white-haired teen that looks like Lincoln at 11 years old. And who he is? Okay. This question is stupid as we saw it on the question.

Lincoln: Hey Lincoln! How have you been?

Lincoln (Y Universe): Well. Just with some normal problems on my universe.

Lincoln: Like what?

Lincoln (Y Universe): Well first, my boyfriend and I had a bizarre adventure with the goal of erasing my memory of a person I found irritating, then I died, then I had to convince my niece from the future that it wasn't a good idea to erase me and all the other Louds from existence, and then...

Lincoln (Interrupting): Those are NORMAL problems?!

Lincoln (Y Universe): Unfortunately, they are.

Leni: So how'd it go when you were on Tropria?

Lincoln: Stupid. I don't wanna talk about it.

Leni: Okay...?

**Number 34: Lynn, Someone named Rorschach was looking for you.**

Lynn Jr.: No. And who is him?

Author: My research got nothing. Sorry.

**Number 35: Luna and Sam, Could you sing Islands in the stream?**

_Sam:_

_Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown_

_Luna:_

_I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb_

_Sam:_

_I was soft inside_

_There was something going on_

_Luna:_

_You do something to me that I can't explain_

_Hold me closer and I feel no pain_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Every beat of my heart_

_We got something going on_

_Tender love is blind_

_It requires a dedication_

_All this love we feel needs no conversation_

_Sam:_

_We ride it together, ah ha_

_Luna:_

_Making love with each other, ah ha_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Islands in the stream_

_That is what we are_

_No one in between_

_How can we be wrong_

_Sail away with me_

_To another world_

_Luna:_

_And we rely on each other, ah ha_

_Sam:_

_From one lover to another, ah ha_

_Luna:_

_I can't live without you if the love was gone_

_Sam:_

_Everything is nothing if you got no one_

_Luna:_

_And you did walk in the night_

_Slowly losing sight of the real thing_

_Sam:_

_But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt_

_Too deep in love and we got no way out_

_Luna and Sam:_

_And the message is clear_

_This could be the year for the real thing_

_No more will you cry_

_Baby, I will hurt you never_

_We start and end as one_

_In love forever_

_Luna:_

_We can ride it together, ah ha_

_Sam:_

_Making love with each other, ah ha_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Islands in the stream_

_That is what we are_

_No one in between_

_How can we be wrong_

_Sail away with me_

_To another world_

_Luna:_

_And we rely on each other, ah ha_

_Sam:_

_From one lover to another, ah ha_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Oh, come sail away with me_

**Number 36: Lincoln, I've sent you some Watchmen Comics. Try and keep them away from your sisters.**

Lincoln (Confused and whispering): Okay...? I don't know why though. And why I'm whispering then?

**Number 37: Lola, I didn't know your size for the dress, I'm sorry. No hard feelings?**

Lola: Of course not! And no need to be sorry! Mistakes happen!

and Lisa, Sorry about that wild goose chase for the Reflectatine roll.

Lisa: That's ok... I got too crazy about it.

**Number 38: What do you all think of the new Scoob movie also if you want to see it for free us tiny zone tv**

Author: I didn't watch it yet soo... Sorry. But I will watch it soon.

**Number 39: Hey guys, React to Brett Dennen's Heaven.**

Everybody listened to the song for a moment. In the end...

Luna: Not a fan of the genre but... Still nice.

Lincoln: I agree. He has a nice voice to listen to.

Rest of the Louds: Agree!

Author: The last question is not next on the order but better now than later as it is already very late.

**Number 40: Also, a moment of silence for the passing of Fred Willard (Pop-pop's Voice actor). Rest in Peace.**

A moment of silence was given for the passing of Fred Willard.

Author (After the moment of silence): He shall not be forgotten by the Loud House fandom...

* * *

Fernando: And... We did it!

Sandra: Episode finished!

Walt: Great!

Luna: The decrease of questions ended up making this episode thinner in time.

Lincoln: I agree.

Leni: Anyways, thanks for watching the episode and for still being with us!

Lucy (Popping out): See ya!

Everybody: AHH!

This scare made Lori trip herself and hit one of the LED screens, that consequentially fell and hit a studio's electricity generator, making all the lights of the studio go out and abruptly end the episode due to the cameras be connected to that generator in some way.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

After everybody leaves and some electricians fix the problems in the studio, I walk to my office to fix some things up. Then, I go to my email to see if I got something. And yes: I have. A lot of emails. It's not easy when you own tv-series studios.

Anyways, as I see what the emails are about, one of them makes me have an interest. At that, I click on it to see the response. When I saw it, I smiled.

Author: Great. He accepted the partnership with my studios. This is going to probably be my biggest project, excluding Loud Question. Now we just need some months or weeks to plan everything for him to approve and be able to take care of almost all of the decisions about this show.

* * *

**(A: Sorry for short post-episode scenes. I didn't got much of ideas)**

**(B: Also sorry for taking too long. I hope this was worth the wait for you.)**

**(C: I'm actually planning a fanfic where my OC Fernando would part of it. However, it won't be a Loud House fanfic. You know about the post-episode scenes? It's related to this. Guess what archive this fanfic will be? There is a hint: It's one of the reasons why the Canada Hatedom is wrong about Canada only having bad shows and cartoons.)**


	37. Season 2 Episode 12

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

**(C: This episode happens one month after the events of the last one.)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Ok... Sometimes the Louds get confused at my decisions.

There were been times where, mostly Lucy and the older ones, were moved in projects and teams. Some of them weren't much compatible with the mentioned Louds. My reason was due to see how they would be able to take care of different projects.

At other times, they would be asked to repeat a scene that looked to be well done. Later, they were told that it's how it works. Sometimes, we record the same scenes more times to see the best shots and the ones that least have errors in any way, like audio for example.

And finally... There was the stuff of hiatus.

The Louds didn't understand much the two hiatus they got in season 2. The first one (Between episodes 7 and 8), they theorized that was to prepare some extra stuff and that celebration of a holiday of my, Fernando's, and Sandra's country about a popular democratic revolution. And now... They got a second one. This is really confusing. Again, they weren't told why this happened but this time, they don't even have any theory about why.

Right now, we see Luan running to Build Studios. She had a birthday party to entertain and took a little longer than expected. At that, the comedian had to run back home to put her things and ran to her work. Luckily, it's Summer vacations soo no school on Monday, the day that some hate for some reason.

When she reached the building to enter and got into a waiting area for who was involved in the show, we see Lola, Lana, and Lucy playing some Uno Spin cards on a table where they are sitting. The difference from the normal Uno was due to having a roulette with images, that indicate special actions like taking out cards from the deck until gets a red or blue card, trading the cards with your opponent, and even show your own cards. One third were lucky actions, the second third was unlucky actions a the last third one was neither of them.

And guess what? The image that the three Loud kids got was from action from the last third I mentioned. This one indicates that the first person to say "Uno Spin", they would be able to play a card at their choice, not mattering the number or color. And, of course, this is getting into an argument.

Lola and Lana (In unison): UNO SPIN!

Lola: I said it first, Lana!

Lana: Nuh Nuh! It was me!

Lola: Forget! I will put my card and you will have to take two extra cards!

Lana: No way! It was me! No way I will do that!

Lola: In your dreams!

Lucy (Rolling her eyes, even though not visible): You said both at the same time. Repeat again, sisters.

Lola and Lana (In unison again): UNO SPIN!

Lucy (Facepalms): This is going nowhere... (Notices Luan) Hi Luan. Where you were?

Luan: I was performing at a birthday party. I still have my Funny Business. What are you doing?

Lana: I'll tell! We are playing Uno Spin and Lola doesn't want to admit that I said "Uno Spin" first!

Lola (Shaking one of her fingers to her): No no no! It's the opposite: I said first and you don't want to admit!

Luan: Then, repeat to see who got first!

Lucy: I already tri-

Lola and Lana (In unison, interrupting Lucy): UNO SPIN!

Lucy: Sigh... It's what happened.

Luan: Then, make the decision in another way! God... Even after one year, you still fight? (Grins) Well... What a TWIN figure. HAHAHA! Get it? (Groans are heard from the others) Anyways, where is everybody else?

Lucy: Lori is not here yet, Luna is with the music director, Lisa is with some scriptwriters for the Another Detective show, Leni is with Lily trying to entertain her, Lincoln is watching a movie in his own dressing room with his girlfriend and Lynn still didn't come back from the training with her baseball team.

Luan: Ah... I guess everybody is occupied. (Sits down on the table) Can I play with you?

Lola: Now no. We first need to finish this game.

Luan: Okay. Then, who you decided?

Lana: We-

Lola (Interrupting): UNO SPIN!

Lana (Realizing what she did): Dang it! She said first!

Lola (Uses her blue 2 Plus card): Ah-ha! Then, you shall take two more cards from the deck!

Lana: Sigh. (Realizes something) Actually... (Puts a yellow 2 Plus card) It's Lucy who shall get 4 more cards!

Lola (Shocked): WHAT? Then why the discussion earlier?

Lucy: Not me! (Puts three 2 Plus cards) Lola, pick 10 more cards!

Lola: NO! I don't have more than 2 Plus cards!

Luan: Wow... I guess you got jinxed by the number one. HAHAHA! Get it?

Lola (Confused): What the number one has to do with this?

Lucy: Because the Spanish of the number "One" is "Uno".

Lola (Realizing): Ah... Now I get it! That was a smart joke, Luan.

Luan (Smiles): Thanks!

Suddenly, we see Ronnie Anne walking to the waiting area to see what is happening.

Ronnie Anne: Guys, stop the game, please. (Points to beside her) The Author is calling us for the new episode of Loud Question.

Luan (Gets us): Ah sure!

Lana (Annoyed as she gets up too as the others do): Dang it! When I was sure Lola was going to lose.

Lucy: We can still continue to play later, Lana.

Lana: Yeah but still...

Ronnie Anne: I only need to call Linc and Lynn too. Do you know where they are?

Lucy: Lincoln is in his dressing room and Lynn didn't come back yet.

Ronnie Anne: Ah... Thanks for telling me.

At that, the Latina walks away to the hall where the dressing rooms are. There are many, to say the truth: One for Lincoln, another for the Loud Sisters (And it's bigger than the rest), other for Fernando, other for Sandra, and the rest were for the rest of the cast. When she reached to Lincoln's dressing room's door, she knocked. Then, she waited to not get any response some seconds later. At that...

Ronnie Anne (Knocking the door again): Come on Lame-O! The Author called us!

Lincoln (Off-screen): Okay! Okay! We were just finishing the movie together!

Ronnie Anne: Ok... (Thinks) We?

After more seconds, the door is opened to reveal Lincoln and Stella getting out of it.

Ronnie Anne: Ah... Now I know why you said "We".

Lincoln: We don't get much time together due to work and we decided to not waste.

Stella: Yeah... Very true.

Ronnie Anne: Then, I have everybody else coming. Let's go!

In this, the three kids decide to walk to the stage where the new episode of Loud Question will be produced. Meanwhile, Stella noted something about the Latina: She looked... Kinda... Concerned.

Stella: Uh... Ronnie Anne, are you okay? You look concerned.

Ronnie Anne: Yes, I'm fine. Nothing important. Don't worry.

Lincoln (Raises his eyebrow): Are you sure? You don't look much of that, to say the truth.

Ronnie Anne: ... Okay. You got me. I'm kinda concerned now about Sid.

Lincoln: What it is now?

Ronnie Anne: I don't know! She has been hanging out less with everybody and when I see her, she looks to reflect on something. I asked if something happened to her parents but they didn't even saw that emotion from her, meaning nothing happened in the family terms!

Lincoln: Well... What do you think it's about then?

Ronnie Anne: If I knew, I wouldn't be feeling concerned visibly about her and you wouldn't note that from me!

Stella (Getting an idea): Well... I think there is a reason for that.

Ronnie Anne: What it is?

Stella (Raising her eyebrow for the Latina not realizing it yet): What you two have been testing and hiding from everyone since the last episode of season 1 of Loud Question?

Ronnie Anne thought a little about what Stella meant. But it didn't take more than 5 seconds to...

Ronnie Anne: Wait... Do you think it's been reflective of if our feelings for each other are true? (Facepalms) God... How I could forget that?

Lincoln: You know that we can't remember everything.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah... Anyways, maybe is that.

Lincoln: Talking about it, how it's going? It was a long time ago that test you are doing.

Ronnie Anne: Well... (Thinks about it, where she ends up blushing a little) I think... It's going on the right path.

Stella: Aw... You're saying that your feelings are actually true?

Ronnie Anne (Smiles): Well... Kinda. (The smile fades away at what she was going to say next) But now that you talked about what's been concerning me, now I'm worried.

Lincoln: That she realizes that her feelings are false? (His best friend nods) Well... You don't need to worry. I mean... You were still close before those feelings, right?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah...

Stella: Then... True or false, nothing will happen of bad. Trust us.

Ronnie Anne: Alright... I just hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

After some time, Lynn finally came back from her game. She received a call from the Author that she was late and the production of the episode was being delayed. Luckily, she can run very fast and the place where she did the game isn't far away from Build Studio's soo it didn't take long.

When she entered the building to later get to Loud Question's stage, she saw her siblings, Fernando and Sandra with blank stares.

Lynn Jr.: Uh... Guys? What happened?

Only Sandra was able to answer by pointing to something with her finger. When Lynn looked to where the Portuguese woman was pointing, she got shocked: Why? The benches where the audience should be cheering, reacting, and even waving their flags, was destroyed.

Lynn Jr.: What the... How did this happen?

Fernando: I wish to know too, Lynn.

Lori: This is literally confusing!

Author (As I get in): I'll explain. A stage builder did a bad job with the lights up on the structure above the benches and it fell last night, causing this destruction. We didn't have time to rebuild, more than taking out the fallen structure.

Leni: Uh... Okay...? I didn't get it.

Lana: It was about the lights falling from the ceiling above the benches.

Leni: Ah...

Luna: So... No live audience this episode, dude?

Author (Shaking his head): I wish I could do more. I had a talk to the builder about it yesterday, in the afternoon, when you didn't appear. I had to arrange some time due to having an important meeting after.

Luan (Raising her eyebrow of curiosity): What meeting?

Author: ... I'll talk about it later. We need to make this episode now, alright?

Louds, Fernando, and Sandra: Alright!

Author: Good! (Calling to another side) Cameramen! We are ready!

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 12**

* * *

Nothing is heard as the episode starts with the Louds, Fernando, and Sandra sitting at the sofa and at the chairs.

Louds, Fernando and Sandra (Waving to the camera): HI EVERYBODY!

Lily: Velcome to anotheer episodee of Loude Question!

Lincoln: Before starting, we are sorry for the delay. For some reason, the Author declared a little hiatus again.

Author: I told you that I would explain after this!

Leni (Confused): But it wasn't about that meeting?

Author (Realizing): Uh... Uh... Yeah... It was. Just go to the questions!

Lola (As the pets and the Roggenrolas came to the stage late too. Shoot...) (Taken aback): Okay! Okay!

* * *

**Number 1: Next song to sing: Time has Come/Shall Never Surrender.**

_Lincoln:_

_The time has come and so have I_

_I'll laugh last 'cause you came to die_

_The damage done the pain subsides_

_And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_I'll never kneel and I'll never rest_

_You can tear the heart from my chest_

_I'll make you see what I do best_

_I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath_

_Lola:_

_Now I know how the angel fell_

_I know the tale and I know it too well_

_Lucy:_

_I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell_

_When I strike you down and send you straight to hell_

_Lori:_

_My army comes from deep within_

_Beneath my soul and beneath my skin_

_Lana:_

_As you are ending I'm about to begin_

_My strength is pain and I will never give in_

_Luna:_

_I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive_

_You'll never break my fate or break my stride_

_Lisa:_

_I'll have you choke on your own demise_

_I make the angels scream and the devil may cry_

_Louds:_

_My honored brethren_

_My honored brethren_

_Luan:_

_We come together_

_We come together_

_Louds:_

_To unite as one_

_To unite as one_

_Lucy (I had to censor two words):_

_Against those that are 'danged'_

_Against those that are 'danged'_

_Louds:_

_We show no mercy_

_We show no mercy_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_For we have none_

_For we have none_

_Louds:_

_Our enemies shall fall_

_Our enemies shall fall_

_Lori:_

_As we uprise_

_As we uprise_

_Louds:_

_To claim our fate_

_To claim our fate_

_Lincoln:_

_Now and forever_

_Now and forever_

_Louds:_

_We'll be together_

_We'll be together_

_Lola:_

_In love and hate_

_In love and hate_

_Louds:_

_They will see_

_We'll fight until eternity_

_Come with me_

_We'll stand and fight together_

_Through our strength_

_We'll make a better day tomorrow_

_We shall never surrender_

**Number 2: Lori and Bobby, can you do the spaghetti scene? (From Lady and the Tramp)**

A table is set up with a big plate of spaghetti. Then, Lori and Bobby sit on thee chairs of the table. At that, each one takes a little of the spaghetti with a spoon. When they started to swallow a strand of the pasta, they noted that it was starting to levitate. To some point, we realize that is due to the two swallow the SAME strand of the pasta as they end up kissing when the strand ended for both sides.

Lori (After the kiss): That was tasty due to the spaghetti.

Bobby: Agree.

**Number 3: Lincoln, dress up as Hitsugaya Toshiro. This also gives you Ice Powers. (Bleach reference) Here are the costume and sword, now do it.**

When Lincoln gets the clothes, I snap my fingers for him to be dressed. After that, Lincoln took the sword and made some movements with it, which made it shoot a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon.

Lincoln: Cool! Great power these clothes give!

Sandra (Off-screen): That is great but...

Fernando (Off-screen): Somebody could free us now?

Everyone looks to realize that Lincoln accidentally freezes the Portuguese siblings to the wall, where they have serious looks.

Lincoln: Ups... Sorry...

I snap my fingers for them to be free as we go to the next question.

**Number 4: hello it's me again and Clyde returns to play resident evil nemesis again both the original and remake but this time if you complete the challenge I will give you $ 1,000, ace savy comics of the rarest, and a trip to Hawaii with someone else if you fail you will wear a cheerleader outfit throughout the episode**

Suddenly, we see that Clyde disappeared and in his place, there was smoke shaped by him.

Luan: Shoot...

Geo: Somebody didn't want to do this!

Lincoln: I don't think Clyde would be able to do a second time.

Then, someone's phone buzzes. At that, everyone checks to see that it was one of Lincoln. When he answered...

Lincoln: Hello?

Clyde (On the phone): Sorry but I know that I would lose again anyways! I don't do it, then I'm safe!

Lincoln: Uh... Alright, bro.

**Number 5: Lynn you liked me as I sing Clyde the song we are numb one by Robin rotten it makes me think you want it**

Lynn Jr. (Confused): Huh? What the reader is asking? Want it what exactly?

Author: REPHRASE PLEASE!

**Number 6: 2. Clyde, you like halo and its lore and history if you have played it what is your favorite character**

Lincoln: Luckily, he's still on the phone as he runs back. (Puts the phone on loud call) Okay! You heard the question, Clyde?

Clyde: Yes, I did. And... No. I'm not a fan of the game.

**Number 7: fast hiding, a phantom Covenant ship arrives the house brings 7 zealots elites With energy swords they will kill Clyde because the covenant sees you as a future threat, the others help defend him or call the master chief, the inquisitor, and UNSC INFINITY**

Lincoln: Uh oh... (To the phone) CLY-

Clyde (Interrupting): I heard! I will run away to somewhere safe!

Lincoln: Try mine and my family's house! It's still with the force shield!

Clyde: But if it-

Lisa: DON'T WORRY! IT WILL STAND STILL NO MATTER WHAT! JUST GO!

The phone goes off as Covenant troops get to the stage.

Covenant Troop: You saw an individual called Clyde McBride?

Louds (Lying): No...

Covenant Troop: Alright. I guess we have to locate him by what you call "GPS". It can only be used when necessary due to our shop power!

At that, they all leave.

Walt: Great...

Sandstor: What now?

Lisa: Don't worry, everybody! I got this! (Takes a remote and clicks on some code) Done. The shield is now undetectable by GPS.

Fernando (Shocked): WHAT?

Lana: You and the geniuses of all universe really did something extraordinary!

Suddenly, Steven Universe appears again by a pink lion that originated a portal. This also made Lisa faint again.

**Number 8: Steven Universe: Uh, Lisa are you okay? Okay good. May I go meet the other Loud members? Hello everyone. My name is Steven Universe. It's nice to meet you all.**

Louds: Nice to meet you too, Steven!

**Number 9: Steven Universe: Hey louds, do you all want to see my powers? I'll show you. Check this out.**

Steven first makes a shield from nowhere with his powers. Then, he involved himself in a bubble. This made the Louds (Except Lisa as she has still fainted), my OCs, the Roggenrolas, and the Loud Pets very shocked.

Lana: Uh...

Geo: How...

Gravina: In the...

Sandra: WORLD?!? A SÉRIO?!? (REALLY?!?)

As Steven says his goodbyes and leaves, Lisa wakes up for the next question.

**Number 10: NO LISA, *points at a 5-point star* THAT'S A STAR! WHO DIED AND ELECTED YOU AS BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY?! IF THE EARTH IS ROUND AND THE SUN IS ROUND, IT IS A PLANET!**

Lisa (Not able to say anything to counterargument anymore): I give up! You are hard on understanding the truth! THE SUN IS A STAR!

Bowser Junior: NO, IT'S A PLANET!

Lisa: STAR!

Browser Junior: PLANET!

Lisa: IT'S A STAR! FINAL POINT AND NO MORE SPEAK ABOUT IT!

Bowser Junior (Defeated): AGH!

**Number 11: Um, Author, I think Rosa Casagrande looks kinda serious. I know you don't want her to fight Madea, but can she at least train first?**

Author: Even that I agreed, she isn't available. Sorry.

**Number 12: Lincoln do you like fish sticks and Putting them in Your Mouth? If you do then you're a Gay Fish.**

Lincoln (Folding his arms): I won't answer that one. That is a stupid question!

**Number 13: 1. Lana are you, friends, with Ed and Chip and Skip?**

Lana: No for Ed but kinda for Chip and Skip.

**Number 14: 2. Lincoln what do you think of some people such as FreeSprint, This Position is Registered and DarthBane 2017 who flat-out HATE you and think your bland and super selfish and flat out ENJOYS seeing you suffer and even like the more hated episodes like Brawl simply because they enjoy seeing you suffer and claim all your problems are YOUR fault no matter what ; they also flat-out hate you bonding WITH ANYBODY or hear an apology be heard from anyone and simply likes to see you and your sisters beat the snot out of each other , as they wanted the fighting to increase and just want you to die or be in pain and claims you and Clyde are in-love with each other , They also look there noses down on other people who try to defend you saying there wrong and should respect their opinions even when THEY don't respect other people's opinions making them hypocrites and they prefer others shows which had plotlessness similar to your show but like it when other chapters in different series act like massive greedy , abusive and bossy jerks and hate any "Love Cra*fast". With all this said don't you wish you can meet them face to face and slap them across the face 100 times each for each cheek, which would be 600 slaps total and again THEY like you in PAIN and SUFFERING**

Lincoln (Rolling his eyes): Sorry but I don't know them. For me, it looks that you are describing some of my worst enemies.

If you didn't get it, Lincoln knows them but wants to ignore that they exist soo... He thinks that they are terrible.

**Number 15: 3. Lori Cheese, Fred FredBurger, Gir, Patrick, and Ed are in your room.**

Lori: WHAT?!?

The yell is heard around a big area. Soo was big that even reached to the dorm where Lori's own room is. This made the occupants startled and all left the run running, except Ed and Patrick since, due to being dumb, they ran away by the window and fell from the second floor.

Ed and Patrick: Ow...

Ed: And gravy!

At the same time, Lori uses the teleport portable machine to go to her. It didn't take long as she came back in seconds, thinking it was a joke

Lori: Hahaha! Nice try! There isn't anyone there!

**Number 16: 4. Luna have you ever meet someone you hate so much you made a song decided to bash him/her like Kyle's Mom is a *BLEEP* , Icky Vicky, and Cruella De Vil?**

Luna (Folding her arms): No and I won't ever do it!

**Number 17: 5. Lucy, have you ever brought people back from the dead?**

Lucy: Sigh... I tried but it revealed to be impossible.

**Number 18: So Lincoln how's your condition right now? I heard you have therapy sessions with Clyde and I just want to know if you're feeling better**

Lincoln: Very well. They ended before episode 9. Thanks for caring.

**Number 19: This is for Lynn Sr, between binging with babish and feast of fiction, which one do you prefer? (If you want to know those YouTubers make many foods from cartoons, games and TV shows that are very delicious)**

Lynn Sr.: Binging With Babish!

**Number 20: This one's for Lincoln, try to sing imagine dragons and kygo born to be yours to all of your friends**

Lincoln: Great... We today have a lack of people soo... It will be limited.

_Lincoln:_

_I know I've given up_

_A hundred times before_

_But I know a miracle_

_Is not something to ignore_

_You take me for a fool_

_You take me for a fool_

_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_

_And I know I was born to be yours_

_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_

_And I know I was born to be yours_

_Are you the only one_

_Lost in the millions?_

_Or are you my grain of sand_

_That's blowing in the wind?_

_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_

_And I know I was born to be yours_

_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_

_And I know I was born to be yours_

_I was born to be yours_

_I was born, born, born, born_

_I was born to be yours_

_I was born, born, born_

_I was born to be yours_

_I was born, born, born, born_

_I was born to be yours_

_Oh Woah_

_Oh Woah (hey)_

_Born to be yours_

_I was born, born, born, born_

_I was born to be yours_

_I was born, born, born_

_I was born to be yours_

_I was born, born, born, born_

_I was born to be yours (oh)_

Light claps were heard as there is no audience. And those same claps come only from Ronnie Anne and Clyde (That came back).

Author: I need to call again the others to see where they are, in case a question is for them!

**Number 21: To the author: what do you think if Sam Raimi directs the third Spider-Man movie of the MCU with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller writing it, and Jon Watts producing it?**

Author: Sorry but superhero movies aren't much of my interest. I watched the spiderman movies and little others but that's it. So... I don't know who are those people. I will need to research. (A minute later...) Okay. I think Sam Raimi would be perfect due to him directing other movies. As for the rest, they would be also perfect due to being involved in other movies of spiderman too.

* * *

**_Interval Act_**

Author: Okay guys! This is the first non-musical interval act! And the name is... **We Never Heard of That Videogame Console!**

Some of the Loud sisters groan but Lincoln and Lori get interested.

Sandra: Let's start then! (Some men get in stage with a table where above are three boxes, where they place it in the middle) In these three boxes, there are three consoles that you wouldn't believe that are from a certain company.

Fernando: You will see its design and then we will explain why they failed. Alright?

Louds: Alright.

Sandra: Ok. (Goes to the first box and opens it) Here is the first console!

At that, Sandra takes the console from the box, which looked heavy as she had some difficulty. It was white and has a weird format. When she put it on the table...

Lincoln: What in the world?

Luna: What is that?!?

Sandra: It's called **Pinpin**.

Luan (Joking): Then it's a car honk!

Fernando chuckles at this since Pinpin sounds as "Pi Pi!", where it looked like a car honk for the Portuguese.

Sandra: Haha. Nice one. Anyways, this console is made by two companies. One is called Bandai.

Clyde: Woah Woah Woah! Bandai? I remember it! It made or just published some good anime games!

Sandra: I know, right? Also, the other is called... Apple.

Lori (Surprised): Hold on. You mean... The company that created the iPhones and iPads...

Lisa: The company that created the Macintosh line of computers...

Luna: The one that created the iPod...

Lana: And many other things... Team up to create this console?!?

Sandra: Very true, guys.

Lincoln: Shoot! Unbelievable! And why it failed? Because of this ugly design?

Sandra: No. First of all, the controller. (Takes the same controller from the box) Look: This looks like a boomerang!

Lily: Hey! It's true! (Snatches the remote from her hand and throws the controller) Work!

Author: LILY, NO!

It was too late: The controller hit a wall and end up breaking apart.

Luna: Ah... Shoot.

Author: Lily! Why?

Lily: I thought it would work!

Author: Sigh... At least, Lincoln can still use that brush to make another. But don't do that again! (Looks to the Portuguese woman) Sandra, just continue...

Sandra: Alright. Another reason is the price. It cost 600$!

Lola (Shocked): HUH? 600$ JUST FOR THIS?

Lori: What you literally expect, Lola? It's Apple.

Sandra: Also, it's due to the lack of games. Finally, it's also about a thing: It was promised soo many things for this console like a modem for internet connection and a media player, that made all of that work in a terrible way!

Lincoln: Augh... What year is that?

Sandra: Between 1995 and 1997.

Gravina: Ugh...

Fernando: Let's go for the next one!

In this, Fernando goes to the second box to open it. Then, he takes the console out of it to put it on the table. And it... Well...

Leni: Uh... Fernando? Where is the console? That is a VCR machine.

Fernando: This IS the console. It's called **Phillips-CDi**. And the company... You can guess.

Lincoln: Shoot... This console is also weird.

Fernando: Not as much as the controller.

Lana: Okay... What it does look like?

Fernando (Taking the controller from the box): Looks as a tv remote. Just look!

Lori: That is literally stupid! What was Phillips' idea?

Fernando: I don't know. Anyways, the reasons it failed is due to the quality of the games. For you to know, the animations were soo bad that they turned into memes!

Lynn Jr. (Rolling her eyes): Memes? Really?

Fernando: Believe me. This console's from between 1991 and 1998 and it didn't sell more than 800000 units!

Lincoln: Just THAT?

Fernando: Believe me. This is no joke.

Lana: Alright...

Walt: If those consoles were terrible, then I don't even know about the last one.

Sandra: And there it is! The last console!

Sandra walks to the last box where she opens it. After that, she takes the console and puts on the table, where it is small, to say the truth.

Lana: Cool console!

Sandra: I agree. It's called the **HyperScan**. The name is due to the scan this console has where you use the cards to have characters and special abilities on the games.

Lincoln (Smiles): Nice concept. Tell more.

Sandra: This console was made by a company called Mattel.

Lola: Mattel? The company of Barbie toys? Seriously?

Author: True. And also are from one of my favorite toys ever from my childhood: Hot Wheels cars.

Lincoln: Nice. (Thinks about the reasons for failure). Why did it fail? Weird controller?

Sandra (Taking the controller): Nope! It looks like one from Playstation.

Lisa: Price?

Sandra: For a console of 70$ and games of 20$? Impossible!

Lana: Being weak?

Sandra: Well... The third time is the right one. The price kinda spoils it.

Lori (Rolls her eyes and folds her arms): Very true...

Suddenly, everyone hears someone sleeping. When they look to where it is, it reveals that it was Charles and Earthquak. I snap my fingers to wake them up.

Charles (Waking up): Uh what?

Earthquak (Waking up too): What did I miss?

Author: It was boring for you, huh?

Fernando: Let's go back for the questions again then...

* * *

**Number 22: 1. Lynn Sr and Rita what do you think of someone admitting to doing bad deeds like making a mess in the kitchen, getting in a fight at school and being the starter and ruining someone's project and breaking old plates that are for show then food, BUT not in a way that's remorse or guilt but admitting to do it for bragging rights and to boost on how devious that person is and has no shame or remorse no matter how great the punishment is from grounding to juvie, he would claim it was worth it, in fact, the only thing this person would feel remorse about was that he's evil deed wasn't on the News. And he would also brag in a rather threading manner " Yeah that' right I did those crimes and I'll do it again and what are you dumbness going to do about it ?!"**

Rita: Hypocritical. Apologizing for something without remorse is being a hypocrite for me.

Lynn Sr.: I have to agree. And these hypocrisies are probably one of the worst things ever!

**Number 23: 2. Lori, have you ever meet two kids who openly mock you for being a teen claiming your OLD and call you grandma while they themselves had their youth and strength long after you get really OLD?**

Lori (Clenching her fist): Luckily no... But if I found... I would have some words for them...

**Number 24: 3. Lincoln would you rather be grounded or spanked?**

Lincoln: Grounded! Absolutely!

**Number 25: 4. Lynn, I triple song dare you to allow the Anti Fairies to cause bad luck and mayhem in one of your games?**

Lincoln faints when he hears the question for Lynn due to "bad luck" and "games" be together on a phrase.

Lynn Jr.: NO! NO WAY! Sigh... Just give me the consequence in the next episodes...

**Number 26: 5. Luan is Mr. Coconuts' friends with Plank?**

Luan (With Mr. Coconuts and making his voice): I don't know who is him!

**Number 27: 6. Leni meets Melody.**

Leni: Who?

Author: It's part of a band called Josie and the Pussycats.

Leni (Surprised at the last name): I hope the last one is the meaning of kitty cats!

Author: They dress as cats soo probably.

The oldest of the siblings intended to tell that they dress as leopards but she had another thing in her mind to say.

Lori: Hold on. I thought the band ends up breaking apart two decades ago.

Author: Wait... Really? I never heard of it. I just made a quick research.

Meanwhile, as I and Lori chat about that, Medoly comes to the stage.

Leni (Waves at her): Hi Melody!

Melody: Hi. Nice to meet you, Leni.

Leni: So... I heard from my sister now that your band broke off. What happened?

Melody: We got overwhelmed with the other bands' success. We couldn't keep up and we couldn't fit in a new style as our songs always come unsatisfying when we wrote them. At that, with also not having enough money, we decided to break apart.

Leni: Ah... That's...

Melody: Don't worry. We still are friends and made our own lives.

**Number 28: 7. Louds say something positive about Total Drama All-Stars.**

Louds: Alright. (They try to think about it for some seconds) Done. We got nothing.

Author: Seriously? I agree that is the worst season but it had the 100th episode celebrated.

Luna: You mean the episode where a couple that was teased, started, and broke off in that same episode?

Author: At least, it was a decent rescue episode. And was reasonable for the contestants to demand rewards due to what Chris did to them in that season and in the previous ones.

Lincoln (Thinks about that): Makes kinda sense... But still is a bad season.

Author: I agree. From all 7 seasons and one spin-off, that one is the worst.

Lynn Jr. (Raises her eyebrow): 7 seasons and one spin-off? What do you mean? It's just 6 seasons!

Author (Realizing): Huh what? Ah... I... Uh... Just move on.

Lynn Jr.: Okay...?

**Number 29: Lola what do you think of Donna Tubbs's statemate that Kids Suck Everything?**

Lola gets angry at this and starts shouting soo many things that I couldn't even be able to write up what she said all in here. I mean... Except for the finish.

Lola (Finishing): ...AND THAT'S WHY THAT PHRASE IS THE DUMBEST AND THE MOST IDIOT EVER!!!

Geo: Agh... She's done?

Walt (Sighing): Unfortunately yes. (Gets weird looks from the Roggenrolas and pets) What?

Earthquake (Rolls his eye): Whatever.

**Number 30: Lucy can you use magic to make yourself fifty feet tall, and give a big hug to three random siblings.**

Lucy: I don't have the magic to do that!

Lisa (Throws toner the Size Gun): Then use this!

Lucy (Catches it): Thanks!

At that, Lucy gets out of the building with the Louds and cameras following her. Then, the goth girl shoots at herself with the Size gun to make her fifty feet tall. After that, she closes her eyes and takes randomly three siblings to hug. When she did it, she opened her eyes to reveal that she just hugged Lynn Jr., Lana, and Lily.

Lucy (Smiles): Nice.

Then, we go to the next question as Lucy puts the three down and she shoots herself with the gun to her normal size.

**Number 31: Now can you ask the three siblings their thoughts on being hug.**

Lucy: Guys, what are your thoughts about my hug?

Lily (Smiles at her): It vas very huggable!

Lana (Smiles at her too): Agree! And comfy!

Lynn Jr. (Putting a hand on her back): Comfy? I got hurt on my back!

After this, they all come back inside to the stage of this show.

**Number 32: ...**

Lincoln (Confused): Uh... What is this?

Sandra (Looking at the paper she has with the questions): Sorry! This question ends up having an error when printing. We need to call someone to reprint the page!

Author: I'll do it.

Sandstor: Well... Many incidents are happening: Late people, the destroyed audience stands, people needed here that aren't available and now... This. Probably, this is the worst episode ever made.

Charles: Sigh... But it's not our fault.

Sandstor: Of course it isn't.

After two minutes, an intern came with a paper with a question and gives it to Sandra.

Fernando: Great! Now we can know the question!

Sandra: Yeah, mano (bro). It's obvious. (Looks at the paper) Now... Let's read from the start.

**Number 32: Now shrunk Lincoln with magic, and cuddle with him.**

Lincoln (Raising his fists to the air): NOOOOO!!! AGAIN?!?

Lucy (Pinches her nose): Again, I don't have magic for that.

The Loud goth shoots Lincoln with the Size Gun to shrink him. Them, she takes him to cuddle with him on the sofa.

Lincoln (Makes a tiny smile): Luckily... The cuddling is the only good thing about this...

**Number 33: Lynn Jr: In the episode "Singled Out", when you were trying to find a boyfriend to pretend in front of your roller derby team, you're arm-wrestled all the boys, why was one of them, Byron?**

Lynn Jr. (Folds her arms and looks away): I was desperate at the time, okay?!?

**Number 34: Lincoln: Did you finally defeat the Trash King on the game Total Trash Takedown?**

Lincoln: Of course I did! It was last year, between episodes 13 and 14 of season 1! I'm actually finishing the game's sequel: Total Trash Takedown 2: The Dark King.

**Number 35: Lisa, I have a special offer for you. This golden pill will make you grow real hair so you no longer need a wig, and can do real things with it like dying it and the like. However, at a cost, you will start puberty at a much earlier age. Will you take the pill?**

Lisa: No need. I already cured. My hair now is real.

Fernando (Shows his hands to her): Woah Woah Woah! Calma aí! Slow down!

Sandra: Since when you needed a wig before?!?

At that, Lisa explains the reason for the episode "Room With A Feud". When she ended...

Sandra (Bites her lip): Shoot...

Fernando: Let's... Forget. That is... Shocking. More than we can handle!

**Number 36: Lincoln have you and your sisters ever watch Rick and Morty? If so, what do you think of the new show called 'Solar Opposites'?**

This question was answered with shakes of the heads from the Louds. Except for Lori.

Author: You do watch it, Lori?

Lori: Yes, I do! Good comedy, action, and adventure. What a show can need!

Author: And what about the new show?

Lori: ... That one I didn't know it existed. I need to check out.

Author: Alright.

**Number 37: Remember how I asked if Lincoln followed the path of Genocide? Well here is an image of that Lincoln with a smile on his face but that smile and his eyes are completely covered in eternal darkness showing the vast emptiness deep within that are ready to show LOVE (Level Of Violence) towards anyone. (Don't look on the internet, I came up with the description in my head).**

The Loud sisters take a look at the image, only to faint after a minute of just looking at it.

Lincoln: God! I am that scary in that image?!?

At that, he decides to take a look too at that. But it also made him faint at that.

Fernando: Ah... Bolas! (Dang it!)

Sandra: "Bolas" a favor! ("Dang it" in favor!)

Cliff: Somebody can help them wake up?!?

I snap my fingers to make them wake up fast.

Lincoln: Huh what? What happened?

Earthquak: You fainted when you saw the image!

Lucy: Thanks for remembering! God... I even got scared!

Lily (Trembles as she hugs herself): Ande I think I vill have nigahtmares...

Author (Comforts her by hugging): Shhh... Don't worry... It won't hurt you... It was just an image. Nothing else...

**Number 38: There was that Fire Emblem based death quote I made about Lincoln, let's see if I can make another two. (FE TH Fated Death 1:12)**

Luan: I'd make a joke about this... but my act... is coming to an end...

Bobby: I really messed up this time... Sorry Lori but.. our future together was never meant to be...

Luan just gets sad at this as Lori breaks down crying.

Lori: NOO! I WON'T EVEN WANT TO IT HAPPEN IN REALITY!

**Number 39: WHAT TIME IS IT? ADVENTURE TIME!**

Two portals appear from nowhere in the stage. Then, in one, we see Finn, the human, flying from it showing his hand while in the other portal, we see Jake, the dog, flying while also showing his hand. Finally, in the end, they make a big high five and fall on the floor.

Finn: God... What a big high five...

Jake: I agree, Finn. I agree.

Walt (Raising his eyebrow as the others do): What you just did?

Leni: They high-fived! That's obvious!

Walt: No! Shoot... I mislead! I meant: why they did that?

Finn: Oh! We wantd to make the "most ultimate high-five ever!

Jake: Unfourthnanely, the portals appear from nowhere and itbwasn't that ultimate.

Author (Thinks): Ah... It might be the past as it's from the season 4's episode "Five Short Graybles". (Talks) Don't worry. I can open two portals again for you to remake the high-five from where you started.

Jake: Really?

Finn: Thanks, dude!

At that, I snap my fingers to open the portals for them to get in.

Lincoln: Well... That was random.

Author: They are from "Adventure Time"! Makes sense!

**Number 40: Hey look it's the baby ducks from Regular Show.**

Voice: Yo guys!

Everybody looks to where the voice came from to see the baby ducks flying to land on the stage.

Walt: Hey baby ducks!

Luna: How it's going?

Baby Duck 1: It's going well!

Baby Duck 2: We didn't have much happening. Just having fun around. But still...

Lana: At least, you still have fun.

Baby Duck 3: Also, check the ability of ours!

At this, the four ducks shoot lasers from their eyes to the walls, shocking everybody.

Gravina: What the what?

Earthquak (Disappointed): And when we thought we were the only ones able to shoot from the eye.

Lisa: That is... Incredible!

Baby Duck 4: Thanks, Lisa. But now we need to go. But first...

_Baby Ducks:_

_La-la-la-la-lasers!_

_La-la-la-la-lasers!_

_Shine 'em in their facers!_

_And watch 'em run awaysers!_

_Zoop! Zoop!_

_Zoop! Zoop!_

_Zoop! Zoop!_

_Wooo!_

Baby Duck 2 (Chuckling like everybody else): Ok, we finished. Bye!

At this, the baby ducks leave as everybody continues to chuckle.

Luan: Wow... That was funny. Very DUCKY. Hahaha! Get it?

**Number 41 (I counted badly soo here's an extra one): According to Regular Show, the game Rock-Paper-Scissors is an evil game especially when betting on something and tying 100 times in a row.**

Lincoln (Shocked): Woah! Seriously?

Sandstor: I guess yes.

Lori: I guess the things that don't look harmful can be it.

Lana: Hey Leni! How about we test me -?

Everybody (Interrupting): NO!

Lola: Just because you are the Queen of Risks, doesn't mean you shall do these things!

* * *

Author: To avoid problems, let's end the episode. Questions closed!

Fernando: Well...

Lincoln: This episode was kinda weak.

Louds: Agree.

Charles: I just hope things get better.

Gravina: Me too.

Fernando: Anyways... (Looks to the camera) Thanks for watching this episode, guys! Sorry for some problems.

Sandra (Looks to the camera too): See you soon!

The episode ends with everybody leaving. (There are soo many problems that a special ending would be too much for them. At least, for me.)

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

Everybody was in the waiting room to have a break, except who isn't the Louds, the pets, the Roggenrolas, my OCs and me. While Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Luan were playing Uno Spin, the rest were chatting about the same topic.

Lincoln: Well... That episode really wasn't the best ever.

Author (Sighs): Unfortunately. Sometimes, I get problems like that. I should have arranged the time to fix everything.

Lynn Jr.: JMbuilder, you had less time. It was hard to do that.

Author: Yeah... But still...

Luna: Anyways, changing the subject, what was that about the hiatus and meeting you said you would talk about?

At this, everybody gets their eyes on me, where I get overwhelmed. However, I still can be able to answer.

Author: Okay... (Looks to Fernando) Let's reveal what was planned, Fernando.

Fernando: Of course, dude.

Lori: Wait... Fernandoh is involved in this?!?

Fernando: Yeah I am. So... Do you remember that question about Total Drama we did today?

Luan: Yeah. We said that All-Stars was bad.

Luna: At least, it's the ONLY bad season. The rest are good or great. Even it's spin-off is good!

Lincoln: I agree! And I wish they made another season. It's one year and a half since the spin-off.

Author: Well... Actually, another season is being made.

Everybody: Really?

Sandra: How you two know that? (Gets an idea) Wait... You mean...?

Fernando: Yup. The Author made a partnership with Fresh Studios, where it owns the show, to make a new season of it.

This announcement made the Louds that are older than Lucy and Sandra very shocked while the rest got happy smiles.

Lincoln: What? You're kidding!

Author: Nope! All true! It was a hard month of planning and signing. But was worth it and the meeting was about to sign the last contract.

Lynn Jr.: Neat! (Looks to the Portuguese Male Host) And how you are involved in this, dude?

Fernando: Well... Let's say that the Loud Question is not the only show that I host.

Leni (Getting it, surprisingly): What? You mean that you are the host of the show?!?

Fernando: We have a winner here! Chris "Livra-te"- Ups... I mean Chris McLean was fired and I was the replacement.

Lincoln: Makes sense. I mean... We saw how bad he was to the contestants, interns, and even to Chet Hatchet.

Lynn Jr.: Yeah... Chet was even my favorite character that isn't a contestant.

Sandra (Punches playfully to his brother): Why you never told us about it?

Fernando (Rubs his back): Well...

Author: I was going to announce it tomorrow. However, you got interested in what I was doing due to the hiatus I declared on the show and... Now you know.

Luan: Wow... This looks like a dream.

Author: It's not, Luan. It's not.

* * *

It's nighttime. Right now, we aren't at Build Studios or at Royal Woods but yes in Great Lakes City. For a big city, it's calm, excluding the metro passing around. We look around for some time until we end up seeing the building where some characters we know from Casagrandes live.

Inside of it, we see Ronnie Anne getting inside of her room after dinner. It was actually delicious. I mean... It's always delicious when we know who was cooking. But this wasn't the main point of her thoughts.

Ronnie Anne: What a day... Loud Question appearance, training a stunt to some actor for Another Detective show, assistance on a plot writing for The Russian... Yup: Today made me tired. (Opens the window to get to the fire escape and look to the side where there isn't another building blocking the view) And today looks to be a nice and pretty night: It's kinda calm. Sure: I just see a few stars due to the light pollution around the city but nevermind. I still can enjoy the night.

Suddenly, she hears a sigh. In this, she looks back to see if someone was spying her but there was nobody. At this Ronnie Anne, looks down the fire escape to see nobody. Finally, when she looks up, she had success: She sees that, in the platform above where she is, there is Sid, looking in the same direction Ronnie Anne was.

Ronnie Anne (Calling her): Hey Sid.

Sid (Snapping out and looking down,): Oh hey Ronnie. Everything alright?

Ronnie Anne: Uh... Yeah. Everything. Just tired due to Build Studios's work.

Sid: Oh yeah... I would appear to work a little but... I had something important to do. I already warned the Author about that and he understood.

Ronnie Anne (Raises her eyebrow at her): What important thing?

Sid: Uh... (Thinks while nervous) Think, Sid! Think!

Ronnie Anne (Sighs): Can I just get there?

Sid: Alright.

At this, the Latina walks up to the platform the Asian girl is by the stairs. When they got there, Ronnie Anne sat on them to look at Sid.

Ronnie Anne (Thinks): Not that I already talked earlier with Lincoln and Stella about why but still need to confirm. (Talks) Tell me: What happened? You looked very reflective recently and have hung out less with everybody.

Sid (Bits her lip): Well... I'm not like that.

Ronnie Anne: Don't deny. I saw that many times soo what you said was false. I already talked with your parents and they didn't even know anything.

Sid: Oh... Now I know how they discovered when I hide my thoughts. (Sighs) Okay... I'll tell you. It's about the feelings test we are doing since last Christmas.

Ronnie Anne (Whispers to herself): I knew it... (Talks normally) And?

Sid: I've been reflecting on how I did in that and... I think I got into a conclusion.

Ronnie Anne (Gets a sad expression): Ah... Look, I understand. We can still be-

Sid (Surprised): Wait... You too?

Ronnie Anne (Confused): Huh?

Sid: Wow... I also thought the same thing from you.

Ronnie Anne: What really?

Sid: Yeah...

The two girls look away to blush a little. Then, they looked back, where the Latina got up.

Ronnie Anne: I guess our test proved that our feelings are true.

Sid: Yup. (Gets nervous) But... What now? Even with this test, 12 years is still young. Also, how we will tell this to everybody else? And even our families?!?

Ronnie Anne (Grabs her shoulders to calm her down): I don't know... Yet. The best we can expect is that they at least learn to accept. Also, you know that there are FOUR people that are aware of this and accept that.

Sid (Sighs of relief, still nervous): Makes sense. But I'm still kinda scared and nervous.

Ronnie Anne: Well... I will admit: I am too. But, for now, I think we should officialize.

Sid (Smiles at this): Yeah...

In this, the two girls hugged each other while their faces are between a gap. Then, it ends up being closed as they finally... End up... Kissing.

Yup. This happened. Love happens. Sometimes it comes from a younger age. Other from an older age. We still know when it's too young for some of it but sometimes... It comes off as inevitable. (I don't know if it made sense to you this phrase written before this "(...)".) And it can be sweet.

After some seconds, they break apart that same kiss and look at each other with a smile.

Ronnie Anne: I love you, Siddie.

Sid: I love you too, Ronny.

* * *

**(A: I hope the part of the episode of the questions wasn't with a quality that isn't decent. It shows that tv programs can have many problems during production like late people, fallen structures, errors in printing something, and such. Again, I hope this was decent.)**

**(B: That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Fernando is going to host a new season of Total Drama. It is already published. Go to my profile and click on the story "Total Drama: Finalists" to check out. I'm also planning an one-shot for the Total Drama archive too but will take time.)**

**(C: And finnaly! We are getting somewhere with the Sidnie ship. Again, I don't mind any ship soo don't think that I believe this ship will be cannon. If it reveals to just be fanon, I won't mind. I onlybdon't agree with the illegal ships like... Well... You know. BUT THE SIDNIE SHIP ARC DIDN'T ENDED YET! It will be mentioned again in the next two episodes and then I officially end this love arc to start another in next season of this fanfic.)**


	38. Genderbent Part 1

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

* * *

**Genderbent Universe**

Right now, we see Lisa flying on a big blue, green, and purple void, meaning that she is traveling through the universes' bridges. At least, the colors aren't shining soo her eyes didn't get hurt. And even that hurt, she would endure it due to the number of times she visited any universes.

Lisa (Thinking): Even that I saw this many times, this void is beautiful in its own way!

It took some seconds flying on that same void until she was sent to a hole where she will be sent to that universe. And that same hole is almost similar to the void. The difference? We see something that looks like electricity. At that, Lisa realizes that she is almost there.

Meanwhile, at a certain bedroom, a portal appears from nowhere, making some paper fly out due to the wind that the same portal produces for some reason. Finally, Lisa jumps out of it, making the portal get lightly thinner but not much and not making more wind anymore. Luckily, the portal was at a wall of the room soo it wasn't blocking anything.

Lisa decided to look around to see if this was the right universe. From what it looks like... It was surprisingly, a bedroom that looked like her soo it was already taken out any possibility of it being a fantasy one.

Lisa: Well... This room really looks like my bedroom. I mean... Lily's counterpart's bed is in here with some toys, I see a desk with experiment stuff, a chalkboard... Nothing much different from my bedroom. Maybe I can find a photo...

However, she didn't have to look around much. Why? Because she ended up seeing a photo at the wall. There, we see two boys. One is brown-haired, looks having 5 years old and wears a science lab coat, instead of wearing a green sweater, burgundy color pants, and black shoes. As for the other boy, he is blonde-haired, looks to have 2 years old and wears a blue t-shirt, light blue pants, and white shoes.

Lisa: Wow... They look like me and Lily. (Realizes something) Wait... This means... (Smiles) I... Found it... The universe... The gender-bent universe.

Lisa was happy with herself. After some universes visited, including one or two matures she had to leave after 3 seconds, after all the universes codes used... She finally found the gender-bent one. Her focus on that universe was due to being the most general. Many other geniuses she meets had some type of contact with their counterparts at some point. Now, it was her turn.

Well... What a fast way of telling what is happening on this fanfic, right? Sorry for being too fast then. It happens when nothing much happens.

Anyways, coming back to the story, Lisa decides to check if she is alone at home or if the counterparts are in the house soo she walked at her fingertips until she reaches the door. Then, she opens it a little to see... Nobody in the hall. It was lucky for her. At that, she gets out slowly to not make too much noise. After that, she walks slowly again until she reaches the top of the stairs to also see nobody in the living room.

Lisa (Raising her eyebrow): Weird... Maybe they left? Let me check.

The Loud prodigy runs back to her counterpart's room to look over the window to see the driveway empty, suggesting that they are all out.

Lisa: Well... Maybe the counterparts left to do their stuff. At least, I can look around he-

Before she could finish, a van appeared and started to park on the driveway. And it wasn't any van: It looked to the counterparts' Vanzilla.

Lisa: And... I talked too much.

Voice (Off-screen): Hey! They came back!

This made Lisa startle. Wow... I guess that she was wrong. I mean... She forgot that there would be the pets' counterparts. And yes: Also the Roggenrolas counterparts, even this one looks unrealistic as they have both genders. As she thinks about this, she hears pet steps and pokemon steps from the hall, suggesting that they were in rooms, which surprises her for them to not hear her. Maybe she was cautious enough to avoid it happening.

Anyways, again, she decides to try to hide somewhere to avoid being found if they get upstairs. The next thing she needs is being caught for "invading" their home. In the end, she ends up hiding under her counterpart's bed.

Lisa: Okay... Let's see if they don't see me.

God... Waiting under the bed is not fun unless, probably, you are playing hide and seek but what she could do? Wait for the counterparts "arrest" her? A part of the geniuses had that problem when they visited. One or two even threatened with force to know where the genius came from, initially not believing that are from another universe. Yeah... Unlucky due to this part. But the luck was that they didn't really punch, kicked, or made any other acts of violence them.

Lisa had to wait for a little until she hears footsteps walking upstairs. Then, it's heard doors being opened and closed. And yes: The door of the room she is was opened too. However, with all of this worry of being caught, the Loud prodigy forgot one thing in her full mind of knowledge: The portal. Due to that, she hears a gasp and a door being closed fast.

Voice: What in the world is this?!? What a portal is doing here?

Lisa (Thinking): Shoot! I forgot the portal won't disappear until I jump back there.

Voice: Mhh... I really need to tell the others! I first visited other universes and now a universe meets me! I need to go!

Lisa (Thinking): I can't let him do it! I need to make sure they don't "arrest" me like what happened with part of the other (Talks aloud, thinking that she said it in her mind) geniuses!

Voice: Woah what?!? Who it is? Where it came from?!?

Lisa (Thinking): Wait... Did I say this aloud? Dang, it!

By under the bed, Lisa sees the feet of the individual in the room walking around, to see where it came from. She just prayed that he wouldn't peek down the bed. But it was useless as she sees feet approaching the bed. When the Loud prodigy notices that the individual is going to look down, she acted without thinking: She got out of under the bed very fast and tackled the individual on the ground, revealing to be Lisa's male counterpart. It was kinda obvious. Anyways, before he could yell, Lisa shushed him.

Lisa: Please don't do it. Please. (Gets out of under him) Can we just talk without warning anyone?

Lisa's counterpart (Sighs): Fine...

After that, the boy gets up from the ground and cleans himself from the dust he got.

Lisa's counterpart: First of all, let's start by introducing ourselves. (Shows his hand) Greetings. My name is Levi Loud.

Lisa (Shaking his hand with her hand): Greetings too. My name is Lisa Loud.

Levi: Okay... Now... Let's go to the obvious question with the obvious answer. (Points to the portal) Did you come out of it?

Lisa: Yes, I did. I was trying to find the gender-bent universe. And look: This is the right one!

Levi: I guess I did also part of my goal: I also wanted to find a genderbent universe!

Lisa (Crosses her arms): I can't say I'm surprised. It was predictable.

Levi: I know, right? And since we are here... (Takes a notepad and a pen from nowhere) May I know more about your universe?

Lisa: What a coincidence. Anywa-

Before she could finish, the door is opened. Levi and Lisa look to it to see an older blonde-haired boy with sunglasses and wearing a men's denim green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and brown shoes. The best Lisa can guess is that is Leni's counterpart.

Leni's counterpart: Hey Levi! Did you saw my- (Notices Lisa) Uh... Since when you created a female clone of you?

Levi: Uh... I... I created a machine yesterday and I just used it today to create a clone, Loni. And I guess that... It got a female.

Lisa: Uh yeah yeah! (Thinks) Lying is not something I like but I do it for security, even that isn't right.

Loni scratches his head to think about what his brother said. In the end...

Loni: Oh ok. But... About what I am doing here... I wanted to ask if you saw one of my magazines. I can't find it!

Levi (Raising his eyebrow): No. I have not seen one of the magazines. Did you try to find it in the kitchen?

Loni. Uh... No. Thanks anyways. I will continue to find it. (Turns around but in the middle, he sees the portal) Woah! You also made a portal again? And here?

Levi: Yes, I did.

Loni: But it doesn't make sense: It should be created by the machine on the garage you showed us!

Levi and Lisa (Thinking): Shoot!

Loni: Wait... But does that mean... (Looks to Lisa) You aren't a clone! You are a counterpart! I need to warn everyone else!

Levi and Lisa (While Loni runs away): LONI! WAIT!

It was useless since he left the room, making the Loud prodigies sigh and facepalm.

Loni (Off-screen): GUYS! LEVI IS WITH A COUNTERPART!

Voices: HUH?

Lisa (Nervous): Oh god! Here it comes!

After three seconds, the ones that Loni called out barge into Levi's room. It will take time to describe all of them soo I will try my best.

One is dark brown-haired and wears black checkered pants, as well as a blue cardigan, a purple t-shirt with a skull underneath, and purple boots. I guess this is Luna's counterpart.

Another is brown-haired and wears brown shoes, white socks, a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, and yellow plaid shorts. This one is Luan's counterpart.

The next one is black-haired, has pale skin, and wears a black t-shirt over a white turtleneck with dark blue stripes, black pants, and white-and-dark blue checkered shoes. This might be Lucy's counterpart.

Also, there is a blonde-haired and wears just dark blue overalls, white sneakers, and a red baseball cap. And this one is Lana's counterpart.

Another is a blonde-haired and wears a white long-sleeved sweater with a light red t-shirt tucked into his gray pants, supported by a brown belt, pink socks, and brown boots. This one is Lola's counterpart. And finally, there is Lily's counterpart, where the description was revealed before.

All of them looked at Lisa with shock as Loni entered again into the room. But before they said anything, Lisa did something stupid due to her intelligence and that is a meme for France.

Lisa (Raising both of her hands): I surrender!

Of course, this made the Loud brothers confused at this action.

Luna's counterpart: Uh... What are you doing, dudette?

Lana's counterpart: Yeah! It's kinda stupid to be Levi's counterpart.

Lisa (Puts down her hands): Oh... You aren't gonna "arrest" me? Well... It was lucky.

Lucy's counterpart: A: We aren't cops for that. B: I have to say that it looks very out of character for being Levi's counterpart.

Levi: Guys! I can't blame her: Some of my geniuses friends told me before that they end up "arresting" their counterparts when they appeared!

Lisa (Crosses her arms): I guess it confirms what the geniuses of my universe said to me.

Loni (Processing this): Well... It explains the reaction.

Luna's counterpart: It sure explains.

Lily's counterpart: I vas able to understand too.

Lisa: Okay... Since I know you won't use extreme measures against me... How about we present ourselves? (Clears her throat) Greetings, counterpart units. My name is Lisa.

Loni: Hi Lisa. I'm Loni! I know you heard my name but

Lana's counterpart: Mine is Leif!

Luan's counterpart: I'm Lane!

Lucy's counterpart: Lars.

Lily's counterpart: I'm Leon!

Luna's counterpart: Mine is Luke.

Lola's counterpart: And finally mine is Lexx.

Lisa: Nie to meet you all. (Notices something) I just noted that there is missing two siblings. This genderbent universe doesn't have them or...

Luke (Shooks his head): No no no! The problem is that they aren't here.

Lars: Our brother called Lynn..

Lisa (Thinking): Makes sense. If not, why would my male parental unit name her after him?

Lars (Continuing): ... Is at a baseball training. As for our sister, where is called Linka, is training at the curling club. They might come back together in no time.

Lisa: Ah ok. Thanks for explaining.

Voices: What is happening?

They all turn to the door to see the genderbent Loud pets and the genderbent (Again, doesn't make much sense as they have both genders) Loud roggenrolas.

Lane: Hey. We just meet Levi's counterpart.

Pets and Roggenrolas (Surprised): What?

Lisa (Gets near to them): Greetings, genderbent units. I already told your owners but I will say myself too: My name is Lisa.

Charles's counterpart: Hi. I'm Charlene.

Cliff's counterpart: Mine is Cleo.

Geo's counterpart: I'm Gena.

Walt's counterpart: Walda.

Earthquak's counterpart: I'm Earthqueaka.

Gravina's counterpart: Mine is Gravin.

Sandstor's counterpart: And mine is Sandstera.

Lisa: Well... Like of the Loud genderbent siblings, your names are nice.

Pets and Roggenrolas: Thanks.

Lisa: Shoot... I can't believe this is happening! This was my goal! My dream! Meeting the gender-bent universe is exciting!

Levi: It was also my dream, Lisa. And, thanks to this, it was achieved.

* * *

In the original universe, we are seeing, in the living room, Lana and Lola changing channels all the time. And yes: It's because one wants to watch a different show from another. At least, they aren't fighting as they just snatch the remote away from each other.

Lola (Changing channels): Come on, Lana! I want to watch Sesame Street! You also like the show!

Lana (Snatching the remote): Yes! Last year, I liked. Now I prefer other shows. And the childest show I like more is Shaun the Sheep!

Lola: That show is boring! It has no dialogues to understand!

Lana: The characters are mostly animals on a farm of some man! What do you expect! Talking animals? That would be generic!

Lola: Your face is generic!

Lana: We are twins, Lola! Yours is kinda similar soo...

Lola (Crosses her arms): Don't try to counterattack me like that. It's just stupid!

Voice: Hey! Remote Fight again?

The two look away to see Gravina, Charles, Walt, and Cliff. In the case of Walt, he was down on the ground with some food for birds with him to work as popcorn for birds.

Walt: Great! You ruined this "movie".

Gravina (Ignoring): What shows you are wanting to see this time?!

Lana: I wanted to watch Shaun The Sheep but Lola insists on watching Sesame Street.

Lola: Yeah! Because I won't watch a show that has no dialogues!

Walt: Then fight about it! (The other pets and Gravina glare at him) What? I just like some action!

Charles (Shakes his dog head): I will never understand that from you...

Cliff: Anyways, this is just stupid. Why one doesn't record the episode to watch later?

Gravina: Or better yet: Why you don't go back later? It's not the new function where you can rewind to the episode you missed on that new "box"? (In my country, it's a machine connected to the television where you can watch all channels and rewind 7 days if you missed some movie or episode. I don't know if it exists on US)

Lana: Ah... I remember...

Lola: But I won't be the later one!

Charles (Facepalming with his right paw): For god's shake!

Gravina: Then do anything! Tic tac toe, rock paper scissors, the game where you can't blink... Anything!

Voice: Guys! Did you saw Lisa?

Everybody look to where the voice came out to see Leni with a notebook.

Lola: No, Leni. We didn't saw her since the episode of Loud Question. Why?

Leni: Because I needed some help on my homework. (Scratches her head as she opens the notebook to read) I tried some times to do this equation but the solution says that I did wrong.

Walt: Solutions? You are cheating?

Leni: How I would cheat, even though I wouldn't do it? The book only offers the final solution. Not how exactly the exercise was done!

Walt (Surprised): Ah really? Okay then.

Meanwhile, the door is opened, to reveal Earthquak, Lynn Jr., and Lincoln coming from it, where the last two ones are with their sports bags. Lincoln was with some concern while Lynn was with a frustrated look and glaring at her Roggenrola.

Lynn Jr.: This is the last time I will take you for any of my trainings!

Earthquak (Rolling his eye): Seriously, Lynn? You know that I have the fear of vrooms! How you would expect I don't mistake a bat with a broom?!!

Lynn Jr.: But it doesn't mean you can run to the middle of the field where the training was done and use one of your moves to mess up the things. Luckily, nobody blamed me but the training area is damaged and will need DAYS until can be fixed until can be used again!

Earthquake: Come on... It can't be that bad!

Lincoln: You're kidding? At picking you two up, I saw that even the benches for the players take a break or two were heavily damaged. And they looked to be of metal!

Lana (Like everyone else, hearing this): First of all, hi to you three. Second, we don't need to ask anymore why you are like that.

Lynn Jr.: Hi guys. Yeah. Now the training will be suspended for the next days. And worse is that in 3 days, I will have a game and I need to be prepared.

Gravina: I thought you were already prepared due to the last days.

Lynn Jr.: But I need more. Anyways, what's happening?

Walt: I was waiting for the twins to fight again. (The other pets and Gravina glare at him) I already told you that I like action!

Lincoln: And what was that fight about?

Lola: Wanting to watch a certain cartoon that is different from the other.

Lincoln: Already had suggestions for ending this problem?

Lana: Yes, we had.

Lincoln: Then just choose one of them.

Leni: And I was trying to find Lisa due to a math problem. Do you have a clue where she was before you left?

Lynn Jr.: Nope.

Lincoln: Actually... I heard her mention about working on the portal in the garage.

Lynn Jr.: Wait... Portal? Again?

Cliff: When it will be finished? It's already months!

Lincoln just shrugs at that.

Lana: How about we take a look? We never did that, for some reason.

Geo: You weren't going to want to watch the show?

Lana: Nope. Lola can do it. I will just record.

Lola (Gets out of the sofa)' Actually... I will go too.

Walt (Whispers to himself): Aw! Really?!? It was going well with that fight!

Lynn Jr.: Since all the human Louds here are wanting to go too, why not? I will go too

Gravina (Confused): Human Louds?

Lynn Jr.: Yeah. Why? You said nothing about wanting to go.

Gravina: But we will go. Soo... It will be all Louds.

Walt: Meh. Why not? Better than this disappointment.

Leni (Smiles): Great! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

At this, everybody leaves the house to get into the garage, not without Lincoln and Lynn putting their sports things on the door to deal with it later. When they got to the door, they checked it to see it locked.

Lincoln: Dang it! Of course, Lisa locks the door!

Voice (Off-screen): Hey dudes! What are you doing there?

Everybody looks to where the voice came from to see Luna, Luan and Sandstor coming. Luna has with her a guitar case while Luan was with her comedian things.

Lincoln: Hey Luna, Luan and Sandstor! We were going to check how Lisa is doing with the portal.

Leni: Also, what you were doing?

Luna (Facepalms): I already told you before going, Leni! I was in band practice!

Luan: And I was at a birthday party. And I have to say a thing: Sandstor is a good assistant.

Lincoln (Surprised): What? How?

Sandstor: Nothing special. Just giving her things faster and being... (Glares at Luan) The bunny on the hat.

Luan: Come on, Sandstor. Don't be like that!

Sandstor: The magician hat didn't have enough space for me. And it also raises me a question: Why a comedian is even using it?

Luan: Uh...

Gravina (Rolling her eye): Let's forget this. Anyways, you are with us on seeing how Lisa is doing?

Luna (Shrugs): Sure. Why not?

Luan: Alright. Let's go.

Sandstor just agrees by walking to them.

Lola: But it would be possible by the door wasn't locked!

Leni (Takes a pin from her pocket): I will use the pin to open.

Lynn Jr.: No need. I ca-

Lana (Interrupting): NO! You already broke the door three times in that way and the last one took days to be fixed!

Lynn Jr.: Alright! Geez!

Luan: Hold on. Why not seeing if she's inside?

Lincoln: Good idea.

Lincoln knocks the door some times. They waited for some seconds, only for it not to be opened.

Luna (Making an explanation for this): Maybe the portal is too loud enough inside?

Luan (Walking to a window of the garage door to see through it): Shoot! The portal is blocking the view!

Charles: Then... (Looks to Leni) Proceed.

In this, Leni opens the door with the pin she got. It took some seconds but it eventually opened and everybody got in to see... Nobody but with the portal active and making noises.

Leni: Woah! Where did she go?

Sandstor (Rolls his eye): She used the portal. Where else she would go with the door locked?

Luna (While Leni shruged at Sandstor's question): And wow... The portal looks... Beautiful.

Lincoln: I agree. The pattern of colors is great.

Voice (Popping out): What you are talking about?

Everyone: AHH!

This yell was due to Lucy appearing seemingly from nowhere.

Lola (Complaining): Lucy! When you will stop doing that?!?

Lucy: No matter how hard I try you always get scared!

Lincoln: Answering your question, we were going to see how Lisa is doing but we guess she is using the portal.

Lucy: Ah... Really? Then Lily actually guessed right.

Geo: Lily?

Lily (Off-screen): Yeah! (Gets inside the garage) Me and Lucy geot out to see vhere you vere and vhen ve see you geetting inside the gearagee, I remembered about Lisa moving the portal to inside of it and I told Lucy about that guess.

Leni: Wow... Good guess, Lily!

Gravina: And everyone is here right now. (Looks to Charles) I told you that they would appear in order, by 5 times.

Charles had nothing to say than just rolling his eyes.

Lily: Vell... I remember Lisa not taking that long on the visit of universes soo... She probably founde the universe she vanted!

Luna: Which one, dude?

Lily: Geenderbent!

Lincoln: Wow... She really found it? God... (Then he remembers about that dream of him having brothers and gets nervous) I just... Hope they are nice.

Lana: Then what are we waiting for?!? Let's get into the portal to pay a visit!

Leni: Wait a minute. If she didn't found yet, left and locked the door for nobody to get in?

Gravina: I and the other animals didn't saw Lisa in any place of the house. And she really wouldn't leave the portal open like that without supervision.

Leni (Realizing it): Makes... Sense.

Lincoln: Then it's settled! Time to visit!

At this, the chapter ends with the Louds getting into the portal to meet their counterparts.

* * *

**(A: I didn't want to make you wait for more soo I will give you what I got until now as a part 1)**

**(B: I plan to make a part 2 and publish an after episode 14 soo... Be patient.)**

**(C: What do you think about this part?!? Review)**


	39. Season 2 Ep13

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21.)**

* * *

**Before reading, I want to announce with happiness that recently makes 1 year since I joined on this website to write fanfictions. And look at how I got: 32 fanfictions, 40 favorites on my profile, 39 follows at my profile, and a big number of views. Wow... I never imagined making this far. Also, I saw that, with my dedication, I wrote 366759 words until now.**

**I want to thank everybody that ever read my stories and that helped me in any way. You are incredible!**

**If this is how I got soo far in one year of fanfiction writing, how it will be in the next one? We will see.**

**Now... You can read. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Voice 1: And... I won!

Voice 2 (Disappointed): Dang it! Again?

Right now, we see Lincoln and Lisa playing chess on a table on Lincoln's own dressing room. And by how Lisa reacted, it doesn't look that the winning is on her size.

Lisa: Seriously! How is possible you can win 6 games from the 8 we did?!?

Lincoln (Folds his arms): I train chess many times, Lisa. You are more focused on the portal than anything else.

Lisa: Makes sense, brother unit. And you can blame me? I end up finding soo many universes that I lost the count!

Lincoln: Really? Then... For curiosity, how they are?

Lisa (Thinks): Well... It will depend on many parts. Some are of romance. Others are from crime. More are of alternate scenarios of moments that happened to us. And I have to say a thing soo please don't faint.

Lincoln (Raises his eyebrow): What I would-

Lisa: A part of them is about your nightmare is true.

Lincoln (Silent for some seconds until he said): When Lincoln from that Y Universe mentioned about that thing of "No Such Luck", I thought it would be one, two, or three universes. It's really a part?

Lisa (Sighs): Unfortunately yes, Linc. And it's big. And I saw many universes of that until I realized that a big part of them are rather generic or bad.

Lincoln: Generic?

Lisa: Some are of either, in the end, you forgive us after we try to apologize to you and others are of us being jailed, put in a foster home, lose jobs and social life and you being adopted or just put in a foster home. And it's also mixed with you running away, dead or attacked.

Lincoln (Bits his lip): God...

Lisa: I know... I know... Luckily, there were some that, even they were kinda generic, they are decent or good.

Lincoln: Ah... Okay. (Looks to the clock on a wall) I think we need to go. Loud Question will be recorded soon and I don't want to be called for not appearing again.

Lisa: Yeah... Better go. And it will be interesting to see how will go Sandra's first episode on solo.

Lincoln: I agree.

Yup. Sandra is going to host an episode of Loud Question alone. I decided to pick this right moment to make her host alone due to Fernando being on Pakithew Island, to record the first episode of Total Drama: Finalists.

Lisa: Then, what are we waiting for?

At that, the two Loud kids leave the dressing room, ending this scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, a portal appears next to the entrance of Build Studios. After some seconds, we see two girls getting out of it. Looking better, we recognize them as Ronnie Anne and Sid. However, when they jumped out of it, the Latina ends up falling on the ground by her face.

Ronnie Anne: Ouch! (Thinks) Why this sometimes happens to me when I jump out...

Sid: Ronnie! (Helps her get up) Let me help.

Ronnie Anne (After getting up): Thanks, Sid.

Sid: No problem. But I can ask something? (Ronnie Anne nods) How come you mostly fall when jumping out? I thought you got used to it.

Ronnie Anne (Shakes her head): I end up being distracted by the colors of the "tunnel". They look... Amazing and... Beautiful.

Sid: I have to agree with that. To avoid distracting, I always have to close the eyes first to not see anything. You could try it.

Ronnie Anne: Sure. I will remember next time. But one thing is certain: It's the second most pretty thing I saw.

Sid (Raises her eyebrow): What's the first thing? (The Asian notices Ronnie Anne making a look at her with a smile, making her realize who) Aw... Me?

Ronnie Anne: Yup. I don't get that mushy but I guess this can be an exception.

Sid: That doesn't matter if it's mushy or not. In any case, it's still cute. (Sid kisses the Latina's cheek) Come on. Let's get inside.

Ronnie Anne (Walking inside with Sid with a smile): Of course.

Yeah... They are really like that.

One week passed since they concluded their test on feelings and started to be a couple, in terms of being each other's girlfriends. Due to having to hide their relationship until they feel the courage to come out to everyone, especially to their families, their dates were disguised as hanging out with each other. And the places were basic like the park in the city they live in.

By far, only 4 people know about all of this. One that you might find out in WAY earlier chapters, me, Lincoln and Stella. They told me about all of that in the next day, when they came to work to help at a script of an episode of the show "Another Detective". As for Lincoln and Stella, they were informed hours later, when they came to help in something I can remember. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that they were happy.

It took somehow some time to get on the stage of the Loud Question. Finally, when they got there, they saw the Loud kids, the Loud pets, the Roggenrolas, and Sandra preparing to start the show while the live audience is sitting in the rebuilt benches and the camera crew was checking their cameras.

Sid (Noticing one less person): Wait... Where is Fernando?

Ronnie Anne (Thinking): I remember Lincoln mentioning me about him hosting a new season of some show. He might be occupied with that.

Sid: Ah...

After that, they walk to some side benches, where they see everybody that isn't the ones present on the stage and that answered at least one question on this show. It was part of the backstage and they would watch the show like they are V.I.P guests.

As they sat on the benches, they notice that the show was starting as the lights were starting to fade out and the main cast of the show are ready.

Ronnie Anne: I will have to admit one thing: I'm kinda jealous Lincoln and his family get their own tv show. Sure, we might participate there too but we are more as a secondary cast.

Sid: At least, we are involved in it. But nobody can get what they want unless the Author wants to make "spin-offs" or something like that.

Ronnie Anne: True. Being already part is nice enough for now.

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 13**

* * *

Claps and cheers are heard as we see the Louds, their pets, Sandra, and the Roggenrolas sitting either on the couch or on chairs.

Louds, Sandra, Loud Pets, and Roggenrolas: WASSUP EVERYBODY!

Walt: Welcome to another episode of Loud Question!

Lincoln: I hope you are ready to answer more of your questions!

Sandra: Before anything, you might be asking where my brother is. At that, I will answer. He's not available for today due to him hosting another show than this one.

Lori: Meaning this is Sandra's first time hosting the show alone!

More claps are heard while Sandra smiles at this.

Sandra: Aw... Thanks, everybody.

Lucy: Now...

Lynn Jr.: Let's go to the questions!

* * *

**Number 1: Lincoln, sing Undertale the Musical - Star.**

_Lincoln:_

_I fell below_

_Left the world I'd known_

_Hoping that someone would find me_

_Life underground_

_It's over now_

_Tried to leave all that behind me_

_When they call my name_

_The demon comes_

_But am I to blame?_

_I tried to be good_

_I really did_

_Not sure I could..._

_Leaving two worlds_

_Broken, unfurled_

_Couldn't take any more crying_

_Been disposed of_

_Learned about LOVE_

_Lights above from stars slowly dying_

_I once knew the light_

_Burning bright_

_Shadows invade_

_I've lost the dawn_

_Sunlight's gone_

_Left this dismal grave_

_I remain still_

_Power of will_

_Leaves me here to keep on trying_

_I know somehow_

_There's no point now_

_To try and stop the hate, the dying_

_I finally see_

_Neither world cares for me_

_I'll stand my ground_

_No one can stop me now!_

_No hopes, no dreams_

_I have nothing_

_Death is all that can define me_

_The end's calling_

_No more stalling_

_Stars will fade but I'll keep shining_

**Number 2: Hey Loud kids, how would you feel if Lynn Sr. was a dad that acted more like Red Foreman from That 70's show?**

Loud Kids: Who?

Leni: And from what 70's show? You didn't mention it!

Meanwhile, I had to research as I didn't hear about him too.

Author: I found it! And it's from That 70's Show.

Leni: From what show?

Author: That 70's Show!

Leni (Frustrated): I know it's from the '70s! BUT WHAT SHOW?

Author (Frustrated too): THAT 70'S SHOW!

Leni: WHY YOU ARE REFUSING TO TELL THE SHOW'S NAME?!?

Lori (Trying to calm her down): Leni! Calm down!

Leni (Sighs before calming down): Sorry... But the Author refuses to tell the show's name.

Author: I'M NOT! IT'S "THAT 70'S SHOW"! IT'S CALLED LIKE THAT!

Leni (Realizing): Wait what?!?

Author: Grr... Just see the clips of Red Foreman in that show.

At that, I show all of them who is Red Foreman. When they finished...

Lori: I would say... Thank... God... I already left home if dad was like Red. I wouldn't endure any burns of him.

Lola: Nobody would!

Lily (Frowns): I hate Rede Foreman!

**Number 3: ...But Nobody Came.**

Everyone gets confused at this as only weird and creepy sounds are heard from the background.

Luna: I... Don't get it. (Turns to the prodigy) Lisa? (Lisa shakes her head) Okay...? (Turns to me) Author?

Author: Something from Undertale but I didn't get it.

**Number 4: Clyde: why did you get so mad about Lincoln staging his younger sisters' acts?**

Clyde: Because I wanted to prove I could handle them! And Lincoln just changed the difficulty from normal to beginner, saying in this way.

**Number 5: I'm running out of ideas what to ask lately sorry**

Author: I... Should've expected this.

**Number 6: Hey Lisa, think you can play Undertale and do the Pacifist route?**

Lisa: No because... I don't... Like Undertale. It even creeps me out and it's confusing.

**Number 7: Luan, allow me to explain something. The "who's on first?" question, I believe, is related to the comedy routine done Abbot and Costello, who talked about Baseball players. It went like this:**

**Costello: What's the guy's name in the first base?**

**Abbot: What is the guy's name on second base?**

**Costello: I'm not asking you Who's on second!**

**Abbot: Who's on first!**

**Costello: I don't know!**

**Abbot: He's on third, we're not talking about him.**

**The joke here is that the player's name is "Who". Get it? It's not a question, that's his name.**

Luan: Ah... Now I get it. But, for me, that comedy routine is confusing.

**Number 8: great job on this chapter and questions have the casagrandes aired in your country yet?**

Author: Thanks. And yes: Most of them aired since the start of the year.

**Number 9: Lana: Jumba Jookiba is here. Stitch is too.**

Author: One word: Nostalgia.

Voice: Tooki ba waba!

After hearing these first words of a certain intro, they all look to see the alien Stitch there.

Lana: Hey Stitch!

Stitch: Aloha!

Lana: Nice to meet you! How are things going?

Stitch: Nice...

Lana: Ah...

Meanwhile, Jumba appeared running to the stage, all tired and with some bandages.

Jumba: Greetings... Sorry for the delay. My space ship fell in some non-habited area...

Lana (Worried): What happened?

Stitch: Shield was the problem!

Jumba (Sees everybody confused): Some shield covering a house on this city end up hitting our ship somehow and it ends up malfunctioning and fell. And how it did reach? The space ship was too far!

Lana: I don't know the reason but... I'm happy you two are okay.

**Number 10: (Bill and Ted arrives on their phone booth time machine)**

**Bill: it's time for us to be excellent to each other!**

**Ted: and like a party on dudes!**

Bill: Yo! What year it is?

Luan: 2020!

Ted: 29 YEARS IN THE FUTURE? COOL!

Bill: What there is new nowadays?

Author: Soo many that you wouldn't be able to remember all of them.

Bill: Ah...

Ted: I see some girls cute. But not as much as Bill's stepmom-

Bill (Glares at him): SHUT UP, TED!

**Number 11: Min Min from Arms shows up and wants to fight Luna.**

Luna: Who is the-

She couldn't finish the question as an electric weapon appears and shoots her, where she ended up ducking in time. Then, the weapon goes away and the camera moves to reveal that the weapon came back to Min Min's right hand.

Luna: Oh... *BLEEP!*

The rocker Loud runs away as Min Min uses her Megawatt, Dragon, and Ramram ARMs/Abilities to try to defeat her.

**Number 12: Lincoln, what are going to do if there's a Death Note in front of you? Pick it up or leave it there?**

Lincoln (Serious): The first option because I would intend to BURN IT! It should never exist in the first place!

**Number 13: Lucy, Say hi to Ryuk. (Hope the others aren't freaked out)**

Ryuk appears from nowhere and waves at Lucy. Meanwhile, everybody except the goth Loud gets shocked and faint. I even fainted and I couldn't tell that the "freak out" happened anyway.

Lucy: Hi Ryuk.

**Number 14: Lincoln, watch the following Scott Pilgrim movie scenes with a specified partner (and tell your opinion):**

Author: They will be treated as individual questions!

Lincoln: Okay! Just tell me who and what!

**Lucy/Leni, Scott vs Matthew Patel**

After watching the clip...

Lincoln: Cool scene. It even gave a vibe from action games.

Lucy: For me, it was kinda exaggerated.

Leni: I... Don't get it. They are fighting because...?

**Number 15: Lynn Jr, Scott vs Lucas Lee**

After watching the clip...

Lincoln: Another cool scene! But it took a little for the real fight start.

Lynn Jr. (Excited): Oh yeah! Never mess with these types of guys that look like nerds or just normal!

**Number 16: Lisa/Luan, Scott vs Todd Ingram**

After watching the clip... (I have to repeat the phrase some times)

Lincoln: Woah! But... The end of the fight was kinda forced to Scott win. God... I need to watch the movie for a better context.

Luan: Creative but I agree with Lincoln. It's kinda forced.

Lisa: Me too. But I clap my hands for the idea.

**Number 17: Sam, Scott, and Ramona vs Roxie**

After watching the-

Lincoln (Interrupting): WAIT! She's not here yet.

Author: What? But where she i-

Voice (Off-screen): Sorry! I was in the bathroom!

Everyone looks to see someone wearing a white hoodie with a light pink circle surrounded by a ligh blue circunference with her head covering its hood, purple jeans and dark blue boots.

Author: Uh... We know you?

Someone: Guys! It's me! (Takes out the hood, revealing to be Sam) You seriously didn't recognize me like that?

Luna: Woah! You changed a little the clothes, Sam?

Sam: Yes, I did. I think I'm comfortable like this nowadays.

Author: Okay okay. Now please react to the clip.

Sam: Alright.

At that, Lincoln and Sam react to that same clip. When it ended...

Lincoln: Okay. Not bad. But why only the first clip had no bad qualities for me? How Roxie was exactly defeated? It made no sense to me.

Sam: I never got hurt there so I don't know either.

All Female on Stage, Backstage, and Audience: Neither us!

**Number 18: Luna, Scott and Sex Bob-omb vs Katayanagi Twins**

After watching the clip...

Lincoln (Sighs of relief): FINALLY! ANOTHER WITHOUT BAD QUALITIES FOR ME! Using music in a fight like that... It ends up making me remember a Regular Show episode...

Luna (Smiles): Very good the execution! Beast VS Two-Head Dragon! It was... Kinda unexpected.

**Number 19: Stella/Ronnie/Clyde, Scott vs Gideon Graves.**

Author: This is the last one!

After watching the clip...

Lincoln: This was the ending of the movie? Because, if it was... A: We got spoilers. B: It's awesome!

Stella: Ya-hoo! The great end! Gideon Graves was skillful enough to it not look like that the good guys almost never miss an attack and the bad guys almost always get attacked with an unsuccessful defense.

Ronnie Anne: I agree. One of the best ways to end a movie like that. I wish that cliché break goes away!

Clyde: Me too. This is proof that scenes can work without that cliché!

**Number 20: Hey guys, watch this. DETROIT SMASH!**

From outside, we see ceiling flying away from Build Studios building due to a certain smash and the debris ends up falling around.

Inside, we see the one that asked the 'question' shaking his hand after doing that move while everyone except me and Sandra was shocked, as for me and she was glaring at him.

Author (Livid): Seriously?

Sandra (Angry): You had to do that to the ceiling?!?

Pirohiko-Baltazar (Taken aback): I just had to show the smash! You needed to know it!

**Number 21 (No idea for Interval Act): Also, say hi to Endeavor. (Just ready the fire extinguisher when he leaves).**

Endeavor appears on the stage while accidentally burning the ground.

Everyone: Hi Endeavor!

Endeavor: Hello to all. It's decent to be here. I'm just here to say hi anyway.

At that, he left as some crew of the studios extinguished the fire with the fire extinguishers.

**Number 22: Clyde in the series your dad said that you played baseball in the past, you would play baseball again also Lynn could be your partner and mentor**

Clyde. (After thinking a little): Sure, why not? And this is for both questions. (Looks to Lynn) Just, please... Don't get rough on me.

Lynn Jr.: Of course not.

**Number 23: Actually, Lynn, you still get immunity even though you failed; you were determined to get as far as you could, and that makes a true winner.**

Lynn Jr.: Woah! Really?

Author (Frustrated): Okay! I won't allow anymore to give immunity to anyone else. Lola and Lynn had luck. Everyone with immunity takes all of the fun. NO MORE QUESTIONS TO GIVE IMMUNITY! (Sighs to calm down) I need to update the rules.

**Number 24: Firefly Funhouse Theme song**

**Bray Wyatt: HI LOUDS and CASAGARGANS. IT me Bray Wyatt and it The Firefly Funhouse. Since I Did ask Charles to do the question for you. So what is**

**Rambing Rabbit: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TRANSFORMERS SERIES!**

**Bray was angry at Rambbing.**

**Bray: I Was going to ask them that.**

**Then he clam down.**

**Bray: Well Since Rambbing ask that question for me. Who do you like. Also do you like that Bumblebee Movie? Not the Michael Bay Transformers. I saw it and give it a C. Effort but not good. But the Bumblebee Movie one got a A Form me. So Witch Transformers Series do you like and also witch Transformers Charters you like. My is Optimums Prime. Ok I Have to go and Make Rambing Rabbit Play with Mercy the Buzzard.**

**Mercy: OH BOY.**

**Rambing: WHAT NOOOOOO**

**Then Tv Cut off***

Author: Wow... Big question.

All the Louds except Lincoln and Lana shook their heads, meaning that they don't have a preference for the Transformers series.

Lincoln: Transformers: Prime

Lana: Me too!

Louds: We never heard of the Bumblebee Movie and we don't have preferences on Transformers Charters.

**Number 25: Can luna and other loud siblings of your choice sing "just dance" by lady gaga?**

Luna: Alright. And I will choose... Lori.

Lori (Sighs): Okay. Let's just end this.

Author: I won't put all lyrics!

_Luna and Lori:_

_Red One_

_Konvict_

_Gaga (oh, yeah)_

_Lori:_

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush._

_Start to rush by._

_Luna:_

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man._

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone._

_What's going on, on the floor?_

_I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Lori:_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright._

_Luna and Lori:_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_Lori:_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth._

_Luna:_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out, inside out right?_

_Lori:_

_Control your poison, babe_

_Luna:_

_"Roses have thorns," they say._

_Lori and Luna:_

_And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

_Lori:_

_What's going on, on the floor?_

_I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Luna:_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright._

_Luna and Lori:_

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue._

_Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a car_

_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and latch onto it until tomorrow, yeah_

_Lori:_

_Shorty I can see..._

_Luna:_

_...that you got so much energy_

_The way you twirling up them..._

_Lori:_

_...hips 'round and 'round_

_And there is no reason at all..._

_Luna:_

_...why you can't leave here with me_

_Luna and Lori:_

_In the mean time stay, let me watch you break it down_

Meanwhile, Steven came back to the studio. Hey! Not my fault many questions appear!

Steven Universe: Hey guys!

Lincoln: Hi Steven! What do you need?

**Number 26: Steven Universe, I'd like to see if you can defeat Kirby Triple Deluxe's Soul of Sectonia.**

Leni and Sandra (Confused): Sorry... Who?

Author (After unsuccessfully researching on my phone while Leni and Sandra look at each other): Uh... Steven. We don't know how to make this happen soo... We won't be able. Sorry.

Steven: That's okay. I understand.

**Number 27: Experiment 627 is also here.**

Lucy: Uh... Who is tha-

Suddenly, we can't hear their voices as they continue to talk. When I and Sandra noted that, we informed them about that, where they got surprised faces. Then, they might hear something since they turn to look away wherein their vision, it's revealed to be Experiment 627, that destroyed part of the audio cables to ruin the show they like to do.

When the experiment noted that he was found, he run away as the Louds run to catch him. After some minutes, Luan fell and, due to her cartoon powers, she broke into many tiny Luans, where they were hurt. When they noted that they were separated, they ran to each other to fuse back to Luan. It made the experiment uncontrollably laugh at this and he couldn't stop due to being his biggest weakness.

At that, Sandra looks to call someone. After some seconds, some security guards came and restrained the experiment while they called back Jumba to take him. When he came back and took the experiment away, we all see ourselves sigh of relief. Then, I look to call some workers and tell them something. After a minute or two, the audio was reinstalled.

Lucy (Screaming): THE AUDIO IS FIXED?

Author: Yes, it is!

Lincoln: Finally!

Sandra: That experiment surely caused trouble around here.

**Number 28: Lynn Jr, do you think high heel sneakers are a good idea for female athletes like you?**

She doesn't say anything as she takes a folded paper from her pocket. Then, she starts unfolding it and looks to be a big paper. Finally, when it was completely unfolded, she showed us the word "NO!" on that paper.

**Number 29: (Robin Hood reference)**

**Long Live Prince Jake!**

**Long Live Princess Lola!**

Lola blushes of embarrassment while Jake facepalms to himself while blushing too.

**And down with that scurvy Dictator Donald Trump!**

Author: Woah! Woah! Woah! While I don't agree with his policies, that type of political message was unnecessary. If there are Trump supporters reading this?!?

**Number 30: Lola and Lana, are you willing to go on a double date with each of your boyfriends?**

Lola (Confused): What are you talking about?

Lana: We don't have boyfriends! We are still very young!

**Number 31: Lincoln, do you think Lisa's friend Darcy is cute?**

Lincoln: I have to admit since it's obvious: Yes.

**Number 32: *Darcy walks in wearing a gas mask* Now let me ask you that question one more time.**

Lincoln: Seriously? Come on! Just for using the gas mask, doesn't mean she is ugly!

Darcy (Shocked as she heard wrong): W-W-What?

Lisa (Gets near to Darcy for her to hear better): My brother didn't call you ugly, Darcy! He said that gas mask or not, doesn't mean you will turn ugly.

Darcy (Takes out the mask to smile): Ah...

**Number 33: hi I have a question for all the loud kids I dare you to have a challenge on who can stay quiet the longest you are allowed to use anything in the house (including duct tape) to win the challenge the winner wins $500.**

They all accept the challenge as they use duct tape to put in their mouths. After many minutes, they all feel uncomfortable and bored and they wanted to say anything. At that, they all took out the duct tape... At the same time.

Sandra (Trying to understand): Wait... Who won?

Author (Takes a tablet): I need to check-in slow motion. (Taps on the tablet and checks the footage) Okay. I think I found the winner. And it was...

Author: Lucy!

Louds (Except Lucy): WHAT?!?

Lucy (Smiles): Nice.

Author: That's what I saw soo... (Takes the 500$ and throws to Lucy) Here's your prize!

Lucy (Catches it): Thanks!

**Number 34: Lincoln would you rather be turned into a pretzel or have someone stick there foot up to your butt?**

Lincoln (Making an ugly face): What was the second option? It doesn't make sense! And I don't want option one either!

**Number 35: Lynn Sr have you ever got jealous of your wife being around another man, you punched said man in the face?**

Lynn Sr. (Shocked): WHAT? NO! That's overreacting. But if I found out he did something bad to my wife... (Makes a fist and shows to everyone) He would get it!

**Number 36: Lynn hang out with Francine from Arthur**

Lynn Jr.: Nope! Nuh Nuh!

Author: And... Why?

Lynn Jr. (Looks at me): She's a rival of mine. She is even a sore winner. More than when I was one!

**Number 37: Lola meet Calvin**

By the doors of the room wher ethe stage is, we see Calvin peeking out from there. Then, he walked inside and looks around.

Calvin: Hi everybody! (Notices Lola) Hi! What's your name?

Lola: Lola. And you must be Calvin.

Calvin: Sure it is! How it's going around these days?

Lola: Nice. Just with work here on the studios.

Calvin (Sighs): That's a shame. It mkaes us grow up too fast.

Everyone looks at him strangely.

Lola: Anyways, how about you? Are you having fun around this August?

Calvin (Confused): August?

Lola (Raisiibg her eyebrow): Of course. It's August. Why you ask?

Calvin: Wait... You mean... (Gets shocked) OH NO! IT'S AUGUST ALREADY! LIKE IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH TO JULY COMING FAST! SUMMER VACATIONS IS SLIPPING THROUGH MY FINGERS LIKE GRAINS OF SAND TOO FAST! (Starts running away) THANKS FOR THE WARNING! I NEED TO STOP WASTING MY VACATIONS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Lola (With a blank look as Calvin leaves): Okay...?

**Number 38: Lori are you really Lily's mother?**

Lori (Shaking her head, saying no): Where did you get that idea?

**Number 39: Have you been reading a scary novel?**

Louds (Except Lucy): No.

Lucy: Yes, I do. It's called The Shinning.

Lincoln (Worried): You can still endure them, right?

Lucy: Of course, I do.

**Number 40: Hey Clyde, have you ever wondered what it would be like if instead of two dads you had two moms**

Clyde (Thinks about it): Actually... I never wondered about that. Now I'm thinking.

* * *

Author: You have plenty of time as we wrapped up today's questions.

Luna: Finally!

Lisa: This episode was an improvement to the last one.

Sandra: I agree. (Looks to the camera) That's it, guys! Thanks for watching today's episode! See you soon!

Someone of the crew: ATCHOO!

Luna: Are you okay, dudette?

Crew Woman (Snigging): Maybe... Not. I think... ATCHOO! I'm sick.

Author (Confused): What? How? You were fine, seconds ago!

Some people of the audience: ATCHOO! COOF! COOF!

Lola (Confused): Part of the audience too?!?

Suddenly, an experiment appears, revealing to be Mrs. Sickly, where that experiment has the ability to make anyone sick by shooting them some fumes.

Author: Ah god! (Whispers) It even comes as inappropriate due to the real world's events of today. (Talks normally) EVERYBODY RUN!

The episode ends with everyone running away from the experiment while I call Jumba to take him away.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

Right now, you see me in my office, where I was fixing a camera. After that, I turn it on and click on the red circle button to record.

Author: Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry for what happened at the end of the episode. I know how much it comes off as inappropriate due to the fact that, in the real world, being sick is something serious. I won't get in more detail to avoid making things worse. However, things like this happen in some shows and it's not possible to control all the time. Again, I'm sorry about this.

The chapter ends with me turning off the camera after giving you the warning.

* * *

**(A: I had no ideas for a post-episode scene and when I wrote the part of including an experiment from Lilo and Stitch franchise that makes people sick, I knew I had to apologize. I'm truly sorry.)**

**(B: Ultimately, besides Loud Question, I don't write much Loud House fanfics. I'm sorry. I got some writer block, I don't have the mood to end or continue stories yet and I'm getting sudden ideas for more fanfics outside of the Loud House fandom (For your information, those ideas are from Total Drama). If you are a follower of my other stories, understand that sometimes I can't write due to some reasons like being bored or having writer block.)**

**(C: I hope you liked. Favorite, Follow and Review Questions/Challenges/Opinion/Doubts)**


	40. Season 2 Ep14

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

It's nighttime at the Loud House. Right now, Lincoln, dressing his pajamas, lets himself fall on the bed of exhaustion to go to sleep. The clock indicates 21:20. He then gets under the blankets to after lay hid own head on the pillow. After that, he looks at us.

Lincoln (Tired): Today was exhausting for me, at least. Right after waking up, I had to dress up and eat fast to get to Build Studios, as part of work with some scripts. After that, I had to support Lynn on a game of basketball of hers, which I have to say: Her team improved well. They won luckily with her "beating the buzzer" for the winning shot. After lunch, I had to support Lola on a pageant. She got in second place, behind her rival. But she still was happy. Why you may ask? Remember question number 24, of episode 7, in this season? Well... It happened.

* * *

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Rewinding the time, we are where the pageant was being held, with the results already being revealed. Lola was already with her head down due to being in second place. God... So many wins in a row and it was the edition that put an end to her winning streak on pageants._

_Host (Looking at the letter with the top 3 for the last time): And now... The winner of this month's Royal Woods' Young Pageant is... LINDSEY/LINDSAY (The question mentioning the first name and the fandom saying the second kinda confuse me) SWEETWATER!_

_Lindsay (I'm going to use this name): Wow! Finally! (Takes a step in the direction of the audience) I'm really happy for winning th-_

_She was cut off by a raw crab being thrown at her, where it somehow tweezed her, making her yelp of pain, where the audience gasped and a part giggled._

_Lindsay: OW! OW! Where it came from?!?_

_Lola looked away to see Lana giggling to herself while she held a box. At that, the pageant girl gave her a thumbs up, where her twin replied with a wink. After that, the latter ran away to avoid being caught._

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

* * *

Lincoln: She wasn't caught but mom and dad had a talk with her. And seriously: She kinda looked like Lisa when she doesn't refuse those questions of swapping people for an episode. And after the pageant, there was a sudden meeting in Build Studios to plan better the season's finale and finally, the day ended with me participating in a curling competition at the club I participate in. Didn't win but I wasn't much far. (Smiles) Yeah... A full day of enjoyment. And with dinner being the famous Lynnsagna from dad, I can say that this day was 100% positive. Ah... Now... Goodnight everybody.

At that, Lincoln closes his eyes to start sleeping, ending the day.

And that's what would happen if he didn't hear some buzzing. At that, he opens his eyes and sits on the bed. After that, he looks to his dresser to see his phone trembling. When he took it, the white-haired boy saw that it was a phone call.

Lincoln (Seeing who is calling him): It's Sid. I think she is going to sleep later. I mean... It's still summer. I'm just going to sleep now due to today being tiring. (Answers the call as he puts the phone on his right ear) Hey Sid.

_Sid (With some worry): Hi Lincoln. Look: Something happened._

Lincoln: I see that since your voice makes you look in worry. What is the problem?

_Sid: It's about the secret between me and Ronnie Anne._

Lincoln: About your relationship? (Gets a thought) You didn't have a fight, no?

_Sid: No. It's actually worse. You see: You know how we are trying to get the courage to come out to our families about our relationship, right? Well... Ronnie ends up gaining enough this night. And well... It didn't end well._

Lincoln (With wide eyes): How exactly?

_Sid: From what I got told, while most of the family didn't mind, Mrs. Casagrande, I mean... Ronnie's "Abuela"... Didn't took the news well..._

Lincoln (Bits his lip): Ih... And how far it got, may I ask?

_Sid: Very much. They started an argument about all of that coming out, with Mrs. Casagrande saying that is not "acceptable", in lighter words, and Ronnie Anne defending herself. And... In the end... It all finished with Mrs. Casagrande hitting Ronnie with the shoe._

Lincoln (Flinching): Ouch...

_Sid: Yeah... It didn't just upset Ronnie. She was also hurt emotionally. She ran to her room after her family separated her and Mrs. Casagrande to avoid more. Agh... You shall have saw how bad is Ronnie when she told me when I ran to her room's window by the fire escape, to know how it did go. She didn't cry but she was really sad._

Lincoln (Worried): It did affect her much didn't it?

_Sid: Yes it did. She and Mrs. Casagrande were actually close, from what I know. I guess that, from the entire family, Ronnie would hang out or talk more with her than anybody else. They helped each other many times. At this great bonding, Ronnie at least expected that her "Abuela" learn to accept. But..._

Lincoln: I understand. My god. I'm very sad for her.

_Sid (Sniff): Me too. She is really not well. Since she was gonna work on Build Studios tomorrow, I begged her to not go and call the Author for her to take off a day. But she refused since she thought it would make her forget for some time. From what I heard, even the rest of her family begged her to not go._

Lincoln: And now... What?

_Sid: The best we can hope is that the relationship is fixed and Mrs. Casagrande understand what she did and try to learn to accept that Ronnie likes girls._

Lincoln: Yeah... Let's hope. And let's also hope you don't get through the same.

_Sid (After some nervous silence): Uh..._

Lincoln: What?

_Sid: My parents... Already know._

Lincoln: What? How? When?

_Sid: This night. I was talking to myself when I came back to my room about all of this. And at that... Remember that tv/movie joke of where someone is talking about someone but then they realize that the same someone is behind him/her?_

Lincoln: Yeah, I do remember. Why?

_Sid: Because... That's what happened to me. Luckily, my parents support it and don't mind. Adelaide was at some sleepover with a friend soo..._

Lincoln: No need to tell more. I'm happy about that. It's one weight out of the shoulders. Now...

_Sid: I know... As I said, let's hope everything is patched up with Ronnie Anne._

Lincoln: Me too.

* * *

The next day, everyone was coming to Build Studios for the next episode of the Loud Question. There were rumors that an interview would be featured for the interval act but nobody knows who would be part of it.

As all of this happens, Lincoln was also getting to the stage of the show, seeing the audience sitting on the benches while his family was talking to each other before was told that the show would start. He smiled at this, knowing that this will be another great episode.

When he turned to the backstage, his smile fell as he saw Ronnie Anne, all upset, talking with me, Fernando and Sandra, while also being accompanied with Sid and Ronnie Anne's mother, Maria. He guessed that it was about what he and Sid talked about last night.

Author: I'm truly sorry for what happened to you, Ronnie Anne. If you want, you can take a day off. I won't mind.

Ronnie Anne: No, no. I will still participate.

Sandra (Crosses her arms): I don't think it's a good idea. You are not well at work due to what happened last night. Please...

Ronnie Anne: And that's why I won't take a day off. Working here will lighten the mood up for me and make me forget for a bit about all of this.

Fernando (Sighs): Ronalda...

Ronnie Anne: Please.

Author (Sighs too): Alright. But feel free to leave when you want, alright? Caring with everybody that works here is one of the top priorities of this studios.

At that, I and my OCs left to the stage. In this, Lincoln walked to Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Maria with worry on his face.

Lincoln: Hi. (Looks to Ronnie Anne) It's everything improving?

The Latina girl only answers by shooking her head.

Lincoln (Sighs): Okay.

Ronnie Anne (Walking away, all sad): I'm just going to get a cup of water...

Maria: Okay, sweetie.

Lincoln (To Sid and Maria): Shoot... She really came, huh?

Sid: Yeah. Everybody begged her again but no use.

Maria: Thank god that the rest of the family accepts my daughter. (Sighs) I wish I could be there when it happened. I could have stopped anything happen of bad. But, due to work... I came too late.

Lincoln (Bits his lip): Mrs. Santiago, you don't need to blame yourself for something out of your control.

Maria: I actually... Do. I promised Ronalda that, if things get worse when she comes out to the family, I would intervene.

Lincoln (Taken aback): Wait... Did you know before? Since when, may I ask, Mrs. Santiago?

Maria: Well... Since... That Christmas Special of Season 1.

Lincoln (Shocked): WHAT? (Looks to Sid) You didn't tell me that Ronnie Anne's mother knew since the beginning.

Sid: Uh... Ups?

Lincoln (Sighs): Whatever. That is not the most important. I hope she gets fine again.

Sid: We too, Lincoln.

After this conversation, he walked back to the stage, where he noted his sisters, pets, and Roggenrolas looking at him.

Leni: Are you ok, Linky?

Lincoln: Yes, I am. Just concerned.

Lucy: It's about Ronnie Anne not being accepted, isn't it?

Lincoln (Shocked): Wha? How di- (Realizes something) You overheard what we were talking about?

Cliff: Actually, no.

Luna: We didn't overhear.

Lincoln (Confused): Then... How?

Lori (Sighs): They overheard Bobby telling me what happened. It was those times where we didn't need to go to any class in college and he decided to be with his family. And he has chosen the "right night" to stay.

Lincoln (Rolls his eyes): Makes sense. Look: Let's not upset her. If someone else asks about that, don't say anything. I don't want to reveal personal details. It would be rude.

Lynn Jr.: Of course, Stinkin'. Mouths closed.

Lincoln: Great.

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 14**

* * *

Claps are heard as we see the Louds, the Loud pets, the Loud Roggenrolas, Fernando and Sandra, sitting on the sofa or at chairs.

Louds, the Loud pets, the Loud Roggenrolas, Fernando, and Sandra (Waving): WASSUP GUYS!

Gravina: Welcome to another episode of Loud Question!

Lana: Wow... And the season's finale is coming closer!

Lola: I agree.

Lincoln: Anyways, I hope you are ready for our answers for the 40 questions taken for today!

The audience cheers at that.

Fernando: Great! Muito bom! (Very good!)

Sandra: Então vamos lá começar! (Takes a paper) And by this, I meant: Let's start it then!

* * *

**Number 1: Hey Lucy, how is your hair black? Your father has brown hair and your mother has blonde hair. That means your half your siblings have brown hair and the other half have blonde hair. I know Lincoln's hair is white because he was born with poliosis. But how is your hair black? Is it because your hair is brown and you dyed it black?**

Lucy: What? Of course, I didn't dye my hair that young! I think I inherited from someone from another Loud generation.

Lincoln: Then why I saw you once with blonde hair? (Referring to "Back in Black" episode)

Lucy: It was a wig. Was hard to it not fall at some point.

**Number 2: Luna what would you do if you met someone who likes to sing but sings horribly that people need to cover their ears and he has a humongous ego a d the best singer so if he's told outright he would view it as simple jealousy?**

Luna: I would leave. These guys really need to hear at how they are singing at the max volume just to them to understand.

**Number 3: Lincoln, since you can't go to the Ace Savvy convention this year because of the pandemic, do you have a backup plan to celebrate the occasion?**

Lincoln (Shocked and confused): Pandemic? What pandemic? What this reader is talking about?!?

Author: For the third time, THE COVID-19 IS NOT REAL IN THIS LOUD HOUSE UNIVERSE!

**Number 4: awesome job on this chapter**

Author: Thanks, dude!

**Number 5: Hey, Luan. Up Dog!**

**Luan: What?**

**It's Up Dog!**

**Luan: Up Dog?**

**Yeah, Up Dog!**

**Luan: What's Up Dog?**

**(Luan realized what she walked right into)**

Lana (Confused): Uh... What's the problem, Luan?

Luan: I was tricked on saying it. It's the joke.

Lola: And what's soo funny?

Earthquak: Make sense into this, please.

Luan: The reader tricked me into saying "dawg".

Gravina: And... That's something offensive?

Luan: Nope. It means "mate". But the way the reader used to trick me into saying it is the joke.

Crickets are heard from everybody, except one or two of the audience.

Luan: It's a joke that is kinda hard to understand.

**Number 6: Who is better: Jim Cummings or Frank Welker?**

Everybody: BOTH! CAN'T DECIDE WHO IS BETTER!

Meanwhile, Steven Universe appeared on stage. But, this time he's not wearing his jacket.

Author (Surprised): Hey Steven. God... You look like you are going to turn into a recurring guest.

Steven (Laughs): I know... I know... Questions appear from me sometimes.

Lincoln: Anyways, what is your question for now?

Steven: Here is: (It's question number 7 below)

**Number 7: Hey Lola and Lana, are you girls identical twins or fraternal twins? I'm just curious, that's all.**

Lana: Identical Twins, of course.

Lola: No other answer can be said.

**Number 8: Lisa, is there a way to invent a mind control device?**

Lisa (Reviewing blueprints): Not yet! It will take months, if not years, to find a way!

**Number 9: Sam, can you dress up as Ela's Huk Sztuk elite uniform from Rainbow Six Siege?**

Sam: I can. But I won't. Sorry but I don't like much the game. It lacks some content and has too many microtransactions.

Author (Whispering to backstage): Ronnie Anne! The next question is for you. You are able to answer?

Ronnie Anne (Off-screen and whispering too): Yes, I am. I'm feeling less sad and upset enough. (Gets on stage with a smile) Okay! What is the question?

**Number 10: Ronnie Anne, go skateboarding dressed in Sid's clothes and shoes and give comments on how it feels**

Ronnie Anne just goes to the backstage for a moment. After that same moment, she comes back by jumping with her skateboard to the stage, dressing in Sid's clothes and shoes. When she reached the ground with the skateboard, she rides a little more to later stop.

Ronnie Anne (Shrugs): Not bad. Not much difference.

**Number 11: Luna, Sam has been kidnapped! She's being held in a superglue factory and is dipping her into a vat of superglue.**

Luna (Shocked): WHAT?!? (Looks to Lincoln) Give me the Sonic boots you have, please!

Her only brother did what the rocker Loud ordered. Then, she ran very fast to that superglue factory, to see many workers, all panicked, as superglue is starting to flood.

Luna: What the... What is happening?!?

Worker: Some stupid broke the machines and now the superglue from inside of the big vets is flooding the entire factory!

Luna (Shocked): Shoot! Did you saw people being caught?

Worker: No, but I saw that same stupid throwing some girl of your height wearing a white hoodie to the superglue. We would try to save her but it would glue us before we could do!

Luna: Grr... (Looks to the shoes) I hope that, in this universe, the Sonic shoes are fast enough to not be glued by this.

After all of this, Luna runs into the superglue flooding the factory and somehow, she is fast enough to save Sam from it and not being glued. However, it didn't stop from them being dirty of glue as Luna gets out of the superglue as she held Sam in her arms as the latter put an arm around the former's neck to be able to hold and not fall.

Sam: Thanks for saving me, Luna.

Luna: No problem.

As they leave, a person appears from the shadows, revealing to be the guest from this question.

Guest: Dang it. Thanks to my luck, the machines end up throwing the vets of superglue to the ground, including the one Sam was. The day could get any wor- (Feels something. After that, he looks down to notice that he got stuck on the superglue) OH COME ON!

**Number 12: Is that guy who says "Sun is a Planet" bothers you?**

Lisa: Yes, he does. He just doesn't give up, you know?

**Call Escanor (7 Deadly Sins) and have him Cruel Sun at the dude and see if he still going to think the same.**

Lisa (Smiles): Thanks, fellow reader. I'll call him now and I'll warn to attack when he comes back.

**Number 13: Coffee or Tea?**

Everybody (Except the crew): TEA!

Show's Crew: Coffee!

Lincoln: Well... That's something different.

Sandra: I agree.

Fernando: Me too.

**Number 14: If Lisa can summon a servant (Fate reference), who'd you want? Nikola Tesla, Charles Babbage, or Thomas Edison?**

Lisa: Thomas Edison.

**[U can use this questions in a much later date if u need 2]**

Author: I didn't need it!

**Number 15: Hello, I am again what I wanted to say in the last comment, is that Lynn I see that you liked the song that Clyde sang by robin rotten, you admire it much true XD,**

Lynn (Smiles very much): I guess. He's not a bad singer.

Clyde (From the backstage): Thanks!

Steven: Next question is mine too!

**Number 16: Hey Lincoln, can you introduce me to your parents and tell them I'm a human-gem hybrid?**

Lincoln: Uh... You know that they work here too, right? It means that they already know you and about you being a human-gem hybrid.

Steven: Okay okay... Then what about being introduced officially?

Lincoln (Smiles): That works. (As Rita and Lynn Sr. gets on stage) Mom. Dad. I wanted to formally introduce you, Steven Universe.

Steven: Hello.

Rita: Nice to meet you, Steven.

Lynn Sr.: Me too. And I will admit: It's incredible to finally meet a human-gem.

This talking of Lynn Sr. was received with some laughs.

Steven: Yeah... I know.

**Number 17: You mean 5 points because a star has 5 points! The sun looks nothing like a star! It's ROUND, just like the Earth! That means the sun is a planet! You have seen pictures of the planets. The sun comes first. Why? Because it is a planet. And there's a song that goes like Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto**

Lisa (Sighs): THAT'S IT! ESCANOR! NOW!

From nowhere, Escanor appeared jumping and using his magic to defeat the guest, Bowser Junior. He somehow failed. But it was enough for Bowser Junior to run away of fear as Escanor follows him using "The One" power. And what is that power, I have no idea.

Lisa (Yelling): Dare to come back and Escanor will come too!

**Number 18: Hey Luan what do you call a clown that likes to speed all his time at the beach? A beach blanket Bozo!**

Luan (As everybody groans): HAHAHA! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!

**Number 19: Leni, when did you start chewing that three-course meal gum from Willy Wonka? And if you already taste blueberry pie and ice cream, then good luck with what happens next.**

Leni (Confused): What gum? (Takes something from her pocket) Do you mean this gum? I found it but I saw the words "PROTOTYPE" soo I didn't consume yet. But one question: What would happen next? (I get next to her to whisper what would happen, making her shocked) ME TURNING INTO A 10-FOOT BLUEBERRY? NO WAY!

**Number 20: Leni, have an eating contest against Kirby from the Nintendo titular series.**

Leni tries to win the eating contest against Kirby. However, she gives up after some seconds, due to eating too fast and running to one of Build Studios' bathrooms to vomit on a toilet.

* * *

**_Interval Act_**

Fernando: Ok, pessoal! (Alright, gang!) Half of the episode is done. Now it's time for the Interval Act.

Sandra: At that, we will reveal the Interval Act that will appear in any other episodes too until further notice!

Fernando and Sandra: At that... Time for... **THE BIG INTERVIEW!**

This made the LED screens change to red and the logo of this Interval Act appeared there. Meanwhile, the couch and the chairs the Louds were sitting moved and rotated, making the same Louds hang themselves to not fall qnd the Pets and Roggenrolas get away for a minute. Then, a part of the stage opens to let another couch appear there. In this, the sofa and the chairs where the Louds, the Pets, the Roggenrolas, Fernando and Sandra would sit, was in front of the other sofa, where the special guests that would be interviewed would sit. Between them, there is a space for us to be able to see a part of the LED screens.

Yeah... Not the best way to explain. Try to think a little like the Tonight Shows, alright? I don't know how to explain it better.

Lincoln: Was really necessary to move the sofa and the chairs like that?

Author: Sorry but I wanted it to be in a realistic interview space.

Lori (Raises her eyebrow): Okay...?

Fernando: Anyways... (Looks to the Louds, Pets and Roggenrolas) Tell me: What do you think of simple criminals that turn into heroes for some reason?

Luna: Well... I think that they are the criminal ones that could be able to change.

Lisa: I have to agree. People can change if they want to change. And those criminals show that they are like that.

Sandra: And tell me too: You would believe in the gadgets the criminal/criminals use to either commit a crime (Robbing, escape from prison, etc.) or to be a hero like... A Mario Giant Mushroom item, a drill, a powerful vacuum, a Robo Helper-

Lana: Uh... Sandra? You are saying impossible things like the first and the last two.

Fernando: It's not much impossible as you might think. Want proof? Here it is!

* * *

**_Clips_**

_The first clip starts inside of a bank vault, that has many money bags. Suddenly, one of them ends up staring to move. Meanwhile, the same bag is opened, revealing a male stickman wearing dark brown shoes getting out of inside. When he stands up and raises his fist to the air, the alarm of the bank goes off due to the alarm lasers._

_In the next clip, the same stickman is in a cell, apparently arrested due to the events of the last clip. He was getting something out of an opened cake. Then, it's revealed that the same "something" is a drill. At that, he turns it on and drills the ground, making him reach a closed bathroom._

_After that clip, it changes to the entrance of the prison/police department where the stickman is surrounded by policemen pointing their guns to him. When they all shoot due to him not surrendering, the stickman dodges all of them in a cool way, where ethe last bullet is catch by him and throws it to a policeman gun, where it ends up flying from the policeman's hands._

_The next clip shows the stickman all giant walking through a museum room, where the policeman tries to stop him without success. Then, the stickman, still giant, robs a diamond exhibited in the room, but after that, he gets shot by a cannonball. He didn't get hurt but he ends up going to his normal height with that._

_The next clip shows the stickman running away from the museum, that was being attacked by a giant robot. When the stickmin stops to breath in and out, the same diamond flies off to near him, making him happy._

_The next clip shows the stickman using a spider attached by a line tied to a stick to try to scare off a guard reading the evidence the stickman needed. When the plan doesn't work due to the guard not having fear and actually being friendly with it, the stickman hits the guard's head with the stick, knocking him out._

_Inside of a vent, we see the stickman with some evidence on his hands, finding an electric defensive defense. When he hears a person, that is guiding him in his mission by the earpiece, asking him what to do, the stickman decides to be funny by making an animal noise, making the guider confused._

_The next clip shows the stickman's earpiece transform into a force gun, where the same stickman uses it to shoot two guards out a plane. After that, he runs to out of the airship to reach to a governmental helicopter as someone that looks to be the chief reaches to where the stickman was._

_In other clips, the stickman is shown hiding by a wall of a prison complex while a red-haired stickwoman does the same. Then, they get out of it to strangle and knock out two "prison guards" that were distracted by their conversation._

_The next clip shows the stickwoman shooting a taser to the male stickman, that had a sniper refile, making the latter jolt his movements, that makes him shoot guars trying to arrest the two._

_The next clip shows the male stickman being tackled by a gray-bearded man. Then, the red-haired stickwoman appears riding a motorcycle and knocking out the gray-bearded man with a "STOP" traffic sign._

_The next clip shows the duo being pickup by a helicopter, where it's helicopter pilot, where he wears a red and black headset, greets them friendly, where his voice reveals to be the same that helped the other male stickman in getting the evidence on the airplane._

_The next clip shows the initial duo wearing earpieces distracting many guards in a meeting room by dancing. Wow..._

_The last clip shows the red-haired stickwoman and the brown shoes-wearing stickman in a free-fall after taking care of a rocket until they get caught by the headset-wearing stickman with his helicopter._

**_End of Clips_**

* * *

After the clips shown, the audience and the rest of the cast claps and cheer at the action shown on the clips.

Walt: THAT'S THE ACTION I LOVE! GREAT JOB!

Lincoln: I agree! It was incrideble!

Lola: And funny in some parts. More than Luan!

Luan (Offended): HEY!

Fernando: It's good to see that you liked.

Sandra: Also, if we had to choose the best characters, we had to choose the first male stickman shown on the clips, thwhichs the main character, the red-haired woman and the red and black hairset-wearing stickman. You agree?

Louds: Yup!

Lori: But it's kinda strange you didn't shown much of the last stickman you mentioned.

Author: Sorry. The clips didn't fit all in this interval act.

Sandra: Yeah... It happened.

Fernando: But back to the point: With them in our mind, we decided to invite them for this interview!

Lincoln (Surprised): Really?!?

Sandra: Yup! (Looks to everybody) From the **Henry Stickmin Collection**, please meet Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose and Charles Calvin!

As the audience claps and cheers, the camera changes to the trio talking to each other. Then, a Build Studio's worker appears to warn them to appear on stage. Atbthat, the three walk fast to the stage for the interview. When they reached to there...

Fernando: And here they are guys: Henry, Ellie and Charles!

The audience claps and cheers once more as the stickman trio walk to near the cast, where they all give hive fives or shake of hands. In the end, Henry, Ellie and Charles sit on the guest sofa for the meeting as Fernando and Sandra sits on their places too.

Sandra: First of all, thanks for you all accepting our interview and being able to be with us today.

Henry: No problem. It's a honour.

Ellie: Yeah... And I didn't imagine being on tv besides as a wanted person.

Charles: I had luck we didn't had any missions for today. I'm actually a fan of this show.

Lana: Neat!

Fernando: Alright. You know how this works: We will ask you 5 questions: One for each one, totalizing 3 questions. And two more for you three answer altogether.

Stick People Trio: Understood.

Lincoln: Let's go for first question: Henry, from what we saw, you started your "adventure" by trying to rob a bank. There is any possibility to know why you decided to rob in the first place?

Henry (Thinking): Well... That is hard since it happened some time ago. Let's see... It was... Because I was short of cash.

Leni (Confused): Just for that?

Henry (Shows his hands on defense): No no no! I didn't even finish! You see: I didn't had the best life. Due to my luck, I get fired of a job due to doing a mistake accidentally or for not hearing a order. It made my cash kinda short and I barely could pay my house where I live.

Lisa: Interesting...

Henry: I tried my best on finding other jobs but I couldn't. And I had no alive relatives or real trustful friends soo borrowing money wasn't a option. At some point, I end uo getting caught fascinated by the robbers having not much problems due to money and my mind end up not working right.

Charles (Scratches his head): That's what makes me confused.

Henry: I wasn't thinking right due to financial pressure. I didn't wanted to be homeless, okay?!?

Charles: Woah! Don't stress out Henry! I was just asking!

Henry: Yeah... Sorry...

Lynn Jr.: Let's move to next question: Ellie, this question is similar. What you did that ended up you being sent to the complex?

Ellie (Smiles nervousely): That's... Complicated. You wouldn't believe anyways.

Lori: We litteraly have pokemons and one of us have a cartoon power. Soo... We would believe much.

Ellie: Okay... You see: I have a power that I try to not use much called The Force.

Henry (Bits his lip as he rubs his back): Ouch.

Ellie: I don't really know when or how it exactly happened. I know where since my dad was before a scientist until he died. I was young soo I don't recall much how. Later much, I was very influencied by "toxic friends", when I was 19, to try to rob. And when I was trying to rob a bank, I end up using it accidentaly.

Sandra: How come?

Ellie: I was caught by a guard and I was surrendering by first showing my hand and say "Wait!" for him not to shoot. But that made him being sent away. It made me shocked as I ran away. But it got worse when I end up causing trouble with it by lifting people, accidentaly chocking them in distance, and even send them flying. But when I used it for crimes... I kinda... Liked? It made me feel superior at the time and I didn't know about the right and the wrong. Finnaly, I end up getting arrested for stealing something very important. I won't tell details please. I tried always to escape but The Force, for some reason or another, caused me trouble. With time, I was sent to the Wall, where I wouldn't escape. I thought that The Force I got was just making my life worse. And I never thought of using it ever.

Lincoln (Shocked as the rest of the cast): Wow...

Lisa: That is... Incrideble.

Henry: And painful when she used it for me to get above the roof of a room. Especially if it's chocking.

Ellie (Rolls her eyes): I already told you sorry!

Lana (Trying to stop the possible fight): Right, right. We understand. I have to say that I fouund your story amazing, Ellie.

Ellie (Smiles): Thanks.

Lana: Now... Charles, this question is for you. Why you decided to become a pilot of a governmental helicopter? And what was that plan you suggested to Henry on the Airship?

Charles: I liked aviation since I was a kid. I played with some toy planes and toy helicopters and I even built some recreations of some planes. I was soo interested in them that I barely made friends at Elementary and Middle School. Only by High School I end up finding one or two with the same interests. By the time, my dream was to become just a normal pilot of those airplanes.

Leni: And what made you change?

Charles (Smiles): Well... I saw some movies where I see some governmental pilots to help people in missions and such. And I loved them. Let's say that they recreated my dreams. I wanted to become one of them. And guess what: I am now!

Lana: Neat! And what about my other question?

Charles (Embarassed): My plan at the time was... Crashing my helicopter in.

Louds (Confused): HUH?!?

Ellie (Raising her eyebrow at him) How it would help Henry in that?

Henry: I have to ask too.

Charles (Smiles nervously): Sorry... I always wanted to do that.

Author: Let's move to the next questions as our time is not infinitive

Charles (Dog): Understood. You three: What are you doing nowadays?

Charles (Stickman): I can answer that. We are in missions together to catch and arrest some other dangerous and powerful guys.

Henry: Very true. (Looks to his pals) Remember when we caught the ones that were planning to steal the entire museum literally?

Ellie: Yeah! But nothing beats when we caught the guys that tried to hypnotize everyone of their state to form their own evil empire. That, for me, was a barrel of laughs due to being generic.

Everyone: I agree!

Earthquak: Last question: You have any future plans?

Charles (Stickman): For me, just still be a helicopter pilot of the government. For me, there is no limit to missions.

Ellie: As for me and Henry, we are planning to change a little.

Henry: Even though we are still going to missions, we are planning to have another career.

Luna (Curious): Which career, dudes?

Ellie and Henry (Smiling): Dancers.

Lucy: You're sure?

Henry: Yeah! I have to admit: I liked it when I and Ellie used the dance to distract those Toppat Clan guards.

Charles (Stickman): Agreed. And I even loved it!

Author: Great! How about you show some dance for us?

Ellie: Sure. Why not?

At that, Henry and Ellie get up from the sofa and get to the front of the audience. Then, they posed themselves, looking like they are reading to fight as recognizable music is heard. After some seconds, they start dancing the same dance when they distracted those guards. At this, everyone likes and decides to dance as well with happiness. Everybody made their own dance moves, with even Charles Calvin feeling the rhythm. In a military base, some soldiers were watching this and decided to dance as they didn't have any mission to do yet. In other cities, in their homes, people also dance, all excited.

After a minute of dancing, the music stops as Henry and Ellie finish it by falling on their knees while raising their hands to the air. This made everyone else cheer and clap.

Author: Great moves!

Henry and Ellie (As they get up): Thanks!

Charles (Stickman) (Running to his pals): I loved watching more when I'm near you, rather far by a helicopter! You have to teach me some moves too!

Sandra: And that ends the Great Interview!

Fernando: Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose, and Charles Calvin, again, thanks for coming and I hope we see you soon again!

Stick People Trio: We too!

Sandra (To the audience): As they leave, please clap once more.

The audience claps as Henry, Ellie, and Charles (Stickman) leave the stage. Meanwhile, the stage change to its initial aspect as we go to the next question.

* * *

**Number 21: Someone should probably roll Leni somewhere so she can rest for the impending bellyache to come.**

Author: Nothing happened to her. Soo... Let's move on.

**Number 22: Lincoln, Clyde, and Chandler, I dare you to run a lap around the Build Studios lot in nothing but your underwear.**

Chandler (Rolls his eyes): This reader lost his mind if he thinks I will do this. I won't be embarrassed on TV.

However, Lincoln and Clyde just sighed as they went to a bathroom, to take all of the clothes until they only have their underwear dressed. After this, the two best friends get out of the building and run a lap around it, with some pedestrians recording it, intending to turn into a meme or something like that.

After the lap, they came back and dressed back their clothes to finally come back to the stage.

Lincoln (Panting): Done!

Clyde (Panting too): And I'm 100% sure we got recorded... Besides these studios' cameras...

Steven: Meanwhile... The next FIVE questions are also mine.

Leni: Woah!

Sandra: You got many questions to ask, no?

Steven: Yeah, I do. And there they are: (See questions below)

**Number 23: Hey Louds, I made Cookie Cats for you.**

Louds (As they get the cookie cats): Cookie Cats?

Steven: Yup. They were cookies that loved and still love. For some reason, the guys that made the cookies stopped making them anymore soo I make them myself. Heck, there is even its own jingle. Let's see if I remember it.

_Steven:_

_Oohhhhh!_

_He's a frozen treat with an all new taste!_

_Cause he came to this planet from outer space!_

_A refugee of an interstellar war!_

_But now he's at your local grocery store!_

_Cookie Cat!_

_He's a pet for your tummy!_

_Cookie Cat!_

_He's super duper yummy!_

_Cookie Cat!_

_He left his family behind!_

_Cookie Caaaaat!_

Steven (Finishing): Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!

Everyone laughs at what they heard.

Lincoln: That was nice Steven.

Steven: Thanks.

**Number 24: *Sees Lola wearing Steven's pink jacket* Uh Lola why are you wearing my jacket? I'm not being a jerk or anything, I'm just asking.**

Lola: Uh...

Author (I was rolling my own eyes): You were stealing from him? For me, it feels OOC. (Lookas to the camera) Yeah, this 4th wall before this phrase was kinda lousy.

Lola: No no no... The problem is that I found this jacket before and I decided to wear it now because... Why not? (Takes out his jacket from her) Sorry. I didn't steal. I found it.

Steven (Takes the jacket): Thanks. I had no problem with you wearing but I still needed to ask. Where did you find it? I thought I lost it.

Lola: On the ground near to the Studio's cafeteria.

Steven: Ah ok.

**Number 25: Hey Lincoln, I bought you the INSIDE LIMBO Double Pack. *Gives Lincoln the game***

Lincoln (Smiles as he takes the game): Neat! Thanks, Steven!

**Number 26: So Lincoln, do you ever consider doing a guys night with Clyde, Zach, Liam, and Rusty?**

Lincoln: We did had many guys night soo... Yes, I did consider!

**Number 27: Hey Luna, can you sing Disobedient by Sadie Killer?**

Luna: Ah... Did you mean that Sadie? (Steven nods) Alright. (Takes the guitar) Let's do my best.

_Luna:_

_Good afternoon, sir_

_What can I do, sir?_

_Just say the word, sir_

_Anything for you, sir_

_Your friends all say, sir_

_You don't deserve her_

_I disagree, sir_

_I live to serve, sir_

_I think about all the wasted time I spent_

_I wanna be_

_Disobedient_

_I shoot awake wondering where my summers went_

_I wanna be_

_Disobedient_

_Disobedient, disobedient_

_I've been good, sir_

_So very, very good for what?_

_And I've given you_

_Every single thing I got_

_It's feeling strange, man_

_This whole arrangement_

_Is gonna end with me totally deranged_

_When I think about all the wasted time I spent_

_I wanna be_

_Disobedient_

_I shoot awake wondering where my summers went_

_I wanna be_

_Disobedient_

_Disobedient, disobedient_

_I want to be_

_Disobedient_

_I want to be_

_Disobedient_

_Disobedient, disobedient_

_Disobedient_

Luna: Done. Did you like it?

Steven (Recording with his phone): Yes, I did.

Luna (Raises her eyebrow as Steven stops the recording): Dude! You were recording me?

Steven (Rubs his head's back): Yeah... Sorry. I can send the video to you and delete my copy from my phone.

Luna: No, no, no. The second part don't. You can keep it.

Steven: Really?

Luna: Of course, bro.

Steven: Great!

**Number 28: Lynn, would you stop it with your lucky rituals nonsense? All the "it's good luck for the team" or something like that has to stop. That hockey player even told you that you don't have to be superstitious, yet you continue with your superstition nonsense. There's no such thing as good luck or bad luck.**

Lynn Jr. (Facepalms): I don't believe in luck! And the rituals are to raise my confidence. You are mistaking me with the Lynn from the real show!

**Number 29: Loud Family why did you treat Lincoln as the bad guy for striking on his chore he was perfectly reasonable and justified as his chore is THE HARDEST one and wasn't throwing a tantrum like Rigby who wanted to be player 1 on a game and also didn't use his picket sign to strike you guys or innocent bystanders again like Rigby when he leaned death punches?**

Author (Crosses his arms to the Loud girls): I have to agree on this. What is the real reason? And I don't care about "Our chores are worse" or "Trading will ruin the delicate balance in the house" phrases, that for me, doesn't make much sense.

Loud Sisters: Uh...

Lynn Jr. (Gives up): OKAY! FINE! WE WERE MAKING EXCUSES TO AVOID ONE OF US GETTING A HARDER CHORE!

Lincoln (Surprised): What?!? Then why you didn't tell me that? I could have tried to find a way that can benefit everyone!

Lori: We wanted to avoid the plan fails.

Lincoln: How you can be sure if I never did that plan?

Lori: I... Uh...

Lincoln (Rolls his eyes): Forget. Let's go to the next question. We'll talk about this at home.

**Number 30: Louds how come you guys don't have a chore wheel or you a jar to be fair with chores, whoever the spinner lands on or pick a chore task from a jar you do it for the week?**

Lincoln: Thanks for saving me the time of planning, reader. But we will still talk about it with my sisters at home.

Lisa: But for the question itself... We thought our chores were fair for everyone at the time.

**Number 31: Lori have you ever put Bobby in the dog house?**

Lori: Why I feel this question was repeated? Anyways, I was close to doing once. Please, don't ask for details.

**Number 32: Rita and Lynn Sir how would you react if a Sassy adult black woman saw your kids misbehaving and spanked each and every one of them except Lily the baby and called you out for being bad parents making a point to bring up the chore strike and the sister fight protocol and saying that just letting your kids solve it themselves it's just lazy cowardice and spanking snips it in the bud**

Lynn Sr. (Crosses his arms in frustration): She might have a point about we making mistakes on parenting.

Rita (Angry): But THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO SPANK THEM OUT! THAT WON'T FIX ANYTHING FOR US!

**Number 33: Lincoln is there any villains in Ace Savvy that's an Evil Couple? A villainous man and woman who comment crimes but deeply love each other and even make out?**

Lincoln: No, there isn't.

**Number 34: Lynn would you accept losing to a bunch of misfits who have NEVER won anything in their lives and even IF they do they have to forfeit because of a loophole but for once they win against you is legit.**

Lynn Jr. (Frowns): Uh... It will depend on the situation.

**Number 35: Lola tell Donna Tubbs straight to her face how wrong she is about kids sucking at everything, just get up in her face like you normally**

Lola: Alright.

At that, she runs to find Donna Tubbs and rant to her about that. They meet outside and I didn't let any camera record their "talk". However, somehow, we hear Lola's yelling.

Lola (Off-screen): HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT STUPIDITY?!? THERE'S A HUGE NUMBER OF KIDS THAT END UP MAKING INCREDIBLE THINGS AND THE REST ARE JUST TRYING TO FIND A WAY OF DOING THEIR OWN INCREDIBLE THINGS! NO OFFENSE BUT HOW IN THE WORLD YOU TURNED INTO A MOTHER IF YOU THINK KIDS ARE LIKE THAT?!?

After some muffled bombs of swearing (Where I question where she learned them) and more rants, she comes back to the stage, with everyone shocked.

Lola: Done. Now... Let's move on.

Walt (Blank look): I... Agree...

**Number 36: Louds watch Caillou the Grownup, mostly Caillou gets Laid and Thanksgiving.**

Author: AGH! WHY THEY HAD TO RUIN "RUCA" WITH THESE STUPID PARODIES? IT WAS ONE OF MY CHILDHOOD'S CARTOONS!

Lana (Confused): Uh... Author. The reader mentioned Caillou.

Sandra: Exactly!

Fernando: In our country, Caillou is called Ruca.

Lana (Understanding): Ah...

Author: Trust me: Those parodies are terrible!

The Louds still watch the parodies despite what I said. When they finished, they made ugly faces.

Louds: THE AUTHOR WAS RIGHT!

**Number 37: Lincoln. Say you and one of your sisters were going to star in your own superhero series that is a spin-off to Ace Savvy. And you're the sidekick to that sister rather than the main superhero. Which Full House Gang sister would you want to be a sidekick to?**

Lincoln (Thinking): Let's see...

Lynn Jr. (Whispering to her sisters): Everyone takes 5 bucks to give to the sister that he chooses.

Lincoln: It was hard to choose as most of my sisters could fit. Then... I reduced to two possible candidates, that really isn't possible to differentiate on potential. But, if I had to choose in three seconds... It would be... Luan.

Luan (Raises her arms in excitement): YEAH! (Looks this sister) Now give me the Nine of 5 Bucks! (Giggles) Get it?

Her sisters ignore the joke as they each give 5 bucks to Luan.

Leni (Raises her finger): One question Lincoln: Who is the other possible candidate?

Lincoln: The other candidate is Lynn.

Lynn Jr. (Shocked): WHAT? AND I WOULDN'T BE CHOSEN IF YOU HAD A LITTLE TIME LIMIT?!? COME ON!

**Number 38: Hey Loud siblings. Have any of you ever heard of Longmont Potion Castle?**

They all answer by shaking their heads, meaning "no" as I research, as I never heard of it too.

Author: I found out that is an anonymous surrealist prank caller.

Lincoln: Really?

Lucy: The name looks more the name of a castle rather a person!

**Number 39: Rita and Lynn Sr., Have you and your family ever watched The Neverending Story?**

Luan (Joking): If they saw it, we wouldn't be here as the movie wouldn't end!

Everyone laughs at the joke Luan made about the title.

Rita: But Luan isn't much wrong: I never saw the movie due to having no money.

Lynn Sr.: Me neither, dear. But, in my case, it was for not being able to have time.

**Number 40: Luna, Could you, Lincoln and Sam sing the song named for the movie and novel?**

_Luna:_

_Turn around_

_Look at what you see_

_In her face_

_The mirror of your dreams_

_Sam:_

_Make-believe I'm everywhere_

_Given in the light_

_Written on the pages_

_Is the answer to a never-ending story_

_Ah_

_Lincoln:_

_Reach the stars_

_Fly a fantasy_

_Dream a dream_

_And what you see will be_

_Luna and Sam:_

_Rhymes that keep their secrets_

_Sam and Lincoln:_

_Will unfold behind the clouds_

_Lincoln and Luna:_

_And thereupon a rainbow_

_Lincoln, Luna, and Sam:_

_Is the answer to a never-ending story_

_Ah_

_Story_

_Ah_

_Show no fear_

_Lincoln:_

_For she may fade away_

_Sam:_

_In your hand_

_The birth of a new day_

_Luna:_

_Rhymes that keep their secrets_

_Will unfold behind the clouds_

_Luna, Sam, and Lincoln:_

_And thereupon a rainbow_

_Is the answer to a never-ending story_

_Ah_

_Never-ending story_

_Ah_

_Never-ending story_

_Ah_

_Never-ending story_

_Ah_

* * *

Fernando: And that's it! This song was the last question!

Lincoln: Neat way to end the episode!

Lily: I agree!

Charles: Me too.

Sandra: What we can say more then?

Fernando: This: That's the episode for today, guys! See you soon in the next episode!

At this, everyone cheers. Then, the same song used for the end of the interval act was used as everybody started dancing again, ending this episode.

* * *

**_Post Episode Scenes_**

With the episode done to be released and be as successful as the others, all the main cast of the show left to the waiting area to relaxing for the rest of the day.

Author: Well... That was... Eventful.

Lana (Smiles): I agree. The episode was awesome! By questions or by the interval act!

Gravina: And it even looks the preparation for the next two episodes!

Luna: Makes sense dudes.

Lisa (Writing on her notepad): By what I studied about ratings, the last episodes of any season determine how people are liking soo far! We can't let most of them down!

Cliff (Raises his eyebrow): Most of them?

Lisa: Well... Some people might still abandon for some other reason, even that we do our best.

Lincoln: It's understandable. You saw ratings of others show declining a little from a season to another?

Lori: But that might not matter anything. They can get higher.

Lisa: Yeah but still...

Yeah... That happens in real life. Anyways, let's resume from what we let open on the Pre Episode Scenes.

* * *

While they were talking, we see Ronnie Anne sitting at her bed, in her room, trying to distract herself with a book. She was no mood to do anything else and everyone else ends up getting occupied.

However, no matter how much she tries to focus on the book, she couldn't get out of the memories about last night. It was painful on her heart. She didn't cry because she wanted to be strong about it. But it doesn't change the fact that she still is upset. More than upset? Sad.

Ronnie Anne: Ugh... (Puts the book down) Why nothing can distract me today due to last night? I almost couldn't get distracted when participating in the episode of Loud Question. (Sighs) Being patient with this is hard. What could get worse? (Covers her mouth with her hands as she thinks) Great. Something will happen worse. Don't worry. It doesn't happen in real life... Right? (Hears the door being knocked) Who it is?

Voice (Sighing): It's me, Ronalda.

At this, Ronnie Anne changed from sad to a little fear. Great... Her Abuela had to be there at the door.

Ronnie Anne: W-W-What do you w-want now? I thought you-

Rosa (Interrupting): I know. But I want just to talk with you.

Ronnie Anne (Unsure): Agh...

Rosa (Concerned): I won't hurt you. Please. I promise.

Ronnie Anne: Uh... (Gives up) Fine... (Thinks) If I see her like she was last night, I close my door again and lock it as fast I can.

At that, she gets up from the bed and opens the door slowly to see her Abuela. But, unlike what the Latina girl feared, Rosa was with a sad frown and with no shoes on her hands.

Ronnie Anne: Come in...

Ronalda walks to her bed to sit again while her Abuela did the same.

Ronnie Anne: You wanted to talk, right Abuela? Then, do it, please.

Rosa (Sighs): Look, Ronnie Anne. I know that you are feeling scared due to what I did last night. At that, I will try to be fast: I... Wanted to say sorry.

Ronnie Anne (With wide eyes): Huh?

Rosa: I wanted to say sorry. For what I did. For saying those things to you of it being a sin and offending you like that. And for hitting you with the shoe. It was wrong of me.

Ronnie Anne (Sniff): And... How you knew what you did to me wasn't good?

Rosa: I will admit: I didn't realize that when you ran away to here. However, you see: After that, your mother got home. And at learning what happened, she ends up giving me a scolding.

Ronnie Anne (Raises her eyebrow): Scolding?

Rosa: The older people can still be scolded by the younger if I did something wrong. Anyways, she called me out for what I did. Initially, I thought she was exaggerating. And I was shocked when the rest of the familia said that they didn't have the same views as me. Not even your Abuelo. And when everyone left in disappointment against me, I still didn't give up at what I believed. But then... I realized your Abuelo didn't leave because he wanted to have some words with me. And that same words were the ones that made me realize what I did wrong.

Ronnie Anne: What do you mean?

Rosa: I mean everything. He made me realize the damage I've done to you. Not only physical due to the shoe. But also emotional. I hurt your feelings instead of at least try to not bother with it. And... (Sniffs) I even damaged the bond we had...

Ronnie Anne (Sighs): That's true...

Rosa: Look Ronalda: I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. I will try to accept who also likes girls. It may be hard. But I won't give up.

This made Ronnie Anne smile with a tear coming out of her eye at this.

Ronnie Anne: Abuela... I will admit: I'm still sad about what you had done to me. I can't deny to anyone. I still feel hurt here. (Puts her hand at where her heart is to see where she feels hurt) It will take time to lighten my mood. It doesn't mean that I don't accept your apology. God... I even admit that defending by yelling at you wouldn't do anything. However, it will still take time to trust.

Rosa (Smiles at her): I understand, Mija. But I'm glad that you still accept my apologies.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah... We can apologize fast but we can't remake trust at the same speed.

Rosa (Shows her arms): Come here...

At this, the two hug each other with this reconciliation. Their bond might not still be fully healed. However, there are some things we are sure: Rosa will do her best to learn to accept and Ronnie Anne will try to improve her mood and move on.

* * *

**(A: And that's the end of the Sidnie Arc. To say the truth, I already planned this since I introduced the fanship here. I might be straight but I'm still aware that being LGBT isn't all flowers. And I wanted to show it here. Not only by the characters having fears. But also when there is someone close that doesn't accept. I wanted to show that people can change and how much homophobia is wrong since it's not letting people being who they feel they are and how it still exists nowadays. I hope you really understood and that I didn't say anything wrong.)**

**(B: The interval act was probably one of my greatest ideas to add in an episode (Not on the chapter in general). Interviewing fiction to know how they are nowadays by what I believe. And I couldn't find better people to be interviewed first. I mean... I remember having fun playing Henry Stickmin games on the internet. I barely paid attention again to them later due to school, getting ither interest, family and such. Recently, I revived my memories when I watched the walkthroughs of the Henry Stickmin collection (I can't play due to needing to be bought on Steam this time). At that, I thought: I need to really mention it on the next Loud Question episode for game nostalgia. And if you're wondering what are the endings, don't worry. I will show you:**

**Breaking The Prison: Badass Bust Out**

**Stealing The Diamond: Just Plain Epic**

**Infiltrating The Airship: Government Supported Private Investigator**

**Fleeing The Complex: Convict Allies**

**Completing The Mission (The Two Last Endings Resulted In This): Triple Threat)**

**(C: I hope you liked this episode. It was hard. Especially the Pre Episode Scenes. Favorite, follow and review questions/challenges/gifts/events/etc.)**


	41. Loud Question 1st Anniversary

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**This is not a new episode. And it's not either the part 2 of the gender-bent universe chapter, that I'm having writer blocks on that part and school started recently. Today... Let me tell you a story.**

**It was September 2019. It was one month since I started writing fanfics on this website. I was just starting and was a new adventure. After writing some stories, I got stuck in what chapter to write next in one of my multi-chapter stories. At that, I wanted to have a story that is of freestyle, where it would be less limited and wouldn't take much time.**

**And that's when I end up reading "Loud QA" by J-547****. It was simply for the Louds answer questions that readers send. And I have to say: I liked it much. I even sent some questions there. Later, it would be deleted for some time, for some reason, until it got re-uploaded and the writer created a Season Two that was more limited due to having the M rating instead of the T one.**

**Coming back to that time, I felt very inspired at that. When that story was almost ending, I thought: "Why not doing my version?". And that's what I did.**

**First, I needed to find a name. "Ask the..." or "...QA..." couldn't be included in the name due to being already overused. I wanted it to be original and people knew which QA they were thinking about. Finally, the name came up with joining a fundamental part of the story "Question" and the surname of the family of the show. And it was the creation of the Loud Question concept.**

**Second, I needed to make strict rules. I wanted it to work well in my way. The first two rules I thought were "No asking characters outside of Loud House universe" and "No swearing". The first one is because the obvious: It wouldn't feel as a Loud House fanfic anymore but as a Cartoon X-Over. The second, even though the T rating allowed it, I'm not a fan of it. That's why I prefer to just use *BLEEP* (Or initially *CROACK*).**

**Two rules did. Then, I got another rule that came from my first, not soo proud fanfic "Lincoln's Therapy." There, I introduced the idea of No Such Luck being a nightmare. I didn't like the episode at all (I doubt anyone does). However, ignoring it would be wasted potential, and using some generic plot would be lazy.**

**Finally, to avoid any spoilers, I introduced "No questions about episodes I didn't watch". It was first only for the Casagrandes arc on Loud House Season 4. Then, when I finally saw the episodes, when they got released in my country, I had to change the rule due to the spin-off being released in the USA at the same time. Only when I finally saw the spin-off that I removed officially the rule.**

**With rules done and name done too, I added the OC you all knew since the start: Fernando. I didn't create specifically for this fanfic. I had created him before I even created an account for soo it wasn't that hard to imagine.**

**When the concept was fully made up, I released the rules for people to ask questions. And guess what? 19 questions I got. At that, I used them to make the first episode of Loud Question, which was easy as I inspired from that "Loud QA" some elements like the ending of each episode being something that causes chaos and the Louds say hi. Of course, I also added original ideas like treating it as a tv show. I only got evidenced later in future episodes.**

**After writing up the first episode and I released, I planned for the next episode to be only 15 questions as I predicted the demand slow down. But well... I didn't expect that the same number for Episode 1 would repeat. It came all of them WHILE sleeping. I was surprised! And the number of views also were good! It made me more motivated and write more.**

**With time, this QA got more complex: Add Interval Acts, raise the number of questions per episode from 20 to 30 to 35 and then to 50 (Later, I reduced to 40), I added the Pre and Post Episode Scenes to be able to create storylines from outside of when the characters host the show and all of that. I even started to put the first fanship by voting.**

**With this success, I decided to expand more and to put a limit of episodes per season, where each season would make the characters age up, to open for more storylines and more questions. For season 1, I initially planned 14 episodes, where the last one would finish with revealing that Stellacoln won** **that voting, on the Post Episode Scenes. Then, I changed my mind and added an extra one, where it would be the Christmas Special. And probably, was one of the most difficult chapters to make.**

**Time went on: I added the RECAPs, I added Sandra as a co-host to her brother Fernando, aged up the characters, I added more storylines, made more Portuguese references to show more about my country, added another fanship (Sidnie), changed more the characters in personality and aspect and way more.**

**And now... We are at the present. It's one year since I started this fanfic, that I'm proud of. And look to how far I got: 176998 words, 40 (Or now 41) chapters, almost 900 reviews of questions, 28206 views in total, **

**21 favorites and 18 follows.****I want to thank everybody for asking questions and reading, that really helped for this to be more developed and give motivation to me.**

**I give a special thanks to****:**

**\- ****earthling1996r**

**\- Anthony Staffenhagen**

**\- Gamelover41592**

**\- Pirohiko-Baltazar**

**\- Darkhai,**

**\- Lightblade1121,**

**\- guest Brightburn 2019/The Madalorian,**

** \- Ronniecoln 88****,**

**\- guest Director Knight,**

**\- Mikedude Rocker10,**

**\- lampe-andrew1**

**\- Classic Hollywood**

**And more that I couldn't remember or find for being some of the biggest contributors of questions for this fanfic.**

**If this is how I far I got on this fanfic, how it will be in 2021? And in a future Third Season?**

**Once again, thank you to all of you and see you soon!**


	42. Inform 1

**Hi...**

**It's JMbuilder.**

**I added this chapter just to tell that, sadly, I gave up on writing on the second part of the Genderbent Meeting I promised.**

**Reasons? I lost motivation. I was getting writer blocks and in other cases, I wasn't in the mood writing, which I never expected as I considered this fanfic as a "free style" story, where I didn't need to send to any beta tester for it. I already had to cancel that Double Date chapter for similar reasons and calcelling something again is really disappointing.**

**To avoid future disappointment, I won't ever publish a separated chapter where I would only focus on the story, rather on the questions. Want storyline? Then read the Pre and Post Episode Scenes. I might add separated one-shots with the storyline but that's it.**

**T****alking about them, as a form of apology for cancelling something again, I will add flashbacks of that meeting on the Pre and Post Episode Scenes of Episode 15, and even make the Genderbent take a visit to the original universe.**

**Some of you probably didn't care much about that separated story but it's still disappointing.**

**And since I'm here, I'm announcing that Season 2 will end next month, October. Episode 15 probably be released between 2 and 9 October, Season 2 Finale probably be released between 13 and 18 October, and the RECAP is probably released on 31 October, to coincide with Halloween.**

**After that, Season 3 will only be released at the end of December or the start of January of 2021. Why? A: Need a break to update my stories. B: I'm going to reedit the chapters here to change from script text style to novel text style. C: I will need to see what I will add more. I plan to add a prologue before the first episode and even some new storylines as the characters age up.**

**Also, remember that before I asked with who I should ship with Lynn Jr. and most of the low number of answers I got were with Clyde? I mention this because I want to be sure. You still want me to make it canon? I'm going to put a poll on my profile, where you can access it. If you are using a smartphone, on**** a browser, first click "Desktop Mode" and then go to my profile for you to be able to access it. There will be three options: Lynn X Clyde, Lynn X OC, or Lynn X (PM who you want). Poll closes when I release some promos of the Season 2 finale soo be careful with time to vote. More than to be sure, it's also due to the recent popularity that Clyde X Chloe is starting to grow and I want to be sure about your opinion.**

**I think... It's all. I hope you understood. With that...**

**JMbuilder... Out.**


	43. Season 2 Episode 15

**(A: Read until the end.)**

**(B: Read rules in chapter 21)**

**(C: Next episode (Season Finale) will be of 60 questions. And I need just some less than 10 questions to fulfill the list. However, you still can send as many questions you can that can be used for Season 3, okay?)**

**(D: Vote fast on my poll on my profile. If you are using a browser, on your smartphone, first click on "Desktop Mode" before going to my profile!)**

* * *

**_Pre Episode Scenes_**

Remember when Lucy, Lola, and Lana played Uno Spin in the Build Studios' waiting room? Well... They had to agree on one thing: Despite a certain argument, it was still fun to play. At that, they decided to always olay at least one board game every two or three days. We can guess that would be a nice break from electronics.

Right now, the three are there playing with Luan another board game at the waiting room's table while two people we can't recognize due to comics being in front of them sitting at some chairs while reading what I mentioned.

And what they are playing, you may ask? Monopoly. Yeah... They choose a random board game to play soo it came to it. Not a bad game but it would take A LOT of time. Trust me: I can relate to it taking TOO long. But there was good news. To win, it doesn't need only to all the competitors to go broke. The bank might also go broke and force the game to end.

Lola (After advancing her token several spaces): Okay! I'm on the Community Chest square!

Luan (Taking the card to give Lola): Here you go, Lola.

Lola (Takes the card): Thanks. (Reads) Sweet! Bank error in my favor! 200$!

Lucy: Okay. (Looks to the box of the game where the bank money is, noticing that it only has 20$) Game Over.

Lana: Huh?

Lucy: The bank got broke with this. There is only 20$.

Lola: Wait... I thought the bank should never go broke.

Luan: Mom and Dad created this rule to try to avoid it taking all day to finish the game.

Lola (Thinking about it): It... Makes sense.

Lana: So... Who won?

Luan: Let's see. (Everybody checks their money and assets) In money, it looks like Lucy is the winner.

Lucy (Smiles): Sweet.

Luan: BUT... With the assets we have... Lola won the game.

Lola: Really? Yeah!

Meanwhile, Clyde came to the waiting room.

Clyde: Hey guys! The Author is calling.

Luan (Raises her eyebrow): Now?

Lana: I thought it was at 16 O'clock.

Clyde (Chuckles): It's now 15:45, Lana.

Lana (Shocked): WHAT?

Lucy (Sigh): Time did fly away.

Luan: Yeah... That's what happened.

Clyde: Also, where's Lincoln for me to call him too?

One of the two reading a comic: We are here, Clyde.

Clyde (Noticing them) Ups! Sorry for not noticing you- (Realizes something) Wait... We?

The two persons put down their comics to reveal to be two Lincoln Louds. Matching clothes, glasses, and hair. This made Clyde confused and shocked as he couldn't understand how is that possible.

Clyde: Wha... Wha... Wha...

Finally, he faints. This made the present Loud Sisters and the two Lincolns laugh as one of them put ''his" hair down. At this, it's revealed that the same "Lincoln" was not a boy. But a girl! **[1] [2]**

Lincoln (Laughing): Oh man! We got my best friend too, Linka!

Linka (Laughing too): I agree. But I didn't expect him to react like that.

Then, the two get up to check on Clyde as Lola, Luan, Lucy, and Lana help too on that. After some seconds, Clyde is seen waking up.

Clyde: Ow... What... Happened...?

Lincoln: You fainted when I pranked you with my counterpart.

Clyde: Ah... (Processes his words as he got up): Counterpart?

Linka (Waves her hand to him): Hi!

Clyde: Now I get it. (Shows his hand to Linka) Nice to meet you. I'm Clyde.

Linka (Shakes Clyde's hand): Nice to meet you too, Clyde. I'm Linka.

Clyde: Where and when you me-

Luan (Interrupting): She's from another universe. Remember that portal Lisa created? (Clyde nods) Well... She found the universe and already meet Linka and her family. At the time, Lincoln, us, and the rest of our sisters realized Lisa was missing and go to the garage, where she was working on the portal. When we didn't saw her and the portal was still open, we decided to hop there.

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_While the Louds were getting through the portal, the Loud Brothers, the Genderbent Pets, and the Genderbent Roggenrolas (Where I already said that it doesn't make much sense considering pokemons generally have both genders) were with Lisa, in the living room. Linka and Lynn's counterpart (Where might be the same name) didn't come yet from their practices soo..._

_Lisa: And that's why Luan was forced to pay for ceiling reparations of the Studios._

_Lane: Shoot! She had to pay for that? (Sigh) Could be worse._

_Lisa (Raises her eyebrow): What do you mean?_

_Lane: Nothing. Nothing._

_Walda: He meant when he almost broke all the stage with his cartoon po-_

_Lane (Mad): SERIOUSLY? WHEN I SAID "NOTHING", I MEANT TO IT BE NOT TOLD!_

_Lisa (Shocked): Wha?_

_Lane: Forget Just forget, Lisa. Alright?_

_Lars: You know how Walda likes when everyone is mad._

_Lisa: Wait... Our family's bird likes more when there are fights._

_Charlene: This one is different._

_Loni: I agree. I remember when she made Lexx and Leif fight when the latter was accused by the former of breaking a trophy in his room._

_Lexx (Sighs): And I still wasn't able to win again a competition where I got the trophy to be able to replace it!_

_Gravin: Ah... This talk is being interesting._

_Luke: I agree, dudes. What more there could be to know-_

_Suddenly, a falling sound is heard from the upper floor. Then, many voices are heard. Nobody could be able to recognize them as they were unknown to them. I mean... Nobody, except Lisa._

_Luke: What the *BLEEP*?_

_Loni: Language!_

_Leon: Vhat are these voices?!?_

_Lisa (Recognizing): I guess that my siblings realized that I was taking too long in the garage._

_Levi: You mean..._

_Lisa: Yes. They are there._

_Earthquaka: What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!_

_At this, everyone runs upstairs to after walk to Levi and Leon's room. There, we see... Lisa's siblings, the Original Loud Pets, and the Original Loud Roggenrolas dogpiling each other. After that, they got up in pain._

_Leni: Augh... It hurts._

_Lola: I agree... Ouch!_

_Lincoln: Next time... We jump on a portal one by one instead of all together._

_Original Louds (Except Lisa): Agreed!_

_Lisa: Greetings, sibling units._

_All the Original Louds look to see Lisa there with almost all of the Genderbent Loud Brothers._

_Lincoln (Thinking): Yup. They look like what I remember from that dream I once had._

_Leni (Smiles): Oh hi! You might be our genderbent versions!_

_At this, and due to not wanting to repeat everything, each version of the Louds, Pets, and Roggenrolas introduce themselves, except Lisa, of course. And great: This flashback is not going well, where I don't have an idea of how to fix it. (Don't help me in this one, this time, okay?)_

_Gravina: Is that, true? Not everything that happened in our universe happens in yours?_

_Cleo: I guess. Your Lisa told me that while our Lane destroyed the whole stage with his cartoonish powers, she just destroyed part of the ceiling._

_Luan and Lane (Frown in anger): WE RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT IT, ALRIGHT?!?_

_Luna and Luke: Woah! Take a chill pill! (Look at each other) Really?_

_Lincoln: It makes sense. There will be some fair differences after all._

_Lola: Example?_

_Lexx: I don't know. I'm mostly focused on talent shows._

_Lola (Shows her hand to him): There it is. I'm on pageants._

_Lynn Jr.: It's great to meet you all! But... Where's my counterpart?_

_Lincoln: I have to ask similar: And mine?_

_Lars: They are at the practice of their sports. They might come back late-_

_Voice (Far): Hey guys! We came back!_

_Leif: And when Lars spoke about them..._

_After some time, the remaining counterparts came upstairs with their sports bags. The first one has white-haired hair and wears black and orange glasses, an orange v-neck t-shirt with a white star in the middle of it, orange shorts, and white sneakers. As for the latter, he has brown hair and wears a black jersey with a white number zero, black track shorts, and dark gray and red basketball shoes. At this, we recognize as Linka and the Boy Lynn Jr._

_Lynn Jr. (Boy) and Linka: Hey, what's hap- (Notices the others Louds) -ending...?_

_They stared in shock at the original Louds. Then, Linka recognized all the sisters due to a certain nightmare she had one year ago. At this, she faints._

_Lincoln: Yeah... Not the best way to be introduced._

* * *

**_*_****_END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Linka: And that's how we meet up.

As the conversation was being done, we see Linka, Lincoln, Luan, Clyde, Lucy, Lola, and Lana walking to the Loud Question stage.

Clyde: Wow... That was interesting.

Lana: I agree with that.

Clyde: But it was just that?

Lincoln (Shaking his head): Of course not. We hang out, talking about interests and who we know but we wouldn't have time to finish telling about that before the Pre Episode Scenes end.

Everyone else gets confused at what Lincoln said last.

Lola: Pre Episode Scenes?

Lincoln: Nevermind. Let's just do the episode.

Clyde: And Linka, considering you also do Loud Question in your universe, you shouldn't go back?

Linka: Nope. Remember what we told? Universes have differences from each other. The next episode will be recorded next week.

Clyde: Ah...

* * *

**Loud Question**

**Season 2**

**Episode 15**

* * *

Claps are heard as we see the Louds, Fernando and Sandra sitting at the sofa or chairs while the Loud Pets and Roggenrolas are near them, on the ground.

Louds, My OCs, Pets, and Roggenrolas: HI EVERYBODY!

Charles: Welcome to another episode of Loud Question.

Lynn Jr.: Let's see what you have in store for us, today!

Lincoln: But, before anything, please say hi, at the backstage benches, our gender-bent counterparts!

Claps are heard as we see the Genderbent Louds, except Lori's counterpart, that wasn't available to meet, waving at the camera and the audience.

Fernando: Now that's covered...

Sandra: Let's start!

* * *

**Number 1: Lincoln, ever heard of the Assassin's Creed games?**

Lincoln: Yes, I did. And THEY ARE AWESOME!

**Number 2: and Lisa, Would you one day meet Dr. Manhattan?**

Lisa (Trembling): No... He's... Creepy for me.

Meanwhile, Steven Universe came on stage for the MILLIONTH time.

Lincoln (Notices Steven): Hi Steven!

At the same time, Steven notices that I came to the backstage to call a certain girl due to, in the next question, she is involved in.

**Number 3: Steven: Hello Lincoln. Who is she?**

**Lincoln: Steven, this is Stella, my girlfriend.**

**Steven: Hi Stella, nice to meet you.**

Stella: Nice to meet you too, Steven. Soo... I know you have some powers, considering you showed when you first appeared. Do you have more?

Steven: Yes, I do. And it's a healing one.

Stella (Interested): How that works?

Steven: I'll show you. (Looks around to see a member of the crew with a broken leg and crutches) What happened to you?

Crew Member: I broke my leg when riding a bicycle with my kids. Luckily, I can sit when I need to check on the camera.

Steven: I see. Let me. (Walks to the crew member and gets down to the leg) Everybody sees this. (He kisses the leg and waits for some seconds) Done. Now try to walk without the crutches.

Crew Member: Okay... (He lets the crutches fall as he purs the two feet down and walks a little to realize he wasn't feeling any pain) My leg is healed?!? I can walk without any pain!!!

Everybody gasps, except me as I already saw the show and liked it.

Stella (Admired): Wow...

Steven: See? Healing powers.

**Number 4: Lynn Sr., is Loud your last name, or did you change your last name to Loud? If you did, what was your previous last name?**

Lynn Sr.: Loud is my last name. Rita is the one who changed to Loud.

Sandra: Then what was Rita's original last name?

Rita: I would tell but I don't want the Nickelodeon Classified Agents to make me shut up rudely.

**Number 5: Rita, are you a secret spy who's been working deep undercover for the past few years to bust something wide open in Royal Woods?**

Rita (Raising her eyebrow): What? No! Where you got that idea?

**Number 6: good job on this chapter as always but now before I can ask Casagrande questions this is the last one for the author what was the last episode of the casagrandes that you saw?**

Author: Never Friending Story. But I might watch the next episodes soon!

**Number 7: Lori: Are you scared of moving out?**

Lori: Of course I do and did! Who doesn't?

**Number 8: Lana, have you ever had a rhubarb addiction that made you disregard your allergies?**

Lana (Folds her arms): No, I didn't. I didn't discover my allergies like that.

Audience Member: Then how?

Loni (Off-screen): Yes, how?

Lana: You don't want to know.

**Number 9: If you guy is born with quirks (My Hero Academia) what would it be? I bet Lynn would want super strength.**

Lynn Jr. (Girl): Then you won the bet then.

Lynn Jr. (Boy) (Off-screen): DANG IT! I lost the bet with the reader!

Lynn Jr. (Girl) (Looks at him): What you thought I would choose?

Lynn Jr. (Boy) (Off-screen): Hellflame! It's cooler and less predictable!

Lynn Jr. (Girl): Yeah... Then I accidentally overuse and I almost get killed due to feeling too hot!

Lynn Jr. (Boy) (Off-screen and without words): I... Uh...

Lori: Strongarm!

Leni: Self-Detonation! (Part of the audience laughs) What? (Fernando comes to her to whisper at her ear. Then, she gets shocked) Seriously? Then... Foresight.

Luna: Radio Waves.

Luan: Invisibility!

I get a call on my phone and I answer. Then, I get shocked.

Author: Luan, change because it's already taken by Loud Heroes.

Luan: Dang it! Then I choose the Multiplicity!

Author (Hears the person on the other side of the call to after hang up): Not the same person with the same power soo no more problems.

Lincoln: Warp Gate!

Lucy: Heal!

Lana: Gigantification!

Lola: Queen Beam!

Lisa: Super Regeneration!

Lily: Zero Gravitey!

* * *

**Number 10: React then sing this song: Campfire Song by Percy Jackson and the Half-Bloods (Animated)**

After reacting...

Lori: Looks relaxing.

Lola: Agreed.

Luna: Let's sing it now then!

_Luan:_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents run the universe_

_Louds:_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks run the universe_

_Lynn Jr. (Girl):_

_My dad is hermes_

_He messengers things_

_Lori:_

_You'll know his sign by his shoes with those wings_

_I'd wait by the phone, but the phone never rings_

_Louds:_

_Oh, no_

_Lincoln:_

_When your dad's a God, life can be tough_

_I met the guy once, and once was enough_

_Annabeth?_

Leni: Who's Annabeth!

Clyde (Off-screen): It's from the song. It isn't a real person!

Leni: Ah...

_Lola:_

_My mom's athena_

_She's smart and she's wise_

_She's sworn off gluten and she's sworn off guys_

_But if she came to camp, it'd be a surprise_

_Louds:_

_Oh, no_

_Luan:_

_Oh no_

_Oh, and my stepmom, she hates me_

_Lucy:_

_And my dad works all day_

_So I left Virginia and I ran away_

_Lincoln:_

_Wait, is that true?_

_Luna:_

_Everybody!_

_Louds:_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents run the universe_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks run the universe_

_Luna:_

_Alright, who's next?_

_Lisa;_

_Oh! Okay, let me see_

_My mom's demeter_

_Goddess of grain_

Lily (Confused): It... Isn't makeinga sense.

_Lisa:_

_She gets excited when it starts to rain_

_But planting and planting and planting's a pain_

_Oh, no_

_Louds:_

_Oh, no_

_Lily:_

_Rigeht?_

_Leni:_

_For their sixteenth birthday, my friends got a car_

_I got a fern in some dumb mason jar_

_Lynn Jr.:_

_Ooh, ooh! My turn!_

_I'm a child of pan_

_God of the wild_

_Lana:_

_For those who love nature, they're often beguiled_

_He's not really my dad, but I'm sort of his child_

_Oh, no_

_Louds:_

_Oh, no_

_Luan:_

_He went for a hike to explore new frontiers_

_And no one has seen him for thousands of years_

_Louds:_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents run the universe_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks run the universe_

Author: Can't put all due to not paying it all! Sorry guys!

**Number 11: Is Raid Shadow Legends that good? Ever wanted to be sponsored by the game?**

Lincoln: We would say that it's a good game. But, in that way, we would be lying. Soo we don't wanna be sponsored either.

**Number 12: Say hi to Shinra Kusakabe aka. The Devil's Footprints (Fire Force. And yes, bring a fire extinguisher just in case)**

Louds: Hi Shinra!

Shinra (Flying by fire on his feets across the room): Hi and it's Devil's Footprints!

When he left, the ceiling was burning and some crew extinguished the fire with the fire extinguisher.

**Number 13: Hey Lynn Sr, can you cook this recipe? (Flaming Fire Flakes from Avatar and Grandma's cookies from Spongebob.) Here's the cookbook from Feast of Fiction.**

Lynn Sr.: I'll try!

At this, he cooks fast the designed meals. With this, the Louds decide to try to see if they like. But then, they end up making ugly faces at both.

Lynn Sr. (Confused): Kids, what's the matter with the food?

Lisa: Paternal Unit... Did you mistake any ingredient?

Lynn Sr.: No. Why?

Luan: Because the cookies are very salty and the flakes are too oily.

Lynn Sr.: Huh? (Tastes himself the cookies and flakes to notice that it is true) Ups! I put too much salt on the cookies and too much sesame oil on the flakes! I understand the last one but how this happened on the cookies?

Sandra: I think you made them too fast that caused that accident.

Lynn Sr.: Agh... I think so.

**Number 14: So you know who and you know who are a couple now in this? Okay, sure. My brother said he thinks brown-haired you know who like likes the other you know who on the real show and even somehow thought I had made them a couple in the Y Universe, so I wonder what he'd think of this if I showed it to him.**

The silence was heard as nobody knew for who was the question. In this, I call the reader to check.

Author (Still at the phone): In the question, the reader meant Sid and Ronnie Anne!

Sid and Ronnie Anne look at each other as they didn't understand much.

Sid: Uh...

Ronnie Anne: Shocked? Surprised? Weirded out? Happy? We don't get the question much but it's what we can expect.

Sid: I agree.

**Number 15: I've wondered this for a while. Why do Clyde's dads have the same last name? How did that happen?**

Clyde (Folds his arms): Because my dads are married? To have the same name, it's how it works.

**Number 16: Can Sandra beat Liam at Uno?**

A table is set up with Sandra and Liam playing Uno with each other.

Sandra: I will win this game, Liam. I have 2 cards and you have 5! It will be a piece of cake!

Liam (Confused): How? How paper can turn into a cake?

Sandra (Facepalming): When it treats about figurative meanings, you are like my brother.

Liam (Shrugging): My turn. (Putting a skip card) You don't play! (Puts another skip card) You don't play again! (Puts another skip card) And again! (Puts a green 5) Uno! (Puts his last card: 5 blue) And I won!

Sandra (Shocked): NO!!! BOLAS! (DANG IT!)

Author (Smiles): Ah... Classic Uno. I was kinda a pro when I was younger. Believe me.

Meanwhile, Steven came back with a cup of water.

Steven: Came back. I just left to take a cup of water.

Lincoln: Alright. Soo... What's nex-

**Number 17 (Shortened due to the part not fitting): *His phone rings* Hold on I gotta take this. *Answers the phone* Hello. Hey Connie, what's up. Cool. Say, Connie, do you want to go to the arcade? Okay. I'll see you there. Love you too. *Ends the phone ca**ll*

**Lincoln: Who was that?**

**Steven: That was my girlfriend Connie. Do you guys want to come with me to be arcade for a double date?**

Lincoln: Sure. We first need to finish the episode.

Stella: And then we will do the double date.

Steven (Smiles): Sweet!

**Number 18: hi. I have a question for Lana which of these 2 things would you do for a brand new set of plumbing and mechanical tools go 24 hours with a sock taped in your mouth or 24 hours with your hands tied behind your back.**

Lana: Hands tied. Easy.

Lola: Wow... I expected you to choose the other one.

Lana (Shrugs): I would but I wouldn't be able to eat with the socks on my mouth.

**Number 19: Lynn Jr, try out Lincoln's Ace Savvy outfit and show up in his bedroom in it and see how he reacts.**

Lynn Jr.: It shall be here as we aren't at our house. Sorry, bro.

The athlete leaves the stage for a while. After some minutes, she came back wearing Lincoln's Ace Savvy outfit.

Lincoln (Shocked): What? I thought you were joking about doing it!

Lynn Jr.: Meh. I can deal with what I was asked.

Lincoln (Cleaning his glasses with his t-shirt): Alright... (Puts his glasses back) But you don't look bad.

Lynn Jr.: Thanks. Now... (Runs away) Need to take this out. It makes me uncomfortable!

**Number 20 (No interval act. Sorry!): Lucy, who do you think is a better boyfriend for you? Rocky or Silas?**

Lucy (Sweats): Uh... Uh... I'm still too young for a boyfriend. But... If I had to choose, it would be Rocky.

**Number 21: Hey Louds, if Lucy gathered you all to use the ouija board, how would you all react if the ouija board sends one of you, if not all of you, to Hell? Sorry for the language. I'm just giving you the idea. Anyway, and met Charlotte Magne? How would you all react?**

The Louds (Except Lucy) get creeped out and more than scared at the thought of being sent to Hell.

Luna: O-O-Our reaction tells i-i-it all!

Lana: As for the Charlotte part... Well-

Lucy (Smiling): I would be surprised! I'm a fan of her and the Hazbin Hotel!

Lincoln: Lucy?!? You too? I watch it sometimes!

Luan: And I will admit: And me!

Lori: Never heard of it.

Rest of the Louds: Neither us.

Luan: Then you shall know. It's a nice show!

**Number 22: Alright the DC fandome is here and The Batman trailer has arrived, what do all of you guys think of this version of Matt Reeves Batman? PS. while you're at it, you guys can watch the Black Adam trailer with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson**

Lincoln: Very different from other Batmans.

Lynn Jr.: However... It looks very promising.

Lola (Snorts): Very dark. I don't like it.

DC Fandom (Throwing tomatoes at her): BOOO!!

Lola: HEY!

After this, they all watch the trailer with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson appearing behind them When they finished...

The Rock: And? (The Louds get startled at The Rock's sudden appearance) Do you like it?

Louds: Sure we do!

Lisa: The trailer is very immersing and interesting. It's too soon to see if the movie is good but it looks promising.

Lynn Jr.: Very good! You deserve anything for your success.

The Rock: Thanks. And one thing for you to know: Success isn't overnight. It's when every day you get a little better than the day before. It all adds up.

Luna: Wow... Very motivational.

The Rock: Good. Sorry but now I need to go. (Leaves) See ya another time, Louds!

**Number 23: 1 Lincoln what do you think of a superhero named Book Boy who uses a hardcover book to wack bad guys upside the head to make them stop crime as well as to make them beg for mercy.**

Lincoln (Scratching his head): It doesn't make much sense that this type of superhero exists for me.

**Number 24: 2 Lori tries to get Sneakers O'Toole to take off his sneakers.**

Meanwhile, Sneakers O'Toole walks in with a smile.

_Sneakers:_

_I'm not taking my sneakers off,_

_I am Sneakers O'Toole!_

Lori: Okay, Mister Sneakers! Time for you to take them off!

Sneakers: No!

Lori: DO IT BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!

Sneakers: NO!

He tries to run away but Lori jumps to grab his feet.

Lori (Grins): Ah-ha! You won't escape!

Sneakers: Dang it! (Looks away and gets shocked) Hey! I'm seeing your boyfriend being kidnapped for a question!

Lori: WHAT?!? (Gets up to look away) Where yo- (Realizes something) And... I was tricked, am I right?

Everyone nods as Lori looks back to see Sneakers run away while she was distracted.

_Sneakers:_

_I didn't take my sneakers off,_

_I'm still Sneakers O'Toole!_

**Number 25: 3. Luan tells Squirrel jokes.**

Luan: Okay... Let's try an easy one for you to understand: What is a squirrel's favorite number? Tree.

Groans and laughs are heard from the audience.

Luan: Let me try another: What did the squirrel say the time she managed to accidentally catch her tail in the door? It won't be long now. (Laughs and groans are heard again) What did the squirrel say to the psychologist? I think I'm nuts. (More laughs and groans) And wha-

Lori (Shushes her): Okay, that's enough!

**Number 26: 4. Lucy, what do you think of Coraline in both book and movie?**

Lucy: Very scary. (Smiles): It's great.

**Number 27: 5. Lily, Winnie the Pooh is here to see you.**

Lily looks away to see Winnie the Pooh getting on stage.

Pooh: Nice to meet you, Lily. My name is Winnie The Pooh!

Lily (Excited): Yay! (Hugs him) I love you and adventures!

Audience (Admiring): Aw...

Pooh: Thanks for the hug. I like them.

**Number 28: I dare you to fight a boxing kangaroo**

Author (After calling to clarify a thing): The reader is asking to Lynn Jr. and Luna!

Luna gulps while Lynn Jr. prepares to fight. Finally, a kangaroo appears with boxing gloves.

Lynn Jr. (Showing her fists): Bring it on!

The kangaroo smiled as it ends up kicking her away to another wall, defeating her. Then, it turned to Luna, that was sweating.

Luna: Uh... No hard feelings, dude?

The kangaroo just kicks her away too, sending her against the same wall that Lynn Jr. was sent.

Luna and Lynn Jr. are K.O. Kangaroo: Fatality!

Someone in the audience: Ha! I knew they would lose!

The kangaroo turns to the audience to see specifically two boys where the voice came from. One has a dark skin tone, dark hair and wears a blue shirt with a videogame console controller drawn in dark blue, dark blue pants, and brown boots, while the other is brown-haired, wears a dark blue t-shirt with some drawing in a lighter blue, black shorts, and black shoes. Ladies and gentlemen, they are Lorenzo and Chet, respectively, from Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.

Chet: How could they lose like that? Especially that Lynn, which claims to be an athlete?

Lorenzo (Folds his arms): Yeah! What a bunch of suckers!

At this, the kangaroo recognized them from that challenge from Australia where they caught her and HER SON, thinking that was some type of rabbits. When she was able to defeat them, it inspired her to start practicing boxing. At this, she glares at them as she jumps in their direction.

Chet (Noticing this and sweating): Uh... Lorenzo, bro?

Lorenzo: Yeah?

Chet: I-I think I have a feeling that is the same kangaroo that we thought that was an albino rabbit.

Lorenzo: Really? (Sweats) Uh oh...

Chet: RUN!

At this, Chet and Lorenzo run away with the same kangaroo chasing them. Karma, well done!

**Number 29: I'm very disappointed with how you treated Lincoln in SOC.**

Lola: Sorry! We already learned our lesson about not judging people just due to their past actions!

Lynn Jr.: Yeah... (Turns to her bro) Sorry again for mocking you due to your superhero costume and when you lied that the Princess Pony book was yours.

Luan: Sorry too!

Lori: And me!

Lincoln: Guys! I forgave you when you realized your mistake. Sure: I still took some time to see if you weren't going to mock me for something I like but what matters is that it was all fixed and that protected Lucy from any humiliation.

Lucy (Smiles and hugs him): Thanks again Linc for that.

**Number 30: 8. Lori, there's a bomb in you that will go off if you say 'Literally'**

Lori (Shocked): What?!? Great... This is literally- (Slaps his mouth at processing what she said) Ups... (The phone rings and she answers) Hello? (Silence) My room is destroyed? (Silence) Ah I see. (Silence) Thanks for offering to put me in another room. Bye. (Hangs up to sigh) I'm grateful nobody got hurt. But it will also take forever to replace my stuff!

Suddenly, a door appears from nowhere at the stage, followed by a knock.

**Number 31: 9. Leni Patrick Star is at the door.**

Leni opens it to see where Patrick Star lives with the same star at the door.

Patrick: Hello! Nice to have company at least.

Leni: Hi Patrick! How come? You don't have Spongebob to hang out with?

Patrick (Sighs): No... He's at work. Ever since Mr. Krabs did and he and Squidward now own Krusty Krab, they are taking care of said restaurant while turning it into a successful franchise. **[3]**

Leni: Ah... That's sad. Hey! How about you be here while the episode is being recorded?

Patrick: Really? (Leni nods) Thanks! As a gift... (Takes a ball of chewed gum) For you.

Leni (Making a face of disgust) No need to give me anything.

Patrick (As he gets in): Alright.

The door is closed at this. However, it is knocked again suddenly.

**Number 32: 10. Lisa Double D is at the door**

She opens the door to reveal Double D, also known as Edd, in front of his home.

Lisa: Hello. You might be the known "Double D".

Edd: Sure I am. But you can also call me Edd too. I think we already meet each other.

Lisa: Maybe in a past episode... Anyways, how's the things going?

Edd: Well. Just hanging out with my best friends Ed and Eddy.

Leni (Off-screen): Now I understand why you have that nickame.

Lisa: That's good to he-

Eddy (Off-screen): Hey Double D! I will cut a tree to fix our clubhouse! See you later!

Edd: Oh... Shoot. See you later, Lisa. Need to take care of a thing. (Runs in the direction of Eddy) Eddy, stop! Trees have feelings! DON'T DO IT!

At this, the door closes and dissapears.

**Number 33: 11. Lincoln ever pulled a Homer?**

Lincoln: No, I didn't. No "Why you little...!" or any "D'oh!".

Author: Fun Fact: When I heard the "D'oh" expression for the first time, I thought I heard "Thau!"

**Number 34: 12. Lola scare away Fang the shark**

Lola (Raises an eyebrow): Who is tha-

She couldn't finish the sentence as a mutant shark with two legs appear on stage, where it's the Fang the reader mentioned.

Lola (Noticing the shark and scared): Uh... Uh... Uh...

In this, she faints due to be scared of this vision. Fang just shrugged as she wasn't the main enemy soo he left to find that same farmer boy. Guess who? (Don't answer. Just think.)

**Number 35: is soap your biggest fear?**

Lana: If you were talking to me, then no. My biggest fear is of heights, of course!

**Number 36: *Runs towards Lynn Sr.* Quick, shoot me in the face!**

Lynn Sr. (Shocked): What? Why?!?

Random Guy (Ignoring): Just shoot me!

Lynn Sr. (Sweats): Uh... Uh... (Looks to me) Author! Send him to some rehabilitation area! I won't do anything that leads to someone's death!

Random Guy: Wha-?

He couldn't finish as I send him somewhere to make him stop having those suicidal wishes. Death? Seriously? You think that Lynn Sr. is an executioner and this story is M-Rated?

**Number 37: Random Guy#1: Hey Lisa, guess what? It's the Science Show!**

**Random Guy#2: Piano!**

**Drops a piano on Random Guy#2***

**Random Guy#3: Who's the idea was this?!**

Lisa (Shocked): And you ask me?!?

Random Guy #3: Sigh... (Looks to everybody) Somebody saw someone preparing this?

Everyone shook their heads at this question.

Random Guy 3#: Whatever then. Just help me save that guy!

Random Guy 1#: I'll help!

Fernando and Sandra: Us too!

At this, they all help the Random Guy 2# get out of the piano's debris. Then, I call an ambulance due to being seriously injured.

**Number 38: And now Lori Loud with Vital Information of your everyday life.**

Lori (Confused): What the what? Could you tell why me?

Random Person of the Audience: Just tell something!

Lori: But what I shou- (Realizes that it's based on an All That segment) Ah... (Remembers something) Here it is: If your house is on fire, quietly turn off your television, put on your shoes...and RUN! YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE! RUN!!!

Silence is heard for some seconds until everyone starts laughing at this.

Lori (Sighs of relief): Memory was the key for this.

**Number 39: Bully Bill: Hey Sid, I'm gonna punch you in the face!**

**Sid Chang: But it's opposite day.**

**Bully Bill: Oh noooo- *punches himself in the face***

Author (Mad): What the what? That was uncalled for!

Sid (Shocked): Why you are mad? I- (I give a wink at her to make her understand) Ah... Opposite Day is still in effect for now.

Author (I roll my eyes while thinking): Maybe an episode of Season 3 will be completed on an opposite day. We'll see.

**Number 40: G.D.I. and N.O.D. is from the Command and Conquer game series. Lincoln is G.D.I. for sure. G.D.I.**

Lincoln: Ah... Never heard of that game.

Author: GDI means the Global Defense Initiative and NOD means Brotherhood of Nod. And a tip: The last one ends up being considered a Terrorist Organization.

Lincoln: Then the reader was right! It's GDI!

* * *

Luna: And with this... The Questions are closed.

Lincoln: That was a decent way to finish.

Fernando (Smiles): I agree with that, Lincoln.

Sandra: That's it, everybody! The next episode will not only be the Season 2 finale but also be on Royal Woods'' Theatre. Go buy the tickets to be able to watch in person.

Fernando: Thanks for being with us and see you soon!

Another bomb appears from nowhere. Then, I get a message and I check on my phone. After that, I get shocked.

Author (Panicking): Louds! That is a bomb of smile that takes an entire day to be cleaned off! Wherever you do, don't say "Dang It". And only applies to you!

Louds: WHAT?!?

Lynn Jr.: Seriously? Another bomb?

Lola: This is litteraly stupid. Dang i-! (Slaps her mouth) Ups...

Everybody (As the bomb counts from 5 to 0 seconds): AHHH!!!

The episode ends with the bomb exploding and everything gets dirty with slime.

* * *

**(A: No Post-Episode Scenes this time. Sorry about that. I'm without any ideas.)**

**(B: I'm also sorry for missing the deadline. I didn't realize that school (That isn't online for me but rather in person), homework, mini-tests, tests, and such would make me tired and not be in the mood of writing on some specific days.)**

**(C: References:**

**[1] I think that adding other references will be neat.**

**[2] I got the idea for Lincoln and Linka's prank from the Loud House Fan Comic "Double Vision" by JaviSuzumiya.**

**[3] It's the same plot from my fanfic "New Management". Still working on chapter two though.)**


End file.
